La morsure
by Fenice
Summary: Quand on est le fils de Remus Lupin, on a sans doute un compte à régler avec les morsures. Kane est devenu médicomage et veut se prouver à lui-même qu'il sait se construire un avenir et choisir ses batailles. Saison 7 de Entre Lune et étoile
1. L'homme lion

**1- L'homme lion**

Le dernier carton disparaît d'un coup de baguette dans la malle magique que j'ai amenée. Tout le reste peut partir à la poubelle pour moi. Eolynn a déjà pris ses affaires, et il ne reste rien de très important : quelques souvenirs insignifiants de concerts et de matchs de Quidditch, une chaise bancale trouvée dans la rue, un sofa élimé récupéré chez des copains, des verres dépareillés... Il vaut mieux ne pas trop réfléchir ce que ça dit de nos deux années communes et de leur fin.

Je ferme la porte et descends la malle jusqu'à la loge du gardien. Je lui remets les clés, et il est aussi peu bavard que d'habitude. Je jette le dernier sac poubelle. Le taxi que j'ai commandé pour le moment d'anonymat et de tranquillité qu'il m'offrira m'attend. Le conducteur m'aide à porter la malle dans le coffre en faisant les remarques habituelles sur l'étrangeté de mon bagage. Je souris, et ça passe. Comme d'habitude.

Je me laisse conduire en essayant d'empêcher mon cerveau de se fixer sur deux écueils tout aussi dangereux : me souvenir des moments heureux qu'on aura eus, Eolynn et moi, dans cette ville ; ruminer ces dernières semaines qui ont abouti à notre séparation. J'essaie de regarder les rues et les bâtiments qui défilent derrière les fenêtres teintées du taxi comme si je les voyais pour la première fois, et ça ne me confirme qu'une chose : j'ai terriblement besoin de changer d'air, de découvrir de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles personnes, de tourner la page.

"Bientôt", je me promets à mi-voix.

"On y est dans moins de cinq minutes, monsieur", m'annonce le taxi prenant ça pour de l'impatience.

"Très bien", je le rassure alors qu'on longe le parc où j'ai passé une bonne partie de mes vacances moldues, enfant.

Il ne faudra pas que ce retour à l'appartement des parents dure, je me promets. Il ne faut pas retourner vers l'arrière, le passé bon ou mauvais. Il faut partir au plus vite vers de nouveaux horizons plus libres et plus enrichissants.

oo Pire que naïf peut-être

"Kane ?", m'appelle une voix depuis le couloir.

La porte d'entrée vient de s'ouvrir ; j'ai pensé que Mãe n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer voir mon installation mais, à la voix, je dirais plutôt Cyrus.

"Dans ma chambre", je réponds donc en allant à la porte de ladite chambre toute proche de l'entrée.

On se dévisage ; il est pour toujours le plus grand de nous tous ; ses cheveux noirs ont quelques reflets argentés que je n'avais pas remarqués aussi nombreux. Ses yeux gris, miroir des miens, hésitent entre l'empathie et la distance, je le vois bien.

"Une bière ?", il propose après un assez long silence.

J'opine, et nous allons de concert jusqu'à la cuisine. Il tire du réfrigérateur deux de ces bières belges que Mãe se fait ramener par la voie diplomatique ou par les stagiaires Aurors. Je ne le fais pas exprès, mais je me souviens immédiatement combien Eolynn trouvait ça chic. Deux ans de vie commune, sa titularisation, rien n'aura entamé le respect inquiet que mon ex-petite amie pouvait avoir pour ma mère - son Commandant. J'ai voulu en tenir compte - trop, d'après Iris ; oui, sœurette, je m'en souviens - avec comme principal résultat d'avoir creusé un fossé assez profond entre ma mère et moi. J'ai sincèrement pensé que ça en valait le coup ; une façon de manifester à ma petite amie combien je voulais que notre couple marche. Je ne sais pas si Eolynn a finalement mesuré ou apprécié ce choix. En tout cas, quand notre séparation est devenue un projet assez concret, la priorité de ma future ex a été de manifester sa loyauté professionnelle avant tout. J'ai dû donc faire face à une mère indignée d'avoir appris par sa subordonnée que nous n'étions plus ensemble depuis deux semaines. "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, Kane !?" Et comme la seule défense qui me venait a été : "J'espère peut-être toujours qu'elle change d'avis", j'ai dû affronter un regard désolé et soucieux pour moi qui ne m'a pas rappelé de très bons souvenirs.. Oui, nous avons tous besoin d'air et de distance.

"Laisse-moi deviner qui t'envoie : Mãe ? Papa ? Iris ?", je finis par questionner. J'en suis déjà à la moitié de ma bière et je reste le plus mauvais avocat de la famille.

"Ginny", il répond.

Évidemment, je songe en me reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé. Évidemment, Ginny a su que j'avais été recruté par son Association d'aide médicale magique des femmes partout dans le monde. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Reste que je ne vais pas aider Cyrus pour autant ; il va me dire pourquoi il est là,et non Ginny.

On se regarde assez longtemps, et il finit par expliciter :

"Elle s'est demandée s'il pouvait exister un docteur Lupin dont elle ne connaîtrait pas l'existence puis elle est arrivée à la conclusion que non. Reste que tu n'es pas spécialisé en obstétrique, si je me rappelle bien ta brillante soutenance."

"Non, mais je suis sûr que Gin t'a précisé que le poste n'était pas seulement de l'obstétrique, sinon je n'aurais même pas postulé", je contre avec sincérité. "Il s'agit de renforcer l'équipe sur place pour les cas compliqués ; de développer la formation d'apprentis ; mais surtout d'offrir des soins plus variés que l'accompagnement des grossesses et des naissances..."

"Kane, tu es spécialiste des troubles de la mémoire !", il me coupe. Enseignant, chercheur de renommée internationale,Cyrus a après tout été un relecteur attentif de ma thèse, et les questions de mémoire ne peuvent que le toucher, évidemment. Peut-être qu'il voit dans mon choix actuel un agaçant manque d'ambition académique.

"Il fallait également prouver avoir et maîtriser un animagus même en situation de stress, accepter de vivre avec des garous même pendant les pleines lunes et s'y connaître en potions : voilà trois points qui m'ont fait sortir du lot", je réplique. "Pas trop de concurrence en fait."

"Mais Il Paradiso, Kane", il soupire sur le ton du grand frère raisonnable.

"Je voulais partir, et tout m'aurait été : le Congo, les Andes ou le Bangladesh", je réponds. "Sauf que le seul poste qu'on me propose est à Il Paradiso."

Cyrus soupire plusieurs fois avant de repartir au front. Un Gryffondor apprend à planifier ses attaques mais peu à y renoncer, je tiens cette maxime de mon autre grand frère.

"Tu te fais larguer par Eolynn et tu vas où : là où vit ta précédente ex ?", il remarque sans aucun effort de diplomatie. Ça me va.

"J'ai appelé deux personnes avant d'accepter : Papa et Rosabel. Me croiras-tu : cette dernière a sauté de joie. Selon elle, je suis exactement ce que le dispensaire pouvait espérer et elle est contente d'avoir un vieux copain à portée de main. Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté ni pour elle ni pour moi", je pose.

"Tu sais que je ne crois pas trop à ces histoires d'amitié, Kane. Vous vous mentez peut-être tous les deux, mais on ne peut pas être amis quand on a été amoureux !"

J'inspire longuement pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

"Tout le monde ne peut pas épouser sa première camarade de jeux, Cyrus. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est voué à le regretter toute sa vie ou à ne pas être capable d'avoir des relations cordiales."

"Non", il reconnaît avec un demi sourire. Il prend une gorgée de bière, joue à décoller l'étiquette avec son étrange moine ventru. "T'as parlé à Harry ?" J'opine sobrement en me disant que, s'il demande, c'est que lui ne l'a pas appelé. La raison m'échappe. "Je ne suis allé qu'une fois à Il Paradiso, mais... être un Lupin là-bas, ça ne sera pas l'anonymat et l'évasion que tu prétends rechercher..."

"Il Paradiso aujourd'hui n'est plus le camp retranché que Harry a découvert - lui-même te le dirait ; il y vient des gens de partout, et je ne suis pas obligé de faire état de mon patronyme en permanence. Je ne suis pas naïf mais..."

"Tu as toujours été pire que naïf, Kane", il s'agace. "Tu as toujours cru que tu pouvais changer le monde et que tu avais même le droit de le faire !"

"N'importe quoi", je gronde.

"Tu as longtemps pensé que ton sang était spécial à cause d'une phrase stupide lancée par des créatures de la lagune vénitienne..."

"Je ne suis pas obligé d'écouter autant de conneries", je prétends en me levant.

"Tu t'es juré tout môme de supprimer la lycanthropie", il me rappelle en me prenant la main pour que je ne m'enfuie pas. "Tu as mordu un pauvre gosse moldu pour en faire un sorcier", il continue sans animosité mais sans pitié non plus.

"Cyrus, n'allons pas sur ce terrain", je le préviens.

"Tu souffres, docteur, d'un mal commun à beaucoup de sorciers que j'appelle la tentation de la toute puissance", il persiste.

"Mais tu t'es regardé avant de donner des leçons hors de saison ?", j'explose. "Tu es sans doute la meilleure incarnation du refus d'une destinée moyenne !" Le coup porte, je le vois à ses yeux même s'il décide de ne pas répondre. J'inspire pour essayer un compromis : "Je veux juste être utile, aider, soigner des gens dont la plupart ont encore peur et oublier Londres. Il Paradiso, c'est tout ça. Rien que ça. Pas plus que cela."

"C'est un sacré programme, petit frère", il soupire en me lâchant la main. "Je te souhaite d'y arriver bien sûr. Et, que tu y arrives ou non.."

"Merci du vote de confiance !"

"...on sera là", il termine en se levant à son tour.

Mon envie première est de m'enfuir. J'ai eu récemment ma dose de gens qui pensaient savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ; qui m'accusaient de me mentir ou de faire semblant de m'engager. Donc, logiquement, je ne pars pas. Iris aurait sans doute trouvé une bonne répartie ou serait allée au bout de la dispute. Je ne suis pas Iris et, ça, je le sais depuis autant de temps que je sais parler. Alors je tiens ma position, je fais face et je dis la vérité :

"Je sais."

"Tu t'en rappelleras cette fois, hein ?", il insiste impérieux. Agaçant et touchant à la fois dans son inquiétude.

"Je n'ai plus neuf ans", je soupire. "Vous n'allez pas m'enfermer éternellement dans une seule bêtise !"

"Ce ne sont pas tes bêtises qui m'inquiètent, Kane, ce sont au contraire tes envies de bien faire. Je préférerais que tu partes en moto droit devant toi, sans plan et sans prétendre rendre service à quiconque autre que toi..."

"Tu recommences", je remarque stoïquement.

"Sans doute", il admet avec un de ses sourires dont il a le secret. "Promets-moi juste que si l'envie de sauver le monde te vient... "

"J'y réfléchirai à deux fois, promis".

"Et pas tout seul" il rajoute.

"Pas tout seul", je promets.

 _oo Lorsque j'ai mordu Tim, je voulais bien faire_

C'est vrai que lorsque j'ai mordu Tim, je voulais bien faire, je concède silencieusement à Cyrus, parti depuis longtemps. Allongé sur mon lit, j'ai un verre à la main, la bouteille de whisky sur la carpette, et il ne faudrait sans doute pas que Mãe décide de passer. J'ai éteint la lumière, j'argumente pour moi seul, je pourrais dire que je dors.

Tim était le meilleur ami de Paul, le voisin pile un an plus âgé que Iris et moi ; sa petite sœur avait un an de moins. Ça faisait des années qu'on jouait ensemble à chaque période de vacances, Tim, Paul, Iris et moi. Tim oubliait tout quand il jouait ; il se donnait totalement. Il inventait des histoires incroyables avec une facilité qui nous bluffait tous. Il faisait attention aux détails et ne supportait pas qu'on sous-entende même un instant que ce n'était pas la réalité. Ses histoires dépassaient les possibilités même de la magie, ce qui nous fascinait, Iris et moi. Lui croyait assez fermement à l'existence de la magie, de mondes parallèles et de pouvoirs incroyables qu'il aurait suffi d'apprendre à utiliser. Le nombre de fois où Mãe ou Papa nous ont regardés avec soupçon en l'entendant parler ! Pourtant Tim n'avait pas besoin de nous pour inventer et croire à tout ça. C'était plutôt le contraire, en fait. Ses histoires nous donnaient une vision rafraîchissante et valorisante de notre quotidien magique, je le comprends avec le recul.

Mais notre bande de copains grandissait ; on avait presque dix ans, et de plus en plus d'enfants au parc trouvaient ses histoires trop incroyables, trop longues et trop précises. Ils n'avaient plus autant envie de jeux immersifs. Ils regardaient les ados fumer et s'embrasser en cachette ; rêvaient d'aller jouer aux jeux vidéos ; de faire des tours de mobylette et de grande roue. Tout ça attristait Tim qui me disait que "quand on serait comme les adultes, on serait sûrs de ne jamais trouver les pays de la magie". Il y croyait tellement. Il était tellement triste. Je l'étais aussi.

"Je donnerais n'importe quoi", il a fini par me confier des larmes au yeux un soir avant qu'on ne se quitte. On rentrait même à Poudlard, Iris et moi d'ailleurs ; on n'allait pas revenir avant plusieurs semaines. "Je ferais n'importe quoi, je subirais n'importe quelle épreuve. S'il faut devenir un animal, changer de forme, donner mon âme... tout me va."

Dire que l'idée m'a hanté derrière est une blague. J'ai essayé de mener une enquête discrète, de lire des livres sur le sujet, mais un gosse de neuf ans, même à Poudlard, n'a - et sans doute heureusement - pas accès aux ressources pour répondre effectivement à une telle question ou d'en mesurer les limites. Restait finalement ma propre imagination.

Iris s'est bien sûr demandé ce que je mijotais. Mais elle n'a évidemment pas pu prévoir ce que je pouvais avoir en tête. L'imagination, ça n'a jamais été totalement son truc, à Iris. Faut dire que j'avais mis la barre très haut dans ma petite tête de Kane Lupin. J'étais assez fier de mon idée. Je m'imaginais déjà Tim me vouer une reconnaissance éternelle. N'importe quoi, bien sûr.

Donc, j'ai mordu Tim la veille de la pleine lune, à ce moment où - ça, je l'avais vérifié - l'appel de la lycanthropie commence. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un quelconque effet de la lune sur mon corps, mais je me rappelais que mes frères - mes modèles, mes héros - avec leurs amis savants avaient longuement disserté sur l'effet de la lune au moment de sauver mon père au Brésil. J'étais un Sang de Lune ; si je devais transmettre la magie, ça ne pouvait être qu'à ce moment là, avais-je décidé. Évidemment. Comment ça, on aurait mieux fait de m'enfermer ?

Je l'ai mordu sous couvert de jeu. J'étais un homme-lion - "beaucoup plus puissant qu'un homme loup", répétait souvent Tim. Je revendiquais souvent ce rôle en arguant que mon deuxième prénom était Léo, le lion. Je pensais souvent aussi que c'était l'emblème de Gryffondor, mais ça je le gardais quand même pour moi.

Bref, c'était donc naturel que, moi, le lion, je le morde, lui, l'homme singe, "plus malin qu'un homme et qu'un singe". Je l'ai prévenu avant de le faire - "L'homme lion a faim !" J'ai mordu fort parce que je voulais que ça marche. Tim a crié de surprise et de douleur, et j'ai senti le goût métallique et écœurant de son sang dans ma bouche. Paul m'a fait lâcher en me bourrant de coups, quand il a eu surmonté sa surprise. Il criait que j'étais malade, Iris était livide et Diana était partie chercher leur jeune fille au pair du moment. Une Autrichienne si je me souviens bien.

La mère de Tim était au parc, elle aussi. Elle a hésité à emmener son fils voir un médecin mais Tim ne saignait plus. Finalement, elle nous a accompagnés parce qu'elle voulait parler "à ma famille". Cyrus avait convenu avec l'Autrichienne de nous ramener chez lui, de l'autre côté du parc par rapport à l'appartement des parents. Il avait du travail - des cours sans doute - et Candido faisait la sieste. Autant dire qu'il avait été content de nous envoyer jouer dehors.

Le temps du trajet, Tim regardait alternativement sa main et moi, avec un air médusé et, moi, je crois que je souriais malgré les nuages lourds et noirs qui s'amoncelaient à mon insu. L'Autrichienne a cru que je me moquais d'elle et elle m'a crié dessus. J'ai pensé qu'elle ne comprenait rien à rien.

Cyrus n'a pas longtemps souri quand il a ouvert la porte et qu'elle lui a raconté ce qui venait de se passer avec tous les verbes au présent plutôt qu'au passé et avec un accent à couper au couteau tant elle était agitée. Il est à mettre au crédit de mon grand frère qu'il n'a pas hurlé ou réagi de manière trop sorcière non plus - genre jeter un sortilège d'oubliette à toute l'assemblée ; ce que dans ma naïveté d'enfant, j'aurais trouvé normal, j'en ai peur. Il a pris les choses en main avec une efficacité qui m'a fait me poser mes premières questions.

Il a remercié l'Autrichienne de ses services, et fait partir avec elle Paul et sa sœur. Il lui a même peut-être donné de l'argent, je ne me souviens plus. Ensuite, il a assis la mère de Tim sur le meilleur fauteuil de leur salon et nous a intimé d'un geste péremptoire de nous installer sur le canapé. Iris avait tellement peur que je n'obéisse pas qu'elle a failli me faire tomber avant le canapé tant elle me poussait. Cyrus s'est occupé de Tim, l'a perché sur le bar de leur cuisine américaine et a fait tout un show de soins moldus - désinfection, crème, pansement. Il en a bien sûr profité pour prendre les échantillons dont il avait besoin. J'ai commencé à mesurer que personne n'allait me remercier avec effusion. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

"Mes parents vous appelleront sûrement ; peut-être voudront-ils passer s'excuser", a prétendu Cyrus pour récupérer toutes les coordonnées de la famille de Tim. C'est à ce moment-là que Candido, qui avait sept mois, s'est réveillé.

"Mon fils", a-t-il expliqué à la maman de Tim.

La brave dame a du coup mieux compris pourquoi personne d'autre que la babysitter des voisins étaient avec nous et a trouvé que c'était un magnifique petit garçon. Cyrus les a enfin conduits à la porte en s'excusant tout du long pour moi, nos parents et lui-même. Je n'étais pas loin de trouver qu'il en faisait bien trop.

"Ce n'est pas très grave", a soupiré la mère de Tim. "C'est juste curieux. Ils sont un peu grands pour en arriver à se mordre, non ?"

"C'était un jeu : la lutte de l'homme-lion et de l'homme-singe", a glissé Iris, mon avocate.

"J'ai peur que le lion ne regrette bientôt amèrement son éphémère victoire", a sombrement commenté Cyrus. "Tu peux commencer par t'excuser, Kane."

Je me suis exécuté du bout des lèvres, en me demandant comment dire à Tim qu'il était peut-être devenu un sorcier et qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait peur s'il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau. Rien ne se passait comme je l'avais si soigneusement imaginé. Tim n'a rien répondu à mes excuses, et la porte s'est refermée sur lui et sa mère.

Cyrus a fait venir le tapis de jeu de Candido dans le salon et l'a posé dessus, en me lançant: "Je lui fais à manger avant qu'il ne perde patience. Tu peux en profiter pour trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ce que je viens d'entendre, Kane !"

"C'était un jeu, Cyrus", a répété Iris.

Elle ne le savait pas encore mais elle allait répéter cette théorie un paquet de fois.

"Tu sais quoi, Iris ? Sauf si c'est toi qui l'as convaincu que c'était une bonne idée de mordre Tim.."

"Non !", s'est protégée ma jumelle.

"...alors je t'invite à trouver un livre ou une quelconque occupation silencieuse, parce que c'est Kane que je veux entendre et lui seul."

Le temps du goûter de Candido ne m'a pas permis pas de trouver une meilleure justification que celle proposée par ma jumelle : "On jouait. Je suis désolé."

Iris était déjà à l'époque une bien meilleure stratège que moi, mais je me rappelle que Cyrus reste essentiellement sceptique devant mes explications. Il va jusqu'à me le dire :

"Kane, comme le remarquait la mère de Tim, ça fait longtemps que vous savez qu'on ne mord pas pour jouer et... tu m'as l'air assez calme pour quelqu'un de désolé..."

"Je le suis !"

"Tu es désolé qu'on te tombe dessus", il estime froidement. "Je crois que tu ne mesures pas une seconde les conséquences de ce que tu as fait. Si ça s'apprend... même à la Fondation - tu imagines la tête de tes copains Virgil et Rosabel s'ils apprennent que tu as mordu quelqu'un pour jouer ?"

L'idée me saisit, je dois l'avouer. Je les vois mal comprendre que je puisse jouer avec ce qui est pour eux le tabou ultime. Et penser à eux amène aussi la question de la réaction de mon père, lycanthrope lui aussi. Étonnamment, je ne m'étais jamais posé la question avant.

"Mais, je ne suis pas un garou", j'essaie un peu nerveux. Si j'osais, je dirais bien que ça n'a rien à voir ; qu'au contraire, ma morsure se veut l'inverse d'une malédiction. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je suis déjà en train de réviser la justesse de cette idée parce que je le dis pas.

"Non", concède Cyrus, toujours l'air sceptique. "Ça n'excuserait rien mais, au moins, on pourrait comprendre ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête."

"Rien", je mens en détournant les yeux tout en étant conscient que c'est un aveu. Tout moi, encore aujourd'hui.

"À ta guise, Kane", décide Cyrus en se levant pour m'asséner de toute sa hauteur le fond de sa pensée : "Mãe arrive, et je lui cède bien volontiers la place. Mais personne ne pourra t'aider tant qu'on ne comprendra pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Et crois-moi, tu as besoin d'aide, tout lion que tu crois être !"

Moins d'une heure après, j'essaie les mêmes arguments - un jeu ; je regrette - auprès de ma mère. Pas plus que mon frère aîné, elle n'a l'air de me croire totalement. Pas plus que lui, elle ne hurle non plus. Elle semble étrangement lointaine, même quand elle prend ma main. Aujourd'hui je me dis qu'elle devait s'être réfugiée derrière des réflexes d'Auror pour faire face. Il suffit d'imaginer que je doive soigner quelqu'un de ma famille sérieusement en danger pour comprendre pourquoi la distance est nécessaire.

À elle non plus, je n'ose pas dire ce que j'espère alors toujours : la transformation sorcière de mon copain Tim. La réaction de Cyrus - appeler Mãe pour une dispute de parc, du jamais vu - n'était pas la dernière étrangeté de la réaction de mes proches. Ginny est venue prendre Candido et Iris pour les emmener au Terrier. Dès que Mãe a été là, Cyrus est parti s'enfermer dans le laboratoire de la Fondation avec les échantillons de sang de Tim. Tous m'ont regardé avec une sorte de perplexité inquiète que je ne connaissais pas.

"Vous jouiez à vous mordre ?", questionne donc à son tour, Mãe .

"Non, on jouait à la jungle, et j'ai dit... l'homme-lion a faim..."

"Et tu l'as mordu ?"

"Oui", j'admets en espérant vaguement qu'on en reste là. Demain, Tim sera un sorcier et ils comprendront. Je ne crois plus totalement m'en sortir avec des félicitations générales, mais il me semble que tout sera plus simple à expliquer. L'urgence sera de s'occuper de Tim, n'est-ce pas ?

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous jouez à la jungle. Jamais tu ne l'as mordu", elle souligne, totalement sourde à mon espoir silencieux.

"Non."

"Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne sais pas", je mens en essayant de ne pas détourner les yeux. J'y arrive de haute lutte mais sans la convaincre une seconde, c'est évident.

"Qu'est-ce qui était différent ?", elle insiste avec un calme très inquiétant. S'il y a une chose qu'elle ne supporte pas c'est le mensonge, et je le sais. Or là, elle vient de décider de passer outre.

Prudemment, je me contente de hausser les épaules.

"Tu te sentais différent ?", elle questionne un ton plus bas comme si elle avait dû se forcer à le faire, et je comprends sans le vouloir pourquoi elle reste calme. Elle se demande si la lune m'a fait faire cela, à moi, le fils d'un lycanthrope. Comme l'a rappelé Cyrus, j'en sais trop sur le sujet pour ne pas mesurer les implications.

"Non, Mãe", je trouve la force de lui promettre. Je pense qu'elle entend que je suis sincère cette fois.

"Je ne comprends pas, Kane. Pourquoi ?", elle soupire. "Ça ne te ressemble pas... ça n'a aucun sens en fait..."

"Vraiment ?", je lâche assez surpris, presque déçu, que personne ne comprenne finalement.

Elle me regarde longtemps avant de s'agacer : "Kane, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer aux devinettes. Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as mordu délibérément ? Mais, Merlin, Cerridwen, pourquoi ?!"

"Pour... pour...", je balbutie en cherchant frénétiquement la meilleure façon de le formuler. "Pour partager mes dons avec lui..."

"Pardon ?" Je préfère la laisser réfléchir. Et bien sûr, elle trouve : "Tu pensais en faire un sorcier ? En le mordant ?!"

"C'est... presque la pleine lune et... j'ai un sang de lune - ça doit être le meilleur moment", j'argumente. Ses yeux s'écarquillent d'incrédulité et je continue à plaider : "Il en a tellement envie !"

"C'est ce que tu crois", elle articule avec peine. Je réalise aujourd'hui combien les émotions qui la traversaient devaient être violentes et contradictoires. J'étais tellement loin d'imaginer.

"Tu n'en sais rien ; tu ne le connais pas comme moi !", je me souviens avoir encore argumenté.

"J'espère qu'il ne sait pas que tu es un sorcier !"

"Non, non !", je promets avec véhémence. "Mais il aime la magie ; il répète tout le temps qu'il voudrait qu'elle existe... qu'il donnerait tout pour avoir des pouvoirs... J'ai pensé que ça marcherait peut-être."

"Imaginons que ça marche", elle commence d'une voix très basse qui annonçait une leçon longue. "Comment vas-tu lui expliquer ? Que diront ses parents ? Que dira le Ministère, Kane ! Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu ne mesures pas que si ton geste réussissait... ce serait un crime, en fait. On n'attaque pas magiquement les Moldus, on ne se fait pas connaître, directement ou indirectement, on ne transforme pas la nature des autres êtres vivants... ce sont les piliers de la magie blanche, Kane !"

Ma mère était alors deuxième lieutenant de la Division des Aurors britanniques ; mon père, un lycanthrope certes, mais le directeur de Poudlard et de la Fondation Sirius Black ; j'avais l'habitude de les voir plier le monde à pas mal de leurs désirs. Mais je savais aussi qu'il y avait des règles qui s'imposaient à tous. Depuis tout petit, je devais cacher à mes copains de jeux londoniens que j'étais un sorcier ; les lycanthropes, mon père compris, n'avaient pas exactement les mêmes droits que les autres sorciers, je le savais.

"Je vais avoir des ennuis avec le Ministère ?", j'envisage pour la première fois avec une inquiétude diffuse et incrédule.

"Tu sais ce que je souhaite, Kane ?", elle me demande. J'ai secoué la tête sans doute. "Que ta morsure n'ait absolument rien changé à son aura ; que la magie reste son rêve inaccessible. Dans le cas contraire, je ne sais pas si nous saurons faire face", elle me livre avec une sincérité nue qui me glace. "Déjà, si ce môme va bien... ça va être assez compliqué comme cela... Merlin, j'aurais jamais cru qu'à neuf ans, tu allais nous faire une connerie pire que Harry et Cyrus réunis !"

oooo

Voilà, voilà... Je pensais que ça viendrait plus vite mais je ne voulais rien poster avant d'avoir atteint un certain point de l'histoire qui me garantit de ne pas trop avoir à revenir sur des choses que j'aurais écrites. Vous pouvez donc compter sur les neuf chapitres suivants :ils sont écrits.

L'équipe de tournage de la saison 7 n'a pas beaucoup changé : Alixe, Fée Flea(u) et Dina me tiennent toujours la main.

L'affiche est un beau cadeau de Fénicina qui a bien grandi et se fait appeler "Kraken Multicolor" quand elle peint et elle dessine. Je vais mettre le lien de son instagram sur ma page...


	2. L'homme Loup

**2 - L'homme loup**

Je ne me souviens pas de tout ; vaguement d'une nuit très longue. Je suis envoyé au lit après le dîner comme si j'avais été particulièrement turbulent. Je suis dans la chambre que j'occupe ce soir. Iris n'est pas là ; tout me semble terriblement bizarre. J'ai du mal à m'endormir et j'écoute Mãe tourner en rond dans l'appartement comme si elle ressentait ce fameux appel de la lune.

À un moment, Carley et Dawn viennent la rejoindre. Ils ne vont pas dans le salon pour discuter ; aujourd'hui comme hier, je les imagine tous les trois, debout, sur le qui-vive dans l'entrée. Trois Aurors liés par une amitié sans faille.

"Tu sur-réagis, Tonksie", dit Carley. "C'est une belle connerie, je te l'accorde, mais comment ça marcherait ? Si c'était si simple de devenir sorcier, ça se saurait !"

Depuis mon lit, je suis assez vexé de cette opinion, autant le dire.

"Est-ce que je sais, moi ? Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui se passe quand un enfant de garou mord un enfant moldu avec la volonté sincère de changer son aura ?", répond ma mère avec une voix fragile. "S'il y a des livres qui racontent ça, j'imagine qu'ils sont dans des bibliothèques où ni toi, ni moi ne mettront jamais les pieds !"

"Tu as peur qu'il lui donne... que le gosse devienne un garou", interprète Dawn et, moi, dans mon lit, je me fais minuscule. Devenir un garou est une tragédie, je le sais déjà. J'ai voulu partager ma magie, pas provoquer une tragédie.

"Je devrais aller chez eux... faire venir Cyrus ici, avec Kane, et aller surveiller ce qui se passe", estime ma mère.

"On a les sphères, Dora - celles que tu as posées quand tu es allée chez eux. On saura", rappelle Carley.

"Mais on sera trop loin !", objecte ma mère et, dans mon esprit d'enfant, il y a l'image d'un loup acculé qui attaque les humains autour de lui. Non pas un loup, un enfant-loup attaquant sa famille humaine, à cause de moi...

"Alors, on va se relayer. J'y vais en premier", propose Carley avec la même certitude sereine qu'il a eu au début de la conversation. Pratique, calme, efficace. "On a amené une voiture pour se planquer devant. À minuit, tu me remplaces. Dawn prendra la suite à trois heures."

"C'est à dire quand il ne risquera plus de se passer quoi que ce soit", commente cette dernière avec cette pointe d'humour décalée qui la caractérise. Je crois me rappeler qu'elle est alors enceinte mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

"Un de nous sera tout près ; les autres le rejoignent s'il se passe quelque chose", continue Carley sans y prêter attention.

"Rien ne dit combien de temps on va devoir le surveiller pour être sûrs", se désole Mãe, notoirement plus calme.

"Cyrus et Susan auront sans doute des résultats demain matin", lui rappelle Dawn. "Va te reposer, tu prends la suite de Carley..."

"Je n'ai même pas demandé ce que vous avez fait de vos enfants !"

"Ma mère les garde. Va te reposer", répond Dawn. La porte se referme ; Carley a dû partir.

"Comme si j'allais dormir !", s'agace ma mère.

"Prends une potion de détente et repose-toi. Kane a besoin de toi, solide et maîtresse de tes nerfs ; Remus aussi... tu n'as pas le choix", estime sa meilleure amie depuis le premier jour à Poudlard.

Mãe a obtempéré. Aujourd'hui encore quand Dawn prend ce ton-là, Mãe obtempère, toute Commandante des Aurors qu'elle soit devenue.

Au petit-déjeuner, les adultes ont la gentillesse de m'informer que mon plan de transformation de l'avenir de Tim a sans doute totalement foiré. Ils insistent pour que j'en sois content. Je feinte en demandant quand revient Iris.

"En fait, c'est toi qui vas la rejoindre au Terrier. Je vais t'envoyer depuis la Croisée des Chemins en allant au Ministère", m'apprend Mãe, notoirement directive. "Je travaille ce matin ; je vais chercher Remus ; on vous rejoint ce soir."

"On s'organise pour la surveillance, t'inquiète", répète Carley.

"Si Kingsley l'apprend", elle se désole malgré tout.

"Il est possible que tu doives lui en parler, Tonks", soupire Carley. "Une fois que Remus saura et que Cyrus et Susan auront une opinion... il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de toi.."

"S'il y a quelque chose à savoir", rajoute Dawn.

"S'il y a quoi que ce soit, sache que je donnerais ma démission avant toute chose ; Remus aussi, j'imagine... Il faudra qu'on parte... qu'on essaie de sauver ce qu'on peut de la Fondation..."

"Dora, tu vas un peu vite", essaie de l'interrompre Dawn avec un regard insistant vers moi qui ai cessé de mastiquer mon toast en entendant l'énumération des catastrophes attendues.

"Pour l'instant, envisager le pire est ce qui me permet de faire face", rétorque Mãe juste avant de m'envoyer m'habiller.

En allant à la Croisée des Chemins, elle ne me lâche pas une seconde la main - ce qu'elle ne fait jamais depuis plus longtemps que je me souvienne - mais ne me dit pas un mot. On s'arrête chez Tim pour "prendre des nouvelles".

"Madame Lupin, il ne faut pas vous inquiéter comme ça. On lui a dit à Tim : voilà où ça te mène de croire à tes histoires dur comme fer ! C'est la vérité ! Ça sera une bonne leçon aussi pour Kane ; il faut qu'ils grandissent et qu'ils arrêtent avec leur magie, sorcellerie et contes de bonnes femmes", estime son père.

Tim, derrière lui, a l'air toujours médusé de l'histoire. Quelque part, je ne suis pas loin de penser comme lui.

La journée au Terrier est sans fin. Iris, toujours meilleure que moi pour sentir les forces en jeu dans les têtes des adultes, m'a convaincu que si l'inquiétude des adultes tournaient autour de la lycanthropie, Papa allait me "pulvériser" - son mot.

"Tu dois redire que c'est un jeu", elle conseille.

"Sauf que j'ai expliqué à Mãe que non", je lui rappelle.

"Mais quelle idée ! Tu croyais quoi, qu'ils allaient te trouver génial !? T'es incroyable des fois. Plus naïf encore que les Moldus !"

Ma sœur a toujours su me réconforter.

Papa et Mãe viennent nous chercher assez tard au Terrier. On était planqués dans l'escalier et on a donc pu savoir que les analyses comme la surveillance de Tim et de sa famille ne permettaient nullement de "craindre qu'une quelconque contagion ait eu lieu". Je me rappelle que j'étais assez vexé, bien que confusément content, du soulagement palpable des adultes. S'ils avaient su que je me demandais encore si j'aurais dû demander à dormir chez lui et le mordre à minuit pour que ça marche, ils auraient sans doute désespéré.

"Ouf", a commenté Iris à côté de moi. En bas, je crois que Arthur voulait savoir ce qu'en pensait Albus. Mais je n'ai pas compris la réponse de Papa.

Mãe nous a ensuite appelés, et Iris m'a empêché de descendre trop vite pour rendre crédible notre absence dans l'escalier. En descendant les marches à sa suite, j'ai cherché le regard de mon père et il a détourné les yeux. Je ne le savais pas encore mais ça allait durer des jours. Jusqu'à ce que mes frères s'en mêlent.

oo _Ce qu'ils peuvent faire de mieux pour nous_

"Colle-lui une fessée si ça te fait te sentir mieux, il ne l'aura pas volée, mais arrête de l'ignorer !"

Les mots de Cyrus nous cueillent alors qu'on sort de la salle de bains, Iris et moi, prêts pour aller se coucher. Le dîner a été tendu comme un arc, et j'imagine qu'on aurait dû savoir que si Harry et Cyrus étaient là sans leur famille respective, c'est que le sujet n'avait rien de bénin.

"Cyrus, je n'ai pas besoin de ton mépris", répond Papa d'un ton glacial.

"Remus Lupin, ce père abusif - arrête ton cinéma !"

"Si vous évitiez tous les deux le mélo, on pourrait se concentrer sur l'essentiel", essaie Harry. "Kane a besoin de toi ; ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas, Papa ; on est, tous les deux, la preuve que tu peux faire face à bien pire !"

Mãe sort alors la tête du salon, nous voit et nous rejoint après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. Ça rend les mots qui suivent moins compréhensibles sans arrêter la colère des voix.

"C'est bon", elle commente en nous poussant vers notre chambre. "Au lit, tous les deux"

"Mais, Mãe", proteste Iris avec un geste vers le salon.

"Laisse-les", elle conseille. "Visiblement, elle ne fait de mal à personne, cette conversation."

"Quoi ?", s'indigne ma petite soeur. "Cyrus et Harry ! Ils disent à Papa de... de punir Kane... C'était un jeu, Mãe !"

Notre mère se fige dans un mouvement un peu inquiétant et s'agenouille pour nous regarder droit dans les yeux, l'un après l'autre : "Ce n'était pas un jeu, Iris, et tu le sais très bien. Répéter un mensonge n'en fait pas une vérité. Et, Harry et Cyrus... ils essaient de nous rendre le plus grand service que quiconque peut nous rendre, et je suis sûre que tu t'en rends compte. Tu devrais les remercier de l'effort qu'ils font ; ce n'est pas facile pour eux de prendre cette place. Ils pourraient se dire qu'ils ont maintenant leurs propres familles..."

"On est leur famille !", s'indigne Iris en donnant un coup de pied rageur au mur.

"Iris, s'il te plaît, fais un effort, je ne vais pas avoir la patience", prévient Mãe en nous poussant vers nos lits.

Ma jumelle entend la mise en garde et se roule en boule dans son lit sans un autre mot. J'essaie de faire comme elle, mais j'avoue que j'ai l'impression que je devrais au contraire retourner dans le salon et faire face à la tempête qui s'y déroule à cause de moi. Mãe s'assoit sur mon lit.

"Ça va s'arranger, Kane, je te promets que ça va s'arranger."

"Ils ont raison, Papa... il ne veut plus de moi", j'arrive à articuler. Iris se redresse dans son lit, et Mãe tend une main pour lui intimer le silence.

"Il ne... Remus se rend responsable de ce que tu as fait... il se sent incapable d'y faire face", elle essaie, s'arrêtant à chaque fois comme si les mots ne lui paraissaient pas rendre justice à ses pensées. Moi, je me rappelle que j'avais les larmes aux yeux. "Il se trompe, Kane, je sais qu'il se trompe et que tes frères sont les mieux placés pour le lui faire entendre."

 _ooo Une force positive équivalente_

Quand la porte de notre chambre s'ouvre, Iris est dans le même lit que moi. J'ai pleuré assez pour m'endormir d'épuisement, mais pas assez profondément pour rater le bruit de la porte ou le mouvement de ma soeur qui se dresse.

"Papa ?"

"Je vois que vous ne dormez pas", il soupire en regardant derrière lui dans le couloir comme s'il pouvait échapper à la conversation. Ses yeux reviennent pourtant vers nous, sur nous deux, pour la première fois depuis des jours. "Iris, Dora t'attend dans la cuisine ; elle prépare du chocolat... S'il te plait."

"Kane...", commence Iris, protectrice.

"Je ne crois pas que Kane ait envie d'attendre davantage", lui oppose Papa.

Ma jumelle met un temps infini à sortir du lit et de la chambre. Le temps semble totalement suspendu jusqu'à ce que Papa entre et s'assoit sur mon lit. Dans mon souvenir qui dramatise sans doute les choses, nous ne sommes éclairés que par la lumière du couloir

"Je dois te demander pardon", il finit par commencer très bas, tellement bas que je me dis que j'ai dû mal entendre.

"C'est moi..."

"Non, Kane. Que tu aies fait des bêtises, des actes graves, on va en parler, mais tu ne me dois en aucun cas des excuses personnelles, alors que le contraire est vrai. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi depuis une semaine alors que tu avais certainement besoin de moi et que je le savais. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'excuses ; je suis un adulte et je savais. Je répète donc : je te demande sincèrement pardon, Kane."

Bizarrement, ses excuses m'intimident plus que s'il s'était mis à me gronder avec la voix glaciale qui lui vient dans ces moments-là.

"Tu crois que tu peux me pardonner, Kane ?", il insiste.

"Je... Papa... tu ne me regardais pas", je lâche, et les larmes viennent en même temps.

"Je sais. Pardon, mon chéri, pardon", il répète en boucle en me tirant des couvertures pour me serrer contre lui. On reste longtemps comme ça, il me semble. Il ne m'a pas lâché quand il reprend : "Tu nous a fait très peur, Kane et il va falloir qu'on en parle."

"Je... je voulais juste qu'il soit content !"

Il me serre plus fort avant de souffler : "Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit si simple, Kane. Essayons de reprendre depuis le début. Est-qu'on mord, Kane ? Est-ce qu'on frappe ? Est-ce qu'on attaque délibérément les autres ?"

"Je voulais juste...", je répète.

"S'il te plait, réponds à ma question ; je sais que tes motivations sont complexes, mais les règles sont justement là pour aider à faire les bons choix. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire, et c'est tout..." Il y a alors un drôle de son dans sa voix comme s'il se retenait de rire, et je lève ma tête vers lui. "Je viens de citer Cyrus, Kane ; il ne faudra pas lui dire", il me confie très bas. Et on a un fou-rire stupide tous les deux.

"Je ne l'ai pas mordu pour l'attaquer, Papa", je reconnais quand on s'est calmés. On ne s'est toujours pas lâchés.

"Mais tu l'as mordu. Tu aurais pu le couper avec une lame, ou je ne sais quoi, ça serait pareil - ou presque. Tu n'as pas respecté une règle humaine de base... au nom d'un bien supérieur que tu as défini tout seul, sans en parler à personne, même pas à celui que tu voulais aider... Est-ce que tu sens combien c'est grave, Kane, combien ça peut nous faire peur ?"

Je l'ai déjà entendu être plus ouvertement en colère mais je sais que, même si sa voix reste mesurée, il est en train de me gronder. Une partie de moi est clairement soulagée ; l'autre s'inquiète un peu d'où tout cela va nous mener.

"Je ne me voyais pas lui demander... c'était un peu une surprise", je plaide.

"Le mot est faible."

"Mais Tim m'a demandé, sans savoir que je pouvais y faire quelque chose. Il m'a si souvent dit qu'il aimerait être magique !"

"Est-ce que sa définition d'être magique est la tienne, Kane ?"

"J'en sais rien", je reconnais, frappé de ne m'être jamais posé la question.

"Vraiment ?", il s'étonne. "Est-ce que la magie qu'il met dans ses jeux correspond à celle que tu connais ?"

"Pas complètement, mais il s'y ferait, non ?"

"Sans doute", est la réponse sidérante de mon père. Même quinze ans plus tard, je me dis que peu de gens auraient eu la patience de démonter pièce par pièce les raisonnements tordus d'un môme comme lui l'a eue ce soir-là. "Admettons qu'en effet, passée la surprise, passée la peur, l'incompréhension de ses proches et... tout le reste, admettons qu'il ait été content... Est-ce que ça suffit à justifier quoi que ce soit, Kane ?"

"Non", je réponds par pur réflexe de préservation et j'imagine que ça devait se voir. De toute façon, en plus d'être mon père, il est un professeur expérimenté et un pédagogue-né.

"Pourquoi ?", il insiste donc.

Pour la première fois, je me redresse un peu, parce que j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un piège totalement injuste, fait de questions que je ne me suis jamais posées. Moi, le bon élève, je ne connais pas les réponses.

"Je ne sais pas", j'avoue du bout des lèvres, presque tenté de me plaindre du fait que je n'ai pas eu accès à des livres suffisamment informés pour mon entreprise.

"Voilà qui est assez inquiétant, Kane", commente fraîchement Papa. La tension dans le silence qui suit est montée d'un cran. Mais il finit par reprendre la parole d'une voix plus calme. "Tu as dit tout à l'heure : 'il ne savait pas que je pouvais l'aider'..."

"Jamais on leur a dit qu'on était...", je m'empresse de lui promettre.

"Je te crois, Kane, tant mieux, mais ce n'est pas mon propos. Comment vient la magie aux gens ?"

"Je ne sais pas", je suis bien obligé de l'admettre. Je crois même ne m'être jamais posé la question avant.

"Ah bon ? Tu viens pourtant de dire et d'agir comme si, toi, tu pouvais la donner." Il lit dans mes yeux que je viens de comprendre où il veut en venir, et il est moins froid quand il explique : "La magie est dans la nature, dans l'univers, depuis la nuit des temps... Personne ne sait exactement d'où elle vient et pourquoi certains en bénéficient et d'autres non, Kane. Toutes les cultures sorcières ont leurs explications ; aucune n'est plus convaincante qu'une autre. Les travaux de recherche actuels - auxquels participent tes deux grands frères - disent plutôt que tout être vivant - les animaux comme les plantes - possède une dose de magie..."

"Même Tim ou Paul ?", je questionne avec une sincère curiosité.

"Oui, sauf qu'elle est bien plus faible que la tienne. De la même façon que des gens sont plus petits ou plus grands que les autres - j'exagère un peu, mais c'est l'idée... Si tu veux interroger Harry ou Cyrus là-dessus, je suis sûr qu'ils feront de leur mieux pour te répondre."

Dans l'instant, je ne m'imagine pas avoir une quelconque discussion avec mes grands frères qui remettrait sur le tapis ce qui vient d'arriver. J'ai relativement envie de me faire oublier -, de me planquer derrière de gros livres jusqu'à ce que les vacances finissent et que je retourne à l'école de Pré-au-lard où je suis Kane, le bon élève, gentil et poli, d'après la maîtresse. J'opine quand même, juste pour lui faire plaisir.

"Mais ce que j'oublie de dire et que je voudrais que tu retiennes : c'est que quelle que soit l'explication de la magie qu'on prenne, aucune n'envisage qu'on puisse donner la magie à quelqu'un d'autre", reprend Papa en cherchant mon regard. "C'est comme dire que tu pourrais changer les règles de l'univers, Kane. Les sorciers ont accès à des forces naturelles et peuvent les utiliser, mais pas en modifier la nature. Je peux te le promettre, Kane."

Il voit bien que j'ai une question que je n'ose pas poser et pire encore, il sait laquelle.

"Et la lycanthropie alors, c'est ça ?", il questionne. J'opine très timidement. "Il est vrai qu'un Moldu mordu, s'il survit à la morsure et à sa première transformation, voit son aura magique se développer", il reconnaît, chirurgical. "Tu en connais personnellement plusieurs qui ont eu la chance d'être aidés par la Fondation. Je vois ça comme la moindre des choses, Kane : la magie est une - elle contient autant de bon que de mauvais. Les gens mordus sont touchés par une des pires forces du mal qui existe, il est presque normal qu'ils bénéficient d'une force positive équivalente ou presque... non ?"

L'idée d'équilibre me touche presque à mon insu. Quel aurait été le prix de l'accès à la magie pour Tim ? Est-ce qu'il ne m'aurait pas maudit plutôt que remercié ?

"On est sûrs que ça n'a pas marché ?", je demande donc avec une certaine inquiétude.

"Plutôt sûrs , oui", il répond sans me lâcher des yeux.

"Je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas... je n'ai pas pensé... à tout ça..."

"Tu n'as pas bien pensé à tout cela", il corrige. "Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais mieux fait d'en parler à quelqu'un ?"

"Vous auriez dit non", je souffle, avec une pointe de ressentiment.

"Kane, j'espère qu'on aurait fait un peu mieux que cela ; qu'on aurait pu te montrer que tu ne te posais pas les bonnes questions !"

"Sans doute", je reconnais. Il attend, et je reprends tout seul, déversant mes propres inquiétudes accumulées pendant cette dernière semaine. "On aurait eu des ennuis avec le Ministère... la loi du secret, tout ça... Mãe aurait perdu son travail... toi aussi..."

Il opine et rajoute : "Pas que Poudlard ou les Aurors ne puissent se passer de nous, Kane. Nous t'aurions protégé parce que c'est ce que font les parents. Quoi qu'il arrive."

Pour la première fois, c'est lui qui semble retenir une question. Et je sais laquelle.

"Ils auraient dit que j'étais comme un loup-garou... voire pire..." Il soupire et acquiesce. "Que les garous ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant parce qu'on doit s'attendre à ce qu'ils mordent un jour", je continue, reprenant les mots d'Iris au Terrier. "Je suis désolé pour tous les garous, Papa", je conclus avec sincérité et en pensant à mes copains de la fondation - Silas, Virgil, Rosabel. "C'est pas la pleine lune qui m'a poussé", je prends la peine de lui assurer. "C'est juste l'envie de..."

Je cherche mais je ne trouve pas comment qualifier cette envie.

"L'envie de puissance", il propose assez sombrement. Je ne dis pas le contraire ; les mots sonnent justes. "Une envie assez commune chez les sorciers malheureusement... Je peux juste te proposer les mots de ton grand-père : plus on est puissant, plus on doit se poser de questions sur les conséquences de ses actes..."

"Je comprends", je promets assez solennellement.

"J'espère sincèrement", il commente en détournant les yeux pour la première fois. Je me tends en me demandant si, malgré tout ce que je sais de mon père, la fessée proposée par Cyrus va devenir une réalité. On est après tout, et par ma faute, entrés dans des terres inconnues.

"On a eu très peur, Kane, Mãe, Cyrus, Harry, moi. On va avoir du mal à te faire totalement confiance rapidement", il annonce en me regardant de nouveau. Il est solennel comme à chaque fois qu'il énonce une punition, et je baisse instinctivement la tête. Il tend la main pour me relever le menton : "Tu peux oublier pour l'instant le droit d'aller seul où que ce soit - d'aller au parc avec Paul et les autres sans qu'un de nous soit présent ; d'explorer Poudlard à ta guise ou de voler sur un balai sans supervision. Ce sont des libertés qui demandent qu'on te fasse confiance pour ne pas décider tout seul que les règles de base ne s'appliquent plus."

Je n'arrive pas à répondre, à moitié soulagé par la nature de la punition et à moitié déconfit à l'idée de devoir renoncer, pour un temps non déterminé a priori, à ma liberté.

"Je crois que les autres seraient contents de boire un chocolat avec toi", il propose finalement avec un demi-sourire.

Même si je n'en avais absolument pas envie, il est sans doute inutile de s'étonner que et Harry, et Cyrus aient chacun tenu à avoir des conversations avec moi à propos de la nature de la magie, des risques de la puissance et de la nécessité de se méfier de ses propres raisonnements par la suite. J'ai dû promettre un certain nombre de fois que je n'irais "plus seul essayer de bouleverser la théorie magique", comme le formulait alors Cyrus. Une promesse qu'il a tenu un certain nombre de fois à me rappeler. Tout à l'heure, encore. Et là, dans ce lit étroit de ma chambre d'enfant, je sais que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai également eu évidemment droit à une après-midi avec mon grand-père pendant laquelle ce dernier a pu en rajouter une couche sur le thème de la responsabilité et des questionnements ésotériques.

J'essaie vainement de me rappeler combien de temps la surveillance renforcée a duré et je n'y arrive pas. Suffisamment pour que je sois réellement content de pouvoir remonter sur un balai ou me déplacer à Poudlard sans supervision ostensible, je m'en souviens. La surveillance en terre moldue a tenu plus longtemps, il me semble ; aux vacances suivantes à Londres, il y a presque toujours eu quelqu'un de la famille au parc. Je ne crois pas que je leur en ai voulu. J'étais occupé à essayer de rétablir ma relation avec Paul et Tim et, pour cela, il fallait d'abord que je puisse aller au parc ; les conditions parentales passaient après.

Le fait est la morsure a changé Tim. Il n'a plus jamais raconté d'histoires magiques. Il s'est mis au foot, aux mobylettes et aux filles - dans cet ordre. On aurait dit que la morsure au lieu de le retenir dans le monde de la magie l'avait poussé très fermement et rapidement dans celui des adultes moldus. On ne s'est plus tellement parlé et on s'est même perdu de vue. Et puis, un jour, au détour d'une rue du quartier, j'avais seize ans tout neufs et une veste en cuir que Cyrus m'avait offerte, je suis tombé sur lui.

"Kane Lupin", il m'a reconnu s'arrêtant.

"Tim", j'ai souri.

"Tu as changé", il a décidé après m'avoir assez longtemps détaillé. Lui-même est devenu grand et solide mais il gardait une espèce de lumière intérieure que je ressentais très intimement. Peut-être est-ce son aura, je me suis dit ; peut-être qu'elle a toujours été plus forte que les autres Moldus. "Tu deviens quoi ?"

"Le lycée - en Écosse ; Londres pendant les vacances", je réponds avec un petit haussement d'épaules que j'ai bien appris à maîtriser. "Et toi ?"

"Le lycée ici", il sourit avec simplicité. Il hésite et puis il ajoute : "Je... je fais partie de la troupe de théâtre... On a gagné un prix : on passe dans un vrai théâtre, demain soir..."

"Vraiment ?"

"T'as sans doute mieux à faire."

"Non, je suis curieux."

Iris et moi avons donc été ses invités le lendemain soir à l'adaptation de Songe d'une nuit d'été sans rien savoir du tout de la pièce. Je l'ai lue après et j'ai alors compris qu'ils avaient choisi de raconter l'histoire non en Grèce comme dans le texte original mais à Londres, faisant des divers personnages humains des lycéens comme eux et non des nobles antiques. Ils avaient par contre gardé les elfes, reconnaissables à de drôles d'oreilles et de perruques blondes ; un choix étrange pour nous, mais le code avait l'air compréhensible pour les autres spectateurs.

Tout ça n'est pas très important. Tim, ce soir-là, dans le rôle de Lysandre non seulement crève la scène mais emmène ses camarades de scène avec lui à proposer un spectacle vivant saisissant. La salle se lève à la fin pour les applaudir.

"Une magie en elle-même", avait jugé Iris quand nous rentrions après le spectacle.

Aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai pu avoir, Tim vit toujours "du et pour le théâtre". J'ai vu parfois son nom sur des affiches, et Diana, la soeur de Paul, me l'a confirmé. Moi, je suis devenu un médicomage qui a voué sa vie à utiliser la magie pour guérir les gens. Avec une spécialisation pour les troubles de la mémoire. En chemin, j'ai appris intimement les limites de la magie, je crois, et la nécessité de se mettre à plusieurs pour ne pas nuire quand on veut aider. J'ai également vérifié un peu chaque jour cette leçon de mon père - les bonnes choses et les mauvaises doivent s'équilibrer pour que les auras soient harmonieuses. Ce n'est donc peut-être que "justice" que je m'apprête à aller soigner des garous, moi, qui ai cru un jour que je pouvais sans risque tenter d'en fabriquer la moitié d'un homme-loup - une bonne chose pour compenser une demi-mauvaise action. Il semble peu probable que le monde puisse souffrir d'un surcroît de bonne magie !

Il y a deux ans, ma jumelle - cette intrépide Auror - a participé à l'arrestation de Douglas Kelvin, un médicomage raté qui avait mis au point une manière de réveiller et amplifier l'aura magique de femmes moldues. Je suis allé à quasiment toutes les audiences. Certaines fois avec Cyrus ou Harry parce que l'affaire était fascinante sur le fond et que, sur la forme, c'était le premier "grand procès" d'Iris et qu'on voulait la soutenir. La recherche de Kelvin me renvoyait salement à cette question de la toute puissance et à mes propres expériences naïves.

Etait-il sincère quand il disait avoir été motivé par l'amélioration de la vie de ces femmes ? J'avoue qu'au début je n'étais pas aussi péremptoire que les autres sur le sujet. Le procès a montré combien ses victimes avaient souffert, combien Kelvin les avait manipulées, combien il recherchait une gloire personnelle plutôt que leur bien. J'ai pu aussi approcher Aki Tanaka, une mage japonaise qu'il avait laissé dans le coma parce qu'elle avait essayé de l'arrêter. J'ai pu discuter avec elle après son réveil. Elle a su balayer mes derniers doutes.

Dans le secret de mes nuits de garde, propices aux réflexions, j'ai décidé de prendre ça comme un rappel salutaire si jamais une envie de jouer avec les limites connues de la magie me reprenait. Je n'aurais peut-être pas de page de la magie à mon nom, et ce n'était pas grave. L'important était ailleurs. Il l'est toujours, malgré les craintes de Cyrus, je me répète en levant mon verre de whisky vers le plafond de la chambre. Je ne sais pas exactement où, mais certainement pas aux limites de la magie blanche.

Avec un sourire aux lèvres, quinze ans après toute cette histoire de morsure, dans la même chambre, je décide de ne pas finir mon verre de whisky mais de me relever et de me préparer un cacao, regrettant seulement de devoir le boire seul.

ooooooooooo

19 reviews pour un premier chapitre... waou... je suis bluffée par votre enthousiasme et votre fidélité ! Pleins de nouvelles têtes en plus ! waou... Je poste ça et je vous réponds !

Sinon voilà pour le passé, le 3e chapitre revient dans le présent de Kane, avec - entre autres - des voyages, son autre grand frère...

L'innovation de cette histoire est aussi dans l'usage d'intertitre... vous en pensez quelque chose ?


	3. Des femmes généreuses et belles

**3 - Des femmes généreuses et belles**

Quand j'ai parlé à Harry de rejoindre Il Paradiso en moto parce que Cyrus pensait que c'était une bonne idée, il a ri longtemps.

"Même avec de la magie, ça fait une sacrée route, Kane ! Tu vas arriver épuisé !"

"Cyrus pense que ça me ferait du bien d'aller au hasard", je raconte. "Et je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici à éviter des lieux, des gens, des conversations."

"Je comprends", estime mon plus grand frère et mon seul parrain. "Mais il n'y a pas que la moto dans la vie. Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, j'ai traversé l'Europe en train avec Hermione et Ron, et c'était une chouette aventure ! Tu as combien de temps ?"

"Je commence fin octobre... après la pleine lune."

"Ils ont raison de te laisser un peu de temps avant la suivante", il commente. "Ça ne tombe pas mal ; je serai à Venise à partir du 17 octobre - j'interviens à la Scuela. Que tu viennes en moto ou à cheval, on peut se retrouver chez Tiziano et Fiametta. On t'équipera en vêtements de montages et... je vais voir si je peux te faire rencontrer Ada en présence de Fiametta."

"Qui ça ?"

"Aradia Taluti dite Ada", il précise avec un sourire de moquerie pour lui-même. "Après toutes ces années, je ne sais jamais trop si je fais bien de l'appeler ou non. Mais elle serait capable de se vexer que je ne l'aie pas fait... et j'ai un cadeau pour mon filleul."

"Zerino ?", je m'étonne. L'aîné des Cimballi est à Poulard, j'en suis sûr ; même peut-être le deuxième - garçon ou fille ; ils sont trop nombreux, je m'y perds.

"Non, Roméo, le fils d'Aradia et Lucca."

"Je ne savais même pas que tu avais un troisième filleul", je réalise.

"Je n'ai jamais obtenu qu'Ada me le confie pour quelques jours... Quand elle m'a demandé d'être le parrain, je pensais qu'elle voulait... institutionnaliser notre relation ou sa relation avec les Lupin - et j'avais décidé de l'accepter... mais Aradia est toujours plus complexe que moi."

"Hâte de la rencontrer !", je me permets de persifler. J'ai un vague souvenir d'une petite amie lycanthrope sentant le jasmin et provoquant des conversations chuchotées entre Papa et Mãe. Brunissande est venue derrière et n'est jamais repartie.

"Gryffondor", se marre Harry en mettant fin à la conversation.

Reste que j'ai du temps devant moi, et aucune raison de rester à Londres à faire le bilan de la vie que je veux laisser derrière moi. Même Iris pense que c'est mieux que je parte.

"Encore que Camden manoeuvre pour être envoyée à Dublin ; on ouvre un bureau permanent dont Foote prend la direction et il devrait embarquer deux adjoints", elle raconte. On boit une bière moldue tous les deux dans le quartier des parents. Anonymes ou presque. Je note l'usage du patronyme - habitude professionnelle, je le sais, mais qu'elle avait arrêté de suivre quand Eolynn était sa belle-soeur officielle. "D'ailleurs, Mãe nous a proposé de postuler à Sam et moi."

"Plus de sens que d'envoyer Eolynn", je remarque.

"Dis pas ça, c'est plus du tout une gamine, Kane", elle soupire. "Je pense d'ailleurs que sa demande à de bonnes chances d'être entendue. Nous, nous n'avions pas spécialement envie... il ne se passe pas tant de choses là-bas même si l'idée d'une équipe mixte - trois Aurors, trois policiers - est intéressante."

"Elle est de Foote, l'idée ?", je fais l'effort de m'intéresser. Deux ans de vie commune avec une apprentie Auror m'ont replongé plus que je ne l'avais espéré dans les questions politiques de la gestion de notre riante communauté. Tout ce que j'ai définitivement laissé à ma jumelle et à ma mère, pour l'éternité.

"Oui, et Elisa Cresswell a accepté de prendre sa place de coordinateur des équipes - ce qui risque d'être une super idée", me raconte ma soeur tout en m'observant. "Tu veux tous les potins ?"

"Eolynn a quelqu'un ?!", je m'étrangle, surpris malgré moi de la violence de ma propre réaction. Iris lève les yeux au ciel.

"J'en sais fichtre rien et je pense que ça ne nous regarde pas deux secondes, ni toi ni moi. Je parlais de ce qui se trame dans les hautes sphères... Le Conseil magique européen veut une force transfrontalière pour des tas de raisons. Une équipe composée d'Aurors détachés par leurs divisions respectives..."

"Vous voulez en être ?", je crois comprendre.

"Je serais totalement honorée, mais je ne pense pas être de près ou de loin sur la liste ; même Sam... Il se dit que la direction de l'équipe a été proposée à Mãe..."

"Oh", je comprends. "Elle a dit oui ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander... Je pense que, si elle accepte, Carley prendra la Division - ce qui est quand même un truc dont il a très envie, même s'il dit le contraire... Si elle dit non... Dans tous les cas, ça va modifier les équilibres !"

Je la regarde en souriant : ma jumelle et ses passions pour les intrigues et les pouvoirs. C'est une belle femme, dehors et dedans, quelqu'un qui se donne sans compter et suit des ambitions qui la dépassent mais profitent à d'autres. Tant de fois, je l'ai enviée de ses certitudes, sans parler du fait qu'elle ait concentré des capacités physiques et d'analyse supérieures aux miennes. J'ai dépassé ça : ce qui nous différencie nous unit aussi.

"Tu t'en fous", elle comprend sereinement, comme un miroir à ma conclusion intime. "Tu veux aller passer l'hiver dans les montagnes italiennes et sauver de belles louves en détresse."

"Juste faire ce que je sais faire : soigner les gens", je répète patiemment - combien de fois vais-je devoir le répéter ? "Et de ce que je connais des louves, elles n'ont pas besoin de gars comme moi. Et c'est très bien comme ça", je m'empresse de rajouter avant qu'Iris ne m'entreprenne elle-aussi sur Rosabel. "Du nouveau, Iris, je veux du nouveau, pas de vieilles flammes, aller de l'avant."

"Tu pars quand ?", elle demande en prenant ma main. Un geste d'excuse et d'empathie.

"Demain ou presque. Je n'en peux plus d'être là. Je voulais d'abord traverser la France en moto... prendre mon temps, mais Harry dit que c'est trop long et fatiguant. J'en suis venu à me dire que je pourrais plutôt aller plus loin vers l'Est et revenir vers Venise..."

"Genre la Grèce ?", s'enthousiasme Iris avec une nette envie.

"Genre Péloponèse", je confirme. Je sais qu'on a les mêmes souvenirs éblouis de vacances d'été et de jeunes ados là-bas.

Sur la base des souvenirs de mes meilleures vacances donc, je prends deux jours plus tard un portoloin pour le sud du Péloponèse - ses étendues minérales, ses criques cristallines et son soleil quasi indéfectible. Je passe mes journées à marcher le long des côtes, profitant de la magie pour n'avoir que peu à porter et m'autorisant le transplanage quand j'en ai assez. J'ai dans mon sac le miroir dernier cri que Papa m'a offert ; il est censé offrir une couverture inégalée en zone montagneuse. "Harry dit que les protections en place sont toujours contraires au fonctionnement des miroirs mais, au moins, tu n'auras pas à aller trop loin pour que ça marche", il a commenté dans un soupir. J'ai promis de donner des nouvelles régulièrement mais j'ai décidé que la Grèce était mon sas à moi ; le temps dont j'avais besoin pour libérer mon cerveau d'un passé proche trop douloureux.

Une averse automnale aussi violente qu'inattendue le huitième jour me fait prendre refuge dans un micro restaurant sur le port d'un village vide en cette saison. Le lieu est tenu par une certaine Kleiố qui a des sourcils mobiles, des idées arrêtées et un accent charmant quand elle parle anglais. Trois chambres étant à louer, je prends pension. Kleiố me prête la moto de son frère absent, après deux nuits dans son établissement. Trois de plus, et elle me propose assez clairement de finir la soirée dans son lit.

"Je viens juste de rompre et je ne compte pas...", je tiens à la prévenir quand les choses se précisent.

"Je ne cherche pas d'engagement, ni mari ni géniteur. Un voyageur : c'est parfait", elle me coupe. "Je sais rien de toi, et c'est très bien mais... Tu es en vacances ? En plein hiver ?"

"On peut dire ça. Je dois être dans trois semaines à Venise. J'ai un boulot qui m'attend là-bas."

"Quoi comme boulot ?"

"Je suis médecin", je pense pouvoir dire. La vérité est que j'ai dans des tas de situations soigné des Moldus sans qu'ils s'étonnent de grand-chose. "Ostéopathe", je rajoute parce que l'imposition des mains reste un bon vecteur magique sur les Moldus et qu'ils ont un nom pour ça.

"Les Italiens ont besoin d'ostéopathes anglais ?", elle s'étonne. Ses sourcils noirs fournis et mobiles semblent souligner toute l'étendue de sa perplexité.

"Non, mais ils m'ont recruté... en raison de... ma spécialisation", j'échaffaude. Je pense qu'elle sent ma réticence à expliquer, mais elle n'insiste pas.

"Tu en avais assez des brumes de Londres ?"

"Oui."

"Tu parles italien ?"

"Oui, pas trop mal. Je parle mieux français ou portugais."

"Vraiment ?", elle vérifie avec des sourcils soupçonneux.

"Oui !"

"Je croyais que les Anglais ne pouvaient pas apprendre les autres langues", elle se moque. "C'est pour cette raison qu'on doit apprendre la leur !"

"Ah voilà", je me marre avec simplicité.

"Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça ?" elle questionne avec un sourire suggestif. "Allons voir."

 _oo Des itinéraires maritimes et terrestres_

On prend des habitudes. Le matin, je descends prendre mon café plusieurs heures après Kleiố ; elle fait toujours le ménage de la veille le matin et n'adore pas spécialement que je sois dans ses pattes. Plusieurs fois, je me dis que je pourrais l'aider en sortant le morceau de bois précieux que je cache scrupuleusement dans ma veste. Une fois, je vais jusqu'à passer la serpillère juste pour lui prouver que ma divergence avec les clichés qu'elle trimballe à propos des garçons anglais dépasse les questions linguistiques - aurais-je pensé un jour tirer bénéfice du manque d'imagination punitive de Monsieur Rusard ? L'ampleur de son étonnement pour cette humble capacité ménagère moldue ne me pousse pas à tenter la magie.

Un matin, la télévision au dessus du bar où je m'installe pour boire mon café montre des bateaux gonflés d'air comme les Moldus en font - j'ai eu mon Aspics d'étude des Moldus avec Effort exceptionnel, merci. Les esquifs sont surchargés de familles et ne semblent accoster que difficilement sur des côtes rocheuses. Je ne comprends rien au commentaire grec et je n'ai pas envie d'utiliser la magie pour savoir.

"C'est où ?", je m'enquiers en soufflant sur mon café au lait.

"Dans les îles... à Lesbos", elle raconte sans s'arrêter d'essuyer les verres. "Il y aurait à faire pour un médecin qui en aurait marre des brumes du Nord et de leur hypocrisie, non ?"

"Certainement", je reconnais, saisi par les images, ces femmes, ces enfants apeurés, ces hommes qui essaient de les protéger ; toute cette humanité fragile.

"C'est la guerre dans leur pays, la Syrie, depuis des années, et le monde laisse faire. Le monde a laissé ruiner la Grèce aussi", elle rajoute dans un soupir. "Mon frère est volontaire à Lesbos... depuis la fin de la saison. Il dit qu'aucun reportage ne peut rendre compte de ce qui se passe..."

"C'est bien", je me hasarde.

"Oui", elle concède. "J'ai fini, on va se balader ?"

"Ils vont où ?", je questionne quand on a devant nous de la mer dégagée à perte de vue après une belle demi-heure de moto dans des paysages lunaires mais splendides. "Ces gens sur ces bateaux...", je précise.

"Il paraît que la majorité veut aller en Angleterre ; visiblement ils échangeraient bien les brumes du Nord contre moins de bombes... Tu n'es pas au courant ?

"Je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose", je décide de révéler.

"Typique", elle marmonne, écho involontaire mais mordant de l'exaspération récurrente de Eolynn. Comme je me raidis sans doute en réponse à cette petite morsure à mon égo, elle explicite : "Je veux dire, les Anglais viennent bien de voter pour quitter l'Union européenne... je ne devrais pas m'étonner que tu te fiches du reste du monde ! On existe juste pour les vacances ?", elle persifle.

Cette histoire de vote me rappelle quelque chose - l'été dernier, non ? Ma soeur, Eolynn et d'autres de mes amis - Virgil et Ma-Li par exemple - trouvaient délirant la prétention des Moldus de notre pays de se couper politiquement du continent européen. Le débat les dépassait, agitant toute notre petite communauté, je m'en souviens, opposant ceux qui voulaient intervenir, notamment en allant voter, et les farouches partisans, plus nombreux, de la non intervention. La question avait gâché un repas de famille - un de ces repas où, en l'absence des "grands", le ratio était de quatre Aurors pour six convives ; mauvaise géométrie. Iris s'était échauffée d'autant plus violemment que Samuel ne l'avait pas soutenue. Mãe, je m'en souviens, avait dit la comprendre sur le fond, mais penser que nos "compatriotes moldus vont faire un choix raisonnable" - ce qui avait durablement douché toute envie de Eolynn d'exprimer ses idées divergentes. Papa et moi n'avions pas d'opinion. Enfin, lui s'estimait incapable de prédire le vote et ses conséquences pour nous, les sorciers ; moi, je n'avais réellement aucune opinion sur le fond comme sur la forme. Bref, je n'avais pas échappé à cette péripétie moldue-là, même si je n'en mesure toujours pas réellement les conséquences pour eux comme pour nous.

"La question est de ne pas faire plus de mal que de bien", je tente, essayant la même justification, calquée sur mon éthique médicale, que j'ai opposée des mois durant à ma petite amie. "S'occuper mieux de ses affaires plutôt que mal de celles des autres ?"

Ma métaphore n'a pas plus de succès en terres grecques.

"Tu vis dans un monde de contes où on peut soigneusement refermer les livres pour éviter que les monstres ne s'en échappent, Kane", me renvoie Kleiố, pas loin du mépris d'Eolynn, juste tempéré par la conviction que me faire changer est impossible, je réalise.

Sans doute, ce qu'a conclu Eolynn, je décide, et j'ai l'air suffisamment perturbé et repentant pour que Kleiố me prenne finalement dans ses bras.

Je reste encore une semaine au bout du Péloponèse et je vois plusieurs fois sur la télévision du bar des reportages identiques. Pourtant, les gens ne sont pas les mêmes : la situation se répète, mais les visages changent, comme s'il y avait une réserve sans fin de réfugiés qui se jetaient sur les mers dans des esquifs sous-dimensionnés pour la distance et les conditions de mer.

Kleiố me montre les itinéraires maritimes et terrestres sur un vieil atlas qui appartenait à son grand-père, "où aucune frontière ne correspond à celles d'aujourd'hui", elle souligne. Elle soupire après qu'elle aimerait faire quelque chose, que le monde va mal et que personne ne sait quoi faire. Je passe des nuits à me demander si elle souffre d'un désir de puissance, elle aussi. On m'a seriné qu'il fallait être humble et prudent, mais tant de misères... est-ce que y mettre fin ne justifierait pas toute action ?

Je dois faire mes adieux à Kleiố et au Péloponèse avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse à cette question. J'ai un peu peur qu'elle pleure, mais elle a un grand sourire quand elle m'accompagne au car longue distance pour Patras. Avant de me laisser monter, elle fait simplement le voeu que je ne l'oublie jamais : "Moi, je ne t'oublierai pas, Kane. C'est comme ça. Je ne te demande pas de m'écrire ou de revenir. Juste ne pas oublier toi non plus ce qu'on a vécu de beau !"

Ça paraît à la fois magnifique et présomptueux ; je suis après tout un expert des mémoires défaillantes. Je promets humblement, les yeux plus humides qu'elle, de faire de mon mieux. Kleiố reste plantée sur la place quand le car pour Patras m'emmène, et cette image-là est quand même forte, je me dis. Elle devrait m'aider à ne pas oublier qu'au bout de cette péninsule, il y a une femme qui s'appelle Kleiố qui est généreuse et belle.

Toujours content de ne pas me presser, je prends à Patras le ferry moldu pour Ancône. Une nuit de traversée. J'ai payé pour une cabine, mais je passe la nuit sur le pont à regarder les flots noirs, et les images de la télévision de Kleiố me reviennent quasi à mon insu. Est-ce que, dans le noir, des bateaux fragiles et surchargés font route parallèlement à notre gros et lourd ferry ? Kleiố a dit que les passages visaient plutôt le sud de l'Italie, là où la traversée est plus courte, je me souviens. D'autres prenaient la voie des terres, par les montagnes, m'a-t-elle précisé, ses doigts fins courant sur la carte. "Même si les pays traversés sont de moins en moins enclins à les laisser passer", elle a rajouté.

Appuyé sur le bastingage, je me demande combien de familles sorcières sont prises dans ce mãelstrom moldu... Mon grand-père saurait peut-être, voire mon père - sauf que j'imagine un peu trop bien leur inquiétude si je leur écris pour savoir : Kane a une nouvelle croisade en vue. Je peux parier sur une mobilisation familiale maximale.

Je souris au soleil qui perce paresseusement au-dessus de l'horizon. Ma croisade du moment, c'est de vivre en harmonie avec moi-même ; de trouver une place utile et humble qui me permette de me retrouver, pas de sauver des réfugiés d'une guerre dont je ne sais rien. Voilà ce qui est sûr.

oo Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas Venise ?

Harry est sur le débarcadère à Ancône. Il porte des vêtements de cuir qui s'expliquent puisqu'il prétend qu'on rejoigne Venise en moto.

"La route de la côte et l'arrivée par le Lido, ça vaut quand même le coup", il argumente, l'air content de lui comme quand il avait une idée de sortie originale pendant les vacances.

"Magnifique", je commente obligeamment, amusé de trouver des motos partout sur mon chemin pour Il Paradiso finalement. De fait, celles que propose Harry sont de magnifiques modèles vintage dont je n'ose demander le prix. "Tu sors ça d'où ?"

"J'ai des amis mécaniciens. Il Paradiso a des amis mécaniciens pour être exact", il précise. Et mon frère est un ami de Il Paradiso, je complète silencieusement.

"Ok, mais tu es venu avec deux motos ?", j'insiste. Je suis terriblement terre à terre parfois.

"À coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible", il propose avec un air entendu.

Il a donc utilisé la magie, je comprends. Transporter des artefacts moldus, ce n'est pas interdit, ça ? Je ne creuse pas et enfile la veste, les gants et le casque qu'il me propose.

La route de la côte et l'arrivée sur le Lido, entre mer et lagune, sont aussi belles que promises. On est sur des terres peuplées depuis aussi loin que remontent les mémoires humaines, et il y règne pourtant un air de bout du monde. Pendant que j'engrange soigneusement des images de tout ça dans ma tête, Harry est heureux de nous négocier un passage avec un gondolier. Heureux de parler vénitien, je réalise, en l'observant.

"Et les motos ?", je questionne.

"On viendra les récupérer."

"Nous ?" Il secoue la tête. "Tu ne frimerais pas un peu, cher parrain ?", je questionne ouvertement goguenard.

Harry hoche la tête.

"J'adore Venise, franchement j'adore. J'aime Poudlard, j'y ai grandi ; je suis toujours content de venir à Londres ; je suis chez moi à Paris ou dans la campagne cathare de la famille de Brunissande ; l'Amazonie me manque souvent, mais... Venise, Kane... J'aimerais que tu l'aimes, que tu la vois sous son meilleur jour. J'en fais peut-être trop."

"Pourquoi je n'aimerais pas Venise ?", je m'intéresse. "Tu as peur que je me rappelle trop de certaines choses ?"

Il soupire et ses yeux verts se figent derrière ses lunettes.

"Ce jour-là, Kane... tu jouais au ballon avec Iris et, quelques secondes après, vous aviez disparu. C'était juste un cauchemar..."

"Je n'ose pas imaginer", je reconnais humblement.

"Brune trouve souvent que je suis insupportable avec Caël et Aelys parce que je veux toujours savoir où ils sont", il me confie.

"Je... je suis désolé !"

"Tu n'y es pour rien mais... ne nous voilons pas la face : ce jour-là, un paquet de trucs ont changé. Pour vous récupérer, Tizzi a revendiqué son héritage ; je pense que c'était une bonne chose, mais ce n'était pas rien... c'était renoncer à toutes les autres vies possibles... c'était accepter la charge du Pacte... c'était devenir et irrémédiablement adulte", il développe avec une certaine dureté dans la voix qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

"Il m'en veut ?", je m'interroge à haute voix.

"Non, quelle idée ! Tizzi est devenu un patricien respecté ; il a redoré le blason de la famille Cimballi ; engendré une descendance nombreuse et bruyante et imposé une louve à tous ses pairs", développe Harry avec un sourire appréciateur. "Le choix était difficile, mais il en a certainement tiré le meilleur."

Je laisse mon regard errer rêveusement sur la lagune si lisse. Est-ce que moi aussi, un jour, je pourrais dire que j'ai tiré le mieux de ce qui m'est donné sur cette terre ? C'est une façon différente de penser à l'avenir, et je me promets d'y réfléchir davantage.

"Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a changé ce jour-là", reprend Harry avec de nouveau une certaine dureté dans la voix. "J'y ai repensé souvent, Kane. C'est le jour où la créature, l'esprit de la lagune, t'a dit que..."

"... que j'étais un Sang de Lune", je ne laisse pas finir. Moi aussi, ce moment m'interroge et nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé.

"Est-ce que tu te serais mis les mêmes idées en tête sans cette remarque ?"

"Sans doute pas", je reconnais. "Mais, crois-moi, je pense que je pourrais facilement écrire une thèse sur ce qu'on sait sur les Sangs de Lune ; j'ai lu tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans toutes les langues que je connais. Je me suis même fait traduire des textes russes et allemands d'auteurs réputés moins effarouchés par certaines conversations..."

"Et ?", s'intéresse le briseur de sorts sans un frémissement.

"Et à part une facilité pour la métamorphose et une sensibilité aux magies primales, pas grand-chose, Harry. C'est carrément plus intéressant d'être métamorphomage", je résume. "Je sais que je vous ai saoulé avec ça mais je sais aussi que vous aviez raison d'avoir envie de me pendre par les pieds pour remettre mes idées à l'endroit !"

"Cyrus aurait pu le faire", décide Harry avec un demi-sourire.

"Allez, avoue que tu l'as retenu", je concours.

"Ne me crois pas toujours le plus gentil."

"... mais le plus raisonnable ?"

"Non plus", il soupire. "Mais regarde Venise, Kane, regarde ! Ça tient peut-être debout par des pactes de sang mais... n'est-ce pas juste magnifique ?"

Dans un silence à peine coupé par des indications de Harry sur certains bâtiments, on s'enfonce dans les canaux du centre de Venise - le calme et la fraîcheur succédant à l'agitation du Grand Canal. On accoste à une terrasse dont les arches de marbre soutiennent la maison Cimballi. Les elfes nous font entrer en se réjouissant de la présence de Harry, et les enfants Cimballi nous entourent. Fiametta vient elle-même mettre de l'ordre à cet accueil.

"Bienvenu Kane Lupin. Tizzi m'a rappelé ce matin que cette maison aura toujours une dette envers toi. Sens-toi ici chez toi. Pas seulement aujourd'hui, n'importe quel jour de ta vie."

"Merci ,Fiametta."

Elle nous conduit à un salon tout en haut de la maison où Rosabel fait la conversation à une femme blonde et élancée, très mince, presque émaciée.

"Aradia, je pense que tu vas trouver mon petit frère Kane grandi", propose Harry en l'embrassant sur la joue. Son visage est marqué par la lune même si on sent qu'elle a accès à des soins. La comparaison avec Fiametta me ferait dire qu'elle refuse volontairement certains traitements plus complets.

"J'espère bien que vous nous envoyez un homme, Harry ! Il Paradiso a besoin d'hommes."

"Un médicomage, Ada", répond Harry un peu frais - je ne sais pas s'il sait à quel point, agacé, il prend le ton poliment froid et distant de Papa.

"Nous avons tout particulièrement besoin d'hommes au dispensaire, je l'ai répété à ta belle-soeur à chaque opportunité", elle développe en me regardant pour la première fois. Ses yeux sont pervenche et font remonter des souvenirs enfouis. Elle est plus jeune, habillée de grandes robes chiffonnées et Iris et moi l'espionnons. J'en rougirais presque. "Enchantée, Dottore Lupin."

"Enchanté, Aradia", je réponds en prenant sa main tendue. Elle a des doigts secs et froids.

"Envie de voir Il Paradiso, Dottore Lupin ?"

"Envie d'avoir une autre expérience de mon travail que celle de Sainte-Mangouste", je précise. "J'avais certains savoirs-faires qui ont joué en faveur de ma candidature."

"Un patronyme", elle souligne en me crucifiant de ses yeux pervenche.

"J'espère que non", je réponds en me demandant si je ne vais pas tout foutre en l'air avec ma sincérité. Mais ça lui arrache un sourire appréciateur.

"Tu l'as préparé ?", elle questionne mon frère.

"J'en aurais été incapable", estime Harry en soutenant les yeux pervenche.

Rosabel a l'air intimidée par le développement et Fiametta soupire.

"On peut peut-être s'asseoir et se comporter en adultes civilisés ?"

"La civilisation, Fia ?", s'amuse Aradia. "Elle t'est confortable, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait. J'aime manger à ma faim, dormir dans un lit confortable dans une maison solide et savoir mes enfants en bonne santé", répond Fiametta avec calme et aplomb. "Je pense que c'est un droit universel et je suis toujours prête à partager pour que mes frères et mes soeurs de Lune bénéficient de cette civilisation."

"Fiametta est très généreuse", renchérit Rosabel pour moi.

"Et belle", rajoute Aradia en s'asseyant. Un double geste de paix pour Fiametta sans doute. Cette dernière nous fait signe de l'imiter avalant les compliments avec une simplicité qui m'impressionne. Des elfes apparaissent chargés de plateaux de hors-d'oeuvre variés et de boissons. "Kane, Rosabel va te conduire à Il Paradiso dès que tu voudras y aller", indique encore Aradia. Tout le monde me l'a présentée comme l'Ambassadrice permanente de Il Paradiso mais je réalise lentement que son autorité est sans doute plus large que cela.

"Je devais venir de toute façon", rajoute Rosie.

"C'est très gentil de ta part", je la remercie.

"Buvons à tous les amis de Il Paradiso", propose la maîtresse de maison quand nous avons tous un verre à la main.

Tout le monde reprend son toast avec enthousiasme, je note. Harry comme ces trois femmes singulières : Fiametta, Aradia, Rosabel, trois louves pleines d'ambition et d'espoir, je me dis. Je suis content de venir les aider.

oooooooooooooo

Bon voilà, le présent. On est en 2016 donc je me suis dit que l'actualité ne pouvait pas totalement être ignorée. Dans le prochain, Kane arrive à Il Paradiso "Sur la traces des grands hommes".

Merci de tous vos encouragements. Merci à l'équipe de tournage.


	4. Sur la trace des grands hommes

**4 - Les traces des grands hommes**

Ça fait deux heures au moins qu'on marche. Une pellicule de glace de moins en moins fine craque sous nos pas et les plantes sont gelées hors du chemin. Le soleil est toujours une lueur dans le ciel et non une sensation de chaleur sur nos corps. Malgré les vêtements chauds achetés avec Harry avec leurs sortilèges derniers cris et l'effort physique, j'ai plutôt froid.

"Au col, on sera au soleil", m'encourage Rosie avec un sourire entendu. "Venir à la fin de l'automne, c'est s'exposer à ça... Et encore, il n'a pas neigé !"

"Ça ira", je lui promets.

"Tu veux qu'on boive du thé ?"

J'accepte volontiers la pause proposée. Harry m'a mis en garde face à l'épreuve physique que représente aller et vivre à Lo Paradiso. Je lui ai dit que ça ne me faisait pas peur, au contraire, et que j'avais passé des journées à randonner en Grèce. Il a eu la délicatesse de ne pas insister comme Cyrus l'aurait fait. "Si on te parle de la passe Agnelli, attends le printemps pour y aller", a néanmoins été son dernier conseil.

"On va prendre la passe Agnelli ?", je demande donc.

"La passe Agnelli ?", s'effare Rosie avec des yeux ronds. "En cette saison ? Même en été, j'ai toujours refusé d'y aller ! C'est un coin pour les chèvres et les bergers !"

"Harry y est allé. Aradia l'a emmené", je commente.

"Vraiment ?", elle s'étonne avec une vraie curiosité. "Elle devait vouloir l'impressionner et le tester - tu as vu le genre de femme que c'est, Aradia... J'avais oublié qu'elle était sortie avec ton frère ; ça a dû faire des étincelles ! Il suffisait de les voir face à face chez Fiametta... Tu sais comment... ça s'est passé entre eux ?"

"On avait sept ans, toi et moi", je lui rappelle. "Je me souviens juste qu'il l'avait amenée à Poudlard et qu'elle était intimidée par mon père."

"Vraiment ? Aradia, intimidée ? J'aimerais voir ça ! Mais en même temps ton père, Kane, c'est sûr que, ici, il est... vénéré par beaucoup..."

"Ah", je commente prudemment. Mon père est un des gros écueils de ce poste d'après moi, je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais ma jumelle a réussi à travailler aux côtés de ma mère ; Harry est venu ici ; je dois bien pouvoir exercer la médecine dans un endroit comme Lo Paradiso.

"Et détesté par d'autres", elle rajoute plus bas, en remettant la bouteille thermos dans son sac à dos.

"J'imagine", je réponds calmement. Quelque part, rien de nouveau, mon père déclenche rarement l'indifférence dans le monde sorcier britannique. "J'en ai parlé avec lui avant de dire oui, et il a dit à peu près la même chose", je reconnais. Comme la curiosité dans ses yeux est manifeste, je cède : "Je pense que tu dois le savoir, Kane : Lo Paradiso est un bel endroit, une utopie concrète, avec toutes ses contradictions, un chemin que je respecte infiniment. Mais ce n'est pas le mien, et certains là-bas ne l'acceptent pas facilement..."

"Je l'entends le dire !", elle commente avec un grand sourire. "Il n'est pas inquiet de te savoir ici ?"

"Je ne crois pas. Il m'a juste souhaité de ne pas être trop longtemps testé sur ma filiation."

"Tu le seras", elle pronostique, abandonnant le sourire.

J'opine puis me remets à marcher avant qu'on ait de nouveau froid. Elle m'emboîte le pas, et on avance plutôt bien pendant pas mal de temps. Le soleil promis nous éblouit quand on sort du col.

La main devant les yeux, Rosabel me confie : "Faudra que tu fasses bien gaffe à toi à la première pleine lune, Kane."

"Rosie...", je soupire.

"Je sais que tu as l'habitude et que tu es compétent, Kane. Je l'ai dit quand on m'a demandé mais... le temps que tout le monde s'habitue à toi, ce sera peut-être mieux que tu restes avec les autres non garous - les enfants et adultes... La plupart reste ensemble ces soirs-là. Il y a toujours des garous qui... refusent de prendre de la potion ou de s'enfermer... ou ne peuvent pas... ou oublient... Il y en a toujours qui pensent que les non-garous n'ont pas leur place..."

"Même les enfants et conjoints de garous ?", je vérifie.

"Oui", confirme Rosie sans détour. "Zeno et moi, nous confions Alphaus aux soeurs Farfallin. Leur père est un tanneur, et elles ont choisi toutes les deux de vivre auprès de lui depuis leur adolescence. Timandra est infirmière et elle travaille au dispensaire et sa petite soeur Aporia à l'école et au tri des plantes..."

J'envisage un instant de m'étonner du fait que deux filles dont le patronyme est papillon en italien aient des prénoms qui désignent également des papillons. Mais Rosie m'a toujours trouvé fatiguant à être si bon élève. Je garde donc ça pour moi. On reprend notre marche. Le sol est toujours gelé mais le soleil nous redonne de l'énergie.

"Les gens vont t'aimer Kane, je le sais", rajoute Rosabel suivant sa propre logique. "Tu vas les soigner et ils vont t'aimer."

"Je suis là pour ça", je souris. "Pour les soigner", je précise. "Avant un médicomage venait de Venise ou de Florence, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, mais c'était toujours irrégulier et... les gens se fatiguent de venir, et on les comprend... L'association nous a envoyés une obstétricienne qu'elle rémunère directement, mais elle ne veut pas trop s'occuper du reste... Finalement, le Conseil a trouvé de quoi financer un poste - le tien. C'est bien."

"Au quotidien, il y a qui ?", je m'enquiers alors qu'on se met de nouveau à grimper.

"Moi et Timandra. Quand on voit qu'une naissance s'annonce difficile ou que quelqu'un est vraiment malade, on fait appel à Defné...l'obstétricienne", explique Rosie.

"Elle n'est pas là en permanence ?", je m'étonne. Quand Harry était à Lo Paradiso la communauté ne comptait qu'une cinquantaine de membres permanents mais, aujourd'hui, ils sont trois fois plus, garou, non-garous, adultes et enfants. Vu leur isolement géographique, ça justifie certainement une équipe médicale.

"Non, a priori Defné a accepté le poste parce que ce n'était pas permanent. Après, elle est super mais... je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait le reste du temps. Elle est assez discrète."

"Defné ? C'est grec", j'imagine avec une brève mais chaleureuse pensée pour Kleiô.

"Elle est turque", corrige Rosie. "À peu près notre âge... je crois qu'elle a bossé ailleurs pour l'Association et qu'ils lui ont proposé ce poste-là... Elle a dit qu'elle passerait te rencontrer quand on lui a annoncé ton arrivée."

"Bien", je commente prudemment. L'Association m'a signifié que je ne m'occuperais pas, sauf urgence, des naissances, qu'une obstétricienne le faisait. J'aurais dû poser des questions, je réalise. "Elle fait quoi aux pleines lunes ?"

"Elle passe souvent avant et après", répond Rosabel après y avoir réfléchi. "Je ne sais pas où elle passe les pleines lunes exactement.. mais elle est souvent là le lendemain matin... sans doute pas loin mais hors de la réserve."

À la fin de sa phrase et du raidillon, les gardes de Lo Paradiso sont là. Trois hommes et trois chiens. Le plus vieux ne doit pas avoir dix ans de plus que moi.

"Salut Andrea !", le salue Rosabel chaleureusement.

"Tu nous amènes le médecin", vérifie l'interpelé. Il est cordial lui aussi mais curieux.

"Kane Lupin", je confirme en tendant la main.

Andrea n'hésite pas pour la serrer mais prend son temps, juste pour marquer qu'il le fait de son propre chef, je pense. Il me dévisage en même temps.

"Tu ne ressembles pas beaucoup à Harry - à part les cheveux, un peu."

"On n'a pas les mêmes parents", j'explique quand j'ai mesuré que je ne peux pas m'en sortir par le silence. "Je veux dire mon père a adopté Harry bien avant ma naissance, quand il avait cinq ans. Ses parents étaient morts pendant la guerre."

J'imagine que, s'ils ne le savaient pas avant, je n'ai pas de raison d'insister sur les improbables exploits du jeune Harry de dix-huit mois. Sa légende n'a pas besoin de ça.

"Remus Lupin est un grand homme", commente un jeune type, plus jeune que moi, derrière Andrea.

"Un garou", corrige le troisième.

"Comme si l'un empêchait l'autre", intervient Rosabel avec fatigue, je le sens.

"On devrait avoir un médecin garou", développe le même.

"Vous avez raison", je décide de ne pas rester spectateur. "Vous avez déjà une sage-femme..."

Rosabel me sourit.

"N'empêche qu'on devrait avoir un médecin garou", continue le même.

"Il ne te reste qu'à mordre le monsieur Kane, Manfredo", estime le jeune rigolard. "On gagnera du temps."

"Personne ne touche à Kane !", s'énerve immédiatement Rosabel.

"C'est une blague, Rosie", essaie le gamin

"Ça n'a rien de drôle, Ilario !"

"Vous ne risquez rien, Dottore Kane", rajoute Andrea avec un geste silencieux et iméprieux de silence aux autres.

"Je ne me sens pas menacé", je réponds, et tous les regards convergent vers moi. "Mon père est un garou. Je connais Rosie depuis toujours et bien d'autres garous et j'ai passé de nombreuses pleines lunes avec eux. J'espère évidemment ne pas avoir un jour à en faire la preuve mais je saurais me défendre si... si quelqu'un veut vérifier."

Ledit Manfredo me regarde longuement avant d'opiner. Peut-être parce qu'Ilario et Andrea ne le quittent pas des yeux.

"Bienvenu Dottore Kane", il termine.

Ils nous escortent en silence jusqu'au village. On poursuit seuls, Rosie et moi, vers le dispensaire. Il est un peu à l'écart, à l'ouest du village. La bâtisse est plus récente que la plupart et se distingue par une pancarte assez neuve affichant "Dispensario Cosmo Taluti."

"Le grand homme local", souffle Rosie en ouvrant la porte. "Quasiment tous les gosses qui naissent s'appelleraient Cosmo ou une variante si on n'intervenait pas. Le Conseil a fini par l'interdire purement et simplement. Ni Cosmo, ni Cosima, ni Aradia..."

"Aucun Remus ?", je m'amuse.

"Tu ne prends pas tout ça très au sérieux, Kane", me gronde Rosabel.

Une jeune femme châtain aux grands yeux vert amande se lève à notre entrée. Nous venons de laisser nos chaussures de marche et mes vêtements chauds dans un vestiaire qui sert aussi de sas en hiver m'a expliqué Rosie. La salle qui sert sans doute d'accueil et de salle d'attente mais aussi de pièce à vivre pour l'équipe est bien chauffée et éclairée.

"Timandra Farfallin", me présente Rosie. "Kane Lupin, notre docteur !"

"Bienvenu, Dottore !", m'accueille Timandra avec enthousiasme. "J'espère que vous serez content ici et que vous resterez longtemps. On a besoin de vous, Dottore ! Vous n'imaginez même pas."

"Ça tombe bien, j'ai très envie d'être utile", je lui promets. "Il faut m'appeler Kane."

"Certainement pas, Dottore ! Personne ne sait ce qu'est un médicomage ici. Personne n'a bien compris qui allait arriver. Je compte bien répéter Dottore jusqu'à ce que tout le monde ait compris !"

Ça paraît difficile à contredire. Je n'essaie pas. Elles me font visiter les lieux : à gauche de l'entrée, deux salles d'examens, dont une visiblement conçue pour les accouchements et une petite cuisine ; à droite, un laboratoire de potions qui ne semble pas avoir souvent servi mais d'une propreté immaculée et un bureau spartiate avec une belle vue sur la vallée que nous venons de gravir et un grand placard à pharmacie ; au fond, une chambre accueille seulement deux lits. Même l'infirmerie de Poudlard pouvait accueillir plus de monde, je pense silencieusement. Pour la première fois, je m'inquiète d'en venir à m'ennuyer.

"Au premier, il y a plusieurs chambres et une salle de bains", m'explique Rosie. "Tu peux t'installer là ou plus dans le village. Il y a plusieurs possibilités..."

"Je crois qu'ici ça sera très bien pour commencer", je décide en une demi-seconde.

J'ai toujours détesté ces questions matérielles. Après Poudlard, j'ai été content de m'installer à Londres dans l'appart des parents et dans notre chambre d'enfant. Iris a pris celle de Harry et Cyrus. Elle a déménagé au bout d'un an invoquant un "besoin d'intimité".

"J'ai envie d'être sûre de ne pas tomber sur Mãe alors que j'ai besoin de digérer des trucs ; j'ai besoin de ne pas me dire que tu vas me juger si je ramène un mec et que ce n'est pas le même que la semaine précédente... J'ai besoin de ne plus rendre de comptes qu'à moi-même et de me dire que je peux vivre toute seule et me supporter", elle m'a expliqué.

Je comprenais mais je me sentais, une fois de plus, plus môme qu'elle. J'ai dû mettre plus de six mois à envisager de l'imiter et près d'un an à passer à l'acte. Quand Eolynn est entrée dans ma vie, elle a commencé par décorer - elle a dit : "installer" - ce lieu où j'avais posé mes cartons et les livres sans aller beaucoup plus loin. Bref, une chambre sur mon lieu de travail ? Très bien.

"Tu pourras changer d'avis plus tard", estime Rosie en me guidant en haut. "La Dottoressa Defné dort ici parfois aussi."

Mon seul critère de choix entre les quatre chambres proposées est la vue de la fenêtre, je pense que ça se voit. Je pose mes affaires, je prends une douche et je mets des vêtements propres. Il paraît que je dois jouer au "dottore".

"Parfait", juge Rosabel quand je redescends. "Le Conseil t'attend."

Le Conseil restreint est dirigé par une femme qui doit être un peu plus jeune que Harry : Asfodelo. Elle dirige aussi l'Atelier m'apprend Rosie en chemin. Y siège aussi un certain Massimo, un ancien berger, devenu responsable de la commercialisation de tous les produits de Lo Paradiso à l'exception des plantes.

"Et puis Lucca Astrelli", elle termine sans sembler devoir développer.

"Le mari d'Aradia ?"

"Oui... Je... on dit qu'ils ne sont pas exactement ensemble mais... j'en sais rien. Il est plus souvent ici qu'elle ; il s'occupe de toutes les formations, de leur mise en place, de leur financement... Aradia est l'ambassadrice - toutes les relations extérieures..."

Je ne trouve pas réellement de questions à poser avant que Rosie ne me laisse avec les trois édiles annoncés. Tous plus âgés que moi ; plutôt de la génération de mes grands frères - sans doute est-ce logique. L'âge des responsabilités sans doute. Pas encore le mien.

Ils m'accueillent avec peu de mots mais de bons sourires. Sur la table il y a des plats simples mais bons - un gigot d'agneau, des pommes de terre, du fromage, un gâteau. Ils me font raconter mes études et mes expériences sur le ton des oncles bienveillants.

"L'urgence, Dottore, ce sont tous ces gens qui traînent des blessures qu'ils croient inguérissables", estime Massimo. "J'ai longtemps été comme eux, et c'est d'abord eux qu'il faut atteindre - les tanneurs, les bergers..."

"Et tous les autres", rajoute Asfodelo. "Un garou est un perpétuel blessé, je suis sûr que tu le sais, Kane. Il est une blessure que nul ne peut encore traiter, n'est-ce pas ? Pas besoin d'en ajouter d'autres !"

Je promets que je comprends et que je vais m'y employer sans pouvoir dire comment je vais m'y prendre, mais ils ne posent pas de questions. Lucca me propose de me raccompagner et j'hésite entre affirmer que je n'ai pas peur et être sans doute grossier. Je décide de le laisser faire.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup, physiquement, à ton père", il remarque quand nous marchons tous les deux.

"Il paraît", je reconnais. "En brun. Ma soeur a ses cheveux, mais elle ressemble plus à notre mère pour le reste."

"Mon fils... Romeo... c'est le portrait de sa mère... pas seulement physiquement", il souffle.

"Harry est son parrain", je commente après un silence qui dit sans doute à quel point je ne sais quoi faire de cette nouvelle attente.

"Oui. Il essaie régulièrement de le connaître ; lui fait des cadeaux mais... Ada a peur de lui laisser Romeo... Elle ne veut pas qu'il connaisse autre chose que... la lycanthropie de Lo Paradiso."

"Il vit ici ?", je crois comprendre.

"Oui... C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de revenir vivre ici. Ada l'a confié à ma mère... ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en ma mère, mais... est-ce qu'un enfant ne doit pas être élevé par ses parents ?"

Je hoche prudemment la tête et il sourit.

"Désolé, Kane - je peux t'appeler Kane ?" Je confirme silencieusement. "Je suis content qu'un... que Lo Paradiso ait un médecin. Ici, beaucoup de gens sont blessés et de multiples façons, comme l'a souligné Asfodelo... Ton frère et ton père ont chacun fait énormément pour ce lieu... plus qu'ils en sont conscients... Je suis sûr que tu suivras leurs traces. Buena Notte, Dottore"

Il me laisse devant le centre qui porte le nom du père de sa femme avec un geste d'adieu silencieux. Je reste à regarder le ciel étoilé, totalement hallucinant, en me demandant à quel point je serai capable de réaliser les attentes qui sont déversées sur moi. Seul le froid me fait regagner ma chambre. Je pousse mon lit sous la fenêtre afin de continuer à l'observer et je m'endors en me disant que je suis enfin à une distance sage de Eolynn Camden et de ses déceptions. C'est mon tour de faire mes preuves et, bizarrement je réalise, ça ne me fait pas réellement peur.

oo Se mettre en mouvement

Le lendemain matin, Rosabel amène de quoi petit-déjeuner et mon filleul Alphaus, qui est d'abord assez intimidé par moi mais qui finit sur mes genoux. Timandra ne viendra que l'après-midi ; elle aide à l'éducation des enfants, elle m'explique. Rosabel part ensuite rendre visite aux trois femmes enceintes - deux louves et une non-louve.

"Cherche pas, Kane, j'ai cherché le bon terme et j'ai abandonné. Non-louve, ça a le mérite de faire de la lycanthropie un plus, non ?"

Je passe le reste de la matinée à ranger méticuleusement ma pharmacie, ce qui me permet d'établir sans l'ombre d'un doute que je n'ai pas de quoi soigner un rhume. Timandra arrive l'après-midi avec une sorte de pique-nique qui me fait réaliser qu'il va falloir que je me penche sérieusement sur les questions logistiques. Sainte-Mangouste et le take-away indien du coin de ma rue m'ont nourri pendant des années. Si Eolynn avait parfois des velléités de cuisine, ses horaires ne lui en laissaient pas obligatoirement le loisir. De la cuisine aux potions, et ayant toujours tenu l'intendance pour ennuyeuse, il n'y a qu'un pas que je franchis allègrement.

"Si on veut une potion, on la demande à l'Atelier, ils la préparent", reconnaît Timandra quand je l'interroge sur le fonctionnement du dispensaire. "Mais dans les faits, soit on utilise des statuettes pour soutenir l'aura des malades... soit... ce sont des maladies qui se guérissent toutes seules. Les gens consultent peu dans les faits. Et c'est exactement ça qu'il va falloir changer, Dottore !"

Je retourne dans le bureau établir une liste d'ingrédients incontournables. Le placard est face à moi. Je remarque qu'il est finalement plus petit que je l'avais pensé la veille. Il y a autre chose qui explique le rétrécissement du bureau. À force de passer mes mains le long des parois de bois, je sens une sorte de poignée très haut sur le mur.

"Ça ouvre l'isoloir ", commente Timandra dans mon dos.

"Une cellule ?", je questionne de ma voix la plus neutre.

"Et un refuge. Toutes les maisons en ont un. C'est obligatoire depuis que des non garous peuvent vivre ici", elle explique. "Ca permet soit d'enfermer un garou dangereux soit de s'enfermer si on se sent menacé. L'ouverture est très haute et trop complexe pour qu'un garou ne l'ouvre..."

"Trop haute aussi pour un enfant", je réalise.

"C'est le problème", admet Timandra.

Je tends la main et je tourne la poignée ; une trappe s'ouvre et je sens une deuxième poignée. Je tire et la paroi pivote. Il y a une sorte de cellule avec des matelas et une pile de couvertures grises. Ça me rappelle cette période où nous cherchions méthodiquement avec Iris la cache de mon père à Poudlard. On a fini par trouver et on a pleuré tous les deux.

"Tu as déjà utilisé ça... Timandra ?", je me force à demander.

"Ça ne donne pas tellement envie, hein, Dottore? "

"Non pas tellement", je reconnais.

"Mon père a toujours craint ça plus que tout", elle souffle. "De nous attaquer sans le vouloir".

"Le mien aussi", je livre, et ses yeux vert amande sont sur moi.

Surprise, doute puis certitude. Étrange connection qui me donne envie de lui prendre la main voire de... Je me secoue agacé de retomber dans de vieux travers - je succombe trop facilement à mes émotions et je le sais ; Timandra est ma collègue et ma subordonnée. Ne pas succomber. Je referme la paroi comme on refuse un possible. Elle a un étrange sourire.

"Tu veux qu'on aille à l'atelier des plantes, Dottore ?", elle propose.

"Faisons ça", je décide, et nous partons sans liste d'ingrédients tant j'ai hâte de me mettre en mouvement.

Asfodelo n'est pas là, mais toute l'équipe, essentiellement féminine, est ravie de ma visite. En particulier Aporia, la jeune soeur de Timandra, qui prend d'autorité ma main et veut tout m'expliquer. Elle a les mêmes yeux verts en amande et des cheveux plus blonds et plus longs que sa soeur. Un sourire absolument éblouissant. Dix-sept ans sans doute et persuadée que le monde lui appartient.

"Il Dottore sait comment on fait sécher des plantes ", s'agace sa grande soeur quand le jeu dure.

"Et je suis venu passer commande", je rappelle heureux de pouvoir mettre un peu de rationalité dans mes relations avec toutes ces filles.

On passe l'heure qui suit à choisir les plantes. Je repars avec de gros ballots sous les bras. J'ai refusé l'aide de Timandra comme de sa sœur pour les transporter. Je n'ai pas osé conseiller à aucune des trieuses de venir consulter. Il y a des traces bien compliquées à suivre, je me dis en rentrant au dispensaire Cosmo Taluti.

"Ceux qui ont des raisons d'aller à l'extérieur se font soigner là-bas, mais les autres... ils vivent avec des tas de choses qui devraient être traitées", renchérit Rosabel, le soir quand je vais dîner chez elle.

"Ils ne vont pas venir d'eux-mêmes", je réalise.

"Non", confirme Zéno. "Il va falloir faire des exemples."

"Tu devrais, sous couvert de te familiariser, aller à la laiterie, à la tannerie... te rendre compte de l'état de beaucoup et... faire des propositions", conseille Rosie.

Je n'ai jamais fait ça, je réalise. Mes patients à Sainte-Mangouste sont toujours venus à moi sans que j'aie besoin de rien faire. Mais le défi est intéressant, je décide en rentrant une nouvelle fois sous un ciel pur et étoilé. Le nez en l'air je manque de glisser sur une plaque de glace. Je crois entendre un rire mais je ne vois personne. J'entends une galopade, je me retourne et je crois distinguer un chien qui s'éloigne.

"Un berger ?", je me questionne à mi-voix. Je me rappelle des menaces demi-voilées et des mises en garde de Rosie et je garde ma baguette dans ma manche jusqu'au dispensaire sans savoir si je suis ridiculement suspicieux.

Une nouvelle fois, je m'endors en regardant les étoiles, et ça se révèle mieux que toute potion contre les mauvais rêves.

Mon second jour semble bien parti pour être aussi peu animé que le premier. J'en suis à me demander si je dois d'abord préparer des potions de base ou plutôt partir en exploration pour me faire connaître quand un berger arrive avec son fils de sept ans dans les bras. Il a été mordu par un chien.

"Il l'a cherché", estime le père sans trop de pitié pour l'enfant. Un garou, ça se voit, mais solide. Ses bras font la circonférence de mes cuisses. Il boite légèrement, je remarque alors que je traite le fils.

"Ça ne sera rien", je lui promets.

"Tu es magicien ?", me questionne l'enfant.

"Je suis sorcier et médecin", je corrige.

"Il faut l'appeler 'Dottore'", indique Timandra avec autorité.

"Moi, je suis Lorenzo."

"Enchanté Lorenzo", je lui souris.

"Tu as un drôle d'accent, Dottore !"

"Je suis Anglais. Tu sais où est l'Angleterre ?"

"Tout là bas", répond l'enfant avec enthousiasme et en montrant le nord géographique.

Je décale son bras légèrement vers l'ouest.

"Plutôt par là bas", je commente avec un clin d'œil avant de me tourner vers le père.

"Vous pouvez repartir avec lui, mais il faudra revenir dans deux jours, vérifier que tout va bien."

"Je... vous voulez que je vous ramène.. du fromage ?", propose le père.

"Non, je suis payé par le Conseil", je lui explique. "Je n'ai besoin de rien même si j'ai hâte de goûter le fromage produit ici, évidemment."

"Comme nous tous, Dottore, tu finiras pas en avoir assez", pronostique Timandra.

Comme le père va reprendre son fils dans ses bras, je me rappelle qu'il boite et je me lance.

"Vous boitez."

"Depuis... depuis très longtemps", il répond lentement.

"Depuis qu'il a été mordu", explique Lorenzo. "C'est maman qui l'a dit."

"Ça m'a brisé l'os... J'étais petit... plus petit que lui", souffle le père.

"Je peux vous examiner ?"

"Pourquoi donc !?"

"Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose", je suggère.

"Enlever la morsure ?", questionne Lorenzo avec sa naïveté d'enfant, mais je crois que le père espère aussi un bref instant.

"Malheureusement non, mais... soigner l'os, ce n'est pas impossible..."

"Laisse-toi faire, Ezio", ordonne Timandra. "Le Dottore est très savant."

"Il m'a soigné, Papa", rajoute Lorenzo avec un mélange de curiosité et d'espoir qui met la barre assez haut.

Sentant ledit Ezio presque décidé, je prends Lorenzo de ses bras et le confie à Timandra. Je tapote la couche d'examen et, avec une infinie lenteur, le berger s'assoit. Il se tortille ensuite pour enlever sa lourde cape qu'il n'avait pas quittée puis pour baisser avec beaucoup de pudeur son pantalon. Je sais d'expérience que montrer sa cicatrice n'est pas une chose facile pour un garou. J'attends donc patiemment qu'il se sente prêt. Je lui demande de s'allonger et j'entreprends un examen complet - aura comprise. Sans surprise celle ci est assez comprimée ; Ezio "refoule sa magie avec pas mal de réussite", aurait dit le bon docteur Frazier de Sainte-Mangouste. L'os de son fémur droit est légèrement plus court que le gauche. Suffisamment pour le faire boiter. La cicatrice n'a jamais été soignée ; elle est hideuse.

"Bien, c'est effectivement l'os. Il a été brisé alors que vous étiez en pleine croissance et il n'a jamais rattrapé les millimètres perdus pendant sa cicatrisation", je lui livre.

"On ne peut rien faire", en déduit Ezio, et son fils est désolé.

"Si. Je peux préparer une potion qui fera repousser l'os et vous ne boiterez plus", je contredis. Timandra acquiesce gravement comme pour confirmer.

"Plus jamais ?", questionne Lorenzo.

"Sauf si ton Papa se blesse de nouveau. Plus jamais. Ou alors de vieillesse."

"Une potion ?", s'intéresse le berger.

"Oui, je n'en ai évidemment pas de prête, mais elle n'a rien de compliqué. Je peux en avoir dans deux jours quand vous me ramènerez Lorenzo le Magnifique", je propose.

"Vous en aurez ?", vérifie encore Ezio alors que son fils retient son souffle.

"J'en aurais", je promets. "Je devrais vous garder ici plusieurs heures pour contrôler la repousse de l'os et la stabiliser. Mais si vous venez le matin, vous rentrerez sans boiter chez vous le soir, normalement."

Je passe le reste de la journée et le lendemain à préparer des quantités respectables de potions communes - Poussos, évidemment, mais aussi d'autres préparations qui se conservent bien : Pimentine, Décoction de bactiane, Gorgée de désenflage, Pâte pour soigner les brûlures... Je remplis le placard du bureau de flacons étiquetés avec l'impression que Severus serait fier de ma méthode et de mon sérieux.

"Dottore ?", m'interrompt timidement Timandra.

"Oui ?", je me retourne et je vois qu'elle n'est pas seule. Aporia est derrière elle.

"J'ai dit aux enfants que nous avions de la chance ; nous avions un médecin... et Lorenzo dit que vous êtes gentil et efficace", annonce cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

"Il Dottore va soigner Ezio pour qu'il ne boite plus", intervient Timandra.

"Lorenzo n'a rien dit !"

"Peut-être n'ose-t-il pas y croire", je suppose. "J'espère que le résultat parlera de lui-même."

"J'en suis sûre, Dottore", estime la jeune visiteuse avant que sa soeur décide qu'elles m'ont assez dérangé et mette fin à la conversation. Je les laisse partir en me disant que les choses se mettent doucement en mouvement.

ooo la meilleure métaphore possible

La nouvelle de la guérison d'Ezio ne met qu'une demi-journée à se répandre dans Lo Paradiso visiblement. Deux autres bergers viennent le lendemain après-midi me montrer leur boiterie. Comme Ezio, ils se sont cassés la jambe et n'ont jamais été correctement traités. Ils n'osent pas vraiment y croire et s'attendent à ce que je les renvoie. Je leur propose de passer la nuit là, dans l'infirmerie, et le lendemain midi, ils peuvent retourner travailler. Comme Ezio avant eux, ils ont encaissé la douleur de la réparation avec patience et résignation, à peine quelques grimaces. Je me souviens de l'hystérie de certains patients de Sainte-Mangouste.

"Un vrai miracle, Dottore", commente l'un des deux quand ils repartent après m'avoir longuement serré la main.

Le flux des malades - bergers et tanneurs - ne fait que croître les jours suivants, et Timandra commence à donner des rendez-vous pour étaler les soins et les périodes d'observation. Il est peu dire qu'elle est ravie de ce développement.

"On commence à être un vrai dispensaire, Dottore !"

C'est exactement ce que je me permets d'insinuer quand j'appelle Papa, le lendemain soir, en lui laissant le soin de faire circuler dans la famille que je vais bien. Il a fallu que je marche près de trois quart d'heure jusqu'à un col pour avoir une connexion suffisante.

"Lo Paradiso est un beau projet - plus qu'un projet d'ailleurs", il répète; c'est ce qu'il m'avait dit quand je lui ai parlé du poste.

"Je me sens utile", je lui livre sans détour.

"Une très bonne nouvelle, Kane", il commente avec un demi-sourire. "Je suis sûr que tu l'es."

C'est aussi ce que semble dire Asfodelo quand elle nous rend visite pour me féliciter quelques jours plus tard.

"Merci, Kane. Merci de me donner si vite raison ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça ! Tous ces gens à qui vous rendez l'espoir. C'est magnifique."

"C'est mon travail, Asfodelo. Et ce n'est que le début. Je traite le très visible mais après il faudra s'intéresser à ceux qui ne viennent pas ; aux enfants... J'espère juste qu'ils auront tous assez confiance grâce aux boiteux et autres cicatrices mal soignées."

Grâce à Timandra, je découvre également qu'il existe une sorte de cantine collective qui prépare trois repas par jour. J'obtiens qu'elle puisse nous amener de quoi nourrir les malades et moi-même - finalement bien moins souvent de la viande qu'on pourrait s'y attendre de lycanthropes éleveurs de mouton. Beaucoup de fromage, de légumes et de polenta. Les soirs où je n'ai pas de patients avec qui dîner, je fréquente cette cantine malgré la réticence de Rosie.

"Je ne peux pas dîner chez vous tous les soirs et c'est un moyen de rencontrer des gens, de comprendre comment les choses marchent, voire de proposer aux gens de les soigner", je lui oppose.

Dans ce réfectoire au centre du village, je mange généralement à la table des jeunes - Timandra, Aporia, Ilario mais aussi Manfredo qui reste très distant. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'intéresse pas mal aux soeurs Farfallin sans oser se déclarer totalement et qu'il vit mal l'intérêt que les deux me portent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine : que je vais séduire mon infirmière et sa petite soeur à peine pubère ? Je sens aussi les regards des autres sur moi, leur curiosité respectueuse, un truc que je ne connaissais pas. Plutôt que de se calmer, elle semble enfler chaque jour, avec chaque guérison.

Le fait qu'Aporia et Ilario semblent être entrés en compétition pour savoir qui des deux professera la plus grande admiration pour moi n'aide sans doute pas à me rendre accessible. Dès que j'entre, ils sont sur mes talons, sollicitent mon avis pour tout et n'importe quoi et repoussent efficacement toute tentative d'autres pour me parler. Je les laisse sans doute trop longtemps faire.

"Il faut que tu viennes à l'école, Dottore", plaide Aporia ce soir-là. "Les enfants doivent te connaître !"

"Dès que j'aurais plus de temps", je promets comme à chaque fois. Andréa, le garde, vient d'entrer, et je décide que c'est l'occasion d'aller dîner avec des gens plus âgés.

"Je serai heureux de partager ton repas", je propose donc à Andréa. Il est avec un groupe d'hommes solides qui me dévisagent respectueusement.

"Les enfants font trop de bruit", commente Andréa avec un coup de menton vers Ilario et Aporia sur mes talons.

"Ils vont aller jouer plus loin", je promets.

"Dottore !", ils protestent avec un bel ensemble.

"Soyez gentils, disparaissez", je leur demande avec un sourire. Il y a l'écho de Cyrus et de Harry dans ma voix, mais j'ai pris l'habitude de l'entendre avec mes neveux.

"Impressionnant," juge Andréa quand ils obtempèrent. "Mais après tout, je ne devrais pas m'étonner : Harry était, est sans doute toujours, quelqu'un d'impressionnant... Il t'a dit qu'il m'avait appris ma première métamorphose ?"

"Il a juste dit qu'il y avait des gens qu'il n'oublierait jamais à Lo Paradiso", je formule. Dans les faits, Harry a surtout dit qu'il ne me raconterait pas trop de choses afin de ne pas trop conditionner mes propres expériences et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. "Il m'a appris aussi pas mal des choses que je sais sur la métamorphose", je décide de rajouter. Ça le fait sourire.

"Je ne peux que t'envier même si depuis j'ai appris que moi aussi je pouvais donner et transmettre." Il désigne Ilario puis les cinq autres gardes derrière lui. "Ce qu'ils savent, c'est moi qui leur ai appris..."

Quand on sort du réfectoire, il neige à gros flocons sans doute depuis pas mal de temps. La première neige ! Andréa juge absolument nécessaire de vérifier que je sais rentrer seul.

"Passe devant, Kane, je ne veux pas te vexer mais je vivrais mal de te retrouver gelé dans une congère demain matin !"

Je nous fraye une trace dans la neige fraîche, plus épaisse quand nous quittons le village, jusqu'au centre avec l'impression que je viens de trouver la meilleure métaphore possible à mon séjour ici.

oooooooooooo

Premier round d'installation pour Kane, sur la trace des grands hommes... Logiquement le suivant avec la première pleine lune s'appelle _Des secrets de femmes._..

Merci pour votre soutien ! Vous êtes géniaux !


	5. Des secrets de femmes

**5 - Des secrets de femmes**

Quand Defné Karaman décide de me rendre visite, la salle d'attente est pleine malgré la tempête de neige qui fait rage. "Cette fois, ça va tenir, Dottore", me répète tout le monde depuis le matin. Ça sonne comme une promesse et une malédiction.

Comme si la neige ne suffisait pas, on annonce pour le lendemain une pleine lune exceptionnelle. Hier soir déjà, la lumière était impressionnante et la nervosité palpable. Une dispute à la cantine-réfectoire a dégénéré en bagarre avec cocards. Malgré l'avis de certains des anciens qui pensaient qu'ils n'avaient que ce qu'ils méritaient, j'ai soigné parce que c'était une occasion de montrer mon utilité aux jeunes bergers ou tanneurs.

Depuis ce matin, la distribution de potion tue-loup rythme la vie de la communauté toutes les trois heures. Asfodelo a souhaité ma présence à la première, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la longue file de grands costauds se former pour recevoir avec patience et résignation une louche d'un breuvage que je sais immonde. Ça m'a rappelé une bande dessinée moldue française que Brunissande affectionne ; il me semble que la potion était moins mauvaise dans ce cas, qu'elle donnait la force de se rebeller. Finalement, ma comparaison tue mon sourire.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me consacre à mes patients - j'accompagne les premiers pas d'Angelo le tanneur au milieu de la salle d'attente. Sa hanche est bien réparée, et il est ravi de la fluidité de ses mouvements quand une femme emmitouflée dans une lourde veste en peau de mouton retournée fait irruption au Centre.

"Kane Lupin ?", elle questionne en me braquant une paire d'yeux d'un vert étonnant du fond d'une épaisse capuche de fourrure. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continue en anglais : "Le genre qui ne perd pas de temps donc."

"Je suis là depuis plus de trois semaines", je réponds en lui tendant la main. Elle l'accepte. "J'avais hâte de te rencontrer, Defné Karaman."

Ça me vaut un deuxième coup de projecteur vert. Pas seulement vert, il y a de l'or pailleté aussi.

"Rosabel est là ?", enchaîne ma collègue, pas le genre qui perd son temps non plus visiblement.

"Pas encore", je réponds prudemment, un vieux réflexe plus vieux que Poudlard me faisant protéger mon amie.

Defné ressort immédiatement, et je vois par la fenêtre le reflet d'un Patronus qui fonce dans la neige - et je ne peux pas me tromper sur la forme : j'ai le même. Une meute de chiens s'élance en aboyant à la suite du renard argenté qu'elle a créé, et je l'entends crier deux noms brefs. Deux animaux de belle taille reviennent immédiatement dans de grandes éclaboussures de neige. Des patients sortent à leur tour pour rappeler leur compagnon, alors que Defné installe ses chiens sur une couverture dans la salle d'attente ; ce que je n'ai jamais vu mes patients faire. Timandra me regarde en biais, mais je décide que je ne peux pas plus lancer un débat sur la place des chiens qu'une conversation sur la convergence des patronus au milieu de ma salle d'attente. Tout ça devra attendre qu'on puisse discuter entre collègues.

Je me concentre donc sur mes patients : le vieil Angelo me remercie avec effusion et promet très solennellement de revenir après la pleine lune pour une consultation de suivi ; je fais entrer Marco le tanneur qui, lui, souffre de multiples fractures aux doigts mal réduites. Alors que je le rassure sur la nature des soins - non, je ne vais pas lui recasser les os, ni lui ouvrir les doigts - j'entends au travers des murs peu épais Timandra installer alors la Dottoressa Defné dans le bureau avec un café.

"Je vais pousser les papiers du Dottore Kane", propose Timandra.

"Il fait des dossiers ? À chacun ?", commente Defné avec plus de curiosité professionnelle qu'autre chose, je dirais.

"Oui, il est très systématique", commente Timandra.

"Et ils ont confiance", remarque Defné avec de l'approbation dans sa voix.

"De plus en plus."

"Il habite où ?"

"Ici, il a pris la chambre qui donne sur la vallée."

Il y a un silence alors que Marco et moi attendons la repousse des os, et Defné a ce commentaire étonnant : "Je croyais qu'il habiterait chez Rosabel."

"Il n'a pas voulu. Vous avez besoin de moi, Dottoressa ?", questionne Timandra sur un ton un peu impatient.

"Non, envoie-moi Rosabel dès qu'elle arrive. Je suis inquiète pour Stella."

Je suis en plein examen du berger Emiliano - brûlures au second degré pendant une pleine lune ; jamais soigné - quand j'entends Rosie arriver et rejoindre Defné.

"Ah ! Quand même !", l'apostrophe cette dernière en anglais.

Elle a cet accent moyen-oriental, très éduqué mais très reconnaissable. Un peu comme l'accent indien.

"Je devais faire garder Alphaus..."

"Je suis passée voir Stella - ça ne va pas du tout", elle la coupe. "On ne peut pas rester sans rien faire. Il faut faire un rituel et espérer que ça marche. Elle va accoucher au milieu de la pleine lune si on ne fait rien !"

"Vous êtes sûre..."

"Plus que sûre, Rosabel. Il fallait me prévenir ou la montrer au fringuant docteur Kane - je suis sûr qu'il aurait confirmé entre deux boiteux !"

"On avait dit qu'il devait s'occuper du reste", essaie Rosie.

"Rosabel, le bébé est descendu, elle est épuisée, la pleine lune arrive, de quels signes avais-tu encore besoin ? Tu pouvais lui demander si tu hésitais. Tu avais peur de le déranger ? Je vous croyais amis", attaque assez méthodiquement le docteur Karaman. Ça me dérange un peu de me retrouver invoqué dans cette dispute sans avoir un seul moment pu donner mon avis.

"Je me suis dit que vous alliez arriver."

"Je suis là", confirme Defné sur un ton supérieur et abrupt, médical et hiérarchique, tout ce que j'essaie soigneusement d'éviter dans ma pratique. "Maintenant, Rosabel, on va chercher Livia et on s'occupe d'elle... Et on prie pour que ça lui laisse passer la pleine lune !"

"Elle n'a pas l'air contente la dottoressa turca", estime Emilio qui m'a visiblement observé écouter ce qui se passait dans la pièce contiguë.

"Elles vont faire un rituel pour une certaine Stella", je lui raconte en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle accouche en pleine lune, la pauvrette", il soupire quand il a avalé l'information. "Elle pourrait mourir... ou le bébé, ou pire... elle pourrait le mordre... "

Oo

J'arrive à la fin du rituel quand j'ai fini mes consultations et mes notes. Je me suis interdit de bâcler, et on ne m'a pas demandé mon assistance. Je sais que je ne veux pas non plus me retrouver à arbitrer une dispute entre Defné et Rosabel.

Timandra me conduit. La séance a lieu dans la Salle du conseil où j'ai dîné le premier soir. Une femme assez âgée, Livia j'imagine, officie avec deux assistants, Lucca et une jeune femme que j'ai vue au tri des plantes. Trois statuettes sur des piédestaux forment un triangle. Postés auprès de chacun, les officiants ont un chaudron et une sorte de louche et versent le liquide sur les statuettes en murmurant des incantations. Au centre du dispositif, Rosie et Defné entourent une femme affalée sur un fauteuil. Ses cheveux défaits vont presque jusqu'au sol. Ma consoeur a un pendule à la main et l'air concentré. Hors du triangle formé par les trois statuettes, je remarque un homme debout, les traits tirés, un petit garçon de huit ans à la main. Aporia est à leurs côtés et me fait de grands signes. Je pose un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'inviter à davantage de discrétion.

Je ne suis pas un fan de la médecine symbolique, sans doute parce qu'une part trop importante de la littérature britannique voire européenne dans le domaine à été rédigée par mes frères ou leurs amis. Je me rappelle maintenant d'un article cosigné par Tiziano Cimballi et Livia Astrelli sur des pratiques menées à Lo Paradiso. Je crois qu'en bibliographie ils citaient des travaux théoriques sur les cycles lunaires menées par rien de moins que Hermione, Harry et Cyrus. Autant dire que j'avais soigneusement fui toute comparaison en étant exécrable dans mon commentaire. Susan m'avait rendu ce devoir-là avec un regard très appuyé.

Reste qu'aujourd'hui j'ai l'occasion de faire mes propres observations. Et que j'en sais assez pour comprendre deux choses : ils veulent lui donner la force de résister à la transformation attendue et ils n'y arrivent pas. Defné secoue la tête et rempoche son pendule et regarde Livia. Elle se dirige alors droit sur moi ; l'homme se décolle du mur pour venir vers elle mais elle lui fait signe d'attendre :

"Elle ne va pas tenir", elle commence sans introduction. "Il faut provoquer la naissance, chaque minute compte, et si ça ne suffit pas envisager une césarienne". J'opine prudemment. "Doctor Lupin, puis-je demander ton assistance ?"

"Bien évidemment ", je commence puis je rajoute par acquit de conscience : "Mes connaissances d'obstétriques sont essentiellement livresques".

"J'imagine", elle estime avec son visiblement naturel ton abrupt. "Mais tu es diplômé es maladies magiques rares ; j'imagine que tu n'es pas sans expérience en dispositifs complexes. Je m'occupe de l'obstétrique, tu la maintiens en vie ?"

"Maintenant ?", je vérifie calmement plutôt que de mordre à l'appât de l'honneur professionnel blessé.

"Chaque minute compte", elle répète avec un regard insistant sur l'horloge lunaire qui décore un des murs de la salle. Je réalise qu'il nous reste moins de dix heures - beaucoup et peu à la fois. Je la suis alors qu'elle se dirige vers l'homme et l'enfant qui attendent.

"Il faut provoquer la naissance. Nous allons la transporter au centre..."

"Mais ça va ?", questionne le pauvre homme.

"On va faire de notre mieux", elle lui assure. "Ils sont allés chercher un traîneau..."

"Je... je veux rester auprès d'elle", il essaie.

"Monsieur..."

"Lucio. Je ne suis pas un monsieur", il la coupe.

"Vous vous rendez compte que nous avons peu de temps", elle lui oppose assez doucement.

"Je veux être là. Je... Le plus longtemps possible", il rajoute après un coup d'oeil haineux vers le cycle lunaire.

"Faites garder le petit", j'interviens. "Prenez des doses de potions avec vous et rejoignez nous."

"Tu vas la soigner, Dottore Kane ? Elle est sauvée alors Lucio !", s'enthousiasme Aporia.

L'intervention exaspère Defné et je le comprends.

"Aporia, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Nous allons faire de notre mieux, juste de notre mieux. Pas un miracle", je reprends donc la jeune fille.

"Je pense..."

"Si tu veux être utile, occupe toi du petit", je lui propose.

L'enfant prend immédiatement la main d'Aporia et le père me lance un regard reconnaissant. Lucca revient alors pour dire que le traîneau est là, et nous faisons tous de notre mieux pour que Stella soit le mieux installée possible pour la montée vers le centre. Elle ne lâche pas la main de Lucio de tout le trajet.

oo

Ma collègue Defné prend la direction des opérations avec efficacité. Elle installe Stella et se lance dans la préparation de potions spécifiques avec l'aide d'une Rosabel visiblement soucieuse d'afficher un professionnalisme total.

"Je vais préparer une potion qui va déclencher le travail. Son aura est un peu plus forte grâce au rituel mais... il faut la surveiller... la soutenir... Puis quand les contractions vont monter, il faudra accompagner la douleur", elle expose en anglais pour moi.

"Oniromancie supportive", je propose.

Ma déclaration reçoit le respect professionnel attendu. Frimeur, je pense avec un peu de gêne.

"Ce serait le mieux", commente lentement Defné. "Mais il faudra tenir..."

"Je vais sortir mes réserves de chocolat", je souris, mais je n'ose pas laisser la conversation sur un registre aussi peu professionnel. "Je demanderai de l'aide si besoin", je rajoute en italien. Lucio et Timandra me regardent. "Il me faudra sans doute votre aide, votre volonté", je répète, et ils acquiescent solennels et intimidés.

"Comment ?", souffle Lucio.

"Votre magie me donnera la force si vous me la confiez", je réponds. "Juste poser une main sur moi suffira si vous pensez très fort que vous voulez me voir réussir."

En attendant que le potion soit prête, Rosie surveille régulièrement la patiente et, moi, je mets en place mon dispositif de surveillance de ses flux vitaux. Lucio n'a pas lâché la main de Stella. Je peux mesurer l'énergie magique qu'il lui donne. Peut-être qu'avec lui à nos côtés, nous pouvons réussir, je me prends à espérer alors que je croise les yeux hantés de Stella.

"Le bébé, Dottore", elle souffle.

"La dottoressa Defné s'en occupe", je lui promets.

"Il faut le sauver, quoi qu'il arrive !", elle insiste.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire de sa requête.

"On n'aurait pas dû", soupire Lucio, et ses doutes se ressentent jusque dans les flux vitaux de Stella.

"Si, Lucio... c'est un miracle... une revanche", elle trouve quand même la force de protester. "Il doit vivre... Promets-moi que... tu ne lui en voudras pas... quoi qu'il arrive", elle le supplie.

"Tout le monde fait de son mieux", je répète en ayant l'impression de gâcher un honnête oxygène avec des mots vides.

"Promets, Lucio !"

"Je ne saurais pas sans toi", il se désespère.

"Lucio, Stella a besoin de toi", j'interviens avec fermeté. "Le bébé a besoin de toi et son grand frère aussi. Tu ne peux pas douter, Lucio. Il nous faut ta force et ta magie !"

"Ma magie de maudit, Dottore ?", il ose demander en évitant mes yeux.

"Il n'y a pas de magie maudite, Lucio", je prends le temps de lui répondre en trouvant assez ironique de devoir dire ça, moi, à un loup-garou. Mais je sais aussi que j'ai raison. Le moment demande qu'on se tourne vers la lumière tout en acceptant l'ombre. "La magie est là, multiple, puissante, ni blanche ni noire par elle-même. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, nous, c'est la diriger vers la lumière. Où est la lumière aujourd'hui, Lucio ? Dans les yeux de Stella, de votre fils et de votre bébé, non ?"

"Le Dottore a raison, Lucio", appuie Timandra.

Lucio essuie furtivement ses yeux et opine comme un gosse sermonné mais convaincu : "Oui, Dottore. Ils sont ma lumière. Je... Stella.. je promets... mais toi aussi, tu dois te battre..."

Elle a juste la force de lui serrer la main.

La potion est prête peu après et avalée sans une grimace par Stella. Les contractions apparaissent, progressives et profondes comme un appel de la lune, et je me prépare à l'aider à lutter contre la douleur. Comme il n'est pas question de rajouter des potions, j'ai recours comme prévu à l'oniromancie, une déviation de la légilimancie, pour envahir son cerveau de pensées positives. J'utilise le plus simple : son amour pour Lucio, l'importance du soutien qu'il lui apporte. Je renforce ce sentiment, je nourris la sécurité et l'espoir qu'il représente de ma propre magie. J'essaie de rester assez discret de ne pas tomber dans les souvenirs intimes, mais c'est évidemment impossible.

Je perds la notion du temps. Je me noie dans la douleur et dans les rêves de Stella. C'est cyclique et sans fin. Je soutiens ses fonctions vitales ; je repousse ses angoisses ; je renforce sa vision d'une famille unie, heureuse ; son espoir secret palpable chaud et doux comme un poussin.

"Timandra, il faut soutenir Kane", j'entends Rosie dire. "Il faut qu'il tienne, le bébé est là..."

"Ton soutien physique : ta main sur son dos et concentrée", rappelle utilement Defné. "Vous aussi, Lucio."

Je sens les déplacements, les mains, puis les auras qui se joignent à la mienne. Celle de Timandra est très intimidée mais précise et concentrée. C'est un apport discret mais solide et peu dérangeant. Celle de Lucio est plus forte, brouillonne avec des vagues de puissance incontrôlée que j'ai du mal à canaliser - la lune , je comprends, curieux du phénomène. "Reste concentré, Kane", ordonne la voix de Susan quelque part des tréfonds de ma mémoire. J'obéis. L'analyse sera pour après. La douleur animale soudaine de Stella prend de toute façon toute la place mentale.

"Pousse, Stella", encourage Rosie à la fois très lointaine et très proche. "Là, contre ma main... Voilà !"

Les cris du bébé viennent en contrepoint étonnant, et Stella se met à pleurer de soulagement et d'épuisement malgré mes efforts pour la soutenir physiquement et moralement.

"C'est bientôt fini", souffle Defné. "Kane, ça va ?"

J'opine parce que parler est trop exigeant même si une partie de mon cerveau réalise qu'elle vient d'utiliser pour la première fois mon prénom. Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe encore. Pas mal, je pense. La douleur ayant reflué, je me concentre sur les flux vitaux de Stella qui sont bas sans être inquiétants. Le bébé se calme ; Lucio le berce en pleurant silencieusement ; j'ai senti sa main quitter mon dos, mais Timandra est toujours là ; solide et discrète. Dans le calme qui revient, je perçois très nettement l'appel de la lune dans la magie de Stella. Combien d'heures se sont écoulées ?

"Je vais rester avec elle", annonce Rosie avec détermination. "Dans l'isoloir."

"Ce serait le mieux", approuve Defné. "Je pense qu'elle va tenir mais... elle est faible et elle n'a pas pris de potions tue-loup. La laisser seule serait..."

"Je reste aussi", annonce Lucio et je sens combien cette annonce inquiète et séduit Stella tout ensemble. "Timandra, tu peux prendre le bébé ?"

"Moi ?", s'affole un peu mon infirmière.

"Silvia pourra le nourrir", estime Rosabel.

"Mais", s'inquiète encore Timandra. "Dottoressa ?"

"Je ne peux pas rester", répond très simplement Defné. "Je suis attendue ailleurs. Une autre urgence."

Il y a un flottement que je ressens très intimement m'étant volontairement mis dans un rôle de catalyseur des magies. Il ne faut pas d'indécision. Il faut agir et donner des assurances.

"Je vais le prendre", je décide.

Je sens la détente de Stella malgré l'appel toujours plus fort. Je sens la transformation qui se prépare et je comprends intimement pour la première fois la nature du phénomène. C'est proprement sidérant et mal compris, je réalise.

"La petite est un peu faible", annonce Defné, cherchant mon regard. "Il faudra la porter sur toi en permanence, lui donner de la chaleur et de la magie."

J'opine.

"Il lui faut un nom", intervient alors Rosabel. Son visage est tendu ; son impatience palpable. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il - je m'inquiète une nouvelle fois.

Stella et Lucio se regardent. Leurs yeux sont hantés mais rattachés à l'humanité de la petite vie qui vient de prendre son essor.

"Quel est ton nom déjà, Dottore ?", demande Lucio.

"Kane", je souffle quand un signe de tête impératif de Rosie m'a convaincu que je ne pouvais pas me défiler. "Il n'y a pas de féminin, mais mon deuxième prénom est Léo", je signale avec cette incapacité à ne pas la ramener qui me rattrape à mon insu, comme une malédiction familiale.

"Léa", propose donc Timandra.

"Léacana", essaie Stella. Lucio approuve lentement en faisant deux pas vers moi pour placer la petite fille dans mes bras.

ooo être là par amour,

Je me retrouve pour la première fois avec les autres non garous de Lo Paradiso, je réalise. Essentiellement des femmes et des enfants. Je ne note que deux hommes sur notre petite trentaine de personnes quand nous traversons la Grande salle du conseil, Timandra, Léacana et moi. Après s'être ouvertement félicitée de la naissance et de ma décision de passer la pleine lune en lieu sûr, Livia a répété que nul ne doit ouvrir les portes avant que des garous retransformés et calmes soient venus y frapper en plein jour. Les gardes d'Andréa ferment ensuite les portes de l'extérieur, et l'homme le plus âgé et deux femmes placent une série de sérieuses protections et verrouillages du côté intérieur. Un autel couvert de cinq statuettes et de bougies a été placé face à la porte.

On ne peut pas dire que les choses n'ont pas été prises au sérieux, mais comment les blâmer ? Certains des non-garous ne sont même pas sorciers, m'a appris Timandra en chemin. Ils sont tous là par amour, pour quelqu'un, je réalise en mettant une main sur le crâne de la petite Léacana collée contre moi dans un porte bébé que Rosie m'a dit où trouver chez elle. Elle tète mon petit doigt avec constance depuis un moment déjà, et nous nous mettons d'abord à la recherche de la fameuse Silvia, maman d'une autre petite fille de six mois, Rhéa, et compagne d'Andréa, le chef des gardes.

"Qu'elle est jolie", est son commentaire alors qu'elle lui propose son sein sans sembler gênée par ma présence. Je crois que Timandra s'attend à ce que je parte, mais mes deux belles soeurs ont allaité mes neveux et nièces devant moi et je suis médecin. "Stella, elle va bien ?"

"Aussi bien que possible. Lucio et Rosabel sont restées avec elle", je raconte. "Le pire pour un garou est de se transformer seul", je rajoute sans doute inutilement mais moi, je me raccroche à cette idée pour justifier ma décision.

"Il paraît", commente Silvia sans ciller. "On dit que vous êtes fils de garou, Dottore." Je confirme silencieusement. "C'est bien de vous avoir ici."

"Vous êtes arrivée ici comment, Silvia ?", je formule n'osant lui demander directement si elle est ou non une sorcière.

"Andréa venait de temps en temps au marché de Florence avec les gens de la communauté... Mes parents sont agriculteurs et je m'occupais souvent de la vente de leurs produits... Je l'avais remarqué - je regrettais quand il ne venait pas... On dit plein de choses sur la communauté même chez les Moldus", elle rajoute avec un air entendu. Au temps pour mon enquête discrète. "On a fini par se parler, avoir une aventure... puis... se marier."

"Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à apprendre", je me permets de remarquer.

"Oui... mais tout couple est une aventure - c'est ce que je lui ai dit... On va régulièrement à Florence... Mes parents ne se doutent évidemment de rien... Ils adorent notre Rhéa", elle sourit. Puis son sourire s'éteint. "Votre mère, Dottore, c'est une sorcière ?"

"Oui", je souris en pensant au sang Black qu'elle porte, à son titre de commandant des Aurors britanniques, à sa qualité de métamorphomage. Peut-on être plus sorcière ?

"Oh", elle commente en se mordillant les lèvres. "Vous... vous croyez que Rhéa... sera sorcière?"

"La plupart des Sangs de lune le sont", intervient Timandra pour la première fois.

"Des descendants de garous", je traduis. "Andrea... il est de naissance sorcière ?"

"Oui, mais... si moi, je l'empêchais... On peut savoir Dottore ?"

"Je pourrais mesurer son aura", je commence en regrettant immédiatement mes paroles.

"Maintenant ?", elle s'excite

"Certainement pas", je trouve la fermeté de refuser. "J'ai donné quasiment tout mon influx magique à Stella et... je préfère garder ce qui me reste pour quelqu'un qui se blesserait ou..."

"Une attaque", elle complète avec simplicité.

"C'est une lune spéciale", je confirme.

On se tait assez longtemps pour que je décide que je dois alléger l'atmosphère.

"Il faut venir me montrer Rhéa un jour au dispensaire", je propose. "Je ne peux pas garantir que ce que je verrai sera totalement vrai. La magie se développe différemment selon les individus ; c'est bien la raison qui fait qu'aucune école n'enseigne réellement la magie avant onze ans... mais son aura nous dira déjà quelque chose..."

"Je viendrai", elle promets en me tendant Léacana repue et endormie. "Si elle a besoin, revenez, Dottore."

On s'installe ensuite à côté d'Aporia qui s'occupe d'une poignée d'enfants, dont Lorenzo, mon filleul Alphaus, le jeune Roméo Taluti qui ressemble effectivement à sa mère avec sa blondeur et sa finesse, et le grand frère de Léacana ; il est sincèrement impressionné par sa petite soeur. En le voyant, je me demande quelle a pu être la tête de Cyrus et Harry quand on est arrivés ; la légende familiale veut qu'ils aient été contents. Je sais combien ils ont été présents pour nous par la suite, mais comment devient-on grand frère ?

"Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Melchiorre", il souffle. "On m'appelle Mel."

Encore un ravi des fantaisies de ses parents, je comprends avec un demi-sourire. Donner le nom d'un roi mage ayant suivi une étoile a dû évidemment séduire un Lucio amoureux d'une Stella. Est-ce que Léacana maudira un jour d'avoir été baptisée à partir de mes deux prénoms inversés ?

"Enchanté, Mel. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ta petite soeur ?"

"Elle est très petite", il ose.

"Tu veux la prendre ?", je lui propose.

Il considère plusieurs secondes l'idée avant d'accepter. Je l'installe et il reste près d'une heure à lui murmurer que la pleine lune ne dure pas, qu'il sera toujours là, lui, pour les pleines lunes et que Aporia est plutôt gentille. Je fais celui qui dort en me disant que j'ai donc la réponse à ma question antérieure. Quand je sens qu'il se tortille et que sa voix est fatiguée, je lui propose de la reprendre.

"Elle n'a pas de...couffin ? Maman lui avait préparé un couffin", il s'inquiète encore. "J'avais fait un... doudou avec elle... un lapin..."

"Elle vient de naître. Elle a besoin de chaleur mais elle dormira bientôt dans son couffin et aimera son doudou", je réponds en sachant que je m'avance un peu, et sur la qualité du sommeil de la petite, et sur l'état de sa famille.

Melchiorre accepte néanmoins ma réponse et va s'allonger à côté d'Aporia. J'en profite pour faire un tour et regarder l'avancée de la lune par la fenêtre. Personne ne dort très profondément même les enfants. La nervosité est palpable. La lumière lunaire est très forte, plus que je ne l'ai jamais vue. La dernière lune de sang datait de 1948, je me force à me souvenir.

"Terrible et magnifique en même temps, non, Dottore ?", me questionne un des deux hommes. Le plus âgé, celui qui fermait les portes. "Cezar", il se présente en me tendant la main. Sa diction est étonnamment rocailleuse.

"Kane", je réponds en serrant sa main.

"Tant de puissance et de folie, tant de beauté et de douleur", il commente en désignant la fenêtre de la main. "C'est toujours le cas, mais là..."

J'opine pensant, pour la première fois ce soir, non seulement à Rosabel et tous les garous de Lo Paradiso, mais aussi à mon père, à Virgil ou Silas - mes amis de la Fondation, tous les garous du monde, surtout ceux qui vivent cela seuls et sans soutien.

"Vous êtes là pour... un conjoint, un enfant ?", je m'aventure.

"Ma femme... qui a été contaminé par notre fils... Il s'est tué après", il raconte avec une distance chirurgicale. " Catalina... je l'ai amenée ici dès que j'ai découvert l'endroit... On s'occupe de l'école, tous les deux..."

"Il fallait de la distance."

"Nous venons de Roumanie. Chez nous, les sorciers tirent souvent à vue sur les garous et personne ne... peu s'insurgent. Je devais la protéger et, il fallait à Catalina un lieu pour être utile, une raison de vivre..."

"Je comprends", je promets. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croie.

"Alors Cezar, tu veux que je te remplace ?", propose alors le deuxième homme - le jeune. Il a des cheveux bouclés de statuaire antique, des épaules larges et une peau bronzée. Un air de santé méditerranéenne sacrément étonnant après des semaines passées à soigner des hommes usés par le travail et la lycanthropie. "Je sais que je ne pourrais pas grand-chose mais je te promets que je crierai très fort. Même un vieux pot comme toi se réveillera !"

"Tout est calme, mais... Dottore, je vous présente Raffaele, notre dernière recrue !"

"Vous êtes le médecin", comprend le jeune homme. "J'aurais dû comprendre tout seul. Tout le monde parle de vous !"

"Je m'appelle Kane", je réponds.

"Vous êtes venu avec votre enfant ?", questionne Raffaele.

"C'est la fille nouvelle-née de Stella et Lucio", je souris. "Elle s'appelle Léacana."

"Oh", commente le jeune homme. Il a mon âge, je réalise, et il est un peu intimidé par les bébés. "Et...ça s'est bien passé ? Je veux dire... la naissance ?"

"Aussi bien que possible", je réponds, désemparé d'avoir dû laisser Stella. Est-ce que j'aurais dû rester sur place sous ma forme d'animagus ? Est-ce que j'en aurais eu la force ? "On a évité la césarienne... ça donne de bonnes chances à la mère de... supporter la transformation. Rosie et Lucio sont avec elle..."

"Ma copine, Nives... elle voudrait un bébé", souffle Raffaele, se forçant clairement à étudier le sujet.

"Elle est garou", je vérifie. Il acquiesce timidement. "Tu n'es pas sorcier ?", je continue mon enquête, me cachant derrière mon statut de médecin pour oser des questions que je n'aurais jamais le cran de poser sinon.

"Non... je... Je fais beaucoup de montagne - de l'alpinisme... j'ai fait une chute une fois à la frontière de Lo Paradiso... Elle m'a trouvé en cherchant du génépi", il raconte sans beaucoup de difficulté. Il doit avoir envie.

"Joli", je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Oui. Elle m'a porté - c'était la veille d'une pleine lune et elle avait cette... force". J'acquiesce pour confirmer que je comprends de quoi il parle. Léacana gigote dans le porte bébé et je la berce un peu. Peut-être faut-il que je retourne voir Silvia ou il faudrait la changer... J'ai fait un unique stage en pédiatrie qui m'a convaincu que ma voie était ailleurs. "J'ai passé la nuit ici... Timandra m'a soigné... J'avais... j'étais bien dans les vapes, je n'ai pas réalisé... Le lendemain, je n'avais pas la force de marcher... Le surlendemain, aucune envie de partir... J'ai fini par redescendre et reprendre mon travail dans un magasin de sports mais... je suis revenu deux semaines plus tard et... je ne suis plus reparti..."

"Pourquoi pas", je commente prudemment.

"J'aide à la commercialisation, aux marchés... Ma famille pense que je suis dans une secte ou une communauté hippie et essaie de faire intervenir la police malgré le fait que je sois majeur... Ils disent que je ne sais pas ce que je fais... Lo Paradiso est protégé par les sorciers, au moins contre l'intrusion de la police", il m'explique et je comprends qu'il répète ce qu'on lui a dit. "Les Aurors sont venus me dire qu'ils pouvaient faire que ma famille m'oublie... le Conseil ne veut pas de vagues - je les comprends..."

"Mais demander à ce que tes parents t'oublient à jamais", je compatis, sidéré de la nature de la proposition. Est-ce que ma mère et ma soeur pourraient faire ça ?

"Je me dis... je leur ai dit, laissez leur du temps, ils vont s'y faire... Nives dit qu'un bébé aiderait... comme Andrea et Silvia... mais c'est dangereux pour elle, non ?"

"Nives a le même âge que toi, j'imagine ?", je commence par demander, me concentrant par choix sur les seuls aspects médicaux. Il opine. "En bonne santé ?" Il acquiesce. "Sans l'avoir examiné je ne peux rien promettre mais... je ne dirais pas qu'elle serait parmi les personnes les plus en danger... surtout si elle est suivie et accompagnée.. ce que nous proposons..."

Ma consultation sauvage est interrompue par un premier très long hurlement qui fait cesser toutes conversations et se pétrifier les corps dans la salle du conseil. Un autre puis un troisième lui répondent. Les cris se mêlent, se fondent dans la lumière de la lune. Il y a des cavalcades et des jappements de chien. Les troupeaux bêlent dans les bergeries. Dans la Maison du conseil, c'est un silence tendu qui domine.

"Vos femmes sont... en sécurité ?", je me risque à demander.

"Comment savoir ?", me renvoie Cezar. Rafaele ne dit rien.

La pleine lune se termine sans vraie attaque de la Maison du Conseil. Il y a une charge contre les portes ; le bruit de corps furieux et puissants qui s'écrasent contre le bois renforcé de fer. On s'est tenus prêts à intervenir - Timandra allant jusqu'à prendre Léacana contre elle pour me donner plus de capacité d'action - mais la menace est restée finalement assez diffuse. On a peu dormi quand l'aube remplace la nuit claire de la lune mais ma décision est prise depuis longtemps.

"J'y vais", j'annonce pour Timandra et Aporia en me dressant et en cherchant ma veste.

"Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, Dottore. Livia a dit...", commence Aporia quand elle comprend que je suis sérieux.

"Je suis de taille à me défendre", je contre. "Je veux savoir comment Stella, Rosabel et Lucio ont passé la nuit. Reste là, Timandra, c'est ma décision à moi seul", je précise quand l'infirmière fait mine de m'accompagner.

C'est Cezar, couvert par une des femmes en charge de la porte, qui me fait sortir. Il ne fait pas de commentaire et je lui en suis reconnaissant. J'ai ma baguette à la main et tous mes sens aiguisés dans l'air gelé. Est-ce que c'est pour cette adrénaline-là que ma mère et ma soeur se lèvent tous les matins ? Et Eolynn ? Ne pas penser à Eolynn.

Je croise un chien qui a l'air autant sur ses gardes que moi, mais c'est tout. Ce n'est pas totalement étonnant quand on pense à la fatigue qui terrasse les lycanthropes après leur transformation. Je suis rapidement au dispensaire, malgré la neige encore gelée qui manque par deux fois de me faire m'étaler de tout mon long.

Ce qui m'arrête, c'est la neige tassée sur une vaste zone devant la porte de l'auvent. Il y a les traces du traîneau qui a amené Silvia, mais elles sont presque effacées. C'est comme si une troupe de garous avaient trépigné sur place, je me dis en regardant les traces. Chien ou garou ? Trop de traces mêlées, je décide. Et je n'ai rien d'un zoomage. Ni d'un Auror.

Les traces sur la neige disent néanmoins aussi, il me semble, que la porte a été ouverte et refermée depuis mon départ, je décide. À clé, je précise après avoir essayé la poignée. Un garou transformé ne pourrait pas, je m'oblige à considérer. Et nous ne sommes que quatre à posséder la clé. Je sais où Timandra et moi étions cette nuit. J'ai enfermé moi-même Rosabel dans l'isoloir... La déduction est assez déstabilisante. Ou pas, je réalise lentement. Tout le monde n'est pas à Lo Paradiso par amour.

"Ça expliquerait pas mal de mystères", je murmure en sortant ma propre clé de la poche.

ooooooooooooooo

Hello ! Quelque part, on a fini un premier round d'exposition. Vous avez une vue des lieux et des principaux (et seconds) persos. De l'action, de la médecine magique et quelques mystères... Si Dame Licorne passe par là, je voudrais qu'elle sache que la place laissée dans cette histoire à l'obstétrique magique découle directement de nos conversations, il y a plusieurs années ! Je tiens mes promesses, longtemps après et indirectement mais je les tiens.

J'espère du courrier...


	6. Les risques du métier

**6 | Les risques du métier**

Je vais droit à mon bureau en me répétant que tout le reste peut attendre ; Stella avant tout.

Avant d'ouvrir l'isoloir, je prends néanmoins la précaution, collé contre le bois, d'appeler au travers de la paroi : "Rosabel ? Rosie ? Lucio ? Stella ? Vous m'entendez ?"

"Oui, Kane... tu peux ouvrir", répond ma vieille copine d'une voix un peu faible mais distincte.

Un garou qui parle a retrouvé sa forme humaine. J'ouvre donc en espérant ne pas les trouver trop abîmés en laissant ma baguette dans ma poche. Je pense que Rosabel a pu maintenir le traitement ; je l'ai vu prendre et faire prendre à Lucio des potions durant l'accouchement. Reste que la lune était forte, historiquement forte, et qu'on peut toujours craindre une insuffisance. N'ai-je pas entendu des garous hurler et se jeter sur les portes de la Maison du conseil ?

Il est, de plus, certain que Stella n'a eu aucune aide. Il est un moment où il faut choisir entre les potions. On l'apprend dès nos premières semaines de médicomagie.

Mentalement, je me suis préparé à éventuellement me transformer si l'un d'eux m'attaquait ; ça ne m'est jamais arrivé toutes les fois où j'ai passé une pleine lune avec des garous, mais faire autrement serait stupide, me laisser blesser serait leur causer un tort supplémentaire et inutile.

Je les découvre tous les trois enroulés dans des couvertures, frissonnants et les yeux cernés ; tout sauf menaçants. Stella est allongée sur un matelas, la tête sur les genoux de Lucio. Rosabel est debout, elle serre la couverture autour d'elle comme une armure avec un regard de défi pour moi qui, malheureusement, me rappelle des souvenirs.

Je préfère regarder les autres : Lucio a une balafre sanguinolante sur la joue droite mais les couvertures sont en assez bon état. Il est possible que Stella n'ait pas été en capacité de faire trop de dégâts sur elle et sur son environnement.

"Comme va-t-elle ?"

"Pas si mal", souffle Rosie. Je sais d'expérience que sa voix humaine met du temps à revenir. "On a fait de notre mieux pour la calmer... elle a besoin de repos et de son bébé."

"Timandra va l'amener. Léacana va bien", je promets, et je sens les deux parents se détendre. "Je pense que le mieux est que vous restiez ici au moins jusqu'à demain, Stella. Rosie,Timandra et moi, nous allons nous occuper de vous..."

"Kane, je... je prendrais bien une douche", souffle presque timidement Rosabel. J'acquiesce tout en m'agenouillant aux côtés de Stella. Je connais le rituel de Rosie - "le retour de mon humanité", disait-elle. Il est peu de dire que je le comprends même si je sais aussi douloureusement qu'elle n'a jamais voulu le croire. "Je me dépêche", elle promet en se saisissant de ses vêtements restés hors de l'isoloir.

"Je peux aller chercher de quoi manger", propose Lucio en faisant mine de se lever

"Prenez le temps d'une douche, Lucio. Et il doit y avoir de quoi préparer quelque chose dans la cuisine. Et il faut que je vous examine et que je vous soigne", je l'arrête.

"Ce n'est rien", il bougonne en serrant la couverture contre lui.

"C'est moi", soupire Stella.

"Raison de plus pour l'effacer", je commente. J'ai sorti mon pendule et je prends le pouls physique et magique de Stella. Je sens la lune, encore là par vagues profondes, mais je sens aussi ses flux magiques, encore confus mais identifiables. Son cœur est régulier. "Pas si mal", je lui souris.

"Je... je vais me lever", elle propose.

"Certainement pas. On va vous porter dans l'infirmerie. Quand je vous aurais fait prendre des potions fortifiantes, quand vous aurez mangé et allaité Léacana, on verra."

"Oui, Dottore", elle accepte avec une voix de petite fille surprise qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Lucio caresse sa tête.

"Vous n'avez pas peur", remarque alors le berger.

"De quoi ? Des lycanthropes ? Non", je lui réponds. "Mon père..."

"Il n'avait pas peur, votre père ?"

"Si, tout le temps", je lui assure. Ils me regardent tous les deux avec des yeux qui parlent pour eux. "Alors, il nous a formés : on est tous animagi - mes deux frères, ma soeur et moi... mais aussi tous les parents ou membres des familles des enfants garous dont il s'est occupés."

"Melchiorre peut apprendre ?", questionne Stella.

"Commencer à apprendre, oui... réussir avant d'avoir treize ans me paraît hautement improbable."

"Il doit apprendre", décide Lucio avec une résolution impressionnante.

Rosabel revient alors au pas de course. Elle sent le savon, et ça aussi ça me rappelle des tas de souvenirs. À nous deux, on déplace Stella dans un des lits de l'infirmerie - Lucio nous suit comme un petit garçon.

"Je vais la laver et m'occuper d'elle", annonce Rosabel dans son rôle de sage-femme.

"Allez vous doucher, c'est au premier, et vous habiller, Lucio. Je prépare de quoi manger", j'accepte, content de me dire que Rosie est opérationnelle et que je peux être humain, simplement humain avec eux tous.

Lucio est revenu avant que le café ait fini de passer. Il se tient droit, et ça me fait plaisir. Je prends le temps de le soigner avant qu'on rejoigne les filles dans la chambre de Stella pour partager du café et des biscotti. Je n'ose pas demander si quelqu'un a entendu quoi que ce soit pendant la nuit. Je n'ose aucune question de fait.

Timandra arrive tout de suite après avec Léacana et Asfodelo, qui semble vouloir vérifier par elle-même l'état de Stella. On laisse le couple savourer le bonheur de la petite Léacana sur le sein de sa mère. Rosabel annonce qu'elle va voir ses autres patientes et Timandra se charge de ranger la petite cuisine et l'isoloir.

"Elle va bien ?", questionne Asfoldelo, mais elle n'a pas l'air vraiment inquiète, je décide. C'est une entrée en matière conjoncturelle, je dirais.

"Je pense que demain, elle rentrera chez elle", je confirme.

Asfodelo opine plusieurs fois, comme on se donne du courage, puis se lance : "Andréa... a trouvé ceux qui... les jeunes qui..."

"Amenez-les, je vais les soigner", je comprends.

"Vous êtes magnanime, Dottore."

"Peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de soins et d'attention pour apprendre à faire attention aux autres", je lui propose.

Il y a un éclair amusé dans ses yeux quand elle répond : "Je ne demanderais pas si vous avez appris ça pendant vos études, Dottore."

"Je l'ai vérifié pendant mes études ?", je propose.

Elle hésite puis elle souffle : "Alors, vous n'avez pas étudié au même endroit que la dottoressa turca, dottore. Je l'ai suppliée de venir les lendemains de pleine lune pour justement ne pas réduire les traitements possibles à une potion tue-loup que beaucoup vivent encore comme une laisse et non une liberté donnée de ne pas faire de mal à autrui... sans parler de ceux qui ne la supportent pas bien. Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas là pour ça."

"Je ne la connais pas encore vraiment", je commence lentement. "Hier soir, elle a sauvé Stella, elle a vu l'urgence et elle a su y répondre..."

"Vous l'avez aidée !"

"Oui aidé mais je n'aurais pas pu prendre sa place", je réponds avec une coulée de sueur froide sincère. "On a réussi ensemble parce qu'on était complémentaires..."

"Sans doute, Dottore", elle me coupe, "mais posez-vous la question : pourquoi Lucio a appelé sa fille en votre honneur ?" Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça et elle le fait toute seule : "Pas une seule 'Dafne' depuis son arrivée, Dottore. Les femmes ont recours à elle parce qu'elles n'ont pas le choix ; elles disent toutes à Rosie d'essayer de se passer d'elle, parce qu'elles sentent la distance qu'elle leur impose...- Moi, je ne suis pas comme vous !"

Je regarde Asfodelo en biais en me demandant à quel point elle a raison. Defné ne serait-elle pas justement trop comme la plupart des femmes qu'elle doit aider ? Ne le cacherait-elle pas soigneusement ? Mon père et mes amis garous ont toujours laissé entendre qu'ils pouvaient reconnaître un autre garou. Mais Defné est médecin et sans doute assez maligne pour brouiller les pistes.

"Bref, Dottore, Lo Paradiso est très content de votre présence et espère que vous serez avec nous longtemps", elle termine sans doute gênée de mon silence pensif.

Presque tout de suite après, Andréa et ses hommes nous amènent trois jeunes hommes blessés physiquement et un peu embarrassés face à moi. Enfin au moins deux d'entre eux, je ne saurais parier sur l'état d'esprit du troisième. Ses yeux sombres sont encore très marqués par la lycanthropie.

"Auriez-vous été attaqués par une porte en chêne ?", je questionne en examinant les bleus sur leurs côtes fêlées. Rien de très grave mais c'est sans doute douloureux.

"Il y avait ma femme et ma fille dans la Maison du conseil", gronde Andréa sans doute pas pour la première fois, alors que je me rends dans mon bureau pour leur choisir des potions appropriées. "Soyez contents de ne pas avoir cassé cette porte. Ce n'est pas de bleus dont vous souffririez !"

Quand j'ouvre la porte du placard, j'ai un étrange sentiment de vide. Comme s'il manquait des flacons. C'est sans doute n'importe quoi, j'essaie de me raisonner : je n'ai rien préparé depuis une semaine et on a eu de nombreux malades ; Rosie m'a dit en avoir pris, je me rappelle. Je choisis trois remontants, trois doses de Poussos ainsi qu'un onguent cicatrisant et je referme le placard en me promettant de noter, la prochaine fois, les quantités produites et celles utilisées.

"Ça va faire un peu mal, mais ça va réparer vos os fêlés", j'annonce en tendant les premières doses.

"Sans doute pas assez mal", grogne Andréa alors que les trois costauds prennent leur médecine sans une grimace. Mais oublier des côtes fêlées est motivant, tout le monde le sait.

"Ça, c'est pour vous remettre de vos frasques", j'explique en tendant la deuxième dose. "On ne voudrait pas que vous vous trainiez pendant une semaine parce que vous avez eu une nuit agitée..."

Ils se consultent du regard mais aucun n'ose questionner l'ordonnance peut-être à cause de Andréa.

"Je ne sens rien", remarque le plus jeune des trois qui a été le plus prompt à obtempérer.

"Ça va venir mais, crois moi, quand tu seras capable de travailler cet après-midi, tu sauras d'où ça vient."

"En fait, vous nous rendez corvéables", marmonne le gars aux yeux de braise.

"En fait, il essaie de préserver votre place ici où on n'a que faire des inutiles", intervient Andréa avec autorité. Je me demande comment il était quand Harry lui a appris sa première métamorphose.

"J'espère que vous saurez me trouver la prochaine fois que vous aurez mal quelque part", je décide de commenter en les raccompagnant à la porte. Le soleil s'est affirmé et brille sur la neige avec un éclat qui fait plisser les yeux.

oo

Je traite de fait un nombre sans précédent de bobos - griffures, contusions - ce jour-là. On n'avait pas donné de rendez-vous et heureusement. Je me dis que je ne dois pas être loin d'avoir rencontré personnellement la moitié de Lo Paradiso quand Defné arrive avec son manteau de peau retournée, ses chiens et son énergie caractéristique.

"J'aimerais que les chiens restent dehors", je décide de poser en anglais.

Elle me regarde assez longtemps puis lâche : "Ils ont besoin de repos."

"Dans l'appenti ?", je propose.

Elle reste tellement immobile que je me demande un instant si elle connaît le mot, mais elle appelle Bey et Sultan et sort avec eux. Timandra approuve d'un signe de tête, et moi je rentre dans une salle d'examen avec une femme qui a une cheville foulée mais tient à me jurer qu'elle a pris toutes ses doses de potion et que, donc, elle ne peut techniquement pas être allée courir n'importe où.

"Je ne suis pas Andréa ou Asfodélo", je décide de l'interrompre. "Je suis là pour soigner quelles que soient les circonstances."

"Mais, Dottore, je vous promets.."

"Vous vous serez cognée chez vous", je lui propose. Elle acquiesce silencieusement manifestement soulagée.

Alors que je place un emplâtre, j'entends Defné s'installer dans le bureau, demander où est Rosabel puis annoncer qu'elle va voir Stella. Deux patients plus tard, elle est de retour dans le bureau et demande à Timandra si j'en ai encore pour longtemps.

"Vous voyez la salle d'attente, Dottoressa", lui fait remarquer Timandra.

"Ils ont rendez-vous ?"

"Non, ce sont tous des gens qui se sont blessés hier soir".

J'entends le soupire de Defné qui lâche : "Ok, amène-moi le suivant, ou plutôt la suivante s'il y en a une. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais soigner des écorchures ! Dans la salle d'examen."

"Ma il dottore, che cosa va a pensare?", s'inquiète Timandra.

"Il sera content de pouvoir envisager de prendre un thé avant la nuit - ça boit du thé les Anglais, non ?"

Je souris tout seul alors que je l'entends sortir du bureau et je rassure Timandra quand je prends le prochain patient - toute aide est bonne à prendre.

"Il faut qu'on parle", estime Defné quand le dernier patient est reparti en me serrant longuement la main. Comme d'habitude elle s'est adressée à moi en anglais excluant de fait Timandra. Il va falloir que j'arrange ça, je me dis. Mais il y a plus urgent.

"Tout à fait", je concours en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. "Un thé, Defné ? On m'a toujours dit que les Turcs en buvaient toute la journée..."

Timandra comprenant sans doute l'intention me suit pour m'aider. J'ai déjà fait bouillir l'eau d'un coup de baguette - sans doute le sort de cuisine que je maîtrise le mieux.

"Rentre chez toi, Timandra. On a fini. Defné et moi allons prendre un thé et commenter le temps et la pousse du gazon comme deux vieilles dames anglaises", je lui annonce avec un clin d'oeil. Elle n'ose pas me contredire, et je le vois.

Le temps que je revienne avec une théière et deux tasses, Defné s'est installée dans le bureau. Elle porte un pantalon assez bouffant en velours brun foncé et une sorte de tunique avec des broderies assorties à ses yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher les signes de la lycanthropie sur son visage. Sans les trouver. Il y a de la fatigue, mais je ne dois pas avoir meilleure mine.

"On s'appelle par nos prénoms ?", elle se lance.

"Tant qu'on n'est pas fâchés", j'abonde.

"Tu as peur que je te trouve un peu directif ?"

"Je prends certainement une place que personne n'avait assumée jusque là", je remarque en faisant attention à ma formulation.

"Tout à fait", elle admet en souriant. Ça lui va bien de sourire, je décide. "Je n'ai pas voulu prendre cette place et je ne peux pas critiquer que tu le fasses. Tu as l'air de le faire bien, en plus, tant mieux pour Lo Paradiso. Donc, pas de chiens dans le dispensaire, ok. Mais je pense dormir ici cette nuit et, crois moi, ils n'auront pas de cesse de me rejoindre..."

"Nos espaces privés, c'est différent."

"On est donc d'accord", elle commente en buvant une gorgée de thé. "D'autres règles qui te viennent en tête, Dottore ?"

Ne pas cacher sa lycanthropie. Ne pas voler dans mes placards. Rien de dicible à haute voix à ce stade. Je secoue la tête.

"Puis-je demander quelque chose pour ma part ?", elle s'enquiert. J'opine. "Est-ce que je peux profiter de ta présence pour essayer d'améliorer aussi le suivi de mes patientes ?"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Ton amie Rosabel, c'est une bonne praticienne, sérieuse et dévouée, mais...elle a tendance à sous-estimer certains aspects du suivi global... Je n'ai pas réussi à lui imposer de tenir des dossiers, par exemple."

"Non ?", je vérifie.

"Tu n'as jamais travaillé avec elle ?"

"On se connaît depuis... Merlin... nos cinq ans sans doute... On a été ensemble à Poudlard mais... elle n'a pas été formée à Sainte-Mangouste donc, non, c'est la première fois qu'on travaille vraiment ensemble. Et, pour l'instant, très peu."

"Ce que je te demande, c'est d'accepter de suivre ce qu'elle fait", précise Defné sur un ton raisonnable. "Ça passe par des dossiers tenus pour que je ne tombe pas des nues quand je repasse - on peut lui dire qu'on a décidé ensemble... Regarde j'en ai ouverts pour tous ceux que j'ai traités moi cet après-midi", elle rajoute en poussant une pile de parchemins vers moi. "Je ne me défile pas, Kane. Si vous avez le moindre doute, comme avant, il ne faut pas hésiter à m'appeler pour me demander... J'ai un miroir qui passe bien en zones montagneuses."

"Moi aussi."

On tire nos miroirs d'un même geste. Le mien est flambant neuf, le sien a visiblement été patiné par l'usage. Il semble dire que je suis un gamin des villes venu là pour s'amuser alors qu'elle est à sa place ici. On les échange pour poser nos empreintes magiques. On peut toujours chercher à joindre quelqu'un qui possède un miroir mais, s'il est imprégné de l'empreinte magique de l'appelant, ça marche toujours mieux. C'est un geste de confiance que j'apprécie à sa valeur.

"Tu m'as bluffé hier soir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un oniromancien qui tient la route. Ils t'ont laissé partir à Sainte Mangouste ?", elle reprend sur le ton du bavardage professionnel.

"J'avais envie de faire autre chose que de l'hôpital, envie de voir du pays, de prendre des responsabilités, de me sentir utile... J'aurais pu partir n'importe où mais Lo Paradiso avait de fait un sens particulier pour moi."

"Papa ?", elle résume sobrement. Il faut sans doute en passer par là.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais mais... on peut dire que mon père représente toujours l'inverse de Lo Paradiso - une autre stratégie : l'insertion par l'assimilation contre la reconnaissance d'un espace et d'un mode de vie différents." Ma présentation la saisit, je le vois bien, mais je ne me sens pas tellement autorisé à pérorer sur le sujet. "Pour faire court, 'Papa' aurait été une bonne raison de ne pas venir. Mais c'était le seul poste qu'on m'a proposé et je voulais partir." Je bois, moi aussi, du thé avant de rajouter en toute sincérité : "Avant de venir, j'ai vu en Grèce ces flux de réfugiés qui fuient la Syrie... je me suis demandé combien de sorciers étaient parmi eux et si je ne devais pas, quitte à me cacher, plutôt aller les aider eux..."

Le silence a une consistance étrange après ma sortie qui m'interroge. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu dire pour justifier sa tension.

"J'imagine qu'une Turque le sait mieux que moi", je rajoute en guise d'apaisement.

Elle opine toujours étonnamment silencieuse.

"La situation ne cesse d'empirer", elle finit par lâcher. "Les frontières moldues sont de plus en plus fermées. Beaucoup sont... coincés entre la guerre et nulle part où aller."

"On en parle peu... je veux dire... avant d'aller en Grèce, je ne crois pas en avoir entendu parler... mais je m'intéresse peu à ces trucs-là. Je sais, je n'ai pas d'excuse."

Elle me considère avec un nouveau sourire et conclut : "Tu as en effet l'air d'un drôle de type, Kane Lupin, mais je pense qu'on va arriver à travailler ensemble."

ooo

J'essaie d'amener Defné au réfectoire du village, mais elle préfère rester au Dispensaire profitant du fait que Lucio ait amené de quoi nourrir sans doute un régiment. J'hésite un instant puis je décide de rester sur ma routine communautaire. Ça me rappelle Poudlard quelque part. Je n'ai pas mis un pied dans la salle que Lucca vient à moi.

"Kane, Fiametta nous a envoyés un message. Votre famille est... aurait besoin de vous savoir sain et sauf", il m'indique, pressant.

"Ma famille ? Oh... je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi aujourd'hui et il faut aller au moins jusqu'au lac...",

"Je sais, mais je serais honteux que Remus Lupin s'inquiète de la sécurité de son plus jeune fils...", il commence.

La sortie m'agace plus qu'il ne devrait, et je le sais ; je n'arrive néanmoins pas à ne pas l'exprimer: "Lucca - je peux vous appeler Lucca ? - , je ne crois pas que mon père ait la moindre inquiétude sur ma capacité à assurer ma propre sécurité. Hier soir, je m'occupais de la petite Léacana mais, sinon, je serais peut-être resté au dispensaire. J'imagine que c'est mon frère Harry ou ma soeur qui ont pris contact avec Fiametta... qu'ils voudraient plus de nouvelles mais pas qu'ils... craignent réellement pour ma sécurité !"

"Ils auraient tort de penser que rien ne peut vous arriver, Dottore", répond Lucca pas moins vivement que moi. "Harry, notamment, sait que Lo Paradiso est un endroit où beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer ; parfois plus vite qu'on ne le voudrait. Et pourtant Lo Paradiso est un endroit qui doit continuer à faire mentir les augures. Ça veut dire s'organiser pour que ça se passe le mieux possible ; ça veut dire prendre la sécurité au sérieux, Dottore !"

Tout le monde s'est tu et nous regarde - notamment le jeune garde Manfredo qui ne me porte pas dans son coeur, mais aussi mes trois blessés de ce matin - moi, Timandra ou Aporia. Je regrette de ne pas être resté au dispensaire. Au pire, Lucca aurait dû marcher jusque là pour m'infliger sa petite leçon, je rumine alors qu'il repart après avoir réalisé que je ne répondrais pas davantage.

Après le dîner que j'expédie, je marche jusqu'au lac sous les étoiles. J'ai eu un mal fou à pouvoir y aller seul.

"Vous devriez prendre un chien, Dottore", a proposé Ilario, le jeune garde, "La Dottorina en a deux, elle."

"Grand bien lui fasse", j'ai répondu totalement exaspéré.

Mes amis garous ont fini par me laisser partir sans escorte. Mais je suis tellement énervé que je bats mon précédent record et je ne mets que trente-cinq minutes à atteindre le lac. La question des chiens tourne dans ma tête : n'est-ce pas la meilleure couverture que Defné pourrait trouver pour cacher son état ? Est-ce que les animaux restent et encadrent sa transformation ? La protègent ? Est-ce qu'elle est restée toute la nuit au dispensaire ou est-ce qu'elle est juste venue prendre des choses - des potions ? Où se transforme-t-elle en plein hiver ? Les questions sont carrément sans fin. J'arrive au lac sans avoir répondu à aucune d'elle. La surface gelée brille sous l'éclat majeur de la lune toujours très puissante.

"Après tout, est-ce que je ne me fous pas de savoir qu'elle est sans doute une louve ?", je demande à la lune qui ne répond rien.

Je me concentre sur la raison de mon escapade dans le froid et je sors mon miroir. J'ai effectivement une série de messages. Le premier est de Cyrus :

"Gamin, t'as intérêt à donner des nouvelles, et des bonnes, si tu n'as pas envie qu'on débarque en masse !"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire seul dans le noir devant le style qui lui ressemble tant. Je sais que s'il venait, avec ou sans une tribu, il serait respectueux et passionné par les moeurs, les compromis et les pratiques. Je l'ai vu faire en Amazonie, je sais. Il me mettrait peut-être la tête dans la neige pour me rappeler qu'à jamais il est mon grand frère, mais j'ose croire qu'il serait fier de savoir qu'on ait prénommé une petite fille en mon honneur.

Le second est de Mãe. Il hésite entre la plainte et l'ironie. Il est bancal et contraint comme toutes nos relations depuis deux ans : "Kane... c'est moi, Dora... Je me sens sincèrement ridicule et je suis sûre de t'exaspérer, mais... j'ai besoin de... te savoir sain et sauf… Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'imaginer le contraire, mais Kane, appelle-nous. S'il te plait."

Ce message-là me rappelle cette impression persistante que ma mère ne me considère pas comme complètement capable de me débrouiller seul dans la vie, qu'elle ne me croit pas davantage capable de survivre à une pleine lune que de choisir un appartement ou une petite amie. Est-ce que l'opinion de Lucio et de Stella pourraient changer sa vision ? Est-ce que je me trompe complètement, comme l'a estimé Iris un paquet de fois, et que je prête simplement à ma mère les critiques que je me ferais ? Je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une vraie opinion, je réalise.

Logiquement sans doute, le suivant est de ma jumelle, exaspérée : "T'imagine bien que tout le monde se ronge les sangs, hein ? Harry dit qu'il va appeler Tiziano et Fiametta... Quand tu veux, hein !?"

Harry et Papa n'ont pas laissé de messages sur mon miroir. Mais le premier au moins a fait ce qu'il avait annoncé à Iris, je le sais. Reste donc Papa. Je décide qu'il est le seul à qui j'ai envie de donner des gages de ma santé ; ne serait-ce que parce qu'il n'a rien demandé. Malgré l'heure tardive, il prend l'appel à la première sonnerie. Ok, j'ai bien fait de l'appeler.

"Mais oui, je suis encore vivant", je soupire.

"Dora a essayé de se retenir", il sourit. Mãe vient s'asseoir à côté de lui avec ses grands yeux gris et un air coupable.

"Je comprends", je décide de réagir en adulte. "Mais je dois marcher une demi-heure minimum pour avoir une connexion et, aujourd'hui, j'avais plein de blessés sans compter une femme qui avait accouché deux heures avant la pleine lune et subi une transformation brutale derrière... Je ne vois pas quand j'aurais pu appeler quiconque avant."

"Elle va bien, cette femme ?", s'inquiète Papa sans surprise.

"Oui, ça va. Elle se remet et sa petite fille aussi...ils l'ont appelée Léacana..." Je vois à leurs expressions que mes parents entendent les raisons du choix et vont sans doute me féliciter, alors je passe à moins drôle : "Lucca Astrelli m'a fait une crise parce que Fiametta lui a envoyé un message s'inquiétant de ma santé !"

"Harry en sera désolé", estime Papa. "Je lui dirai quand même."

"Surtout que ça vienne de Lucca", rajoute Mãe avec un air entendu.

"Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?"

Ils se regardent.

"Harry, Aradia et lui... disons qu'à l'époque, leurs relations... étaient compétitives", formule Papa. Ok, rien que j'ignorais.

"Si j'ai bien compris, ils sont séparés. Il est à Lo Paradiso pour élever leur fils... Il s'occupe de mettre en place toutes les formations..."

"Il doit venir me voir avant Noël", commente Papa. "Vous n'êtes pas en froid ?"

"Je lui ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour moi, et il est parti dans une grande sortie sur le fait que je mettais en danger Lo Paradiso avec mon indépendance..." Papa a un sourire triste. "Ça ne t'étonne pas", je constate.

"Une communauté comme Lo Paradiso pense d'abord au collectif, tout le temps, la liberté individuelle ne peut venir qu'après... bien après..." J'opine dans le vide. "Mais je ne t'apprends rien moi non plus."

"Je suis encore au stade de l'exploration", je relativise. "J'en suis à donner envie aux gens de se soigner, à produire mes potions, à gérer mon équipe..." Le mot fait sourire Mãe, et je pars au quart de tour : "On est quatre et je suis plus ou moins le chef de l'affaire", je précise sans doute trop vivement. Je vois que Papa lui prend la main et, moi, je lève les yeux vers les étoiles en leur demandant de me donner le calme qu'elles m'ont apporté toutes les nuits depuis mon arrivée.

"Kane... personne... tu crois que je me moque de toi ?", elle questionne avec une vraie douleur dans la voix. Je hausse les épaules sans regarder le miroir. "Merlin, mais pourquoi crois-tu ça ? Sainte-Mangouste n'a pas pour habitude de diplômer des inefficaces ; je dirais même que l'institution a fait ses preuves quant à sa capacité à écarter les candidats qui n'étaient pas la hauteur... Kane, je sais que tu es un bon médecin. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le sujet."

Je la regarde sans un commentaire, et elle continue. "Je n'avais pas de réelles raisons de penser que tu serais en danger une pleine lune ; tu maîtrises ton animagus depuis tes treize ans ; tu connais les signes... C'était une inquiétude irrationnelle, je veux bien l'admettre... Peut-être parce que ta première pleine lune était... celle-là..."

"Tout le monde était très nerveux", je reconnais. "Ça a changé quelque chose pour toi, Papa, la proximité de la lune avec la terre ce mois-ci ?", je me risque. Je n'ai pas osé souvent ce type de question.

"Un peu plus nerveux peut-être, mais... je ne risque rien, je suis bien soigné, Kane, et depuis longtemps", il répond très bas.

"Tu sais qu'ici ils ont dans chaque maison un isoloir - un endroit conçu autant pour retenir un loup-garou que pour protéger un non garou pendant la lune ?"

"Je ne savais pas, mais... ça a du sens quand...quand on vit en communauté avec des sorciers, des enfants, des Moldus..."

J'opine dans le vide.

"Je ne crois pas que beaucoup sachent même que les Animagi existent..."

"Ce n'est pas une formation si facile à mener dans les conditions de Lo Paradiso mais... j'en reparlerai avec Lucca."

"Tu as l'air transi", intervient Mãe.

"Un peu. Je suis au bord d'un lac gelé... vous connaissez sûrement", je réalise tout en faisant faire le tour du décor à mon miroir. "Mais c'est magnifique !"

"Magnifique", renchérit Papa, prévisible. "Mais si tu as froid..."

"Je vais rentrer, mais vous m'avez fait marcher jusque là, alors comment va tout le monde ? T'es responsable de la coopération magique policière pour toute l'Europe, Mãe ?"

"Je... je ne te savais pas au courant", elle s'étonne mais c'est un étonnement positif, je dirais.

"J'ai une soeur", je lui rappelle avec un sourire.

"Ah oui", elle fait mine de se rappeler. "Pas encore, mais c'est... assez possible.. Je suis pas si mal placée sur une très courte liste de trois candidats - un Belge, un Polonais et moi..."

"Tu laisses tomber la Division ?"

"Pourquoi pas... j'ai bien le droit d'avoir envie d'élargir mes horizons, moi aussi", elle sourit. "Bruxelles est une ville sympathique, et pas tellement plus loin de Poudlard que Londres quand on y réfléchit !"

"T'es très sérieuse", je réalise.

"Ça fera de l'air à ta sœur et... à des tas d'autres. Faut savoir laisser la place et se réinventer, Kane..."

"Je pense que celle-là est pour moi", indique Papa avec un sourire en coin.

"...et c'est ce que je trouve le plus chouette dans ta décision, Kane", termine Mãe sans lui répondre.

"J'avoue que... pour l'instant je crois que j'ai pris la deuxième meilleure décision de toute ma vie", je lâche, content à mon insu de cette appréciation.

Il fut un temps où j'avais cru qu'Eolynn Camden était cette deuxième meilleure décision, après le choix de devenir médicomage. J'espère silencieusement moins me tromper cette fois.

oooooooooooooo

Le prochain s'intitule "La complexité des mammifères", je vous laisse méditer sur les garous, les sorciers, la politique, les secrets, etc... Je peine actuellement un peu à rédiger le 14 mais j'ai de l'avance !


	7. La complexité des mammifères

**7| La complexité des mammifères**

La redescente du lac, dans l'air froid et sous les étoiles est magnifique. La neige dure crisse sous mes grosses chaussures, et je prends mon temps. Un peu rasséréné avec l'inquiétude de ma famille pour mon sort, je me demande si ma mère saisit l'occasion de partir de la Division seulement parce qu'elle a envie de changement ; je suis évidemment mal placé pour ne pas y croire ou critiquer. Comme elle l'a elle-même reconnu, on peut aussi y voir l'envie de laisser davantage de place à ma soeur, mon beau-frère, Carley Paulsen - son ami devenu presque un concurrent - et sans doute d'autres que je connais moins. Peut-être même le souci d'éviter de devoir interagir avec une certaine Eolynn Camden, je rumine. Le jugement de ma soeur me revient en mémoire. Je sais qu'après des débuts parfois assez tendus avec ma jumelle, elles ont fini par trouver des relations professionnelles satisfaisantes selon elles. Iris a pris assez confiance en elle pour ne pas se sentir jugée en permanence, pour prendre des initiatives et oser des opinions. Mãe dit qu'elle a cessé d'analyser trois fois chaque décision concernant ma jumelle ; "et, plus significatif encore, mes lieutenants aussi !" Pourtant, elle saisit l'occasion de faire autre chose, mais on ne peut certainement pas dire que Nymphadora Tonks Lupin ait jusqu'ici eu peur de l'inconnu.

Alors que je passe à côté d'un groupe de bergeries qui annonce le village, je remarque des lumières et des voix dans les bâtiments. Des chiens de diverses races - des fins rapides et des trapus un peu inquiétants - viennent à ma rencontre, aboient, se calment parce que je ne ralentis pas. Sans doute faut-il un surcroît de travail les lendemains de pleine lune pour répondre aux besoins des troupeaux, je réalise, content d'avoir soigné tant de bergers dans la journée.

Je suis presque sorti de la zone quand deux silhouettes sortent de l'ombre. Des chiens, énormes, les accompagnent. Je reconnais le jeune lycanthrope aux yeux sombres de ce matin ; je ne connais pas l'autre, mais de son visage couturé à sa démarche, je parierais qu'il ne s'occupe pas du tout de son corps. Et peut-être peu de son âme.

"Oh le petit Dottore", remarque le plus jeune avec une gouaille agressive et de vastes gestes nerveux, comme des bravades. "On ne prend pas les conseils de Lucca au sérieux, je vois. Pourtant, la lune est encore haute et claire !"

Dans la famille Lupin, je suis sans doute le moins physique. Le pur opposé de Cyrus qui se jette toujours avec entrain dans les mêlées qu'elles se règlent verbalement, à coups de poing ou par sorts. Même aujourd'hui, il suffit de le voir sur un balai pour mesurer que Ginny n'était pas la seule à pouvoir envisager une carrière professionnelle. Et, c'est lui qui nous a appris, à Iris et moi, à monter aux arbres - jamais il n'a entendu qu'un arbre pouvait être trop haut. Pour être juste, ma jumelle n'a finalement rien à lui céder sur ce terrain : elle court, elle saute, elle vole ou elle grimpe sans une arrière pensée - c'est même un besoin pour elle. Elle ne cherche que très rarement la bagarre, mais elle ne la refuse pas et généralement avec succès. C'était déjà le cas à Poudlard, je doute que ça ait changé maintenant qu'elle est Auror. Il suffisait d'entendre Eolynn évoquer ma soeur en opération pour en être convaincu. Harry est nettement moins facilement violent, plus raisonnablement actif, mais il a un instinct de vol dont je reste envieux. Bref, je suis celui qui se hisse péniblement sur les branches des arbres, hésite avant de plonger, vole sans éclat et est certainement, complètement, physiquement, incapable de violence. J'ai mordu quelqu'un une fois, et on sait comment ça a fini. C'est à peine mieux en duel.

Je me suis généralement sorti de ce genre de confrontations chargées en testostérones par la fuite, autant le dire. Ou l'évitement. Je ne crois pas que ça soit un manque de courage. C'est juste une saine évaluation de mes propres capacités face à des brutes. Je me tiens donc prêt à me transformer - nul chien n'attrape une chouette et ces gars là ne sont pas du genre à balancer des sorts. Ça devrait suffire.

"Je vois avec plaisir que vous vous êtes bien remis de la nuit dernière", j'essaie quand même.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Dottore ?", marmonne le plus vieux. "Tu crois que le monde est bien propre, hein ? La transformation est la seule période dangereuse, mais on a une potion qui te rendra faible et calme t'enlevant le seul intérêt de cette malédiction. Le reste du temps, ces bergers sont de braves gars : pas de mal à un mouton, comme on dit !"

"Tout être humain" - et j'ai insisté sur humain - "peut être agressif ou dangereux, avec ou sans pleine lune."

"Tu crois que le dottore peut être dangereux, toi, Battista ?"

"Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez prouver", j'essaie de les raisonner.

"On aimerait savoir si tu cours aussi vite que tu prends des airs supérieurs ?"

Ledit Battista siffle son chien, et je me tiens prêt à me transformer ne serait-ce que pour leur laisser une chance de se ressaisir, quand un homme arrive du chemin que je voulais emprunter. Il est, lui aussi, accompagné d'un gros chien blanc qui sent sans doute la tension autant que lui et se met immédiatement à aboyer.

"Paix Marzo ! Dottore ?", s'inquiète son maître. "Qu'est-ce que vous fichez, les gars ? Vous n'embêtez pas le dottore au moins !"

"Passe ton chemin, Lucio. S'ils t'ont appelé, c'est qu'une brebis est mal en point", estime un peu nerveusement le plus jeune. Lucio ne se laisse pas distraire :

"Sans lui, Stella serait morte hier", il oppose aux deux autres. "Le premier qui touche un cheveu du dottore aura affaire à moi !"

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?", questionne alors de nouvelles voix arrivant derrière nous. Plusieurs hommes, plutôt plus âgés. Je reconnais Zéno.

"Je mettais des choses aux claires avec les jeunes", annonce Lucio sans les lâcher des yeux. "Notamment sur le respect dû au Dottore."

"Battista, tu ne trouves pas qu'on t'a déjà assez entendu hier soir ?", souligne un des nouveaux arrivés.

Ça fait rire, de ces rires lourds et menaçants d'hommes en groupe. Les deux jeunes encaissent. Sur leurs gardes, ils hésitent à devenir carrément provocateurs.

"On n'a pas de temps pour des bêtises", souligne Zeno. "La maladie se répand. Elles sont dix malades maintenant. Certaines sont pleines..."

"Je ne promets rien, Zeno, mais je veux bien les voir", soupire Lucio en me regardant. Pas besoin de légilimancie pour savoir qu'il s'interroge sur la pertinence de me laisser seul face aux deux autres.

"Battista, Cecilio, j'ai du travail pour vous", annonce un type à la droite de Zeno, interprétant sans doute à sa façon la réticence de Lucio. Il se met en marche sans un regard en arrière. Sûr de son autorité, je dirais. De fait, les deux lycanthropes et leurs chiens le suivent après une très courte hésitation.

"Des brebis malades ?", je m'enquiers poliment.

"La fièvre, la langue bleue", soupire l'autre acolyte de Zeno. Je l'ai déjà vu au réfectoire. "Le zoomage nous a laissé la recette d'une potion et les filles en ont fait, mais ça agit doucement et... l'épidémie s'étend, et la fièvre les épuise... En plus, là pendant une journée, on ne les a pas bien traitées..."

Ils me regardent tous, et je finis par décider qu'il faut que je fasse la preuve de mon utilité :

"Je ne suis pas zoomage mais je pense connaitre une chose ou deux sur la fièvre... nous sommes tous des mammifères, après tout..."

oo l'air de quelqu'un en mission.

Quand Rosabel arrive le lendemain matin alors qu'on finit de prendre un café avec Timandra et Defné, elle a distinctement l'air de quelqu'un en mission.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à passer la nuit aux bergeries, Kane ! T'es pas là pour ça ! Tu n'y connais rien et, si ça se sait, tu ne vas plus avoir une minute à toi - dès qu'un chien ou une brebis va être malade..."

"J'ai juste soigné la fièvre, je ne suis pas zoomage mais je ne me voyais pas refuser mon aide", je tente de répondre sur le fond.

Dire que j'ai passé la nuit est exagérée, je suis rentré à deux heures du matin quand la fièvre de la majorité des bêtes avait baissé. C'était l'heure de leur traitement de fond en plus, et donc on pouvait espérer qu'elles aillent mieux. Je suis rentré avec un jeune Davide qui m'a raccompagné jusqu'au dispensaire en me racontant ses rêves de retourner en ville. Je n'ai pas le temps de préciser tout ça.

"Non, tu n'es pas zoomage ! Tu interviens sans savoir, tu crées des besoins et des attentes et tu devras leur dire, non je ne peux pas, et ils auront du mal à l'entendre !", explose Rosabel. "Tu donneras raison à ceux qui voulaient un zoomage bien avant un médecin ! Pour eux, une infirmière et une sage-femme suffisent bien ! Vous devriez le savoir, vous deux !", elle s'échauffe mêlant maintenant Defné à son invective. De mieux en mieux.

"Il n'y a jamais de zoomages qui viennent ?", je questionne avant que Defné ne nous la joue hiérarchique et cassante comme j'ai bien compris qu'elle avait été entraînée à le faire. Timandra nous dévisage tous avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne comprend pas de quoi nous parlons, je me souviens.

"Si pour la période de vêlage", soupire Rosabel à peine radoucie. "Mais le reste du temps... le Conseil dit qu'on n'a pas les moyens de tout faire.."

J'opine. "Merci pour ces précisions, Rosabel. Je fais évidemment bien attention à ne pas tenter de traiter quoi que ce soit que je ne connaisse pas. Maintenant, quand je peux être utile, je le fais, c'est ma décision et ma prérogative." Rosie commence une réponse ; je tends la main pour l'arrêter : "Par ailleurs, je trouve assez désagréable pour Timandra qu'on utilise l'anglais en sa présence", je continue en italien. "J'ai une chose à proposer à ce propos : je connais un sort d'apprentissage des langues étrangères. Il commence par traduire mais te permets d'apprendre en même temps - de retenir, d'intégrer la grammaire. C'est très efficace ; c'est comme cela que j'ai appris le français, le portugais et l'italien. Mon frère Harry y tenait. C'est un sortilège qu'utilisent les briseurs de sorts."

"On peut, nous aussi ?", s'effare Timandra. On peut dire que ma stratégie d'évitement de l'affrontement avec Rosabel est en train de marcher.

"Je ne crois pas que ça soit eux qui l'aient inventée. La plupart des sorciers dans le monde préfèrent des sortilèges de traduction plutôt que d'apprentissage mais... c'est toujours mieux de parler que d'être traduit..."

"J'adorerais parler anglais", constate Timandra.

"J'ai appris l'italien comme ça, moi aussi", se sent obligée d'avouer Rosabel. "Désolée, Timandra, j'aurais dû y penser avant."

"Tu sais le faire, toi aussi, Rosabel ?", relève Defné qui a suivi mes explications avec un intérêt net.

"Oui... enfin, je l'ai fait qu'une fois, pour Zeno... Il parle un peu anglais... quand on va voir ma famille..."

"Ce n'est pas compliqué mais, comme je ne souhaite pas davantage ouvrir une école de langues étrangères que me transformer en zoomage, évitons de faire trop de publicité autour de ça, ok ?", je propose en regardant Rosabel droit dans les yeux. Elle est agacée mais le garde pour elle.

"J'avoue que je veux bien apprendre le sortilège", annonce Defné.

"Sans problème", je promets en sortant ma baguette.

Les minutes suivantes, nous nous concentrons sur le sortilège, son fonctionnement et ses prérequis. Je le pose sur Timandra en ayant soin de bien expliquer ma démarche. L'infirmière nous confirme qu'elle perçoit maintenant, avec un peu de retard, la traduction des paroles en anglais.

"Ça va s'accélérer. Plus tu en connaîtras, moins il y aura de délai", je lui promets.

Nos premiers patients prévus arrivent mettant fin à la conversation. J'écoute le vieil Emidio me parler de ses difficultés à marcher quand la dispute entre Defné et Rosie passe à travers le mur.

"Quoi ? Il a dit oui ? Tu l'as monté contre moi, oui ! Tu veux me faire passer pour inefficace alors que le problème, Defné, c'est que tu n'es jamais là !"

Je décide que je ne peux pas attendre de voir jusqu'où les mènera cette dispute. Je m'excuse auprès d'Emidio et je vais les rejoindre dans le bureau.

"Est-ce que c'est obligé de prendre ce volume sonore ?", je questionne en essayant de faire des gros yeux équitables à toutes les deux.

"Je ne suis pas responsable de... Stella - c'est une fille forte... ça a accéléré sans doute à cause de cette super lune !", se défend Rosabel hors d'elle. "Elle me met tout sur le dos, et tu la laisses faire !"

"Rosabel, je crois qu'on peut baisser la voix, s'écouter les uns les autres et éviter des accusations malheureuses", je tente. Un truc comme Papa pourrait en sortir sans doute. Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'avoir invoqué mentalement, mais Rosie ne rétorque rien. "On a discuté, Defné et moi, du fonctionnement du dispensaire. C'est une procédure normale de créer des dossiers - je ne fais que ça depuis que je suis là. Toi, tu connais peut-être tout le monde, mais nous, non. Et puis ça permet de réfléchir à ce qu'on observe. C'est délirant que tu prennes ça comme ça", je rajoute.

"Mais dire qu'il faut me surveiller...?"

"Je ne compte pas une seconde faire les visites à ta place et je ne connais pas grand chose en obstétrique. C'est juste dommage qu'on ne profite pas des grossesses et des naissances pour couvrir la santé en générale - celle de la mère, celle de l'enfant, voire du reste de la famille. Je pense large et systématique... "

"Tu crois que je n'aborde pas ça avec les femmes ?", s'étrangle Rosie pas loin des larmes.

"Je n'en ai justement aucune idée, encore que j'ose l'espérer. Mais on est une équipe et qui dit équipe dit trace écrite, quel que soit le métier. On met en place des procédures raisonnables", je plaide.

"Elle est trop forte, elle t'a fait croire que c'était ton idée", lâche Rosabel en sortant en coup de vent.

"C'est juste typique", commente Defné, perplexe à la limite du dédain, je dirais. "Non, jamais auparavant, elle n'a été aussi violente... Je pensais que ton soutien aiderait mais..."

"Elle se calmera", je la coupe n'ayant aucune envie d'aborder de trop près l'état de mes relations avec Rosabel. "Elle verra sur la durée que ce n'est pas une remise en cause", je rajoute devant l'air sceptique de Defné.

"Je vais faire confiance à ta connaissance du sujet", elle commente lentement. "Je dois partir. Si vous ne m'appelez pas pour une urgence, je reviens à la fin de la semaine prochaine."

La tentation d'enquêter est là - où va-t-elle, que fait-elle ?-, mais je décide que c'est sans doute une assez mauvaise idée. J'ai déjà une de mes collègues remontée contre moi ; je vais éviter d'augmenter le score. J'opine donc en la laissant partir avec quelques banalités.

ooo

Les jours suivants, je continue mes consultations de fond et je soigne trois rhumes et un bras cassé consécutif à une chute accidentelle. Je suis l'affaire des fièvres des troupeaux, participant à la reproduction d'une nouvelle dose de potions et écrivant avec un groupe de bergers une lettre à un zoomage de Udine pour demander des conseils complémentaires. Ce temps passé aux bergeries m'apprend des choses inattendues, comme la complexité des relations entre trois grands types de mammifères - les garous, les brebis et les chiens. Je n'avais jamais réfléchi auparavant à l'importance de ces derniers pour le bon fonctionnement de Lo Paradiso.

"Ils sont nos compagnons", développe aimablement le vieil Emidio un soir au réfectoire. "Tout le jour auprès des troupeaux, ils sont comme une... extension de ton corps - une autre paire de mains et de jambes. Et, à la pleine lune... à la pleine lune, ils sont la garantie... que tu ne vas pas détruire ton troupeau."

"Je croyais que les garous ne s'en prenaient jamais aux animaux... magiques ou non", je me risque à éclaircir.

"Pas le blesser ou manger non, mais l'affoler le disperser - le mettre à la merci des vrais loups.", explique Lucio en flattant les flancs de son chien. "Moi, c'est pour ça, que je préfère un gros chien comme mon Marzo - c'est un bâtard avec beaucoup de patou dedans !"

"Les gros chiens blancs, comme celui de Battista ?", je vérifie. Mes connaissances canines ne remplirait pas un parchemin de première année de Poudlard.

"Oui", confirme Emidio. "Les patous, si tu les élèves correctement, ce seront toujours les meilleurs défenseurs d'un troupeau : en fait, ils se prennent pour des brebis et, donc, n'abandonneront jamais leur défense."

"Les chiens de la Dottorina - ils sont croisés patous", remarque encore Lucio.

"Des chiens solides, fidèles, capables de te tirer d'un trou comme de tirer un traîneau", complimente Emidio.

"Tu devrais en avoir un, Dottore", décide Lucio.

"Bien trop gros", je tente avec un sourire. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai envisagé d'avoir un chien, alors un monstre...

"Un border alors", propose Emidio. "Un bon compagnon de balade, joueur et rapide..."

"On verra", j'élude tout en sentant bien que les deux hommes, eux, retiennent que je n'ai pas dit deux fois non.

En plus de ces apprentissages agrestes, je prends le temps de faire, chaque jour, une demi-heure de conversation en anglais avec Timandra, qui progresse à toute vitesse et avec un plaisir affiché. Il neige presque chaque nuit, ce qui change de la contemplation des étoiles, mais me vide aussi bien la tête. Je me demande plusieurs fois où peut bien être Defné. À l'abri, je me prends à souhaiter.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'endure le ressentiment de Rosabel. Elle m'évite ouvertement, n'amène plus Alphaus au dispensaire et ne remplit absolument pas les dossiers. N'arrivant pas à décider à quel point je souhaite une confrontation avec elle, je n'aborde pas le sujet. Je prends tous mes repas au réfectoire où des gens de plus en plus variés osent nouer conversation avec moi. J'y vois régulièrement les trois têtes brûlées de la pleine lune et leur acolyte Cecilio. Ils m'évitent soigneusement, et je décide de faire de même. Les mammifères ne sont pas toujours tous obligés de s'entendre après tout. Je peux peut-être espérer un pacte tacite de non agression.

Au dispensaire, je passe aussi pas mal de temps à reconstituer mes réserves de potions en prenant soin de créer cette fois un registre de stocks. Quand j'explique son fonctionnement à Timandra et à Rosabel, elles partagent un regard assez noir.

"Quoi ?", je soupire.

"Dottore, on dirait que tu n'as pas confiance", se risque Timandra après un assez long silence.

"Confiance ?", je répète pour gagner du temps. Est ce que je dois leur dire que c'est Defné que je compte éventuellement coincer ? Je sens bien qu'elles apprécieraient. Reste un mélange de solidarité professionnelle envers le docteur Karaman et d'un sentiment plus sombre de satisfaction d'être le seul, apparemment, à avoir deviné certaines choses sur elle. J'évite de trop décortiquer. "Mais si, je vous fais confiance. Je veux juste calculer mieux les quantités nécessaires, avoir des traces de ce qu'on utilise et à quel rythme.. c'est comme les dossiers..."

"Comme les dossiers", souligne Rosabel en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Oui, comme les dossiers. Ce sont des procédures normales, sans implication personnelle", je m'échauffe lentement mais sûrement.

"Oui, Dottore", décide d'abandonner Timandra.

"Et soyez rationnelles : si j'ai confiance en vous pour remplir le registre, c'est que je ne suppose pas que vous en vendez au marché !", j'insiste en laissant une bonne part de mon agacement se manifester. Timandra en est saisie; Rosabel lève les yeux au ciel.

"Bien sûr, Dottore", m'assure la première.

"Merci", je décide de terminer.

Timandra prend ça pour un signal comme quoi je souhaite qu'elle parte. Rosabel va la suivre, et je me mets sur son passage. Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Deux miroirs bruns et inexpressifs.

"Rosabel, je veux que tu remplisses ces fichus dossiers", je souffle assez bas mais en articulant pour marquer mon insistance. "Ce n'est pas négociable."

"J'étais là avant toi, avant elle, et je le serais sans doute après", elle oppose très bas elle aussi.

"Merlin, Rosabel, tu veux vraiment qu'on se prenne la tête sur ça !? Je suis ton ami avant tout, j'espère que tu t'en rappelles. Mais, là, il s'agit juste d'instaurer un fonctionnement rationnel..."

"Arrête ton discours pseudo raisonnable ! Le problème n'est pas là, et tu le sais !"

"Alors ayons le conflit là où est le problème, et non ailleurs", je contre.

"Tu prends son parti et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !", elle répète.

"Je ne sais pas où est votre problème toutes les deux, mais je souhaite tout sauf jouer les arbitres !", je lui promets avec sincérité. "Par contre, je veux des dossiers bien tenus..."

"Tu veux, tu veux ! Ne fais pas ton sorcier hautain !", elle s'agace.

Mais c'est une insulte ancienne, elle ne me fait plus le même effet qu'à quinze ans. Et j'ai même appris à y répondre, Rosie devrait le savoir.

"Ça faisait longtemps", je lui rappelle avec un soupir. "C'est quoi la suite ? Que seul un médecin garou peut soigner des garous ? Que je fais ma valise ?"

Il me semble que ça la calme un peu.

"Je... Depuis que tu es là, tu t'en sors très bien... Tu es tout ce que j'espérais pour Lo Paradiso", elle avance.

"Tu sais, c'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance", je lui fais remarquer.

"Je te connais, Kane, une jolie fille et... toute ta séduisante rationalité s'envole !"

"Pas au travail", je trouve la force de lâcher, touché bien plus profondément par cette morsure-là que par l'accusation d'être un sorcier hautain.

"On verra", soupire Rosie, soudainement l'air épuisé par la conversation. "Je ferai tes fichus dossiers ce soir, Dottore."

"Merci", j'essaie avec un sourire timide.

Elle part avec un geste de la main qu'il est bien difficile d'interpréter.

oooo

"Alors, elle l'a fait", commente Defné quelques jours plus tard. J'opine sobrement. Les trois rouleaux de parchemin créés par Rosabel sont déroulés devant elle. On boit du thé ; il fait nuit et venté dehors. On est bien dans le bureau du dispensaire. "En italien", elle souligne.

"Après tout, il se peut bien que la prochaine équipe médicale soit moins internationale", je souris. C'est son tour d'acquiescer silencieusement.

"Tu as pris une grosse voix ?", elle finit par demander, suggérant clairement une espèce de connivence hiérarchique entre elle et moi. Et peut-être aussi que j'en suis incapable.

"Ne sous-estimons pas la puissance des arguments rationnels", je formule.

Defné écarquille les yeux comme si elle doutait réellement de ma sincérité - elle n'a pas totalement tort, mais je soutiens son regard vert pailleté d'or le temps qu'il faut.

"Et.. ça va ?"

De nouveau, la question est pleine de sous-entendus, il me semble : la nature de ma relation avec Rosie ; ma capacité professionnelle de gérer l'équipe en toute équité... Avec raison puisque accepter ma requête n'a pas calmé Rosabel, loin s'en faut. Le contenu des dossiers n'est pas professionnellement attaquable, j'ai vérifié, mais le prix amical est délirant: impossible même d'aborder le sujet.

"Les dossiers ne te conviennent pas ?", je lui oppose donc plutôt que de répondre sur le fond.

Defné hésite, je le vois bien, puis décide de lâcher l'affaire à mon soulagement certain.

"Si, si. Nous voilà donc avec trois dossiers de femmes - toujours un début", elle concède.

"J'en ai quatre autres", je souris. "Pas beaucoup d'informations gynécologiques dedans mais quand même... une base..."

"Elles t'ont répondu ?"

"Le pouvoir du Dottore", je plaisante à demi. "Mais sur le fond, tu as raison. Il faut que j'amène plus de femmes au dispensaire... qu'on ramène", je corrige.

Elle me regarde longuement et penche la tête de côté : "Je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus que ce que je fais actuellement, Kane. J'ai d'autres engagements. Mais si tu es là pour les urgences, on peut travailler un autre planning, plus régulier de ma part, qui permettrait aux femmes d'avoir le choix..."

"Tout sera bon à prendre", je l'encourage.

"Ok, j'y pense", elle promet. "D'autres initiatives, doctor Lupin ?"

"Hum", j'inspire sérieusement avant de saisir la perche offerte. "J'ai refait les stocks de potions mais, comme j'avais fait ça au pif la première fois, j'ai créé un registre d'utilisation... Si jamais tu en as besoin, merci de noter ce que tu prends."

Il y a une tension furtive dans sa main droite, et je me demande sincèrement quelles sont ses options : ignorer, protester ? Elle choisit alors la voie la plus étonnante qui soit. Elle explose de rire et me prend le bras pour avouer avec un sang froid sidérant : "Tu t'es demandé si tu avais un voleur, Kane ? Toutes mes excuses, j'aurais dû te dire ou te laisser un mot ; te demander avant même, mais... c'est moi. J'ai vu tes stocks et... c'était tellement plus simple que de passer par un laboratoire de confiance avant de... rejoindre mes autres malades..."

C'est mon tour d'oser le sang-froid, non ?

"Tes autres malades ?", je demande donc.

Elle a de nouveau ce rire de clochettes qui est une sacrée défense.

"Mais tu crois que je fais quoi, le reste du temps, Dottore ? Que je poursuis une carrière de joueuse de Quidditch ?"

"Je.. j'ai dû mal à... imaginer que l'Italie sorcière soit à ce point démunie de médicomages obstétriciens", je résiste à mon envie assez claire de laisser tomber. Mon problème récurrent face aux jolies femmes, je le sais bien.

Defné n'hésite pas très longtemps avant de répondre : "J'interviens pour un centre de santé magique au Sud de l'Italie, pas le plus recherché par nos collègues italiens - pas assez payé. Et... je ne travaille pas qu'en Italie..."

Elle retient le 'tu veux une liste, ou ça ira ?' mais je l'entends.

"De l'humanitaire", je commente en guise de geste de paix alors que mon imagination, elle, ne connait aucun repos : un petit village magique isolé ? D'autres garous ?

"Exactement."

Le silence est suffisamment profond pour qu'on entende le dispensaire craquer sous les assauts du vent. Et mon estomac gronder.

"On va manger au réfectoire ?", je propose.

Jamais auparavant Defné n'a accepté mais, ce soir là, elle se lève en commentant sobrement : "Pourquoi pas."

ooooooooooo

Voilà, voilà, on avance dans l'histoire. Le huitième chapitre s'appelle "Le fond des pensées" et met en scène Kane face à la gente féminine...

Je remercie l'équipe de tournage - j'oublie parfois : Alixe, FéeFlea(u), Dina et le Kraken-née-Fénicina (non contente de proposer une couverture à l'histoire, voilà qu'elle a aussi des opinions sur l'histoire. Bon, elle avait commencé dans la saison précédente mais là ça devient structurel.) J'embrasse aussi tous ceux qui review et à qui je ne peux pas répondre parce qu'ils n'ont pas de comptes. Ca me fait plaisir de vous lire !


	8. Le fond des pensées

**8 | Le fond des pensées**

Les quelques jours du séjour de Defné apportent, sans surprise, de nouvelles tensions, pas tant que celle-ci critique effectivement le travail de veille de Rosabel, mais plus que cette dernière prenne finalement assez mal les nouvelles ambitions de ma collègue turque. Rosie m'avait soupçonné de chercher à séduire des yeux vert pailleté ? Elle pense maintenant que c'est Defné qui fait tout pour me plaire.

"Tu lui as demandé cette consultation pour les femmes ?, elle veut savoir m'ayant coincé seul dans la cuisine du dispensaire un matin avant l'arrivée de Timandra. Defné est sortie en raquettes faire un tour matinal avec ses chiens.

"Je lui ai dit que c'était ma prochaine cible", je reconnais.

"Et tiens, miracle, après t'avoir aidé le lendemain de la pleine lune, la voilà qui démarche les femmes sur leur lieu de travail", ironise Rosie.

"Je ne vois pas qui s'en plaindrait", je soupire avec sincérité.

"Tu es définitivement aveugle, Kane !"

Tu arrives après Eolynn, je pense cyniquement. Je suis maintenant un aveugle reconnu, diplômé et même abandonné.

"Bien, je suis un sorcier hautain, méprisant, macho sans doute et aveugle... beau score", je grince à haute voix.

"Tu veux coucher avec elle ?", me renvoie sans ciller la première qui peut s'enorgueillir de m'avoir ouvert le chemin de la sexualité.

"Je connais des filles plus accommodantes, ne t'inquiète pas."

Bizarrement, cette remarque l'attriste presque, et c'est une Rosabel plus douce qui souffle : "Ça n'aurait jamais marché, Kane. On se serait fait trop de mal ; on n'aurait jamais su être des égaux..."

Je soutiens ses yeux chocolat et décide de leur sincérité.

"Rosie, j'ai tourné la page maintenant. J'ai eu du mal, c'est vrai. J'ai été insistant et mélodramatique, je m'en excuse, mais... ce que je cherche aujourd'hui... est devant moi, quelque part, je ne sais pas où, mais pas derrière."

"Defné n'est pas ton avenir", elle estime, en détournant les yeux. Merlin, se croit-elle légitime à choisir la femme de ma vie ?

"J'essaie de faire fonctionner ce dispensaire, pas de trouver l'âme soeur. Je ne croyais pas avoir besoin de te rappeler que je sors juste d'une relation qui ne s'est pas terminée au mieux !", je réponds donc assez vivement.

"Tu me l'as dit l'autre jour", elle commente avec un sourire mutin qui la rajeunit - nous rajeunit. "Professionnel, rationnel, tout ça... Je... tu es mon ami, Kane, je tiens à toi... je projette peut-être des problèmes trop vite mais... justement, je te sais encore.. sensible et je me dis, il a besoin de réconfort et... Defné n'est pas fiable. "

"Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?, je tente en croisant les bras. Peut-être que Rosie sait sa lycanthropie, je me dis, le coeur un peu battant.

Elle hausse les épaules et soupire : "Intuition féminine"

J'aurais certainement insisté, mais la porte du dispensaire s'ouvre et les bruits des griffes sur le sol de bois et les chuchotements impératifs en turc nous renseignent sur l'identité de la nouvelle arrivée. Defné nous rejoint très vite d'ailleurs amenant une sympathique odeur de neige fraîche dans la petite cuisine.

"Café ?", je propose en lui tendant une tasse qu'elle prend. Ses yeux verts vont de Rosie à moi dans un questionnement silencieux et prudent.

"Rosabel, on devrait parler", elle propose finalement dans une attitude conciliatrice qui mérite d'être notée selon moi. Mais, avec ma chance, Rosie va penser qu'elle fait ça pour me plaire, sans doute.

"Bien sûr, Docteur Kamaran", répond ma copine Rosabel, raide et sombre comme un de ces Aurors faisant leur rapport à ma mère en anticipant de se faire engueuler ; un des nombreux trucs qui m'ont à jamais découragé d'envisager la carrière. "J'ai été voir Beatrice ; son second trimestre se finit bien, mais... son mari est inquiet. Il aimerait te rencontrer, docteur Karaman - parler des risques... On lui a dit que tu étais là cette semaine et..."

"Je repars jeudi soir, je pense", annonce Defné. "Mais je peux aller chez eux ce soir ou demain."

"Je leur dis", annonce Rosabel en s'enfuyant quasiment physiquement. "J'ai promis à Stella de passer tôt, je repasse en milieu d'après-midi. J'aurais leur réponse."

"C'est moi ou elle s'enfuit ?", questionne Defné longtemps après que la porte se soit refermée.

"Elle s'en veut", je propose, imaginant que je ne pourrais pas cette fois encore éviter de commenter sur le fond.

"Docteur Lupin, j'ai le plus grand respect pour ton diagnostic, mais..."

"Je crois vraiment qu'elle s'en veut ; elle s'est mise dans une position intenable. Merci d'être magnanime et de lui laisser la place pour modifier sa posture", je tente.

"Amie d'enfance ?", questionne Defné l'air proprement incrédule après un temps de suspicion silencieuse. Je me sens stupidement rougir.

"Oui. Presque une soeur."

"Impressionnant", elle commente en dardant ses yeux vert pailleté. Et cette fois, je décide de me taire. "Sinon j'ai vu Asfodélo hier soir, et elle s'est ouverte à moi sur la question de tes congés", elle reprend.

"Pardon ?"

"Elle aimerait que je puisse assurer une permanence quand tu prends quelques jours - ce qu'elle trouve souhaitable et nécessaire. Nous nous sommes entendus pour la semaine de la prochaine pleine lune. Je n'ai pas d'autres engagements. Elle compte te le dire."

Je la dévisage une nouvelle fois, me demandant sincèrement ce que je rate des tenants et des aboutissants.

"Je vois que je n'ai pas beaucoup plus de succès qu'avec Rosabel", elle remarque avec un soupir semi-comique.

"Non, merci, bien sûr, pardon", je balbutie. "Je suis juste surpris... Ils m'avaient bien parlé de ces congés mais ça me paraît quand même très tôt. Je suis à peine installé..."

"À Sainte-Mangouste, tu ne prenais pas de congés une fois par mois ?", elle s'étonne avec son inimitable air sérieux.

"Je ne crois pas que la comparaison s'applique", je lui oppose.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Eh bien... l'équipe est beaucoup plus large... pour commencer, et..."

"Tu penses que je ne vais pas m'en sortir ?", elle m'accuse.

"Quelle question !", je proteste. "C'est juste que je travaille à établir des relations de confiance et... la pleine lune est.. presque la principale raison de ma présence... "

"Tout à fait, mais je serai là", elle insiste.

Je ne sais pas comment je me retiens de lui demander pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais fait avant. Est-ce que ma présence l'inquiète et qu'elle veut réaffirmer son utilité auprès du Conseil ? C'est clairement le genre de questions que se poserait ma jumelle, je le sais. Moi, j'ai toujours du mal à envisager que les gens aient des stratégies aussi complexes, sans doute parce que j'en suis incapable. J'essaie de poser la question différemment - un truc comme mon père le ferait : quelle est ma priorité ? Solidifier mon équipe arrive en tête.

"Si tu peux, évidemment...", je commence donc à concéder.

"L'affaire est réglée alors", elle propose en me tendant la main. Je la serre en espérant que je fais un investissement d'avenir.

oo Les femelles n'ont peur de rien

Le soleil me réveille en tapant au travers de la fenêtre de ma chambre. La luminosité sur la neige est juste incroyable, je décide. Elle met en valeur l'aspect duveteux de la couche de neige fraîche déposée pendant la nuit. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir. Je m'habille et je sors, résistant difficilement à l'envie de me rouler dans la neige comme un jeune chiot. Soucieux de garder ma dignité, je chausse mes raquettes et je pars devant moi, le coeur battant et le rire aux lèvres. J'arrive facilement jusqu'aux bergeries, dont l'activité a commencé bien avant le lever du soleil. Les chiens viennent à moi par acquit de conscience, j'imagine. Aucun ne grogne. Ils me connaissent maintenant.

Me disant que je ferais bien de saluer les bergers que je connais, je pénètre dans le premier bâtiment sur ma route. Je suis accueilli par la chaleur revigorante et les odeurs animales et végétales un peu agressives mais finalement réconfortantes par leur simplicité. Je trouve le jeune garde Ilario dans un tas de foin en train de jouer avec cinq grands chiots alors que leur mère observe la scène avec une distinction assez impériale. Quand les chiots viennent vers moi avec curiosité, elle se tend sans intervenir.

"Dottore !", me salue le jeune garde avec enthousiasme. "Je devais aller vous voir. La zoomage doit arriver cet après-midi, et Zeno et Lucio voulaient vous proposer d'être là... voire de manger avec nous ce soir !"

"Si Timandra peut me joindre si quelque chose d'urgent arrive", je décide, content, je réalise, de rencontrer des gens extérieurs.

"Très bien", il raconte. "Je... suis passé ici avant, pour voir les chiots... Ils sont beaux, non ?"

"Très", je reconnais en me baissant pour caresser les deux plus téméraires qui sont venus renifler les ourlets de mes pantalons. Un des deux a un pelage tacheté de plusieurs sortes de gris et des yeux vairons, un gris et un violet.

"C'est une femelle", m'apprend Ilario. "Mais elle n'a peur de rien !"

"Mon expérience des filles est qu'elles n'ont souvent pas peur de grand chose", je souris en pensant pêle-mêle à Rosie, à ma soeur, à ma mère, voire à ma grand-mère.

"C'est pas faux", marmonne Ilario, et je me demande s'il a des peines d'amour. Je l'ai vu souvent parler à Timandra. Mais rien n'est sûr. Comme il me paraît évident que je serais de mauvais conseil, je ne creuse pas. La petite chienne me mordille les doigts. "Elle vous plait, Dottore ?" Je le regarde. "La mère est à Lucio, il serait honoré si... vous... s'il pouvait vous la donner. En fait, il m'avait demandé de choisir lequel vous donner, mais vous avez l'air de vous plaire tous les deux !"

L'idée me paraît d'abord ridicule : moi, un chien de berger ? Mais je croise les yeux ronds et joueurs, elle a l'air vive et solide - un peu comme Iris... peut-être à cause de l'oeil violet qui me fait penser à la fleur éponyme... Elle serait sans doute rapidement une bonne compagne de promenade... moins portée au politique que ma soeur, je décide avec un rire d'autodérision.

"Pourquoi pas", je souffle à ma propre surprise.

"Oui !", se réjouit Ilario. "Vous avez une idée de nom ?"

Je pense d'abord à des constellations à cause des tâches de son pelage puis je trouve ça prétentieux. Mon esprit revient sur la comparaison avec ma jumelle. "Meninha", je souffle, et la petite chienne penche la tête sur le côté comme si elle considérait la proposition. "Ça veut dire 'la môme' en portugais... Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un..."

Ilario hoche longuement la tête comme si je venais de lui livrer le fond de mes pensées.

Timandra, elle, me considère d'un oeil sidéré quand je sors la boule de poils tachetée des replis de ma cape.

"Je ne vais pas la garder avec moi toute la journée", je m'empresse de lui assurer.

"Non ? Elle est trop petite pour rester dans l'appenti, Dottore. Elle aura froid et elle s'ennuiera", pronostique mon infirmière avec plus de critique dans la voix que je ne l'ai jamais entendue exprimer.

"Alors dans ma chambre..."

"Tu as déjà eu un chien, Dottore ?", elle questionne.

"Non", je réponds sur mes gardes et après avoir décidé qu'avoir un grand frère qui se transforme en terreneuve ne compte pas.

"Je peux te dire le fond de ma pensée, Dottore?"

"Évidemment", je lui promets avec sincérité.

"Je n'ai cessé de dire aux bergers et aux gardes que leur idée de chien n'avait rien de malin. Tu n'as pas le temps de t'en occuper, de la dresser, de la promener... Tu n'en as pas plus besoin."

Je réalise alors qu'elle et sa soeur n'en ont pas. Ce sont des sorcières capables de se défendre, merci. Il semble que l'acceptation de la petite chienne lui apparaisse comme une sorte de trahison.

"Je ne pouvais pas refuser à Lucio", je commence. "Ça lui fait tellement plaisir"

"Dottore, si tu acceptes des cadeaux aussi encombrants à chaque cas un peu compliqué...", remarque mon infirmière avec un infime soupir.

"Je compte me promener avec elle", je lui apprends. "Tous les jours."

Ça lui tire un sourire un peu supérieur de soeur indulgente - oui, je connais.

"J'espère parce qu'elle, elle va en avoir besoin !" Je reste sans réponse et son sourire s'élargit. "Maintenant qu'elle est là, on va trouver des solutions, Dottore. Pour l'instant, elle peut rester dans la cuisine. Quand il fera moins froid, on essaiera de l'habituer à rester autour du dispensaire. Elle s'appelle comment ?"

"Meninha, ça veut dire la môme en portugais", je répète. "C'est un des surnoms affectueux qu'un des mes grands frères donnent à ma jumelle ; j'ai une soeur jumelle", je précise parce que Timandra me regarde avec une drôle de flamme dans les yeux. Je pars peut-être du présupposé orgueilleux que Rosabel a déjà décrit toute ma famille, je me dis.

"Ah oui, une soeur", elle semble se rappeler sans commenter. La curiosité est réprimée mais elle est là. Je tire donc mon portefeuille de ma poche alors que Meninha joue avec ma cape. Je sors une photo-album : toutes les 10 secondes, une autre photo. C'est un cadeau d'Iris avant mon départ. Elle est sur toutes, parfois avec moi, parfois avec Sam, avec les parents, avec les frangins, leurs femmes ou les neveux. Il y en a une cinquantaine.

"Vous avez les mêmes yeux", remarque Timandra comme tout le monde avec elle."Elle est aussi dans la médecine ?"

"Pas du tout. Iris est Auror."

De nouveau, les yeux de Timandra donnent un bon accès à ses pensées profondes.

"Ma mère aussi est Auror", je rajoute. Un garou et une Auror - le conte que la communauté sorcière britannique répète depuis des années que ce soit pour le critiquer ou pour l'admirer. La morale seule change ; le conte reste.

La petite chienne s'en prend aux chaussures de Timandra qui claque des talons pour la faire reculer.

"Et elle te fait penser à ta soeur, Dottore ?", elle s'amuse. "Parce qu'elle va te défendre ?"

"Non, parce qu'elle va se promener avec moi et me faire bouger ; parce qu'elle n'avait peur de rien aussi..."

"Faudra lui envoyer une photo alors", elle remarque quand elle a digéré ma réponse.

"Bonne idée", je m'enthousiasme puis je pense au temps nécessaire pour faire développer le film et je trouve une alternative. "J'irai au lac et je l'appellerai. Elle la verra par miroir."

ooo une responsabilité sans échappatoire.

Les bergers envoient deux gamins me chercher quand la zoomage est arrivée. Je décide de laisser Meninha au dispensaire sans savoir si c'est la bonne décision. Tout le trajet, je me pose la question sans arriver à me faire une religion sur la question. Timandra a peut-être raison - je me suis chargé d'une responsabilité un peu disproportionnée. Qui sait où je vivrais après Lo Paradiso. Un retour à Londres est sans doute probable et comment cette petite chienne pleine d'énergie supportera-t-elle la vie en ville ? J'ai l'impression de voir le visage grave de Hagrid dans un rocher ; de l'entendre répéter que s'occuper des créatures c'est une responsabilité sans échappatoire.

"Parce qu'elles ne t'ont rien demandé, Kane. Si tu t'en occupes, tu dois aller jusqu'au bout."

La zoomage est une jeune femme d'à peu près mon âge, de cette blondeur vénitienne tant célébrée avec des yeux quasi violets quand le soleil l'éclaire. Ornella Fonsfata n'a pas peur de se salir les mains dans la bergerie, ni de la promiscuité avec les bergers et les chiens. Elle est en outre ravie de me rencontrer et ne le cache pas.

"Je savais que tu allais arriver mais, quand tu as écrit, je me suis dit : enfin, on va pouvoir travailler avec Lo Paradiso", elle me fait la conversation alors qu'on revient des bergeries avec un grand groupe de bergers pour le fameux repas officiel à la Maison du Conseil.

"Je ne compte pas soigner les brebis", je m'empresse de rappeler. La mise en garde de Rosie comme quoi je me laisse écarter de ma première mission est nettement là.

"Non, bien sûr, mais être là pour traduire mes courriers si besoin, non ?"

Je ne peux évidemment pas refuser.

"Bien sûr", je promets.

On nous place côte à côte au repas. Zeno est à sa gauche. À ma droite, j'ai Lucio qui me donne les meilleurs nouvelles de la petite Léacana et de sa maman. L'histoire de la naissance le jour de la pleine lune impressionne Ornella, qui répète que je suis la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à Lo Paradiso. Nos voisins abondent, mais Aporia qui fait partie de l'équipe qui fait le service lui jette un regard relativement venimeux qui me fait sourire.

"Fonsfata, c'est vénitien", je me risque un peu plus tard pour détourner la conversation de mes prétendus exploits professionnels.

"Oui, je suis cousine avec Alvise, le mari de Umbretta Cimballi", elle confirme avec un clin d'oeil.

"Elle-même soeur cadette de Tiziano", je complète.

"La généalogie est une passion vénitienne, bravo de te mettre au diapason", elle approuve.

"Je connais peu Venise ; je n'y suis venu qu'une fois, enfant", je raconte prudemment.

"Il va falloir réparer ça", elle estime. "Je serais honorée de te servir de guide."

Je sais qu'Aporia continue de nous espionner ; je sais que Zeno ne peut manquer nos échanges. Mais je me dis qu'après tout, le mieux serait que tout le monde me soupçonne de craquer au charme réel de la zoomage, plutôt qu'à celui d'une adolescente ou de ma collègue médecin.

"Tu vis bien à Udine ?", je réponds.

"Pour mon travail, pour être plus près de mes clients dont beaucoup d'éleveurs qui sont plus tranquilles dans les montagnes. J'ai aussi une mission de surveillance des ravages des meutes de Carnas qui ravagent tant les troupeaux moldus ou non - mais je suis aussi souvent que je peux à Venise."

"La prochaine pleine lune, je serai en congé", je raconte. Après tout, je n'ai pas demandé ce congé. J'ai même argumenté auprès de Asfodelo que c'était une mauvaise idée puisque la lune de décembre serait à peine moins forte que celle de novembre. Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse au fait qu'ils avaient survécu à pire, sans parler que Defné serait là..

"Vraiment ! Magnifique : il y a une course de gondoles sur la lagune les nuits de pleine lune ! Il ne faut pas manquer ça !", me raconte Ornella très loin de mes considérations médicales.

"J'en ai entendu parler", commente Andrea en face de nous. Il a un sourire satisfait à nous voir planifier des choses ensemble, je dirais.

"C'est une course magique ?", je m'intéresse.

"Tu veux dire est-ce qu'il n'y a que des sorciers ? Essentiellement, mais pas seulement", raconte Ornella. "Surtout, il y a une course de jeunes filles et je l'ai plusieurs fois gagnée et sans magie, crois-moi ! Hé !"

"Pardon, gentile signora", balbutie Aporia qui vient de lui verser une partie de la sauce de la viande rôtie qui arrive sur la table sur les robes de la zoomage. "Désolée !"

D'autres femmes s'affairent avec des torchons et des conseils bruyants. Zeno a pris le bras d'Aporia et, s'il n'a rien dit, je pense que ses yeux promettent une réelle engueulade. Je me décide à intervenir et je sors ma baguette pour lancer des sortilèges de nettoyage pour taches tenaces - croyez moi un apprenti médicomage les apprend très vite.

"Voilà, ce n'est rien", je commente. "Ne gâchons pas la fête !"

Ornella me sourit. Aporia remercie les yeux baissés et s'enfuit. Lucio, Zeno et Andrea estiment que je suis 'décidément un dottore au grand coeur', et ça semble marquer la fin de l'incident.

Quand je retourne au dispensaire, laissant Ornella être ramenée dans la vallée par Zeno et deux bergers, Meninha me saute dessus. En mon absence, elle a déchiré un journal et renversé la poubelle. J'imagine que ça pourrait être pire, mais je me résous à la sortir se promener. Elle peine un peu dans la neige, mais je me dis -, avec un soupçon de culpabilité, juste un soupçon - que ça la fatiguera pour un bon moment.

Nous allons vers le lac parce que autant que la responsabilité que j'ai prise serve à améliorer ma communication avec le reste du monde. Je vais sortir du village quand je tombe sur Aporia qui transporte un grand seau de charbon. Elle s'arrête avec l'air de quelqu'un qui me le jetterait bien à la tête. Meninha avance vaillamment, se rend compte que je me suis arrêté et m'imite. Si toutes les filles de ma vie étaient aussi faciles.

"Timandra est furieuse", finit par lancer Aporia quand je l'ai battue en capacité à tenir le silence.

"Ce n'était pas très malin", je décide de commenter, un peu distant, un peu complice. Comme avec mes neveux quand ils se font punir et que je suis là. J'imagine que Aporia détesterait la comparaison.

"J'étais jalouse", elle répond plus calme et lucide que je ne m'y attendais. Un point pour elle. "Moi aussi, je pourrais gagner des courses de gondoles si je n'étais pas bloquée ici comme... je ne suis même pas une garou ! Moi aussi, je pourrais me tirer aux pleines lunes, Dottore !"

"Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?", je m'intéresse avec sincérité. Que les conjoints et les enfants jeunes restent, je comprends. Mais quelqu'un comme Aporia ? Meninha gémit contre ma jambe. Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois pas de bâton à lui lancer. Je ne sais même pas si elle irait le chercher, je réalise.

"Elle est jolie", remarque Aporia.

"Oui", je reconnais. "Mais nous parlions d'autre chose." Elle soupire, et je prends mon air distant pour asséner : "Sinon je reprends ma promenade..." Là encore, c'est mon expérience avec mes neveux qui m'inspire.

"Dottore... ils ont trop peur, mon père, Timandra... ils ne veulent jamais rien que je fasse !"

Ma première impulsion est de proposer de leur parler, mais je me mords la langue. "Tu as toujours cru que tu pouvais changer le monde et que tu avais même le droit de le faire !", me rappelle sévèrement Cyrus dans ma mémoire. Sans doute. Arrêter de me mêler de tout. Arrêter de vouloir sauver tout le monde - les jeunes chiennes, les jeunes filles qui feraient mieux de regarder des garçons de leur âge...

"Mais tu voudrais faire quoi, Aporia ?", je questionne plutôt.

Elle réfléchit moins que moi à ses paroles : "Je pourrais aller avec toi à Venise, Dottore. ils seraient d'accord !"

"Je ne crois pas, non", je secoue la tête. "Ils ne seraient sans doute pas d'accord. Pour de bonnes et de mauvaises raisons, qu'importe. Tu te trompes de désir, Aporia..."

"N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense savoir mieux que moi ! Pourquoi je ne peux jamais rien faire ! Tu... toi, Dottore, tu avais l'air différent mais tu es comme eux !"

Les cris d'Aporia - sur le fond, encore une fois, très comparables aux accusations de mes neveux quand ils découvrent que je peux me ranger en soutien de leurs parents - inquiètent Meninha qui gronde presque. Je me baisse pour la caresser en me demandant si nos voix portent autant que je le crains dans le calme de la nuit.

"Aporia, j'entends ton envie de voir du pays. Mais je vais à Venise chez des gens que je connais mal. Je ne me vois pas être accompagné. Et je pense que... si tu veux rassurer ta soeur et ton père sur la qualité de tes choix, il faut... il te faut réfléchir davantage... chercher une formation, un travail, un stage... une raison de partir..."

"Mais qui voudrait de moi ?", elle soupire. "J'ai été chez un précepteur mais, quand ma mère est morte... on est venues ici... Timandra, elle a réussi à préparer le concours pour l'école d'infirmière mais moi... il me manque tellement... de choses..."

"Mais tu aurais envie ?", je formule.

"Tu veux me donner des cours, Dottore ?", elle s'enthousiasme. "Timandra m'a dit que tu lui apprenais l'anglais - je ne l'ai dit à personne !"

Te voilà piégé, je me condamne tout seul. Tout ce que tu redoutais.

"On peut déjà voir en effet quel est ton niveau", je soupire. "Je ne suis pas un précepteur, Aporia. Je suis un médecin, mais... on peut voir ce qu'il faudrait pour que tu puisses effectivement choisir une formation qui te donnerait un travail.."

"Tu le diras à mon père ? À Timandra ?"

"Je vais commencer par ta soeur", je décide avec un soupir de commisération pour moi-même.

"Tu as raison, Dottore", décide Aporia avec le premier vrai sourire depuis le début de la conversation. "Demain ?"

"Timandra te dira", je tempère.

Elle ravale sa frustration mais décide de se saisir de son seau et de repartir vers chez elle en balançant des hanches au-delà de ce que sa charge peut justifier. Meninha commence à la suivre en jappant et je dois la rattraper.

"Reste là, toi", je lui souffle en la prenant dans mes bras. "Crois-moi, nous ne voulons pas la suivre..."

ooo

Le prochain se passe surtout dans la Sérénissime, avec le titre "Des héritages vénitiens"... logiquement on y croise la famille...mais pas seulement évidemment

Continuez à partager votre lecture, vos suppositions, tout ça, c'est magique !

Mon équipe de tournage est inchangée : Alixe, Fée Fleau, Dina et le Kraken-Née-Fénicina


	9. Des héritages vénitiens

**9 | Des héritages vénitiens**

"Oh, c'est dommage, mais j'ai un procès pile à la prochaine pleine lune", regrette Iris quand je lui indique mes projets un peu forcés pour cette date. "Depuis le temps que je veux retourner à Venise !"

"Une autre fois", je regrette sincèrement. Je m'étonne moi-même d'être aussi content de raconter ma vie à Lo Paradiso à ma soeur.

La petite chienne s'est glissée sous ma cape pour se protéger du froid après avoir essayé de lécher le miroir ce qui nous a fait rire, Iris et moi, plus que je l'aurais cru possible. Depuis quand n'avait-on pas ri ensemble aussi légèrement ?

"Oui", promet ma jumelle. "Dès que tu connais tes prochains congés, tu nous dis qu'on puisse poser des jours... Tu fais quoi à Noël d'ailleurs ?"

"Je ne sais pas du tout", je réalise que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé.

"C'est bientôt", me rappelle Iris en se moquant. Elle est de bonne humeur ; je crois que le nom de baptême de Meninha l'a davantage touchée qu'elle ne l'a admis. "En attendant, occupe-toi bien de cette petite chienne qui porte mon surnom et, fais gaffe à toi, Kane, d'accord. Tu as l'air de faire pleins de choses chouettes, mais..."

"... je suis prudent, Iris", je la coupe. Je préfère quand on rit. Elle grimace mais n'insiste pas. "Bon, alors, de votre côté quoi de neuf ? Mãe, elle l'a eu son poste à Bruxelles ?"

"On ne sait toujours pas. Les votes successifs n'ont pas réussi à les départager. Un autre doit avoir lieu bientôt, je crois. Carley nous disait ce matin qu'elle avait le soutien du sud de l'Europe et qu'elle allait gagner."

"Il espère prendre sa suite ?", je questionne, toujours sidéré de l'ampleur et de la nature des ambitions des êtres humains. Est-ce que ce Carley, toujours souriant et amical dans mes souvenirs d'enfant, a attendu, toutes ces années, ce moment ?

"Non, il vient d'être nommé second de Marilou Lufkins à la tête du Département."

"Je croyais qu'il voulait être Commandant ?"

"Ça arrive peut-être trop tard. Il s'est engagé dans une voie plus politique depuis plusieurs années", estime Iris sur un ton qui me fait penser que c'est l'opinion de Samuel qu'elle répète.

"Qui alors ?", je m'intéresse à mon insu.

"Robards, on pense. Dawn ne veut pas et serait en porte-à-faux par rapport à Carley ; Foote est parti en Irlande."

"Ça va faire trois postes de lieutenants libres, ça, si je compte bien", je remarque. Non, je ne demanderais pas si Eolynn a suivi Foote en Irlande. Son avenir lui appartient.

"On parle de Ron, choisi par Carley, et de Tanya, choisie par Robards, et les paris vont bon train pour le troisième, sans doute Rigel Savage. Mais tout ça est bien sûr dépend du départ ou non de Mãe", s'anime Iris.

"Ron ?", je relève.

"Pas eu de lieutenant aussi jeune depuis Mãe, Carley et Dawn", confirme ma jumelle très satisfaite. Je sais qu'elle a d'excellents rapports professionnels avec lui. C'est curieux quand on se rappelle qu'il n'avait aucune patience pour nous, gamins.

"Le clan est excité ?", je questionne.

"Je pense sincèrement que ce serait une nomination juste ; beaucoup d'autres Rangs Un n'ont pas les épaules pour le poste", elle corrige avec patience.

Comme toujours Iris prend ça au sérieux, je me dis. Plus que je ne pourrai jamais.

"Et vous, un coup d'ascenseur aussi ?"

"Des postes se libèrent de fait, mais... on verra bien, Kane. Sam peut-être, moi, je suis encore bien jeune pour passer Rang trois."

"Il avait quel âge, Sam ?"

"Le même que moi, mais..."

"Tu es moins bonne que lui ?"

"Je porte un patronyme qui rend exigeant."

"Ça ne servait à rien de se marier alors", je l'asticote.

J'ai été fier d'être le témoin de Sam à leur mariage surprise au Brésil - et Cyrus et Harry ont eu la bonne grâce de ne pas être vexés de ne pas avoir été tiré au sort. "Place aux jeunes", a commenté Cyrus en me tapant dans le dos. C'est Aesthélia qui les a unis selon des rites mêlant pas mal de magie traditionnelle. On a dansé toute la nuit sur cette plage et au petit matin, on s'est jetés dans la mer. Gin et Brunissande ont dit et répété que c'était le meilleur mariage auquel elles aient jamais participé. Moi, j'étais venu seul - Eolynn n'avait pas voulu poser des jours. Elle n'a jamais voulu entièrement croire que je ne savais pas la raison de l'invitation de ma jumelle à faire notre rencontre trimestrielle au Brésil. Même après que celle-ci lui ait juré que je n'en savais rien, je pense que le doute a subsisté dans l'esprit d'Eolynn. Un doute de plus.

"Mon nom de famille ne change pas de qui je suis la fille", sourit ma jumelle. Je me sens bête avec ma blague.

"Je croyais que..."

"Ça va, Kane. Je suis à la place que je mérite, ni plus ni moins. Je le vis bien. Je sais que quand j'aurais une promotion, je l'aurais totalement gagnée, et c'est tout."

"Ça me paraît un peu injuste", je décide de lâcher. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit si indifférente ; regardez Carley, après tout.

"Dit le gars qui s'est enfui dans les montagnes quand il pouvait être nommé responsable d'équipe", elle me rappelle.

"Il se trouve qu'ici je suis responsable d'équipe", je souligne. "Elle est petite, elle est peu connue, mais je me sens éminemment utile, Iris."

"Alors, c'est chouette", elle commente en baillant légèrement.

"Faudra venir ici aussi", je propose.

"Si on arrive à se dégager du temps, pourquoi pas", elle accepte avec facilité. "S'ils acceptent deux Aurors en promenade..."

"Ouais, faudra que je prépare le terrain", je reconnais.

On se sépare après que je lui aie montré le ciel étoilé et qu'on ait encore passé une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire à nommer toutes les constellations qu'on arrive à reconnaître. L'astronomie n'a jamais été trop notre truc. Meninha se réveille quand je me lève pour redescendre et court joyeusement à mes côtés jusqu'au dispensaire comme pour prolonger le moment.

Timandra met plusieurs jours à m'aborder sur le sujet de Aporia. Je ne fais rien pour l'encourager, me réfugiant en conscience dans cette attente qui exaspérait si bien Eolynn. J'ai fini par l'accepter comme un des héritages de mon père ; une espèce de round d'observation en attendant de décider d'une stratégie ; d'avoir les éléments pour le faire ; l'équilibre intérieur et les informations extérieures. Comme Eolynn trouvait souvent ça "peu Gryffondor", je lui rétorquais généralement que "peu de gens étaient plus Gryffondor que mon père". Ça n'aidait sans doute pas à une discussion équilibrée de l'invoquer, je veux bien l'admettre, mais elle n'avait qu'à utiliser autre chose que des poncifs poudlardiens. Non ?

"Dottore, tu as dit à Aporia que... tu allais la former ?", finit donc par me questionner un soir Timandra avec pas mal de droiture et de courage.

"Non, j'ai dit que je voulais bien voir quel niveau elle avait et voir si je pouvais l'aider à envisager une formation professionnelle", je corrige avec précision.

"Ah oui ?" On se regarde longuement, et Timandra soupire : "Elle n'a pas un niveau insignifiant en botanique ou en potions ; elle est bonne en charmes aussi... Cezar et Catalina l'utilisent comme assistante à l'école et ils continuent sa formation théorique dans ces trois matières..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Elle ne t'a pas dit", elle souligne sans étonnement. Je secoue la tête, plus surpris que blessé. Je me targue généralement de bien réaliser quand on me ment. Ça fait aussi partie de mon métier. "Aporia... elle... elle cherche à attirer ton attention, Dottore."

"J'ai remarqué", je lui souris.

"Elle... elle a envie de choses impossibles", juge Timandra assez sévèrement.

"Elle a envie de partir."

"Pour aller où ?", elle m'oppose.

"N'importe où, à la rencontre d'elle-même", je propose en étant bien conscient que je plaque en partie sur Aporia mes propres désirs.

"Papa n'acceptera jamais de la laisser partir."

"Même pour une formation ? Si elle avait une bourse ?"

"Les bourses sont pour les garous, et c'est normal", elle indique.

"Il doit bien y avoir des aides mobilisables pour une jeune sorcière modeste..."

"Je ne sais pas, Dottore", elle me coupe. "Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment ça ou juste un mari ? Elle rêve d'une vie facile, pas des moyens de la construire elle-même."

"Je n'opposerais pas les deux", je tente saisi par la sévérité du jugement. Timandra hausse les épaules. "Ecoute, j'irai parler à Cezar et Catalina ; ça fait longtemps que je veux le faire de toute façon, mieux les connaître, voir ce qu'on peut faire ensemble, et je réfléchirais à quelles aides on pourrait demander."

"Pourquoi tu ferais ça, Dottore ?", questionne Timandra les bras croisés et un air soupçonneux mal assumé sur le visage.

"Parce que tout le monde mérite une chance, Timandra. Je ne promets rien d'autre que de poser la question à des personnes qui auront peut-être des idées. Et, pour être très clair sur le fond : je ne suis pas deux secondes intéressé par une relation ambiguë avec une gamine de dix-sept ans", je pose sans détourner le regard.

"Je lui ai dit que tu avais besoin d'une femme... de ton niveau", elle rajoute en baissant les yeux.

"Merlin, je ne dirais jamais ça comme ça, Timandra. Mais certainement pas d'une gamine qui ne voit en moi que la nouveauté et l'extérieur... ce serait totalement abuser d'elle", j'essaie de préciser.

Timandra hésite.

"Rosabel... elle dit que tu aimes les femmes en général et que tu as du mal à dire non..."

"Magnifique", je commente avec un chagrin sincère. Il faut que je déglutisse plusieurs fois pour arriver à demander d'une voix que j'espère égale : "Timandra, est-ce que je suis ambigu dans ma relation avec toi ?"

"Non, Dottore, mais je ne suis qu'une petite infirmière..."

"Arrête, Timandra. Tu es jeune, jolie, compétente et intelligente. Mais tu es ma collègue, ma subordonnée et... si je te faisais des avances... légères, ce serait mal. Ce serait déloyal." Elle opine très timidement. "Ce serait encore pire de jouer avec les sentiments de ta soeur, Timandra. Rosabel me connait depuis longtemps, certes, mais elle n'a sans doute pas réalisé que j'ai grandi sur certaines choses", je rajoute. "Ce n'est pas une égalité sociale que je cherche par définition dans mes relations amoureuses, Timandra, mais... je ne m'aventure pas avec des gens qui pourraient me dire oui pour de mauvaises raisons... Est-ce que tu comprends ?"

"Oui, Dottore", elle répond trop vite à mon goût. Je ne la lâche pas du regard, et elle finit par souffler : "Tu vas expliquer ça à Aporia ?"

"Je vais lui dire que je n'apprécie pas qu'elle me mente en disant que personne ne lui propose rien. Je vais lui dire que ça ne la rend certainement pas intéressante et mature à mes yeux... Je vais faire le vieux con mais, parfois, il n'y a pas le choix."

"Merci, Dottore", sourit Timandra pour la première fois.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre le fait que j'aille me faire confirmer le "niveau" d'Aporia par Cezar et Catalina n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur par l'intéressée. Quand elle me confronte en hurlant que je ne lui fais pas confiance, je lui rappelle qu'elle m'a menti et elle s'enfuit en pleurant. Je n'arrive pas à embrayer une autre conversation avec elle les jours qui suivent. Elle dîne ostensiblement avec la bande de bergers qui ne m'aiment pas trop. Ne les considérant pas comme des hommes pétris de scrupules, je m'inquiète qu'ils profitent de sa colère contre moi. Il me semble que son père aussi, puisqu'il va, ostensiblement lui aussi, la chercher à la fin du repas à leur table. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien productif, mais ça limite sans doute les risques.

Timandra ne reprend pas la conversation sur l'avenir de sa soeur après ça, mais Rosabel me semble légèrement moins hostile, sans que je sache si ça a le moindre lien avec Aporia. Aucun patient ne me fait de remarque, et je décide de ne pas en faire plus. Tant que je n'ai rien à proposer autant ne pas créer de faux espoirs.

On arrive comme cela, insensiblement, à la date de mon départ pour Venise - trois jours avant la pleine lune. Fidèle à sa promesse, Defné rapplique la veille, ses deux molosses sur les talons. Ils reniflent Meninha et se laissent tomber dans l'appenti. Ma consoeur est aussi peu bavarde que d'habitude sur ses occupations dans l'intervalle mais précise d'emblée la date de son départ : le lendemain de la pleine lune. "Avant la nuit si possible."

"Je serai rentré", je lui promets en me demandant pour la énième fois comment elle cache si bien les signes de sa lycanthropie et de sa double vie. Quelle raison la fait s'enfuir, sans doute fatiguée, si tôt après sa transformation ? Ça m'intrigue plus que je ne saurais dire mais je ne vois pas comment l'aborder.

Le lendemain matin, ayant finalement décidé que je ne pouvais pas demander à Timandra de s'en occuper, je pars avec Meninha. Quand je m'élance en raquettes vers le col qui me permettra de basculer dans la vallée, d'un pas et d'un souffle réguliers qui impressionneraient sans doute Iris, mes trois collègues sortent du dispensaire pour me regarder m'éloigner. Je sens longtemps leurs yeux sur moi.

ooo Vivre à côté de soleils

Meninha se fait plus vite à la ville que je ne pouvais le craindre. La disparition de la neige et la nature solide du sol l'étonnent un peu, mais moins que son premier transplanage. Les odeurs riches des marchés et de ses congénères l'excitent pas mal, et je dois transfigurer en urgence un stylo en laisse pour arriver à contrôler ses mouvements. Elle n'adore pas au début, et je me sens assez méchant, mais elle finit par se résigner. Avec Harry, nous nous étions essentiellement déplacés en gondoles. Une fois mon sac posé et Fiametta poliment saluée, je préfère me perdre à pied dans le dédale des ruelles et des places du ghetto, pour être sûr d'épuiser l'énergie de ma petite chienne.

Je me retrouve un peu par hasard vers le Campo Dei Mori, avec ses statues des trois marchands grecs changés en pierre pour avoir menti à Sainte Marie-Madeleine, explique un guide moldu en anglais à un groupe emmitouflé. Je ne connais pas la version sorcière mais je parierais qu'elle illustre cette bienheureuse coexistence passée entre moldus et sorciers dont Harry m'a toujours rabattu les oreilles. En tournant sur moi-même pour sentir les dimensions de la place, j'ai un flash et je me revois gamin courir après les pigeons sur ces dalles de pierres. Je suis certain aussi qu'il y avait un café magique.

Je le cherche et je le trouve au bout de la place. Il est quasiment vide à cette heure, mais il n'y a pas de problème pour que je m'installe derrière de vastes fenêtres encore ensoleillées pour boire un chocolat avec Meninha à mes pieds. La serveuse me propose même le journal quand elle s'est assurée que je parle italien. C'est comme ça, que j'apprends que la nomination de ma mère à la tête de la nouvelle Division européenne de sécurité magique fait la une de la Gazzetta. Elle sourit entre ses deux rivaux malheureux qui ont néanmoins accepté d'être ses adjoints.

J'essaie de l'appeler, mais Mãe ne répond évidemment pas. Je l'imagine allant de réunions en réunions, d'interviews en ministres. Ça ne me fait pas envie, mais je suis content de pouvoir penser autant de bien d'elle en tant que personne. Je me dis que le monde sorcier a de la chance. Je laisse un message où je lui dis de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi puisque je passe la pleine lune dans la Sérénissime et que je vais bien dormir en sachant qu'elle veille finalement aussi sur moi maintenant. Je l'imagine sourire en entendant ça. Je rentre lentement en me nourrissant des lumières rasantes sur la lagune.

Je retrouve Fiametta entourée de ses quatre plus jeunes enfants - Zerino est entré en 3e année et Aradia Alma en première année à Poudlard ; merci, pour le rappel. Il reste donc à Venise une fillette de huit ans, Brunella, et trois garçons - Ciro, Damiano et Erreto - de six, quatre et deux ans. Ils sont gentils et vivants. En bonne santé. Ils font des caresses sans fin à Meninha. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Les deux plus petits sont finalement pris en charge par les elfes pour un dîner plus tranquille et un coucher pas trop tardif. Les deux grands peuvent rester avec nous à condition qu'ils s'engagent à "faire honneur à leur nom". Ils ont l'air de prendre la chose avec gravité et philosophie.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas être plus disponible", s'excuse Fiametta. "Ma gouvernante vient de tomber totalement amoureuse d'un jeune briseur de sorts australien et l'a suivi dans son pays sur un coup de tête... Je me retrouve un peu sans aide. Je sais, il y a les elfes mais il y a des choses que je préfère confier à des humains - les enfants en font partie. Surtout que Tiziano est souvent parti..."

"J'ai les meilleurs souvenirs de notre elfe, Linky", je souris.

"J'en suis à me dire que je pourrais proposer la place à une fille de Lo Paradiso", soupire Fiametta sans trop prêter d'attention à mes souvenirs. "Bien sûr, ça ne réglerait pas totalement le problème de la pleine lune, mais ça rendrait sans doute service à une jeune fille qui ne voit plus la beauté des montagnes... J'ai été tellement contente de venir travailler chez un herboriste, à Venise - de voir des gens, d'aller à des bals, de sentir la ville autour de moi... Tu dois bien, l'imaginer, maintenant, non, Kane ?"

J'opine que je mesure. Je vais développer sur le fait que j'aime assez cette idée de passer un hiver tout entier en montagne, mais Fiametta est repartie sur ses propres obsessions : "Sans compter que, sans cela, je n'aurais jamais été dans cette sarabande ; je n'aurais pas été là quand Aradia a retrouvé Harry et je n'aurais jamais rencontré Tizzi !"

"Tu étais là !", je réalise. "J'aimerais vraiment que tu me racontes !"

"Oh oui, Mama, raconte la fête et Harry !", quémande la jeune Brunella en levant la tête de ses caresses à Meninha.

"Tu dois connaître l'histoire, Kane", se fait prier sa mère.

"Pas vraiment, Fiametta. Aucune histoire de sarabande par exemple dans le peu que je sais", j'insiste avec sincérité.

"Oh", elle commente. Je vois qu'elle hésite, mais elle finit par se lâcher. "Aradia et Harry se sont rencontrés par hasard un soir sur une gondole ; ils l'ont partagée pour revenir à Venise depuis le centre de portoloins, si je me souviens bien. Le gondolier ne voulait pas de Ada parce qu'il était cracmol et la savait garou - tant de gens déjà connaissaient Aradia, c'était comme vivre à côté d'un soleil !"

"La sarabande, Mama !", réclame Brunella avec constance, alors que, moi, je note combien FIametta ne relève pas la discrimination.

"Il faut bien que je dise que Ada l'a tout de suite trouvé... différent, intéressant, fascinant", reprend la femme de Tiziano. "À peine une traversée, et elle a passé le reste de la soirée à me parler de lui, son accent, ses yeux verts. Elle était obnubilée par l'idée de trouver qui c'était. Ça n'a pas été long, en effet. Dès le lendemain, un laborantin de la Scuela lui a appris qu'il y avait un Britannique étudiant briseur de sorts prénommé Harry. Oui, il avait les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui : on le disait ami de l'héritier Cimballi..."

"Papa !", souligne Brunella pour le cas où je serais stupide.

"On disait aussi que c'était le fils adoptif du directeur de Poudlard, orphelin parce que ses parents avaient tous les deux été tués par un mage noir très puissant..."

"Ah", je soupire retrouvant des tas de problèmes personnels dans cette présentation de mon frère aîné. Être réduit à un rameau d'arbre généalogique est toujours déroutant.

"Ne t'y trompe pas, Kane : je ne crois pas que les héritiers ou l'héritage Potter faisaient peur à Aradia..."

"Mais Remus Lupin, si", je complète totalement fasciné par cette version de l'histoire.

"Remus ? Le papa de Harry et Cyrus ?", s'intéresse le jeune Ciro.

"Oui, je vous expliquerai", répond Fiametta en regardant l'heure. "Mais il faut arriver à la sarabande avant le dîner. Ada a fui Harry comme la peste après ça. Puis au carnaval, sur le Campo du Ghetto Novo, on est tombées sur lui, déguisé mais pas assez pour être méconnaissable. Je l'ai poussée à jouer le tout pour le tout... On l'a entouré et on l'a entrainé dans notre sarabande."

"Il s'est laissé faire, je parie" , je commente vaguement envieux de cette idée d'être enlevé par deux femmes déguisées pendant le carnaval.

Fia a un sobre signe de tête avant de se lever, les yeux brillants du souvenir, pour aller vérifier que tout est prêt pour le dîner, me laissant ruminer sur les nombreux soleils de mon entourage et mon incapacité à les égaler.

ooo Définir des besoins

"Tu es encore là, Kane ?", s'étonne Tiziano en me trouvant dans le salon du dernier étage avec sa vue imprenable sur la lagune et sa haute cheminée de marbre. Il est revenu en milieu d'après-midi juste avant que la lune ne sorte sur l'horizon. Ronde, forte, à peine moins que le mois précédent m'ont dit les enfants. Depuis le matin, j'ai vu Fiametta prendre régulièrement, religieusement, sans une grimace, et sans se cacher, la potion tue-loup qu'elle prépare elle-même.

"J'attends Ornella Fonsfata, elle a dit qu'elle passerait me prendre", je lui rappelle en me détachant des fenêtres en arcades. La lune culminera dans moins de deux heures. J'imagine qu'elle ne va plus tarder.

"La course", il se souvient avec un air entendu.

"Ça a l'air exotique", je souris.

"Ça l'est, et Ornella est une nièce d'Alvise..."

"Elle a bien pris soin de m'expliquer", je lui promets. Je ne compte pas la violer ou faire quoi que ce soit qui lui serait reproché. J'espère qu'il l'entend !

"Elle a gagné ces courses plus de fois que je peux m'en souvenir", il commente avec une légèreté polie, il me semble.

On entend une sorte de gémissement dans la maison et Tizzi se fige, écoute puis soupire.

"Damiano fait un cauchemar... Leur mère leur manque", il rajoute.

"Une belle tribu", je commente poliment.

Ça fait rire Tiziano.

"Une demeure comme celle-ci a été construite pour des familles de cette taille-là", il remarque avec un grand geste des bras. "Mais je me souviens combien un jeune homme comme toi a du mal à le concevoir. Si ça peut te rassurer - ou pas - à ton âge, je me disais bien sûr que j'aurais des héritiers, mais... je ne m'étais pas fixé de nombre. Fia... elle avait grandi en pensant que, sans doute, elle n'aurait jamais d'enfant parce qu'elle ne voyait pas un autre garou vouloir fonder une famille avec elle... Alors un non garou, d'une vieille famille sorcière, lui apportant sécurité matérielle et reconnaissance sociale, ça a ouvert des portes qu'elle avait très soigneusement refermées. Elle a eu envie d'une tribu qui témoignerait, chaque jour, de cette... certains diraient réussite, Fia parle de miracle."

J'opine en faisant silencieusement le parallèle avec les envies contrariées des différents membres de Lo Paradiso.

"Elle me disait qu'elle voulait trouver une gouvernante pour les enfants à Lo Paradiso", je commente.

"Pourquoi pas. Je lui fais confiance, totalement confiance, Kane, pour juger des gens et en particulier des gens à Lo Paradiso", il m'affirme. J'opine en me disant que j'adorerais lui présenter un certain nombre de personnes pour avoir son avis - de la jeune Aporia et ses désirs qu'elle doit trop comprendre à la secrète Defné Karaman. "Et toi, après presque deux mois, tu en penses quoi, Kane ?"

"Vaste question", je soupire. "Je découvre les lieux et les enjeux, progressivement. Je me suis concentré sur l'accès aux soins, sur les plus vieux et les plus blessés, sur rendre le dispensaire un lieu normal, où l'on va en sachant qu'on aura de l'aide et non des questions ou des leçons de morale."

"Je vois que tu juges plus vite que tu ne veux bien le reconnaître", il commente d'un ton appréciateur.

"Ce n'est pas réellement un jugement, mais j'ai bien vu combien les gens sentaient nécessaires de se justifier", je raconte. "Je passe mon temps à répéter que mon rôle est de soigner, même ceux qui enfreignent les règles que je ne me risquerais pas à juger ; honnêtement, comment juger ? Ils mettent des placards pour s'enfermer ou enfermer les sujets dangereux dans chaque maison : ça me choque, mais je comprends bien les contraintes réelles ; reste que ce n'est pas une solution très pratique d'ailleurs quand on pense aux enfants..."

"Tu aurais des propositions à faire ?", il s'intéresse.

Je secoue la tête : "Pas du tout. À ce stade, pas du tout. J'observe et j'essaie de comprendre comment ça marche. En attendant, j'organise la production de potions médicales, j'apprends à mes collègues à tenir des registres et des dossiers, j'amène de petites pierres..."

Tiziano m'observe assez longuement et sourit largement : "Tu es un sacré mélange, Kane. Je retrouve l'idéalisme de Cyrus, le pragmatisme de Remus et le refus de se mettre en avant de Harry... un subtil mélange..."

"J'espère surtout être moi-même !"

"Oui, pardon, bien sûr, Kane. Mais je connais ta famille depuis trop longtemps : je cherche des parallèles alors qu'il faudrait regarder l'avenir... Fia me reproche souvent de comparer nos enfants entre eux, de ne pas voir leur individualité - elle a, bien sûr, raison. Reste que sans Harry, sans la rencontre entre Harry et Ada, Lo Paradiso serait un endroit encore plus fermé aujourd'hui..."

"Harry dit que l'évolution couvait, qu'il a juste été là par hasard."

"Tu connais ton grand frère, non, Kane ? Il a passé son temps à refuser d'être l'ambassadeur de Remus Lupin. Je suis sûr que même les pierres de cette maison s'en souviennent. Et, en refusant de l'être, il a sans doute été paradoxalement le meilleur ambassadeur de ses idées", il affirme. "Fia, dans un mauvais jour, te dirait que Ada s'est consciemment servi de lui... La plupart du temps, elle dirait qu'il lui a donné la force et les arguments d'oser des choses qu'elle défendait depuis longtemps. Pas seule, mais ni Lucca, ni Fia, ni elle n'étaient au conseil. Lucca avait un rôle de représentation extérieure limitée par le refus de Lo Paradiso de s'ouvrir. Ada avait fui à Venise et se disait que Fia avait raison et qu'elle devait penser à elle. Mais Harry est apparu avec ce qu'il représentait de liberté, d'audace, d'éducation, de connexions... Bref, le hasard, Kane, mais pas seulement."

On trinque, et nos yeux se perdent dans les flammes de l'âtre.

"En retour, vous avez découvert les magies lunaires", je remarque. "On a essayé de les utiliser lors de la dernière pleine lune pour empêcher une femme enceinte de se transformer... Ça n'a pas totalement fonctionné mais... ça lui a donné la force nécessaire pour mettre au monde", je raconte.

"On a dit à Fia qu'un certain docteur avait pratiqué avec une précision remarquable une oniromancie médicale de premier ordre", il commente avec bonhomie.

"Je suis donc si surveillé", je soupire avec une certaine amertume.

Tizzi rit doucement.

"Il paraît que tu as protesté auprès de ton père en accusant Harry, mais sache que Fiametta fait partie du conseil élargi et donc est au courant d'à peu près tout : toi, la petite doctoresse turque qui semble plus intéressée par la santé générale de Lo Paradiso depuis que tu es là... tout ça."

La puissance de la tentation de demander à Tiziano d'où sort Defné, qui l'a recrutée, ce qu'on sait d'elle, me surprend moi-même. Ça tourne un peu à l'obsession, je me gourmande. Je préfère donc me taire, ce que Tiziano interprète à sa façon.

"Pour en revenir aux magies de lune, nous avons en effet contribué, tes frères et moi, à faire connaître et théoriser, mais... les usages pratiques restent sous-étudiés et sous-développés de mon point de vue. "

"Je ne suis pas un chercheur", je lui rappelle me demandant s'il s'agit d'un appel du pied.

"Mais tu es un médecin, tu pourrais au moins contribuer à définir des besoins." Je reste prudemment silencieux. "Aucune pression, Kane, je pense tout haut."

"J'avoue que c'était ma première expérience pratique. Il en faudrait d'autres..."

"Évidemment." Il semble avoir totalement mis le sujet de côté quand il reprend :

"Tu sais, j'imagine, pour ta mère..."

"Si je te dis que je l'ai lu dans la Gazetta..."

"Tu ne lui as pas parlé ?", il s'étonne.

"Je lui ai laissé un message... J'imagine qu'elle ne touche pas terre... Elle m'appellera quand ça sera plus calme..."

Il opine pour lui-même.

"Ça va être tout sauf une sinécure, son poste."

Que Tiziano ait un avis sur les magies de lune et Lo Paradiso me semble couler de source mais qu'il ait une opinion tranchée sur la coopération européenne en matière de police magique me tombe dessus comme la première neige, et il le voit.

"Kane, tu sais quelle est la situation en Europe en ce moment. La guerre en Orient est... L'Orient est tout près, Kane, tu t'en rends compte. Nous à Venise, on ne peut pas l'oublier. Il y avait déjà les réfugiés économiques qui tentaient leur chance depuis le fin fond de l'Afrique et, maintenant, il y a les Syriens qui fuient la guerre."

"J'ai vu.. en Grèce", je décide de commenter. J'avais râté en conscience les réfugiés économiques, je réalise. J'avais vu des conséquences à Sainte-Mangouste mais je n'avais jamais compris qu'ils participaient d'un flux plus large, plus profond, plus constant. Une tendance de long terme qui demandait une réponse.

"La ville d'Alep, la deuxième plus grande ville de Syrie est en train de tomber sous les bombes moldues aujourd'hui même", il rajoute avec une colère sourde. "C'est l'hiver, et tous ces gens sur les routes... Dans tous ces réfugiés, il y a des sorciers."

"Je l'imaginais", je commente sobrement, intimidé par sa réaction et mon manque de connaissance des tenants et des aboutissants.

"Ici à Venise, il y a des comités d'entraide, mais aussi des groupes qui disent qu'on ne peut pas les aider, qu'ils sont trop nombreux et trop différents."

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est vrai à Venise, mais c'est vrai partout en Europe, pour les sorciers comme pour les Moldus. Ces derniers sont redevenus très à cheval sur les frontières avec, comme toujours, des conséquences pour les déplacements des sorciers", il soupire. "Le Conseil magique européen a été sommé de se mobiliser sur la question, et la nomination de la Division européenne de coopération policière magique est...une des manifestations de cette inquiétude..."

"Je vois mal ma mère refouler des réfugiés", j'arrive à articuler quand j'ai fini d'analyser toutes les informations qu'il vient de me donner.

"Moi non plus, Kane, moi non plus, mais... quelle est sa marge de manoeuvre, telle est la question..."

oooo

 **Casting** (On m'a demandé)

 _Aurors britanniques_

Carley Paulsen - Ami de Pouldard de Dora ; premier lieutenant ; devient second de Marilou Lufkins

Dawn Paulsen - épouse de Carley et amie de Dora. Lieutenant à la conformité juridique.

Tanya Sawbridge - Auror de Rang Un, Chef de Iris pendant longtemps, deviendrait lieutenant

Ron Weasley - Auror de Rang Un, deviendrait le plus jeune lieutenant depuis longtemps

Gawain Robards - Lieutenant de Dora, deviendrait commandant

Rigel Savage - Auror de Rang Un, deviendrait lieutenant

Eolynn Camden - Auror de Rang Cinq, ex de Kane

Marilou Lufkins - Directrice du Département d'application des lois magiques

 _Garous et sang de lune_

Timandra Farfallin - infirmière, sang de lune

Aporia Farfallin - 17 ans, sang de lune, aide à l'école et s'ennuie à Lo Paradiso

Rosabel - Garou, amie d'enfance de Kane, sage-femme

Cezar et Catalina - sorcier et garou roumains, s'occupent de l'école

Cimballi

Tiziano et Fiametta ont 6 enfants : Zerino, Aradia Alma, Brunella, Ciro, Damiano et Erreto

Ornella Fonsfata est la nièce de Alvise, époux de Umbretta Cimballi.

Bon, le prochain "La peur de comprendre" nous fera entrer dans une autre séquence de l'histoire, tout est en place ;-)

Si vous manquez de lecture et que vous n'êtes pas réfractaires à Star Wars (et à son univers étendu), je vous conseille la première fic de Fénicina-Le-Kraken : Eau et Sang... Fanfictionneuses de mère en fille ! Je suis assez fière. Le lien est dans mes favoris.


	10. La peur de comprendre

**10 | La peur de comprendre**

J'arrive avec un bon rythme au dernier col qui mène au plateau où se niche Lo Paradiso malgré la couche de neige fraîche. Sur mes talons, Meninha tire la langue et marche dans mes pas pour ne pas s'enfoncer. J'imagine en souriant que bientôt elle ira plus vite que moi, comme tous les chiens de berger que j'ai croisés.

Sur la crête, je vois la silhouette d'un groupe de gardes avec leurs chiens. Aucun n'aboie, mais Meninha essaie évidemment d'attirer leur attention. Je leur fais un signe de la main tout en me baissant pour la faire taire. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, on se rejoint. Il y a Andrea, le grand chef, et deux gardes - un homme que je ne connais pas et le jeune Ilario, étonnamment pâle, presque verdâtre.

"Déjà revenu, Dottore !", me salue Andrea.

"C'était ce qui était prévu", je lui rappelle alors qu'on se serre la main.

Je crois qu'il a envie de creuser davantage - je me suis volontairement rappelé une partie de la montée combien il avait suivi nos échanges avec Ornella Fonsfata afin de me préparer aux sans doute inévitables allusions. Je n'y couperais pas si mon attention n'était pas toute entière captée par Ilario : outre le fait d'être pâle, il porte tout son poids sur une seule jambe et affiche un bandage au poignet.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Ilario ?", je questionne donc.

"Rien, Dottore... Je me suis cogné... J'étais malade et... j'ai vomis la potion.. ça n'a pas totalement marché", il raconte, très gêné. "Mais je me suis enfermé ; je n'ai pas couru n'importe où !"

"Montre-moi", j'ordonne gentiment mais fermement.

"C'est rien, Dottore !", recule le garçon.

"Rien qu'à te regarder, je vois bien que non", je lui apprends. "Vous l'avez embarqué, si pâle et démoli ?", je me permets de demander à Andréa sans cacher ma critique. Tant pis si ça crée un incident.

"Il a dit que ça allait... J'ai remarqué qu'il boitait de plus en plus", admet le chef des gardes.

"Assieds-toi, enlève tes raquettes et montre-moi ta cheville, Ilario", j'ordonne en sortant de ma poche ma pochette de médecin à qui je rends sa taille d'un coup de baguette. Je m'agenouille près d'une pierre et lui fait signe de s'asseoir dessus. Le jeune homme jette un regard vers Andrea qui opine sobrement. "Tu as marché ? Combien de temps ?", je questionne alors qu'il s'exécute.

"On est en patrouille depuis midi", répond Andréa pour lui.

"Merlin, Cerridwen", je maugrée. "Tu veux boiter toute ta vie, Ilario ? N'importe quoi !" Je pointe ma baguette et fait apparaître une attelle sur sa cheville enflée. "Et ce poignet ?"

"Je l'ai bandé", tente Ilario. Je soutiens son regard, et il tend lentement le bras. Je m'attends au pire et j'ai raison.

"Il est cassé, Ilario. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ; tu dois être juste ivre de douleur, totalement dopé aux endorphines !"

"Je connais la douleur", il grogne.

"Je sais, Ilario", je promets. "Reste que, même pour un garou, ça me paraît... au-delà de toute raison."

"Je ne lui ai pas imposé de venir, Dottore", tient à signaler Andrea.

"J'espère. Je voudrais bien discuter à l'occasion avec le Conseil de certaines choses... de certains comportements... d'un point de vue médical", je précise. Andrea opine sobrement et sombrement. "Maintenant, ce gars", je raconte en montrant Ilario du doigt. "Il est hors de question qu'il marche, même un pas. Je le veux au dispensaire - mais pourquoi tu n'as pas consulté, Ilario ? Tu vomissais, tu étais blessé !"

"Je... tu n'étais pas là, Dottore", souffle le jeune garde.

"Defné était là exactement pour cela !", je continue de m'agacer.

"Je... je me suis dit que tu serais là demain..."

"Defné est une bonne médecin, Ilario", j'insiste. Quoi ? Ils n'ont pas confiance parce qu'elle est garou ? On croit rêver.

"Mais, c'est une femme... Je ne me... sens pas à l'aise."

"Que doivent dire les femmes que j'ausculte alors ?", je lui oppose.

"Elles disent toutes que tu es gentil..."

"Emmenons-le", je coupe court en me redressant.

Je le fais léviter jusqu'aux bergeries : Ilario en est désespéré ; le deuxième garde, lui, est impressionné de ma prestation. Meninha aussi d'ailleurs ; elle secoue la tête plusieurs fois avant d'accepter que le corps vole. Après un moment, Andréa me propose de me relayer en promettant assez humblement qu'il sait le faire. Je refuse poliment malgré la fatigue que je sens poindre. C'est peut être de la morgue, mais je tiens à montrer qu'ils se sont aventurés sur un terrain qui est le mien.

Alertés par les chiens, les bergers présents sortent à notre arrivée près des bâtiments. Ils n'osent pas spécialement de commentaires même quand ils ont appris les circonstances des blessures de Ilario. Je veux croire que mon insistance à soigner correctement le jeune homme les impressionne. Ils proposent un traîneau pour la fin du voyage, ce qui est une bonne idée. Tirés par quatre chiens, nous arrivons rapidement au dispensaire. Je note en descendant du traîneau que la neige est bien piétinée devant l'entrée ; la couche de neige fraîche rend ça évident. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser des questions, Timandra est sortie et s'inquiète :

"Il est blessé ? Un accident ?"

A sa voix, je décide qu'elle a une certaine amitié pour Ilario.

"Un manque de soin avant, pendant et après la pleine lune", je résume alors qu'on le dépose sur une table d'examen dans le dispensaire. Defné, qui est venue voir ce qui se passait, me regarde. "Il semblerait que le jeune homme préfère souffrir que de te consulter. Je vais essayer de rendre assez clair que c'est une mauvaise idée..."

"Dottore, dottoressa...", commence Ilario.

"Tu t'allonges, tu nous laisses faire", je réponds en mettant une main ferme sur sa poitrine pour qu'il se rallonge. "Timandra, tu peux raccompagner le reste de nos amis."

"Tu veux... tu as besoin de mon aide ?", questionne très bas en anglais Defné alors que je reprends mon recensement systématique des blessures d'Ilario.

"Du monde dans la salle d'attente, j'imagine."

"Moins qu'avec toi."

On se regarde et on hausse les épaules presque en même temps. Ça nous fait fugacement sourire.

"Je vais m'en sortir", je commente.

"J'en suis sûre. Rien de spécial à signaler pendant ton absence, à part une légère baisse de fréquentation... On a tenu les dossiers et les registres à jour... Et.. je dois partir tôt... avant la nuit", elle me rappelle.

Je la regarde mieux.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée", je décide. Elle hausse les épaules.

"Je reprends une cargaison de produits. Je te laisse de l'argent pour les ingrédients", elle rajoute en posant une bourse sur la table.

"Tu pars dans le Sud ?", je questionne l'air de rien.

"Entre autres", elle répond en se tournant vers la porte comme si la conversation était finie.

"Mystère persistant", je remarque.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne lentement pour me faire face.

"Quel mystère ?"

"J'ai un peu l'impression qu'il y a un sortilège qui t'oblige à disparaître de la vue des humains sinon tu serais... transformée en pierre", je badine tout en prenant mon temps pour enlever ses chaussures à Ilario et remonter lentement son pantalon.

"Quelle imagination, docteur Lupin ! Du travail, juste du travail, et des déplacements pour l'accomplir."

"Je me le tiendrai pour dit", je mens.

"À plus tard", elle termine avec une once d'hésitation qui ne m'échappe pas.

"À bientôt", je réponds en me tournant résolument vers mon patient.

oo Des décisions importantes

Le Conseil m'invite à dîner avec ses membres dès le lendemain soir. C'est Andréa lui-même qui me l'apprend en venant en personne s'enquérir de quand je compte laisser Ilario sortir du dispensaire.

"Vue sa difficulté à modérer ses efforts, pas avant demain", je réponds.

"Tu es en colère, Dottore", décide Andréa avec un mélange d'amusement et de respect.

"Un peu", je reconnais. "Je comprends bien la valorisation collective de la résistance à la douleur. Je dirais même qu'elle me change en bien des gens qui se ruent à Sainte-Mangouste pour le moindre mal de tête... Mais, là, c'est juste de la douleur inutile ; ne pas se soigner alors qu'on souffre d'une gastro-entérite violente parce que le médecin est une femme ; vomir pour cette unique raison les potions qui garantissent une transformation sereine ; se blesser à de multiples endroits parce qu'on n'a pas pu prendre correctement ladite potion, mais partir marcher pendant des heures alors qu'on a des arrachements ligamentaires, deux fractures et de multiples contusions... qu'y a-t-il de valorisant ?"

"Je suis d'accord, Dottore", promet Andréa, en levant les deux mains face à moi comme pour implorer mon indulgence. Ce type gère toute la sécurité de Lo Paradiso ; il est plus âgé que moi ; peut-être que je devrais me calmer. "Timandra dit que tu l'as..."

"...copieusement engueulé", je fournis quand il hésite sur la formulation.

"...et tu as eu raison. Nous avons créé ce dispensaire contre l'avis de la majorité qui souhaitait plutôt un zoomage à demeure... Nous encourageons tout le monde à consulter et... je suis désolé pour Ilario, Kane, mais... il faut être patient avec nous..."

"Vous pourriez répéter que nul ne sera - je ne sais pas, moi - exclu parce qu'il est venu me consulter !"

"Tu crois vraiment que nous excluons quiconque, Kane ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement", je reconnais avec un peu d'embarras..

"Le Conseil sera heureux de t'éclairer", il décide, en faisant un signe vers la porte. J'opine, enfile ma veste et vais enfermer Meninha qui rechigne dans la cuisine. "Emmène-la, les chiens sont toujours bienvenus."

Dans la Maison du Conseil, il y a davantage de monde que la dernière fois. Des visages sont connus : Asfodelo, Livia, Massimo - le Conseil restreint, mais aussi Lucca, Cezar et Catelina ou Zeno. Je note l'absence de Rosabel mais aussi que je ne connais pas tous les visages.

"Tout le monde a envie de savoir ce que tu penses après près de deux mois avec nous", commente assez simplement Asfodelo, suivant mon regard. "A priori, pas que du bien", elle rajoute.

"Voilà une vaste question, pas entièrement juste", commente Livia Astrelli avec pas mal d'acidité. Son fils à sa droite grimace furtivement.

"Il a demandé à nous rencontrer", rappelle Asfodelo.

Je ne suis pas un diplomate mais je décide que cette ouverture-là est meilleure que la première.

"J'ai demandé à vous rencontrer pour qu'on discute, en effet, de ce que j'ai fait, de ce que vous voudriez qu'il se passe d'un point de vue sanitaire à Lo Paradiso. Après deux mois, disons que j'ai des questions clairement plus précises..."

"Nous t'écoutons", m'encourage le calme Massimo.

"J'ai besoin de comprendre mieux les craintes des gens", je formule prudemment. "Beaucoup sont blessés pendant la pleine lune, pour des tas de raison - du refus de prendre des potions à des prises inadaptées, à des oublis, à des maladies annexes. Je comprends et j'approuve évidemment que vous insistiez pour que tous prennent des potions Tue-loup, mais je me pose plusieurs questions. D'abord, j'ai vu des distributions collectives. Ça veut dire que tout le monde prend les mêmes dosages et la même potion ?"

Ils se regardent et, finalement, Asfodelo opine avec un éclair dans les yeux, comme si elle se félicitait que je pose la question.

"Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais les travaux les plus récents permettent de faire bien mieux que ça. Une approche individuelle, c'est la garantie d'une transformation encore mieux maîtrisée, de moins de fatigue, de moins d'effets secondaires... c'est plus sûr", je développe.

"On prendrait quoi en compte ?", s'intéresse Livia bien plus cordialement que précédemment mais j'ai l'attention de toute la longue tablée.

"L'âge, le sexe, le poids, la réaction à certains ingrédients... Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je connais des experts anglais - ceux qui produisent les potions pour la Fondation. Je peux les mobiliser...", je m'avance en en étant conscient mais en ayant l'impression que je dois le faire.

"Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?", aboie un des hommes que je ne connais pas.

Il est assez âgé et suffisamment marqué pour que je sois certain de sa lycanthropie, et il est assis à la gauche d'Asfodelo. Ils ont même un air de famille, je décide alors même que cette dernière soupire et souffle en levant sa main gauche et en désignant son voisin : "Mon père, Furio. Kane Lupin, notre docteur",

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose de secret", je réponds sur le fond, refusant de me laisser intimider par les yeux sévères du vieil homme. "Ils ont déjà publié dessus. Ça demande évidemment un travail un peu systématique pour être mis en place à la taille de la communauté, mais ça peut être fait. Surtout en commençant par les gens connus pour avoir de mauvaises réactions à la potion tue-loup..."

"C'est intéressant", juge Catalina, mais ils sont plusieurs à opiner. L'inadéquation de la potion à certains leur parle.

"Lucca doit bientôt aller à Londres", rappelle Livia d'un air songeur.

"Vous devriez m'accompagner, Kane", rebondit ce dernier avec un sourire engageant.

Certains autour de la table ont l'air d'approuver, d'autres soupirent. Moi, je réalise immédiatement ce que Harry a dû affronter il y a plus de quinze ans.

"Lucca, je... je ne crois pas que vous alliez à Londres d'abord pour des raisons... sanitaires... et je n'ai d'autres compétences que la santé", je pose lentement. "Pour être clair, je ne serai d'aucune utilité dans une discussion entre vous et la Fondation. Pour le reste, je peux écrire et arranger un rendez-vous avec les maîtres de potions que j'ai en tête, mais on n'a pas besoin d'aller en ambassade les supplier de nous indiquer comment s'y prendre. Mon travail est ici, Lucca, auprès des blessés, des malades. Pas ailleurs."

Il me semble qu'une grosse majorité est satisfaite de ce qu'elle entend. Reste Lucca qui a légèrement blêmi et regarde Asfodelo, distante et impassible.

"Doit-on... comprendre que... tu... refuserais d'aider Lucca, Dottore ?", questionne finalement Massimo, les sourcils froncés.

Le vieux Furio marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas où il est question des Lupin en général, il me semble. Merveilleux.

"Massimo, je... Pourquoi devrais-je aller à Londres ? La Fondation et Lo Paradiso ne m'ont pas attendu pour avoir des relations, si ?", je développe. "Vous ne m'avez pas demandé de prendre rendez-vous, vous l'avez fait de vous-même. À quoi je servirais ? Qui soignerait les malades en mon absence ?"

"C'était juste une idée comme ça", soupire Lucca alors que les regards des autres ont convergé sur lui. "Si c'est utile, je verrai ces maîtres de potions, mais j'entends que tu n'as pas besoin de les rencontrer pour adapter leurs travaux..."

"Oui, il faut leur écrire et commencer des essais", juge Asfodelo avec un certain enthousiasme pratique qui me fait plaisir.

"Et tu as parlé d'autres idées médicales, Kane, non ?", intervient alors Catalina.

"Eh bien", je reconnais. "On a pas mal avancé auprès des gens qui souffraient depuis longtemps de maux mal traités, généralement des traumatismes. Il reste ceux qui semblent croire que la douleur est une fatalité voire une distinction", j'insinue en regardant Furio que je parie poly-traumatisé ; il suffit de regarder l'équilibre de ses épaules pour imaginer que je trouverais plusieurs fractures de la clavicule mal soignées. Comme une confirmation inutile, il essaie de se redresser et grimace. Asfodelo approuve. "Je vais continuer à essayer d'aller vers eux, et si leur amis et leur entourage peuvent les encourager..."

"Bien sûr , Dottore", promet Massimo. "Il y a des jeunes comme des vieux qui doutent encore mais, moi, je compte donner l'exemple et venir te voir."

"Mais je pense que je vais avoir plus de temps pour aller vers d'autres populations : les jeunes, les femmes, voire les conjoints sorciers ou Moldus... Il y a de la prévention à faire... des relations de confiance à établir. Defné s'associera à moi pour tout ça", j'annonce

"La Dottoressa Karaman ?", s'ébahit Cezar mais il n'est pas le seul à le penser.

"Elle est d'accord", j'insiste en affrontant leurs regards stupéfaits.

"Elle s'est bien proposée pour te remplacer", commente Asfodelo.

"Ce Dottore, c'est un tombeur", s'amuse Andréa. "Il met toutes les filles dans sa poche..."

Je crois que je rougis.

"Dans tous les cas, c'est une bonne nouvelle", juge Livia magnanime. "Une double bonne nouvelle en un sens !"

"Et si tout cela me laisse du temps", je me risque sans trop savoir d'où me vient l'idée et le courage de le faire. C'est comme si la graine de la suggestion de Tiziano avait pris, à mon insu, dans mon esprit. "J'aimerais... en savoir plus sur les statuettes."

"Ah, voilà", commente Furio, comme s'il était resté embusqué à attendre que j'annonce mon prix.

"Je ne connais que la théorie", je précise, "et je n'ai vu qu'une seule application, ici... et d'ailleurs, quand on y pense, pourquoi y avez vous recours si rarement ?"

"Parce que nous faisons uniquement ce que nous savons faire", répond Livia avec un étrange sourire triste. "Pour développer d'autres usages, il faudrait... un médicomage prêt à chercher avec nous..."

"Avec vous ?", s'étrangle Furio. "Vous êtes d'une profonde naïveté ! Vous êtes prêts à lui donner la seule chose qui nous appartient en propre ! Il partira d'ici avec ses découvertes et vous serez revenus à la case départ !"

Il y a un brouhaha après ça - il y a ceux qui me défendent par principe - Catalina et Cezar en tête -, ceux qui espèrent des avancées - Livia, notamment, et ceux qui pensent que les statuettes ne doivent pas échapper à Lo Paradiso. J'entends des trucs comme "l'héritage de Taluti" plusieurs fois. J'entends aussi Livia rappeler qu'on ne peut pas dire que la famille Lupin n'ait pas été considérée dans son usage de ce qu'elle a appris jusqu'à présent. Ça, ça me donne envie de taper ma tête de Gryffondor contre la table en bois tellement je regrette d'avoir lancé le sujet. Les statuettes ont sauvé mon père ; j'étais là. Est-ce que même la façon dont j'ai évoqué la question n'est pas insultante ? Je cherche des yeux l'aide d'Asfodelo qui reste ostensiblement en retrait, je remarque. On se regarde et je comprends qu'elle estime que c'est à moi de me coltiner les opposants.

"Quand Livia dit 'chercher avec nous', c'est qu'elle sait qu'il faut une équipe", je tente. "Je crois qu'elle se trompe en croyant que moi, je suffirais à la tâche. Il faut aussi des théoriciens et des gens plus aguerris que moi. Je demande juste à être initié au fonctionnement, juste de quoi nourrir mes réflexions et mes connaissances. Si vous ne voulez pas, je comprendrai."

"C'est une décision importante", commente Asfodelo coupant les réponses qui fusent de diverses parts. "C'est une décision qui demande du temps et de la maturation. Nous pouvons l'inscrire au prochain Grand Conseil." Furio soupire mais ne rétorque rien ; Livia et Massimo approuvent silencieusement. "Je vous propose qu'on passe maintenant au dîner qui nous attend."

ooo Les paris vont bon train

Massimo a tenu sa promesse de consultation deux jours après le dîner. Son examen révèle plusieurs morsures lycanthropiques, et c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ça. Il n'a pas besoin que je pose de questions.

"J'ai... j'ai eu une... femme, Dottore, enfin... on a jamais été mariés mais... c'était comme si." J'opine. "Elle n'a jamais pu supporter la potion... et les statuettes... disons qu'on n'y a pas toujours eu accès... Elle a perdu tous les enfants que... ça la rendait folle... Elle a fini par y rester."

L'histoire est laconique et j'ai peur de comprendre. Mais un médecin ne peut pas ne pas vérifier qu'il a compris.

"Elle te mordait quand... ?"

"Quand elle était enceinte et que la lune montait... Je ne l'ai jamais mordue", il m'assure.

Je reste là à regarder les cicatrices. L'esprit assez vide - ça dépasse mon imagination médicale, je réalise. Je repense à Lucio, à ce qu'il était prêt à subir pour Stella et la naissance de leur enfant. Ça ne me rend pas spécialement plus bavard.

"J'imagine que tu n'es pas le seul, Massimo", je finis par souffler, très intimidé.

"Non, Dottore, évidemment", il confirme avec humilité.

"Je... j'imagine que tu souhaites garder ces cicatrices", je me risque.

Il plonge son regard clair dans le mien, fouille à la recherche d'un jugement, je pense. Ne le trouve pas, sans doute.

"Tu es... Je dois te dire, Dottore que j'avais un doute sur tes raisons de venir ici ; pas que j'aie de mauvais souvenirs de Harry ou que je n'admire pas ton père, Dottore. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'un gamin... tu pouvais être différent... ou venir pour de mauvaises raisons..."

"Ce sont des questionnements légitimes", je lui promets, moins vexé que je le pourrais, avec une simplicité qui m'étonne moi-même.

"Tu nous comprends mieux que je n'aurais osé l'espérer", il reprend. "Mieux que Harry, je crois." Le commentaire me laisse sans voix et il le remarque. "Vous êtes proches ?"

"Assez. Il est mon grand frère et mon parrain et a toujours pris ces deux titres très au sérieux. Il a insisté sur le fait que je devais me faire mes propres opinions sur Lo Paradiso. Il a peu partagé les siennes... Fiametta Cimballi m'a raconté sa rencontre avec Aradia Taluti la semaine dernière, et j'ai mesuré l'étendue de ce que je ne savais pas", je lui raconte avec une certitude profonde que je fais bien de lui confier ça. Un secret pour un secret, en quelque sorte.

Massimo rumine mes paroles.

"Aradia est... elle a au moins autant d'ambition pour Lo Paradiso que son père, sais-tu, Dottore ? Elle donne beaucoup à toute notre communauté mais visiblement moins aux hommes qui essaient de l'aimer... Peut-être est-ce impossible de faire les deux."

Peut-être faut-il choisir... Je me rappelle d'une jeune Auror qui ne cessait de me répéter ça. Alors, j'opine.

La visite de Massimo m'apporte un nouveau fond de patients âgés, masculins et solitaires qui m'occupe plusieurs jours, sans compter évidemment les rhumes et autres entorses bénignes. Je passe aussi du temps à essayer de dresser Meninha aidé par Ilario, qui semble prêt à passer la Passe Agnelli sous la neige pour moi pour que je l'ai à la bonne. Dire que, sans lui, je n'aurais jamais su comment m'y prendre avec ma chienne est un euphémisme.

Par ailleurs, je me mets d'accord avec Cezar et Catalina pour venir à l'école et ouvrir un dossier médical à chacun des enfants, qu'il soit garou ou non. Après de longues tergiversations, j'accepte de ne pas trop m'appesantir sur ce que l'étude de l'aura dira des capacités magiques.

"Nous essayons de ne pas trop insister sur les différences entre sangs de lune et garou", m'explique Catalina. "Ne rajoutons pas encore la possibilité que les capacités magiques soient variables."

Je ne suis pas tellement convaincu mais je ne veux brusquer personne, donc j'accepte au grand soulagement de Timandra et de Rosabel qui ont suivi les échanges de loin.

"J'avoue que j'attendais que tu donnes ton avis avant", je souris à cette dernière quand elle va jusqu'à me féliciter à haute voix.

"Kane... ce n'est pas ma place... Je me mêle sans doute trop de ce que tu peux avoir envie de faire ou pas - c'est l'avis de Zeno", elle rajoute en détournant les yeux. Timandra a un infirme hochement approbateur de la tête. "C'est vrai que tu as demandé à être initié aux statuettes pour réfléchir à d'autres applications ?"

"Pour participer à une éventuelle réflexion", je corrige avec un soupir. "J'aurais dû attendre pour dire ça ; ça a sans doute inutilement braqué une partie du Conseil", je leur avoue. Autant qu'elles sachent mon point de vue. "C'est loin d'être le plus urgent."

"De meilleures potions, plus adaptées...", souffle Timandra.

"Oui, promis, j'écris à qui de droit", je la coupe. Rosabel a un furtif sourire ; elle sait sans doute bien à qui je dois écrire. "Mais j'ai dit que je serai là bas à 14h, je mets suffisamment le bazar dans leurs classes comme ça..."

"Je peux t'accompagner, Dottore", propose Timandra.

"Non, reste là, s'il y a une urgence, tu me préviens", je commence avant de me demander quels moyens elle utiliserait.

"Un patronus ?", elle propose un peu timidement.

"Parfait", je réponds, rassuré. Je n'aurais pas voulu supposer à tort qu'elle maîtrisait une forme de magie supérieure et la vexer.

"Il est un peu faible... c'est un lapin", elle rajoute.

"C'est le docteur Karaman qui lui a montré... la semaine dernière", intervient Rosie.

"Tu avais essayé", rappelle mon infirmière.

"Mais Defné, elle, a réussi", commente Rosie.

"Defné est décidément... inattendue", je lâche ce qui me vaut un double regard inquisiteur. "Quoi ? Tout le monde me l'a présentée comme quelqu'un de froid et distant et... elle prend mon service pour que j'ai des vacances ; elle te forme..."

"Elle a toujours besoin d'argent", indique Rosie plutôt acerbe. Encore ma naïveté, je réalise, évidemment qu'elle a été payée pour me remplacer.

"Pour faire quoi ? Vous savez ?", je décide de demander.

Aucune de mes deux collègues ne semble avoir une réponse à ça et, moi, je décide de ne pas me mettre plus en retard.

"Mon patronus est un renard mais pas agressif", je précise pour la blague. "Ton lapin ne risque rien, Timandra."

"Il plaisante", soupire Rosie quand l'infirmière pâlit. "Les patroni ne s'attaquent pas entre eux. Et le sien est bien un renard."

"Comme Defné", remarque Timandra. Je crois que Rosabel n'y avait pas pensé avant - je le vois à son expression ; moi, je me contente de partir.

Outre le côté inutilement pédant de mes blagues, j'apprends pas mal de choses sur la communauté où je travaille durant les deux après-midis que je passe à l'école qui accueille une vingtaine de gamins et de jeunes adolescents.

"Ensuite, soit ils partent - s'ils ont de la famille ailleurs, par exemple", explique Cezar. "Soit ils entrent en apprentissage dans la communauté. C'est surtout le cas pour les enfants garous évidemment."

Dans les faits, seuls un tiers des élèves sont garous. Quatre ont été mordus par leurs parents - "des accidents", tient à préciser Catalina, et je ne peux que me souvenir des confidences de Cezar sur la transmission de la lycanthropie dans sa famille. Le nombre me semble aussi bien expliquer la crainte générale d'une contamination au moment de la pleine lune. Ça me conduit à me promettre d'écrire le soir même une longue lettre à Severus pour lui parler de mon projet d'adapter sa nouvelle potion tue-loup à toute une communauté. Je ne crois pas qu'il critiquera l'idée sur le fond mais restent les formes tellement importantes pour Severus. Je sais qu'il serait horrifié d'apprendre que j'ai considéré son accord comme acquis, par exemple. "Toujours aussi présomptueux, Kane", j'ai l'impression de l'entendre.

Un autre gamin, sec et maigre, a été mordu par son oncle qui l'a ensuite amené à la communauté. Aporia se fait un plaisir de m'indiquer que cet oncle est le jeune Cecilio, un des bergers agressifs, et ça me rend assez inquiet pour ce jeune Teo, il faut bien le dire. Une gamine aux grands yeux bleus, Hannelore, est née dans une famille moldue autrichienne et a été mordue alors qu'ils campaient en sauvage dans la montagne ; les Aurors des deux pays ont soupçonné que le coupable venait de Lo Paradiso. Si le garou s'est finalement révélé Suisse, la famille a, dans l'affaire, entendu parler de la communauté et a décidé que c'était la meilleure solution pour leur fille.

"Les parents vivent avec elle à tour de rôle ; ils prennent des congés sabbatiques. Ils ont aussi apporté de nouveaux clients à la Communauté", me raconte Cezar.

Les autres sont tous des Sangs de lune et connaissent l'expression.

"Aporia dit que toi aussi", souligne une grande gamine d'une douzaine d'année. Une des plus grandes de la classe en âge comme en taille, Allegra a des capacités magiques certaines qui pourraient sans conteste s'épanouir dans le monde sorcier. Catalina et Cezar sont bien d'accord avec moi, mais me confient la peur de ses parents de la laisser partir.

"On fait de notre mieux pour elle, Kane, mais il est clair que nous ne sommes pas une école de magie", soupire Catalina.

Malgré la rapidité de l'examen, je peux quand même lui confirmer que la plupart des enfants ont une aura magique réelle, plus ou moins développée, plus ou moins consciente, mais mobilisable. À cause de ce qui a été la première très grande affaire de la vie d'Auror de ma jumelle, la question du développement des auras magiques, son rythme, ses conditions, ses effets est devenue un sujet très à la mode en Angleterre, et je connais de jeunes chercheurs qui vendraient peut-être leur baguette pour pouvoir avoir accès à une population test aussi intéressante. Je pourrais suggérer à Lucca de les rencontrer - ne pense-t-il pas au futur de son fils Roméo, par exemple ? Envisage-t-il d'en faire un garde ou un berger ? Sans doute pas. Reste que j'ai affirmé devant tout le Conseil que je ne voulais pas m'occuper de plus que de la santé des membres de Lo Paradiso, je me rappelle fermement.

"Vous faites déjà beaucoup", je lui promets en coupant court à la tentation.

Aporia m'accompagne quand je rentre au dispensaire, avançant qu'elle doit rejoindre sa soeur de toute façon. J'opine sobrement, essayant de rester aussi neutre que possible. On avale de fait la moitié du chemin avant qu'elle n'ose une ouverture qui lui ressemble bien :

"Les paris vont bon train, Dottore, mais personne ne sait si vous avez... conclu avec la zoomage."

"Ah, ah", je décide de rire. "J'espère que vous ne jouez pas d'or quand même !"

"Ça te fait rire, Dottore !", elle s'offusque un peu.

"Je préfère parce que si je réfléchissais trop sérieusement au peu de cas que vous faites de mon intimité, je pourrais me mettre en colère. Je préfère prendre ça comme une blague", je lui renvoie assez fraîchement.

On reprend notre progression en silence et j'espère avoir clos le sujet. Je suis un incurable optimiste.

"Rosie dit que tu ne prends jamais trop les femmes au sérieux", reprend la jeune fille.

"Je doute sincèrement qu'elle ait employé ces mots-là", je réponds sèchement.

"Tu es sorti avec elle ?"

"Tu le sais déjà, Aporia."

"Et tu l'as quittée ? Parce qu'elle était une louve ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que c'est elle qui m'a quitté", je réponds, agacé de constater que Rosie raconte un peu ce qui l'arrange. À moins que ce soit Aporia qui ne retienne qu'une partie de ce qui est dit.

"Sérieux ?"

"Aporia, je ne suis pas un homme qui saute sur chaque femme qu'il rencontre. Je ne suis ni parfait, ni un salaud. Je cherche ma voie, je construis ma vie et j'espère trouver, en le faisant, quelqu'un avec qui ça ferait du sens. Je ne couche pas avec toutes les femmes auxquelles je parle, qu'elles soient louve ou zoomage !"

"Ça n'a pas marché avec la zoomage !", elle se réjouit.

Merlin...

"Crois ce que tu veux, Aporia, ça ne m'intéresse pas", je lui assène en mettant toute ma rage à arriver au dispensaire sans qu'elle n'arrive à me rejoindre. On a les compensations qu'on peut.

oooo Tout ça ne colle pas

La troisième pleine lune se rapproche comme un rappel du temps qui passe, des journées de travail qui se suivent avec leur routine, leurs petites joies et leurs contrariétés passagères. Defné est revenue depuis une semaine et a tenu les permanences promises pour les femmes ; le Conseil a trouvé le budget pour ça et a sans doute insisté pour que les femmes en profitent. Le nombre de consultantes est raisonnable pour un début ; même Defné est positivement surprise. Le Conseil n'a par contre pas fait un seul retour sur les statuettes, et j'ai estimé que toute insistance de ma part serait fondamentalement malvenue.

Deux jours avant la pleine lune, j'accepte d'accompagner ma collègue au chevet de Beatrice, une moldue enceinte que je n'ai jamais encore rencontrée. La naissance est pour dans un peu moins de deux mois, mais elle est déjà allongée en raison de contractions récurrentes. Par ailleurs, Defné craint des complications lors de la naissance en raison de la forme de son bassin. Selon elle, Rosabel - qui nous accompagne dans un silence éloquent - ne pourra jamais faire face seule pour un accouchement.

Pour la millionième fois, je me dis qu'il faut que je trouve le moyen que nous nous retrouvions le moyen de nous parler, mon amie d'enfance et moi, sans imaginer par quel biais mystérieux on pourrait arriver à le faire sans s'écharper.

Beatrice est intimidée par notre arrivée en masse mais comprend, petit à petit, le pourquoi de notre présence et finit par l'apprécier. Rosie fait un remarquable travail pédagogique en ce sens, il faut le souligner.

"Donc si la Dottoressa n'est pas là... vous viendrez, Dottore avec Rosabel", résume Beatrice, appuyée sur une pile d'oreillers.

"Je vais suivre votre état, quand Defné n'est pas là", je reformule. "Rosie passera chaque jour et, moi, une fois par semaine sauf si Rosie signale quoi que ce soit. Dans ce cas, je viendrais et nous préviendrons Defné de votre état. On travaille en équipe mais la plus qualifiée ici, c'est Defné..."

Il me semble que Beatrice regarde ma collègue turque, qui s'est redressée de toute sa hauteur à côté de moi, avec des yeux nouveaux. C'est le moment que choisit un lapin argenté un peu flou pour passer à travers de la porte. Son apparition terrifie proprement Beatrice.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est !?"

"Un patronus - un messager magique", explique Rosie en lui prenant la main

"Timandra ?", je souffle. Defné confirme d'un bref signe de tête et elle a après tout été son professeur.

"Dottori. On a deux hypothermies... une avalanche... Battista et Lucio - Lucio est très mal", explique la voix de Timandra sortant du lapin argenté.

Defné se lève immédiatement et, moi, je sors ma baguette pour répondre à notre infirmière que nous arrivons et, qu'en attendant, elle doit privilégier tout ce qui peut les réchauffer. Mon renard part en courant après le lapin et le distance très vite. Defné a la bouche ouverte et elle croise mon regard ; je lui souris, conscient qu'elle vient de réaliser la convergence de nos patronus - sauf qu'elle ne sait pas que je le sais depuis le premier jour.

"Allons-y", je décide de ne pas insister.

"Oui et, avec les protections de Lo Paradiso, on ne peut malheureusement pas transplaner", elle soupire en mordillant sa lèvre.

"Et on n'a pas de balai", rajoute Rosie. "Les balais marchent mais... pas grand-monde ne sait s'en servir... Vous avez besoin de moi ?"

"Non, termine les visites", décide Defné en prenant l'initiative.,

Je la suis. Dehors, Meninha et ses deux colosses se lèvent et emboitent nos pas. La réalité est que ma jeune chienne et moi arrivons les derniers au dispensaire. Il y a foule de sauveteurs inquiets dans l'antichambre, mais seul Andréa a accompagné les blessés dans la salle d'examen. J'imagine qu'on peut remercier Timandra.

"Lucio a perdu connaissance", nous apprend l'infirmière, visiblement à la limite de ses nerfs et de son expertise.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait sous une avalanche alors qu'il a un bébé nouveau-né et une famille à s'occuper !", s'agace Defné en sortant sa baguette pour un premier examen rapide de son aura.

"C'est ma faute", soupire le jeune Battista. "Je... on avait fait un pari... entre jeunes... de celui qui ferait la plus longue descente en luge et..."

"Il est allé se coller tout en haut de la grande pente au dessus des bergeries. Lucio les a vus et a voulu les arrêter. Mais Battista avait commencé à descendre, et l'avalanche est partie... Lucio a été pris... On a creusé plus de dix minutes pour le retrouver... Il ne respirait plus", raconte Andrea irradiant de colère.

"C'est ma faute", gémit Battista.

"On n'a pas le temps, Andrea", j'indique avec toute l'autorité que je peux réunir. Le chef des gardes acquiesce, et je rejoins Defné qui dresse le tableau en anglais.

"Hypothermie profonde, il est toujours à peine au dessus de 30 degrés, des brûlures superficielles, des engelures aux pieds et au mains, trois fractures mais aucun organe vital touché..."

"On va le ramener", j'espère à haute voix.

"On doit y arriver", elle opine. "Surtout si tu vas le chercher... ll nous faudrait un peu d'air, non ?"

"Andrea et Timandra, sortez-nous Battista d'ici. Il reste au chaud et tu le surveilles, Timandra", j'ordonne en italien.

"Mais", tente Andrea.

"Maintenant", j'insiste sans me retourner. Je me suis placé près de la tête de Lucio et je me prépare "à aller le chercher". J'entends que Timandra organise le transfert de Battista, c'est ma dernière pensée consciente non tournée vers l'esprit de Lucio.

La conscience du berger a été assez longue à mobiliser, j'ai eu l'impression de rencontrer des pensées aussi gelées que ses mains ou ses pieds ; Defné s'est occupée du corps - stimuler la circulation, réparer les fractures, et, moi, j'ai soutenu l'esprit pour qu'il finisse le boulot. Son inquiétude pour sa famille a été clé pour le ramener. S'il a retrouvé la parole et la faculté de se nourrir, Lucio n'est néanmoins pas assez remis le jour de la pleine lune pour supporter de prendre la potion Tue-loup. Le jeune Battista, lui, a pu sortir le lendemain de l'accident, en assez bonne santé mais singulièrement calmé. Il nous a solennellement promis de prendre les potions "cette fois-ci".

"Je crois qu'on n'aura pas d'autre solution que l'isoloir pour Lucio", je partage avec Defné qui, une fois de plus, vient de m'annoncer qu'elle doit partir ce soir pour revenir le lendemain. "Je resterai peut-être ici, au cas où", je rajoute en évitant son regard parce que je crois que n'importe qui y lirait le calcul.

"Tu n'as sans doute pas le choix pour l'isoloir", elle commente assez froidement. "Il va se blesser et tout casser sinon. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire pour lui pendant la pleine lune ?"

"Me transformer et rester avec lui."

"Toute une pleine lune ?"

"Je l'ai déjà fait."

L'évocation de Rosabel est là entre nous, presque palpable, il me semble. Defné a l'air de chercher comment argumenter sans trouver.

"Ton choix, évidemment", elle abdique en prenant sa tasse et en partant vers la cuisine.

"Dottore", ose alors Timandra qui était visiblement derrière nous. "Asfodelo ne sera jamais d'accord..."

"Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir."

"Mais si jamais elle l'apprend... elle m'en voudra tellement !", argumente l'infirmière.

"Je lui expliquerai."

"Lucio ne sera jamais d'accord non plus", elle ne lâche pas.

"Ce n'est pas à lui de..."

"Bien sûr que si, Dottore, s'il te blesse ou.. pire... il s'en voudra tellement ! Comment tu peux lui faire ça !"

Rosie nous a rejoints en entendant l'échange, et Defné est derrière elle. Trois femmes qui vous veulent du bien, c'est parfois beaucoup trop pour un homme.

"Ok, ok, ne montez pas toutes comme ça sur vos balais", je cède avant qu'une d'elles n'ouvre la bouche. "Je serai sagement à la Maison du conseil..."

"Merci, Kane", ponctue Rosabel au nom de toutes.

Au moins le début de la nuit, je me promets quand elles décident de me laisser mon bureau à moi tout seul.

Je laisse passer le zénith lunaire avant de mettre mon plan à exécution. Tout le début de la soirée, j'ai remarqué que Timandra ne me lâchait pas des yeux malgré les mômes dont elle doit s'occuper. Il a fallu que j'aille rejoindre le vieux Cezar et qu'on se lance dans une partie d'échecs pour qu'elle se convainque que je n'allais pas m'envoler. Si elle savait.

Quand le plus profond sommeil a gagné jusqu'aux sentinelles volontaires, je me lève sans bruit et ouvre une fenêtre du premier étage de la Maison du Conseil. J'ai enfermé Meninha avec les chiens des autres, et c'est sans doute une bonne chose. Je m'assois les jambes dans le vide et me hisse sur le toit. D'un coup de baguette, je referme la fenêtre parce que si quoi que ce soit entrait par ma faute dans la Maison du Conseil, c'est moi qui ne me le pardonnerais jamais. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Ceci fait, je me transforme et m'envole vers le dispensaire. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas laissé à mon hibou une occasion de faire un vrai vol de nuit, si proche de ses besoins naturels. L'ivresse du vol manque de me submerger, je le sens bien. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas chercher une souris ou me perdre dans la nuit. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent, je décide. Peut-être même que ce serait une alternative intéressante pour promener Meninha.

Je me retransforme à quelques mètres de la maison, et le contact de la neige fraîche qui entre dans mes chaussures me donne des frissons. J'observe dans la pénombre sans percevoir d'agitation, juste des gémissements qui peuvent provenir de Lucio. Je m'approche en essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Devant la porte, j'observe à la lueur de ma baguette des marques dans la neige qui n'étaient pas là quelques heures plus tôt. Il y a aussi un traîneau. C'est lui qui a fait les marques, je réalise alors que des gémissements proviennent de l'appenti - les chiens de Defné.

"Tout ça ne colle pas", je marmonne pour moi-même.

Je suis venu pour confondre Defné, sans doute transformée dans mon bureau, mais aussi pour savoir comment Lucio tient le coup. C'est ce que je me suis répété toute la nuit, mais j'ai un vrai doute maintenant au moment d'entrer dans le dispensaire. J'ai l'impression que je vais tomber sur bien plus que mon imagination a pu construire. Reste que je suis venu, je me secoue.

Je finis par m'approcher à pas de loup de la porte. Derrière le bois épais, j'entends des voix, plusieurs. Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, des voix humaines. J'hésite la main sur la poignée puis décide une nouvelle fois que je suis allé trop loin pour m'arrêter maintenant. J'ouvre donc, et les conversations s'arrêtent. Ils sont une petite dizaine dans cette pièce : Defné, trois hommes adultes, cinq femmes, trois mômes. Quatre baguettes sont pointées vers moi, dont celle de ma collègue. Elle est la première à la baisser.

"Entre Kane", elle souffle. Le plus jeune homme a l'air prêt à intervenir mais un autre lui fait baisser sa baguette après un coup d'oeil à Defné.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?", je questionne en anglais.

Le regard de Defné fait plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur moi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?", elle demande en haussant les épaules.

ooooooooooooo

Casting par ordre d'apparition (je suppose que vous avez intégré Defné, Timandra et Aporia)

Andrea | garou, chef des gardes, a connu Harry

Ilario | garou, jeune garde, a poussé Kane a prendre un chien

Asfodelo | garou, chef de l'atelier des plantes, présidente du Conseil restreint

Livia | garou, maître des potions, mère de Lucca, membre du Conseil restreint

Massimo | garou, tanneur, membre du Conseil restreint

Lucca | garou, membre du conseil élargi, responsable des formations, mari de Aradia et père de Romeo

Cezar et Catelina | sorcier et garou, s'occupent de l'école

Zeno | Berger, garou, a connu Harry, mari de Rosabel.

Furio | garou, père de Asfodelo

Cecilio | Garou, berger, refuse de prendre la potion tue-loup

Teo | garou, neveu de Cecilio

Hannelore | garou, autrichienne, née de parents moldus

Béatrice | moldue enceinte, compagne du berger Fabio

Battista | garou, berger, refuse de prendre la potion tue-loup

Lucio | garou, berger, mari de Stella, père de Melchiore et Leacana

J'espère que cette semaine vous allez recevoir l'avis de parution ! Bon, ça vous fait deux chapitres, ça devrait vous inspirer !


	11. Des humains utiles

**11 | Des humains utiles**

"Chaque pleine lune, tu amènes des réfugiés syriens à Lo Paradiso et tu leur fais passer la frontière autrichienne le lendemain ?", je résume, étonné moi-même d'en être capable.

Passées trente longues secondes d'observation réciproque, on est partis dans une des salles d'examen pour discuter, Defné et moi. Elle a assuré à son étrange petit groupe que tout allait bien en anglais et en arabe (je crois) avant de m'entraîner. Ils n'ont pas fait un geste mais ils nous ont suivi des yeux avec une intensité assez intimidante. Defné n'a pas attendu mes questions pour raconter, d'une voix basse et pressante qui m'a obligé à tendre l'oreille, des choses que je n'avais pas une seconde imaginées se passer sous mon nez.

"Parfois, ils partent plutôt vers la France, ça dépend de leur destination et aussi... de la disponibilité des passeurs", elle précise avec un calme totalement sidérant. "Mais d'ici, le plus simple est l'Autriche. Quelques heures de marche..."

"En ce moment, avec la neige", j'objecte. "Ce sont des femmes, des enfants !"

"Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué", elle sourit presque. "Mais ils fuient des bombes, ils ont affronté la mer, les mafias, les polices - moldues et sorcières... alors, la neige..."

Deux Aurors en titre, le Survivant et Cyrus - la majeure partie de ma famille sait assez intimement ce qu'est le danger et la peur. Pas moi. Mon père, qui n'a jamais été Auror, a connu la résistance armée pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort et a permis à Harry de survivre à la suite. Même comme médecin, je n'ai pas une seule vraie expérience de l'humanitaire en situation d'urgence.

"Tu vas les chercher dans le sud, ce sont eux, tes fameuses petites communautés ?", je vérifie encore, me raccrochant aux questions organisationnelles tant les autres me dépassent. Defné opine. "Les potions aussi, c'est pour eux ?" Elle acquiesce avec patience. "Quelqu'un sait ?"

"Tu veux dire quelqu'un de Lo Paradiso ? Non, pas que je sache", elle commente regardant sa montre. Elle veut partir, je comprends, suivre son plan mensuel de déplacement calé sur la pleine lune qui éloigne opportunément garous comme non garous. Une affaire huilée en quelque sorte.

"Tu fais ça depuis le début ?"

"Oui, Kane. J'ai répondu à l'annonce en raison même de la localisation de la communauté - comme j'avais toutes les bonnes caractéristiques jusqu'à l'Animagus, ils n'ont pas posé beaucoup de questions", elle admet avec impatience. "Maintenant, la mienne est assez simple : est-ce que tu vas nous bloquer ici jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se réveille ?"

"Ils vont où ?"

"En Autriche pour commencer, certains en Allemagne, d'autres plus loin. Ils ont chacun leur histoire et je n'ai pas le temps de te laisser les interroger..."

"Tu ne sais pas ?", je m'étonne avec sincérité.

"Au début, je demandais. J'ai arrêté. À quoi bon ?"

"Tu te fais payer ?", je questionne encore.

"Non, Kane."

Ma collègue soutient mon regard avec calme, mais je m'oblige à me rappeler qu'elle m'a déjà menti. Plusieurs fois. 'Finalement moins que tu ne le pensais', murmure une petite voix timide. 'Autrement', je la contre.

"Ils paient leur transport, ils paient des tas de frais mais, moi, je ne me mets rien dans la poche. Je te le promets solennellement", elle insiste sans détourner les yeux. "Je vis de mon travail ici et dans la Sud."

Je laisse mon regard errer par la fenêtre, la lueur de l'aube est presque là. Qui suis-je pour les empêcher de suivre leur chemin ? Que sais-je de ce qu'ils fuient ? Puis-je prétendre qu'on doit leur interdire de passer ? Au nom de quoi ? De la sécurité de qui ? Qu'est-ce que diraient Lucca, Massimo ou Asfodelo ? Verraient-ils le dénuement ou la menace pour leur si fragile sécurité ? La tête me tourne.

"Partez avant qu'il soit trop tard", je souffle.

"Tu ne diras rien ?", elle insiste.

"Cette fois, non. Juré."

"Cette fois ?", elle relève avec une pointe de surprise et de colère.

"Je dois réfléchir à ce que ça veut dire, à ce que j'en pense... Mais là, tu peux être tranquille, je ne dirais rien. Et dans tous les cas, je compte en rediscuter avec toi."

Defné ne semble pas spécialement rassurée.

"Kane, ce sont... Tu m'as dit avoir pensé en Grèce à aller les aider et, là, tu..."

"Ne perds pas de temps", je la coupe.

Elle secoue la tête, étonnamment forte et fragile, à la fois.

"Tu es venu à cause de Lucio ?", elle vérifie à son tour.

"Non. Enfin, pas seulement", je reconnais. "J'étais à peu près sûr que tu passais au dispensaire pendant la nuit. Je voulais savoir pourquoi." Les questions se lisent sur mon visage alors j'y réponds : "Les traces dans la neige, la porte fermée à clé, les potions manquantes... des tas de petites choses..."

"Et tu pensais que je faisais quoi ?"

"On a le temps d'en reparler, Defné. Partez", je coupe court, content de pouvoir le faire.

oo

Les réfugiés mettent leur maigre bagage sur le traîneau, et Defné harnache ses deux chiens pour le tirer. En la regardant faire, je me convainc qu'elle a acquis les chiens uniquement pour cela, et sa capacité d'engagement et de planification de nouveau me sidère. Derrière, hommes, femmes, enfants se mettent en marche. Ils ont juste un petit signe de tête pour moi en partant. Entre indifférence pour qui je suis et soulagement que je ne sois pas une menace, je dirais. J'attends qu'ils soient partis dehors en essayant de les suivre des yeux le plus longtemps possible.

Puis je rentre. Transis physiquement mais moralement aussi. Un bruit étouffé de chute, de corps contre du bois, dans mon bureau me rappelle l'existence même de Lucio, et je me précipite, content d'avoir une urgence à gérer. Comme la fois précédente, j'appelle au travers de la porte pour mesurer où en est la transformation. Au début, seul un gémissement informe me répond. Finalement, il me semble distinguer des mots comme "Stella" et "Dottore". J'ouvre lentement, la baguette à la main et sans cesser d'annoncer mon arrivée et de rappeler qui je suis. Le cœur battant, je découvre Lucio, sans conteste dans un très sale état : griffé, contusionné, blafard, haletant... Les couvertures sont réduites en lambeaux autour de lui et le matelas souillé de sang.

"Merlin", je peste en me précipitant. Je dois reculer devant le grondement agressif qui sort de son corps tendu et prêt à l'attaque. "Lucio, c'est moi, Kane... Je suis ton ami, Lucio... Il dottore..."

"Mal", il gémit en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

"Je vois ça. Je veux t'aider, Lucio. Laisse-moi voir..."

Ses yeux sont toujours distants et inquiétants, mais son corps tremble épuisé par ses derniers efforts, et c'est sans doute cette faiblesse profonde qui l'empêche de tenter une autre agression. J'hésite une fraction de seconde puis décide d'employer les grands moyens pour sa sécurité comme pour la mienne. Je lève ma baguette pour l'endormir - un truc léger, pas besoin de grand-chose vu l'état. Il s'effondre sur le matelas sali. Je le fais ensuite léviter jusqu'à une table d'examen et j'entreprends de vérifier ses flux vitaux. Ils sont faibles, mais les arythmies provoquées par la lune sont en voie de normalisation.

Le pire n'étant que peu probable, je commence par nettoyer son corps puis je me mets systématiquement à soigner les plaies et les bosses qui couvrent son corps. Certaines plaies vont mettre plusieurs jours à se refermer, comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Ses fractures à peine réduites ont souffert, et je dois aussi intervenir contre l'inflammation des muscles, des tendons et des os. Il n'a plus vingt ans et il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos et d'aide, je soupire tout seul dans la salle d'examen.

Tout ce travail éloigne efficacement et opportunément mes questionnements quant aux actions de Defné, au destin des migrants, à mes responsabilités individuelles et professionnelles. Soigner Lucio me fait plutôt penser à mon père, à ce qu'il a vécu jeune, à ce que les garous partout vivent. Ça me rend assez triste, je réalise. Toute cette souffrance inutile et gratuite. Ça me donne aussi envie de protéger tous ceux qui souffrent injustement, partout, tout le temps - c'est aussi naïf qu'ambitieux, ça fait des années qu'on me répète ça. N'empêche que je viens de garantir qu'un homme père de deux jeunes enfants survivent à ce que la vie à mis de malédiction et d'accident sur son chemin, j'objecte silencieusement en mettant Lucio dans un lit. Son pouls remonte ; il va bientôt se réveiller.

"Dottore !", s'écrie Timandra entrant en trombe dans le dispensaire.

"Je suis là", je signale.

"Merlino, Dottore, j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu que tu étais parti !", elle lâche le souffle un peu court. Elle porte sur elle une odeur de grand air qui fait du bien, je décide.

"Peur de quoi, Timandra ?", je questionne avec patience alors que Lucio ouvre les yeux, marmonne, puis me dévisage.

"Dottore", il souffle. Il me reconnaît, c'est très bon signe. Je lui souris. "Je ne vous ai pas blessé au moins !?"

"Pas du tout. Vous étiez inconscient quand j'ai ouvert et j'en ai profité pour vous soigner", je raconte en simplifiant légèrement. Si je lui disais qu'il a grogné, il serait mortifié et durablement inquiet d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

"Tu l'as nettoyé", réalise Timandra. Ça fait rougir Lucio. "Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça, Dottore !"

"J'aime autant", marmonne Lucio depuis son lit.

"Et puis, je ne pouvais pas le soigner plein de sang", je remarque, calmement. L'objection rationnelle plaît aux deux. "On va vous laisser vous reposer, Lucio."

"Tu es sorti comment, Dottore ?", veut savoir Timandra quand nous avons rejoint la pièce principale.

"Par la fenêtre", j'avoue ; elle met un certain temps à me croire. "Je me suis transformé, Timandra, je suis venu sous ma forme d'animagus - un hibou. Je ne risquais rien et, vu son état, je l'ai assommé pour le soigner. Je n'ai aucune fascination malsaine pour le fait d'être mordu. Je sais ce que c'est."

Nos regards se croisent, et elle opine timidement.

"Tu as pris ton petit-déjeuner ?", elle questionne. "Je vous prépare quelque chose, Dottore". Je remercie avec sincérité, et elle rajoute depuis la cuisine. "Et j'ai ramené votre chienne."

Le réveil de Lo Paradiso me happe lentement et sûrement, et je me laisse submerger avec un certain soulagement par le travail. Je remarque avec une certaine satisfaction que les cas sont moins graves ; plutôt que ce ne sont pas seulement les gens très blessés qui viennent. Une certaine normalisation de l'acte de consulter. En début d'après-midi, Rosie amène la famille de Lucio ; a priori, elle est passée le matin sans que je ne la remarque vérifier par elle-même que c'était une bonne idée de ramener Stella et Melchiorre.

"Timandra dit que tu l'as soigné avant qu'elle n'arrive, mais qu'il était très mal en point", elle me questionne quand nous laissons la famille à ses retrouvailles.

"J'ai pensé à lui toute la nuit", je confirme en espérant même que cette version domine les conversations. Mes autres raisons pour aller si tôt au dispensaire peuvent être oubliées.

"Je... tu es un... vrai médecin, Kane", souffle Rosabel.

"J'essaie", je réponds sobrement.

"Tu es en colère contre moi", elle estime.

"Tu es celle qui ne me parle plus mais invite tout le monde à me prendre pour un... mec qui pourrait abuser d'une gamine de dix-sept ans !", je lui rappelle sans doute un peu vivement.

"Je... Kane..."

"Ne dis surtout pas que tu me connais, Rosie, ok ? Je n'ai jamais abusé de personne !"

"Tu es charmant, Kane. Presque d'autant plus quand tu ne t'en rends pas compte", elle se lance, les yeux étonnamment brillants. "Tu t'intéresses aux gens... Les filles n'ont pas l'habitude de gars aussi ouvertement prévenants ; surtout ici. Quand tu es arrivé, elles... toutes les femmes ici étaient sous le charme ; j'ai trouvé raisonnable d'équilibrer un peu les choses. Tu es un homme, sans doute meilleur que certains, mais pas sans défaut non plus... Je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait autant... que ça te serait autant répété et que tu en prendrais ombrage... C'était bien Venise avec Ornella Fonsfata ?"

"Tu sais que la seule autre personne à avoir posé la question avait justement dix-sept ans, Rosabel ? Tu ne voudrais pas grandir un peu ?", je gronde excédé par ses excuses comme par ses explications. Elle blêmit.

"Kane, je... Kane..."

J'inspire pour essayer de me calmer. Ici, notre conversation même en anglais risque de créer plus de rumeurs encore.

"Je propose qu'on trouve un autre lieu pour faire l'état de nos relations personnelles", je souffle.

Rosabel opine, cherche et ne trouve rien d'autre à ajouter que : "Je vais mettre mes dossiers à jour."

"Excellent", je commente de mon meilleur ton de médicomage pédant et en allant chercher mon patient suivant.

L'après-midi se termine sans autre incident notable, si on omet le non retour de Defné. Personne n'a l'air de le remarquer, et je n'arrive pas à trouver un moyen de mettre le sujet sur le tapis. Est-ce qu'elle a décidé de ne plus revenir ? Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? Est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? Ayant désespérément besoin d'un bol d'air, je décide d'aller ostensiblement promener Meninha après le départ du dernier patient.

"Ça lui fera du bien", m'encourage Timandra qui se prépare aussi à rentrer chez elle. "Vous venez au réfectoire après, Dottore ?"

"Je ne crois pas, Timandra. Je crois que je vais... je vais passer la soirée au dispensaire.. Ne serait-ce que pour que Lucio dîne avec quelqu'un..."

"Il est épuisé ; je pensais le faire dîner avant de partir. Mais il en restera assez pour vous", elle précise avec un air entendu comme si elle avait anticipé ma décision.

Est-ce qu'elle pense comme moi que peut-être des gens comme Lucca me reprocheraient de me promener avant la fin du climax lunaire ? J'ai l'impression que je leur facilite moins la tâche s'ils doivent venir jusqu'ici, sur mon terrain symbolique, pour me parler de sécurité. Je ressasse ça en m'éloignant du dispensaire et en me demandant pour la millionième fois si je vais revoir Defné.

Je n'ai pas pour projet d'appeler qui que ce soit, même ma famille, mais je vais jusqu'au lac un peu par habitude. Meninha se roule dans la neige avec délice, court après son ombre et me lèche les mains avec enthousiasme. Si ma vie pouvait être aussi simple, je me lamente. La proximité des limites de la protection magique de Lo Paradiso assure néanmoins la connexion au reste du monde, et je reçois plusieurs messages que je ne regarde pas. Mon miroir finit même par annoncer un appel entrant ; je l'extirpe de ma poche et vois le visage souriant de ma mère.

"J'ai tenté ma chance ; peut-être va-t-il aller dans une zone connectée après la pleine lune", elle explique quand je réponds. "Merci pour ton message de félicitation, au fait..."

"Tu as eu raison. Il fallait que je promène ma chienne et j'aime bien aller à ce lac", je commente.

"Ah oui, Iris m'a dit pour la chienne... J'avoue que... Tu es content ?"

"D'avoir à la promener ? Oui", je réponds avec sincérité. "Tu es à Bruxelles ?", je questionne parce que je ne reconnais pas le décor derrière elle.

"Non, à Athènes. Sommet sur les réfugiés", elle corrige avec un infime soupir. "Je ne sais pas si tu vois de quoi je parle..."

"Les réfugiés syriens". Il y a des regards qui sont de longs discours ; elle est sincèrement surprise mais ne veut pas insister. "Je suis allé en Grèce il y a trois mois et Tiziano m'en a reparlé le mois dernier", j'explicite. "Une situation humanitaire grave", je conclus mettant le médecin en avant.

"Oui", elle confirme sobrement. "Les positions des autorités sont toutes ambiguës et les souffrances des gens coincés là-dedans... bien réelles..."

"Vous les bloquez ?", je questionne directement. J'ai singulièrement besoin de savoir.

"L'objet du sommet était de... se mettre d'accord sur des critères et des moyens d'action envers les populations sorcières non protégées... Autant dire que ça n'a pas débouché sur grand-chose", elle soupire. "Nos pays ont peur de l'appel d'air, d'inciter d'autres à venir... Ils invoquent le secret, la non intervention dans des conflits moldus... pour surtout ne rien faire."

"Et toi, là dedans ?"

"J'écoute et je réponds aux questions qu'on me pose, mais je ne suis ni ministre, ni représentante de quoi que ce soit... Très peu décisionnaire."

"On te demande de les arrêter ?", je presse.

"Merlin merci, non. Les plus aventureux voudraient que nous arrivions à donner un chiffre des flux... En fait, la réalité, Kane, c'est que personne ne sait combien de personnes arrivent, comment, où elles vont... On a quelques idées quand ces réfugiés vont rejoindre de la famille ou des amis sorciers mais sinon... On subodore que la plupart sont juste...ballottés avec les Moldus... n'osant pas se faire connaître, ne sachant pas à qui parler... Et ça, ça ne peut pas conduire à quoi que ce soit de positif..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait ?", je questionne avec simplicité. Au début de sa réponse, j'ai failli l'interrompre pour lui demander si elle organiserait leur arrestation si on le lui demandait mais je n'ai pas osé.

"Une vraie mobilisation des opinions publiques", elle lâche.

"Tiziano dit qu'elles sont partagées", je me souviens.

"Il a raison, mais j'ose espérer que c'est parce que le problème est mal connu, abstrait... Si les gens savaient..."

"En Grèce, je me rappelle de reportages à la télévision ; les Moldus savent, est-ce que ça change ?"

"Les Moldus comme les sorciers grecs savent, Kane, et de fait, malgré les problèmes objectifs que ça crée, nulle part ailleurs les populations sont autant prêtes à aider les migrants ; des centaines de volontaires, des gens qui ouvrent leurs portes, fournissent des repas, des couvertures, voire leurs propres papiers d'identité pour passer les frontières..."

Je me rappelle que le frère de Klêïo s'était engagé comme volontaire sur les bateaux. J'opine dans la semi obscurité de la nuit tombante.

"Mais ailleurs, ça donne quoi le débat à Londres par exemple ?"

"Pas grand-chose, Kane. Pas grand monde s'en préoccupe... les gens sont au mieux apitoyés, généralement indifférents, au pire, hostiles. Quand ils savent que le problème existe."

"La Fondation ne fait rien ?"

"Hum, pas vraiment, Kane. Je crois qu'ils ont récupéré une jeune femme, mais ils ne sont pas au-delà du cas par cas... Et puis, je n'en suis certainement pas à mobiliser la Fondation et ses réseaux... Je marche encore sur des oeufs, Kane..."

"Trop politique ?"

"Eh bien, je me demande parfois qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire là... Tellement d'avis divergents, de systèmes opposés, de conflits larvés... peu d'action pour l'instant", elle soupire.

"Ils t'ont élue", je lui rappelle.

"Hum, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Italie et la France m'ont soutenue - en plus de l'Angleterre. Le Nord de l'Europe a soutenu un Belge, Bosmans - un mec avec qui j'ai de bonnes relations, et ça se savait. Du coup, ceux qui... les pays les plus traditionalistes ont soutenu un Polonais avec qui je peine à prendre un café sans qu'on mesure ce qui nous sépare... Bosmans compte les points."

"Ça a l'air magnifique", je compatis. Je mesure qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent une équipe, des gens proches et un réseau efficace. Pour des tas de raisons, elle a choisi une voie bien moins confortable. Vu la date, j'imagine que Papa n'est pas là avec elle à Athènes et j'ai une pensée aussi pour lui, seul, à Poudlard. Beaucoup de gens seuls qui essaient pourtant d'améliorer le monde, je réalise en ajoutant Defné.

"C'est aussi une période de rodage et d'apprentissage", se reprend me mère. "Cette force est nouvelle et nul ne sait trop quoi en faire. C'est à nous d'inventer son rôle et de convaincre les politiques".

Ça ressemble à un discours d'autojustification mais est-ce que je n'invoque pas les mêmes arguments quand je me sens dépassé ? En contrebas du plateau du lac, une silhouette encadrée par deux énormes chiens apparaît sur le chemin de Lo Paradiso. Elle éclaire sa marche de sa baguette. Defné.

"Mãe, je dois y aller."

"Moi aussi", elle soupire. "J'étais contente de ce petit moment avec toi."

"Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter en revenant de Grèce ?", je propose. Elle a l'air surprise mais touchée de la proposition.

"Malheureusement...", elle se désole.

"Une autre fois."

"Promis, Kane. Promis."

ooo

Ce sont les chiens de Defné qui me repèrent, et elle braque sa baguette vers moi avant de me reconnaître.

"Oh, Kane..."

"Tu reviens tard."

"Ça n'a pas été un transfert facile", elle admet. Son visage est fatigué.

"Mais tout va bien ?"

"Maintenant oui. Ils sont en sécurité."

Je ne sais pas quoi demander de plus. J'opine donc et on se met à marcher vers le village, les trois chiens vont et viennent autour de nous.

"Beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui ?", elle finit par demander.

"Un peu, oui. rien de grave."

"Je comptais t'aider. Désolée", elle soupire. "Et Lucio ?"

"En très sale état ce matin", je reconnais. "Il ne va pas sortir tout de suite..."

"Non", elle imagine sans peine.

On dépasse le village sans y entrer pour rejoindre directement le dispensaire sans trouver quoi dire d'autres. On entre en laissant les chiens dehors pour l'instant, et Defné se laisse tomber sur une chaise sans enlever son manteau. Je vais vérifier l'état de Lucio qui dort profondément. Son pouls est régulier.

"Timandra a laissé à manger", je raconte quand je reviens.

"Le rêve", admet Defné.

"On dîne ensemble ?", je propose en entrant dans la petite cuisine pour préparer deux assiettes de polenta et de légumes.

"Dottore, tu sais parler aux femmes", elle badine, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Rosabel l'a aussi entrepris sur mon soi-disant passé de jeune homme volage.

"J'ai faim aussi", je réponds prudemment.

On s'installe pour manger dans mon bureau. Defné court à l'étage et revient avec une bouteille de vin.

"Ma participation", elle annonce.

"Je croyais qu'au Moyen-Orient... les gens ne buvaient pas d'alcool."

"C'est du vin italien et, dans ma famille, on boit de l'alcool", elle répond d'une voix égale. "Santé ?"

"Santé", je répète alors que nos verres se heurtent. "C'est chouette... ce repas... c'est chouette", je commente maladroitement peut-être mais sincèrement.

"Oui", elle sourit. "J'avoue que c'est un peu...le rêve de me retrouver là, avec un repas, un verre de vin et.. quelqu'un qui sait."

Je rumine les implications de sa phrase. Un peu comme Mãe, Defné aussi elle est sans doute sacrément seule au quotidien dans la mise en oeuvre de son... activité de sauvetage, je réalise.

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose."

"Voudrais-tu en savoir plus ?", elle me propose.

"Je ne sais pas", je reconnais.

"Tu n'as pas réfléchi ?"

"Pas suffisamment. Je comprends qu'ils ont besoin d'aide. Je ne sais pas, je ne mesure pas si ça fait courir des risques à cette communauté."

"Quels risques ?"

"Je ne sais pas grand-chose", je commence. "Je suis du genre qui ne lit pas le journal".

"Tu me l'as déjà dit", elle se souvient.

"Mais à Venise, j'étais chez un ami de mon frère, et il m'a parlé des comités de soutien et des comités s'opposant aux réfugiés... est-ce que ces opposants ne pourraient pas reprocher à Lo Paradiso d'avoir fermé les yeux sur... ces mouvements ?"

"Sans doute mais... il faudrait être surpris en entrant ou en sortant du territoire de la communauté", répond Defné avec calme. "C'est peu probable, et je prends bien soin de varier les itinéraires et de brouiller les pistes. Passer par ici c'est la seule façon d'avoir un refuge dans une traversée difficile quelle que soit la saison. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le perdre. Ni le boulot."

J'entends sa supplique implicite. La responsabilité m'écrase un peu.

"On m'a dit aussi que les frontières moldues étaient de plus en plus difficiles à passer."

"C'est vrai", elle admet en reposant son verre de vin comme s'il était brusquement devenu trop lourd pour sa main. "Ça fait plusieurs fois que je croise des groupes de réfugiés moldus. Ils prennent des risques de plus en plus inconsidérés..."

"C'est... et les politiques ne font rien ?", je sonde. Je ne sais pas si elle est au courant du poste de ma mère.

"Je crois qu'il va y avoir une conférence ou un truc du genre. Je ne crois pas spécialement à ce genre de choses, Kane. Les politiques, ils s'en fichent de ce genre de souffrance."

"Mais si les opinions publiques se mobilisaient en faveur des réfugiés ?", je teste l'idée de Mãe.

"Qui donc va mobiliser les opinions publiques ?"

Même ma mère n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la réponse, je me souviens. Je hausse donc prudemment les épaules.

"Mais tu crois que faire passer des gens au compte-goutte, dix par dix, c'est..."

"Insuffisant, mais mieux que ne rien faire", complète ma collègue sans attendre. "Cosmo Taluti a créé cette communauté en se disant qu'il commençait petit, qu'il commençait concret, et regarde", elle invoque en levant les mains autour d'elle.

Le parallèle me saisit et m'intimide. Je me sens très môme à côté d'elle.

"Ok", je concède lentement. "Je ne dirais rien, Defné. Tu as ma parole. Je ne sais pas si je veux en savoir ou en faire plus, mais je te promets mon silence et..."

"Je ne t'en demande pas davantage, Kane", elle m'assure en me prenant la main. Ses yeux vert doré plongent dans les miens. Ils sont à la fois graves et exaltés. "Ma mère est syrienne et... le conflit n'a jamais rien eu d'abstrait pour moi", elle reprend plus calmement comme si elle avait besoin que je comprenne d'où elle parle. "Je travaillais déjà dans l'humanitaire. Je connaissais des gens, des réseaux, la nature des problèmes... J'ai commencé à aider des cousins, puis leurs amis, puis des inconnus envoyés par d'autres. Je sais bien que je ne touche pas les plus pauvres et les plus démunis... mais je participe à créer une chance..."

"C'est impressionnant", je commente.

"Toi, tu contribues à ce que cet endroit améliore sa santé et que ces garous aient une vie plus humaine. Je suis venue par pur opportunisme, à cause de la localisation et je me suis interdite de faire plus que le minimum parce que mon urgence était ailleurs. Mais ce que tu fais, Kane, est foncièrement humain et utile. Tu le fais bien, et j'aurais été désolée qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver un terrain d'entente..."

"Moi aussi", je reconnais.

Elle prend la bouteille et nous ressert un verre en clamant : "À notre équipe alors !"

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Bon, je me suis dit que vous n'aviez pas besoin de trop de fiches casting pour celui-là. Vous me direz.

Voilà, on est entré dans une bonne deuxième phase de développement de l'histoire. Vous avez tous les éléments, reste les combinaisons possibles. Je suis en train de finir la rédaction des 17, 18 et 19 - fin d'une deuxième phase eux-aussi, mais loin du point final, je pense. J'espère que FFNet a réparé durablement son système, j'ai hâte de vous lire.

Le prochain, la semaine prochaine s'intitule "Des raisons de fond"... pas mal de Rosabel dans celui-là si je me souviens bien.


	12. Des raisons de fond

**12 | Des raisons de fond**

Defné reste à Lo Paradiso bien plus longtemps que les fois précédentes sans que j'arrive à savoir si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé - de ce que j'ai découvert de ses activités - ou si c'est fortuit. Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas d'autres engagements cette fois ? Est-ce qu'elle me surveille ? Est-ce qu'elle a peur que je la dénonce ? Je n'arrive ni à m'en convaincre ni à penser le contraire.

Dès le lendemain, il paraît évident que ma collègue évite soigneusement de se retrouver seule avec moi ; même le soir ou le matin. Elle sort du lit pour emmener ses chiens courir dans la neige - vu leur taille, ils en ont sûrement besoin. Elle ne revient qu'avec Rosabel, et elles passent leurs journées ensemble à démarcher assez systématiquement les femmes de Il Paradiso sur leur santé générale. Defné passe ensuite ses soirées enfermée dans sa chambre à écrire leur dossiers.

Même si Defné ne se montre que rarement à la cantine du village, sa popularité monte en flèche, je le constate dans les conversations. Les plus sceptiques pensent qu'elle prend exemple sur moi, ce qui reste un compliment dont je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire. La nouvelle proximité entre Rosie et Defné fait aussi que je n'arrive pas à trouver l'ouverture pour une discussion entre ma copine d'enfance et moi. Une autre forme de frustration

En regardant les étoiles dans la nuit froide pendant la dernière promenade de Meninha, je rumine plusieurs soirées de suite sur cette évolution curieuse. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur les raisons de la présence de Defné à Lo Paradiso aux pleines lunes. Mais j'ai quand même découvert des choses que personne d'autre n'avait vues avant. Il me semble que je devrais me sentir en position de supériorité, en confiance, mais c'est tout le contraire. Je ne reviendrai pas sur le fait que je l'ai cru louve. Il y a là une rapidité, une légèreté, un aveuglement, qui me font profondément honte. Est-ce que je voulais qu'elle soit une louve ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit de moi ? De mes fantasmes ? Des mes aspirations ? De mon instinct ? Pas une question facile.

Reste ce que je sais maintenant de Defné. Je me rends compte que ça ne soulève qu'un coin du voile assez épais qui masque qui elle est et comment elle fonctionne. Et, elle me fait bien comprendre qu'elle reste la seule maîtresse de son projet. C'en est assez déroutant. Mes questions s'amoncellent, chaque soir, plus nombreuses : comment entre-t-elle en relation avec les candidats au voyage ? Où les retrouve-t-elle avant Lo Paradiso ? Comment communique-t-elle avec le reste de son réseau ? A-t-elle de leur nouvelles après ? Sait-elle s'ils sont bien arrivés et en sécurité ? Je les ai à peine croisés et je ne cesse de me le demander. Comment vit-elle avec le risque de se faire prendre, le risque qu'elle leur fait prendre ? Je comprends bien qu'elle juge Lo Paradiso comme une zone échappant à la surveillance magique mais traverser la réserve une nuit de pleine lune ? Mes questions s'accumulent mais jamais je n'ose forcer la distance qu'elle a ré-instaurée dès le surlendemain de la pleine lune. Au temps pour Gryffondor, je m'agace tout seul.

Quelles que soient les raisons de son séjour prolongé, Defné est toujours là le lundi suivant quand Beatrice ressent des contractions violentes et envoie son mari chercher de l'aide.

"On va passer prendre Rosabel", annonce ma collègue au futur papa qui triture sa casquette dans ses mains crevassées de berger. Il a couru tout du long, inquiet de la laisser seul mais gêné de demander de l'aide.

"Tu veux que je vienne ?", je me propose alors que ma collègue enfile son lourd manteau de peau retournée.

Defné se retourne et me considère longtemps avant de secouer la tête.

"Nous t'appellerons si besoin."

Je n'insiste pas.

Quand elles reviennent le soir, Defné et Rosabel nous annoncent la naissance d'un jeune Celio "un peu petit, évidemment, mais avec de bons réflexes".

"Il est un peu fragile. Ils vont le porter en permanence sur eux, à tour de rôle, pour la chaleur et la surveillance", explique Rosie à Timandra. "Dans un harnai à même la peau."

"C'est une technique moldue dans les zones sans... aide médicale moderne", complète Defné en s'étirant. "Mais une technique chouette parce qu'elle se fonde sur le lien parents, enfant... Je suis sûre que ça mobilise une sorte d'influx magique... même chez les Moldus..."

"On ne peut pas faire mieux ? Placer un sort de réchauffement sur son berceau ?", je questionne. Dehors, la nuit est tombée avec une légère chute de neige, comme un oreiller de plumes percé par une bataille dans un dortoir de Poudlard.

"Defné te dit que c'est bien", s'agace Rosabel sans surprise pour moi. Pire, il me semble que ma collègue est ouvertement satisfaite de ce soutien.

"Outre l'efficacité prouvée de la méthode", elle justifie néanmoins, "il ne faut pas oublier que Beatrice est moldue. Ça lui parle bien plus qu'un sort ; sans parler que Fabio n'est pas assez sorcier pour avoir plus confiance qu'elle dans un sort. Cette méthode leur donne une vraie place dans la santé de leur enfant."

"Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça", je reconnais humblement. "Vous avez raison", je prends même la peine de préciser. Si ça peut me valoir un peu de répit avec Rosie.

"Mais il faudra que tu viennes le voir avant que je parte", rajoute ma collègue. "Ce sera bien que tu passes le voir régulièrement, même si Rosabel va le surveiller quotidiennement. Deux regards valent toujours mieux."

"Quand tu veux", je commente laconiquement. De nouveau, je ne suis pas loin d'avoir cette impression que l'ordre des choses est inversé, que je perds indûment un terrain qui est légitimement le mien.

"Je pars vendredi", rajoute Defné quand le silence tendu dure.

"L'appel du Sud", je rajoute avec une légèreté forcée.

"Tu aimerais", elle estime en me regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des jours. "Le Sud, la mer... je crois que tu aimerais."

Un court instant, je me demande si elle me propose de m'engager à ses côtés dans sa périlleuse entreprise. C'est ridicule, je décide.

"Beaucoup trop chaud pour moi", je réponds donc en sortant de la pièce avec une décontraction plus que feinte.

oo

Toute la semaine suivant la pleine lune, je dois faire face à des pressions diverses et quotidiennes pour laisser sortir Lucio du dispensaire. Sa femme évidemment, mais aussi les bergers, et spécialement Zeno, m'entreprennent en effet chaque jour pour anticiper sa sortie.

"Vu ce qu'il a traversé, quand je serai sûr qu'il peut tenir le choc de ce que vous attendez de lui", je réponds à tous et à chaque fois.

Les fractures sont solidifiés mais sa magie globale reste très fluctuante. Je sais bien qu'il ne l'utilise que peu mais c'est un bon indicateur de sa santé générale.

"Vous avez raison, Dottore", a accepté Stella en caressant la tête de la petite Léacana qu'elle porte contre elle dans une écharpe. "Il faut qu'il soit en forme. En attendant, Battista m'aide tous les jours. Il a coupé du bois, et réparé la fuite sur le toit... Il a dit qu'il continuerait tant que Lucio ne serait pas capable de lui botter le derrière pour le faire arrêter..."

Ça ne m'a pas étonné vu que le jeune Battista venait tous les jours rendre visite à Lucio et que j'avais remarqué qu'il ne mangeait plus aussi systématiquement avec les têtes brûlées des bergeries et de la tannerie. Reste que je m'inquiète sincèrement qu'ils ne lui en demandent tous trop, trop vite.

"C'est que, sans lui, tout marche moins bien aux bergeries", répète Zeno le jeudi matin alors qu'on se croise dans le petit bois sous le col. J'aime bien y promener Meninha : le vert des sapins me fait du bien, me change de tout le blanc du plateau. Je suis content aussi d'arriver si facilement maintenant à faire l'aller et retour avant mes premiers patients.

"Si vous me le faites s'épuiser, vous allez m'entendre", je menace un peu.

"Sans parler de Stella qui a dit qu'elle mettrait le feu aux bergeries", il sourit, complice.

"Je l'aiderai au besoin", je prétends.

"Battista s'est porté volontaire pour l'aider dans tout ce qui sera physique", me rapporte Zeno avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

Battista, encore, je note. La culpabilité du jeune homme explique-t-elle tout son comportement ? Est-ce que le Conseil est sur son dos et lui impose toute cette bonne volonté ? Ça me semble aller un peu loin.

"Lucio sortira demain", je révèle finalement. "Mais ne le croyez pas increvable !"

"Bien", se réjouit Zeno mais son visage n'est pas longtemps souriant. Il se fige pour souffler : "Dottore, je peux... j'aimerais te parler d'autre chose."

"Tu es malade ?", je suppose quand le silence dure finalement.

"Moi ? Non, pourquoi !?", il s'étonne franchement.

"Zeno, tu m'appelles 'Dottore'", je souligne. Je ne dirais pas qu'on a été potes dès la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés, mais on s'est toujours appelés par nos prénoms.

"Pardon, Kane... je... Pardon", il reconnaît avec un soupir. "Surtout que.. c'est...personnel... d'une certaine façon... C'est bien à Kane que je voudrais parler."

"Rosie", je comprends. Il opine en évitant mon regard. Le silence semble toujours une option longue et fatigante. "Je ne suis pas celui qui a ouvert ce conflit", je pose donc.

"Vraiment ?"

On se mesure de nouveau du regard. Je ne sais pas ce que Rosabel peut raconter à son mari sur nous. Est-ce que je veux même avoir cette conversation ? Est-ce que je peux l'éviter ?

"J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne supporte pas que je sois là, que je prenne une place", j'opte finalement pour la vérité. Je viens d'une famille qui tient la vérité pour une force. Certains nous pensent naïfs, je le sais. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle s'imaginait ! Qu'on me rangerait le soir dans le placard ?"

"Que tu serais plus... Elle a mal pris tes critiques", il reconnaît dans un souffle.

"Postuler que je serai mécaniquement toujours de son avis, c'est d'une grande naïveté. On n'a plus douze ans, et il ne s'agit plus de se couvrir l'un l'autre pour un devoir en retard !", je m'agace comme si c'était à Rosie que je parlais, je réalise. Meninha lève une tête inquiète vers moi.

Zeno fait plusieurs pas dans la neige comme s'il cherchait des traces qui l'aideraient à me répondre.

"Je vais te faire une confidence, Kane : quand tu es arrivé, Rosie ne cessait de faire ton éloge, tellement... que j'en ai presque pris ombrage. Je sais que... que tu... Merlino, Kane, j'ai été si...fier qu'elle m'ait choisi alors que... enfin que vous auriez pu..."

"Zeno, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle", je lui assure. J'ai été sa revanche sur la vie ? Magnifique. C'est presque dommage que je n'y ai pas pensé à l'époque, ça aurait pu me consoler un peu d'avoir perdu celle que je croyais alors mon amour pour la vie.

"Mais elle... parfois, je me demande... Pourquoi est-elle aussi jalouse de toi ? Pourquoi elle se met dans un tel état dès qu'une fille s'approche de toi ? Ou que tu lui remontes les bretelles pour le boulot ?", questionne Zeno.

"J'avoue que - confidence pour confidence - je m'en passerais."

"Kane, je... je suis désemparé... Je... mais elle semble souffrir tellement que... j'en suis venu à me dire que... si c'est ce qu'elle veut..."

"Zeno, je peux te promettre que rien n'est moins dans mes projets que de retomber amoureux de Rosabel", je répète. "En fait, tomber amoureux n'est pas dans mes projets."

"Même avec Fonsfata, la zoomage ?", il vérifie. Peut-être que l'enthousiasme de Il Paradiso pour mon rapprochement avec Ornella Fonsfata s'expliquait par leur inquiétude pour Zeno, j'envisage sombrement.

"On a flirté sans même aller jusqu'à s'embrasser", je décide de lui livrer. J'ai le sentiment qu'il ne va pas le raconter à tout le monde. Et quand bien même, il n'y a rien à cacher. "Je pense qu'on s'est rendu compte que ça ne nous mènerait nulle part, qu'être des amis suffirait... Je suis encore convalescent de ma rupture avec Eolynn", je rajoute. "Je dois digérer des tas de choses... faire la part des critiques qu'elle avait pour moi... savoir qui je veux être... avant de tenter quoi que ce soit de sérieux, Zeno..."

Le berger a l'air intimidé par mes confidences. Pourtant je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter là.

"Tu sais... Rosie disait toujours que je n'étais pas sérieux ; que je me disais amoureux d'elle mais que je l'étais d'une image que je me faisais d'elle - que j'étais content d'être avec une louve, mais pas avec elle spécifiquement... Quelque part, c'est aussi ce qu'Eolynn me reprochait avec ses mots à elle : de rester superficiel, de ne pas m'engager... Pourtant... moi, je me sentais plus complet avec l'une et l'autre... Pourquoi elles n'avaient pas l'impression que je donnais autant ? C'est une question à laquelle je dois avoir trouvé une réponse avant de... tenter quoi que ce soit ... Non ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Kane", il murmure.

"Pourtant tu es marié, Zeno, tu as un fils... Tu dois bien avoir compris des choses qui m'échappent !", je souris.

"Rosie m'a toujours dit que... tu étais... envahissant avec tout ce que tu voulais lui donner, lui apporter... que tu ne lui laissais pas de place", il finit par souffler après avoir longuement hésité.

J'encaisse sans rien dire parce que Rosabel m'en a dit autant en face et que, une fois de plus, Eolynn aurait approuvé. Je suis ce garçon auquel on reproche à la fois de ne pas prendre les choses au sérieux et de donner trop. "Je dirais : de donner à tort et à travers et de faire semblant de ne pas voir les enjeux à moyen et long terme", a reformulé une fois à sa façon ma jumelle qui en avait sans doute marre de m'écouter pleurnicher.

"D'accord", je commente sobrement.

"Kane... tu es un mec bien ; un bon médecin, tout le monde est super impressionné par ce que tu as accompli en si peu de temps ; même Rosie, surtout Rosie. J'entends que tu es aussi un homme qui a envie de construire sa vie... Je ne parle pas aussi bien que toi... mais quand j'ai croisé Rosie, j'ai sûr que c'était elle... je veux dire, est-ce que toi, tu as jamais pensé : cette fille, je suis prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour elle ?"

La question me saisit par sa simplicité et sa justesse. Je connais mes attirances et mes émotions. Je sais combien une mèche, un poignet, des yeux clairs peuvent me faire oublier ces fichus enjeux à moyens et longs termes. Combien je suis fragilement humain. Mais de la même façon que je peux être vite tenté, je peux aussi assez vite passer à autre chose. Bien sûr ça a été moins vrai avec Rosie ou Eolynn. Toutes les deux, je les ai connues pendant longtemps ; une espèce d'accumulation des instants d'attirance qui a fini par construire une relation. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux autrement ? C'était ça que suggérait Zeno.

"Je n'ai jamais rien quitté pour personne", je réalise à haute voix. "Je veux dire, j'ai essayé de prendre le parti d'Eolynn face à ma mère mais... ce n'était pas ça qu'elle attendait comme preuve de mon engagement..."

Je ne suis pas sûr que Zeno comprenne le détail de mes pensées mais il opine quand même.

"J'aurais suivi Rosie ailleurs si elle avait voulu ; j'aurais changé de vie parce qu'elle était ma vie... Elle l'est toujours...", il énonce à sa façon.

"Elle a une chance folle de t'avoir trouvé", je murmure avec sincérité. Presque de l'envie.

"J'espère juste qu'elle...", il commence sans oser finir.

"Merlin, Zeno, crois-moi, je vais lui parler", je lui promets. Je ne lui dis pas mais si je dois me fâcher avec elle pour que leur couple aille mieux, je sais que je le ferais.

ooo

Lucca s'approche de moi quand le groupe d'amis et de membres de la famille de Lucio s'est éloigné. Le jeune Battista ne les a pas suivis, je le réalise maintenant. Il se tient deux pas derrière Lucca comme un môme qui doit s'excuser une fois de plus. J'avoue que j'espère me tromper parce qu'il me semble qu'il ne faudrait pas éternellement tenir Battista comme le seul responsable de l'accident. Ils étaient bien plus à faire de la luge dans une pente avalancheuse, non ?

"Kane, j'ai reçu un lettre de Londres hier. Je vois que tu as tenu parole et pris les contacts annoncés", commence Lucca Astrelli.

Devant le ton assez officiel et la compagnie que je ne comprends pas totalement, je décide de ne pas trop m'avancer et je me contente d'un hochement de tête. Lucca sort un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche.

"Le professeur Rogue et le maître de potions Black me proposent de les rencontrer ensemble. Ils posent aussi des tas de questions sur les symptômes de rejet que nous rencontrons... des questions pour toi, Kane." Je tends la main et il dépose le rouleau dedans. "Pour nous faire gagner du temps, j'ai demandé à Battista de venir répondre à tes questions."

Je regarde le jeune homme qui a l'air encore plus nerveux que précédemment. Ainsi il serait allergique à la potion, je comprends. Une excuse supplémentaire à son comportement "irresponsable" lors de ma première pleine lune, je réalise.

"Répondre à des questions, Battista", j'essaie d'alléger l'atmosphère. "Rien de bien douloureux !"

"Je... je n'ai jamais été très bon... pour les questions... Dottore."

"On va répondre ensemble", je tente de le rassurer. "Allons dans mon bureau", je propose en le guidant d'une main que je veux légère par l'épaule. Je me rends compte que Lucca nous a emboîté le pas et que Timandra est plus que curieuse de tous ces développements. "La confidentialité est clé dans la relation avec mes patients", je formule donc en leur faisant face.

"Mais c'est moi qui serai à Londres et qui parlerait avec eux. C'est bien que je comprenne un peu mieux de quoi on parle", objecte Lucca avec une espèce de fermeté raisonnable, bien agaçante mais bien difficile à contrer.

J'ai, trop de fois, répété que je n'irais pas à Londres avec lui pour faire machine arrière. Je m'efface donc pour les laisser entrer et je ferme la porte après avoir demandé à Timandra de ne nous déranger que pour des choses graves. En voilà au moins une qui n'a rien à me rétorquer. Je reviens vers mon bureau en leur faisant signe de prendre place sur les chaises. Je m'assois sur le coin du meuble, en étant tout à fait conscient de reprendre une des tactiques de mon père : fausse décontraction, situation dominante - comme le qualifiait si justement et impertinemment ma jumelle. Je crois que Lucca réalise bien ce que je fais mais décide de me laisser cette chance. Je déroule le parchemin et lis enfin ce que Severus et Drago ont écrit à Lucca : description des symptômes, des ressentis et de la condition physique générale et histoire médicale du sujet. Votre médecin devrait pouvoir vous aider, a indiqué l'adjoint historique de mon père. Je m'autorise à sourire parce que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre.

"Je ne savais pas que tu refusais la potion parce que tu la supportais mal, Battista", j'enchaîne.

"Sinon je la prendrais, Dottore", marmonne le garçon les yeux écarquillés.

"Et tes grands potes qui se jettent contre les portes, c'est la même chose ?"

"Je... on ne parle pas de ça", il souffle. Lucca opine en soutien. Donc, il y a sans doute les vrais rebelles et les autres. Intéressant, je décide.

"Le Conseil profite que Battista se sente assez en dette envers la communauté pour jouer le jeu de l'adaptation de la potion", lâche Lucca. Le garçon se ratatine sur sa chaise. J'ai décidément bien pitié de lui. Il y a ceux sur qui Lucca peut peser et les autres, aussi, je réalise.

"Ok", je soupire en décidant d'aller m'asseoir moi aussi. Les jeux de pouvoir ne m'ont jamais réussi. Ma légitimité est ailleurs. Je prends un parchemin et une plume. "Raconte-moi, Battista."

"Quoi donc, Dottore ?"

"Tu as été mordu quand ?"

Battista regarde Lucca comme s'il devait vérifier qu'il devait se soumettre à mes questions. Malheureusement, oui.

"L'été de mes douze ans... Je suis allé à la pêche... la nuit, tout seul... Il y avait une louve près de la rivière... J'avais déjà entendu qu'il ne fallait pas aller par là les nuits de pleine lune mais... je n'avais pas compris pourquoi... C'est tellement joli, une rivière sous la lune... Elle m'a sauté dessus depuis un rocher... J'ai essayé de sortir ma baguette mais je l'ai perdue... On s'est battus, elle m'a laissé pour noyé dans la rivière..."

Je trouve assez sidérant qu'il signale ce point-là et je le souligne presque à mon insu. Toute morsure est une petite mort mais la sienne est une double mort.

"Tes parents étaient sorciers ?", je vérifie. Battista acquiesce avec une douleur dans les yeux qui dit bien toute l'horreur de leur réaction. "Tous les deux ?" Nouvel acquiescement. "Qui t'a trouvé ?"

"Un paysan, le lendemain... un Babbano." Le mot italien pour Moldu est tellement joli, je pense, pas pour la première fois. "Il a cru que j'étais tombé des rochers.. à causes des blessures... Il m'a emmené au village où il dottore babbano m'a soigné et a dit que j'avais été mordu... Mes parents... mes parents... Ils m'ont emmené à Milan voir un médicomage... qui a confirmé... et qui leur a parlé d'ici..."

"Tu es arrivé ici à douze ans ?", je vérifie. La tristesse des yeux de Battista est une confirmation sans appel. "Tu as quel âge ?"

"Vingt et un."

Presque mon âge, je réalise avec une vraie sidération. J'avais mis ses traits marqués sur la lycanthropie, je réalise. Je lui aurais donné bien moins.

"Tu as revu tes parents ?" Ma question ne rencontre que la tête baissée de Battista. Lucca secoue la tête en guise de confirmation. Il y a dix ans, des familles vivaient déjà ici, mais la sienne n'a pas cherché à l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle vie. Je n'ose pas trop creuser. "Qui s'est occupé de lui ?"

"Un peu tout le monde. Surtout Lucio, mais... " Lucca a un geste ineffable comme s'il m'invitait à ne pas juger le manque de suivi du jeune Battista.

"Je... Lucio... Je... je sais que... Il a eu sa famille alors... je... et moi... et moi", hoquette maintenant le jeune homme. Je me lève et je viens lui prendre l'épaule.

"Quand Lucio a épousé Stella, Battista... Je peux dire que tu as été jaloux et que tu leur as tourné le dos quand Melchiorre est né ?", commente Lucca en me regardant plutôt qu'en attendant l'autorisation de Battista.

"Je... je sais qu'il ne voulait pas...", marmonne Battista sans relever la tête. "Mais il n'avait pas vraiment de place - je le sais bien..."

"Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lucio est allé se mettre sur le chemin d'une avalanche", je propose. Lucca approuve silencieusement.

Ça n'arrange pas l'envie de pleurer du jeune berger, mais je ne regrette pas que cela soit dit. Je viens d'une famille où l'on passe pas mal de temps à décortiquer les faits, à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, à écouter comment les autres les formulent. C'est parfois fastidieux et douloureux, mais ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

"Battista, je suis désolé de tout ce que tu as perdu. Mais le passé ne changera pas. Reste le futur. Une potion qui pourrait te convenir, vois ce qu'elle t'apporterait. Une transformation paisible, moins de fatigue, la possibilité de ne pas être un danger pour ceux qui voudraient vivre auprès de toi..."

"Qui donc !?"

"Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé qui que tout est perdu. Moi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé avec qui construire ma vie", je lui réponds en évitant de remettre Lucio sur le tapis ; je n'en sais pas assez.

"Toi, Dottore, toutes les filles t'aiment !" est le cri du coeur du jeune berger.

"Tu crois ça ?", je me marre, un peu nerveusement. Ma réputation ne finit pas de me sidérer. "Bon, reprenons, Battista. Elle est où cette morsure ?"

Il désigne son épaule tout en s'essuyant les yeux et puis déboutonne sa chemise avec fatalisme. Elle n'est pas trop horrible. Le collègue de Milan n'a pas déshonoré la profession. Comme tout garou prenant peu de potions, Battista a d'autres cicatrices. Certaines fraîches. Beaucoup mériteraient un traitement.

"Ok. Il va falloir qu'on s'occupe de toi, visiblement. Je te donnerai une pommade à mettre sur tout ça. Mais continuons. Donc tu es arrivé ici et tu as pris tout de suite de la potion ?"

Il opine en se rhabillant. "Et tu n'as pas supporté ?"

"Au début, ça allait... J'avais mal au ventre mais... ça allait... puis, vers quinze ans, je me suis mis à vomir, à chaque fois plus violemment... Je n'ai plus pu en prendre une goutte. Ça aurait été gâcher." il essaie d'argumenter. "C'est aussi pour ça que je me suis éloigné de Lucio et Stella... Et si j'avais mordu Melchiorre ?"

"Ok", je répète, en prenant des notes mentales. À Sainte-Mangouste, on aurait eu des plumes papotes. Il est des petits luxes qu'on ne mesure que quand on les a perdus. "Tu as parlé d'une baguette tout à l'heure : tu l'as toujours ?" Il la sort d'une poche interne de sa veste en peau de mouton. Elle est un peu sale, pas spécialement entretenue, mais en bon état. "Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Olivier et crin de licorne."

Un truc assez paisible, je juge silencieusement. Plus adapté aux métamorphoses et aux charmes qu'aux sorts offensifs. C'est un peu comme si la magie avait eu d'autres projets pour lui que d'en faire un garou berger perdu dans des montagnes isolées. Pauvre garçon.

"Tu sais faire quoi avec ?"

"Hum... pas grand-chose, Dottore... M'éclairer... allumer un feu... des choses simples... Je venais juste de commencer à apprendre quand j'ai été mordu..."

Il a un regard ouvertement désolé pour Lucca qui, lui, est devenu de marbre. Je dirais que le second a déjà dû essayer de lui proposer des formations et que ça n'a pas marché. Je sors ma propre baguette et un pendule et passe quelques minutes à mesurer l'aura de Battista. Sa spatialisation est complète ; il a grandi dans un monde sorcier, n'a pas refusé sa magie, a même commencé une formation magique fondamentale. Il devrait donc être capable d'une puissance et d'une concentration bien supérieures à ce qu'il a décrit. Toujours assez en cohérence avec son histoire est la stase nette que je ressens. Il a cessé de nourrir sa relation avec sa magie - sans doute en réaction au rejet de ses parents - et son aura ne s'est pas développée en intensité. Ça n'est pas irréversible ; il n'est pas très âgé, je commente mentalement. J'ai vu des cas pires à Sainte-Mangouste comme à la Fondation, ou même ici depuis que je suis arrivé. La projection, logiquement, est quasi inexistante. Il faudrait commencer par ça si on voulait l'aider à développer sa magie.

"De vrais pouvoirs que tu ne travailles pas et qui donc restent latents", je commente à haute voix.

"Tu peux voir ça, Dottore ?", s'étonne Battista d'une toute petite voix.

"Très clairement. Il faudrait que tu aies l'envie d'y arriver, que tu te laisses guider et que tu acceptes de ne pas y arriver du premier coup", je continue en repassant derrière mon bureau pour compléter mes notes.

"Tu entends, Battista ?", souligne Lucca.

"Je... j'ai perdu toutes mes chances d'être un sorcier", proteste l'interpelé. "C'est ce qu'a dit mon père... et il enseigne à l'université de Florence !"

"N'importe quoi", je réponds avant Lucca. "Je connais un paquet de loups-garous qui savent très bien se servir de leur baguette, Battista, et, mieux que ça, un plus grand paquet de soi-disant sorciers qui n'ont pas tes capacités latentes. C'est juste l'image que tu te fais du truc."

Battista me regarde avec un espoir qu'il refuse d'exprimer. Je me demande quel est le nom de son père. Tiziano saurait peut-être. J'aurais bien envie d'aller lui dire le fond de ma pensée.

"Mais on aura sans doute l'occasion d'en reparler. Je vais rédiger tout ça un peu mieux - le professeur Rogue n'aime pas le travail à moitié fait. Je te l'apporte après, Lucca", je conclus avec un regard pour la pendule que j'ai accrochée au mur. Je ne peux pas passer l'après-midi sur cette affaire.

"Je te cherche d'autres volontaires, Dottore, mais ce n'est pas facile", soupire Lucca Astrelli en se levant.

"J'avoue que je regrette qu'on n'en ait pas parlé avant. J'aurais demandé à Defné de creuser de son côté... J'imagine qu'il nous faut des exemples variés pour décider les autres..."

Battista soupire, et je mesure qu'il est assez désolé de s'être interdit de refuser. Il y a une dimension à tout cela qui m'échappe encore, je décide.

oooo

Ce que Lo Paradiso retient de mon examen de Battista, ce n'est pas qu'on pourrait lui faire supporter la potion tue-loup, plus exactement lui proposer enfin une potion adaptée, mais que je peux mesurer les auras. Je le mesure dès le lendemain quand je vais avec Defné et Rosabel voir le minuscule Celio collé contre la poitrine de son Papa. Je dois jurer que je le ferai "dès que possible" après avoir, moi, juré qu'il était trop jeune pour que l'examen soit fiable. Ça ne modère en rien les autres mères qui viennent en bande au dispensaire pour vérifier que leurs enfants ont des pouvoirs magiques. Silvia, la compagne d'Andrea, mène la première bande ; elle s'est sans doute rappelée de notre conversation lors de la première pleine lune.

Je revois ainsi un certain nombre des enfants que j'ai testés à l'école et je rencontre la majorité de ceux qui sont trop jeunes pour y aller. Mes collègues sont un peu sidérées par ce nouvel afflux, puis elles réagissent chacune à leur façon ; Timandra est ouvertement fière de me voir répondre à la demande ; Rosabel observe avec une réserve marquée mais pas hostile ; Defné est totalement fascinée et veut en savoir plus.

"Tu peux mesurer la composition des auras, même en développement ?", elle m'interroge le dimanche matin.

Je sais qu'elle va partir dans la journée et nous n'avons re-discuté de rien, et ça continue de me gêner comme une piqûre d'insecte. Cette conversation "professionnelle" est même sans doute notre premier échange depuis la pleine lune. Je mesure la curiosité de quelqu'un qui perçoit et utilise les auras mais ne sait pas les analyser. Et je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas partager ce que je sais.

"J'ai appris à en distinguer et caractériser les trois dimensions : spatialisation cérébrale ; rythme de développement ; et capacité de projection. Est-ce que le sujet mobilise tout son cerveau ou non ? Est-ce que l'aura est développée et stable ou en développement, ou à l'arrêt ? On dit stasée, voire infra-stasée", je développe en mettant de la crème et du sucre dans mon café. "Est-ce que la projection magique est nette ?"

"Tu peux le faire sur tout le monde ?", elle insiste.

"Les enfants, surtout très petits, avant sept ans, tu ne peux pas être totalement formel. Tu as des cas connus de développement précoce qui stasent pour des tas de raisons. Tu as des gens qui ne se développent que très tard... Même si les travaux de la Fondation auprès de sorciers non dépistés jeunes, non formés selon les normes occidentales, etc, ont de beaucoup élargi la vision du développement possible de la magie... Le professeur Frazier parle d'individualisation du développement."

"Et tu as appris ça à cause de la fondation de ton père ?"

"J'ai été en contact avec les travaux parce que... d'abord, ma belle soeur par alliance est l'une des premières langues de plomb du Ministère à avoir bossé dessus ; avec mes deux principaux mentors à Sainte-Mangouste - dont le professeur Frazier... Par ailleurs, j'avais choisi de travailler sur la mémoire... donc le cerveau, donc l'aura."

"Et tu te retrouves là, avec nous, dans ce dispensaire de montagne", souligne Defné avec un sourire entendu. Le même qu'elle a eu pour me féliciter de mon oniromancie. Il faudrait que j'en sache plus de son propre parcours, je réalise, sans oser poser de questions.

"Je ne suis pas un chercheur. Il y a assez de chercheurs dans ma famille. Je suis un praticien. Je suis très content de réduire des fractures ou d'apprendre comment s'occuper des prématurés", je lui oppose.

"Mais les enfants", ose Timandra. "Tu as dit, on ne peut pas être formel mais... tu peux dire quoi alors, Dottore ?"

Je prends mon temps pour répondre parce que je sais que ce que je vais dire va être rapporté. Rien que le regard scrutateur de Rosabel m'invite à la plus grande prudence.

"Je répète qu'on ne peut être sûr de rien, mais je dis si je vois les bases d'un développement magique ou plus. Globalement, si vous voulez savoir, je n'ai pas vu quiconque jusqu'ici qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un vrai cracmol irrécupérable", je formule. "Les garous sont généralement en déni de leurs capacités. Je suis sûre que vous le savez autant que moi ; pas besoin d'étudier les auras pour le dire. Mais leurs descendants - les Sangs de Lune - sont très très très rarement des cracmols ; ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils ne peuvent que résulter d'un brassage de gènes bénéfiques et que l'effet de la lune accroît leur sensibilité à la magie... Tous ici, qu'ils soient garou, sorcier ou sang de lune, ont des pouvoirs qui doivent être développés, catalysés. Tous peuvent apprendre ce qu'ils veulent. C'est une question de... moyens et de... volonté..."

Rosie soupire et Timandra a l'air de douter. Je choisis de me concentrer sur la seconde.

"Timandra, tu ne cesses de nous montrer combien tu peux apprendre des choses. Tu fais des patronus ; tu parles anglais et tu sais poser des sortilèges de traduction", je lui rappelle.

"Parce que vous...êtes généreux, tous les trois."

"Parce qu'on te montre, c'est tout."

"Ça, c'est vrai", estime Rosabel, avec une expression très sérieuse. "Il y a quinze ans, il n'y avait pas d'école ici ; il y a cinq ans pas de dispensaire... Mais tout ça change... lentement mais ça change." Elle a un sourire complice pour moi que je n'ai plus vu depuis des semaines pour conclure : "Il Dottore a raison sur le fond."

oooo

 **Casting (par ordre d'apparition)**

 **Defné Karaman** Médicomage turque, de mère syrienne, obstétricienne. Aide des réfugiés à passer la frontière italienne.

 **Meninha** Chienne de Kane, Border Colley

 **Beatrice et Fabio** Couple de Lo Paradiso. Elle est moldue, il est garou. Elle attend un bébé

 **Zeno** Garou italien. Berger. Mari de Rosabel. Père de Alphaus

 **Rosabel** Garou britannique. Amie d'enfance et ex petite amie de Kane. Sage-femme. Femme de Zeno et mère de Alphaus.

 **Lucio** Garou italien. Berger. Mari de Stella. Père de Melchiorre et Leacana. Mentor de Battista.

 **Battista** Garou italien. Berger. A provoqué une avalanche qui a blessé Lucio. Allergique à la potion Tue-Loup.

 **Lucca Astrelli** Garou italien. responsable des formations à Lo Paradiso. Mari de Aradia et père de Roméo.

 **Silvia** Compagne moldue d'Andrea, le chef des gardes.

 **Professeur Frazier** Mentor de Kane à Sainte-Mangouste sur les auras. On l'a vu témoigner dans Dans une famille normale

 **Timandra Farfallin** Sang de Lune italienne. Infirmière.

Merci pour toutes les reviews. J'essaie d'apprivoiser l'actualité en me planquant derrière Kane... qui a différents hypogriffes à fouetter comme vous l'aurez remarqué. A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Les mots qui portent

**13 | Les mots qui portent**

"Kane", questionne Rosabel depuis le seuil de mon bureau. "Beatrice et Fabio... ils veulent savoir quand tu passeras voir Celio, leur bébé..."

Je viens de finir la mise à jour de mes dossiers ; elle va visiblement rentrer chez elle. J'entends Timandra qui lance des sorts de nettoyage dans la petite cuisine. Une journée qui se termine.

"Le petit ne va pas bien ?", je m'inquiète avec sincérité. La pédiatrie magique n'est pas mon meilleur terrain malgré mes six neveux.

"Si, si, il grandit et il grossit ; l'allaitement se met en place... Mais la dottoressa a dit que tu passerais, alors ils veulent savoir quand."

Rosie a mis autant de dérision possible dans les deux mots italiens - la dottoressa - dans sa phrase en anglais. Je subodore que le problème pourtant cette fois est moins Defné elle-même que l'autorité du médecin sur la sage-femme. Cette éternelle lutte entre le savoir et l'empathie. Et j'incarne une partie de ce problème.

"On avait dit une fois par semaine", je réfléchis à haute voix sans relever le reste. "J'aurais dit vendredi, mais si avant c'est mieux, je peux passer quand ils veulent..."

"Vendredi, c'est bien", elle estime.

"Tu y vas quand ?"

"En début d'après-midi, ça m'arrange", elle indique un peu sur la défensive.

"Tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ou que je te rejoigne ?" La question a l'air de la surprendre.

"Tu veux en profiter pour ne pas y aller ?", je propose, complice et souriant.

"Je ne cherche pas à échapper à mes responsabilités !"

"Merlin, ai-je dit ça ?", je m'enquiers un peu fraîchement. Au temps pour la complicité et le sourire. On se regarde longuement, et elle finit par hausser les épaules. "Tu vois une... plus-value quelconque à ce que j'y aille seul, à un autre moment que toi ?", je creuse.

"Non, pas vraiment", elle admet. "Je pensais juste que tu voudrais..."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

Nouvel haussement d'épaules ; un coup d'oeil par dessus l'épaule. Peut-être qu'elle regrette que Timandra parle maintenant anglais, je me dis.

"Tu peux entrer et fermer cette porte", je propose avec un coup d'oeil suggestif sur ma baguette sortie. Je peux rendre cette conversation inécoutable.

Elle hésite puis s'exécute. Quand elle me voit lever la baguette, elle ajoute très bas : "Elle va penser quoi ?"

"Timandra ? Qu'on se parle. Je serai très content qu'on se parle, Rosabel. Je trouve très désagréable qu'on n'y arrive plus", je développe en essayant toujours de garder la voix la plus neutre possible.

"Je préfère que tu ne jettes pas de sort."

Je médite sur la jalousie avouée de Zeno, sur les rumeurs qui semblent prendre autant de place à Lo Paradiso qu'à Poudlard, et repose ma baguette. Je prendrai ses règles. Rosabel reste debout, et je décide de quitter mon siège derrière le bureau. Rééquilibrer les pouvoirs symboliques, dirait Papa.

"Donc, vendredi, ensemble ou pas ?", je résume en me plantant face à elle.

"Tu ne veux pas leur faire le grand jeu de la médecine magique moderne ?", elle questionne sur un ton sans doute très étudié - fausse naïveté, fausse blague, rien de vrai.

"Ça les dérangera moins, une seule visite, non ? Et ils te connaissent et te font confiance, non ?", je tente.

"Si", elle admet du bout des lèvres. Elle n'acceptera pas mon offre de paix aussi facilement.

"C'est d'être avec moi, le problème ?", j'insiste. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne façon de prendre la question, mais il faut bien l'affronter.

"Besoin d'une assistante ?", elle questionne âprement.

"Ok, je peux y aller seul, si ça te met dans cet état. Encore heureux que tu arrives à supporter Defné", je soupire malheureusement peu surpris du tour de la conversation.

Rosabel me regarde par en dessous, comme si elle doutait de ma sincérité.

"Tu devrais aller te plaindre", elle lâche.

"Le martyr lycanthropique devrait être reconnu comme une maladie mentale magique", je lui réponds.

"Fais-en donc un article !"

"Donne-moi tort, pour une fois !", je rétorque.

"Pardon ?"

"Depuis qu'on a fermé cette porte, la conversation va exactement aussi mal que je pouvais le craindre. Sans surprise."

"C'est de ma faute !?", elle s'offusque une main sur la poitrine.

"Tu entretiens avec passion l'idée que je te méprise..."

"Je... tu me veux aux ordres !"

"Merlin, j'avoue que ça serait un truc de dingue", je me marre douloureusement. "Je te rassure mes ambitions sont quand même moins élevées que ça !" Rosabel ne dit rien, et je décide que je peux développer : "Je sais très exactement où s'arrête mon expertise professionnelle, Rosie. On ne pourrait pas penser complémentarité et non compétition ?"

"Je ne suis pas médecin", elle articule en croisant ses bras dans un signe de défi.

Moi, j'écarte les bras pour répondre : "Et moi, pas sage-femme et pas plus loup-garou. Je suis prêt à le reconnaître devant tout le Réfectoire si t'en as besoin..."

Rosabel reste plantée de longues secondes avant de lâcher d'une voix enrouée. Ses bras se sont presque tendus vers moi pour le faire.

"Je... Kane... Il faut qu'on... Je ne suis pas ton ennemie."

"Moi non plus."

"Je sais bien", elle soupire.

"Vraiment ?"

"Je... je suis désolée d'avoir... Tu es le médecin et le responsable de ce dispensaire ; il faut que j'arrête de prendre toutes tes décisions comme des critiques personnelles...", elle lâche d'une voix monocorde.

"Ce serait magnifique", j'admets en y mettant mon sourire charmeur. Elle essaie de se retenir de rire mais échoue. Le rire est un peu jaune mais il est là.

"Et Defné a raison de proposer que tu le voies une fois par semaine ; tu es là, ne pas t'utiliser serait stupide", elle concède.

"Merci", je commente en pariant silencieusement qu'elle répète un truc que Defné lui a dit. Jusque dans les mots utilisés, ça ne ressemble pas à du Rosabel. En y repensant sa première résolution non plus.

"Faut aussi que j'arrête de jouer les grandes soeurs avec toi...", elle rajoute dans un soupir résigné.

Ça, ça ressemble davantage à une leçon qu'elle se serait faite à elle-même. Ce serait trop simple de lui dire oui, je décide. Je voudrais qu'on sorte égaux et amis de cette conversation. Je sais, je suis naïf et présomptueux, mais je voudrais vraiment.

"Rosie, j'ai déjà une soeur jumelle, mais on se connait depuis trop longtemps pour que je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi", je commence donc en y mettant toute la foi collective des Lupin en l'humilité, la reconnaissance de l'autre et la discussion. _Papa, aide-moi._ "Ce n'est pas que tu t'inquiètes ou que tu me critiques que je trouve... blessant, c'est que... Tu viendrais me dire, je ne sais pas moi, tu ne devrais pas encourager Aporia, je te répondrais sur le fond ; et pour te donner raison. Mais que tu alimentes l'idée que je pourrais profiter d'elle en racontant que je suis un coureur... Je mérite vraiment ça, Rosie ?"

Elle s'empourpre.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça..."

"Non ?"

"On m'a demandé si tu étais avec quelqu'un... J'ai dit que tu venais de rompre après une relation inhabituellement longue... On m'a posé des questions, j'ai dit la vérité, Kane. Sur toi et moi. Sur ton... penchant pour les filles... Comme tu es inhabituellement gentil... les mecs d'ici ont préféré l'idée que tu étais un dragueur..."

Je note qu'elle essaie de diffuser la faute mais je me fiche un peu de savoir qui pourrait être le coupable. Il est possible qu'elle n'ait sincèrement pas mesuré l'impact de ce qu'elle disait ; il est possible que la rumeur ait dépassé ses propos.

"Je ne vais pas mélanger le travail et la bagatelle", je décide de poser en m'asseyant sur le coin du bureau. "Je mesure combien Lo Paradiso est, quelque part, pire que Poudlard. Et surtout, et je te parle à toi, à mon amie d'enfance : je ne suis pas deux secondes prêt à me lancer dans une relation amoureuse sérieuse. Je digère toujours la très grosse baffe d'une certaine Eolynn Camden... Je peux trouver des filles jolies, mais je ne suis certainement pas prêt à laisser à l'une d'elle une chance de me redire que je suis gentil mais décevant ; inconsistant ; que je ne connais pas l'engagement ; ou Chernobog sait quoi du même genre."

"Chernobog ?", relève Rosabel avec un sourire entendu. Elle a toujours adoré les divinités magiques exotiques - même russes et maléfiques - créativement invoquées par ma mère. "Ça va si mal que ça ?", elle rajoute plus gentiment. Je hausse les épaules.

Ma vieille copine soupire et se laisse tomber sur une des chaises.

"Je suis sincèrement désolée, Kane", elle promet en prenant ma main. "Tu ne mérites pas ça..."

"Si, sans doute. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je fais mal... Zeno m'a dit quelque chose qui tourne depuis dans ma tête..."

"Zeno !", elle s'affole immédiatement. Sa main a failli s'enfuir.

"Je l'aime beaucoup, Zeno, Rosie. Il t'aime ; il est prêt à oublier son amour propre pour toi... C'est une sacrée preuve d'amour", je lui oppose en la regardant dans les yeux. Je vois les questions qui y tournent et qu'elle n'ose pas poser. J'aurais sans doute rarement une telle opportunité de faire un petit discours. De donner des gages en espérant qu'ils nourrissent notre amitié réciproque. "J'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais été amoureux comme il sait être amoureux. Pour Eolynn, j'ai pris des distances débiles avec ma mère ; ce n'est pas ce qu'elle demandait ; ça ne l'aidait en rien ; ça a fait souffrir tout le monde... Je n'ai certainement pas fait passer le bien-être de mes proches avant le mien. C'était plus simple de compartimenter mes relations... Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi amoureux que je le croyais..."

"Si... mais tu souffres de son départ", elle remarque très doucement. Quelle est la dernière fois qu'elle m'a parlé aussi doucement ?

"Peut-être pas tant que cela... Je souffre de la gifle portée à mon amour propre... Je souffre de réaliser tout que je ne sais pas... mais pas tant de son absence à elle", je réponds avec sincérité. C'est ce que murmurent les étoiles la nuit, quand je cherche le sommeil.

"Tu as toujours aimé compliquer les choses", elle soupire avec un demi-sourire.

"Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, je crois."

"Je suis sûre que... un jour, tu tomberas amoureux de la bonne personne, Kane... de quelqu'un avec qui... tu découvriras... qui tu es vraiment, sans passer des heures à gamberger..."

"J'accepte avec plaisir ta malédiction", je prétends en faisant le pitre - semblant d'invoquer une boule de cristal invisible. Elle sourit jusqu'à que ses yeux tombent sur la pendule.

"Il faut que j'y aille, Kane. Je dois récupérer Alphaus", elle indique en se levant. " Tu viens dîner ?"

"Ce soir ?", je m'étonne sincèrement.

"Ce sera meilleur que le réfectoire et... Zeno sera content..."

"Il le mérite", je souligne.

"Merlin, Kane, tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?" Je décide de ne pas répondre et elle le voit très bien. C'est son tour de donner des gages. "Zeno dit que tu en as de la patience avec moi ; que si un berger lui faisait tant d'ennuis au boulot... qu'avant il ne croyait pas à l'amitié entre... un homme et une femme... Tu lui as parlé quand ?"

"Il est venu à moi, un matin, je promenais Meninha."

"Merlin", elle frémit.

"Il a bien fait", je souligne. "Nous connaissant, têtus comme on est, tous les deux, on aurait pu continuer un bon moment..."

Elle considère ma sortie et finit par conclure : "T'es là pour dix-neuf heures, comme ça tu vois Alphaus un peu ?"

"Sans faute", je promets.

oo

Il neige toute la journée de jeudi. Des flocons serrés, sans vent, comme une preuve de la gravité terrestre. Ça a commencé dans la nuit, avant mon réveil. Ça n'arrête pas à aucun moment. Timandra vient jusqu'au dispensaire dans une expression honorable de sa conscience professionnelle. On attend en vain que quiconque se sente assez malade pour venir jusqu'à nous. Je prends le temps de parler anglais avec elle et de la pousser dans ses retranchements grammaticaux et lexicaux. Il faut bien dire que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. En début d'après-midi, je la renvoie chez elle en promettant que je n'hésiterais pas à la contacter si quoi que ce soit arrivait.

J'envisage de dresser une sorte de bilan de trois mois de pratique et de l'envoyer à mes mentors de Sainte-Mangouste. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à sortir un parchemin. Je reste là, derrière la fenêtre à regarder tomber et s'accumuler la neige. Ça me rappelle un peu inopportunément mon premier baiser avec Rosabel. Un dimanche de neige en quatrième année. Impossible de sortir. Nos devoirs étaient finis depuis bien longtemps. Je lui ai proposé une exploration illicite de Poudlard, et elle a évidemment dit oui. La quasi totalité de mes condisciples auraient fait de même ; j'en suis bien conscient. On a fini dans cette salle basse que Harry et Cyrus avaient choisie comme leur ultime refuge et qu'ils nous avaient transmis l'année précédente;.

"Vous l'utilisiez quand ?", avait questionné Iris les sourcils froncés.

"Avant même que Cyrus soit élève", avait reconnu Harry souvent plus prompt que notre autre grand frère à admettre qu'ils pouvaient nous cacher de choses. "Mais vous auriez pu la trouver vous-mêmes. On l'a bien trouvée, nous !"

C'est dans cette salle que j'avais osé embrasser Rosabel. Notre amitié était ancienne ; mon admiration pour elle - louve, brillante, courageuse et fière - , totale. Restaient des tas de choses dont ni elle ni moi n'avions la maîtrise. La réaction de nos condisciples nous avait séparés lentement mais sûrement ; davantage quand les gens s'étaient enthousiasmés que quand ils avaient condamné. Rosie avait fini par penser que j'avais fait un choix politique et idéologique en l'embrassant. Idéologique et politique sont des mots que j'ai laissés à ma jumelle, il y a tellement longtemps ! J'avais donc ri quand l'hypothèse m'avait atteint. Rosie ne me l'avait jamais réellement pardonné. Elle avait décrété que j'étais un sorcier prétentieux et supérieur, qui croyait connaître le problème de la lycanthropie alors que j'en avais une image romantique et trompeuse ; je crois que j'en oublie, mais ces deux-là, je les avais entendus suffisamment. On devait sans doute mettre sur notre enfance partagée, le fait qu'on soit restés amis.

Hier, Zeno m'avait reçu comme un patricien vénitien dans leur maison de pierres sèches du village. Alphaus dans les bras, il m'avait montré les dernières améliorations. Les tapis orientaux achetés au marché ; le nouveau poêle plus efficace... un confort domestique qui ne me faisait pas spécialement envie mais dont j'étais content de les voir bénéficier. J'avais cru vouloir m'enfuir puis j'avais cédé à leur amitié sincère et j'étais rentré très tard.

"Qu'est-ce que je veux, moi ?", je murmure le nez collé contre la fenêtre froide.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. C'est la faim, biologique et impérieuse, qui me réveille de ma transe. Mon exploration de la cuisine est triste à mourir et je décide d'enfiler ma veste et de descendre au réfectoire malgré la neige.

Meninha jappe de joie sur mes talons, me rappelant que je ne l'ai pas sortie de la journée. Elle court en avant, s'enfonce dans la neige fraîche, se roule dedans.

"Arrête, tu vas être toute mouillée !", je m'agace.

Elle me regarde mais ne semble pas réellement prendre l'ordre au sérieux et plonge avec délice dans la prochaine congère. Je l'en tire sans ménagement par le collier.

"J'ai dit : non !"

Quand la petite chienne se couche dans la neige en gémissant, je me sens particulièrement nul. Est-ce que je projette sur elle une frustration machiste et stupide ? Est-ce que je ne me fiche pas profondément qu'elle soit mouillée ? Un sort, et on n'en parlera plus. Je la lâche, et elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux inquiets.

"C'est bon", je soupire. "Roule-toi dans la neige si ça t'amuse..."

Elle ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. C'est accompagné par un bonhomme de neige ambulant que j'arrive au village. Il est déjà tard, et les premiers rentrent chez eux. Je croise ainsi des tanneurs et des bergers qui me saluent rapidement ; certains s'amusent de l'état de Meninha. Mais la neige ne se prête pas à des conversations longues.

Quand j'arrive au réfectoire, deux ombres s'enfoncent dans un recoin. Je n'aurais peut-être pas remarqué si Meninha ne s'était pas élancée vers eux en jappant de joie. Des gens qu'elle connait et apprécie.

"Dottore", finit par me saluer Timandra sortant de l'ombre, en essayant de repousser la chienne vers moi.

"Je viens dîner", je raconte faute de meilleure idée.

"Ah oui, il n'y avait plus rien !", elle s'excuse de manière assez prévisible.

"Pas grave, j'imagine que vous n'avez pas tout mangé !"

"Non, il doit rester de quoi", elle admet, un peu nerveuse. Elle tente encore d'empêcher Meninha de rejoindre quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle ne tient pas à ce que je sache avec qui elle est, je réalise. Mais la petite chienne prend ça pour un jeu et passe l'obstacle avec joie et un jappement de victoire. C'est quelqu'un qu'elle connait aussi bien que Timandra.

"Ilario ?", je m'enquiers donc logiquement. La tête de Timandra confirme.

"Dottore", me salue le jeune garde en sortant de l'ombre à son tour. Meninha saute autour de lui contente de voir un des humains qu'elle connaît depuis sa naissance.

"Vous jouez à cache-cache ?", je souris. Ils ont l'air de deux grands gosses confrontés pour avoir fait le mur. "Hé, ne faites pas cette tête-là. Félicitations !" Leurs regards surpris me font sourire. "Je ne dirai rien à personne", je promets.

"Grazie mille, Dottore !", souffle Timandra. "Ça va tellement vite ici, les rumeurs ! On veut... un peu de temps ! Être... sûrs !"

"Vous êtes assez grands pour que je dorme tranquille", je commente sobrement. "À demain, Timandra. Ilario... "

La première personne sur qui je tombe en entrant dans le réfectoire est Aporia en train de se disputer avec son père parce qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer.

"Dottore !", elle se jette presque dans mes bras. "Dottore, dites-lui que je suis assez grande pour rester plus tard ici..."

Je croise le regard courroucé du père et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à ne pas sympathiser. Je me demande s'il a remarqué avec qui sa fille aînée est partie. Il doit avoir l'impression qu'un paquet de trucs lui échappent.

"Aporia, ce n'est pas tellement une question d'âge mais de repos et de temps qu'il fait dehors", je tente un peu au hasard.

"Mais je ne vais pas me perdre !", elle s'exaspère.

C'est exactement le même argument que mes nièces, Aelys et Esperanza, quand elles prétendaient aller seules à une foire moldue installée dans le parc de notre quartier à Londres contre l'avis de leurs parents l'été dernier. Leurs aînés étant absents, j'avais proposé de les accompagner, moi, ce que leurs pères respectifs avaient apprécié plus que les intéressées. "Tu nous dois bien ça", avait supposé Cyrus dans son style décomplexé. "Mieux que rien", avait soupiré Aelys.

"Si ça peut déminer la situation", je propose donc. "Je viens dîner. Je peux la raccompagner en partant..."

"Vous êtes trop gentil, Dottore", commente le père en me regardant avec un mélange de suspicion et de soulagement. "D'habitude, elle reste avec Timandra mais elle est déjà partie..."

"Je compte dîner vite ; ça ne sera pas long", je rajoute.

Le solide tanneur nous salue d'un signe de tête et enfile une lourde cape doublée et sort sans un autre mot.

"Tu es mon sauveur, Dottore !", affirme Aporia en m'accompagnant vers la cuisine et en s'occupant elle-même de me faire un plateau.

Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle; le temps sans doute. La plupart sont en train de terminer. À une des tables, il y a un groupe d'hommes plutôt jeunes et un gamin qui a l'air de s'ennuyer ferme. Je reconnais le jeune Teo dont j'ai mesuré l'aura à l'école. Il accompagne visiblement son oncle Cecilio, le type qui ne peut pas me voir. Je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais vu le jeune garçon au réfectoire avant. Suivant mon regard, Aporia me renseigne :

"Cecilio s'est battu avec les Autrichiens - les parents de Hannelore - chez qui d'habitude Teo dîne... Quand le Conseil va savoir ça !"

Hannelore, la petite née moldue autrichienne, je me souviens avant d'étudier Aporia en soufflant sur ma soupe. Je la sais fascinée par les rebelles comme Cecilio. Sans doute de son âge. Là, elle semble quand même juger qu'il est allé trop loin. Je me demande mollement si le lui faire remarquer serait déroger à ma résolution de ne pas trop m'engager auprès d'elle.

"Il est tard. Cecilio devrait aller le coucher", elle soupire sans que je sache si elle dit cela parce qu'elle le pense ou parce qu'elle croit que ça me plait. Le fait est que le môme a l'air aussi épuisé que de s'ennuyer. Son regard tombe sur nous et après une très courte hésitation, il décide de venir nous rejoindre.

"Bonsoir, Dottore."

"Salut Teo", je lui souris en entamant ma polenta gratinée. "Comment vas-tu ?"

Le gamin jette un regard à Aporia et souffle : "J'espère qu'on.. qu'on pourra rester..."

Ma main en reste en suspens. J'ai sans doute minimisé l'affaire, je réalise. Aporia a dit "se battre", et Cecilio n'est pas un garçon mesuré même en dehors de la pleine lune.

"Dis-moi, ils sont blessés ?", je demande très bas.

"Non.. enfin, rien de grave, je crois... Il les a... bousculés parce que... Ils voulaient juste bien faire... Ils n'auraient pas dû.. Je leur avais dit... que valait mieux pas lui en reparler", raconte le garçon.

"De quoi, Teo ?"

Le gosse hésite puis souffle :

"De ma baguette... Cezar et Catalina disent que Hannelore et moi on devrait avoir une baguette.. ils veulent nous emmener à Florence..."

"Chez Arbori", complète Aporia. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va sortir sa propre baguette pour prouver qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle.

"Et Cecilio ?", je me concentre sur Teo.

"Il dit que ça ne sert à rien..."

Je me rappelle mon examen de l'aura de Teo et j'opine dans le vide. Est-ce que Cecilio est juste jaloux ? Juste bête ? Comme s'il avait compris que nous parlions de lui, le jeune berger est maintenant planté devant notre table. À son arrivée, Teo s'est immédiatement levé et écarté.

"Je disais juste bonjour..."

"Dottore", commence Cecilio sans un regard pour son neveu. "Je ne veux pas vous voir lui mettre des idées de grandeur dans la tête... Une aura ! Et puis quoi encore ! Est-ce que j'en ai une d'aura !?"

"Tout le monde en a une, hein, Dottore ?", estime Aporia.

"Oui, tout le monde", je confirme lentement. Je mesure mentalement combien de temps il me faudrait pour sortir ma baguette dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Invoquer mon Animagus sera sans doute plus rapide quand il faudra aller plus vite que le poing droit du jeune berger.

"Peut-être, Dottore, mais m'est avis que tout le monde n'en a pas besoin. C'est un truc pour les mauviettes, les sorciers qui ont peur de se salir les mains, qui ne savent pas se servir de leur corps et qui s'enferment avec les femmes et les enfants aux pleines lunes..."

L'insulte est créative et précise. Le pire est qu'elle me touche, sans doute même plus qu'il ne l'espère. Aporia est outrée et s'attend à ce que je réponde. Le silence est total dans le réfectoire. Me voilà le champion involontaire d'une vision du monde, je mesure avec amertume.

"Tu tiens réellement à te battre avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ?", je finis par demander.

"Pas grand chose à perdre."

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi rester avec des faibles, des femmes et des enfants, alors ?", je lui oppose.

"Tu te crois malin, hein, Dottore ?"

"Non, Cecilio. Vraiment pas. Je sais très bien que je ne ferai pas le poids si on se bat physiquement. Je sais aussi que, par contre, si je sors ma baguette, j'aurai le dessus."

"Vous n'en aurez pas le temps, Dottore", juge Cecilio satisfait.

"Tout se jouera donc sur la rapidité et non sur la force..."

Il lance son poing avant la fin de ma phrase, je me transforme d'instinct, deux fois de suite pour me retrouver de l'autre côté de la table, la baguette pointée vers lui qui cligne des yeux.

"J'ai malheureusement rencontré un certain nombre d'adeptes de la force brute dans ma vie", je lui signale.

"Je vais t'assomer !", il hurle en sautant sur la table. Mon sortilège part en même temps. Il s'écroule.

"Non, c'est moi", je constate en rempochant ma baguette et en prenant son pouls. Entre mon père, ma mère, mes frères et ma soeur, je serais déshonoré si je ne réussissais pas parfaitement un Repoustout. "Désolé, Teo... Vous habitez loin ? On devrait le mettre au lit... il en a pour quelques heures."

Le garçon a de grands yeux écarquillés, sidérés mais presque joyeux, je dirais.

"Tu vas le porter, Dottore ?"

"Mais non, un sort de lévitation fera ça très bien", je soupire en enfilant ma veste. "On est partis", j'ajoute, et Aporia et Teo ne me font pas attendre.

Les autres spectateurs s'écartent et nous ouvrent les portes dans un silence assez assourdissant. Une femme demande si on ne devrait pas prévenir les gardes ; je les laisse seuls juges.

Teo et son oncle occupent une sorte d'appartement à l'arrière d'une maison plus grande. L'accès est difficile parce que la neige n'a pas été correctement dégagée. L'intérieur est sans ordre, sans confort et sans âme. Meninha renifle partout sans se calmer. Voir voler le corps devant moi l'a beaucoup excitée. Cecilio tressaille à peine quand je le dépose sur son lit. Aporia enlève les flocons de neige qui se sont amoncelés sur lui avec un torchon avant de lui ôter ses chaussures et de replacer les couvertures sur lui sans plus de cérémonie.

"Il va bien", j'annonce après avoir de nouveau vérifié son pouls. "Teo, est-ce qu'il peut s'en prendre à toi s'il se réveille ?"

"Tu peux dire la vérité au Dottore", l'encourage Aporia ce qui est une confirmation en soi.

"Parfois... s'il est en colère contre quelqu'un d'autre... mais qu'il ne peut pas...", admet Teo à regret.

"Prends tes affaires pour dormir et pour l'école", je décide.

"Vous voulez l'emmener au dispensaire, Dottore ? C'est loin et... Il peut venir chez moi", annonce Aporia.

"Si ton père accepte", je lui rappelle.

"Cecilio ne tentera jamais de se battre avec lui", elle estime.

"Tu crois que j'ai juste eu de la chance ?", je questionne le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai eu relativement de la chance ; j'en suis conscient.

"Je crois que... il pensera au dispensaire avant de penser à chez moi", elle répond bien plus sérieuse. "Je pense que s'il a deux mornilles de jugeote, il se cassera loin avant qu'Andrea mette la main sur lui... Mais que s'il ne les a pas et qu'il s'en prend à vous, Dottore... il regrettera ce qu'il a dit sur les baguettes."

oooooooooooo

 **Casting**

Rosabel - louve britannique, sage-femme, mariée à Zeno, mère de Alphaus.

Timandra Farfallin - sang-de-lune italienne, infirmière

Ilario - loup italien, jeune garde, amoureux de Timandra. A poussé Kane à adopter Meninha.

Aporia - sang-de-lune italienne, soeur de Timandra.

Cezar et Catalina - sorcier et louve roumains. S'occupent de l'école de Lo Paradiso.

Cecilio - loup italien, berger, oncle de Teo

Teo - jeune loup italien, neveu de Cecilio

Hannelore - jeune louve autrichienne, née de moldus qui se sont installés à Lo Paradiso pour elle.

Andrea - chef des gardes de Lo Paradiso

Les Arbori sont les fabricants de baguettes florentins, cousins d'Aradia Taluti. On les a croisés dans La Distinction.

Le prochain chapitre "Comprendre, plaindre et pardonner" va laisser pas mal de place à la lycanthropie, aux morsures et aux moyens de les guérir...


	14. Comprendre, plaindre et pardonner

**14 | Comprendre, plaindre et pardonner**

Je viens de finir d'expliquer pourquoi Teo doit dormir chez lui à Parnassius Farfallin quand sa fille aînée arrive légèrement essoufflée. Elle marque à peine un instant de surprise en me voyant : "Oh Dottore ! Andrea te cherche partout ! Tu n'as rien ?"

"Absolument rien", je confirme, assez amusé de son inquiétude. "Donc les derniers au réfectoire sont allés voir Andrea ?"

Timandra opine : "Il a rassemblé les gardes, ils vont chez Cecilio."

Teo à un geste d'inquiétude pour son oncle, je le vois bien.

"J'y vais", je décide avec une impulsivité consciente. Est-ce que je ne ferais pas mieux de ne pas m'impliquer davantage ?

"Pas tout seul", essaie Aporia comme une confirmation.

"Toi, tu restes là", intervient son père avec fermeté. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il se retient d'étendre cet ordre à ma personne.

"Je l'accompagne", annonce Timandra, et son père soupire.

"Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul pour retourner chez Cecilio", je proteste.

"Sans doute", estime le père en se tournant vers sa fille aînée. "Et d'abord où étais-tu,Timandra ?"

"Je suis passée voir Nives et Raffaele. Ils partent demain pour les grands marchés de Noël... j'ai fait mes commandes", affirme mon infirmière avec aplomb. L'argument semble néanmoins plausible à la tête de sa famille. "Dottore, c'est mieux que je vienne", elle rajoute en se tournant clairement vers moi comme pour mettre fin à la conversation précédente.

"Tu n'étais pas là, Timandra ! Tu n'as rien vu", remarque Aporia."Tu dirais quoi ?"

"Il s'agit plus de faire de la traduction simultanée. Vous savez comme il Dottore a un grand coeur", elle rajoute pour son père et sa soeur.

"Parce que... Qu'est-ce qu'a Andrea en tête ?", je m'inquiète ouvertement.

"Cecilio a certainement dépassé toutes les bornes de la patience du Conseil", me répond Timandra. Sa famille opine et Teo soupire. Ils sont tous d'accord. "Allons-y, sinon on va le manquer, Dottore."

Je la suis sans trop savoir si je fais bien.

"Ilario sera là ?", je m'enquiers en anglais puisque maintenant elle le comprend bien quelques pas plus tard. Il neige toujours.

"Sans doute", elle admet.

"Est-ce que... - je n'apprécie pas totalement que tu m'utilises, Timandra", je remarque fraîchement.

"Dottore... je suis effectivement allée voir Nives et Rafaele. Ilario était là aussi mais il est très ami avec Rafaele... Et je pense réellement que je peux aider à la conversation avec Andrea", elle répond assez bas, le souffle un peu court avec les bourrasques et l'effort pour marcher dans la neige. Il paraît plus sage d'en rester là pour l'instant.

Dans la maison de Cecilio, il y a plus de gardes réunis que j'en ai vus jusqu'à présent. Quelqu'un a réanimé le jeune berger et l'a assis sur une chaise qui a connu de meilleurs jours. Les mains sont retenues dans le dos par des liens magiques qui me paraissent instinctivement barbares. Cecilio a l'air sur ses gardes et tressaille quand il me reconnaît.

"Ah, Dottore !", se félicite Andrea. "Je suis content de vous voir ! Vous étiez reparti au dispensaire ?"

"Non, je mettais Teo à l'abri", je réponds. Cecilio me jette un regard de haine pure.

"Chez vous ?", s'enquiert Andrea en regardant Timandra qui opine sobrement. "Bonne idée." Mais ses compliments s'arrêtent là : "Tu aurais dû venir me voir, Dottore..." Je hausse les épaules. "Dottore, tu nous grondes quand nous ne te mobilisons pas alors que quelqu'un est blessé... Tu devrais comprendre que c'est la même chose quand un problème de sécurité se pose", il m'oppose avec une indéniable autorité et une certaine logique.

"J'ai juste pensé à Teo", j'admets plus ou moins. "Je n'ai pas pensé que c'était... urgent. On avait le temps avant qu'il se réveille..."

"Cecilio t'a agressé", insiste le chef des gardes.

"Cecilio était mécontent que j'encourage Téo à croire en sa magie", je reformule. "Mais je... sans faire mon malin, je ne me suis pas senti réellement menacé."

"C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté", admet le chef des gardes avec un amusement nouveau. "Mais j'ai... après tout, je me rappelle des compétences de Harry, pas de raisons que son petit frère soit différent..."

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne lui arrive pas la cheville..."

"Non ?", vérifie Andrea avec une certaine confusion. Je crois qu'il ne me croit pas. "Enfin suffisamment pour avoir le dessus. Mais tu n'es pas le premier à t'être tu. Je dois aller voir les parents de Hannelore..." Ça arrache un vague sourire narquois à Cecilio qui lui vaut une baffe immédiate et sonore d'Andrea. "Ne fais pas le malin, petite brute sans cervelle ! Tu crois que tu pourrais survivre sans nous ? Tu crois que tu ne crèverais pas de faim pour finir par te faire abattre à vue par les Aurors de Venise ou de Florence ?!"

Cecilio a la bonne idée de ne pas répondre et de se contenter de frotter sa joue endolorie sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui ?", je m'enquiers en espérant avoir le bon mélange d'autorité et de détachement qui fera qu'ils me répondront même si leur projet est de l'écarteler. Merlin, non !

"Ce soir, rien de plus que l'enfermer. Le Conseil décidera demain", soupire Andrea. Je crois que ma question est totalement claire et n'a pas besoin d'être formulée. "Nous n'avons pas de code écrit ou même de tradition en la matière, Dottore. Des cas comme celui-ci sont rares, heureusement ! Si le Conseil restreint a un doute, il attendra le prochain Grand Conseil pour prendre une décision... Comme c'est l'hiver, une paire de bras nourrie à rien faire n'est pas un grand problème", développe le chef des gardes.

Je ne vois rien de particulier à ajouter. Une nuit de réflexion quelque part ne peut pas faire de mal à Cecilio. Et je prendrais bien le pari que rien ne sera décidé avant le fameux Grand Conseil. Cecillio pense la même chose, je crois, quand les gardes l'emmènent. À aucun moment Timandra et Ilario n'ont même échangé un regard. Impressionnant de retenue pour des mômes d'à peine vingt ans.

Quand je laisse Timandra devant la maison de son père, elle s'inquiète que je rentre seul jusqu'au dispensaire dans la tempête qui ne démord pas.

"J'ai Meninha", je lui rappelle. La petite chienne Border relève la tête en entendant son nom. Elle tremble un peu de froid mais elle me conduira au dispensaire mieux que toute boussole ou tout sortilège de positionnement si jamais je m'égare, j'en suis convaincu.

"Tu pourrais dormir chez Rosabel", insiste quand même mon infirmière en resserrant le col de son manteau.

"Je préfère mon lit", je lui affirme avec sincérité. "Et si, demain, le temps n'est pas meilleur, prends ton temps pour venir", je rajoute avant de prendre résolument le chemin qui nous sort du hameau - parler de village serait quand même exagéré.

Je ne mets pas beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver au Dispensaire mais je suis objectivement trempé quand je referme la porte derrière Meninha et moi.

"Quelle soirée", je soupire à haute voix, et Meninha gémit en contrepoint.

Je pose mon manteau et mes bottes près du poêle que je prends soin de ranimer. Puis je sors ma baguette pour sécher plus rapidement ma petite chienne qui s'ébroue de plaisir. Elle mordille ma main sans doute en guise de remerciement.

Je me laisse ensuite tomber sur un des chaises placées pour les malades qui attendent leur consultation. Je suis fatigué des mes allers et venues dans la neige mais surtout mal à l'aise face aux événements de la soirée; J'ai du mal à envisager d'aller me coucher alors que les visages de Teo, de Cecilio, de Timandra, de Ilario et d'Andrea tournent dans ma tête.

Je vais dans la petite cuisine et essaie de me faire du thé pour me réchauffer et me changer les idées. Mais ma tasse fumante dans la main, je ne peux que réaliser combien je suis seul, isolé et démuni, dans le petit dispensaire battu par les vents. J'ai rarement ressenti autant de frustrations quant à l'impossibilité de sortir mon miroir pour parler à mes proches - ma famille, mes amis. Je ne sais pas s'ils sauraient me dire si j'ai bien ou mal fait, mais leur parler me réconforterait. Ou m'agacerait, mais d'une manière stimulante.

Je finis par abandonner la tasse à demi bue dans la cuisine et aller me coucher. Meninha gémit quand j'ouvre la porte qui mène à l'étage et je n'hésite même pas une seconde à battre en brèche mes principes.

"Viens."

oo

Je me réveille plus tard que d'habitude parce que la neige filtre la lumière déjà chiche d'une deuxième journée de tempête. Meninha me salue d'un vigoureux coup de langue et je me tire du lit en frissonnant. Ma chambre n'a jamais été aussi froide.

"T'as voulu un hiver à la montagne ? T'es servi", je me rappelle en m'habillant rapidement.

En bas, il fait meilleur, mais je m'empresse de ranimer le poêle pour que ça dure. Je fais sortir Meninha qui hésite sur le seuil mais finit par s'élancer. Elle ne reste pas cinq minutes dans la tempête, ce qui en dit plus long, de mon point de vue, que tout bulletin météo.

Je trouve dans la petite cuisine de quoi faire du café et ce paquet de flocons d'avoine que j'ai ramené de Venise en prévision d'un matin où j'aurais envie de porridge. Je n'ai malheureusement que du miel à mettre dedans et pas de lait. C'est assez triste et révélateur de la superficialité de mon installation, je philosophe pendant ce petit-déjeuner spartiate. Est-ce que d'ailleurs vivre dans la montagne ce n'est pas se rendre compte de sa vulnérabilté ? De sa dépendance ?

Il est à peine neuf heures et je sais déjà que je risque de ne voir personne d'autre que ma petite chienne sauf si je m'aventure jusqu'au hameau. L'idée d'affronter la neige horizontale et le vent violent ne m'attire franchement pas. Je repousse donc la question du ravitaillement et je m'attelle à refournir mon stock de potions. En ouvrant le placard, je trouve une enveloppe à mon nom. C'est l'écriture de Defné.

"Kane, je me suis servie. Tu trouveras l'or que ça m'aurait coûté ailleurs. Tu trouveras sans doute le moyen de le faire accepter aux filles du tri des plantes. Merci encore,

Defné Karaman."

Je compte distraitement les pièces d'or et trouve le prix correct. Mais je ne vois pas comment payer pour les plantes sans qu'une avalanche de questions ne me soient posées. Je soupire et décide d'oublier tout ça. Tout plutôt que de me demander si Defné m'utilise, par exemple ; elle m'a expliqué ses raisons et elles sont crédibles; Est-ce que je préférerais que ses réfugiés prennent de mauvaises potions ? Ce n'est même pas une question : j'ai de quoi me lancer dans la fabrication sans attendre, et l'action m'a toujours été mieux que la réflexion.

Je me plonge dans les potions comme d'autres vont courir ou descendre une bouteille de whisky de feu. Pour bloquer mes pensées. Ça marche. J'en oublie même ma faim jusqu'au moment où j'ai fini de ranger le petit laboratoire. Mon ventre gronde plus fort que le vent dehors. Je réalise aussi que Meninha a cessé de gratter et de gémir à ma porte. En fait, elle aboie, et ce sont des aboiements joyeux.

"Salut fifille", dit la voix de Ilario. "Il est où, ton maître ?"

Je rejoins la salle principale alors que le jeune Garde retire son manteau, son écharpe et son béret en faisant attention de ne pas mettre de la neige partout.

"Ilario !", je le salue partagé entre l'enthousiasme de le voir et la crainte qu'il soit venu me chercher pour quelqu'un qui ne peut pas attendre. Mais il aurait peut-être gardé sa veste..."Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"Les filles voulaient venir mais... je me suis proposé", il explique. "Rosabel est passée voir Timandra pour lui demander si elle pensait que tu avais de quoi manger. Tu imagines bien que la seconde d'après, elles montaient une expédition, et Aporia n'allait pas rester derrière", il raconte avec bonhomie, alors qu'il sort de son sac à dos des provisions variées - pain, viande séchée, fromage - qui me font saliver et gronder l'estomac.

"Tu étais chez les Farfallin ?", je questionne, histoire de lui rappeler que moi aussi je pourrais le titiller sur ses relations.

"Je suis passé poser des questions complémentaires... Tu comprends, Dottore, à propos de Cecilio", il explique avec un air de connivence assumé.

"Et tu viens ici continuer ?", je souris.

"Et te faire manger correctement", il abonde en s'engageant résolument dans la petite cuisine. "Avant que j'oublie : Rosabel dit que tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour le petit Celio ; elle va le voir chaque jour, et tout va bien", il rajoute. Je me rends compte avec humilité que j'ai oublié le rendez-vous pourtant fixé. Si j'étais resté hier soir au village, j'aurais pu passer les voir et mieux manger. À méditer. "Est-ce que tu as une grande casserole, Dottore ?"

Sans avoir recours à aucune magie, il prépare un plat de pâtes aux champignons et à la viande séchée qui met ma patience sous haute pression. J'essaie de l'aider de mon mieux, content de la compagnie simple et directe.

"Ça fait longtemps, avec Timandra ?", je questionne quand nous entamons le repas à côté du poêle. Meninha sur nos pieds digère la soupe qu'il lui a apportée. Je suis un piètre maître, c'est dit.

"Ça dépend... Moi, ça fait des mois que je la regarde, mais elle... ça ne fait que quelques semaines qu'elle accepte que je m'approche... Je comprends", il m'assure en guise de conclusion à ses confidences.

"Tu comprends quoi ?"

"Qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle prenne son temps... Je préfère qu'elle prenne son temps... et je comprendrais qu'elle dise stop", il précise encore.

"Pourquoi elle dirait stop, Ilario ? Parce que tu es un garou ?", je m'agace un peu.

"Bien sûr, Dottore ! Une vie avec un garou, c'est une vie... un peu tronquée... Timandra est une sorcière, elle est qualifiée : demain elle peut partir et avoir une vie... normale... sans perdre son mari trois jours par mois, sans avoir peur pour lui ou pour leurs enfants... c'est normal de réfléchir et même de ne pas en avoir envie !"

"Tu veux qu'elle soit sûre", je comprends assez touché finalement.

"Oui, Dottore. Le temps qu'il faudra..."

Je me concentre sur mon assiette le temps de trouver quelques arguments;

"Tu as dit que Timandra était une sorcière mais, toi aussi, tu es un sorcier, Ilario", je commence.

"Pas comme elle ! Je n'ai jamais terminé aucune formation, moi !"

"C'est-à-dire ?"

Il soupire, regarde son assiette à regret et je sais déjà qu'il va me raconter sa morsure.

"J'ai.. Je suis né moldu, Dottore", il commence avec patience et résignation. "Mes parents étaient gardes forestiers ; ils le sont toujours d'ailleurs. Ils s'occupent que les forêts soient bien gérées. Et les Moldus... ils ont du mal à laisser la nature tranquille sans qu'il y ait de gardes ou de prix à payer, Dottore, j'imagine que tu le sais !" J'opine sobrement. "On habitait donc en pleine forêt, un logement de fonction. Comme ce dispensaire. Notre seule voisine était une femme seule, assez âgée, toute petite et ridée ; ma mère l'appelait la vieille pomme ; les gens du village, la sorcière... "

"Oh", je commente en pressentant une histoire assez originale.

"Mes parents parlaient souvent botanique avec elle. Les gens du village lui demandaient des potions... Moi, je l'aimais bien mais je n'osais pas le dire aux copains à l'école."

"Tu avais quel âge ?"

"Neuf ans."

L'âge que j'avais quand j'ai mordu Tim, je commente pour moi même en avalant un longue gorgée de whisky. Il fait de même avant de reprendre.

"Mes parents sont fans de plantes mais aussi d'astronomie. Une pleine lune d'été, ils sont partis me sachant endormis, pour faire des photos... Mon père avait acheté du matériel."

"Merlin", je soupire.

"Je me suis réveillé parce que Almandrina la voisine essayait de repousser avec des sorts un loup-garou enragé", il raconte très bas. "Le bruit des sortilèges m'était inconnu. Sans parler du cris des loup-garous. Je ne comprenais pas. J'ai cherché mon père, ma mère... ils étaient partis... je suis sorti..."

"Ilario", je compatis avec une sincérité qui me cloue à ma chaise.

"Je ne me souviens pas réellement de ce qui s'est passé. Juste que Almandrina a tué le garou - un grand éclair vert..."

"Non ?!"

"Quoi !? " il s'agace pour la première fois.

"Un avada kedavra ? Un impardonnable ?", je souligne. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où a été sa formation.

"Parce qu'elle aurait dû pardonner ?", il me rétorque sourcilleux.

"Pourquoi l'attaquait-il d'abord ?", je biaise.

"Des sorciers peu scrupuleux lui avaient commandé des potions", raconte Ilario, la voix pleine de colère. "Almandrina avait accepté. Puis elle avait compris à quoi elles servaient et elle avait refusé de faire davantage. Ils ont envoyé un garou.. un de ces pauvres types qui errent et perpétuent la malédiction..."

D'habitude quand j'entends "garou" et "malédiction" dans la même phrase, je deviens verbalement violent. J'énumère tous les handicaps physiques dont on peut hériter par un accident - cécité, paralysie, etc. - et je refuse mordicus de voir la différence. Là, je n'y arrive pas.

"Il devait la mordre ; il m'a eu, moi. Elle l'a tué, mais ça n'a rien changé !", conclut Ilario. Il à fini son gobelet mais n'ose pas demander;

"Non", je soupire en le resservant d'autorité. "Et après ?"

Je crois que Ilario se demande ce que j'entends par là, puis arrive à sa propre définition.

"Mes parents avec leur super matos ont perçu les éclats des sortilèges ; ils sont rentré dare dare. Mon père connaissait assez les loups pour savoir que ce n'était pas une morsure ordinaire, mais ils ont eu du mal à croire Almandrina quant à l'existence même des garous ou de la magie... Elle, elle venait chaque jour, elle a essayé de me faire prendre des potions mais ma mère les jetait dans l'évier... et à la pleine lune suivante..."

"Non !", je m'affole.

"Je me suis transformé", reconnaît Ilario avec une grimace, "mais Almandrina s'est dressée entre moi et mes parents... et elle les a mis dehors et passé la nuit avec moi"

"Merlin, merci !", je commente avec sincérité.

"Après, elle a essayé de faire de moi un sorcier. J'allais à l'école moldue, mais le soir et le week-end, elle m'apprenait. J'ai eu une baguette, j'ai commencé à apprendre les charmes, la botanique, les sortilèges. Plus ça allait, moins je me sentais proche de mes copains mais j'essayais de garder mes amis... Et puis, les gars de la première fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, se sont souvenus que leur vengeance avait avorté et ils sont revenus. Je me suis dressé aux côtés d'Almandrina et nous les avons repoussés. Mais en partant ils ont mis le feu aux maisons et l'information est venue jusqu'aux Aurors..."

"Oh", je regrette déjà. Je connais malheureusement bien les Aurors.

"Ils ont dit que j'étais dangereux, que je ne pouvais pas rester là... Almandrina a négocié que je vienne ici..."

"Tu avais quel âge ?"

"Seize ans." Comme je ne dis rien, il enchaîne : "Tu sais quoi, Dottore..."

"Kane", je le corrige et il me regarde puis lève son verre en signe d'acceptation.

"Moi, je sais que j'ai eu de la chance, Kane. De neuf à seize ans, j'ai eu mes parents et Almandrina. J'ai appris assez de magie pour que les gardes me prennent direct du haut de mes seize ans... Autant que Teo n'a pas eu..."

"Non ?", je m'intéresse.

"Je ne connais pas trop l'histoire. Juste que Cecilio s'est fait virer après sa morsure par son frère - le père de Teo... Cecilio est arrivé ici maigre comme un clou et désespéré... après sans doute des tas d'expériences terribles que personne n'a pu tirer de lui", il précise. "En fait, il a croisé une de nos équipes de vendeurs sur un marché et ils l'ont ramené. Il a eu l'air de s'adapter, même s'il refusait souvent la potion tue-loup... Il faisait son boulot... Jusqu'au jour où il a disparu, juste avant une pleine lune..."

"Il est revenu avec Teo", je m'effare. Tant de violence induite.

"Cecilio a dit que les parents étaient d'accord pour qu'ils l'amènent... soulagés même... Lucca et Aradia sont quand même partis à leur recherche, mais sans jamais les trouver... Ils ont retourné toute la Sicile pour apprendre que la famille était partie d'un seul coup... Personne ne savait où. Les Aurors du coin ont dit qu'elle avait certainement fui parce qu'ils étaient soupçonnés de trafics et qu'ils avaient des ennemis dans la mafia moldue et magique... Faudrait demander à Andrea, je ne me souviens plus des détails", raconte le jeune garde. "L'important, c'est que Teo, il est ici, et c'est nous qui devons décider."

"Sans doute, mais sans doute un peu tard quand même, non ? Vous saviez qu'il le battait ?"

"Ici... ici les... les gens sont facilement physiques... C'est son oncle, il peut avoir besoin de le corriger ; ce n'est pas l'affaire du conseil..."

"Pas son affaire jusqu'à quand ?", je m'agace. Ilario va me répondre mais je lui fais signe de se taire : "Je ne rentrerai même pas dans ce débat, Ilario, parce que la question n'est certainement pas le choix d'une méthode d'éducation. D'après Aporia, Cecilio le bat sans réelle raison, juste par frustration, juste parce qu'il peut... Je ne sais pas les circonstances exactes de tout ça, mais je sais qu'il l'a mordu et amené ici... Il lui devrait plutôt des excuses que des coups, selon moi !"

Ma sortie le laisse songeur; Il reprend d'une voix tellement douce que je dois tendre l'oreille.

"Le mordeur, Dottore, il fait de toi sa proie, Dottore... pas totalement volontairement mais quand même", il insiste en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il est peu de dire que je frisonne. Il me semble sentir le goût métallique du sang de Tim dans ma bouche. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Dottore", il conclut gravement.

"Mieux que tu ne crois", je me risque malgré tout ce que voudrait la prudence. Je n'ai jamais raconté à un lycanthrope "l'accident avec Tim". À part à mon père, bien entendu. Mais c'est mon père. "Je comprends la morsure et je comprends le mordeur - la compulsion qu'il a. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas laisser faire, Ilario. Mais on peut comprendre... et ne pas rejeter le mordeur ou le mordu, ni l'un ni l'autre et surtout pas en en faisant un sorcier de seconde zone !", je m'enflamme un peu. J'ai passé des nuits à argumenter sur le sujet avec Rosie et Virgil et d'autres de mes camarades Gryffondor à Poudlard.

"Tu mets le mordeur et le mordu sur le même plan, Dottore ?", s'effare Ilario sans beaucoup d'originalité. Maintenant que je sais son histoire, je conçois qu'il a sans doute des raisons de détester son "mordeur". Reste à continuer de défendre la compassion ; parce que la haine ne sert à rien.

"Non, Ilario", je me lance donc de nouveau. "Le mordu est une victime ; le mordeur aussi avant de devenir coupable s'il n'a rien fait pour échapper à la reproduction de la souffrance qu'il a subie. S'il n'a rien fait, de victime, il est devenu bourreau selon moi. S'il ne savait pas, c'est différent ; mais s'il savait qu'il devait s'enfermer, qu'il existait des traitements ou des lieux sûrs... oui, j'ai moins de compassion pour lui. "

"Mais tu en as quand même ?" Je crois qu'Ilario est trop médusé pour s'agacer.

"Comprendre et plaindre n'est pas excuser. Comprendre est le seul moyen d'agir, de trouver les moyens d'agir, autrement qu'en tirant à vue..."

Ilario joue avec la fin de son assiette de longues secondes avant de remarquer : "Mais tu as assommé Cecilio... Tu ne savais rien de ses raisons pourtant ..."

"Je ne vais pas jusqu'à penser que le laisser m'agresser soit une bonne idée, ni que le laisser se défouler sur Teo soit normal..."

"Tu as raison, Dottore", il admet toujours très doucement.

La tempête continuant de mugir autour du dispensaire, je finis par sortir ma réserve planquée de whisky de feu. Ilario ne connaît pas mais il accepte vite un verre puis un second.

"Tu n'aimes pas la violence, hein, Dottore ?", il remarque.

"Effectivement !"

Ilario rumine un moment ma confirmation.

"Tu sais... quand je suis arrivé... En fait, c'est le quasiment moment où Lucca est venu vivre ici en permanence", il lâche soudain après un long moment de silence confortable pendant lequel je me suis sincèrement demandé pourquoi j'avais jusqu'ici trouvé si malin d'aller habiter tout seul dans ce dispensaire. "Et tu sais ce que tout le monde disait ? Qu'il avait quitté Aradia avant d'en arriver à la frapper... Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ?" Je secoue la tête. "On dit que ton frère... il avait été fiancé à Aradia..."

"Je ne sais pas si on pouvait parler de fiançailles, j'avais sept ans, mais je crois que leur relation n'a duré que quelques mois."

"Mais tu sais", il constate, et j'opine; "On dit que quand elle s'est remis avec Lucca, ton frère a dit que si jamais il levait la main sur elle, il viendrait lui casser la figure ou un truc du genre."

"Vraiment ?", je m'enquiers ayant du mal à mettre Harry en face d'une menace aussi violente. Mettre Harry réellement en colère, je le sais, demande de vrais efforts. Mettre Harry en état de lever une main, ne parlons pas d'une baguette, envers quelqu'un... je n'y suis pas arrivé souvent et toujours avec l'aide active de Iris...

"Tu ne sais pas ?", remarque Ilario.

"Non, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur mon frère et Aradia. C'est Fiametta, la dernière fois que j'étais à Venise, qui m'a raconté leur rencontre", je lui confie.

"Fiametta Cimballi ?", il vérifie un peu impressionné. Fia est au conseil après tout.

"Oui, elle est restée très amie avec mon frère. Plus que Aradia, je dirais. Mais ne sois pas impressionné, Ilario, ou pas plus que moi, je la connais très peu."

Ça le fait rire longtemps.

"Tu dors là ?", je propose en mesurant le bas niveau de la bouteille de whisky de feu.

"Je pourrais rentrer", il affirme en bombant le torse.

"Et te perdre dans la neige ?"

"Le Dottore ne veut pas ?"

"Pas spécialement envie de sortir le grand jeu comme pour Lucio. Et j'ai des lits", j'argumente.

"Vendu, Dottore. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de patauger dans la neige..."

oooo

Le lendemain matin, j'entends Ilario se lever à l'aube. Curieux, je me tire du lit - j'en connais qui serait surpris - et je le trouve en train de caresser Meninha alors que du café passe.

"Ah Dottore, je t'ai réveillé", il se désole. "Faut que je me bouge : la tempête est finie ; les marchands vont partir, et Lucca avec eux ! Andrea va me faire la peau s'il a besoin de moi et ne me trouve pas !"

"Je descends avec toi", je décide, curieux de voir ce départ des marchands et aussi de savoir si quelque chose a été décidé à propos de Cecilio.

On boit donc notre café debout et on descend, dans la neige fraîche, légère et immaculée, au hameau d'un pas rapide qui me remplit de fierté. Meninha essaie de nous devancer mais s'enfonce tellement qu'elle finit par suivre nos traces.

Devant la maison du Conseil, cinq traîneaux sont chargés de ballots protégés de bâches. Pas une once de magie.

"En bas, on a deux camions", m'explique le jeune Rafaele. "J'en conduis un", il précise visiblement content d'utiliser ses savoirs-faire moldus.

Lucca est là aussi. Il les accompagnera jusqu'à Udine d'où il a prévu de partir vers Londres en portoloin. C'est assez curieux de se dire que, dans quelques heures tout au plus, il sera dans des rues voire dans des lieux que je connais depuis toujours alors que, moi, je serai ici avec mes vêtements de montagne, les pieds dans la neige. Il doit dîner avec mon père, me confirme-t-il quand je vais le saluer. J'acquiesce en souriant parce que je ne vois rien à rajouter. Je n'ai pas voulu de place dans cette visite.

"Je vois tes... contacts... après demain", il précise encore. "Pour la potion."

Severus et Drago, en duo, face à Lucca. J'aimerais bien être une mouche et voir ce que ça peut donner ! Arrête, je me gourmande, ce sont deux pro, et ils ont dit oui.

"Ils doivent te donner la formule modifiée", je rappelle inutilement.

"Je serai de retour avant dix jours", commente Lucca. "Pour le Grand conseil et avant la Pleine lune. Tu auras le temps de l'exploiter, Dottore."

Instinctivement, je cherche des yeux Battista, notre premier cobaye. Sans trop de surprise, il fait partie des bergers qui aident à la descente des traîneaux. Je me dis qu'il faut que j'ai, avant tout essai d'une nouvelle potion, une vraie conversation avec lui. Il me semble qu'on compte tous trop sur sa participation passive. Qu'on le force à des choses qui n'ont pas de sens pour lui.

Quand le convoi, les traîneaux tirés par des chiens, a disparu, les curieux se dispersent. Rosabel se retrouve à mes côtés pour me proposer de prendre un café chez elle avant d'aller voir le jeune Célio, le bébé de Beatrice et Fabio J'accepte le programme avec plaisir.

On épuise lentement mais sûrement, tous les sujets badins, des frasques d'Alphaus à la santé (excellente) du jeune Célio et de sa maman - "mais faut quand même y aller, Kane, ils t'attendent". Il reste le moins badin.

"Tu penses que le Conseil va décider quoi pour Cecilio ?", je me risque donc.

"Hum, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont décider quoi que ce soit avant le Grand Conseil", estime Rosabel.

J'opine. C'est la troisième fois qu'on me le dit après tout.

"Andrea disait qu'il n'y a pas de règle écrite", je m'intéresse.

"Non. Il n'y a pas souvent de tels problèmes non plus !"

"C'est ce qu'il a dit."

Mon amie me ressert du café, soupire et puis lâche : "Zeno pense... pense que le Conseil voudra faire un exemple..."

"C'est-à-dire ? L'exclure ?"

"Mais l'exclure, Kane, c'est rejeter le problème sur d'autres ! Tu veux qu'il aille où ? Qu'il fasse quoi ?", elle s'énerve, et le petit Alphaus arrête de jouer avec ses cubes pour la regarder l'air inquiet. "Tu crois que Lo Paradiso le laisserait aller mordre n'importe qui ?"

"D'accord, mais alors, quoi ?", je questionne avec sincérité.

La question rend Rosie étrangement silencieuse. Elle prend le temps de jouer un peu avec son fils avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi pour me souffler :

"Zeno... je ne sais pas s'il serait content que je t'en parle, mais il dit que un cas comme ça avant, quand il était petit, ça finissait avec ce qu'ils appellent" la justice de Cosmo"... Aradia dit que jamais Cosmo n'aurait voulu ça, mais c'est comme ça qu'ils appellent ça..."

La justice de Cosmo ? La première idée qui me vient est que, peut-être, ils balancent les gens dans la passe Agnelli, mais je n'ose pas faire la blague. Oui, de peur d'être un peu trop près de la vérité.

"Et ça consiste en quoi ?"

"Hum.. c'est un rite - avec les statuettes... Le rite lie la personne aux statuettes... La personne liée ne peut pas s'éloigner sans perdre son énergie - une sorte de prison sans murs et sans gardien... sauf que le rite doit être reconduit très régulièrement et qu'on s'occupe donc beaucoup de la personne... la communauté marque quelque part son attachement - C'est un peu étrange, je sais ! Mais, quand on y réfléchit symboliquement, ça à du sens", développe Rosabel un peu nerveusement, comme pour prévenir mes éventuelles objections.

"Ma mère et ma soeur disent que Azkaban te fait réfléchir salement au sens de ton travail", je livre, réfléchissant à haute voix. "Elles disent que ça crée tant de haine chez les gens que tu as du mal à te dire que ça guérit quoi que ce soit... ou que ça empêche la récidive... Alors, si la personne comprend qu'elle dépend de cette communauté par ce rituel..."

"C'est l'idée", annonce Rosie trop contente de ce qu'elle prend comme mon soutien

oooooooooo

Casting (parce que je vous entends déjà râler)

Parnassius Farfallin - garou, père de Timandra (infirmière) et Aporia.

Andrea - garou, chef des gardes

Cecilio - garou violent et antipotions. Il a mordu son neveu Téo et voulu se battre avec Kane

Nives et Raffaele - garou et moldu ; Nives a trouvé Raffaele un grimpeur tombé d'une paroie. Ils sont ensemble.

Rosabel - garou, amie d'enfance de Kane, sage-femme. Mariée au berger garou Zeno. Mère de Alphaus.

Defné Karaman - sorcière obstétricienne turque, de mère syrienne. Travaille la moitié du temps à Lo Paradiso mais s'occupe beaucoup de réfugiés syriens.

Ilario - garou né moldu, garde, amoureux de Timandra Farfallin.

Almandrina - sorcière, voisine de Ilario enfant.

Tim - moldu britannique que Kane a mordu pour le rendre sorcier quand il avait neuf ans.

Aradia Taluti - garou italienne. Fille du fondateur de Lo Paradiso Cosmo Taluti. Ex-amoureuse de Harry dans La Distinction.

Fiametta Rossi Cimbali - garou italienne. Amie de Aradia. Femme de Tiziano Cimbali.

Lucio - garou, berger, récemment blessé par une avalanche. Mari de Stella et père de Melchiore et Léacana.

Lucca Astrelli - Mari de Aradia et fils de Livia. Un des dirigeants de Lo Paradiso qui part en mission à Londres.

Merci aux six reviews (c'est pas totalement la fête, six reviews quand même) : Meredith (je ne sais pas comment te répondre, tu n'es pas loguée au site), kisscool, Krankar Volund, chrys63, LN-la-seule-l'unique, DameLicorne

Le suivant "De fausses simplicités" reste pas mal centré sur les problèmes et les logiques de Lo Paradiso jusqu'au retour de Defné... je n'en dis pas plus. Dans l'intervalle, j'ai fini jusqu'au chapitre 22 et je suis contente de là où ça va...

Portez vous bien


	15. De fausses simplicités

**Chronologie : entre le 7 et le 15 décembre 2016**

 **15 | De fausses simplicités**

La semaine passe lentement, sans tellement d'incidents autres que des tempêtes de neige qui continuent de m'étonner et de m'émerveiller. J'apprends à avoir des réserves de nourriture pour moi comme pour Meninha dans ma petite cuisine et à sortir au maximum les jours de beau temps.

Le mercredi, j'arrive ainsi à aller jusqu'au lac et je vois que mon père et ma belle-soeur Brunissande m'ont, tous les deux, laissé un message pour savoir si j'avais des projets pour Noël : il semble que Harry et sa femme aimeraient que tout le monde se rejoigne dans le Sud de la France, près de Carcassonne, là où la famille de Brunissande dispose de grandes propriétés aptes aux grands rassemblements. D'après la femme de mon frère, sa famille serait très contente de notre présence. Pour mon père, c'est central pour tout le monde - il développe ça assez longtemps - et la cuisine et le vin français sont délicieusement exotiques. Il termine en rajoutant beaucoup plus succinctement qu'il pense que Lucca est content de son séjour londonien. "Pour le cas où tu te poserais la question !"

Ma jumelle, dans un troisième message, m'annonce qu'elle n'ira en France que si je suis là. "D'abord, y'aura trop de mômes", elle prétend. Il ne semble pas que je sois près d'être tonton de ce côté-là. "Et puis, c'est toi que j'ai envie de voir. Si tu restes dans tes montagnes, on débarque. Samuel est d'accord."

Comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je veux faire, que je déteste l'intendance et la planification quand elle ne s'applique pas au fonctionnement direct de mon travail, je ne rappelle personne. Noël est après tout dans trois semaines. Autant dire dans une autre ère géologique !

Le jeudi, je suis au réfectoire quand Lucca arrive avec Aradia. La réaction de tous les convives me fait comprendre la place qu'ils occupent de fait dans la direction de Lo Paradiso au-delà des titres et des différentes instances. Malgré l'accueil révérencieux, ils se mettent à table sans trop de façons. De fait, plutôt avec les édiles présentes comme Asfodelo et, comme j'étais déjà à cette table, j'en profite.

Lucca a effectivement l'air satisfait de son voyage en Angleterre. Il n'ose pas me regarder quand il lâche les noms d'à peu près la moitié de ma famille et d'un bon quart de mes relations proches. Mais Aradia, elle, me fait un clin d'oeil comme si elle imaginait bien ce que je pense de ces rodomontades. Lucca me tend ensuite avec une certaine ostentation le parchemin avec la potion modifiée pour Battista. Comme tout le monde me regarde, je me résous à le dérouler comme si j'allais, à la simple lecture des ingrédients, comprendre les équilibres subtiles que Severus et Drago ont pu imaginer à partir des observations que j'ai réalisées.

"Rien de compliqué à trouver", je commente prudemment quand je réalise que tout le monde attend que je dise quelque chose.

"C'est ce qu'ils ont dit", confirme Lucca, ouvertement satisfait. "Le jeune - Drago Black a ajouté que, symboliquement, il avait privilégié des plantes alpines ; il pense d'ailleurs que nous sommes une des meilleures sources d'approvisionnement en la matière; Il a un contrat avec nous, et je ne le savais pas", il commente avec un regard de reproche pour Asfodelo;

"Ah bon... Black ?", elle réfléchit à haute voix.

"Vous connaissez sans doute mieux le nom de son laboratoire - Filagoni and Black ?", je propose.

"Ah oui ! C'est un nom curieux, Filagoni, presque italien", remarque Asfodelo.

"C'est le nom de naissance de son frère adoptif", je commente en espérant ne pas devoir expliquer trop de choses, trop longtemps, trop loin de nos intérêts. "C'est Bulgare." Je lui tends le parchemin : "On s'y met demain ?"

"Livia sera plus utile que moi", commente celle qui dirige pourtant l'Atelier des plantes.

"Tout à fait", rajoute sans surprise Lucca. Il me semble que Aradia se retient de commenter ; en fait, quand on y pense, elle n'a pas tellement parlé depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Comme si elle laissait ce moment de gloire à son mari. Mais tout ça ne me regarde pas.

"Je viens à l'Atelier alors ?", je me contente de demander.

"Oh, Dottore, tu as d'autres choses à faire. Nous viendrons nous au dispensaire ; comme cela, s'il y a une urgence, on saura où tu es", décide Asfodelo. Je note qu'elle pense assister à la création de la potion, et j'en suis assez content.

Le lendemain matin, ce n'est pas seulement Livia Astrelli, qui accompagne Asfodelo. Fiametta est là aussi.

"J'ai une certaine expérience des modifications imaginées par ce ronchon de Severus Rogue", me rappelle Fia avec un sourire facile. "Je me suis dit que j'allais me rendre utile !"

"Magnifique", je commente avec sincérité. "Timandra, tu me préviens s'il y a une urgence... Tu n'hésites pas."

"Bien sûr, Dottore", confirme très bas mon infirmière. L'apparition au Dispensaire de madame Cimballi semble l'impressionner, comme la mention de son prénom avait impressionné Ilario, après tout. Je prends sans doute trop de choses pour plus simples qu'elles ne sont.

On s'enferme tous les quatre dans le laboratoire du dispensaire et on commence par passer en revue les ingrédients préconisés. Asfodelo commente longuement sur la qualité des plantes qu'elle a amenées, m'expliquant ses choix avec un luxe de détails qui me noient un peu mais qui, j'en suis sûr, fascineraient Drago ou Severus. Fiametta et Livia lui posent des questions précises qui viennent encore renforcer mon humilité.

Je traduis ensuite les instructions détaillées rédigées par Severus sur la préparation. On écrit ensemble un pense-bête en italien qu'on punaise sur le mur et on discute tous les quatre de comment on se répartit le travail.

Ma pratique de la production des potions à Lo Paradiso, jusqu'ici, a été solitaire. Souvent d'ailleurs agréablement solitaire, un moment valorisant de paix et de concentration. Mais travailler avec d'autres est intéressant, surtout avec trois louves pour qui la préparation de la potion Tue-Loup revêt une importance quasi religieuse. Surtout avec trois herboristes aguerries qui pourraient en remontrer à un paquet de gens de potions, je le réalise constamment. La symbolique n'est pas une théorie pour elles, avec ses tableaux et ses graphiques, c'est une vision du monde, de son équilibre, des relations entre les plantes et les hommes qui essaient d'utiliser leurs vertus par le biais des potions.

Mais pourquoi suis-je si surpris ? Livia était, après tout, là pour la potion qui a sorti mon père de son coma au Brésil ; je ne sais pas exactement quel a été son rôle, j'étais un môme, mais Harry et Cyrus ne l'avaient certainement pas inclus sans raison - je frémis en réalisant pour la première fois qu'ils étaient alors tous les deux plus jeunes que moi aujourd'hui.  
Asfodelo et Fiametta n'ont pas l'air non plus de laisser leur part aux Pitiponks ; la première a sans doute un savoir plus empirique que la seconde, qui semble avoir effectivement une connaissance étendue des écrits de Severus Rogue sur les potions Tue-Loup. Reste que je réalise que je suis celui qui a le plus à apprendre de l'expérience et que ça faisait un moment que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

Je dois les quitter deux fois - une foulure et une brûlure ; Asfodelo sort trois fois du laboratoire pour donner son avis sur l'organisation pratique du Grand Conseil ; et on fait une courte pause pour manger, alimentés avec diligence par Timandra, bien sûr. Le reste du temps, on travaille avec constance et peu de conversation. On arrive en fin d'après-midi à la fin de la sixième phase, qui demande de laisser décanter la préparation toute la nuit avant de la filtrer. "Il est important que la décantation ait lieu dans le lieu le moins exposé possible à la lumière lunaire", a précisé Severus. Asfodelo et moi enfermons donc logiquement le chaudron dans l'Isoloir du Dispensaire.

"Tu veux dîner au Réfectoire ce soir, Fiametta ?", j'entends Livia demander.

"C'est une bonne pratique, non ? Un bon moyen pour parler avec un nombre

représentatif de gens", répond la patricienne vénitienne. Est-ce qu'elle se sent maintenant finalement très loin de la Réserve et de son quotidien ? Pourquoi siège-t-elle au Conseil ? Nostalgie ? Loyauté ? Volonté d'aider ? Revanche ? Un mélange ?

Comme les deux femmes rangent le laboratoire, une partie de la réponse de Livia m'échappe couverte par des raclements de chaudrons et des bruits de balais.

"... Roméo aurait besoin d'un dîner avec ses deux parents... même si, pour une fois, Ada a promis de passer Noël avec nous..."

"Ils sont ensemble cette après-midi, non ?", remarque Fiametta.

"Je dirais que Ada passe l'après-midi à l'école", soupire Livia. Elle semble juste à côté de la porte de l'Isoloir, vu comme je l'entends distinctement, mais elle semble avoir oublié que nous pouvons l'entendre. "Je lui ai demandé de le prendre à Noël, de passer du temps avec lui ailleurs ; elle a juste promis d'être revenue pour les fêtes... J'aime beaucoup Aradia, tu le sais, Fia, mais... je crois que Lucca a raison : être la mère de Roméo, ce n'est pas sa priorité... pas même sa seconde priorité..."

"Je vais l'inviter pour le 31 et lui dire d'amener Roméo, c'est mon filleul après tout... et les enfants adorent le voir", propose Fiametta, après un silence qui m'a fait me demander si elle allait répondre quoi que ce soit.

"J'espère qu'elle acceptera", commente Livia.

Asfodelo met sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir alors que les deux femmes sortent. On les entend s'entretenir avec Timandra.

"Dottore", souffle la chef du Conseil. "Si j'ai un seul conseil à te donner, c'est de continuer comme tu le fais depuis le début : laisse les Taluti et leurs alliés mener leur barque... J'apprécie la distance que tu as mise - elle simplifie grandement ma tâche." Je réfléchis à la réaction de son père, Furio et j'opine timidement. "Par ailleurs, tu sais comment va se passer le conseil demain ?" Je secoue la tête. "Nous allons nous réunir dès le matin... nos discussions sont privées, enfin l'essentiel, nous pouvons convoquer des gens pour les consulter selon les sujets. Avant, tout le monde pouvait participer mais nous sommes trop nombreux, on ne s'en sortait plus. Surtout en hiver : on ne va pas construire une salle capable de réunir tout le monde pour trois conseils dans l'année !"

Une nouvelle fois, je marque silencieusement que je suis.

"Les règles sont simples : si nous arrivons à une unanimité, la décision est simplement réputée prise, et si quelqu'un n'est pas d'accord, il a deux jours pour le faire savoir. Si nous n'arrivons pas à l'unanimité, nous faisons de notre mieux pour présenter deux solutions et tous les membres adultes de la communauté peuvent voter pour les départager", elle explique encore.

"Je suis considéré comme membre ?", je m'informe.

"Malheureusement pas encore, Dottore. Pour cela, il aurait fallu que tu en fasses la demande et que tu parles de t'installer durablement... Je ne pense pas que tu en sois là", elle précise en me regardant avec attention.

"Non", je reconnais. Il me semble même que, si je sais une chose, c'est qu'il y a peu de chances que je m'installe ici.

"Ta question sur la possibilité d'un travail commun sur les statuettes est au programme de l'après-midi. On t'appellera peut-être. Pour être franche, je vais faire de mon mieux pour qu'on ne t'appelle pas. Je voudrais une décision de principe... mais on verra bien..."

"Je comprends", je promets.

"Bien, tu viens au réfectoire ?", elle s'enquiert avec bonhomie.

La fatigue me tombe dessus à mon insu.

"Je voudrais rédiger mes notes et aller promener mon chien... je verrais", j'élude.

Dans les faits, une fois ces deux tâches accomplies, je mange les restes debout devant la fenêtre de mon bureau. La neige brille sous la lumière de la lune et, moi, je me sens très loin du monde.

oo

La journée du samedi est calme. Le matin, Meninha sur les talons, je fais une visite à domicile au jeune Célio qui se développe bien et je vais refaire le pansement du brûlé de la veille. L'après-midi, je filtre et je mets en flacon la potion Tue-Loup adaptée aux besoins de Battista avec un soin nerveux qui ferait sans doute sourire ceux qui m'ont formé. Je fais lire la recette à Timandra en essayant de lui expliquer les changements apportés par Severus. Elle suit les grandes lignes avec intérêt et une compétence qui me fait lui proposer de participer à la fabrication des prochaines potions de soin du Dispensaire. Elle accepte avec timidité mais non sans une certaine fierté.

Comme on n'a rien de plus à faire, je la laisse partir aider à préparer le dîner du soir.

Du fait du Grand Conseil, quasiment tout le monde vient manger pour connaître les rumeurs et parler aux conseillers, m'explique Timandra. "Il y a pleins d'enfants qui courent entre les tables. On dirait une fête ! Faut pas rester tout seul ce soir, Dottore !" Je promets de venir.

Parnassius Farfallin me tombe dessus alors que je ferme la porte du dispensaire pour descendre au réfectoire quelques heures plus tard.

"Timandra est déjà partie : elle voulait aider au repas", j'informe le père de mon infirmière.

"Je sais", il commente lentement. "C'est toi que je venais voir. Je voudrais te parler, Dottore."

"Oh, je... ça ne peut pas attendre demain ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?", je questionne soupirant d'avance d'avoir à rouvrir et enlever mon manteau.

"Ma santé n'est pas la question", il indique toujours lentement. "Tu allais au réfectoire, Dottore ? On peut faire le chemin ensemble."

"Pourquoi pas", je réponds, vaguement inquiet de la nature de la conversation. Parnassius est un colosse, aux larges mains et au regard sombre. Malgré ses cheveux blanchis par la lycanthropie et les années, j'ai le sentiment que je ne ferais pas le poids quelque part, sauf à utiliser la magie. Dois-je mettre ma main sur ma baguette ? Ravalant cette inquiétude puérile, je cale mon pas sur le sien sur le chemin du hameau ; Meninha file devant, s'arrête, nous attend.

"Elle est bien dressée", estime le tanneur.

"Grâce à Ilario", je m'empresse de souligner. J'espère que Timandra serait contente de mes efforts. Mais son père ne relève pas.

"Dottore... ce n'est pas une question facile que je dois te poser", il soupire. "Mais je dois savoir..." Je suis l'incarnation du silence attentif, autant le dire. "Est-ce toi qui as demandé à Fiametta Cimballi de... proposer un emploi à Aporia ?"

"Un emploi ?", je répète plus pour me convaincre que j'ai bien entendu qu'autre chose.

"De gouvernante, pour ses enfants", il se sent obligé de préciser.

"Ah oui", je réponds. "La précédente vient de..." Je retiens les mots s'enfuir ou convoler ; ce ne sont pas des mots qui vont rassurer un père. "... de partir en Australie, je crois."

"Tu savais, Dottore ?"

"Fiametta me l'a raconté quand j'ai passé une pleine lune là-bas, mais je n'ai pas pensé à proposer Aporia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi : c'est une bonne idée", je réfléchis rapidement. "L'occasion de voir autre chose dans un environnement protégé... de gagner un peu d'or aussi."

"Je ne sais pas combien elle lui propose", grogne Parnassius. "Aporia n'a retenu que 'Venise'..."

"Il y a quatre enfants à s'occuper - il y a des elfes et des précepteurs pour autant que je sache, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ne fera qu'aller au bal", je souligne. "Elle pourrait aussi suivre des cours là-bas..."

Parnassius soupire.

"Elle pense sans doute que, comme Fiametta, elle rencontrera un riche sorcier qui l'épousera et l'installera dans un palais !", il s'agace en écho assez clair à ce que pensait Timandra il y a quelques semaines.

"Tu as parlé avec Fiametta, Parnassius ?", je m'enquiers poliment. Est-ce qu'un mariage avec un sorcier vénitien serait le pire avenir pour Aporia si jamais cela devait arriver ?

"Non, pas encore. Hier, elle a passé l'après-midi à l'école, et elle et Aporia sont venues à parler de cette possibilité... C'est la version d'Aporia..."

"Fiametta voulait trouver une gouvernante si possible à Lo Paradiso... et Aporia sera... disponible les pleines lunes."

"Pourquoi de Lo Paradiso ?"

"Hum, je crois qu'elle a envie de donner des chances, de reproduire ce qu'elle a reçu... Je lui ferais confiance, Parnassius, pour protéger Aporia des plus grosses bêtises qu'elle pourrait être tentée de faire", je plaide en me demandant pourquoi je le fais. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple de ne pas du tout me mêler de tout ça ? "C'est une mère de six enfants... ses aînés entrent dans l'adolescence..."

"Ce n'est pas ton idée, mais tu approuves", conclut toujours très lentement Parnassius.

"Je pense qu'il faut discuter des détails avec Fiametta et Aporia ; voir les conditions, combien d'heures, quel salaire, quelle possibilité de suivre une formation ; dire clairement à Fiametta tes craintes... mais c'est sans doute une chance pour Aporia", je reconnais.

"C'est ce que disent Cezar et Catalina... et Timandra et Rosabel", soupire le tanneur alors que nous arrivons dans le hameau. J'opine songeant que j'en ai fait assez. "Merci, Dottore. Je vais parler à Fiametta."

Quand on arrive au Réfectoire, j'ai du mal à trouver une place. Finalement Zeno et Rosabel se serrent pour que je m'installe à leur table. On est assez loin des gens du Conseil et on n'entend que les toasts et vagues discours que beaucoup font à tour de rôle. Ça tient du mariage, je me dis.

"Toi qui sais toujours tout, Rosie... ", je m'enquiers.

"Oh, l'élargissement des tournées sur les marchés demandé par les non garous est acté... un financement supplémentaire pour équiper l'école - Aradia amène l'or...", elle énumère tout en essayant d'empêcher le petit Alphaus de transformer son assiette en champ de bataille. "Et Cecilio, bien sûr...", elle ajoute en baissant la voix.

Dans les faits, tout le reste ne m'intéresse pas, mais je mesure qu'il peut être malséant de parler dans un lieu aussi public de la punition décidée par le Grand Conseil en réponse aux actes violents de Cecilio. Je ne dirais pas que la liberté de parole n'existe pas à Lo Paradiso mais elle ne s'exerce pas n'importe comment non plus.

"La décision est prise ?", je m'enquiers prudemment.

"L'attachement aux statuettes... beaucoup voit ça comme une tradition et aussi la dernière possibilité avant de le livrer aux Aurors", indique Zeno. "Mais si tout le monde est plus ou moins d'accord sur le principe, il y a des problèmes pratiques. Le rituel de justice de Cosmo demande que tout le monde soit là.. en hiver, on n'a pas réellement de lieu adapté... avec le nombre qu'on est maintenant !"

"Un gars comme Furio dit que seuls les garous devraient être là", ajoute Rosabel pensive. "C'est la justice des garous pour les garous..."

"Il se trouve qu'alors ça pourrait tenir dans un lieu comme l'atelier", renchérit son mari.

Je me demande avec une certaine trépidation - un mélange de crainte et de curiosité un peu malsaine - si je vais être associé, malgré mon sang de lune, au nom de la santé de Cécilio. Ça paraît une mauvaise question à poser donc je me laisse entraîner sur des sujets plus légers comme la proposition faite à Aporia par Fiametta, et qui semble être un des sujets du jour. J'apprends ainsi que Zeno et Rosie trouvent que c'est une bonne idée pour "une gosse comme elle".

"Elle a besoin de voir autre chose", souffle Rosabel comme si c'était quand même pas quelque chose à dire trop fort.

"Et puis elle s'occupera de Teo", rajoute Zeno.

"Pardon ?"

"Fiametta a proposé de prendre Teo pour qu'il soit éloigné de son oncle... le temps que Cecilio reprenne ses esprits", formule Rosabel.

"C'est une bonne solution. C'est un gosse brillant, il pourra faire des études", argumente Zeno.

Ça ressemble tellement à une récitation d'un communiqué officiel que je ne peux pas mettre en doute que ce soit une décision entérinée. Les développements sont logiques mais quand même inattendus, et je me contente donc d'opiner sans me risquer à un commentaire.

"Fiametta Cimballi, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle oublie d'où elle vient", commente Rosabel avec une vraie révérence.

J'opine encore en me demandant si, moi, je pourrais un jour oublier d'où je viens. Est-ce que je garderai longtemps cette distance instinctive avec certaines décisions et certains fonctionnements ? Est-ce que je voudrais oublier ? Un peu à mon insu, je réalise dans le brouhaha du réfectoire que l'engagement de Defné auprès des réfugiés me paraît plus compatible avec mes valeurs familiales que la recherche quotidienne d'équilibres utopiques dans cette oasis lycanthropique au milieu des neiges...

ooo

"Le truc avec les statuettes et Cecilio" comme l'évoque très pudiquement Aporia, qui passe le dimanche au Dispensaire avec sa soeur "puisqu'ils ne veulent pas de nous en bas", se déroule bien comme Rosie et Zeno me l'ont annoncé hier. Seuls les garous sont conviés à la cérémonie qui se déroule dans l'Atelier réorganisé pour l'occasion. Différentes personnes accueillent les enfants dont les deux parents veulent y assister. Il faut en effet souligner que certains garous refusent d'y aller, au premier rang desquels Lucio. C'est Battista qui me le confie ; il aurait bien fait de même mais, "vus ses ennuis", il n'ose pas. Ça me rassure un peu de savoir que tous ne sont pas obligatoirement et en permanence à l'aise avec le fonctionnement de la communauté.

On reste pudiques dans nos échange, sans doute parce que le jeune Teo est aussi avec nous. Timandra me souffle dans la cuisine qu'un groupe de conseillers, Furio en tête, tenait à sa présence, et que le gamin était en larmes jusqu'à ce que Lucca, Fiametta et Aradia interviennent et soulignent que l'enfant n'avait pas à assister à l'acte s'il ne le souhaitait pas. Asfodelo avait coupé court aux arguties en décidant qu'aucun garou mineur ne pouvait être là ; ne serait-ce qu'en raison du manque de place. Je me contente d'opiner : je me rappelle la dimension symbolique voulue au-delà de la punition : marquer l'attachement au membre déviant malgré ses actes. Est-ce que le pardon de Teo ne serait pas l'ultime symbole ? Mais peut-être est-ce trop demander au jeune garçon et trop tôt. Le mélange de pragmatisme et d'utopie continue de m'interroger sans que je sache comment l'aborder.

Avec une empathie que je ne lui soupçonnais pas, Aporia pousse Teo à m'interroger sur Venise. Comme c'est mieux que de le laisser gamberger sur ce qui se passe à l'Atelier, je lui parle donc du Palais Cimballi, des canaux, des ponts et des places, et lui fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air captivé.

"Tu crois qu'il me reconnaîtra encore ... après, Dottore ?", il demande d'un coup, nous prenant tous par surprise . "Cecilio", il précise assez inutilement.

"Je n'ai pas compris que le rituel altérait la mémoire", je réponds lentement. "Juste que ça rendait tout éloignement avec les statuettes douloureux et insupportable..."

"Avec la communauté", tempère Timandra.

"Ça, c'est ce qu'ils disent", estime Aporia. "Je suis plutôt de l'avis du Dottore : ce sont les statuettes qui vont le retenir d'aller faire le malin ailleurs !"

"Il doit m'en vouloir... J'aurais dû être là... Il doit penser que j'en profite", regrette encore le jeune garçon.

"Ben, t'aurais tort de ne pas en profiter", estime Aporia sans surprise. "Tu vas aller à l'école à Venise, apprendre de la vraie magie et vivre dans un palais !"

Le garçon soupire, et je me rapproche de lui.

"Teo, je comprends plutôt tes inquiétudes. Cecilio est toute la famille qui te reste..."

"Tu parles ! Il l'a mordu pour ne pas être seul, oui !"

"Aporia, ne parle pas sur ce ton au Dottore !", proteste Timandra - plus sur la forme que sur le fond, je le note bien.

"C'est sans doute plus compliqué que cela", j'essaie encore. "Les gens ne sont jamais tout noirs ou tout blancs. Cecilio a beaucoup de colère en lui et de ressentiment. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre totalement comment les statuettes vont marcher mais j'espère qu'elles vont lui laisser le temps de trouver une place ici... parce que l'alternative, c'est sans doute la justice magique et un enfermement pire que celui des statuettes, je crois..." Ça rend les trois jeunes silencieux, ma leçon de Dottore. Dans quoi me suis-je encore lancé ? "Après, Aporia a raison de dire que Fiametta t'offre une chance de te construire toi, loin de cette colère et de ce ressentiment... et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. C'est une chance que tu mérites, Teo..."

"Ça me fait peur cette école... Les autres, ils doivent avoir peur des garous", estime encore Teo après un silence songeur.

"Ça m'étonnerait que Fiametta t'envoie dans une école où tu serais maltraité", j'insiste. "Tu sais qu'elle a six enfants ? Tu sais quoi ? Je promets que toutes les fois que je passerai à Venise, je viendrai te voir et que tu me montreras ton endroit préféré. Je suis sûr qu'en un rien de temps, tu connaîtras la ville mieux que moi !"

"Moi aussi, Dottore", souligne un peu plaintivement Aporia, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à sa soeur.

"Bah, toi, ça m'étonnerait que quiconque t'embête à Venise, Aporia", je prends le parti de rire.

Timandra me regarde avec reconnaissance

ooo lundi 12/ 12

Defné arrive deux jours avant la pleine lune, le lundi après le Grand Conseil. Tous les conseillers - Fiametta avec Aporia et le jeune Teo, sont partis dès le dimanche soir, et je pense que Defné ne tenait pas à les croiser : trop s'engager avec Lo Paradiso rendrait moralement compliqué ses autres activités Ma consoeur a les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux. Je parierais bien qu'elle a perdu au moins deux kilos, mais elle marche du même pas nerveux et efficace et tient sa tête haute.

"Tu as l'air... épuisée", je me risque quand même à lui faire remarquer en fin de journée quand elle revient au Dispensaire après une tournée avec Rosabel.

"Je ne me suis pas beaucoup reposée", elle admet du bout des lèvres en enlevant le gros bonnet de laine qui emprisonnait des cheveux ; ceux-ci s'échappent dans une explosion étonnante - d'habitude elle les tresse, mais là, ils sont libres : une masse brun doré extrêmement impressionnante. Alors que je cligne encore des yeux, c'est elle qui reprend d'un ton très bas comme une confidence : "On a, cette fois un gros groupe... cinq familles. Difficile de se déplacer discrètement... J'ai dû faire des aller-retour;"

Le "on" me saisit , mais je décide qu'il pouvait désigner d'autres membres du réseau qui l'emploie ou auquel elle contribue. Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir, je me le rappelle fermement.

"D'ailleurs... ils vont... Ici aussi, il va falloir que je scinde le groupe, que je fasse plusieurs voyages", elle reprend en baissant encore la voix alors que nous sommes totalement seuls dans la nuit de Lo Paradiso. Je continue à me taire - en bon Lupin, c'est mon excuse. "Je ne te demande que... Il serait préférable qu'il n'y ait personne ici..."

"Je ne peux pas anticiper les besoins du dispensaire", je lui fais lentement mais j'espère fermement remarquer.

"Non", elle admet ravalant admirablement le soupir qui lui vient. Ses yeux verts sont sur moi, intenses mais sans supplication ou crainte.

"Je pensais passer la pleine lune avec Battista qui essaie une autre version de la potion", j'indique. Elle a un hochement de tête professionnel de compréhension."Mais je peux sans doute rester chez lui... ça l'aidera à y voir plus de liberté..."

"Je ne te demande pas de prendre des risques inutiles et de lui en faire prendre", elle commente sans me quitter des yeux.

"Je crois en la potion et je n'ai pas peur de lui", je réponds.

Defné acquiesce lentement et annonce qu'elle monte dans sa chambre ranger ses affaires. Je lui souris et elle sort, Bey et Sultan sur les talons. Un peu plus tard, j'essaie en vain de l'entraîner au réfectoire. Je finis par y aller seul en me demandant pourquoi ça me paraît si agaçant qu'elle ait refusé de m'accompagner. Sans trouver de réponses .

oooooooooooo

Casting par ordre d'apparition

Lucca Astrelli - garou italien, responsable des formations à Lo Paradiso, fils de Livia, mari de Aradia Taluti et père de Cosmo.

Asfodelo - garou italienne, herboriste, fille de Furio, cheffe du Conseil restreint.

Fiametta Rossi Cimballi - garou italienne, herboriste, épouse de Tiziano Cimballi, membre du Conseil élargi

Livia Astrelli - garou italienne, Maître des potions, mère de Lucca, membre du Conseil restreint

Célio - sang-de-lune italien de quelques semaines, fils de XX et Béatrice

Timandra Farfallin - sang-de-lune italienne, fille de Parnassius, infirmière

Aporia Farfallin -sang-de-lune italienne, fille de Parnassius, part à Venise s'occuper des enfants de Fiametta et Tiziano

Parnassius Farfallin - garou italien, tanneur.

Ilario - garou italien né Moldu, garde, amoureux de Timandra.

Cezar et Catalina - sorcier et garou roumains, tiennent l'école de Lo Paradiso

Zeno et Rosabel - garou italien et britannique, berger et sage-femme, amis de Kane. Parents de Alphaus.

Teo - garou italien, neveu de Cecilio.

Cecilio - garou italien, berger, oncle de Teo. Violent et refusant la potion Tue-loup.

Battista - garou italien allergique à la potion Tue-loup, berger

Merci à Alixe, Fée Fleau, Dina et Fenicina pour leur relecture attentive.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont partagé leur lecture. Je me tiens à la règle de FFnet qui interdit les réponses dans les posts mais merci à Eliie Evans, henrismh et Vio pour leurs reviews. Je réponds aux autres en direct.

Bonne semaine


	16. Des transformations responsables

**16 | Des transformations responsables**

La distribution de la Potion Tue-Loup prend ce mois-ci de nouvelles dimensions avec l'essai sur Battista et l'obligation pour Cecilio d'en prendre. Personne n'en discute ouvertement avec moi, mais je surprends des discussions pas toujours bien intentionnées sur le sujet. Certains sont méfiants de la qualité de la "nouvelle potion" et pensent que Battista va en souffrir - cette position est tenue autant par des gens qui prennent religieusement leur propre potion, et sans doute ne veulent pas entendre qu'elle n'est peut-être pas adaptée, que par les irréductibles de la liberté lycanthropique : "à quoi sert d'avoir Lo Paradiso si on ne peut pas vivre selon nos besoins !" Il y a même des gens comme Furio qui peuvent cumuler les deux opinions.

Le matin de la pleine lune, Battista passe au Dispensaire dès le lever du soleil pour que je lui donne sa première dose - à la différence de la potion Tue-loup de Damoclès, la version proposée par Severus et Drago recommande en effet un fractionnement des prises pour augmenter la tolérance et aussi permettre éventuellement de prévenir une nouvelle réaction allergique ; j'ai prévu que j'irai aux Bergeries à intervalles réguliers dans la journée pour qu'il prenne les suivantes, et je le lui répète.

"Je peux prendre toutes les doses avec moi dès maintenant", propose le jeune berger. "Je les prendrai, Dottore, à la bonne heure... Lucio me laisserait pas rater ton expérience !"

"Ce n'est pas seulement 'mon expérience', Battista", je m'agace. "Je ne fais pas ça pour écrire un article ou pour je ne sais quelle gloire ! Je fais ça parce que je sais que ça peut aider ! Parce que j'ai vu des potions équivalentes changer le vie de garous déjà !" Il opine timidement mais je ne le lâche pas. "Je sais que certains doutent de la qualité de la potion mais je vais passer la nuit avec toi..."

"Non, Dottore !", il s'affole.

"Mais si, Battista. J'ai confiance d'abord en la potion, et au pire dans mon Animagus et ma connaissance des signes. Tu ne seras pas seul ; tu ne dois pas l'être."

"Un anima... ?"

Comme je pense qu'une démonstration vaut tous les discours, je me transforme d'un clignement d'yeux, fait le tour de la pièce, le fait sursauter en effleurant son épaule avant de revenir me poser sur la table.

"Je peux tenir des heures", je précise.

"Lucio voulait que je passe la pleine lune avec lui et Stella...", il tente encore après un long silence respectueux.

"Bonne idée pour la prochaine. Moi, je veux voir si la potion marche bien, si tu as la moindre réaction négative, on peut encore la faire évoluer... Disons que j'assume la distribution et l'après-vente", je termine avec un clin d'oeil.

"Ici ?", questionne timidement Battista avec un regard circulaire résigné pour la salle d'examen.

C'est une question logique, et le dispensaire est finalement là pour cela. Mais il y a la demande de Defné d'avoir les lieux pour elle seule, et il y a aussi un élément psychologique que je peux invoquer : Battista n'est pas malade, il devrait même souffrir moins de cette transformation que toutes ses précédentes. Le lieu, symboliquement, pourrait dire cela.

"Tu habites où, Battista ?", je demande alors que je le sais.

"J'ai récupéré l'ancienne maison de Stella... quand elle s'est mise avec Lucio... Elle est pas loin de la laiterie."

"Une maison avec un isoloir ?"

"Oui, c'est une vraie maison", il répond avec une certaine fierté.

"Alors chez toi, si tu veux", je propose.

C'est toujours étonnant de voir de quoi peut se nourrir la confiance et la fierté. Battista accepte avec une gravité tranquille qui en dit long sur le poids du symbole, sur sa perception de la normalité relative de ma proposition.

Ce que je n'ai pas anticipé en allant aux bergeries trois heures plus tard, c'est que je vais voir Cecilio. On ne m'a pas demandé de l'examiner ni avant ni après, on m'a écarté du rituel, et j'ai bien compris que ça voulait dire que mon intérêt pour les statuettes n'avait pas été considéré comme bienvenu par le Grand Conseil. Personne ne me l'a dit formellement mais c'est ce que je subodore.

Reste que la situation de Cecilio, les effets du rituel sur son corps, sa magie et son état d'esprit m'intriguent - ne serait-ce que d'un point de vue médical - et que tous mes questionnements me reviennent quand je le vois dans la queue qui s'est formée devant Livia et son chaudron. Le berger récalcitrant est clairement encadré par Zeno et Fabio. Quand il croise mon regard, il baisse les yeux pour l'éviter. Il serre néanmoins les poings dans un geste qui me paraît plus éloquent que beaucoup d'insultes.

Comme rien de bon ne peut sortir de cette forme de confrontation, je me secoue et je rentre dans la bergerie où je trouve Battista en train d'étaler du foin propre dans une stalle vide. Il n'est pas seul ; un autre homme jeune que j'ai déjà vu au réfectoire à la table de Cecilio l'assiste.

"Voilà ton empoisonneur personnel, Battista !", lâche même ce dernier assez fort pour que j'entende.

"Ne dis pas ça, Catto", proteste mon patient sur le même ton avant de reprendre plus fort : "Je suis à vous, Dottore ! Je finis ça, et je viens."

Je n'attends pas longtemps. Battista m'entraine dans un bureau plus chauffé où il me propose du café.

"Ça ira, merci", je refuse poliment en ouvrant mon manteau.

"Désolé de te faire faire tout ce chemin, Dottore !"

"C'est moi qui ai proposé", je lui rappelle, en sortant le flacon de ma poche. "Bon, alors, tes premières impressions ?"

Battista hausse les épaules.

"J'ai pas eu de hauts le coeur jusque là. C'est pas très bon mais ça a l'air de rester dans mon estomac."

"Pas de vertiges ? De démangeaisons ?" Il secoue la tête. "Bon, eh bien, continuons alors", je propose en lui tendant le flacon. Il me semble qu'il le prend avec une résignation certaine mais aussi moins d'appréhension que plus tôt ce matin. "Je repasse dans trois heures..."

"En fait, je vais aller aider à la laiterie, Dottore. Je peux venir au Dispensaire dans trois heures, ça sera sur mon chemin..."

"Si c'est possible alors", j'accepte avec facilité. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir recroiser Cecilio ou Catto.

oo

Assis sur un matelas qui sent l'humidité, je ne dors pas ; je suis dans cet état proche de la méditation, qui permet d'intervenir immédiatement si un patient a besoin de soins tout en suspendant efficacement les autres processus du cerveau qui pourraient entamer mon énergie. La nuit a été calme. Plus que quelques heures et on pourra dire que la potion adaptée pour Battista a été un succès.

C'est la luminosité du patronus qui se glisse sous la porte de l'isoloir où je me suis prudemment enfermé avec Battista qui me sort de la trance. C'est un renard. "Defné !", j'imagine le coeur un peu battant. L'animal lumineux penche la tête sur le côté comme pour m'inviter à le suivre là où il ne peut pas déranger mon patient qui a déjà lentement, et sans trop de gémissements, repris forme humaine.

Un regard sur Battista m'apprend qu'il dort toujours paisiblement, et je décide donc de sortir de l'Isoloir pour écouter le message ; je prends même soin de refermer la porte sur lui. Le renard n'attend pas plus d'encouragement :

"Kane, j'espère que ça va marcher... Kane, c'est Defné. Kane, quelque chose de... terrible s'est produit... Un berger -. je crois qu'il s'appelle Catto... il devait courir dans la montagne... Il nous est tombé dessus à mon troisième voyage... Je... je l'ai assommé mais il.. il est tombé dans le vide... la neige la retenu mais... il... Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Kane. Je termine le transfert des derniers, mais... il est... Il est au col Delli Venti... Merlin, Kane.. Je... j'espère que tu... je comprendrais si tu ne viens pas mais;... j'espère quand même. "

Je reste interdit plusieurs secondes avant de me décider à admettre que j'ai compris la demande. Je suis tellement abasourdi que je n'éprouve aucun sentiment. Je retourne d'abord auprès de Battista, qui dort paisiblement. Avec un soupçon de culpabilité, je lève ma baguette pour lancer un sortilège de sommeil qui m'assure au moins deux heures de tranquillité. La lune a disparu du ciel, mais je peux quand même compter sur un certain temps avant que l'on s'inquiète de moi. Enfin, j'espère.

Je sors en mettant mon sac de médecin sur mon dos. Meninha, qui a passé la nuit dehors avec Bosco, le patou de Battista, me saute dessus avec de grandes démonstrations de joie.

"Salut ma fille", je souffle en la caressant. "On va se promener, toi et moi, et c'est le moment de me montrer que, si qui que ce soit approche, tu le sauras avant moi !"

Je pars ensuite, d'un pas régulier dans la neige qui s'est tassée, vers le col Delli Venti. Je ne connais l'endroit que de nom. Mais il est en direction de l'Autriche.

Après un quart d'heure de marche rapide, le coeur battant de l'effort mais aussi de la crainte que d'autres garous puissent trainer dans les parages, et aussi de ce que je vais trouver en arrivant, je m'arrête brusquement, pas loin de me maudire. Je dois avoir l'esprit bien embrumé pour ne pas chercher à faire mieux que ça, alors que le temps est l'essence même de la résolution de quoi que ce soit !

"Meninha", je commence en m'accroupissant. "Meninha, tu vas me suivre, hein ? Même si je change de forme, ce sera toujours moi, OK ?" La petite chienne plante ses yeux vairons dans les miens. J'ai parfois tellement l'impression qu'elle comprend mes paroles. J'inspire et je me transforme. Elle recule devant la chouette qui bat des ailes devant elle et gémit. Je me retransforme. "C'est moi, Meninha. Toujours moi. Et on ira tellement plus vite !" Elle gémit de nouveau et mordille mes gants. Je décide de refaire un essai. Je reste en vol à sa hauteur - pas le truc le plus facile - pour qu'elle sente mon odeur et se rassure. Elle jappe et sautille. Je décide de prendre de l'altitude. Meninha est d'abord déconcertée mais finit par me suivre. On va effectivement carrément plus vite. Sans parler du bonheur du vol qui me fait me sentir si léger, si agile, si rapide... tellement moins inquiet des difficultés et des risques.

Dans la dernière montée, brillante de gel, les yeux acérés de la chouette distinguent différentes traces dans la neige. Un traîneau. Des chiens. Des pieds. Des griffes de garou... Ça ressemble à un mauvais film moldu comme Paul adorait m'en montrer. Pourvu que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

J'arrive au col avant la chienne qui a pourtant accéléré toute la montée. Elle se jette sur moi quand je reprends forme humaine, comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas sous le coup d'une hallucination. Je la serre contre moi pour me donner le courage de faire face à ce qui m'attend.

Je mets un certain temps à repérer le corps dans l'aube encore faiblarde. Je finis par le repérer sur une vire pierreuse : un corps d'homme, vêtu de quelques haillons en mauvais état. Il semble donc que, depuis le message de Defné, il ait réussi à se tirer de la neige, à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit intervenu. L'homme est re-transformé. Ce qui est un assez bon signe - les morts ne changent pas de forme ; être enterré dans sa forme lycanthropique est, je le sais, une terreur pour la plupart des garous.

J'arrive, en m'interdisant de regarder en bas - et en ayant l'impression que Harry, Cyrus ou Iris se moqueraient bien de moi et de mes hésitations - à rejoindre le corps de Catto. Pour le faire, je désescalade des rochers couverts de neige plus ou moins glacés. J'ai enlevé mes gants pour m'assurer de meilleures prises et mes doigts sont gelés quand je prends pied sur la vire. Je glisse mes doigts dans son cou et je sens une chaleur quand même importante puis un pouls. C'est faible mais pas totalement affolant. Du sang a coulé d'une entaille au front et a formé une croûte. Ça ne me paraît pas trop profond. Je respire un peu mieux et cherche des fractures - je n'en trouve pas.

"En même temps, un garou transformé, c'est solide", je commente à haute voix pour le bénéfice de Meninha qui gémit depuis les rochers ; elle n'a pas totalement osé me suivre ; "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre de lui ?"

Faute de meilleure idée, je place un sortilège de lévitation et je le sors de la vire pour l'amener au col sous les jappements excités de Meninha. Je me fais ensuite léviter jusqu'à lui en m'engueulant : j'aurais pu y penser avant de faire le singe sur ces rochers glacés ! Je reprends mon rapatriement en marchant dans mes traces ; je jette pour bonne mesure un sort de chaleur sur le corps qui lévite devant moi.

Notre étrange cortège arrive au dispensaire en même temps que Timandra, qui a l'air dans tous ses états :

"Dottore ! Tu n'étais pas chez Battista !", elle s'écrie en me voyant. Je l'imagine être sortie la première de la Maison du Conseil.

"Non, je gérais une autre urgence", je réponds en me refusant à élaborer.

Timandra a le professionnalisme d'ouvrir les portes jusqu'à la salle d'examen et de m'aider à installer Catto. Elle retient ses questions, alors que je reprends un examen plus systématique qui ne révèle pas de trop mauvaises surprises et m'aide à le transférer dans un lit, à le déshabiller et à le couvrir de couvertures.

"Comme souvent, Catto courait partout", je me décide à raconter. "Il est tombé d'une vire, au Col Delli Venti; Defné l'a trouvé en promenant ses chiens ; plutôt ce sont ses chiens qui l'ont trouvé ; Elle m'a appelé..."

"Oh", commence par accepter Timandra. "Mais elle est où, la Dottoressa ?"

"Il y avait d'autres traces ; elle vérifie qu'il n'est pas le seul à se promener dans des endroits dangereux", j'invente avec un aplomb qui me stupéfie moi-même.

"Oh", soupire mon infirmière. "Quand Andrea va savoir ça !"

"Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas l'urgence", je la coupe en décidant de ne pas m'inquiéter des ennuis qui semblent se tapir dans tous les coins. "Il est sans doute tombé transformé ; du coup, ses blessures sont superficielles. Je pense que du repos et deux potions vont suffire. Je vais quand même l'entraver parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi si son réveil était...compliqué..."

"Je sais me défendre, Dottore", elle indique un peu raide.

"L'idée est de ne pas en avoir besoin, Timandra. S'il se réveille avant mon retour en état de faire la conversation, dis-lui que Defné et moi l'avons trouvé, et qu'il ferait mieux de dire qu'il est venu de lui-même au dispensaire ce matin parce qu'il était blessé", je rajoute en ne prenant pas trop de gants.

"Andrea...", elle commence.

"Ma responsabilité, Timandra", je coupe avec toute l'autorité que j'espère avoir gagnée.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Dottore", remarque assez bas mon infirmière. Elle a dû se forcer pour le faire.

"Je prendrai le temps de t'expliquer mais plus tard", je promets comme on fuit. "Je vais voir Battista qui devrait se réveiller maintenant et je reviens."

"Et Defné aussi", commente Timandra pour elle-même, sans doute pour se rassurer que les responsables seront bien là si Andrea mène une enquête.

"Sans doute", je confirme en me disant qu'il faut que je trouve le temps de prévenir ma collègue turque de ma version. Merlin, des plans mieux ficelés que ça m'ont conduit droit au bureau de Neville Longdubat, voire de mon père, quand j'étais à Poudlard !

Merlin semble d'ailleurs m'avoir assez peu à la bonne, je dirais. Ou, du moins, ne pas avoir réellement envie de me faciliter les choses. Quand j'arrive chez Battista, Livia, Lucca, Asfodelo et Lucio sont là. Les signes de la lune sont encore sur leur visages, mais ils sont tous venus, pour des raisons différentes, pour savoir comment le jeune berger a passé la nuit et comment il a supporté la potion.

"Désolé, j'ai eu une urgence au Dispensaire", je me lance sans attendre leurs questions. Je ne vois que la vérité bien contrôlée comme solution et je répète donc la version vendue à Timandra. Sans trop de surprise, ils veulent d'abord envoyer ce pauvre Andrea questionner Catto. "J'aimerais lui laisser une chance", je tente. "On peut espérer qu'il ait eu quand même peur en tombant, qu'il s'en souvienne, qu'il se pose des questions en se réveillant tout à l'heure au dispensaire et que je puisse lui vendre une autre approche..."

"Qu'il accepte de prendre la potion ?", vérifie Lucio. J'opine.

"Dottore, quand même, on ne peut pas laisser faire", soupire Asfodelo .

"Je suis d'accord", je m'empresse de lui promettre. "Mais il ne s'est pas jeté toutes griffes dehors sur la Maison du Conseil ; il est parti en pleine montagne et a fait une chute..."

"Et alors ? Les Moldus alpinistes aiment bien se promener à la pleine lune", intervient Lucca. "Pas trop en cette saison, mais le reste du temps... Au col Delli Venti, tu as dit, Kane ? C'est la limite nord de la Réserve. Les repousse-moldus y sont faibles !"

"Tu as raison", estime sa mère. "Mais on a déjà Cecilio, on ne peut pas... C'est bien d'essayer de le convaincre, au moins une dernière fois !"

L'avis de Livia semble prévaloir puisque les trois autres restent silencieux.

"Si vous permettez, je vais m'occuper de Battista", j'indique donc, espérant en avoir terminé avec les relations publiques hasardeuses.

"Tu l'a laissé seul, Dottore ?", remarque Lucio en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air de me critiquer. Ça me touche beaucoup - à la fois pour moi et pour Battista.

"Juste le temps de voir l'état de Catto", je souffle. "Je l'ai endormi pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas tout seul..."

Lucio opine, et j'ouvre lentement l'isoloir. Battista ne bouge pas;

"Tu l'as assommé, Kane ?", questionne âprement Lucca.

"Non, endormi", j'insiste en sortant ma baguette et en lançant un contre sortilège. "Bien moins agressif pour son corps, je vous le promets sur mon diplôme..." Battista bouge lentement, ses yeux papillonnent et, finalement, s'ouvrent sur moi. "Le soleil est presque haut dans le ciel, Battista", je lui souris.

Le jeune homme lève une main, vérifie sans doute qu'il a bien sa forme humaine et se risque à parler : "Je... je me suis endormi... je m'en souviens.. je me souviens de tout, Dottore !"

"C'est l'effet d'une potion qui fonctionne bien, Battista ; rester conscient et même pouvoir dormir."

Battista en a des larmes aux yeux. puis réalise la présence des autres dans la pièce.

"Starai bene, ragazzo", lui promet Lucio en mettant une main sur son épaule.

"Je... je peux... je peux me lever, Dottore ?"

"Te lever, manger, ce que tu veux. J'imagine que tu veux aller travailler", je fais semblant de soupirer.

"Je peux ? Je peux, Dottore ?", il quémande comme un grand gamin qu'il est sans doute. Je me sens terriblement vieux quand je décide que je vais le laisser faire parce que c'est quand même ce qui m'arrange le mieux.

"Lucio, tu peux me promettre que vous le calmerez, s'il en fait trop ?" Le berger s'engage une main sur le coeur. "S'il devient pâle, s'il vomit, quoi que ce soit, vous me l'amenez", je rajoute; "Vous ne le laissez pas venir seul, même avec Bosco", je précise ayant quand même appris deux ou trois choses sur le fonctionnement du lieu.

"Tu as ma parole, Dottore", indique Lucio solennel. Ça fait sourire Asfodelo.

"Bon, alors, emmène-le et fais-le manger, Lucio", j'accepte de mon meilleur ton bourru. "Et je veux te voir demain matin sans faute à ma consultation avant d'aller travailler, Battista, c'est promis aussi ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, Dottore", affirme le jeune berger.

"Lucio va s'occuper de lui", commente Livia quand ils sont partis, côte à côte, comme une promesse d'avenir.

"Tu sais les prendre", rajoute Lucca avec un coup de tête appréciateur qui me surprend quand même. "Nous prendre, tous autant que nous sommes..."

"Peut-être qu'il tient ça de son père...", suppose Asfodelo;

"Je ne crois pas", estime Lucca. "Remus Lupin est un grand homme, un politique, un enseignant, mais Kane... Kane est un médecin très malin... Kane change le monde chaque matin - je l'envie", il termine en partant le premier vers le village.

Livia et Asfodelo l'imitent en mettant une main sur mon épaule comme pour m'inviter à prendre du recul avec cette sortie qui m'embarrasse sacrément.

Au dispensaire, il y a cinq personnes dans la salle d'attente quand j'arrive. Merlin, je n'ai même pas bu un café !

"Defné ?", je questionne Timandra en enlevant mon manteau et en enfilant ma blouse - et en m'interdisant de ressentir une quelconque fatigue. En fait, l'urgence, maintenant, c'est elle. Une parole de travers, et tout mon plan bancal s'effondre.

"Avec Catto", indique mon infirmière avec calme.

A priori, elle n'a pas encore décelé de contradictions entre nos versions, je décide. Sans attendre de nouvelles complications, je me glisse dans l'infirmerie où Catto est en train de boire une potion devant le regard attentif de ma collègue. Il n'est plus entravé. Defné, elle, me semble tenir debout par la seule force de sa volonté.

"Dottore... Dottore", m'accueille Catto avec un air contrit. "Timandra et la Dottoressa m'ont raconté... Je ne sais pas ce qui... Je me souviens vaguement de la chute... de la douleur... Je ne sais pas ce que je faisais si loin - je ne pensais pas que j'allais si loin !"

"Presque hors de la réserve", je souligne sans vergogne.

Catto baisse la tête clairement inquiet : "Ils vont me soumettre aux statuettes... comme Cecilio !"

Je prends mon temps, je croise les bras et je soutiens son regard : "Timandra a dû te parler de mon conseil..." Il opine prudemment. "Je veux bien dire que tu es venu parce que tu étais blessé, de toi même, ce matin... mais, le mois prochain..."

Defné se tourne vers moi, ses yeux verts écarquillés, semblant tirer toutes les conséquences de mon plan.

"La potion... mais cette potion... Elle est dégoûtante, Dottore !", proteste Catto très bas.

"Si tu préfères les statuettes...", je réponds en faisant mine de partir.

"Non !", s'affole Catto allant jusqu'à regarder Defné comme pour la supplier de me retenir. "Mais... la potion... elle..."

La compréhension vient à mon insu ; sans doute à cause de la fatigue.

"Tu ne la supportes pas bien ? Comme Battista ?", je suppose.

"Pas comme Battista... Je ne vomis pas mais... quand je la prends, ok, je reste conscient mais;.. j'ai... je suis tout sauf calme, j'ai des hallucinations, je revois ma morsure, encore, encore, et encore."

"Intéressant", je commente trop vite. J'ai faim, je suis fatigué, et mes pensées vont trop vite. Reste que même Defné est choquée de ma formulation, et que ça en dit assez. "Pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire", je m'empresse de corriger. "Mais ça reste une réaction connue à la potion quand elle n'est pas bien dosée. Ça peut s'arranger. Comme pour Battista."

"Je n'ai pas le choix ?", vérifie le pauvre homme dans son lit. Je n'ai quand même pas trop honte quand je confirme. "Ok, je suis venu de moi-même", il soupire.

"Demain matin, Battista viendra te parler. En attendant, repose-toi et reprends des forces", je termine. "Nous te laissons", je rajoute en prenant le bras de Defné.

Dans le couloir, je souffle en anglais le plus bas possible : "Doctor Karaman, tu ne tiens pas debout..."

"Tu n'as pas vu ta tête, Doctor Lupin", elle me répond sur le même ton et dans la même langue. "Je... je sais ce que je te dois... là-haut et ici. Timandra...", elle rajoute en me prenant le bras, confirmant ce que j'avais plus ou moins subodoré. Notre dévouée et bavarde Timandra a fourni les informations manquantes. Ce sacré Merlin a peut-être eu pitié de moi, ou de Defné, ou des réfugiés, finalement.

"Pas d'autres découvertes dans la neige donc ?", je vérifie plus fort en me disant que ça Timandra peut l'entendre.

"Non", elle confirme sobrement avec un sourire las. "Je... je prends la moitié des patients... avec un peu de chance, on s'en sortira tôt..."

J'opine avec reconnaissance, et on arrive ensemble dans la salle d'attente. Elle va vers la seule femme présente et, quand celle-ci se lève, je réalise qu'elle est déjà venue ; c'est Zanna, celle qui m'avait promis avoir pris de la potion mais s'était blessée pendant la pleine lune. Elle rougit en croisant mon regard.

"Je vais revoir madame", j'annonce à ma collègue sur un ton qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à la contestation. "Emidio, je vous confie à la Dottoressa Karaman."

Le vieux tanneur hésite un peu mais n'ose pas protester. Il suit donc Defné alors que je conduis Zanna dans ma salle d'examen.

"Encore ?", je commence sans ambage; je n'ai toujours pas pris un café ; la migraine menace.

"Désolée, Dottore... vous aviez dit.. que je pouvais venir..."

"Je ne juge pas, Zanna, je veux comprendre."

Elle hausse les épaules alors que, moi, je cherche son dossier. Je le déroule et sors ma plume de son encrier et lève mes yeux vers elle. Je crois qu'elle s'enfuirait bien. Mais j'ai totalement épuisé ma réserve de compassion pour les réfractaires à la potion tue-loup.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand vous prenez la potion, Zanna ?"

Quand Zanna ressort de ma salle d'examen, elle a accepté d'être un des nouveaux cobayes des potions adaptées. Je crois que le fait que Catto ait décidé de faire de même "après une très mauvaise chute", a fini de l'emporter. Moi, j'ai un vertige alors qu'elle s'éloigne et je me rattrape au montant de la porte.

"Je suis désolé", je marmonne auprès des patients qui attendent. "J'ai besoin d'un quart d'heure..."

Je m'enfuis donc dans la petite cuisine où je suis content de trouver des biscotti.

"Dottore ?", s'inquiète Timandra.

"J'ai besoin de sucre... ça va aller..."

"J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi - ni toi, ni la dottoressa..."

"Je me suis occupé de Battista", je lui rappelle assez fraîchement. "Et je suis d'accord, médicalement, Defné n'est pas à son top... Trop de voyages, je dirais."

Timandra hésite, me sert un café dans lequel je mets trois sucres avant d'y tremper un autre biscotti. Elle ose quand j'ai la bouche pleine : "Quand même, Dottore, elle comme toi, vous prenez des risques qui ... s'il vous avait mordu pendant le transport ou avant ?"

"Timandra, Defné comme moi, nous sommes Animagi. Je crois que tu l'oublies. En une seconde, je me transforme en chouette et quel garou peut m'attrapper ?", je lui oppose assez fatigué de devoir me justifier. "Il faut arrêter de penser qu'on prend les mêmes risques que toi ou ta soeur ? Ok ?"

"Bien, Dottore", elle recule d'un ton déférent qui me fait honte. Je me suis fait il y a longtemps la promesse de ne pas écraser mes subordonnés ou mes malades de l'autorité qui m'est donnée par mon diplôme.

"J'entends ton inquiétude, Timandra", je reprends donc. "Elle t'honore mais elle n'a pas de raison d'être. On fait juste notre boulot et on sait, Defné comme moi, le prix de la vie. Bon, j'y retourne..."

oooo

Personne ne s'étonne vraiment que je prétende rester au Dispensaire ce soir-là pour me reposer. Defné indique, avant qu'on lui demande, qu'elle n'aura pas le courage de faire le chemin sans que ça ne provoque plus de remarques de la part de Timandra ou Rosabel. Je ne sais pas si j'ai les mêmes cernes violettes qu'elle sous les yeux mais, de fait, on a très envie de l'inviter à aller se coucher tôt.

Timandra se félicite sobrement d'avoir stocké des restes du repas de midi au réfectoire dans la cuisine et part après avoir apporté un dîner à Catto que nous avons décidé de garder jusqu'à demain matin même si ses blessures sont quasiment guéries.

"Il joue le jeu", commente Defné quand nous passons à table, tous les deux, dans mon bureau. Cette fois, elle n'a pas amené de bouteille, mais je n'ai pas envie d'alcool. D'un coup de menton, elle a désigné l'infirmerie, pour le cas où j'en doutais.

"Il n'a pas trop le choix, mais ça nous arrange", je reconnais.

"Tu... tu as... Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ! Quand je suis revenue et que Timandra m'a raconté ta version, j'ai... j'ai cru rêver... Je... je ne te croyais pas capable de..."

"Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est juste un ajustement de la vérité", je la coupe, surpris de mon propre agacement. Mais qu'elle relève ma duplicité et qu'elle m'en ait jugé incapable, les deux me semblent insupportables. La fatigue, sûrement. "Il aurait pu tomber sans ton aide ; tu as continué ton chemin pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres problèmes", j'argumente. Elle acquiesce.

"Qui sait, à part Timandra ?", s'enquiert encore Defné. C'est une bonne question.

"J'ai servi la même histoire à ceux qui étaient au chevet de Battista : Livia, Lucca, Asfodelo et Lucio. Il fallait bien que j'explique mon départ..." Defné opine timidement et je m'en veux un peu de la charger encore d'une culpabilité accrue. Elle a bien fait de me prévenir, il faut que je trouve le moyen de lui dire. "Battista, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait fait attention à ça. Heureusement que tu as bien..."

"... interprété tes transformations ?", elle questionne avec un sourire un peu complice.

J'opine et on mange lentement la moitié de notre traditionnelle soupe de légumes sans faire de commentaire, ni l'un ni l'autre.

"Ils sont tous en sécurité ?", je souffle. Je ne veux plus échapper à la réalité et aux responsabilités qui vont avec.

Defné m'observe des ses yeux vert pailleté avant de répondre : "Pour autant que je sache, oui. Je ne peux pas faire mieux..."

J'opine et je reprends la consommation de ma soupe. Elle joue avec sa cuiller.

"Jamais auparavant les anti-potions ne vous avaient croisés ?", je me risque - parce qu'en y réfléchissant, est-ce que le plus surprenant n'est pas qu'il n'y ait jamais eu d'accident avant?

"Jamais je n'avais fait trois aller-retour", soupire Defné. "Tu sais ce que c'est : la transformation les rend suractifs surtout au début et à la fin. Au milieu, il peut même arriver que les gens s'endorment... Ils vont rarement aussi loin - de ce que j'ai observé", elle précise, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner des risques qu'elle a pris, qu'elle prend et qu'elle accepte. "Je pense que c'est un effet des sortilèges qui protègent la réserve : quand les garous s'approchent, transformés, des limites, ils ne se sentent pas bien... Je pense aussi que le fait que je sois passée trois fois aux mêmes endroits a créé des traces odorantes fortes... ça l'a attiré", elle développe en jouant avec sa cuiller. Elle a dû pas mal gamberger toute la journée au déroulement des événements. Je note aussi tout ce qu'elle a observé mois après mois. Tout ce savoir pratique qu'elle détient sur Lo Paradiso en prétendant ne pas vouloir s'investir. "Heureusement que Catto ne s'en souvient pas... et que tu l'as retrouvé à temps..."

Elle a l'air totalement assommée à la fins de ses explications. Sur une impulsion qui vient de très profond en moi, je tends le bras pour prendre sa main. Defné lève les yeux.

"Tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas loin de penser que c'est un peu ma faute", je lui confie. "Tu m'as dit qu'il y avait trop de gens pour que tu les fasses passer en une ou deux fois, et je n'ai pas voulu entendre..."

"Mais tu as tes priorités, Lo Paradiso, la potion de Battista...", elle réagit.

"Oui, mais j'ai fait comme si... Je sais ce que tu fais ; si je n'en tiens pas compte, je suis coupable... c'est une hypocrisie coupable ! Si je n'étais pas allé à la recherche de Catto... je n'aurais plus été un médecin..."

"Le laisser, ça a été une décision terrible", elle me livre à son tour. Sa voix s'étrangle presque à chaque mot. "Avec un des hommes, on l'a remonté un peu, on l'a sorti de la neige, mais on avait peur qu'il se réveille d'un coup et qu'il nous attaque... et puis l'aube arrivait... On est donc partis mais, cinq minutes après, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible que je le laisse comme ça... Je t'ai appelé... sans savoir si ça marcherait... et si tu irais..."

"La prochaine fois, je... je te promets que je ne vais pas faire mon hypocrite... Je veux savoir si tu as des problèmes, si je peux t'aider... On ne peut pas se permettre un autre accident... ni pour Lo Paradiso, ni pour toi, ni pour moi", je décide sur l'instant.

"Tu es sérieux ?", elle souffle.

Je prends le temps de me poser sincèrement la question et ne ressent aucune hésitation.

"Totalement."

ooooooooooo

 **Casting habituel - beaucoup de garous**

Battista Jeune berger garou italien. Proche de Lucio

Cecilio Berger et garou rebelle italien. Restreint dans ses mouvements et ses choix de prendre ou non de la potion par une décision du Conseil élargi.

Furio Père de Asfodelo. Tanneur et garou. Ancien garde de Lo Paradiso.

Lucio Berger et garou italien. Père de Melchiorre et Leacana. Proche de Battista.

Stella Garou italienne. Mère de Melchiorre et Leacana

Zeno Chef des bergers. Garou.

Fabio Berger. Garou

Catto Berger. Garou. Rebelle à la potion parce qu'il ne la supporte pas.

Paul Moldu anglais, voisin de Kane à Londres.

Timandra Sang de Lune italienne. Infirmière.

Andrea Garou, chef des gardes.

Livia, Lucca, Asfodelo - Garous formant le Conseil restreint. Lucca est le mari de Aradia.

Le 17 va nous parler des fêtes de Noël... mais vous avez plein de choses à commenter


	17. Une sorte de compte à rebours

**17 | Une sorte de compte à rebours**

Après les multiples rebondissement de la pleine lune, j'oublie totalement d'accorder la moindre attention à la question des fêtes de Noël qui sont pourtant dans moins de dix jours. Je ferme sans doute volontairement les yeux sur la signification des décorations qui apparaissent progressivement au Réfectoire et sur les maisons et jusque dans mon dispensaire.

"Ce sont les enfants de l'école", m'apprend Timandra quand elle me voit tiquer sur la présence de guirlandes d'étoiles clignotantes dans la salle d'attente. "Les grands", elle précise comme si je pouvais penser les petits capables d'avoir réussi un sortilège permanent, aussi simple soit-il.

J'opine sobrement et me replonge dans la rédaction du dossier que j'envoie à Severus et Drago. Le bilan de l'essai sur Battista implique une série d'examens complémentaires pour renseigner la variation de sa magie pendant le cycle lunaire auxquels le jeune berger se prête avec une relative bonne grâce. Il accepte de témoigner et de m'aider à convaincre mes deux nouveaux cobayes - Catto et Zanna. J'établis leur profil médical pour Severus et Drago avec l'aval du Conseil restreint.

"C'est la bonne voie. C'est très satisfaisant", estime Massimo.

"Oui", renchérit Asfodelo. Elle regarde ses deux acolytes avant d'ajouter. "Nous mesurons ton dévouement, Kane. Sache que... la décision de lancer avec toi des... expériences avec les statuettes n'est pas totalement écartée... juste en discussion... Et toutes ces bonnes expériences..."

"Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me promette une récompense pour faire mon travail", je m'agace un peu.

"Asfodelo essaie juste de te dire que notre silence sur ce sujet veut simplement dire que rien de définitif n'est décidé", intervient Livia. "Fiametta a dû te le dire..."

"Elle ne m'a rien dit."

"Non ? C'est aussi bien", juge Asfodelo avec un regard entendu. Livia et Massimo ne commentent pas mais la première soupire alors que le second opine imperceptiblement. La bataille politique interne au Conseil semble assez claire. Et aucunement ma responsabilité.

Je soutiens aussi de mon mieux Defné qui a soigné Catto avec un dévouement qui n'a pas échappé à Timandra.

"Elle l'a cru mort", j'argumente. J'aurais sans doute mieux fait de ne pas le faire.

"Bien sûr mais... je croyais que les médecins avaient l'habitude de ce genre de choses", objecte doucement Timandra.

"Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'habitude... plutôt de carapaces mais parfois on est juste surpris", je réponds avec sincérité, et c'est sans doute ce qui met un terme réel à la discussion.

Quand Defné annonce en soupirant qu'elle va repartir "dans le Sud", elle me demande aussi si je vais quelque part pour les fêtes.

"Je n'ai rien décidé", je réalise avec une pointe de remord. J'imagine que toute ma famille a même renoncé à obtenir une décision de moi... Si Eolynn était là, elle hurlerait. Enfin, non, j'imagine qu'elle estimerait que je n'ai pas changé d'un iota et qu'elle a bien fait de me laisser à mes "errements improbables". Mais Defné opine juste comme si ça avait du sens. "Tu avais une proposition ?", je m'enquiers, espérant vaguement que ma collègue m'explique qu'elle ne pourra pas revenir avant des semaines. Je ne peux pas laisser aussi longtemps la réserve sans médecin, n'est ce pas ? La décision sera prise.

"Je... quelques amis me proposent de les rejoindre pour le nouvel an... et je crois que ça me ferait du bien... Et j'imagine que ta famille souhaite te voir pour les fêtes de Noël... Je peux revenir le 20 ou le 21 et rester... genre jusqu'au 28 ou au 29 ?"

Elle a un air singulièrement timide. Comme si elle anticipait que j'allais refuser. Comme si elle me reconnaissait implicitement le droit de le faire. Pas le genre de chose qu'elle a laissé paraître comme possible jusqu'à présent. Est-ce l'effet de sa mauvaise conscience d'avoir dû assommer Catto ? Celui de ma promesse de l'aider plus ?

"Pourquoi pas", j'accepte parce que je ne trouve aucune objection à formuler. C'est un peu comme si les choses s'organisaient en dehors de ma volonté, et c'est souvent - ok, le plus souvent - ce que j'ai préféré.

Je monte au lac le lendemain matin avec Meninha avec la ferme intention d'appeler mes parents pour savoir où en est l'organisation des fêtes familiales. J'invoquerai le surcroît de travail de la pleine lune pour justifier mon retard et je dirai que tout me va. Ce qui est vrai. Je n'ai pas atteint le col qui mène au lac que mon miroir vibre avec ce correspondant improbable : Cristovao Da Silva, mon meilleur ami quelque part et l'être que je considère comme un cousin ou un troisième frère.

"Cristo !", je réponds donc avec enthousiasme, réalisant tout le temps que j'ai laissé passer sans avoir de ses nouvelles.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir en direct", il sourit. "Iris disait de te laisser un message, mais de ne rien espérer ! Tu vas bien ?"

"Pas mal, pas mal", je promets. Je fais faire un cercle lent à mon miroir pour qu'il perçoive mon environnement. "Ça a de la gueule, non ?"

"Brrr, ça a l'air glacé et hostile ! Pire encore que l'Écosse !", il commente en abandonnant sciemment son accent britannique bon teint acquis à notre fréquentation pour un accent brésilien tout à fait exagéré fait de voyelles étrangement longues et de r roulés.

"Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de te proposer une visite avant le printemps", je me marre.

"Justement... Iris disait que peut-être tu n'aurais pas le temps de venir en France chez Brunissande", il indique.

"Oh, si, c'est pas très loin", je réponds. "C'est plutôt elle qui n'a pas très envie, je dirais..."

"Ah, Iris", souligne Cristo avec une résignation complice.

On s'est fait manipuler par elle toute notre enfance commune. Cristo a deux ans de plus que nous, mais il n'était jamais sorti de son village au fond de l'Amazonie et ne connaissait pas grand chose à la magie quand on s'est connus - c'est-à-dire quand il a été adopté par Aesthélia Da Silva et est devenu le filleul de Cyrus. Autant dire qu'il était sans doute outrageusement facile de l'embarquer dans nos pires conneries. Je pense même rétrospectivement qu'une bonne part de la colère de Cyrus, à chaque fois, venait de là plutôt que de la nature de nos généralement assez innocents méfaits.

"Tu comptais aller en France ?", je vérifie.

"Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas passé un Noël avec vous tous. L'année dernière Cyrus et sa tribu était au Brésil, et on a fêté ça avec Aesthélia."

"Elle vient aussi ?"

"Non, elle sera en Asie ; elle donne des cours au Japon, si tu veux le croire, et elle a envie d'en profiter pour voyager. Au début, je m'étais dit que je la rejoindrais mais en fait, je n'ai pas assez de temps... et puis c'est loin... Quelques jours en France, avec vous, c'était bien."

"Si toi et moi, on dit qu'on préfère la France, Iris suivra", j'estime comprenant bien le fond de sa pensée. Je retiens que je l'ai connu bien plus aventureux. Il a peut-être des contraintes de travail.

"J'espère", il admet.

"Tu viens seul ?", je questionne pas très innocemment.

"Et toi ?", il me renvoie.

"Pas de changement : toujours célibataire", je réponds.

Cristo a un léger soupir avant de répondre assez bas : "Je viens avec Amalia."

"Ah", je constate sobrement. Cristo a depuis longtemps des partenaires des deux sexes. Depuis près de deux ans, un certain Ernesto puis une certaine Amalia se sont imposés comme des repères fixes. Iris comme moi les avons rencontrés.

"Elle est enceinte", rajoute Cristo assez bas.

Je manque un appui et je m'étale dans la neige. Meninha revient en urgence me lécher le visage histoire d'être sûre que je vais bien. La totale.

"De toi ?", je vérifie quand je me suis redressé et ai repoussé ma chienne.

"Je pense, oui !", il se marre ouvertement. Il n'a jamais été du genre qui se cassait la gueule de surprise, Cristo.

"Félicitations, alors", je commente prudemment. Il sourit. "Je peux demander ce que..."

"... en pense Ernesto ? Nes est... a pris ses distances - c'est son choix à lui ; ce n'est pas une demande d'Amalia."

"Tu n'as pas l'air de l'avoir retenu non plus", je remarque.

"Je... j'aurais préféré qu'il ne le prenne pas comme ça... mais j'allais faire quoi ? Ne pas reconnaître que je suis le père de cet enfant ? Ne pas prendre cette chance - une femme me prend comme je suis et me veut comme père de son enfant ?", il questionne avec une vraie douleur et pas mal de défi dans la voix.

Posé comme ça, je reconnais silencieusement.

"Aesthélia sait ?"

"Non, personne ne sait ; tu es le premier... Mais elle connaît Amalia... je pense qu'elle sera contente."

J'opine tout seul dans la neige et je promets : "Je serai là et je vais essayer de convaincre Iris que ce n'est pas un complot pour qu'on lui demande quand elle-même compte procréer..."

oo

Retrouver toute ma famille est étonnamment facile et chouette. Tout le monde me presse de raconter ma vie à Lo Paradiso et écoute avec intérêt mes histoires. Honnêtement, mes stages à Sainte-Mangouste leur tiraient plutôt des grimaces dégoûtées ou, au mieux, des "je suis content pour toi". Je leur sers bien sûr une version édulcorée qui parle de potions adaptées, de bébés sauvés et de neige poudreuse. Je ne parle pas des passagers clandestins de la pleine lune.

Mes frères préférés me chambrent évidemment sur le fait que je dirige une équipe exclusivement composée de filles. Ginny tente sans doute de venir à mon secours :

"Ah oui, Defné Karaman ! Une fille chouette. Je l'avais rencontrée durant une mission humanitaire en Irak. J'ai été étonnée qu'elle candidate pour un poste comme Lo Paradiso ; ce qui avait l'air de l'intéresser, c'étaient l'urgence pure et la guerre..."

"Comment peut-on être intéressé par la guerre !?", s'effare Samuel.

"La certitude d'être utile", lui répond ma jumelle. Ginny acquiesce.

"Elle avait peut-être besoin d'une pause", elle rajoute. "Un peu de paix, et Lo Paradiso est une cause importante..."

"Elle est comment ?", veut savoir Cyrus.

"Heu... je ne sais pas... elle a de beaux yeux verts", je bafouille un peu, réalisant bien que je tombe dans un piège sans fond mais ne trouvant rien d'autre à répondre qui ne soit pas fondamentalement encore plus dangereux qu'ils me croient amoureux. Le rire de mes frères, soeurs, beau-frère et belles-soeurs met un temps infini à s'épuiser.

J'ai également quelques bonnes conversations sur les potions tue-loup avec mon père et mes frères - le genre qui fait fuir Iris très très loin. Elles affinent ma compréhension du principe même de l'adaptation et me font stupidement rougir quand Papa et Cyrus rapportent tout le bien que Severus et Drago professent de mes bilans médicaux.

Mais la plupart du temps, quand on aborde Lo Paradiso, j'ai l'impression assez étrange de faire un exposé devant un public assez fasciné. Papa et Harry posent aussi peu de questions qu'ils ne font de commentaires - un peu comme s'ils me laissaient toute l'expertise dans ce domaine. Je dois réellement provoquer la discussion, à l'occasion d'une longue marche dans les vignes gelées avec mon père et l'aîné de mes grands-frères.

"Vous trouvez que ça évolue comment ? Vous connaissiez avant ?"

Harry hausse les épaules : "Ce que tu racontes va dans le même sens que ce que Fia et Tizzi me racontent depuis des années. Des progrès lents, mais des progrès. Reste... reste ce qu'implique défendre un mode de vie différent de la société plus large... Je ne crois pas au fait de compartimenter : je ne suis pas sûr que ça épanouisse tous les garous... ni que ça améliore la vision que les sorciers ont des garous... mais c'est une solution commode... Ils sont à la fois protégés et moins menaçants... mais... Je crois que je préfère l'approche de la Fondation... et pas parce que Papa est là", il termine.

Ce dernier sourit avant de lâcher un début de commentaire : "Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, Kane, c'est une voie très étroite que la voie de Lo Paradiso. C'est une réussite incroyable en un sens - avec les réserves exprimées par Harry. C'est une belle utopie aussi que je ne me sens pas légitime à critiquer. La Fondation aide Lo Paradiso : nous allons envoyer au printemps des formateurs pour travailler sur les Animagi ; nous allons aussi prendre les plus grands enfants en résidence cet été... Les compromis qu'ils choisissent ou non de faire leur appartiennent..."

"Dire qu'il faut que je parle avec toi pour en savoir autant !", je ris un peu jaune. "Tous ces projets n'ont pas été détaillés dans les résultats du Grand Conseil. Il a été dit que diverses formations avaient été approuvées ! Ne parlons pas de ma demande de travailler sur les statuettes !"

"Tu veux travailler sur les statuettes ? Toi ?", vérifie Harry avec une vraie surprise dans la voix. Il doit évidemment repenser à mes grandes sorties adolescentes et définitives en défiance des médecines symboliques. Cyrus se moquerait bien plus cruellement, s'il était là, je le sais.

"Je... je ne les ai vues à l'oeuvre qu'une fois... pour cet accouchement un jour de pleine lune.. Elles ont été utilisées une autre fois à ma connaissance, pour lier ce berger violent et irresponsable, qu'il ne puisse plus s'éloigner de la réserve et qu'il accepte de prendre la potion...Mais je n'étais pas invité au rituel... Finalement, le peu d'utilisation me... m'étonne... J'en ai parlé avec Tiziano..."

"Oh !", commente Harry avec une espèce de compréhension nerveuse. "Te laisse pas embarquer par Tizzi, Kane. Ce n'est pas que ses intentions sont mauvaises, c'est que politiquement c'est... sans doute un trop gros pas encore pour Lo Paradiso... Je lui dirai de te laisser tranquille..."

"Harry, je n'ai pas cinq ans - ou neuf", je rajoute parce que, ok, mes neuf ans ont laissé des traces dans la façon dont ma famille me considère. "Tu n'as pas à dire à Tiziano de me laisser tranquille. Par contre, tu peux m'expliciter pourquoi tu penses que ce serait une mauvaise idée."

Harry hésite, regarde Papa qui a son sourire en coin et son hochement de tête en biais qui invite celui qui le regarde à considérer les arguments de l'autre. Mon frère commence par détourner les yeux dans une posture qui crie qu'il ne se laissera pas faire puis ses épaules se relâchent.

"OK", il soupire. "Oui, tu es un grand garçon, avec ses propres raisons de s'intéresser aux statuettes en théorie et en pratique. Désolé", il rajoute, typiquement Harry. J'acquiesce pour montrer que j'accepte les excuses mais que j'attends la suite. Papa sourit plus largement. "Je ne dis pas que ce serait une mauvaise idée d'étudier davantage les usages pratiques et notamment médicaux des statuettes... mais la réalité est que, au moins à Lo Paradiso, ces usages sont... une sorte de legs historique des Taluti. Quand on y pense, la lignée a collecté, étudié et préservé ces savoirs durant des siècles, et Cosmo a trouvé comment les utiliser pour protéger Lo Paradiso. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons historiques pour que ces savoirs soient uniquement réservés aux garous. Les statuettes permettent notamment beaucoup de choses avec les Moldus", développe Harry. "Il y a des gens à Lo Paradiso qui ne veulent pas de ça. Les Statuettes et les savoirs qui leur sont liés doivent rester aux garous. Et la ligne ici ne sépare pas les jeunes des vieux. C'est même sans doute une des seules questions qui réunit des gens comme Furio et Aradia - avec tout le poids du nom des Taluti", soupire encore mon grand-frère. "Fia pensait comme Ada quand je les ai rencontrées. Tizzi a lentement convaincu sa femme que ça ne pouvait pas être une position de principes. Chez les Astrelli, Livia serait d'accord pour des recherches alors que Lucca, qui prône pour tout le reste l'ouverture, va être beaucoup plus réservé... Et tu es un Lupin, Kane", il termine.

"Ok, donc, les opposants ont beau jeu de dire que la Fondation veut récupérer le savoir des statuettes à travers moi ?", je vérifie quand j'ai ravalé la bile qui m'est venue en réalisant l'ampleur de ce que je ne sais toujours pas sur un lieu où je vis depuis près de quatre mois.

"Sans doute. Sans parler des travaux théoriques de Cyrus. Sans parler de la défiance de beaucoup face à Tizzi, son or et son statut de patricien vénitien - une part de jalousie envers la vie facile menée par Fia... ça fait un bouillon assez explosif, Kane."

"Asfodelo m'a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle appréciait que je n'ai pas trop l'air proche de Fia et Tizzi", je réalise.

"Asfodelo est quelqu'un de très bien", intervient Papa. "Elle a un sacré instinct de médiateur, une sacrée endurance face à l'adversité... Elle a tout mon soutien."

"Plus que Lucca", je vérifie puisque je les ai sortis de leur réserve méthodologique autant en profiter.

"Lucca... Lucca Astrelli a de l'ambition... Lucca ne cherche pas obligatoirement à tout moment et en tout lieu le consensus et l'intérêt supérieur de la réserve", est le jugement de mon frère. Papa confirme.

"Tu... tu l'as vraiment menacé de lui casser la gueule si un jour il blessait Aradia ?", je questionne à brûle-pourpoint. Le rouge des joues de Harry est sans doute une confirmation suffisante.

"Le... le moment prêtait à des interprétations un peu rapides", soupire mon grand frère. "Ada n'a besoin de personne pour se défendre... et je ne l'avais pas encore totalement accepté..."

"Pas accepté qu'elle te quitte ?", je questionne un peu bas - je sais que c'est presque de l'indiscrétion, mais il y a des parallèles qui ne m'échappent pas.

"Pas accepté qu'elle soit aussi belle, aussi fascinante, aussi libre, aussi manipulatrice, aussi menteuse", soupire Harry avec plus de facilité que je ne le craignais. "J'étais sans doute encore un peu jaloux qu'elle préfère Lucca... même si je crois sincèrement que jamais nous n'aurions su être heureux ensemble, elle et moi... Dire qu'Ada ne cherche pas le bonheur peut paraître un peu condescendant mais... je ne suis pas loin de le penser..."

"Tu as d'abord vu la femme, avant la louve", commente Papa qui s'est chargé d'envoyer des bâtons à Meninha pendant cet échange.

Harry a un sourire triste : "Tu veux dire que c'est la louve qui refuse le bonheur ?"

"La louve peut avoir du mal à l'accepter."

"Alors Ada est définitivement une louve", lâche Harry.

Je pense aux difficiles relations entre Aradia et son fils, Romeo, et je décide que j'ai sans doute assez creusé dans ce secteur.

"On rentre, je meurs de faim ?", je propose rentrant facilement, presque avec soulagement, dans mon rôle de benjamin.

"On est heureux que, même si tu te lèves tôt et que tu ne renacles pas à venir marcher, tu n'aies pas trop changé", me titille Papa en souriant.

"J'avoue que le régime polenta, fromage, légumes est très sain, mais... peu varié !"

On rentre en plaisantant sur des sujets faciles comme les mérites respectifs de la cuisine italienne et de la cuisine française et la fête de Noël de ce soir. Ils me complimentent sur la joliesse et la bonne éducation de Meninha. J'en suis ridiculement fier.

Quand Cristo arrive, accompagné de la mère de son enfant, il se révèle une "sacrée bonne diversion familiale", selon l'expression toujours juste de ma soeur jumelle. Je ne sais pas si je projette mais j'ai l'impression que Cyrus reste étonnamment sobre et prudent autour d'Amalia, comme s'il n'était pas totalement convaincu par l'image de jeune couple sans histoire proposée. Je projette sans doute.

Ayant eu peu de temps et d'opportunité pour faire de vrais cadeaux de Noël, je me porte dès le début volontaire de toutes les sorties de la jeune classe, postulant avidement au titre de "meilleur oncle de l'année" selon le commentaire désabusé de Iris, qui fait pourtant sa part de balades jusqu'à la mer, jusqu'à la neige, courses à pied dans les vignes gelées et toutes autres activités amenant finalement un certain calme apprécié de tous dans la grande demeure des Desfées quand on revient.

"Merci pour votre aide logistique", répète plusieurs fois Brunissande.

"On a encore la bougeotte, profitez-en", sourit Iris, mais je crois bien qu'elle est contente de ces excursions et des moments privilégiés avec nos neveux qu'elles nous offrent.

Ça prend une importance accrue après Noël quand les trois aînés de nos neveux trouvent le moyen, avec leur cousin Desfée, d'aller faire ce que tous les parents sorciers craignent : des blagues magiques stupides sur des voisins moldus au demeurant gentils. Je n'avais pas vu Cyrus aussi livide depuis la dernière fois qu'on avait fait le mur, Iris, Cristo et moi, à Sao Paolo et qu'il nous avait retrouvés dans une boite de nuit.

Mes neveux sont bien sûr trop jeunes pour être allés aussi loin. Ils ont enchanté des outils pour qu'ils entonnent des chants de Noël mais, comme le répète Brunissande qui est allée réparer tout ça avec son frère Guilhem, c'est bien le genre d'affaires qui peut amener les Aurors à débarquer et à poser des questions désagréables. "Est-ce qu'ils veulent se voir priver de leur baguette ?"

Mãe abonde en leur faisant remarquer que ça ne serait pas très gentil de la mettre dans l'obligation de négocier avec ses collègues français. "Avec un peu de chance, Thierry Boisjoli viendrait lui-même, mais s'il envoie cette fichue Charlotte Poirier... je pourrais vous en vouloir !"

La pique fait sourire tout le monde - Iris a l'air de bien connaître les Aurors français cités - sauf Cyrus. Il se retient tellement de hurler sur ses deux fils qu'il en est muet. Ayant visiblement évalué la situation dans des termes proches des miens, Harry prend la relève :

"Je propose qu'on ne fasse pas un Conseil de famille élargi", il indique en remontant ses lunettes de son index. Caël a eu raison de grimacer en voyant ça - ça n'est pas un bon signe, je confirme. "Un conseil parental me paraît suffisant". Ginny marque son accord en me mettant le jeune Felix dans les bras.

"Vous êtes déjà plus nombreux qu'eux", objecte Iris, devant un Samuel sidéré. "De bons avocats y verraient une mauvaise organisation de la justice !"

"Je ne vous la conseille pas comme avocate, les gars. Kane et moi, on aurait eu moitié moins d'ennuis sans elle ", commente Cristovao juste parce que l'occasion est trop belle.

Mais les trois gamins sont assez aguerris sur les dynamiques familiales pour ne pas interpréter ces échanges légers comme une tentative de les sauver de la justice parentale. Caël soupire avec fatalisme. Aeccio semble sincèrement inquiet depuis qu'on a évoqué les Aurors - l'ancien enfant des rues garde visiblement des réflexes de prudence dans ce domaine. Candido essaie, d'un regard implorant, d'obtenir l'intervention de mon père, toujours le meilleur avocat de ses petits-enfants. Mais ce dernier lève ses deux mains dans un geste de protection qui fait rire : "Désolé, les garçons. Je suis en vacances, et vos parents sont là... Je ne veux même pas réfléchir à ce que je ferais à leur place !"

"On va prendre ça pour un soutien, hein, Harry !?", réussit à sourire Cyrus en poussant la petite bande hors du salon.

Sans trop de surprise, la liberté de circulation d'Aeccio, Candido et Caël sort totalement vaincue du Conseil parental restreint. C'est en les voyant affalés tous les trois derrière les grandes fenêtres du salon, au-delà de toute résignation, que me vient un élan de pitié. Il faut dire que leurs soeurs viennent de sortir, seules, pour aller jusqu'aux écuries des voisins.

"Je vais balader ma chienne, vous venez ?", je propose.

"T'as demandé ?", s'enquiert Caël avec un signe de tête vers le reste du salon.

"Je doute qu'on me dise non", je souris. "Mais vous n'avez peut-être pas envie..."

"Honnêtement, Kane, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi ; même aller courir avec Iris et Sam le matin", commente lamentablement Candido. Aeccio approuve la formulation.

"C'est bien, la réserve des garous, Kane ?", questionne le même Candido quand on s'est éloignés de la maison.

Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, Candido a décidé de s'affranchir de l'appellation "oncle" et "tante" dans toutes les langues quand il s'adresse à Iris et moi. Ça fait rire Cyrus : "il doit trouver que ça le fait paraître plus vieux". Moi, je m'en fiche bien, il faut dire et Iris aussi. Aeccio a résisté un temps mais il a fini par l'imiter et, évidemment, Caël a suivi. Je pense que les filles ne tarderont pas.

"C'est à la fois très proche et très exotique. Un peu comme vivre au fond de l'Amazonie mais avec de la neige", je résume.

"Papa... Papa dit que ça te fait grandir", m'apprend Caël avec un mélange de révérence et d'incompréhension, pour lui je suis grand depuis longtemps sans doute.

"Il dit ça ?", je m'amuse.

"Cyrus dit que tu n'as jamais été fait pour Sainte-Mangouste", rajoute Aeccio. Il n'a jamais réussi à appeler Ginny et Cyrus par des titres parentaux, même si personne ne doute qu'il les considère comme ses parents. 'C'est toujours mieux que les 'Dom Cyrus' et 'Dona Ginny' qu'il nous servait au début', commente généralement Gin quand le sujet apparaît dans la conversation.

"Maman dit que c'est n'importe quoi", commente Candido. "Que tu es... super adaptable en fait..."

"J'espère bien !", je renchéris.

"Tu vas y rester longtemps ? Toujours ?", veut savoir Candido.

"Tant que je m'y sens utile", je réponds avec sincérité. "Bon, on le fait ce jeu de ballon ?"

ooo

Iris et Samuel doivent partir pour être opérationnels dès le 28 au matin. Le dîner du 27 au soir a une teneur différente, comme si on sentait tous venir la fin de quelque chose.

"Vous ne pouvez plus demander de passe-droit ?", se marre Cristo.

"D'astreinte ?", je questionne. La connaissance des rouages de la Division me revenant comme un coup de couteau vicieux.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Un procès à préparer", répond Sam.

"Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?", je m'enquiers, surpris que ma jumelle ne me l'ait pas dit.

"Dans une équipe élargie pour ce procès-là", minimise Iris mais pas besoin de légilimancie pour savoir quelle est contente d'être avec son mari. "Et je laisse l'ex-Commandant répondre sur les passe-droit dont on aurait pu bénéficier, Cristo !"

Ça fait sourire Mãe, comme de juste.

"Ça me rendrait presque nostalgique ! J'aimais bien donner des vacances aux gens !"

"Parce que cette nouvelle équipe européenne, c'est pas toi qui la gères, Mãe ?", s'informe Harry. Je réalise combien le sujet du nouveau poste de notre mère a été peu abordé.

"D'abord on est à peine une dizaine ; la gestion est finalement légère et c'était l'idée même de cette équipe. Après, à tort ou à raison, j'ai laissé ce pan-là à Maksymski qui l'a réclamée. Il faut lui laisser quelques victoires à cet homme !"

"Mais au quotidien, vous vous occupez de quoi ?", veut savoir Cristo.

"Finalement notre premier rôle, c'est de faire circuler les informations entre les Divisions européennes, de les inciter à coopérer, à partager leurs ressources sur des enjeux communs", elle raconte avec un infime soupir. Il est clair qu'elle préférerait d'autres sujets.

"Mais pour quoi ? Des fugitifs ?", s'enquiert Aeccio, s'intéressant notoirement à la conversation des adultes.

"Des dangereux fugitifs qui enchantent des outils moldus", ironise Iris pour la plus grande joie des enfants pas encore en âge d'avoir une baguette. Les trois grands ont le bon goût de détourner les yeux.

"Des crimes transfrontaliers, des mafias, des problèmes de sécurité communs", complète plus gentiment Mãe.

"Des problèmes de sécurité communs ?", questionne l'aîné des neveux les sourcils froncés. Je retiens le sourire amer qui me vient : voilà, le monde des adultes, Aeccio, plein de formulations ampoulées pour cacher l'incapacité d'agir...

"En ce moment, la question de l'accueil des réfugiés de la guerre de Syrie, par exemple", propose Ginny en se tournant vers son fils adoptif.

"Tu veux dire de comment éviter de les accueillir", persifle Cyrus. Nos positions ne sont pas très éloignées sauf que je ne me risquerais pas à lui faire savoir. Il serait malvenu de dire que le docteur Karaman a d'autres qualités que de beaux yeux verts.

"C'est un des dossiers sur mon bureau", reconnaît Mãe. "Un dossier complexe... pas spécialement adapté pour Noël... "

Ça jette un froid rare sur la tablée.

"Nymphadora, tu... tu ne cours pas après eux ?", s'inquiète maintenant Cristovao. Papa a un regard de commisération pour Mãe.

"J'essaie d'amener les pays que ces gens veulent rejoindre à aider les pays qu'ils traversent à répondre aux besoins. On laisse les Grecs et les Italiens faire face à des afflux désordonnés, dans lesquels il est bien compliqué de repérer les sorciers et de leur venir en aide", explique cette dernière se faisant visiblement violence pour trouver une formulation pas trop misérable de la situation.

"Tu cherches à leur venir en aide", se réjouit ma nièce Esperanza qui vénère totalement le fait que sa grand-mère et sa tante soient Aurors toutes les deux.

"J'essaie", confirme prudemment Mãe. "Je ne suis pas sur le terrain... mais je... En fait, après-demain je commence une visite dans tous les pays traversés pour tenter des choses..."

Harry prend l'initiative de lever son verre vers elle et on l'imite tous. J'entends bien les réticences de ma mère mais je sais aussi que la réalité du terrain est au-delà de la diplomatie et des essais de coopération. Peut-être qu'on le sait tous et qu'on boit pour oublier nos limites.

oooooooooo

 **Casting (par ordre d'apparition à l'écran)**

Timandra Farfallin : sang de lune, infirmière à Lo Paradiso

Battista, Catto et Zanna : garous allergiques à la potion Tue-Loup.

Massimo, Asfodelo et Livia Astrelli : les trois membres du Conseil restreint.

Fiametta : garou italienne, mariée à Tiziano "Tizzi" Cimballi

Eolynn : ex de Kane

Cristovao Da Silva : fils adoptif de Aesthélia, filleul de Cyrus, ethnomage en post-doctorant à Lisbonne. Ernesto dit Nes : son amant ; Amalia : la mère de son enfant à venir

Taluti - Lignée de sorciers italiens. Aradia, fille de Cosmo, est la dernière du nom.

Les enfants de Cyrus et Ginny ont plutôt des prénoms brésiliens : Aeccio, Candido, Esperanza, Felix

Les enfants de Harry et Brunissande ont des prénoms occitans : Caël et Aelys

Thierry Boisjoli : Commandant des Aurors français, ami de Dora

Charlotte Poirier : lieutenant des Aurors français, moins favorable à Dora

Ksavery Maksymski - adjoint polonais de Dora à la Division européenne.

Dans le prochain, on replonge dans les enjeux autour de Lo Paradiso avec "les chemins de la résolution". Pour la petite histoire, je viens de finir le chapitre 23 de cette histoire. Et pour la breaking news, après tant de mois que je n'ose plus compter j'ai repris l'écriture du chapitre 23 de L'Envol du Phoenix... incroyable, non ?


	18. Le chemin de la résolution

**18 | Le chemin de la résolution.**

Le retour à Lo Paradiso est un peu raide. Il neige. Il vente. Il fait froid. Tous ceux qui ont des excuses pour s'éloigner l'ont fait : Rosie et Zeno sont en Angleterre ; Timandra et Parnassius à Venise ; Livia et Lucca à Rome - et les avis sont divisés sur est-ce que Romeo est ou non avec sa mère ; tous ceux qui ont un conjoint moldu sont partis visiter leur famille profitant que la dernière pleine lune soit passée et la prochaine encore loin.

"Ça a été très calme", me confirme Defné quand nous nous retrouvons au Dispensaire. Je note qu'elle a l'air notoirement moins fatiguée et maigre ; me remplacer aura au moins eu l'avantage de lui offrir des repas réguliers et moins de fatigue physique."Tellement que j'ai pu... si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'explique pas..."

"J'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter au milieu du gué", je lui oppose.

On se regarde un assez long moment, moi, calmement, elle, plus nerveusement. Puis elle me répond : "J'ai un peu équipé une cabane qui était abandonnée... pas trop loin de la frontière autrichienne... Ça peut aider à découper autrement le trajet, offrir davantage de variations..."

"Tu as posé des protections ?", je questionne. J'ai entendu les implications ; elle a tiré des conclusions du malheureux accident avec Catto. Mais moi aussi, j'ai réfléchi.

"Contre les Moldus ou contre les sorciers ?", elle s'enquiert.

"Les deux."

"En fait, ni l'un ni l'autre... juste renforcer la construction - c'est un savoir utile dans les situations d'urgence", elle explique avec humilité. "On est en bordure de zone, les protections de Lo Paradiso devraient suffire contre les curieux moldus..."

"Enfin, un gars comme Raffaele est la preuve que ça ne suffit pas toujours", j'objecte. "Et vu que la question des réfugiés commence à mobiliser les autorités qu'elles aient ou non accès à la magie, on ne saurait être trop prudents. Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais... j'en connais un peu... Je peux essayer..."

"Vraiment ?", s'ébahit Defné.

"Je verrai ce que je peux faire", je tente de minimiser. Il y a eu dans ses yeux verts un éclat que je ne suis pas sûr d'assumer. A moins que ça soit l'effet de cet éclat sur moi qui me terrifie un peu - Kane, du calme : où te conduirait de tomber amoureux d'elle ? Tu veux aider, reste objectif et professionnel, sinon c'est tout le projet que tu feras capoter.

Reste que, une fois Defné repartie vers le Sud sans doute à la rencontre de nouveaux réfugiés, je me sens vraiment seul dans le Dispensaire. Je prends mes repas au réfectoire avec des gens que je connais moins que d'habitude, surtout que j'évite soigneusement Cecilio ; mais c'est réciproque. Lucio et Stella m'invitent à dîner le soir du 31, et c'est bien le truc le plus sympa de ma semaine. Entrainé par Battista, invité lui aussi, je fais de la luge à minuit avec les plus jeunes des garous. Meninha adore.

Je n'ai que quelques patients, essentiellement des personnes plutôt âgées qui viennent autant pour la discussion que pour de petits bobos sans réelle gravité. Je renfloue les stocks de potions pendant les jours de mauvais temps, mais ça ne m'occupe que deux jours. Des tempêtes de neige m'isolent pendant des journées entières. Une jour d'accalmie, je me risque jusqu'à la cabane retapée par Defné. Il faudrait quand même que je sache ce que je peux faire avant son retour. Meninha est contente de la ballade.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, ce refuge : un mélange de pierres et de planches ; le sol est en terre battue. Disons que la Cabane Hurlante de Poudlard est un palace trois étoiles à côté. J'étudie posément les renforts magiques posés par Defné. J'arrive à comprendre leur fonctionnement, même si je n'y connais rien en construction magique. Disons que ça ne me paraît pas de la haute magie solide et confiante. Peut-être est-ce pour le mieux : des Aurors qui passeraient par là ne les sentiraient sans doute pas clairement ou de très loin. Reste ce que je peux rajouter à l'édifice. Une illusion renforçant l'aspect décrépi de la cahute pour les Moldus ? Je n'ai pas la maîtrise d'Iris, mais ça ne demande pas non plus des compétences exceptionnelles.

Rendre l'endroit moins intriguant pour les sorciers est toujours plus compliqué parce que plus on active de magie à un endroit, plus cette magie se ressent et donc attire. Il faut de plus compter avec les garous qui doivent, au moins pour certains, connaître cet endroit. J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand se matérialise dans la cabane un patronus que je ne connais pas - un gros lièvre des neiges. Je sursaute comme saisi d'une surprise coupable.

La voix d'Asfodelo s'élève :

"Dottore, je ne te trouve pas. Mon père s'est coincé le dos. Est-ce que tu peux venir voir ce qu'il est possible de faire, s'il te plait ?"

"La présidente du Conseil restreint m'appelle au chevet de son père", j'énonce les enjeux à haute voix pour Meninha qui me lèche les mains comme si elle comprenait que j'aie besoin de soutien moral.

"Je serai là dans une heure au maximum", je réponds factuellement par patronus. Heureusement que j'ai pris mon sac de médecin.

Tant pis pour les protections, je me mets en marche en me promettant d'y réfléchir avant de revenir. Rien que le fait d'aller trop souvent ici est sans doute une mauvaise idée, je réalise en voyant les traces que Meninha et moi laissons. Je crée une petite tornade pour les effacer quand nous avons rejoint un chemin plus emprunté. Il me semble que ça crée une dépression étrange pour un oeil avisé mais je n'ai pas réellement d'autres idées.

La maison de Furio est un peu en dehors du village sur le chemin qui mène aux tanneries que la puanteur à pousser à localiser encore plus loin que les bergeries. J'y suis en moins de trois quarts d'heure.

"Vous en avez mis du temps, gamin ! Vous vous étiez perdu ! Il n'est pourtant pas si loin ce fichu dispensaire !", est l'accueil de l'homme prostré dans son lit.

Asfodela, qui m'a ouvert et conduit, me jette un regard désolé.

"Je n'étais pas au Dispensaire", je réponds sans prendre soin de mieux me justifier. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque - et si possible sur un terrain que l'on maîtrise, je prends mon ton de docteur : "Racontez-moi ce qui vous arrive, Furio."

L'ancien gardien grommelle dans son lit, se détournant de moi autant que son dos coincé lui permet.

"Papa", plaide Asfodelo avant de décider qu'elle ferait mieux de répondre elle-même à la question. "Il est monté sur le toit parce que des lauzes avaient bougé et que de la neige s'infiltrait. Ce n'est plus de son âge, mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !"

"Vous êtes tombé du toit, Furio ?", je vérifie. Les énormes dalles de pierre taillées - les lauzes - qui font les toits de Lo Paradiso doivent être assez glissantes sous la neige.

Je n'ai droit qu'à un nouveau grommellement indistinct comme réponse. Asfodelo joue son rôle de fille dévouée.

"Oui, il a glissé en remettant une lauze un peu lourde... Il est tombé dans le tas de neige qui glisse du toit, ça a amorti la chute, mais en voulant se sortir de la neige... "

"Son dos s'est coincé", je comprends en commençant à visualiser les efforts.

"Il s'est traîné jusqu'ici mais n'a prévenu personne... Comme ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles, je suis passée ce matin.. Je ne te dis pas dans quel état je l'ai trouvé, Dottore !"

"Est-ce que tu vas me soigner, gamin ? Est-ce que ça change quoi que ce soit que je sois tombé du toit ou de ma chaise ?", éructe l'homme alité et sans doute humilié de se voir diminué.

"Connaître les circonstances est toujours important", je réponds en soulevant les draps.

Il porte un pyjama propre, et j'imagine qu'Asfodelo a effectivement été une fille dévouée et efficace. Comme elle a agi seule, elle a utilisé pas mal de magie, j'analyse. Les capacités des garous sont toujours une question sensible. Furio s'est calé instinctivement sur une pile d'oreillers - sans doute dans une position antalgique. Mais il a l'air plus que coincé. "Je vais vous examiner manuellement et magiquement", j'annonce. "Vérifier que vous n'aviez rien de cassé ou de fêlé avant de chercher à vous débloquer..."

La tension de Furio est palpable, il aimerait m'envoyer au diable. A défaut, il serre les dents ce qui n'est pas une bonne idée musculairement parlant, mais je n'insiste pas. J'essaie d'avoir les doigts légers, et il ne laisse sortir que quelques gémissements. L'examen magique ne fait pas mal.

"Bien, alors, en effet, vous vous êtes déplacé deux vertèbres sans doute en raison de la chute mais vous souffrez de tensions plus anciennes qui ont sans doute favoriser le déplacement. Votre clavicule a été cassée, il y a sans doute plus de vingt ans, mais elle s'est assez mal ressoudée et crée des tensions dans tout votre côté droit - les côtes, le bassin, la hanche... tout est rigidifié par cette tension", je développe de mon ton le plus professionnel. "L'examen magique montre en outre que vous êtes déshydraté et carencé... votre aura est assez faible.. On va s'occuper de tout ça..."

"Ici ?", veut savoir Asfodelo avec une certaine inquiétude.

"Je ne vois pas de raison de le déplacer ou de le faire attendre", j'indique en ouvrant mon sac de médecin et en sortant quelques fioles.

Il faut une bonne heure de manipulations et de soins magiques, mais Furio est capable de s'asseoir de lui-même et de faire quelques pas.

"Sauf que je ne veux pas vous voir debout seul aujourd'hui. Il faut rester allongé, le plus à plat possible pour que votre corps se remette", je lui annonce. "Si je reviens demain matin et que je vous retrouve coincé, je vous mets direct à l'infirmerie du Dispensaire... je vous transfère par lévitation comme Ilario, en traversant tout le village."

Furio me regarde par en dessous, évaluant sans doute la réalité de ma menace, puis soupire : "Je n'ai pas senti mon épaule droite aussi libre depuis... Tu as l'air de savoir ce que tu fais... Je vais t'écouter, Dottore."

"A la bonne heure", je commente avec satisfaction. Asfodelo me sourit avec soulagement.

Le lendemain, Furio va effectivement mieux. Je lui demande d'attendre un jour encore avant de reprendre ses activités habituelles et il promet. On dîne ensemble le soir même au réfectoire - ce qui en épate plus d'un. Ce n'est pas une conversation détendue. Je ne lui parle pas des statuettes et de ce que Harry m'a dit de sa position. Lui me questionne pas mal de fait sur mes études, mon parcours et mes idées. Il finit par me déclarer "idéaliste".

"En même temps, j'imagine que les gènes Lupin aident et que sinon tu ne serais pas venu t'enterrer avec nous !"

"Il pourrait être venu pour d'autres raisons", estime un homme que je ne connais que vue. Un garde, si je ne m'abuse. Jamais venu consulté. "Toi même, tu disais..."

"Je sais ce que je disais", le coupe abruptement Furio. "Reste qu'il a été embauché comme médecin et qu'il fait le travail, non ?"

Le réfectoire qui s'est tu pendant ce dernier échange approuve globalement cette formulation. Je manque de rougir. Le type acquiesce de semi bonne grâce.

oo Pleine lune le jeudi 12 janvier

On peut dire que tout Lo Paradiso est revenu une semaine avant la première pleine lune de 2017. L'école reprend, il y a du monde au réfectoire. Rosie revient contente d'avoir revu sa famille britannique, et Timandra semble rassurée pour sa soeur, je pense. Un long courrier circonstancié de Severus et Drago arrivent dans la foulée exigeant plusieurs séances de travail avec Asfodelo et Livia pour réunir puis préparer les potions adaptées aux cas de Catto et de Zanna. Si la potion de Zanna ressemble à quelques grammes de lunaire et de rhubarbe près à celle de Battista, Drago et Severus introduisent pour celle de Catto un mélange de champignons connus pour leurs effets hallucinatoires.

"Le mal par le mal ?", est le commentaire un peu sceptique de Asfodelo avant d'aller chercher dans ses réserves deux sortes psilocybes et de l'amanite tue-mouche séchés.

"Je trouve l'usage du semilanceata assez approprié", commente plus légèrement Livia. "Les nomades alpins du Moyen-Age l'appelaient non sans raison le champignon des rêves. Il est temps que Catto sorte des cauchemars !"

"Ce sont des dosages très faibles", je me risque à souligner, presque plus pour moi que pour elles. N'empêche que je vais observer Catto de très près, je me promets intérieurement.

Le lundi suivant, quatre jours avant la pleine lune, Defné réapparait comme prévu. Il n'est rien de dire qu'en deux semaines, elle semble avoir de nouveau fondu. Mon regard doit être assez éloquent.

"Je sais, j'ai une sale gueule", elle soupire. "Timandra va vouloir me bourrer de gâteaux, je le sais déjà..."

"On peut poser des questions ?", je m'enquiers prudemment.

Il y a toujours cet effet que je note en moi quand elle rentre dans la pièce, quand elle sourit, quand elle me regarde. J'aime la façon dont elle enlève son manteau et libère ses cheveux. Mais il y a aussi toute la distance qu'elle sait garder, tous les secrets qu'elle tait, tous les mensonges qu'elle m'a servis, pour la bonne cause peut-être. Il y a aussi toutes les morsures que je porte.

"Les conditions, là dehors, elles ne s'améliorent pas ", elle raconte assez facilement. "La police moldue est vigilante ; les Aurors commencent à chercher à repérer les réfugiés sorciers parmi les Moldus - on ne sait rien de leurs intentions quand ils y réussissent.. La plupart des réfugiés ne veulent pas tomber entre leurs mains ; ils ne veulent pas être bloqués en Italie ou pire renvoyés en Turquie ou en Syrie. Ils sont nerveux, prêts à payer n'importe qui et n'importe quelle somme", elle grimace.

"Tu as été menacée", je comprends.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois mais... disons que c'était assez explicite cette fois", elle admet. "Certains trouvent que je gâte un peu le commerce... ou voudraient utiliser mes ressources ou m'asservir à leur réseau... Et si ça ne suffisait pas, c'est le plus fort de l'hiver. Les gens ne sont pas bien vêtus, ni chaussés... ils sont épuisés et moi, je veux les faire avancer..." J'opine respectueusement que je comprends. "Et puis ce groupe-là...il ne sont pas trop nombreux - six mais... certains ne vont vraiment pas bien... pas physiquement mais mentalement... Ils ont vu et vécu des horreurs, des vraies horreurs... Une jeune femme en particulier... elle n'arrive plus à parler... mais elle hurle toutes les nuits, elle revit la mort de son mari, abattu devant elle... et deux jeunes hommes, ils ont été enrôlé de force... Ils... ils peuvent se mettre à courir ou à hurler d'un coup, pour un éclat de lumière ou un son trop fort... ça rend le voyage... intéressant... crois-moi."

"Merlin", je commente avec sincérité.

"Heureusement pour eux et pour moi, dans le groupe il y a aussi un couple qui va bien et qui les supporte et surtout Farouk, un médecin âgé mais... sans lui j'aurais pas tenu le coup..."

"Vous avez fait quoi ?"

"A part leur filer des calmants ? On leur a tenu la main", elle soupire. "D'ailleurs, faut que je leur rapporte des potions pour qu'ils aient une chance de dormir..."

"Ils sont où ? Dans la cabane ?", je m'inquiète.

"Non, dans une autre, dans la forêt moldue avant le col qui mène au plateau", elle raconte. Il y en a donc pour plus d'une heure si on marche, moins avec des Animagi, je mesure avec un coup d'oeil pour l'extérieur. Il fait noir et il neigeotte. "C'est comme ça", elle rajoute avec fatalisme.

"Je viens avec toi", je décide.

"Kane..."

"Des traumatismes mémoriels", je lui réponds. Je sais qu'elle connait ma spécialité.

"En trois jours ?", elle questionne quand elle a compris ma proposition.

"Ça dépend de leur état", j'affirme en mettant les potions que j'ai sélectionnées dans mon sac et en le mettant sur mon dos.

oooo

On a laissé nos chiens au Dispensaire. Ma chouette et son renard blanc avancent assez vite, me ramenant à d'anciens souvenirs de maraude avec ma soeur où les seuls risques étaient cependant que nos parents ou nos grands frères nous grondent. Un temps d'innocence qui me paraît singulièrement lointain, là, dans cette nuit sombre et froide, dans des montagnes italiennes qui restent finalement pour moi plus étranges que la Forêt interdite. Defné me mène jusqu'à cette fameuse cabane de bûcheron où se cachent ses protégés. On se re-transforme quelques mètres avant et on échange un drôle de regard de complicité penaude. Elle se ressaisit la première :

"Il te faut un surnom... tu en as un ?" Je dois avoir l'air interdit, elle explique : "Même un vrai prénom peut être dangereux... Je suis Tilki, le renard.." Comme je ne dis rien, elle propose "Baykuş ?"

"Ça veut dire chouette ?", je vérifie. Elle acquiesce. "Baye-kouch ?", je m'essaie timidement. Elle sourit. J'opine en guise d'acceptation.

Defné-Tilki va frapper ce qui est clairement un code à la porte en bois. Celle-ci s'ouvre lentement.

"Tilki !", articule une voix masculine comme une confirmation que ce n'est pas un rêve.

La réponse de Defné vient en arabe. La porte s'ouvre plus largement et nous entrons dans la cabane. Il y a des couchettes le long des murs et des gens assis sur elles. Ils ont tous l'air fatigués, inquiets et résignés.

"Voici Baykuş, mon collègue", annonce Defné en anglais. Un anglais lent et articulé. "Je leur ai posé le sortilège d'apprentissage", elle m'explique. Je me rappelle presque avec surprise lui avoir appris à le faire. Je viens juste de comprendre la raison de son intérêt. Ce que je peux être obtus.

"Hello", je souffle très intimidé. Ils murmurent des réponses aussi réservées.

"J'ai les potions. Baykuş les a préparées lui-même ; ce sont de très bonnes potions", reprend Defné. Elle s'est tournée vers l'homme le plus âgé qui est emmitouflé dans une couverture à larges carreaux rouges. Il a un visage très maigre illuminé pas les yeux turquoise les plus intenses que j'ai jamais rencontrés. "Baykuş, je te présente Farouk As-Saqqar. Il vient de Homs."

"Enchanté", j'avance en lui tendant la main. Il la saisit lentement avec un peu de circonspection et me dévisage longtemps avant de répondre : "Moi de même, Baykuş... Les amis de Tilki sont nos amis..."

"C'est vrai pour moi aussi", je promets.

"Baykuş... Farouk, Baykuş est un très bon médecin ; le genre de médecin qu'on rencontre rarement dans un endroit comme celui-ci... Il maîtrise l'oniromancie médicale. Il est spécialiste des mécanismes mémoriels", elle énumère comme si elle me recommandait pour un poste. Sa voix a repris un débit normal ; Defné ne s'inquiète pas que tous la comprennent ou non. Elle sait également que Farouk le peut, j'analyse, la tête étrangement légère. "Il...Baykuş peut sans doute aider Noor... Il est d'accord pour essayer."

Les yeux turquoise se reposent sur moi et me dévisagent.

"J'ai trouvé Noor dans les rues... elle avait perdu la tête après la mort de toute sa famille... son frère vit en Autriche et j'ai réussi à le joindre... Je... je me sens personnellement responsable d'elle... Baykuş".

"Malgré la présentation flatteuse de... Tilki, je ne peux rien promettre mais je peux l'examiner..."

Farouk acquiesce lentement et nous fait signe de reculer. Je réalise alors qu'une femme est allongée derrière lui. Il se met à lui parler très bas, sur un ton qui me fait penser à celui qu'on utilise pour cajoler un très petit enfant. Defné me fait signe de les laisser, et nous revenons vers les autres. Elle distribue des flacons de potions reconstituantes en rajoutant des paroles en arabe que je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre. Des encouragements, des promesses de guérison et de force. Les mêmes que je pourrais prononcer dans ma langue ou en italien.

"Tu es médecin ?", questionne une homme jeune en anglais.

"Oui", je confirme sobrement. Mon entrainement prend le dessus : je vois l'épuisement, les yeux hantés, le corps mal réparé en dessous de la force et de la résolution. "Tu t'appelles comment ?"

"Edris."

"Tu étais combattant ?" Il opine.

"Je n'avais pas le choix... ma mère... ils auraient tué ma mère... mais elle est morte maintenant.. alors... alors j'ai décidé de partir..."

"Tu dors bien ?", je continue sans m'arrêter aux raisons de son engagement. Un médecin soigne et ne juge pas. Tous nous regardent, mais Edris n'a pas l'air de les remarquer. Il m'a appelé au secours et j'ai répondu. Le reste du monde n'existe plus.

"Plus jamais... je ne dors plus... ce n'est pas possible..."

"On a apporté des potions pour le sommeil... pour un sommeil sans rêves", intervient Defné.

Les autres opinent mais Edris continue à ne voir que moi. Un peu plus loin, Farouk continue sa litanie de promesses pour cette fameuse Noor que je n'ai pas encore vue. On en a pour toute la nuit, je réalise, dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche dans ces conditions.

"Est-ce que je peux t'examiner, Edris", je propose très bas.

Comme il ne réagit pas, Defné traduit. Il hésite et un autre homme qui porte des vêtements militaires moldus pose sa main sur son épaule et rajoute ce qui ressemble à un encouragement. Defné guide Edris vers un tabouret et l'assoit gentiment. J'enlève mon manteau, sortant de mes poches mon pendule et ma baguette.

"Ça ne va pas faire mal", je promets au jeune homme. Defné traduit tout doucement. Les autres se renfoncent sur leurs couchettes.

J'inspire pour faire le vide dans mon esprit et ouvrir mon cerveau à sa magie. Je fais un rapide examen physique et magique. Son aura est étonnamment contracté ; ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit capable de magie complexe ; sans doute seulement des choses simples ou instinctives - brutales, en réponse aux agressions. Les carences et la fatigue sont criants. "Bon, tu n'es pas en super forme", je commente à haute voix, "mais tu es physiquement solide. Rien dont tu ne te remettrais pas dans un lieu tranquille. Maintenant, on va aller voir ce qui t'empêche de dormir..."

J'attends que Defné ait traduit. Les yeux de Edris sont sur moi. "Je vais entrer dans ton esprit et voir ce que je peux faire pour tenir les cauchemars à distance", je propose. Je me souviens la première fois que j'avais entendue Susan dire à peu près la même chose... j'avais été totalement émerveillé du pouvoir invoqué et j'avais immédiatement su que je voulais l'acquérir. Quel qu'en soit le prix. J'avais acquis le pouvoir. J'en savais le prix.

"Tu veux bien ?", je vérifie quand même. Edris regarde Defné qui lui tient la main et traduit des paroles qu'il a sans doute déjà comprises. Elle ferme les yeux en signe d'acquiescement muet.

"Ok", je commente en allant me placer derrière lui, mes deux mains sur sa tête.

J'inspire et je laisse venir. La première image est une pièce très lumineuse. Une femme est étendue sur une couche basse. Elle est âgée et elle est morte. Sa mère, je comprends même si je ne connais pas les mots inconnus qui emplissent maintenant ma tête. Mais ce calme, cet instant suspendu ne dure pas. Il se déverse ensuite des nuées de sorts et de sortilèges offensifs. Des avada kedavra. Des bruits d'explosion et des nuages de poussière qui éteignent le soleil. Des gens qui courent et qui sont fauchés par des balles tout à fait moldues mais efficaces pour les détruire. Il y a du sang, des cris, des larmes. Des visages aimés, je le ressens au plus profond de moi.

Je laisse tout cela me traverser parce qu'il faut que cela sorte. Il faut trouver quelque chose autour duquel il pourrait se reconstruire. Pas quelque chose de conscient - sinon il l'aurait déjà trouvé. Une sorte de patronus inconscient qui saurait éloigner les cauchemars au moins un petit peu. C'est obligatoirement là. Peut-être petit, peut-être cassé et faible, mais je dois le trouver. Les conseils de mes maîtres sont là, comme des talismans pour que je ne lâche pas l'affaire, que je ne m'enfuie pas. Je vois une chouette et un renard traverser la scène de son esprit et je ne manque pas de sourire à ce rappel d'où sont mes forces.

Le flux devient moins tumultueux. Les scènes ne sont pas moins dures mais plus précises. Si je comprenais la langue, je pourrais les raconter en détails. J'ai été entraîné à savoir le faire. C'est la première fois que je tente ça pour quelqu'un dont je ne partage pas la langue.

Et puis, je vois une jeune fille. Elle est timide et elle fait un signe depuis une fenêtre vite fermée. Elle le croise dans un bazar. Ils échangent quelques mots rapides que je ne comprends pas. Elle ose presque un sourire quand ils se séparent. Les rues sont en mauvais état et elle monte avec d'autres gens dans un taxi moldu. Ils ont des valises. Edris les regarde partir le coeur déchiré entre le soulagement et la douleur. La fille donne quelque chose à une vieille dame en larmes et la voiture part dans un envol de poussière. Une main sur le bras d'Edris - celle de la vieille femme. Elle donne un papier qu'Edris déplie. C'est une adresse écrite en alphabet latin. Une adresse en Autriche.

"C'est elle que tu veux rejoindre ?", je souffle. Edris sursaute. Defné répète dans un murmure. Il acquiesce, les yeux écarquillés. "Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'elle t'attend mais tu es venu jusque-là, Edris... tu ne vas pas lâcher l'affaire maintenant..." Il secoue imperceptiblement la tête. "Elle sait d'où tu viens, elle mesurera ce que tu as surmonté, Edris..."

"Je suis un monstre", il articule.

Edris ne peut pas savoir combien cette affirmation me donne envie de sourire. Je connais finalement un paquet de monstres bienfaisants et même heureux. Ce sourire se reflète dans l'esprit de Edris, et la jeune fille le regarde plus longuement. J'oriente le rêve. Ils marchent côte à côte dans une rue occidentale que j'invente ; je ne connais pas l'Autriche. Ils se parlent. Ils se sourient. Ça vaut le coup de se tourner vers l'avenir... Je sens les larmes d'Edris bousculer toutes ses barrières et couler sur ses joues comme si c'étaient les miennes. Defné veut intervenir.

"Laisse, il faut que ça sorte", je l'arrête. Elle acquiesce les yeux écarquillés. "Edris, faut laisser partir le passé... pas l'oublier mais le laisser couler lentement", je reprends toujours très bas. "Faut te laisser emmener vers l'avenir..."

Noor refuse que je l'approche, et les autres me regardent comme une bête curieuse alors que nous buvons un thé très fort qui a été préparé pendant que je m'occupais de Edris. Le sucre est bienvenu. Le jeune homme a titubé jusqu'à une couchette et s'est enroulé dans une couverture. Je le parierais endormi mais je ne vais pas jusqu'à vérifier. J'en ai assez fait pour ce soir.

"Tu es très impressionnant, Baykuş", murmure Farouk quand il nous raccompagne à la porte. "Les autres s'en rendront compte quand Edris aura passé une nuit complète..."

"Peut-être pas", je lui indique. "D'abord, il faut souvent plusieurs séances et, ensuite, cette jeune fille qu'il espère retrouver, sa conscience sait trop précisément combien ça pourrait ne pas marcher... Il aurait mieux valu que je découvre qu'il rêve de devenir joueur de Quidditch..."

"Je comprends", sourit Farouk. "Tu es un jeune homme talentueux et humble... je suis sûr que tu lui as fait beaucoup de bien... J'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de te fréquenter plus longtemps et apprendre de toi..." Je ne sais pas quoi dire. "Ma fille entame des études de médecine à Munich. Je lui parlerai de toi quand je serai enfin à ses côtés... je lui dirais qu'il faut qu'elle ne vous oublie jamais ni toi, ni Tilki... Je serai fier si elle devient comme vous..."

Les deux nuits suivantes nous retournons à la cabane, "Tilki" et moi, après avoir dîné tôt et séparément au réfectoire pour maintenir une façade de normalité. J'ai heureusement l'excuse de devoir coacher mes cobayes pour ne pas passer des heures à décider avec qui dîner. Catto est toujours nerveux ; Zanna plutôt pleine d'espoir et Battista, le meilleur vendeur de potions améliorées que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il va jusqu'à proposer que nous passions la prochaine pleine lune tous les quatre chez lui. "Comme ça, je pourrais aider il Dottore !" Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, et ça laisse le dispensaire à Defné.

Dans la cabane, Edris est notoirement plus calme et détendu même s'il ne souhaite pas que je réitère de l'oniromancie sur lui. Les autres sont respectueux de ce résultat. J'ai de longues conversations avec Farouk sur l'oniromancie et ses applications. Il me raconte comment il a décidé de rester alors même qu'il envoyait sa famille en sécurité en Allemagne.

"J'ai soigné tout le monde, Moldus ou sorciers, pro-gouvernementaux, rebelles, chats, chiens... j'ai fait ce que je pouvais", il répète plusieurs fois.

"Et là tu as décidé de partir", je remarque.

"J'ai eu peur de mourir sans revoir ma femme et ma fille", il soupire. "Je me croyais plus fort que ça, mais c'est devenu une obsession."

"Il faut écouter les signes", je ponctue pour lui comme pour moi.

La veille de la pleine lune, Noor arrive à accepter que je m'assois à côté d'elle. C'est une très jolie fille, détruite par des épreuves au-delà de son endurance. Je n'ai pas besoin d'examiner son aura pour l'imaginer. Je reste silencieux à côté d'elle, sans rien tenter ; il faudrait sans doute des semaines pour gagner sa confiance et essayer quoi que ce soit de suffisant pour faire une différence. Elle me lance des coups d'oeil dérobés de jeune faon alors que Tilki explique son plan pour le lendemain en arabe en montrant des choses sur une carte.

Je ne sais pas exactement quand et pourquoi, mais Noor décide d'un seul coup de prendre ma main et la serre. Les images alors emplissent ma tête sans que j'ai besoin de les appeler - sans doute que, si j'avais étudié son aura, j'aurais décelé une capacité de projection sur-développée. Reste que je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne me suis pas construit "mon île", comme l'appelaient mes formateurs - ce lieu où je peux me réfugier à tout moment avant d'être emporté. J'ai presque le réflexe de la repousser mais j'arrive à m'en empêcher.

Les images ne sont pas aussi diversifiées que dans l'esprit de Edris. En fait, c'est une scène en boucle. Celle d'une porte qui s'ouvre avec violence et une file d'hommes vêtus de noir entrent. Ce sont des sorciers. Ça confirme ce que j'ai vu dans l'esprit d'Edris, les sorciers ont pris parti. J'ai l'impression que personne ne m'a raconté ça. Il faudrait peut-être que j'interroge Defné sur la question.

Ces sorciers vêtus de noir retournent les meubles, arrachent les tentures, bousculent des plantes. Ils cherchent quelqu'un. Un homme assez jeune, en fait. Du même âge que Noor. Celle-ci veut les empêcher et elle est plaquée au sol d'un Crucio que je ressens dans tout mon corps. Quand elle se remet de l'attaque, elle les voient qui crient et collent une baguette sur la tempe du jeune homme. Il y a un éclair vert et il s'effondre.

"Il s'appelait comment ?", je souffle sans savoir si elle comprendra. Je me rappelle après qu'elle n'a plus dit un mot depuis des mois. Juste des cris, la nuit.

"Maher", elle souffle en éclatant en sanglots.

Je ne saurais si elle a compris ma question ou si elle a prononcé le nom par réflexe. La douleur manque de m'emporter. J'érige en catastrophe une "île" de secours pour ma raison et mes sentiments. Je regarde de là les souvenirs heureux de leur couple déferler. Beaucoup de bonheur, magnifié par la perte. L'impression qu'elle ne peut que se noyer dans le chagrin. Farouk comme une bouée, comme un père, comme un frère. Farouk qu'elle suit sans savoir pourquoi. Savoir pourquoi...

"Farouk !", j'appelle d'une voix rauque. C'est difficile de faire appel à l'extérieur et de rester dans la transe, de ne pas perdre le contact... Je crois que c'est Defné qui réalise ce qui se passe. Je sens Farouk et elle à côté de moi. Tout près. "Le nom... le nom de son frère...", je presse.

"Malik", il articule.

Je cherche frénétiquement ce Malik dans les souvenirs de Noor. Il faut remonter loin. Ils sont séparés depuis longtemps, au moins dans son esprit. Il finit par apparaître distant, sans visage. Ils ont une grande différence d'âge, je comprends. Ce n'est pas pour m'intimider. Je creuse les souvenirs à la recherche d'un moment partagé, un moment chéri, même oublié de la conscience. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais je sens Defné puis Farouk me prêter leur magie pour me soutenir. J'en ai besoin.

J'entrevois un jardin. Il a des grilles ouvragés et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il y a aussi un bassin sous un néflier - pas que j'en ai jamais vu en vrai mais j'avais les meilleures notes en Herbologie à Poudlard. Noor a les pieds dans le bassin et joue à faire des gerbes d'eau. Elle s'ennuie un peu. Soudain, quelqu'un de grand est assis à côté d'elle et il lui a amené deux poissons rouges. C'est joyeux, simple, vrai, profond. Ils les mettent ensemble à l'eau et la paix qui envahit Noor en retrouvant ce souvenir de son frère mérite que je mette toute mon énergie à le soutenir.

oooo

Defné est là avec Livia, Lucca et Asfodelo pour juger de la réussite des potions sur les trois garous cobayes le lendemain de la pleine lune..

"Curiosité professionnelle", elle affirme à Lucca qui s'en étonne.

Heureusement, la curiosité est légitime. Battista est frais comme un gardon ou presque. Catto est étonné de se souvenir de tout et de ne pas être fatigué. Seule, Zanna a des plaques de boutons qui montrent qu'on n'a pas totalement trouvé la bonne formule.

"Mais je ne suis pas blessée", elle tient à répéter à tout le monde.

On ne parle de nos réfugiés que lorsqu'on s'est éloignés de la maison de Battista, Defné et moi.

"Tilki s'est bien promenée ?", je questionne.

"Rien à signaler cette fois. Edris et Noor ont tenu le coup, et c'est grâce à Baykuş. Farouk m'a répété de le remercier des milliers de fois !"

"Ce Baykuş est un bon gars", je me risque.

"Tout à fait. Un peu difficile à cerner au début mais... définitivement un bon gars", elle sourit. Toutes mes défenses menacent un instant de vaciller.

"Tu repars quand ?"

"En début de semaine prochaine. Dans l'intervalle, je suis corvéable", elle indique.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Je peux assurer une partie des consultations... et t'aider à refaire des potions... On a dû bien attaquer tes stocks... Ils m'ont laissé de l'or..."

"Oh", je regrette presque. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ton or, Defné... Comment expliquer que j'aie vendu des potions ?"

"C'est maintenant que tu le dis ?", elle s'étonne.

"Je voulais en parler avec toi mais... il s'est passé d'autres choses.."

Elle rumine mes explications un moment.

"On pourrait dire à Asfodelo que j'ai un marché pour tes potions, au Sud de l'Italie... comme ça, l'or serait acceptable..."

"Et si elle pose des questions ?", je m'inquiète.

"Quelles questions ? Tu imagines bien que j'ai effectivement un point de chute dans un Dispensaire au Sud de l'Italie... mais je la vois mal les contacter. Des sorciers calabrais, autant dire des étrangers !"

"Vendu", j'accepte avec le sourire.

oooooooooooooo

Merci de votre patience, de vos petits mots. La suite "Raffermir ses prises", pas mal de potions mais aussi la question de l'engagement de Kane, sa forme, etc... J'essaie de vous la mettre avant la fin juillet.


	19. Raffermir ses prises

**19 | Raffermir ses prises**

Je passe un bon moment de l'après pleine lune sur la question de l'adaptation finale de la potion tue-loup de Zanna. Drago a renvoyé diverses possibilités avec la validation théorique de Severus. Livia et moi choisissons de commencer par celle qui utilise des plantes alpines - fleurs de génépi et racines de renoncules des glaciers plutôt que tiges de palmier - parce que symboliquement il nous semble que ça a du sens.

"Ton frère Cyrus préconiserait ça", rajoute la maîtresse des potions de Lo Paradiso, me prenant par surprise.

"Sans doute", je reconnais, ayant bien en tête mes discussions théoriques de Noël avec mon grand frère.

"Il sait qu'on adapte les potions distribuées ici ?"

"Je lui ai dit", je raconte."J'en ai parlé avec lui et mon père et mon autre frère, Harry, à Noël. Mais de toute façon, Drago ou Severus leur en auraient parlé tôt ou tard", je rajoute un peu par instinct. Je ne saisis pas totalement le sens de sa remarque sur Cyrus.

Livia opine et se concentre sur la préparation de ses racines de renoncules un certain temps avant de reprendre : "Quand on a parlé la première fois de l'adaptation des potions, tu as dit qu'autour de la Fondation quasiment tout le monde prenait une potion modifiée..."

"Disons que tant qu'à prendre tous les mois quelque chose, autant qu'il te soit totalement adapté... et, à la différence de Damoclès, l'inventeur initial de la Tue-loup; Severus Rogue travaille sur l'ensemble du cycle lunaire et de ses effets. Pas seulement sur la pleine lune. Il y a des gens comme mon père qui prennent des potions complémentaires à d'autres dates afin de réduire l'impact de la pleine lune sur leur organisme. Tout le monde n'en a pas besoin, mais je parierais presque que, dans le cas de Silvio que le potion épuise longtemps après la pleine lune, on arrivera à un traitement de ce type."

La grande innovation, ou victoire, du moment est en effet que deux autres garous, un homme et une femme, soient venus de leur propre chef me parler de leurs difficultés avec la potion. La femme, Verana, travaille à la laiterie. Une fille sans histoire de l'avis de tous. Elle souffre néanmoins, comme Catto, d'hallucinations à la prise. Elle supporte ça stoïquement tous les mois, depuis des années, "parce qu'elle ne veut pas faire de mal à personne". Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça change, mais elle a parlé à Catto et donc elle veut savoir si je peux quelque chose pour elle. Silvio, lui, s'enferme dans l'Isoloir de sa maison depuis des années, depuis qu'il a rejoint Lo Paradiso, et souffre de multiples contusions mal soignées. Né Moldu, il a un savoir-faire en menuiserie qui lui permet de pas mal se planquer des autres. Personne ne savait ce qu'il rencontrait des difficultés. "Pourquoi j'en aurais parlé ?", il m'oppose quand je le questionne. Il a pris une seule fois de la potion et a mis des semaines à s'en remettre - un épuisement total, selon lui. A priori, c'est l'avis positif de Furio qui l'a décidé à venir me parler. Je suis une fois de plus frappé de la singularité d'une histoire par ailleurs si répétitive. En attendant que Severus et Drago statuent sur leur cas, je leur ai prescrit des traitements de fond en les félicitant de leur initiative et leur courage. Comme si elle avait suivi des pensées parallèles aux miennes, Livia reprend en désignant le chaudron devant elle

"Tu sais quoi, Kane, je n'aurais jamais osé espérer qu'on arrive à ça aussi vite... J'étais favorable à l'installation d'un médicomage mais je n'osais pas espérer des changements aussi profonds...Et je sais que ce n'est que le début. Chaque patient en amène un autre... Et, j'imagine que tu es frustré, mais... si tu es patient, on arrivera à travailler sur améliorer le sort de chacun et... on y mêlera les statuettes..."

Je reste d'abord surpris de cette promesse. J'avais un peu eu l'impression que les statuettes, il ne fallait plus que j'y pense. Mais l'occasion est là.

"Je comprends que vous ne me fassiez pas totalement confiance", je lui promets.

"Je te fais confiance, Kane !", proteste la maître des potions de Lo Paradiso.

"Que tout le monde ne me fasse pas confiance", j'amende. "Je... mesure sans doute mal mais quand même un peu ce que représente pour la communauté les connaissances autour des statuettes." Je montre le chaudron. "Mais qu'on ne s'en serve pas pour le bien de cette même communauté... ça c'est frustrant... Mais il faudra peut-être attendre que vous trouviez un médecin garou pour que ça ait lieu..."

"Je fais partie des gens qui pensent qu'être ou non garou n'est pas un critère pour cette tâche", répond lentement Livia. "Est-ce que Cosmo était un garou quand il a créé Lo Paradiso ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas mort mordu par un garou ?" Je préfère ne pas commenter. Je suis d'accord avec elle, tellement profondément d'accord que je ne pense pas souhaitable de le formuler. "Est-ce qu'on doit se méfier de Tiziano parce qu'il n'est que le mari d'une garou ? Est-ce que ce qui nous menace le plus aujourd'hui n'est pas le comportement de garous que nous avons accueillis et protégés ? On s'ankylose avec nos vieux critères !"

Je souris, cherche un truc à dire, pense évidemment à mon père.

"Voir les hommes et les femmes plutôt que les loups ?", je propose, paraphrasant ce que ce dernier a dit à Harry à Noël devant moi..

"Je sais bien que c'est ce que tu fais, Kane", commente Livia en mettant une main amicale sur mon épaule. "Crois-moi, je passe mon temps à le répéter à... Je crois que tu le mesures, Lucca fait parti des gens qui se méfient de toi..."

"A cause de Harry ?", je prends le risque de demander.

"Au départ, tu lui rappelais de... des souvenirs ambigus... Aradia a peut-être choisi mon fils comme époux, mais leur couple n'a pas tenu la distance de leurs ambitions respectives... Du coup même cette... victoire sur ton frère lui a été enlevée... Mais il a vu ton efficacité et ton dévouement, il a bien été obligé de te juger pour qui tu es, Kane. Toi, personnellement. Et c'est ton indépendance, ta liberté et ton audace qui l'inquiètent aujourd'hui. Tu modifies le fonctionnement de cette communauté, chaque jour, bien plus rapidement qu'il a pu le faire avec des décennies de négociation..."

"Tu exagères, Livia !"

"Non, c'est lui qui exagère - c'est lui qui a peur d'être dépossédé de son rôle moteur de la même façon que Aradia l'a écarté de sa vie sentimentale... J'espère qu'il se rendra compte que te soutenir est la seule façon que ça n'ait pas lieu."

Je médite bien sûr ces paroles les jours suivants, sans arriver à me faire une religion quant à ce que je dois faire ou non. Tout moi. Arrivé à cette conclusion déprimante, je décide assez logiquement que le mieux est de continuer dans ma ligne de conduite. Régler ce que je peux, un cas après l'autre, sans trop chercher à me projeter dans le moyen terme. Je ne suis pas là pour changer Lo Paradiso, si ce n'est en lui offrant une meilleure politique de santé dans la mesure de mes moyens. Bien sûr que ça influe sur la vision que les gens se font de la communauté. Tout influe. Mais ce n'est pas mon but. Si demain, on m'offre de partir au nord de l'Inde ou au fond de l'Amazonie, il me semble que je partirais sans me poser de questions. Je n'ai pas d'objectifs personnels. A la différence de Lucca ou même de Defné, je réalise. Rien de transcendant dans tout ça. Et ça me renvoie quelque part à mon incapacité à construire une relation de long terme avec une fille, non ? Autant faire mon boulot et moins gamberger.

Je suis au Réfectoire où j'ai dîné avec Timandra et Ilario qui se montrent, de fait, de plus en plus ensemble, me semble-t-il, quand Defné arrive, une bonne semaine plus tôt que tout ce qu'elle avait annoncé. Elle salue les uns et les autres dans un effort de normalité qui, à mon avis, n'échappe pas totalement aux curieux. Il y a de la nervosité - j'oserais presque dire de la terreur - dans ses yeux quand elle arrive jusqu'à nous. Je ne me suis pas levé, préférant avoir l'air ostensiblement indifférent à son arrivée.

"Il faisait mauvais dans le Sud ?", je questionne faussement badin.

"Pas terrible", elle articule. J'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrait clairement m'arracher à mon dîner.

"Tu as mangé ?"

"Non...", elle répond l'air surprise elle-même de cette considération.

"Je vais te chercher quelque chose, Dottoressa", s'empresse de proposer Timandra.

"Mais non, termine ton repas. Je me débrouille", s'oppose Defné.

Elle prend le temps de retirer son manteau et ses gants mouillés. De les accrocher près du poêle avec ses gestes posés et gracieux qui ont toujours cet effet insidieux sur moi. Comme si elle incarnait toute la féminité, tout ce qui m'attire dans la différence féminine. Évidemment et heureusement inconsciente de mon regard sur elle, Defné disparaît en cuisine se faire servir une assiette.

"Pourquoi elle revient si tôt ?", me questionne Timandra.

"Aucune idée", je réponds en faisant de mon mieux pour avoir l'air désintéressé.

Après tout, je ne sais pas pourquoi Defné est là maintenant, c'est la vérité. Par contre, je crains qu'il y ait des mauvaises nouvelles derrière son retour. Est-ce que son réseau a été démantelé ? Est-ce qu'elle revient ici en catastrophe chercher protection et alibi ? Les possibilités sont multiples et toutes inquiétantes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de partager ses secrets avec Timandra et certainement pas devant Ilario qui est un garde de Lo Paradiso. J'ai grandi avec des Aurors, je sais tout de la paranoïa.

Pendant plus d'une heure, je retiens mes questions et mon envie de savoir. Defné mange avec un appétit croissant - comme si son corps profitait du fait même qu'elle s'occupe de le recharger pour en réclamer davantage. Le médecin ne peut s'empêcher d'en déduire qu'elle n'a pas accordé beaucoup d'attention à ses besoins.

Tout en avalant son repas, Defné écoute Timandra se plaindre du temps froid "même pour la saison". Elle prend des rendez-vous avec des femmes qui viennent à elle - ce qui est nouveau. Elle discute assez longtemps avec Nieves qui lui chuchote des choses en rougissant. Peut-être est-elle finalement enceinte, je me dis, me rappelant de ma première discussion avec son petit ami, Raffaele le grimpeur moldu, lors de la première pleine lune. Quand la jeune femme se retire, Defné me questionne et se réjouit de savoir que l'adaptation des potions suit son chemin. Comme j'ai fini mon assiette depuis longtemps, j'hésite entre partir ou l'attendre. Je finis par lui demander ouvertement - en collègue attentif - si elle souhaite que nous rentrions ensemble au Dispensaire.

"Comme tu veux", elle finit par articuler, avec une infime hésitation. "J'ai mes chiens."

"A plus tard alors", je conclus en me levant.

Je n'ai pas à attendre trop longtemps. Defné arrive sans doute une demi-heure après, le souffle un peu court de quelqu'un qui s'est dépêché.

"Quelle comédie", est son premier commentaire quand elle s'est débarrassée de son manteau.

"C'est grave ?", je questionne sans poursuivre les apparences.

"Je ne sais pas", elle lâche en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux vert doré, et je me dis que c'est bien la première fois quand même que je la vois aussi émue. Même l'accident avec Catto ne l'avait pas aussi ouvertement secouée. Accablée, oui, mais effrayée comme je la sens maintenant, non.

"Raconte", je demande le plus gentiment que je peux.

Elle opine plusieurs fois avant de s'y résoudre.

"Farouk... Farouk n'est pas arrivé à Munich..."

"Comment tu sais ?", je m'étonne quand les mots ont pris leur sens dans mon esprit. Est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas bien expliqué qu'elle ne suivait pas ce qui se passait après la frontière ?

"Farouk... Farouk, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait appeler sa fille depuis mon miroir... quand on est arrivé en Autriche... pour lui dire... J'ai... je n'ai pas osé refuser... Généralement, je refuse. J'explique que la sécurité demande qu'on n'en sache que très peu sur les uns et les autres. Mais Farouk... Farouk.."

"Ok, tu l'as laissé faire", j'abrège. J'ai senti dès le début que Defné avait une affection spéciale pour le vieux médecin. Peut-être qu'il lui rappelle son père ou un de ses mentors. Qu'importe après tout. Elle a laissé une fenêtre ouverte sur la suite, et voilà le résultat.

"Sa fille me rappelle tous les jours depuis une semaine. Elles n'ont pas de nouvelles... Je ne sais pas quoi faire..."

"Moi non plus", je souligne.

"J'ai vu le passeur tout à l'heure... A Udine, si tu veux tout savoir", elle précise. Je ne tiens pas spécialement à savoir mais j'opine quand même. "Il me dit qu'ils les a menés jusqu'à une gare moldue et qu'ils ont pris le train... Il ne sait pas pour où parce qu'il n'a pas demandé..."

Je suis honteusement soulagé que Defné soit revenue pour une raison rationnelle - revoir le passeur - plutôt que parce qu'elle croyait que j'allais résoudre son problème. Mais mon soulagement est de courte durée. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir, mais la mention d'autres passeurs, d'un réseau me met la puce à l'oreille. Je fais confiance et je connais les motivations de Defné, mais ces autres ? Ne sont-ils pas un danger - pour elle, pour Lo Paradiso voire pour les désespérés qui font appel à leurs services ? Defné m'a juré qu'elle ne demandait rien mais qu'en est-il des autres ? Je ravale pourtant ces questions : une Defné dans tous ses états me paraît un peu comme une bombe à retardement.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute" est la seule chose qui me vient.

"Non", elle admet sans un doute. "Mais je n'arrivais pas à rester là-bas... Je sais bien que je ne peux pas faire plus ici, mais...je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas."

"Tu vas faire comment pour le groupe suivant ?", je m'enquiers, rationnel et pratique.

"Je... je me suis arrangée avec quelqu'un qui va les amener jusqu'à Ancône. J'irai les chercher là-bas. Ça fera des chemins différents, c'est toujours mieux... Et on fera le transfert non par le col delli Venti mais par celui delli Carnas..."

"Carnas, comme les charmantes bestioles qui attaquent les troupeaux ?", je m'inquiète. Une nouvelle fois, il y a ces "autres" passeurs mentionnés et les doutes qui vont avec, mais les Carnas, ce sont de sacrés prédateurs. Je sais, j'ai fait un exposé dessus en septième année à Poudlard. Et j'avais eu une excellente note.

"Tu vois un endroit plus évité à la pleine lune ?", m'oppose Defné.

Je soupire, inquiet de tous ces développements, ne sachant pas si donner mon avis n'est pas déjà une intervention de trop. Mais remettre de la rationalité semble urgent.

"Defné", je me lance donc quand même. "C'est bien la première fois que tu donnes ton contact ?" Elle confirme d'un hochement sec de la tête. "Alors tu n'as pas de point de comparaison. Peut-être que d'autres fois, des gens ont mis du temps à arriver là où ils étaient attendus... Ils se sont peut-être cachés ; il a peut-être accompagné Noor ou quelqu'un d'autre quelque part... Les possibilités sont innombrables... et pas obligatoirement...graves."

"Je sais", elle articule sèche et froide.

J'inspire. J'exagère sans doute : est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas de me dire qu'elle a réorganiser tout son voyage pour brouiller les pistes ? Est-ce que Defné n'a pas immensément plus d'expérience que moi dans tout ce bordel ?

"Mais les Carnas... c'est quand même un problème sérieux, non ? Ornella Fonsfata.. la zoomage qui vient ici pour les troupeaux, m'a dit qu'elle passait pas mal de temps à les traquer et les gérer..."

"J'ai fait les premiers voyages par ce col ; j'ai changé après parce que d'ici le passo delli venti était finalement plus facile, mais... je suis un peu paranoïaque... Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse prendre maintenant... pour les gens qui me font confiance, pour Lo Paradiso... pour toi", elle termine. Je reste sans voix. "Je vais dormir, j'en ai besoin", elle termine en quittant la pièce sans un autre regard.

oo

Malgré le travail quotidien qu'elle abbat avec détermination et l'incapacité d'en faire plus, la question de la disparition de Farouk hante Defné, je le vois bien. Même Rosie et Timandra finissent par la regarder avec un air inquiet ; est-ce que je peux rester sur ma position de retrait méthodologique ? La question est mal posée ; il semble que j'en sois incapable.

"Du nouveau ?", je lui demande donc un matin avant que nos collègues soient là ; Defné revient de sa balade avec ses chiens. Je sais que, comme moi, elle en profite pour aller prendre ses messages.

"Non." Elle secoue la tête; "Sa fille est désespérée... Elle dit que sa mère a cessé de s'alimenter... C'est terrible de ne rien pouvoir faire ! Je crois que je suis devenue médecin avant tout pour pouvoir agir... et là... j'ai rappelé le passeur ; il était furieux que j'insiste..."

Il y a une émotion que je n'ai jamais entendue auparavant dans sa voix. Une sorte de sincérité, de confession qu'elle ne m'a jamais encore autant offerte.

"C'est sûr que c'est inquiétant", je commente prudemment.

"En plus, je ne parle pas allemand ! J'ai pensé aux parents d'Hannelore de traduire mais.. comment leur expliquer ?"

J'attends - partagé entre l'envie de céder, d'être utile et efficace, et une prudence méthodologique qui me murmure que peut-être elle me manipule. Rosabel serait sans doute contente.

"Bref", soupire ma collègue en secouant la tête. "C'est au-delà de ce nous pouvons faire... Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Kane ?"

"J'essaie de mesurer ton ingénuité", je lui révèle sans détour.

"Pardon ?"

Ses yeux naturellement légèrement en amande s'écarquillent. J'ai du mal à la croire en train de me manipuler. Je sais que je suis naïf - un nombre assez conséquent de gens me l'ont répété dans ma vie ; et d'autant plus naïf que je souhaite que le meilleur arrive. Mais parfois, les gens sont honnêtes, je me répète avant de me décider à en avoir le coeur net.

"Ok", je soupire. "Sais-tu qui est ma mère, Defné ?"

Ma collègue semble sidérée de ma question mais comme je ne m'explicite pas, elle soupire : "Ta mère ? Quel rapport ?" Je me contente de la fixer et elle finit par se sentir obligée de me répondre."Ta mère... Attends, elle a un prénom grec, non ? Un truc comme Nympha...comme Dora aussi... Nymphadora ?"

"Tu sais qui c'est", je déduis.

Defné me regarde comme si j'avais dit un truc trop bizarre mais elle continue à réfléchir.

"Ah, je crois comprendre", elle soupire.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"Elle est Auror, c'est ça, non ? Un grade important ? Général ?"

"Général !", je me marre, saisi malgré moi par le fou rire.

"Non ?'

"Elle était jusqu'à très récemment Commandant des Aurors britanniques - certains disent numéro trois du gouvernement sorcier. Mais nous n'avons pas de général", je réponds, aussi précis et sérieux que possible.

"Du coup, t'es nerveux à cause des réfugiés qui sont illégaux", développe Defné d'elle-même sa première idée.

Si c'est une manipulation, elle est franchement subtile. J'aurais attendu qu'elle change de sujet. J'aurais attendu qu'elle me presse pour savoir si ma mère pouvait nous aider. Tout, en fait, plutôt que d'insinuer que je me comporte sans doute comme un ado qui à peur de se faire choper quand il fait le mur au lieu de réviser ses BUSES...

"Elle a récemment changé de poste", je décide de rappeler. J'irai jusqu'au bout de cette affaire. Defné attend poliment que je continue : "Tu ne sais vraiment pas ?"

"Kane, tu crois que je lis les journaux anglais pour savoir les changements de cabinet du Ministre de la Magie ?", soupire ma collègue.

"Non", je souris un peu malgré moi. Est-ce que ça pourrait être l'ambition de ma mère à terme ? J'ai un peu du mal à l'envisager mais je n'avais pas anticipé son départ de la Division britannique. "Elle a été détachée auprès d'une force de police magique européenne... qui s'occupe des choses qui se passent sur plusieurs territoires", je réponds plutôt.

"Comme les réfugiés ?", s'intéresse maintenant Defné avec un ton qu'il me paraît toujours difficile de feindre.

"J'imagine bien qu'en ce moment, oui, c'est un de leur dossier."

"Tu crois que c'est elle qui a arrêté Farouk ?", s'écrit Defné, les yeux vert pailleté écarquillés.

"Je ne crois pas qu'elle fasse elle-même ce genre de chose", je commente prudemment. "Je dirais plutôt que... si quelqu'un peut savoir s'il a été arrêté... quel que soit le pays... c'est elle..."

"Oh", comprend gravement Defné. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'enthousiasme pour la solution, mais ce n'est pas le cas. "Elle est toujours Auror ?", elle questionne les sourcils froncés. J'opine. "Elle... elle va te poser des questions, Kane... On ne peut pas attirer une vraie enquête sur Lo Paradiso ou même la région !"

"C'est le risque", je reconnais.

"Laisse tomber", décide Defné sur un ton qui paraît sans réplique.

Je laisse passer au moins trente secondes avant de me risquer à laisser sortir les mots qui me viennent : "Après, je peux essayer d'avoir une version... Je peux essayer de limiter ses questions..."

"Tu veux mentir à ta mère ?", elle s'effare avec une réaction qui, une fois de plus, me touche par sa franchise et son caractère inattendu.

"Certainement pas, ne serait-ce que parce que généralement elle s'en rend compte", je lui assure, après m'être interdit de lui faire remarquer combien Defné, elle, a pu me mentir. "Mais soigner ma version ; dire qu'on l'a rencontré parce qu'il est médecin... ne pas parler des autres... présenter une version éditée et crédible, ça doit être possible."

Defné prend un temps infini pour me répondre.

"Tu crois que ça peut marcher ?"

"Je crois sincèrement qu'elle voudra en savoir plus mais qu'on peut sans doute rester évasif et s'en tirer... Mais est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?"

"Est-ce qu'on peut prendre le risque pour une seule personne ?", elle re-traduit avec ses propres mots. J'opine. "J'y réfléchis, Kane".

Notre journée de travail se passe sans qu'on ait un moment pour en rediscuter. Mais finalement, quand Timandra est partie, Defné vient s'asseoir dans mon bureau ; je finis de compléter et corriger mes notes de la journée.

"Je pense sans cesse à cette jeune fille à Munich, à sa mère... Elles ne peuvent pas continuer à attendre sans savoir", elle commence sans autre introduction.

"Je ne redis pas les risques", je commente en posant ma plume dans l'encrier.

Defné pose sa tête sur mon bureau comme si la décision l'écrasait. J'ose une main sur son épaule, elle ne réagit pas.

"Les risques sont déjà là, Kane", elle murmure. "Chaque groupe est un petit miracle... un chouette petit miracle mais un paquet de risques et... je ne peux pas abandonner Farouk... S'il faut livrer quelqu'un... je me rendrais, Kane..."

"Quelle drôle d'idée !", je m'agace. Rien que les mots qu'elle utilise m'agacent : se rendre, se livrer, comme si ce qu'elle faisait était répréhensible !

"Je n'ai pas de famille, Kane... ce que je fais, c'est en mémoire de mes parents... je disparais, d'autres se lèveront..."

L'idée m'intimide tellement que je ne sais pas quoi dire pendant pas mal de temps. Le jour tombe dehors et aller au lac ne va pas être agréable... Ça sortira Meninha, je me force à positiver. Il y a des gens qui risquent leur vie. Je ne vais pas refuser une conversation un peu difficile par miroir parce qu'il fait froid !

oo

Ma mère ne répond évidemment pas à mon appel. J'imagine qu'elle discute avec des gens importants ou, si ce n'est pas le cas, qu'elle a désactivé son miroir pour ne pas être dérangée. Je laisse un message dans lequel je précise que je vais attendre une heure et que, sinon, je réessaierai demain.

En attendant, je joue avec Meninha sur le lac glacé ; ça a le triple avantage de me réchauffer, de m'empêcher de trop gamberger et de défouler ma petite chienne avant la nuit. Le miroir finit par vibrer dans ma poche quand j'ai presque oublié le temps qui passe et je manque de m'étaler par terre de surprise.

"Mãe", je souffle, maladroit dans mes manipulations du miroir avec mes grosses moufles. "Ça... ça va ?"

Les yeux gris de ma mère me semblent un peu suspicieux - sans doute mon ton - mais patients.

"Pas mal, merci, Kane. J'ai dix minutes entre deux réunions. Je t'écoute."

"Hum", je commence brillamment. "C'est... j'ai besoin d'un service, d'un renseignement..." Elle opine sans me quitter des yeux, ça me donnerait sacrément envie de tout laisser tomber. Mais il y a Farouk, il y a Defné, il y a une jeune fille et une femme éplorées à Munich... Je réunis mon courage : "Voilà, il n'y a pas de bonne façon de présenter ça. J'imagine que tu sais que des réfugiés essaient de passer les montagnes italiennes... vers la France ou vers l'Autriche", je me lance.

"Tu en as rencontrés ? Lo Paradiso les fait passer ?"

Merlin que ça va vite... droit là où il ne faudrait pas !

"Lo Paradiso ne fait rien du tout", j'essaie de répondre avec ma voix la plus professionnelle et sûre d'elle-même. Une voix que ma mère ne connaît pas, je le vois dans ses yeux légèrement étonnés. "Je ne sais même pas s'ils savent ce qui se passe en Syrie... mais il se trouve qu'un groupe est passé et que l'un était médecin et savait qu'il y avait un dispensaire... Il nous a demandé de l'aide."

"Une aide médicale ?", elle vérifie. J'opine. "C'était la première fois ?"

"Oui, Mãe", je mens pour la première fois.

Iris avait, je m'en souviens, une théorie sur le mensonge quand nous étions ados : le plus dangereux est le premier. S'il passe, les autres ont toutes leurs chances d'après elle. Elle disait aussi que les mauvais mensonges prennent trop de mots.

Je ne sais pas quelle est l'opinion de ma mère sur le mensonge - à part qu'elle les tolère plus mal de ses enfants que n'importe quelle bêtise. Il me semble qu'elle attend ouvertement longtemps avant de poser sa question suivante, et j'en ai des sueurs froides.

"J'imagine que le service est en rapport avec cet événement ?", elle questionne toujours assez distante quand elle se lasse de mon silence.

"Oui. Le docteur s'appelle Farouk. Farouk As-Saqqâr. Il était en route pour rejoindre sa femme et sa fille à Munich ; il a pu les joindre grâce à une de mes collègues, et la famille l'a rappelée parce qu'il n'est pas arrivé... ça fait dix jours", je termine, factuel et professionnel - enfin, j'espère.

Ma mère reste un instant immobile ; la suspicion a laissé la place à autre chose que je ne connais pas.

"Par l'Autriche ?", elle vérifie. J'opine prudemment. "Tu écris son nom comment ?" J'épelle. Je la vois écrire sur quelque chose. "Bon, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je peux découvrir et en combien de temps..."

"Ça va être compliqué de me rappeler", je regrette.

"Je peux tenter une plume", elle propose en regardant sa montre. "Si ça ne marche pas, donnons-nous un rendez-vous demain... Quand peux-tu être à ce lac ? Le plus tôt sera le mieux..."

"6h30."

La surprise dans ses yeux me fait un peu plaisir. Je suis considéré comme la marmotte imbattable de la famille. "Pire que Harry", soupirait Papa régulièrement quand j'étais ado et que je refusais de me lever avant midi en vacances. "Il faut que je sois revenu avant mes premières consultations", j'explique.

"Parfait", elle commente sobrement. "Il faut que j'y aille. À très bientôt, Kane", elle termine avec une chaleur plus maternelle.

Je rentre à pas assez lents, en me demandant si j'ai assez bien joué l'affaire. Il me semble que oui mais je n'ose pas en être certain. En mon absence, Defné est allée chercher à dîner pour nous deux pendant ma sortie au lac. Elle a mis la table et sorti une de ses fameuses bouteilles de vin.

"Timandra est très curieuse de ce que nous devons tant travailler ensemble", elle soupire en me tendant un verre. "Elle a proposé de venir nous aider ; j'ai refusé... J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas en conclure quoi que ce soit..."

"Il leur en faut peu", je commente mollement en m'installant pour manger. "Merci."

"Ça s'est bien passé ?", se risque ma collègue quand j'ai commencé à avaler ma soupe de haricots blancs.

"Je crois... Elle doit me rappeler quand elle aura des informations.."

"Comment ?"

"Avec une plume... tu verras", je soupire quand je la vois froncer les sourcils. Je sais que la méthode est peu connue mais je n'ai pas le courage d'expliquer maintenant. "Si ça ne marche pas, on a rendez-vous demain matin à l'aube..."

"Ok", accepte sobrement Defné, et on se plonge dans le repas chaud et le vin délectable sans trop faire l'effort de tenter une conversation légère.

On débarrasse ensemble et on se fait du thé avant de se plonger studieusement dans des publications médicales que j'ai reçues pour occuper l'attente. J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur ce que je lis. Ma collègue a l'air plus sérieuse, peut-être parce qu'elle articule certains mots à mi-voix. Quand je me rends compte avec une certaine gêne que je suis assez fasciné par ses lèvres, je me détourne et m'oblige à prendre des notes sur les derniers essais d'une amélioration de la potion Poussos pour un usage pédiatrique.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!", sursaute d'un coup Defné désignant une plume grise qui est apparue dans l'air au dessus de ma tête.

"Hum, il semble que ma mère ait trouvé le moyen de me joindre", je marmonne en m'emparant de la plume. La magie est sensible entre mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux pour prononcer l'incantation.

"Kane", commence la voix de ma mère, sérieuse mais calme. "J'attends dans la matinée des listes de personnes arrêtées et considérées comme réfugiées de manière illégale, soit par les Moldus soit par les polices magiques, ces dix derniers jours en Autriche et en Allemagne. Je m'attends à des rouleaux assez épais", elle rajoute avec une certaine tristesse. "Si votre... ami a bien donné son vrai nom, on saura sans doute ce qu'il en est. En attendant, ce que vous pouvez conseiller à sa famille, c'est de se rapprocher du docteur Ingrid Keller, du Comité allemand pour l'accueil des réfugiés magiques. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et elle saura sans doute comment joindre des gens bien intentionnés en Autriche. Désolée, je n'ai pas de contacts directs dans mon réseau. Le commandant autrichien ne me porte pas spécialement dans son coeur, alors je vais éviter de faire appel à lui autant que possible... Merci de me confirmer que tu as reçu ce message... Je t'embrasse..."

Je regarde Defné qui est restée debout, figée, à écouter ma mère. Elle opine lentement.

"Je... merci, Kane", elle commente d'une très petite voix. "J'appellerai Ayla et sa mère demain matin à l'aube... C'est cool, ces plumes..."

"C'est pas très compliqué mais peu connu... il y a plusieurs méthodes", je commence en me sentant ridicule d'avance. Je vais lui proposer d'apprendre ? C'est le moment d'étaler ta science, Kane ? "Je vais lui répondre et lui dire que je serai à 6h30 demain au lac", je termine.

"Avec une plume ?", elle s'intéresse, ses yeux vert pailleté franchement intéressés a priori. Je confirme silencieusement; "Je peux apprendre ?"

Je suis assez bêtement touché qu'elle ne trouve pas ça ridicule.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, ma mère prend l'appel à la première sonnerie. Elle est en train de marcher, d'entrer dans un bâtiment que je ne connais pas.

"À la seconde près", elle commente avec un certain amusement. "Mais moi, je suis en retard, désolée... Marguerite", elle passe au français en s'arrêtant devant un comptoir. Je ne vois pas son interlocutrice, "je ne suis là pour personne jusqu'à ce que je rouvre ma porte, d'accord ? ... Les documents demandés sont arrivés ? Magnifique. Non, je prendrais un café plus tard, merci, Marguerite !"

"Ça me fait bizarre de ne pas connaître ta secrétaire", je réalise à haute voix. Defné face à moi, réagit à l'anglais ou à la légèreté de notre conversation.

"Moi, j'aime bien travailler en français", commente ma mère avec légèreté. Elle oriente différemment son miroir, et je vois le tas de rouleaux qu'elle vient de poser sur son bureau après avoir fermé une porte. Elle le pose même pour avoir les mains libres. Je la vois enlever son manteau et s'asseoir devant le tas avec un petit soupir.

"Comme je le craignais, il y a de quoi faire... Partons de l'idée qu'il n'est a priori pas arrivé en Allemagne", elle décide en écartant la moitié des parchemins en se basant a priori aux sceaux qui les ferment. "Commençons par espérer que ce soient les Moldus", elle continue en choisissant certains rouleaux. "Farouk... plusieurs Farouk, mais rien qui ne ressemble à As-Saqqâr... même avec des K... Bon, voyons ce que nous disent les services de ce cher Ostermann", elle soupire en déroulant d'autres parchemins. "Ah... évidemment... Faruk Sakkahar... 57 ans, médecin de Homs ?"

"C'est sans doute lui", je réalise avec un petit serrement de coeur.

"Il ne semble pas avoir donné le contact de sa famille en Allemagne", elle rajoute sans lever les yeux du compte-rendu. "Cinq autres personnes ont été arrêtées en même temps... Trois ont été relâchées depuis parce que quelqu'un de leur famille s'est fait connaître et a pris la responsabilité - un jeune couple attendu par un oncle et une femme venue rejoindre son frère..." Je n'ose pas regarder Defné pour voir ce qu'elle pense de ces informations. "Donc restent votre Farouk, et deux hommes - un certain Edris de vingt ans et un certain Ayoub de trente ans..."

Je décide que c'est un piège - peut-être pas mal intentionné, mais un piège quand même ; "Mãe est partie à la pêche", comme dirait Cyrus. Elle croise les informations, cherche les incohérences, les mensonges et les non-dits. Il vaut mieux rester concentré sur Farouk et feindre de ne pas connaître les autres.

"Et donc, Farouk est où ?", je m'enquiers poliment et en m'excusant mentalement auprès de Edris et Ayoub.

"Il serait à Innsbruck si je comprends bien leur rapport... Ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'on a le nom du médecin qui l'a ausculté - Stefan Unger... peut-être que le Comité allemand peut commencer par le contacter, lui..."

"Il est si terrible ton Ostermann ?", je comprends.

Mãe soupire.

"Le problème sera d'établir comment le Comité allemand aura eu l'information. Moi à la place d'Ostermann, je voudrais le savoir. Si Inge appelle ce Unger et lui demande s'il a vu un Farouk recherché par sa famille, ça coupe ce genre de piste", elle explique en montrant les parchemins étalés sur son bureau. Elle va jusqu'à me regarder dans le miroir pour finir : "Suis-je claire, Kane ?"

"Oui, très", je lui promets. Elle ne veut pas qu'on lui demande pourquoi elle a donné l'information. "Tu vas faire quoi de ces listes, Mãe ?"

"Les donner à celui qui, dans mon équipe, suit la question des réfugiés syriens et lui proposer d'en faire un cas d'étude : d'où viennent-ils ? Quel âge ? Combien de sorciers ? Des choses comme cela qui peuvent essayer de donner un peu de chair à un débat théorique... Les autorités voient les passeurs et les trafics - et ces listes vont aussi sans doute dire des choses sur ça ; mais tant qu'on ne fait pas ressortir les histoires individuelles... les trajectoires... on ne peut pas espérer beaucoup de compassion malheureusement..."

Je n'ose pas regarder Defné mais pourtant je sens qu'elle opine.

"Merci, Mãe", je lâche donc avec sincérité.

"Pas de quoi... Kane, te... J'imagine bien qu'un médecin ne va pas fermer sa porte à de pauvres gens fuyant la guerre mais..."

"Je ne traverse pas les montagnes avec des groupes de réfugiés illégaux, Mãe, juré", je m'empresse de lui promettre. C'est après tout la stricte vérité.

"Mais tu connais des gens qui le font", elle constate avec un regard inquisiteur. Je décide qu'aucune réponse de ma part n'est réellement nécessaire ou bienvenue. "Kane... je pense que je comprends mieux que tu ne veux même l'envisager et... je veux dire... les passeurs...ce ne sont pas tous des gens... ce sont quand même dans leur grande majorité des charognards : ils transfèrent des gens comme ils pourraient transférer des tapis, des drogues ou n'importe quoi d'autres !", elle s'échauffe toute seule.

Je n'ose pas regarder Defné.

"Mãe, je m'inquiète pour un médecin qui s'appelle Farouk, ni plus ni moins", je tente de circonscrire l'affaire. Toute conversation sur la nature des intentions des passeurs me paraît hautement hasardeuse.

Ma mère continue de m'offrir un regard gris inquisiteur ; dans la même pièce, je ne tiendrai sans doute pas le coup, mais par miroir, c'est plus facile.

"Bien, je vais retenir mes questions d'Aurors et mes inquiétudes de mère", elle tente un sourire qui est un poil contraint, je le sens.

"Merci", je répète, et nous raccrochons vite tous les deux comme si nous avions peur d'où pourrait nous mener la conversation.

"Ça paraît une bonne idée : passer par les médecins et le comité allemand", juge Defné.

"J'aurais tendance à suivre ses conseils et pas seulement parce que c'est ma mère", j'abonde.

"Elle semble très très jeune, ta mère", est le commentaire suivant. Je me rends compte qu'elle regarde avec curiosité le portrait qui est resté affiché sur le miroir. Pendant toute la conversation, elle est restée en face de moi pour éviter d'apparaître dans le champ du miroir.

"Elle nous a eus très jeune", j'admets prudemment. La différence d'âge entre mes parents à souvent été un objet de curiosité en dehors de ma famille. Je le sais. "Elle a repris sa carrière quand on avait cinq-six ans", je rajoute comme si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit.

"Elle est pour les réfugiés", remarque encore Defné suivant ses propres pensées. "Elle s'inquiète qu'ils tombent sur des gens malhonnêtes.."

"On dirait bien", je me contente de remarquer en me levant et en secouant mon pantalon enneigé. "Je rentre ; si Timandra arrive et que nous sommes tous les deux partis..."

"Ah oui !", sourit Defné avec une légèreté que je ne lui ai pas vue depuis des jours. "Je vais chez Rosabel directement après mon appel. Noyons les pistes. Ne laissons pas de prise à l'ennemi !"

ooooo

Rappel de retour de vacances

Kane est médecin à Lo Paradiso

Sa collègue Defné Karaman aussi, avec une spécialité en obstétrique.

Timandra est leur infirmière.

Rosabel amie d'enfance de Kane est sage-femme dans l'équipe.

Une série de garous ont droit à des potions tue-loup améliorées. Pas réellement besoin de retenir leur spécificité. On parle ici de Zanna, Verana, Catto et Silvio. Il y a aussi Battista.


	20. Des trucs en douce

**20 | Des trucs en douce**

Je passe la pleine lune suivante, de nouveau, dans la maison de Battista, qui semble définitivement acquis à la potion et fier d'accompagner et rassurer ses congénères. Il est décisif quand je dois contrer la prétention de Catto a essayer de passer la nuit de son côté.

De manière générale, si je me base sur les discussions du Réfectoire, les oppositions de principe - c'est l'ultime liberté du garou de prendre ou non de la potion - demeurent, mais les inquiétudes médicales se sont bien apaisées. Les potions du Dottore ont l'air de marcher - voilà ce qui se dit.

La nuit se passe assez tranquillement, Les patients se reposent sans doute plus que moi, qui ne peux céder au sommeil. Au matin, je note les problèmes : Zanna n'a pas de réaction cutanée visible à la nouvelle version mais souffre quand même des démangeaisons. Je relève avec précisions où. Verana se plaint juste d'une légère migraine. Elle a mis du temps à oser ouvrir les yeux, je crois qu'elle avait peur d'avoir des hallucinations à retardement.

Le gros test était bien sûr Silvio qui souffrait des symptômes les plus compliqués. La pleine lune elle-même se passe plutôt bien. Au réveil, il est un peu fatigué, mais sans commune mesure avec les fois précédentes, nous raconte-t-il. Je lui demande de passer chaque jour pour prendre des notes détaillées de son état de santé pour Severus et Drago. Il accepte avec facilité et répète à chaque visite, que "de toute façon c'est mieux comme ça".

C'est alors que je suis en train de relire mon rapport hebdomadaire pour Londres que Rosabel lance une offensive que je n'ai pas vue venir.

"Kane... Kane, je sais que, mais... si tu... sortais avec Defné, tu me le dirais ?"

Elle a presque murmuré sa question en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sans que j'y prenne garde. Un peu saisi, je tourne lentement la tête vers elle. Je la dévisage assez de temps pour qu'elle bredouille : "Non, bien sûr..."

"Pas obligatoirement", je confirme en m'interdisant de m'agacer. "Reste que, pour la cohésion de l'équipe, je pense utile de t'arrêter dans ton imagination : non, je ne sors pas avec Defné."

Timandra qui faisait semblant de ne pas écouter lève furtivement la tête. Qui a trouvé judicieux de lui apprendre l'anglais, déjà ?

"Ok", digère lentement Rosie. "Alors, reste la question, qu'est ce que vous..."

"De la médecine ?", je propose, charitable puisqu'elle n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Nier qu'on passe un temps croissant ensemble, Defné et moi, serait perdre mon temps. On a même pressenti que les questions viendraient ; on en a ri ensemble, je m'oblige à me rappeler.

"Vous écrivez un article ?", elle s'aventure - un truc entre l'enthousiasme et la défiance. Il faut s'appeler Rosabel pour y arriver, je rumine.

"Pas encore", je minimise.

Pas réellement un mensonge : on n'a pas de sujet ou de projet de ce type mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l'avenir ? J'ai un pincement au coeur en me disant qu'Eolynn mépriserait ce raisonnement. Mais je n'étais pas le gars qu'il lui fallait, après tout ! Peut-être avec raison, Rosie a l'air positivement alarmée de ma sortie.

"Kane... vous n'essayez pas un truc en douce ?", elle demande très bas, avec une hésitation qui est plus inquiétante que tout le reste. Comme une confirmation, Timandra se fige en l'entendant. Moi, j'ai une brève mais saisissante bouffée d'angoisse - quel soupçon de nos activités Rosabel peut-elle avoir ? Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de se rassurer en croyant à une idylle naissante ? La tête me tourne un peu.

"C'est-à-dire ?", je trouve le courage de demander.

"Comme... essayer des trucs avec les statuettes alors que vous n'avez pas l'aval du Conseil", répond lentement Rosie.

Merci, Merlin, elle se trompe.

"Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais même essayer", je décide d'en rire. "Rosabel, je n'ai pas la première idée de quoi essayer et comment ! Et... pas le temps, l'énergie ou l'impudence de me lancer là-dedans sans aide et sans accord. Le Conseil arrivera peut-être à décider d'arrêter d'avoir peur de Tiziano, ou de moi, ou des non garous... et il se passera quelque chose, sinon..."

Rosie m'observe assez longtemps avant de conclure.

"Je te crois, c'est juste que... Defné est là, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus longtemps... Vous avez l'air de bien fonctionner ensemble, et c'est pour le mieux, bien sûr... mais.. je me suis demandée..."

"On ne mène pas de recherches secrètes", je reformule préférant ne pas mentir.

"Pas de trucs en douce", conclut ma vieille copine Rosabel.

Je préfère ne pas confirmer.

oo

Je suis en fin de consultation quand j'entends Timandra s'exclamer dans la salle d'attente. Je ne comprends pas les mots mais je me fige un peu m'attendant plus ou moins à ce que Timandra vienne me chercher pour une urgence, mais rien ne se passe. Peut-être que Defné était disponible, je me dis. Ou qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

Je raccompagne quelques minutes plus tard mon patient à la porte. Je tombe sur Harry assis sur une chaise. Timandra lui a apporté un café - il fratello del dottore mérite visiblement des égards. En me voyant, il remonte de l'index ses lunettes sur son nez, et ça provoque une drôle de réaction dans mon estomac. Un truc qui remonte de l'enfance. Harry se prépare à une conversation sérieuse avec moi, je dirais. Et il ne m'a pas prévenu de sa venue. Ça ne sent pas très bon tout ça, je décide.

"Harry, en voilà une surprise", je le salue prudemment.

"Je ne savais pas comment te prévenir de ma visite et j'avais peu de temps", explique rapidement mon grand frère - un peu pour la galerie, je dirais. L'italien de Harry est éduqué et distingué, je le sais depuis longtemps, mais ça me saute aux oreilles encore plus clairement que d'habitude dans le contexte du dispensaire.

Defné apparaît à son tour, sortant aussi de sa salle d'examen. Elle me jette un regard clairement curieux et méfiant.

"C'est Harry, le frère du Dottore", lui apprend Timandra.

"Ma collègue, Defné Karaman", je présente faute de meilleure idée. Je viens d'une famille qui croit en la politesse, après tout. "Mon frère, Harry. Briseur de sorts."

Ils se serrent la main en se dévisageant avec une curiosité mutuelle affichée qui me rend un poil nerveux. Il me revient que, pressé par mes frères et soeurs et leurs conjoints de donner mon opinion sur ma collègue, j'ai bredouillé une phrase pathétique sur la couleur de ses yeux. Harry n'est pas Cyrus mais s'il fait la moindre allusion à ça, je vais me jeter du haut de la passe Agnelli. L'urgence me saisit de couper court à la rencontre.

"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps, Harry ?", je vérifie auprès de mon frère qui acquiesce sobrement. L'après-midi est déjà entamé, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire sur le fond mais je m'en tiens à ma résolution. "Defné ?"

"Pas de souci, Kane", promet ma collègue. "Je prends le suivant."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ?", je lâche en anglais quand j'ai refermé la porte sur nous.

"Je viens voir l'ampleur du pétrin dans lequel tu es en train de te fourrer", est la réponse directe de mon grand frère et parrain.

Je n'ai plus neuf ans, mais le ton me laisse quand même un peu... sur la défensive. Peut-être parce que Harry ne s'assoit pas. Il se met à marcher dans mon bureau, regardant le tableau où j'écris les potions à refaire, les instruments ou la table d'examen.

"Mãe ?", je tente quand il s'avère qu'il ne développe pas sa fracassante entrée.

Harry s'arrête net et se retourne pour me questionner sur un ton un peu affolé :

"Pourquoi tu me parles de Mãe - on en est là ?!"

Ça ne sent pas bon, je décide de nouveau. Mais prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai est une technique assez courante, dans ma famille comme ailleurs. Le plus simple est d'inverser la conversation.

"Merlin, Harry, arrêtons les devinettes !", je lâche donc en allant m'asseoir à mon bureau - barrière symbolique, rappel de mon statut d'adulte indépendant, armure que j'espère solide.

"Je t'en prie", il répond en croisant les bras.

Au temps pour l'armure. Quel âge faudra-t-il que j'aie pour ne plus obtempérer ? Davantage visiblement.

"Je lui ai... demandé un service ; et... elle aurait pu s'inquiéter", j'articule du bout des lèvres, agacé de ne pas être capable de mieux résister.

"Un service ?", il relève évidemment.

"Harry, j'attends toujours de savoir ce que tu fiches là", je lui rappelle. "Et ce n'est visiblement pas pour ce que je pensais donc, à mon tour, je t'écoute."

Il inspire avant de s'asseoir lentement sans me quitter des yeux. On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait manqué les leçons de Papa, j'imagine.

"Tiziano s'inquiète de certaines rumeurs... On est venu leur poser des questions - des gens a priori bien intentionnés, qui militent pour l'accueil des réfugiés... On leur a parlé d'un médecin des montagnes." Je suis sûr que je blêmis. Pire, je détourne les yeux et je pique du nez. "Je me suis dit que j'allais en avoir le coeur net", il termine sur un ton qui dit bien que maintenant son opinion est faite.

J'hésite quelques secondes qui semblent durer des heures.

"Quel genre de questions ?"

"A ton avis ?", il me renvoie.

"Je n'ai pas d'avis", je tiens bon cette fois. Je le vois s'en convaincre.

"On lui a demandé s'il connaissait des passeurs... en laissant entendre que, par Lo Paradiso et son médecin, on pouvait sans doute en trouver..."

Des rumeurs, je rumine, en me demandant si elles s'expliquent par le passeur autrichien énervé, par le détour par Ancône de Defné ce mois-ci ou si c'est plus ancien et plus grave que cela. Peu importe, je ne peux pas demander. Et, si ces rumeurs sont ennuyeuses, elles sont aussi fausses. Je suis le médecin de Lo Paradiso et, les Aurors peuvent venir, je ne suis pas un passeur. C'est en substance ce que je développe pour Harry. En plus court.

"Tu me vois faire passer des cols enneigés à pied, moi ?", je prends le parti de me marrer. L'incompétence physique comme défense, c'est au moins original.

Harry hausse les épaules. Il n'y croit pas complètement, mais mes réactions antérieures en ont certainement trop dit.

"Qui alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas", je propose en regardant le plafond cette fois.

"Kane, tu préfères que le Grand Conseil te pose la question ?", il me menace exactement sur le même ton qu'il employait pour annoncer que si Iris et moi continuions à le faire tourner en bourrique, il nous renvoyait aux parents - "vous préférez en discuter avec Papa et Mãe ?"

"Je perdrais mon poste ; ce n'est pas très grave", je lui rétorque. Mauvaise réponse, souffle Iris dans un coin de mon esprit.

"Les Aurors italiens ne t'inquiètent pas plus ?", questionne Harry avec une étrange curiosité.

"Harry, je ne traverse pas les montagnes", je répète en soutenant son regard.

"Admettons, mais quelqu'un le fait ; quelqu'un que tu aides suffisamment pour qu'on t'associe à l'affaire", il raisonne. Harry a toujours été un raisonneur.

"Je suis un médecin", je lui rappelle. Après tout, Mãe en sait autant."Je soigne les gens d'où qu'ils viennent et où qu'ils aillent..."

"J'imagine", soupire mon frère. "Restent ces rumeurs... Je me devais de te prévenir, non ? Si elles continuent... Le service de Mãe, ça a un rapport ?" Je ne réponds pas. "Kane", il soupire. "Kane, quand vas-tu apprendre ?"

"Pardon ?!", je me braque.

"Kane, je croyais que tu avais promis à Cyrus..."

Je crois que je reste bête, à le regarder pendant au moins une minute, avant de comprendre ce qu'il évoque. Il y a des mois, des années-lumière, j'ai effectivement promis de demander de l'aide si je me mettais en tête de sauver le monde, un truc du genre. Ok, on peut presque dire que la promesse s'applique à la situation. Pas que je pensais que Cyrus ait pris ça suffisamment au sérieux pour en parler à Harry.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu croirais faire ?", je m'enquiers avec une certaine sincérité.

Il hausse les épaules.

"Je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi mais... déjà, te poser des questions : tes passeurs sont-ils honnêtes ? Vos clients arrivent-ils à bon port ?"

"Ce sont tout sauf des clients", je gronde très bas.

"Votre réseau est-il sûr ? Si des rumeurs arrivent aux oreilles de Tizzi, c'est que quelqu'un parle trop !"

"Visiblement. On va y remédier."

"On ?"

"Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de tes questions !"

"Non ?"

On s'affronte des yeux. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'affronter des yeux émeraude n'était pas super facile quand on a quelque chose à cacher. Timandra choisit ce moment-là pour toquer demander si on veut du café. Elle croise mon regard et referme la porte sans espérer une autre réponse. Je lance un sortilège de silence et de fermeture dessus.

"Ok", finit par reprendre Harry. Je ne suis pas dupe et j'attends la suite. "Donc, tu penses que la solution, c'est des passeurs. Tu trouves bien que ces gens perdent leur dernier or pour passer des frontières naturelles comme les Alpes au risque d'y perdre la vie ou la liberté", il accompagne sa sortie d'un geste de la main qui invoque les montagnes autour de nous.

"Je ne suis pas la cause du problème et je ne suis pas la solution", je réponds les dents serrées. "Mais des gens passent... pas très loin d'ici... certains ont besoin d'aide médicale..."

"C'est bien sûr à ton honneur", il commente lentement, presque avec un sourire. "C'était une question plus sincère que tu ne le croies, Kane : je me désole du problème comme tu dis. Je m'interroge simplement sur la valeur de la solution."

"Comme j'ai indiqué précédemment, je ne suis pas la solution. Je ne traverse pas de cols enneigés autrement que pour promener mon chien. Mais je fais mon... devoir, là où je suis. Ni plus, ni moins."

"Un arrangement avec ta conscience, en quelque sorte ?", il persifle en regardant le plafond.

"Harry, là, j'ai envie de te foutre dehors", je lui confirme. Je pense qu'il sait très bien qu'il joue avec les limites de ma déférence fraternelle. Rien que le fait qu'il évite mon regard le dit. Il enlève ses lunettes, les essuie et repart au front sur un ton notoirement différent.

"Kane, soyons pragmatiques, ok ? Vous - qui que soit ce vous - ne pouvez pas continuer : les risques sont trop élevés, le passage ici est éventé, et je pensais qu'il fallait que tu le saches. Par ailleurs, tu devrais interroger les gens que tu fréquentes... est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas mieux à faire ?"

"Que quoi, Harry ? Que chercher un avenir, que fuir la guerre, que quoi, exactement ?"

"Tu as vu le nouvel accord européen ?", il souffle en me regardant dans les yeux. "Non, bien sûr, c'est trop récent, et tu ne lis pas les journaux..." Je prends la baffe aussi stoïquement que possible. "La coopération magique européenne vient d'autoriser, après de longues discussions et des tractations pas toutes recommandables d'après Mãe, des organisations caritatives mandatées par les ministères sorciers pour aller à la rencontre des migrants pour organiser leur accueil. Si les gens ont un point de chute dans un pays, ils devraient passer et être accueillis. C'est un énorme pas en avant, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'organisations capables de faire cette médiation... si les gens avec qui tu travailles sont sérieux... ne veulent-ils pas sortir de l'ombre et faire davantage ? "

"C'est sérieux, ton truc ?", je questionne avec humilité.

Harry fouille dans son manteau et sort différents journaux pliés - des anglais, des italiens. Je l'imagine préparer son coup avec Tizzi en buvant du vin doux dans le salon vénitien et je ne suis pas loin de la colère. Il ne commente pas et me laisse lire. Je croise deux ou trois fois le nom de ma mère et cinq fois celui de mon grand-père. Mes sentiments sont trop complexes pour entrer dans les catégories offertes par les mots, je décide.

"Soyons pragmatiques", je fais de mon mieux pour être sarcastique ; c'est pas un truc que je réussis bien et surtout face à Harry qui m'a toujours montré plus d'empathie que Cyrus, mais essayons. "Tu veux que, moi, docteur d'un petit dispensaire à Lo Paradiso, j'aille voir les différents ministères des pays européens ayant signé ce protocole et leur propose d'accueillir des migrants que j'aurais repérés comme des sorciers ?"

"Je croyais que tu ne traversais pas les cols à pied", il m'oppose avec un éblouissant sourire de vainqueur. Je lève les yeux au ciel. "Il me semblait aussi", il conclut en se levant. Comme je ne bouge pas, il met ses deux mains sur la table pour me regarder en face. "Nul n'a parlé de faire ça tout seul. Tu as des ressources, des alliés, des conseillers et une famille, Kane. Tous seront contents de t'aider. Bien plus que d'aller te sortir d'une prison magique quelconque... JQue Cyrus et moi ne soyons pas arrivés à nous faire condamner à une peine de prison ferme n'est pas une raison pour le faire !", il insinue. Je préfère ne rien dire. "Je vais trop loin ?", il s'enquiert sans sembler le penser.

"Plutôt loin", je reconnais les dents serrées.

"Imagine un peu ce que Cyrus dirait !", il se marre.

"Tu n'es pas Cyrus !", je proteste avec sincérité.

"Eh bien, en venant, je me suis autorisé à envisager de te bousculer un peu plus que d'habitude. Les enjeux le méritent", estime Harry en se redressant. "Et arrête de croire que je te prends pour un môme, tu m'épuises quand tu te poses en victime. J'ai deux mômes à moi, crois-moi, je fais la différence !"

C'est insensible mais les milliers de disputes auxquelles j'ai assistées entre Harry et Cyrus me reviennent et je réalise qu'en effet, on était plus proches de ce registre-là que d'une leçon de grand frère. Une reconnaissance, une offre de collaboration autant qu'une mise en garde.

"Dis-moi, les jolis yeux verts sont dans le coup ?", il rajoute avec un signe de tête pour la salle d'attente. Que puis-je dire ? "Ils sont même sans doute encore plus dans le coup que toi", il continue d'un air entendu. Il a dû arriver à la conclusion qu'il y avait deux médecins à Lo Paradiso. Les rumeurs ne sont pas assez précises pour affirmer que c'est une femme, réalise également mon cerveau en surchauffe.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour de mauvaises raisons", je me défends - mal, je sais. Harry a un sourire trop gentil. "Elle non plus." On se regarde longtemps. "Personne..."

"Je dois aller voir Lucca", il me coupe, l'air brutalement assez fatigué. Peut-être parce que je continue à me justifier. Je le déçois sans doute quelque part en n'assumant pas totalement mes choix. "Je peux passer la nuit ici éventuellement ? Je repartirai à l'aube."

"Il y a de la place", je confirme, étonné de ne pas le regretter.

ooooo

Quand j'explique à Defné les déductions de mon frère, ce n'est rien de dire qu'elle est d'abord et avant tout sur la défensive.

"Tu lui as dit que c'était moi ?!"

"Bien sûr que non ! Mais il se doute que tu y es pour quelque chose."

"Il n'a aucune preuve, Kane ! Tu aurais dû refuser d'en discuter ! Tu aurais dû te moquer de ses insinuations ! Tu aurais dû faire face !"

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sorties qui pourraient m'humilier plus. Je ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Defné se calme lentement, se mordille les lèvres, l'air de regretter sa sortie.

"Il te demande quoi ?"

"Rien", je soupire. "Il dit juste qu'il pense que c'est trop dangereux maintenant que des rumeurs courent... et que si on veut faire quelque chose on ferait mieux de le faire dans le cadre de l'accord européen..."

"Ah oui, l'Accord", elle marmonne.

"Quoi ? Tu n'y crois pas ? Tu étais au courant ?", je presse en réunissant les journaux apportés par Harry et en les lui tendant.

"Je savais que... ça se discutait... On m'en a parlé mais je n'y ai pas porté beaucoup d'attention", elle soupire, en les acceptant. Elle parcourt le premier et relève la tête : "Ta mère ?"

"En fait, à Noël, elle a dit qu'elle allait faire une action diplomatique dans ce sens... mais moi non plus je n'ai pas réellement creusé."

On a presque un sourire complice de mauvais élèves qui n'ont pas fait leurs devoirs mais se tirent de l'interrogation du professeur.

"Ton frère en sait plus ?"

"Peut-être, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Sans doute oui", je corrige me repassant les mots de Harry. Il en a visiblement parlé directement avec Mãe. Avant ou après que Tiziano l'ait alerté sur les rumeurs ? J'aime mieux ne pas savoir. "J'étais un peu assommé par ce qu'il venait de me raconter... et lui devait voir Lucas... On peut lui demander quand il va revenir dormir", je propose. Parce que Harry va revenir et que je sais qu'il voudra continuer la conversation et qu'en acceptant de l'héberger, je lui en ai plus ou moins donné le droit.

Defné se plonge dans un premier puis un second article sans faire de commentaire. J'attends le moment où elle relèvera le nom d'Albus Dumbledore mais visiblement elle ne fait pas le lien avec moi. Ou ça ne l'intéresse pas.

"Kane, c'est tout à fait autre chose", reprend Defné au moment où j'allais me désespérer. "Ça pourrait être bien - il faudrait étudier la chose, en détails, mais l'idée est déjà... un pas en avant, mais... aller dans les camps, c'est monter une organisation, avoir des contacts dans les ministères... C'est tout à fait autre chose que gérer un dispensaire et un groupe par mois. Ce n'est plus faire des trucs en douce en cherchant à ne pas être repéré, c'est exactement le contraire !"

"Sans doute", je reconnais facilement. "Harry dit qu'en fait pas beaucoup d'organisations sont... armées pour le faire et que ça vide l'Accord de tout effet..."

"J'imagine que ça ne fait pas de peine à tout le monde", grince Defné. Elle a la tête contre le fenêtre. "En plus si on se mettait en avant, ou toi, ou moi, ou pire, ensemble... ce serait presque confirmer les rumeurs... souligner les liens qu'on peut avoir... sans parler de l'emplacement de Lo Paradiso"

Je rumine ce qu'elle vient de dire.

"Sans doute", j'admets.

On est silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes après ça quand Harry pousse la porte du dispensaire. Il interprète assez facilement là où il met les pieds.

"Je vois que les nouvelles se propagent", il commente en accrochant son manteau près du poêle. Meninha le renifle avec curiosité ; il la caresse distraitement. "Alors, ça vous inspire ?"

"Que c'est infaisable", estime sèchement Defné. Harry se tourne vers elle et ils se jaugent cette fois avec autre chose que de la curiosité.

"On n'a pas les ressources pour monter une telle organisation, ni l'expérience... sans parler des questions qu'on nous poserait : pourquoi nous, pourquoi maintenant...", je développe un peu nerveusement. Je me sens très môme, très tout ce que Defné m'a reproché d'être tout à l'heure : un petit garçon issu d'une famille influente mais incapable de résister à la moindre pression.

"Ce n'est sans doute pas une super idée de vous mettre trop en avant", concède Harry sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il y a déjà réfléchi, Ok. Ça ne fait pas de bien à mon orgueil. Il prend le temps de tirer une chaise à côté du poêle avant de reprendre : "Mais vous ne connaissez personne qui... qui pourrait servir de porte-parole à tout ça ? Quelqu'un qui aurait la légitimité ? Il ne vous resterait qu'à le soutenir... voir à bosser avec lui... La meilleure place n'est pas toujours devant."

Comme je n'ai aucune idée, à part des trucs suicidaires comme mettre la Fondation dans le coup, je me tais. Defné, elle, se mordille les lèvres mais, cette fois, c'est parce qu'elle gamberge.

"Ce qui aurait du sens... ce serait que des sorciers syriens déjà réfugiés, déjà installés, se mobilisent... s'unissent pour intercéder auprès des autorités au nom des autres", elle énonce lentement.

"C'est possible ça ?", s'enquiert Harry calmement. Sa voix est neutre mais il est intéressé par son raisonnement, je le vois bien.

"Ça ne sera pas facile sans doute parce que cette guerre, même si elle a lieu d'abord pour des raisons moldues a profondément divisé la communauté magique syrienne... Des gens ont pris parti de tous les côtés selon de vieilles logiques territoriales, claniques, etc... Il y a des gens qui ne se reparleront pas très facilement", raconte Defné, confirmant des intuitions que j'avais eu mais que je n'avais pas vérifiées. "Mais... il y a aussi des gens qui sont restés, de l'avis de tous, au dessus des partis..."

"Tu en connais ?", je m'enquiers presque timidement.

"Oui", elle admet avec un soupir. Puis un étrange sourire assez doux s'étire sur ses lèvres : "Toi aussi, Kane : tu connais Farouk."

oooooooooooooo

Bon, j'ai une fin d'été et une rentrée assez speed... mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement.

Merci de votre patience et de vos jolies cartes postales. La suite s'appellera "Un antidote au cynisme", avec une dose de Defné, une dose de malades, une dose de Londres et une dose de famille. Je vous laisse à vos essais;-)


	21. Un antidote au cynisme

**21 | Un antidote au cynisme**

"Tu pars ?"

"Oui. Comme prévu", me répond Defné sans se retourner. Elle est en train de faire son sac ; la porte de sa chambre est restée ouverte.

"Mais..." Les mots me manquent : deux jours que Harry était ici et, finalement, nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le temps de reparler de ce qu'il a dit, d'explorer la piste évoquée avec lui. Et elle part ? Ce matin ? Comme ça ? Sans qu'on ait un plan ?

"Tu me crois stupide ?", elle demande assez raide comme si elle avait très bien compris mes pensées.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire", je remarque alors qu'elle laisse ses préparatifs pour venir s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre pour me faire face. On est très près l'un de l'autre. Je sens son parfum. Les boucles de ses cheveux détachées frôlent ma joue.

"Veux-tu savoir ce que je vais faire ?", elle questionne ses yeux plantés dans les miens

"Bien sûr !", je m'agace.

"Il est plus sûr que tu puisses dire que tu n'en sais rien", elle souligne.

"Je ne cherche pas la sécurité !" Ça y est, je suis en colère.

"Mais... Kane... si la rumeur entraîne une enquête et qu'on t'interroge, tu ne pourras pas dire ce que tu ne sais pas, et personne ne pourra te le reprocher."

"Tu crois que je te dénoncerais !?"

"J'ai dit 'personne', Kane", elle insiste assez bas.

On se défie. Enfin, je la défie. Elle est calme et attentive mais pas défiante. J'essaie d'inspirer longuement.

"Tu crois qu'il va y avoir une enquête ?", je questionne d'un ton que j'espère raisonnable.

Defné soupire.

"Je sais que ton frère ou Tiziano Cimballi ont un niveau d'information sans doute plus élevé que la moyenne, mais je ne vais pas t'apprendre que les Aurors ne sont ni sourds ni aveugles. Quelque part, quelqu'un a parlé de moi... peut-être sans me vouloir du mal ; il me semble que si c'était la vengeance d'autres passeurs, ils auraient précisé que je suis une femme ou mon origine... mais je peux me tromper. J'y ai longuement réfléchi, et ton frère a raison : je ne peux pas continuer. Soit il faudrait que je change de route... soit..." Sa main a un geste vague. "Pour l'instant, je vais faire ce qu'il est raisonnable de faire. Je vais... prévenir que je ne pourrais pas assurer de passage ce mois-ci."

Je mesure l'étendue du renoncement.

"Tu vas dans le sud ?", je questionne bien plus doucement.

"Je crois réellement mieux que tu ne saches pas exactement où je vais, Kane", elle soupire de nouveau, et comme mon agacement doit se voir, elle pose une main légère sur mes lèvres. "Ne t'énerve pas. Avant mon retour, je vais faire un voyage dont tout le monde pourra parler : aller voir des cousins installés en Allemagne."

"Farouk ?", je questionne quand j'ai analysé les informations contenues dans la phrase et surmonté ma surprise : sa main ; sur mes lèvres...

"J'ai aussi de vrais cousins germains qu'il est légitime que j'aille voir", elle précise avec un sobre sourire et en retirant sa main. J'entends ce que veut dire le "aussi" ; j'entends le plan. J'opine. "C'est eux que j'ai aidé à passer les premiers, en me servant de mes connexions humanitaires. Eux et des amis à eux. Par eux que tout a commencé en un sens", elle développe.

"Et moi ?", je soupire - je ne peux pas lutter contre les cousins germains syriens, c'est un fait, mais reste quand même tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble, non ?

"Kane, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit en raison de ce que j'ai fait de mon propre chef, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Jamais", elle affirme.

"Pourquoi ?" La question m'échappe, comme si elle avait suivi son propre chemin. Les yeux verts de Defné s'écarquillent, une étrange crainte les traverse.

"Merlin, Kane, tu me demandes pourquoi ?", elle questionne comme à bout de souffle.

C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. J'ai l'impression de nous voir de l'extérieur comme si je m'étais transformé en chouette - en baykuş, le mot exotique s'impose dans mon esprit - et que je planais au dessus de nous. Plantés face à face dans ce couloir mal éclairé. Le dispensaire est silencieux dans l'aube encore sombre et froide. C'est comme si on était perdus sur un bateau en pleine mer. Sur une île déserte. Comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. La tentation est énorme, écrasante, presque intimidante.

"Defné", je murmure en levant une main vers son visage.

Elle recule comme si j'avais levé le sortilège qui nous reliait.

"Pas maintenant, Kane. Je... Ne compliquons pas les choses !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça compliquerait ?"

"Imagine... imagine que je sois arrêtée... Imagine qu'on vienne te poser des questions et qu'il vaille mieux que je ne revienne jamais... Imagine qu'on demande à ta mère de m'arrêter... Ce sera déjà assez dur comme ça", elle plaide.

"Tu as sacrément de l'imagination", j'arrive à articuler.

"J'y pense depuis des semaines.. avant que ton frère vienne déjà... je... Kane, je... Dès que je t'ai vu, la première fois, je me suis dit... et interdit... Tu dois me trouver pathétique", elle termine en se détournant.

"Je n'imaginais pas que tu me regardais... comme ça", je finis par commenter. Mon coeur bat à coups rapides et forts.

"Je... j'ai vu parfois que tu ne serais peut-être pas contre mais..."

"Tu as cru Rosabel", j'imagine à mon tour.

"Si je l'avais crue, ça aurait été bien plus simple : une aventure sans trop de conséquences... mais je n'ai jamais réellement pensé que tu étais un séducteur sans arrière pensée... Tu n'es pas un type léger - je ne crois pas."

"Non... je veux dire... Merlin..." Je m'appuie contre le chambranle.

"Si Farouk est intéressé... je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je mets les pieds", elle reprend nerveusement. "En fait, si, je le sais très bien... Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer de travailler ici... ou très peu."

"Si vous montez un truc, vous allez devoir m'embaucher", je lui réponds.

Nos yeux se croisent de nouveau. N'osent pas insister.

"On risque de ne pas payer très bien", elle remarque en fermant son sac.

"J'ai des économies", je réponds.

"Et ici ?", elle questionne.

"Je me trouverai un remplaçant."

"Dit comme ça", elle sourit un peu timidement.

"Je t'accompagne", je décide. "Jusqu'au sentier", je précise.

"Non, Kane", elle refuse. "Il est tôt, mais il n'est pas souhaitable qu'on nous voie ensemble. Je suis partie, c'est tout ce que tu sais. J'ai vaguement parlé d'aller voir de la famille en Allemagne, si Rosie insiste..."

"Bien, madame", je cède à contrecoeur.

"Merci", elle souffle en prenant son sac et en sortant de sa chambre sans s'arrêter.

"Defné ?", je lance quand elle s'engage dans l'escalier.

Elle hésite mais se retourne.

"Tu me donnes des nouvelles", je pose. Je vois bien qu'elle va invoquer la complexité des communication alors je reprends avant elle : "Je ne t'ai pas appris à faire des plumes pour rien."

"Non", elle admet avec un sourire. "Promis."

oo

Le départ de Defné n'interroge pas vraiment Lo Paradiso. Elle est restée comme les autres fois et elle reviendra. Le quotidien prend le dessus - mes patients, le réfectoire, les promenades avec Meninha. Je demande aux gens qui descendent faire des marchés de me ramener des journaux - sorciers comme moldus -, et ça questionne plus que l'absence de la dottoressa.

"Tu te sens loin de tout ?", s'inquiète Rosabel. Après tout, elle doit bien se rappeler combien j'ai professé ne pas m'intéresser à la politique.

"Harry m'a parlé de trucs, et je veux me faire ma propre opinion", j'essaie.

"Le poste de ta mère", imagine assez bien Rosabel.

"Par exemple", je reconnais.

"Ça lui plait ?"

"Je crois que ça dépend des dossiers", je formule prudemment. "Mais ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle s'était investie dans la coopération entre les divisions d'Aurors au niveau européen. J'imagine que ça a une certaine logique pour elle."

Comme le sujet n'est sans doute pas non plus la tasse de thé de Rosabel, on en reste là.

Je prends mon mal en patience mais je ne pense qu'à ce que Defné peut faire. Aux risques qu'elle prend peut-être. A ces gens qui la connaissent et peuvent dénoncer son activité. Est-elle déjà partie en Allemagne ? A-t-elle trouvé une oreille attentive auprès de Farouk et de ses cousins ? Les questions sont innombrables, et elles me tiennent éveillé face aux étoiles des nuits entières ou presque. Sans parler de sa main sur mes lèvres et de l'attirance pour moi qu'elle a avouée... Sur ce dernier sujet, j'essaie d'être cynique et de me dire que c'est sans doute la meilleure façon de s'assurer de ma coopération. J'ai toujours fait un très mauvais cynique et cette fois-là ne fait pas exception : elle se protège et me protège ; c'est la seule interprétation qui a du sens. Ça fait cinq jours que j'attends des nouvelles et que je m'interdis d'en quémander quand Rosie arrive en colère dans mon bureau, Timandra est sur ses talons.

"Tu y crois, toi ?" Ma vieille copine voit aisément que je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. "Defné, elle ne reviendra pas !?"

"Pardon ?", je bredouille, le coeur immédiatement battant. C'est le nom 'Defné' qui me fait cet effet là. Pas la peine de se mentir.

"Asfodelo a reçu une lettre avec un mot pour moi - et un autre pour toi d'ailleurs", elle ajoute en tirant une feuille pliée de sa poche et en me la tendant. "Elle démissionne ! Comme ça ! "

Kane,

Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer et de travailler avec toi.

Comme je te l'avais dit, je suis allée voir ce que mes cousins du côté de ma mère devenaient en Allemagne. Ils m'ont fait rencontrer d'autres réfugiés comme eux et j'ai appris qu'une organisation est en train de se monter pour venir en aide aux réfugiés sorciers partout en Europe. Ils cherchent des médecins, et j'ai postulé. Je connais les camps et déjà plusieurs langues utiles. En plus grâce à toi, je vais vite apprendre l'allemand.

J'espère que vous allez vite trouver à me remplacer. Dans l'intervalle, je suis sûre que Rosabel et toi saurez faire face à toutes les situations.

Je suis quasiment sûre que nous nous reverrons.

Defné Karaman.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour avoir l'air surpris. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lettre ? Une fuite de plus ? Un adieu ? Merlin...

"Que dit Asfodelo ?", j'arrive à questionner en tendant la missive insipide à Timandra qui était en train de se démonter le cou à essayer de lire.

"Je... je ne sais pas... Elle est un peu... surprise. Elle a demandé que tu viennes la voir", indique Rosabel.

"Je le ferai", je réponds sobrement en récupérant le mot de Defné et en le mettant dans ma poche. Je chercherai plus tard s'il peut y avoir un message caché. Mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir envoyé de plume !?

"Et ?", me presse Rosabel me tirant de mes pensées.

"Et quoi ?"

"C'est tout ce que cela t'inspire !?"

"Je suis comme tout le monde... surpris..."

"Elle t'en avait parlé ?", insiste Rosie - ça inquiète un peu la diplomate Timandra qu'elle le fasse, je le note.

"D'aller voir ses cousins ? Vaguement. Elle avait dit qu'elle irait sans doute", je formule lentement. "De démissionner, non."

Et tout ça est strictement vrai. Je crois que ça se voit.

"C'est un peu brutal", admet Rosabel. "Elle s'était tellement investie... je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien..."

Timandra appuie la formulation d'un signe de tête.

"Oui, mais... je sais que... elle a bossé dans l'humanitaire... et, si je comprends bien sa lettre, c'est ce que ses cousins ou autres lui ont proposé... Peut-être que ça a plus de sens que... ici... De ce qu'elle m'a raconté, c'était important pour elle..."

"Trop calme ici ?", réfléchit Rosie à haute voix. "J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse penser ça !"

Je prends le parti de sourire et de contre-attaquer sur un autre sujet :

"Qu'est-ce que vous aviez comme cas un peu sérieux ?"

"Fioralba est enceinte mais... On a encore deux lunes devant nous... Je peux te sortir le dossier", elle indique.

"Oui, je regarderai", j'approuve. "Demain. J'ai promis d'aller dîner chez Lucio et Stella. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard".

ooo

C'est plus tard dans la nuit, alors que je me suis convaincu que la lettre officielle de Defné ne contenait pas d'autres messages, que la plume apparaît. Là au dessus de ma tête. Meninha gémit. Je la prends très délicatement comme si j'avais peur qu'elle disparaisse.

"Baykuş", commence la voix de Defné quand j'ai prononcé l'incantation. Je l'imagine enregistrer ce message dans u ne salle qui dans mon esprit ressemble singulièrement à une cellule. "C'est Tilki. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis à Munich avec Farouk, et on ne touche pas terre. L'idée plait même si sa mise en oeuvre est un vrai défi. On a ouvert une souscription auprès des réfugiés aisés, on rencontre des Allemands qui devraient nous soutenir, on y passe nos journées et pourtant les choses ne peuvent avancer que doucement. Il faut l'accréditation de trois pays - l'Allemagne, ça devrait aller, du moins, on sait par où essayer, mais... et ça m'agace de devoir encore te demander quelque chose - si tu as des idées de gens à qui nous pourrions faire appel dans d'autres pays... en Italie, en Angleterre... ça serait... plus qu'utile, tu l'imagines.

J'ai envoyé un message officiel au Conseil pour démissionner. C'est mieux pour Lo Paradiso et c'est plus clair dans ma tête aussi comme cela. J'ai mis un mot pour toi qui te permettra de prendre toute la distance nécessaire avec mes activités si besoin... Il ne faudra pas hésiter, hein, Baykuş ? Le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle. Tu seras plus utile à tous - garous et autres - sans ennui avec les Aurors.

Bon, je crois que j'ai terminé mon rapport pour l'instant. Ne te sens pas obligé de répondre tout de suite. Je... A bientôt, j'espère."

J'écoute au moins six fois le message, allongé dans le noir dans ma chambre. Il me semble que le cynisme sort totalement étripé des mots qu'elle a choisis, des intentions qu'elle a partagées avec moi : elle veut me protéger et s'excuse de me demander éventuellement des contacts. Ni plus ni moins.

Une énergie folle me saisit. Je pourrais, là tout de suite, faire ma valise et partir la rejoindre, frapper aux portes, plaider pour de l'or et des autorisations, des soutiens politiques. Je me marre tout seul dans ma chambre : pour Defné, je serais capable d'aller faire ce que j'ai toujours refusé de faire, et j'en suis totalement conscient. Les mots de Zeno il y a des semaines me reviennent : "est-ce que, toi, tu as jamais pensé : cette fille, je suis prêt à tout et n'importe quoi pour elle ?"

"On dirait que je pourrais changer de réponse", je remarque à haute voix. Le rire me saisit de nouveau, profond, puissant, joyeux, et Meninha gémit et me lèche la main. "T'inquiète pas, Meninha, je ne vais pas faire de bêtise", je lui promets. "Ce serait décevoir, Defné... et on ne veut surtout pas ça, hein ?"

oooo

Pour faire plaisir à Asfodelo, je joins une lettre sur le profil idéal d'un ou une remplaçante à Defné à son courrier à l'association Sages-femmes du Monde de Ginny. J'apprends à cette occasion que Cyrus et sa famille - sauf les pensionnaires de Poudlard - sont retournés en Brésil. Quelque part, je me réjouis que ma belle-soeur ne soit pas obligatoirement dans l'instant au courant des derniers développements, surtout que je dois me faire violence pour ne pas ajouter qu'on peut aussi songer à me remplacer le plus rapidement possible. Harry suffit comme conscience fraternelle, merci.

Partir trop vite est un désir déraisonnable, le genre qui détruirait ce que j'ai commencé ici, qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille de toute personne qui se demanderait ce que font les médecins de Lo Paradiso, que désapprouverait bruyamment et avec raison Defné. Même si je dois partir, je ne peux l'envisager qu'après avoir organisé mon remplacement et laissé passer suffisamment de temps pour détourner les soupçons. Je dois être patient, adulte et lucide. Je me le répète un peu tous les matins. Ça aide.

Par acquit de conscience, je vois Fioralba, notre parturiente du moment : elle se porte comme un charme et m'assure qu'elle a totalement confiance en Rosabel et moi pour la fin de sa grossesse. Elle est sorcière et a suivi son amour de jeunesse, Gavino, à Lo Paradiso, après que le jeune homme ait été mordu en Sardaigne. Avant d'arriver ici, "et de trouver leur place", ils ont connu plusieurs années d'errance et d'essais infructueux de vivre tant côté sorcier que côté moldu. Ce sont des endurants.

Une épidémie de rhumes infantiles liée à un pari stupide d'immersion dans la fontaine des bergeries m'occupe un peu deux jours. Le reste du temps, je travaille avec Livia à tester de nouvelles potions Tue-Loup encore mieux adaptées aux besoins de mes patients. Il semble que pour Silvio, notamment, on va devoir sortir de notre approche symbolique et inclure du ginseng. C'est ainsi dans l'atelier de potions du village qu'Ilario vient me chercher quelques jours plus tard.

"Dottore, dottore, tu as une communication de ton père... à la Maison du conseil", il annonce un peu nerveusement.

Je n'imagine que des choses terribles en entendant ça, et ça doit se voir.

"Ta soeur - elle a été blessée", il confirme. "Je n'en sais pas plus..."

Je cours sur les talons du jeune garde jusqu'à la maison du Conseil. Le visage de mon père est là, flottant entre quatre statuettes. Voilà un usage que j'ignorais totalement. Même pas le temps de m'en préoccuper.

"Kane", il me salue un peu gravement.

"Je vous laisse", annonce Asfodelo sans attendre. "Remus, je suis toujours heureuse de vous parler même si les circonstances pourraient être meilleures. Tous mes voeux de guérison rapide pour votre fille."

"Iris ?", je questionne quand la porte s'est refermée.

Papa acquiesce et se lance dans une explication un peu chaotique : "Elle a été intoxiquée pendant une opération - une arrestation un peu complexe. Des émanations nocives, qui l'ont empoisonnée et interagi avec sa magie. Elle est dans une sorte de comas... Susan la dit hors de danger mais pense que ton aide serait... que si, toi, tu pratiquais l'oniromancie sur elle, avec votre lien..."

"J'arrive", je le coupe en réfléchissant très vite. "Le temps... de m'organiser.. Disons que je suis là tard ce soir..."

"Susan dit que si tu es là demain, c'est très bien", essaie de tempérer Papa notoirement soulagé. "Après demain aussi..."

"Je m'occupe de partir au plus vite", je répète.

"Asfodelo a dit qu'elle comprenait", il rajoute.

J'acquiesce en retenant que je serais parti même sans l'accord du Conseil restreint. Papa l'aurait mal vécu même s'il aurait sans doute fait de même. Ce n'est que quand je fais ma valise - deux chemises, un pantalon, pris au hasard - que l'idée me vient. Je m'interromps pour remplir un plat d'eau et choisir une plume.

"Tilki", je commence avec un sourire que la destinataire de ce message ne pourra pas voir mais je doute qu'elle ne remarque pas le parallèle. "Je vais en urgence à Londres. Ma soeur jumelle, Iris, est blessée ; une intoxication qui a eu des effets sur sa magie et sa conscience. Notre lien va aider", je résume. "Si tu me rejoins là-bas, je peux sans doute te faire rencontrer des gens... Je sais que c'est un peu précipité. J'y serai ce soir mais je serai à Venise dans trois heures au maximum donc tu peux m'appeler sur mon miroir. Si c'est trop précipité, on trouvera d'autres moyens", je conclus pour ne pas l'affoler avec mes impulsions de Gryffondor.

Je boucle mon sac, promet à Timandra de l'appeler chaque jour par cheminée - puisque Papa l'a fait, c'est possible -, et Zeno et Ilario m'accompagnent jusqu'au sentier qui plonge dans la vallée. Je leur confie Meninha qui gémit quand je m'éloigne. Mon coeur se serre un peu mais sa découverte de Londres attendra.

En voyant des arbres, je mesure depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas sorti de Lo Paradiso. A la sortie du village moldu désert que j'atteins à la nuit tombée, je transplane pour Venise, directement au Centre des portoloins internationaux. Je pense que les Cimballi comprendront que je ne passe pas les saluer. Je paie assez cher pour partir immédiatement et, quand je me matérialise à Londres, où il pleut, je réalise que je viens de manquer l'appel de Defné.

"On va y arriver", je commente en la rappelant tout en sortant du centre londonien.

"Oui", elle sourit. "Comment va ta soeur ?"

"Je suis en route pour l'hôpital et j'en saurais plus mais a priori pas de pronostic vital ou inquiétant, juste un contrecoup de l'intoxication... - une perte de conscience, des blocages de sa magie, je ne sais pas les détails."

"Tu vas la sortir de là", elle commente. "Tu es un super oniromancien..."

"Notre lien va jouer aussi", je répète en tripotant par réflexe ma médaille. Je me demande un peu pourquoi je n'ai rien senti. Ça ne marche pas à chaque fois mais, quand j'ai été enlevé il y a deux ans, elle l'avait ressenti.

"Certainement", rajoute Defné loin de mes questionnements. "Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment pour... tu sais quoi..."

"Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai retourner à Londres", je contre. "C'est un peu l'occasion... de vous donner des contacts, de te présenter des gens... sans que personne ne s'étonne."

"Mais tu penses à qui ? A ta mère ?", elle veut savoir.

Il y a des noms qu'on ne lâche pas comme cela dans une rue sorcière britannique.

"Non. Je ne sais pas si elle sera là ou pas mais, non, ce n'est pas par elle qu'il faut commencer", je réponds. "Dans les faits, je n'ai pas vérifié que la personne à qui je pense est disponible... je vais le faire tout de suite et je te rappelle ?"

Defné accepte sans trop de mots. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis à moins de cinq cents mètres de Sainte-mangouste. Il y a très peu de temps je connaissais quasiment chaque pierre de pavage, chaque boutiquier, chaque arbre.. là, tout de suite, tout me semble extrêmement exotique. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, je décide. Je prends une grande inspiration et je souffle le nom de mon grand père dans mon miroir.

"Kane !" est la réponse quasi-immédiate de mon grand-père. Quand on songe à son emploi du temps, on peut avoir un début de vertige à propos du fait qu'il me réponde. "Oh, tu es arrivé à Londres", il rajoute reconnaissant sans effort mon environnement. "Ton père a dit que le traitement aurait lieu demain..."

"Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Je vais aller voir le dossier, la voir, m'informer, me préparer", je réponds.

"Severus m'a assuré que Susan n'était pas inquiète ; elle a pensé que tu n'apprécierais pas qu'on ne te demande pas", il raconte.

"Effectivement", je souris presque. "Je sais qu'on aurait pu se passer de moi mais je serai content de le faire." Il approuve ma formulation. "Grand-père, tu seras là, demain ?"

"Je suis à Bruxelles... je sais que ta mère sera là mais, moi, je ne vais pas y arriver... Je serai avec vous en pensée et le soir, sans doute." J'opine. "Tu as quelque chose à me demander, Kane ?"

"Je... je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un", je reconnais avec un sourire. "Quelqu'un qui a un projet humanitaire qui... me touche beaucoup et qui a besoin de quelques soutiens diplomatiques..."

"Tu veux que mon secrétaire lui prenne un rendez-vous..."

"Grand-père, peut-être que son projet n'est pas assez... mûr pour une rencontre officielle."

"Un conseil informel alors ?", il propose sans un battement de cils. J'acquiesce sobrement. "Je dois pouvoir vous voir chez moi en fin d'après-midi ?"

"Magnifique, Grand-père !"

"J'imagine que tu ne souhaites pas que je mentionne cette rencontre à quiconque ?"

"A ce stade, je préférerais", j'avoue en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas rougir.

"Ma curiosité est totalement piquée", est la conclusion de mon grand-père. "Embrasse ta soeur pour moi et je te confirme à quelle heure je suis disponible dès que possible."

"Merci, Grand-père", je conclus l'appel.

Je rappelle ensuite Defné qui veut de nouveau savoir qui on va rencontrer.

"Quelqu'un qui peut ouvrir un paquet de portes", je formule. "Pas seulement en Angleterre. On va le rencontrer chez lui. Rien d'officiel."

"Ton père ?"

"Non, Defné, non, pas lui, ce n'est pas son rayon. Tu peux arriver demain midi ou en début d'après midi ?"

"Je dois pouvoir m'organiser. Je te confirme dès que je suis sûre", elle cède.

"Prends soin de toi", je conclus.

Je suis arrivée devant le grand escalier extérieur de Sainte-Mangouste et j'ai déjà dû saluer silencieusement d'anciens collègues. Il finira par y avoir quelqu'un qu'une conversation en italien et par miroir n'arrêtera pas. J'arrive à ne pas trop perdre de temps entre l'accueil et le service des accidents magiques. De fait, la plupart des gens qui me connaissent se disent tout seuls que je suis là pour ma jumelle et se limitent à m'assurer de leur sympathie. J'arrive dans le service pour découvrir que ma vieille copine Pina est de garde.

"Kane ! Je croyais qu'on ne te verrait que demain !"

"Je veux juste voir le dossier et la voir quelques secondes si tu veux bien - je ne tenterai rien, promis", je lui assure. "Et, je te croyais en Asie."

"Je suis rentrée depuis peu", elle soupire en tirant le dossier de ma soeur d'un casier. "Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai pensé que j'avais besoin de rentrer. Mais mon père ne me parle toujours pas ; mon frère, qui négocie une mise à l'épreuve avec le Département des mystères, ne cache pas qu'il me verrait bien avoir un accident... Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là... Smiley-Rogue m'a gentiment trouvé un poste ici avant que je trouve où me cacher..."

Une proposition me vient évidemment mais je décide que ce n'est certainement pas le moment. J'opine avec une sympathie sincère - être la demi-soeur d'un mec enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir durablement influé sur la magie de femmes moldues et être la fille d'un médecin connu mais tellement centré sur lui-même et sa propre réussite qu'il en méprise ses enfants ; on peut dire que Pina a fait des efforts pour m'aider à trouver ma famille équilibrée, sympathique, bienveillante et encourageante. J'ai trouvé normal qu'elle prenne le prétexte d'accompagner sa nièce vivant maintenant avec sa mère au Japon pour s'éloigner. J'aurais compris qu'elle ne revienne pas. Je me concentre sur le dossier d'Iris. L'accident a quarante-huit heures. Iris était dans une équipe spéciale sous les ordres de Seamus Finnigan qui a joint un résumé des circonstances de l'accident.

L'Auror Iris Lupin et l'Auror Samuel McDermott poursuivaient un suspect dans des entrepôts moldus. Ils s'étaient séparés pour le prendre en pince. Le suspect a volontairement enflammé plusieurs containers - les libellés moldus sont joints au dossier - pour créer une diversion. Les produits semblent avoir réagi entre eux et une émanation nocive s'est formée, mais l'Auror Lupin n'en a pas mesuré la dangerosité. Elle a procédé à l'arrestation et remis le suspect à son collègue et supérieur. Elle s'est ensuite effondrée et nous l'avons transférée à Sainte-Mangouste

Je regarde les libellés. Dichlore et sel d'étain. Je reconnais l'écriture de Susan qui ajoute "dérivé nocif du sodium" à côté de dichlore.

"Bref, un chouette poison", je conclus à haute voix.

"Oui, elle a souffert d'un oedème pulmonaire important qui lui a fait perdre conscience. Ses poumons sont quasiment guéris mais elle reste en retrait... le manque d'oxygène est toujours très mauvais pour la magie", commente Pina.

"On va aller la chercher", je marmonne.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit à Samuel tout à l'heure... Susan ne cesse de le virer, le pauvre, mais il est là dès qu'il a cinq minutes et se désespère qu'Iris ne réagisse pas. Je lui ai dit qu'elle guérissait mieux comme ça et, que si tu venais, tu allais la faire revenir fissa. Mais il avait l'air désemparé..."

Je sais que Pina se voulait gentille et rassurante mais je me mets à la place de mon beau-frère : il doit se sentir un peu coupable de ne pas avoir été blessé ou de ne pas avoir su protéger sa femme, sa collègue et subordonnée ; si ça ne suffisait pas, il doit se sentir maintenant un peu inutile, voire encombrant, alors que la famille Lupin prétend avoir toutes les solutions. Je ne partage pas mes doutes avec Pina.

"Je peux la voir ?"

"Normalement je n'ai pas le droit de laisser quiconque extérieur au service...", elle commence. "Mais vu que demain, c'est à dire dans moins de cinq heures, tu seras considéré comme personnel autorisé... j'imagine que Susan ne me virera pas si je te laisse... mais tu tentes rien, juré ?"

"Juste la voir. Si tu veux ma baguette, je te la donne."

"Je te fais confiance", est la réponse de ma collègue en m'entraînant, avec des précautions notables, jusqu'à la chambre de ma soeur. Elle me paraît étrangement fine et fragile. Comme si le lit était trop grand, ses membres trop immobiles. Avec ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller. Tout ça ne lui ressemble pas.

"Ben alors, on respire n'importe quoi ?", je souffle en m'asseyant sur le lit et en prenant sa main. Je sens son pouls faible mais régulier. Je vois sa poitrine se lever et se rabaisser sans aide, avec juste un petit tremblement qui dit la souffrance résiduelle des organes. Sans sortir ma baguette et mon pendule, je ne peux pas en savoir plus.

"Vas-y, je ne dirais rien si tu l'auscultes", murmure Pina. "Je m'imagine si c'était quelqu'un auquel je tenais..."

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance dans mes collègues mais mesurer par moi-même sera toujours plus rassurant. L'aura est légèrement contractée, mais sans changement d'équilibre que je puisse noter ; je connais bien l'aura de ma soeur. La puissance magique est quasiment inexistante. Comme fuyante. Manque d'oxygénation entraînant un repli de la puissance vers les organes réflexes. Un cas classique.

"Sa conscience s'est planquée", je commente à haute voix. Le son la fait réagir, sa main se crispe dans la mienne, et une projection apparaît nettement dans mon esprit. C'est un renard qui gémit. Je lance une projection de mon hibou, et il volette autour du renard qui entrouvre et referme les yeux mais la main se détend. "Repose-toi, prend des forces parce que les vacances, c'est fini. On est là demain et on te ramène..." Je me penche et je l'embrasse légèrement sur le front. "Sois sage pour Pina."

Mon ancienne condisciple me reconduit vers l'accueil dans l'hôpital très calme qui me rappelle évidemment les nombreuses nuits de garde que j'y ai passées. On va se quitter quand arrive vers nous une jeune Auror blonde platine que je n'ai plus croisée depuis des mois. La dernière fois, elle me rendait les clés de notre appartement.

"Ok, Kane, bien sûr que tu es là", est son entrée en matière étonnamment familière. "A l'accueil, ils disent que je ne peux pas voir Iris."

Je désigne Pina : "C'est au médecin de garde de décider. Je suis moi-même tributaire de sa décision."

Le regard de Pina va d'Eolynn à moi et tire des conclusions prudentes.

"Eolynn, je suis désolée... mais Iris a besoin de repos. Demain, si les soins se passent bien, des visites élargies seront certainement possibles."

"Ok", lâche mon ancienne petite amie. "J'imagine que je ne suis plus considérée comme de la famille... J'avais amené ça", elle rajoute en tendant à Pina une boite des chocolat préférés d'Iris. "Sam a dit surtout pas de fleurs..."

"Effectivement, elle doit rester dans une atmosphère la plus... neutre possible, ses poumons ne sont pas encore complètement guéris", commente Pina en prenant la boîte.

Je décide de ne pas faire davantage supporter à Pina le poids de nos retrouvailles forcées.

"Je partais, tu as le temps d'un verre ?"

Eolynn hésite mais opine, et nous sortons en silence une fois que nous avons salué Pina. On se retrouve à s'asseoir au pub dans lequel on s'est retrouvés tant de fois. Sans se concerter, on prend la même table. On a la même hésitation avant de s'asseoir après avoir commandé nos consommations habituelles.

"Je te croyais en Irlande", je me lance pour nous ancrer dans le présent.

"Je suis en vacances... pour dix jours", explique Eolynn. "Je suis arrivée hier à Londres voir la famille et les amis, et Caradoc m'a dit... Je suis désolée pour Iris..."

"Pina m'a laissé voir le dossier et... je ne suis pas inquiet. Demain, on va la sortir de son choc magique", je réponds avec fermeté.

"Tu vas... ils t'ont appelé ?"

"Susan m'a proposé de participer au soin, et j'apprécie", je formule. "Ça rassure aussi mon père, je crois."

"Ta mère est là ?", questionne Eolynn d'une petite voix. Ah, ma mère... otage contre son gré de notre relation...

"Elle sera là demain sauf si une catastrophe diplomatique la bloque à Bruxelles", je réponds factuel et bref.

"Iris aura besoin d'elle", est le commentaire de mon ex-petite amie. Je me contente d'opiner. Les rapports mère-fille, les rapports entre Aurors, tout ça - je ne me risquerai à aucune expertise. "Et de toi aussi bien sûr", elle rajoute sur le ton de l'excuse.

"Et de Sam, et de ses amis", je complète pas loin de l'agacement. "Elle a besoin de repos ; elle n'est pas prise en otage par un clan ! Elle sera contente des chocolats..."

Ça ressemble si typiquement aux discussions amères et désordonnées qu'on pouvait avoir il y a encore peu que je grimace tout seul. Eolynn joue avec son verre, aussi embarrassée que moi, je crois.

"Mais tu ne m'as pas dit si ça se passait bien à Dublin...", je tente de nouveau. Est-ce que ce verre partagé est une torture que je ferais mieux d'abréger ? Est-ce que je devrais sortir d'ici appeler Samuel ou mon père, et ne pas tenter d'avoir une conversation normale avec Eolynn ? Est-ce que je suis naïf quand j'essaie ?

"C'est plus calme qu'ici mais aussi plus large, moins spécialisé, tu touches à tout. C'est formateur", elle répond avec un certain soulagement. "Et toi, en Italie ?"

"Je crois que je pourrais dire exactement la même chose : moins de stress quotidien, mais tous les champs de la médecine, de l'obstétrique aux potions symboliques... Plus que formateur."

"Tu vas rester alors ?" - on dit ça en même temps et ça nous arrache notre premier sourire commun. Je lui fais signe de répondre la première.

"Je crois que je vais me laisser le temps de grandir avant de revenir", est sa réponse. "Je... je sais que j'ai globalement trop voulu en faire trop vite - Iris me l'a dit plusieurs fois ; je pensais qu'elle insistait sur le fait que tout... allié des Lupin se devait d'être irréprochable ; il y avait peut-être de ça, mais j'ai compris à Dublin que j'avais besoin d'expériences, de répétition, de routine... de grandir..."

Elle a fini, c'est à moi de répondre.

"Lo Paradiso m'a fait prendre conscience de tout ce que je savais faire", je réponds, tout à fait conscient que c'est peu humble comme présentation mais c'est sincère. "Gérer une équipe, négocier avec les politiques, soigner des enfants, des vieux, improviser... sans le soutien de toute une équipe de spécialistes... Je crois que j'aime bien ça. Je ne sais pas si je vais rester très longtemps à Lo Paradiso mais je crois que j'aime bien l'humanitaire et que je vais chercher... d'autres expériences dans ce champ..."

On se regarde et on lit dans nos yeux respectifs combien on est loin maintenant l'un de l'autre. Elle veut une carrière tranquille, je veux partir dans des camps de réfugiés. Peut-être qu'en fait, on était plus éloignés qu'on ne le pensait avant même de se séparer.

"C'est chouette que tu prennes confiance en toi", elle commente avec un air plus détendu. "Quelque part, tous les deux, on a besoin de place... pour prouver qui on est..."

Je prends ma pinte et la lève en hommage aux mots qu'elle vient de prononcer et que j'aurais pu choisir.

"A notre amitié ?", je propose. Quelque part dans ma tête, Cyrus secoue la sienne ; il ne croit pas à l'amitié entre d'anciens amants. Qui aurait dit que Cyrus était plus cynique que moi ?

"A notre amitié", sourit Eolynn explosant mes derniers doutes.

ooooooooooooooo

Je devais bien à Kane quelques petites victoires. On reste à Londres pour "Cultiver ses alliés" la semaine prochaine - je vous laisse devenir lesquels.

Merci aux sept reviewers et demi. Merci à Fée, à Alixe, à Dina, à Fenicina pour leur présence permanente...


	22. Cultiver ses alliés

**22 | Cultiver ses alliés**

Une fois que Eolynn a transplané, invoquant des amis à voir, j'appelle mon père. Sans surprise, en l'absence de Mãe, il est avec Severus en train de vider les réserves de Cherry de la Fondation.

"Viens nous rejoindre, Kane !"

"Avec plaisir", je leur assure avec sincérité. "Je voudrais juste soutenir un peu Sam... Pina m'a dit qu'il était très... "

"Oui, Samuel ne vit pas cela très bien ; il se sent visiblement responsable ; j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de s'enfuir hier quand on s'est croisés à Sainte Mangouste", regrette Papa. "Si tu peux l'aider, n'hésite pas."

Je me demande quelques secondes si, fidèle à lui-même, mon père n'est pas en train de se sacrifier pour les autres, mais je me dis que j'aurais le temps de lui parler plus tard. Qu'il n'est pas seul. Je m'en tiens donc à mon plan et j'appelle mon beau-frère qui répond immédiatement, mais avec des yeux hantés.

"Kane ?!"

Son angoisse est palpable.

"Salut Sam, je viens d'arriver à Londres et je sors de Sainte-Mangouste", je développe en me disant que le laisser imaginer quoi que ce soit serait inhumain. "J'ai vu Iris, je suis rassuré - si j'en avais besoin..."

"Tu l'es ?"

"Oui, elle est en retrait de sa magie, mais c'est courant après ce genre d'accident. On va la ramener, Sam. C'est une certitude."

Il digère lentement.

"Tu es venu pour ça ?", il vérifie.

"Oui. Susan a proposé", je confirme sans trop savoir à quel point il a été inclus dans la discussion. "Dis-moi, Sam, tu es où ? Je meurs de faim, et il est déjà tard..."

"Je.. je rentrais - Caradoc a tenu à ce qu'on boive un verre ensemble..."

"Tu as mangé ?"

"Non, mais je n'ai pas tellement faim..."

"L'Indien à côté de chez vous, il n'a pas fermé ? Je meurs d'envie d'un vindaloo ou d'un tandori..."

"Je croyais que la cuisine italienne était l'une des meilleures au monde !", il s'amuse - et ça fait du bien de voir son visage moins tiré.

"Aucune insulte à la cuisine italienne, mais celle du réfectoire de Lo Paradiso est très répétitive. Je peux être là dans dix minutes."

"Ok", il accepte lentement. Son regard est plus calme. J'espère que mon apparente désinvolture le rassure mieux que les discours médicaux.

Sans doute un peu. Quand j'arrive, il a réservé une table tranquille et commandé deux tali avec un assortiment des spécialités de la maison.

"Parfait !", je le remercie en m'installant. "Tu tiens le coup, toi ?"

"Je ne suis pas blessé", il marmonne.

"Physiquement mais, mentalement, ça n'a pas dû être facile", j'insiste.

"C'est horrible", il reconnaît platement, après une seconde de lutte interne, son orgueil d'Auror sans doute.

La serveuse dépose les plateaux devant nous et j'attaque. Samuel m'imite avec un temps de retard. Je suis tellement affamé que je me brûle, et ça lui tire un sourire en coin.

"Ok, faut que j'attende un peu", je concède. "Bon, dis-moi, ils vont lui tomber dessus après, les huiles ?"

"Après quoi ?"

"Demain, je dirai qu'on a neuf chances sur dix qu'elle reprenne conscience. Disons qu'elle sort d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine maximum."

"Tu es sûr de toi", il constate.

"Je l'ai auscultée, Sam. Iris n'a rien de grave - enfin rien de très très grave. Elle a pris un sale coup : son corps a été privé d'oxygène, et sa magie s'est concentrée sur ses fonctions vitales. On la laisserait tranquille, elle se réveillerait d'elle-même d'ici une semaine ou deux. On va juste accélérer le processus."

Mon beau-frère a avalé chacune de mes paroles ; j'ai bien vu.

"Tu es sûr", il souffle.

"Sam, je parle de ma jumelle", je lui rappelle. "Je ne me mentirais pas si elle était dans un état grave et je ne te mentirais pas davantage."

"Tu es sûr", il répète avec plus de certitude dans sa voix. J'acquiesce. "Excuse-moi, c'est que... la voir dans ce lit, c'était... pire que tout..."

"J'en suis sûr. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi calme et bien peignée de toute ma vie !"

Ça lui arrache son premier vrai sourire. Il s'efface quand il se met à raconter :

"Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle était empoisonnée avant qu'on soit revenus à la Division - même bien après qu'on soit revenus. Elle toussait un peu mais elle avait arrêté le type sans aide, on l'avait ramené et commencé nos rapports quand elle n'a plus pu respirer... d'un coup... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie", il conclut.

"Sam, tu as senti le gaz ?"

"Non, il s'est créé pendant qu'elle le rabattait vers moi. Elle seule a traversé les émanations. Moi, j'étais encore loin d'eux et elle a continué à le pousser vers moi. Mais elle l'a arrêté toute seule", il souligne comme si le point était important. "Je suis arrivé après et j'étais... juste fier d'elle... Elle a dit qu'il fallait vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas un incendie en train de se développer, et on a demandé à la Police de le faire. On a transféré le gars ensemble."

"Donc, pas de faute de sa part ?", j'en reviens à ma question initiale.

"Non", il confirme. Il sourit presque en ajoutant : "Ron veut qu'elle ait une citation ou une médaille pour courage exceptionnel et sa promotion... Bon, j'avoue que moi, je... je ne me suis pas laissé aller à y réfléchir... Même s'il serait clairement temps qu'elle ait son Rang Trois."

"Tu ne veux pas qu'elle arrête ?", je vérifie parce que je me dis que ça vaut le coup.

C'est que je connais intimement le fond de l'histoire : elle traverse tous les couples où l'un est Auror. L'année dernière, Eolynn a été blessée - une fois de plus, en voulant intervenir trop vite, au mépris de leur fichu Manuel - et hospitalisée parce qu'elle avait pris le sort d'un Aspirant qui en avait pleuré. Comme ce n'était pas la première fois, pas mal pensaient qu'elle méritait un blâme, Iris et Sam les premiers. Pour mon plus grand soulagement à l'époque, Mãe avait décidé de laisser la décision à ses lieutenants. Ça s'était joué à une voix, mais Eolynn avait juste été sermonnée une fois de plus et envoyée faire un stage à l'Académie. Elle l'avait mal vécu, cela va sans dire, et la peur que j'avais exprimée, une peur de médecin, n'avait pas non plus fait du bien à notre couple, je le savais. Mais peut-être qu'en fait, si ma mère, ma soeur ou un autre Auror s'étaient davantage mouillés pour affronter le fond du problème, on n'aurait fait plus qu'effleurer la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

"Merlin, si je ne supporte pas qu'elle prenne des risques, ce serait à moi de partir ou de changer de boulot", s'agace mon beau-frère, confirmant ce que je sais déjà : Iris et Sam forment un vrai couple. "J'ai épousé une Auror qui excelle sur le terrain et je ne vais pas la transformer en... avocate ou en mère de famille !"

"Dora s'est arrêtée les cinq premières années de notre vie", je remarque avec sincérité. Ce n'est pas que je veuille empêcher ma soeur d'exercer mais des compromis temporaires restent possibles.

"D'après Iris, c'étaient d'abord pour des raisons politiques - trop de conflits entre ton père et le Ministère pour qu'elle puisse exercer", objecte Sam.

Je réfléchis à l'argument et j'opine. "Il y avait de ça. Et il y avait des... deux adolescents qui avaient besoin qu'une Auror les surveille à la maison... et nous... Peut-être que s'il n'y avait eu que nous, elle aurait fait un choix différent", je reconnais.

"De toute façon, pour l'instant, ni ta soeur ni moi, on ne se voit parents", souffle mon beau-frère.

"Je sais", je réponds. "Enfin, pour Iris, j'en suis plus ou moins convaincu. Toi, je ne sais pas."

"Moi, si j'ai des enfants, ce sera avec ta soeur, Kane", il me promet avec son air sérieux . "Mais je ne suis pas prêt à mettre ma carrière entre parenthèses pour l'instant, ni à demander à ta soeur de le faire."

Je prends le temps de manger un peu de vindaloo, encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs, avant de revenir à la charge : "Donc, elle reprend l'active et tu serres les dents ?"

La fourchette de mon beau-frère - le pauvre, il s'était mis à manger - reste dans l'air. Il finit même par la reposer.

"Demain, ça pourrait être moi, Kane. On le sait tous les deux", il articule très bas.

"Très bien", j'approuve la formulation. "Alors, pourquoi tu fuis Remus ?"

"Merlin, Kane, tu ne me fais pas de cadeau", il reprend après un moment de recul. "Il t'a demandé...?", il vérifie.

"Non, il a juste approuvé que je te parle parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'inquiète pour toi."

De nouveau, je sens Sam pas loin d'avoir envie de s'enfuir. Je compatis intérieurement. Mais je lui dois d'aller au bout de la discussion, je crois.

"Je... je sais qu'il comprend sans doute mais... c'est sa fille, et je n'ai pas su la protéger", il lâche, presque rougissant.

"Tu viens de m'expliquer que tu n'avais aucun moyen de le faire." On ne pourra pas dire que je n'aurais pas fait mon boulot dans cette histoire.

Sam ouvre la bouche et le referme avec un pli amer. "Je ne t'ai jamais vu en mission comme ça", il commente très bas quand il a rassemblé ses idées. "C'est une facette médicale ?"

"Un peu", j'admets. "Je n'oserai sans doute pas si je ne me mettais pas mentalement dans une position de soignant."

"Je t'envie", il soupire après m'avoir observé en silence. "Je n'ai jamais voulu être médecin mais, demain, tu vas la guérir ou contribuer à le faire et moi, je ne pourrais rien..."

"Erreur, mon cher beau-frère", je le coupe en pointant ma fourchette vers lui. "Demain, on va guérir Iris, et tu ne vas pas te tourner les pouces. Susan me fait venir parce qu'elle compte sur mon lien avec Iris pour accélérer les choses. Ok. Mais crois-moi, si tu joins tes forces aux miennes, ça sera encore plus puissant !"

oo

Sam est déjà là quand on arrive, Papa et moi. Ils se serrent la main puis ils s'étreignent. J'ai résumé à mon père ma discussion avec Samuel ; il a approuvé que je l'inclue dans le sauvetage. Reste à vendre mon plan à Susan Smiley-Rogue... toujours un petit défi.

"Vous restez là, je vais voir comment ça se prépare ?", je propose.

Papa a un étrange sourire et s'appuie sur l'épaule de Sam pour commenter : "Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que mes petits enfants pour me demander mon avis."

Je ne sais pas si Sam prend ça pour une demande de mon père ou s'il voit bien que la pique m'est adressée. Je me contente de sourire et je pars en quête de mon ancien mentor. Je la trouve sans trop de surprise dans son bureau. Elle se lève à mon approche et me serre dans ses bras.

"Pina m'a dit que tu étais passé voir Iris. "

"Je préférais me faire mon opinion", je reconnais en me préparant à une éventuelle remontrance fondée par le fait que je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe soignante.

"Évidemment", elle commente simplement. "On dit que ça se passe bien en Italie - Severus ne parle que de tes potions."

"Ce sont les siennes !", je rappelle.

"Mais tu les fais entrer dans un endroit qui les refuse depuis tellement de temps !"

"Je les fais entrer au compte-goutte mais ça va dans le bon sens", je concède. "Dis-moi, Susan... tu vois ça comment ?"

"Je dois être là, Kane. Tu n'es plus officiellement membre de l'équipe."

"Je n'imaginais pas t'écarter !"

"Je serai en support et en caution. Mais je pense sincèrement que, quitte à t'avoir fait venir, autant que tu ailles la chercher. Son inconscient t'attend sûrement !" Autant dire qu'on en est exactement là où je l'espérais, presque trop vite. Susan se méprend sur mon silence. "Tu ne veux pas ?"

"Bien sûr que si. J'apprécie que tu aies suggéré à Remus de m'appeler. J'ai une totale confiance en toi mais... j'apprécie de le faire." Elle attend la suite. "Je me dis que tant qu'à plonger dans la médecine symbolique, autant aller jusqu'au bout... Je veux inclure Samuel." Cette fois, Susan est étonnée. "Il a souffert de la voir blessée, d'avoir été à côté d'elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle était blessée... Ils en parleront sans doute après mais... tu sais bien...", j'argumente.

"Ils se seront dit l'essentiel", acquiesce Susan. "C'est... Il n'a aucun entraînement."

"Non, mais c'est un Auror. On peut penser qu'il a la concentration et la discipline qu'il faut. Sans parler de la motivation. J'ai... j'ai associé le mari d'une garou qui accouchait à quelques heures de la pleine lune - un gars qui ne réussit pas tous ses lumos. Crois-moi, il a su m'accompagner."

"Fascinant, il faut que tu me racontes ça en détail", s'enthousiasme Susan. "Mieux, il faut que tu viennes dîner. Severus voudra entendre !"

"Je compte rester quelques jours", j'accepte à moitié. Je ne devrais pas autant m'avancer. Je ne sais pas ce que voudra Defné, mais je sais que Lo Paradiso achètera comptant que j'ai rendu visite aux maîtres des potions qui les aident. "Voyons ça après."

"Évidemment", elle approuve et nous nous levons pour aller chercher Papa et Samuel.

Mãe est en chemin nous annonce Papa. Elle a recommandé qu'on ne l'attende pas. On se met donc en place autour du lit d'Iris. Sam hésite et je lui prends le bras d'autorité pour le placer entre Susan et moi.

"Je suggère qu'on y aille pas tous les trois ensemble dès le début", intervient mon ancien mentor. "Ce serait une sacrée invasion, surtout avec ce niveau de sentiments." J'entends son objection et j'opine. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir moi aussi, je pense même avoir une solution. "Je t'en prie", elle conclut avec un signe de la main pour moi. Je me tourne vers mon beau-frère.

"Sam, tu en es où dans ta recherche d'animagus ?"

"Je... je tiens la transformation", répond mon beau-frère un peu déstabilisé par la question. "Tu veux que je me transforme ?"

"Pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Je veux que tu visualises ton animagus mais que tu retiennes la transformation physique. Tu penses que tu peux ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas", balbutie Sam en jetant des regards inquiets vers Iris.

"Essayons", je propose en ramenant son attention vers moi.

Sam a l'air encore indécis. Susan, qui a pris un air songeur, commente alors :

"Ce serait effectivement une solution ; une très bonne solution même."

Samuel se convainc qu'il n'a pas trop le choix. Il inspire et ferme les yeux. Je regarde Susan qui opine, et je pose ma main sur le bras de mon beau-frère. Sans y mettre trop de volonté, j'essaie de sentir combien il est capable de projeter mentalement son animagus. Ce n'est pas énorme au début et je n'arrive pas à en distinguer la forme. L'encourager verbalement est exclu. Je cherche avec plus de volonté et soudain, je suis dans le ciel à côté de lui. C'est un oiseau de proie, marron et blanc, comme on en voit pas mal sur les côtes écossaises. Un balbuzard pêcheur, me précise Hagrid dans ma mémoire. Il manque un peu d'épaisseur mais il me reconnaît et il prend plaisir à voler avec moi. Je sens la projection monter en puissance. Je retire mon bras. Il ouvre les yeux. La projection s'arrête.

"Sam, faut pas t'épuiser. Ce que je te demande est difficile. Susan et moi sommes entraînés à des tas de projections et de prospections mentales ; on mesure bien que toi, non. Garde tes forces mais quand je..."

"Je lui dirai", propose Susan.

"Oui, c'est encore mieux, quand Susan te le proposera, refais la même chose en posant ta main sur moi. Je ferai le lien... Susan m'y aidera."

"C'était assez incroyable", murmure Samuel en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Et ce n'est que le début", je souris.

"Docteur Lupin, garde-toi donc de plastronner", ronchonne Susan.

"Bien sûr, Docteur Smiley-Rogue", je reconnais avec humilité.

Je regarde une dernière fois Papa installé de l'autre côté du lit. Il me sourit avec une confiance qui me coupe presque le souffle. Mais la confiance n'est-elle pas au coeur même de ce que je vais faire ? Je fais un pas vers Iris et je pose mes deux mains sur elle. J'inspire plusieurs fois, vidant totalement mon esprit de tout ce qui pourrait le distraire - Lo Paradiso, les réfugiés, les potions, Defné, Eolynn...

C'est sur ce tableau blanc qu'apparaît mon hibou. Je le projette vers ma soeur jumelle, doucement. Je le fais planer. Il survole des espaces blancs qui me font évidemment penser à de la neige mais je m'interdis de suivre cette idée. Ce sont les idées d'Iris qui doivent venir remplir tout ce blanc pas mes souvenirs ou mes associations d'idées. A la périphérie, je sais que Susan veille.

C'est infime mais après un long vol dans ce blanc cotonneux, je sens une chaleur et je me laisse guider par elle. Dans les replis d'un édredon blanc, une renarde est roulée en boule. Elle frémit dans son sommeil mais elle ne bouge pas. Je la survole plusieurs fois sans autre réaction. Je cherche quelque chose qui pourrait l'attirer - une souris, un jouet mais il n'y a que du blanc. Tant pis, il va falloir que je donne plus de ma personne, je comprends. Je descends donc en piqué et je lui donne de petits coups de bec comme une chouette postale ayant un message à délivrer. La renarde sursaute, se regroupe et commence par essayer de me mordre, les babines retroussés. Nos yeux gris se croisent et se reconnaissent.

"Kane ?" La question emplit tout le blanc, amenant des images confuses et mêlées de batailles d'oreillers, de rires et de larmes partagés, de gâteaux et coups de pied échangés, de courses dans les bois, de bains dans des vagues... On n'a pas de formes corporelles, ni elle ni moi, dans ces souvenirs qui ne sont que des évocations.

"Sous cette forme maintenant, on m'appelle Baykuş", je lui réponds.

Je sens la surprise et la curiosité. Elles donnent un contour plus net à tout ce qui nous entoure.

"J'aurais plein de choses à te raconter mais il faudrait que tu te réveilles", j'envoie encore.

"Je suis fatiguée", elle me renvoie, et tout perd en netteté. "Je ne peux pas respirer..."

"Si, tes poumons vont bien", je lui assure.

"Trop mal"

"C'est terminé."

"Plus tard", décide la renarde en se tapissant sur l'édredon.

"Viens courir", j'envoie en lui mettant un nouveau coup de bec. "On fait la course !"

Elle hésite une fraction de seconde. Puis cède à l'appel du jeu. Elle me poursuit avec une puissance et une détermination croissantes. L'édredon se transforme en mousse épaisse et verte. Un net progrès. Des arbres reconnaissables dans leur espèce et leur développement nous entourent. De mieux en mieux. Je dirais même que je sais où on va - vers cette clairière où il y a un chaos de rochers qui abrite une grotte cachée. Papa n'a pas rigolé quand il nous y a retrouvés l'été avant que nous entrions formellement à Poudlard. Mon souvenir s'impose à Iris, et elle s'arrête et hésite à se cacher. - Bravo, Kane ! Je bloque le souvenir assez cuisant de l'engueulade qui a suivi. Si Papa doit être invoqué, c'est quand il nous fait découvrir les habitants de la forêt, nous apprend comment saluer les harpies et les centaures. Ce sont des moments excitants et forts, et ils rendent de l'allant à ma soeur.

On court ainsi de souvenirs heureux en pique-nique pendant un moment. Chaque souvenir est plus net, plus précis et plus long. Mãe, Harry, Cyrus apparaissent. Hagrid aussi, évidemment. On joue au Quidditch. On grandit et on se promène plus qu'on ne court. On emmène nos très jeunes neveux voir les licornes. C'est le moment, je décide, et je sens que Susan approuve. La main nerveuse de Sam se pose sur mon bras. Je lui fais une place mentale, et la curiosité de la renarde est piquée. Elle sautille comme pour voler avec moi. A moins qu'elle ne ressente le balbuzard que je vois tourner, intimidé, dans un coin du ciel. Je remonte pour aller le chercher. Iris jappe d'excitation quand nous revenons vers elle. D'un coup de bec, je pousse le balbuzard à descendre encore. Je reste en retrait. Je ne suis plus là pour être le vecteur mais là pour maintenir la connexion, pour nourrir la magie.

Iris-La-Renarde pourchasse Sam-Le-Balbuzard et, lentement, le paysage se transforme. La forêt de notre enfance s'efface pour une longue bande de sable blanc, bordée d'un côté par des cocotiers et de l'autre par un océan rugissant. La plage de leur mariage, je réalise avec un sourire intérieur. Soudain Iris attrape le balbuzard après un saut audacieux. Ils roulent au sol et ils retrouvent apparence humaine. Ils sont intimement enlacés et je sens Susan être gênée. On se retire ensemble de l'esprit de ma soeur. Je croise son regard quand j'ouvre les yeux.

"Tu... vous êtes venus", elle murmure. Je me relève et laisse ma place à Sam qui a l'air épuisé et prêt à exploser de bonheur en même temps.

"Ton mari était impatient de te gronder", je murmure. "Il paraît que tu joues au héros ?"

"Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit !", proteste Sam.

"Tu n'as aucun sens des blagues, cher beau-frère", je persifle au moment même où Mãe ouvre la porte. La seconde d'après Iris est dans ses bras.

"Faut pas nous faire des peurs pareilles !", grogne Mãe en la serrant très fort.

"Bon, je me suis juste trompé sur qui allait te gronder", je remarque, et ça fait rire tout le monde.

ooo

Sam retourne à la Division avec un pas plus élastique. Susan nous pousse dehors pour faire un bilan complet d'Iris. Je fais mine de rester, mais elle souligne que je dois reprendre des forces moi aussi.

"Il y a du chocolat dans mon bureau, sers-toi.".

Iris arrive à nous faire un signe d'au revoir de la main avant que la porte se referme.

"Clémente Cerridwen", soupire Mãe avant de me serrer, moi aussi, très fort contre elle. "Merci Kane. Merci d'être là pour elle, pour Sam, pour nous..."

"Comme si je ne voulais pas l'être", je marmonne.

"Tu pourrais juger que ta vie ce n'est pas cela", estime Papa.

"Comme si quiconque dans cette famille de malades pensaient des trucs pareils", je m'insurge.

"C'est vrai", sourit Mãe. "Reste que je suis contente que tu sois aussi malade que nous ! Parce que crois-moi, j'en rencontre des gens pour qui la solidarité, la coopération et l'empathie n'ont absolument aucun sens ! Tous les jours !"

"On a cru d'ailleurs que tu ne viendrais pas, ma chérie", remarque Papa pour Mãe. "Et ce n'est pas un reproche !"

"Je ne suis pas là en fait", elle soupire. "On a une crise majeure entre la Division polonaise et la Division slovaque pour l'arrestation d'un groupe de voleurs qui agit des deux côtés. Vous imaginez que mon premier adjoint en fait une priorité et que si je ne les rejoins pas à temps, la crise va avoir des ramifications sans fin !"

"Je me rappelle d'un temps où la politique et la diplomatie t'ennuyaient", sourit Papa.

C'est quelque part une révélation pour moi ; j'ai toujours connu ma mère comme quelqu'un poursuivant un ou plusieurs agendas politiques. L'idée que - comme moi - elle ait pu penser ça peu intéressant me laisse perplexe.

"Entre Albus, Severus et toi, comment aurais-je pu rester contemplative", elle soupire, mais c'est un soupir joueur. "Et toi Kane, tu repars quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas exactement mais être ici me donne l'occasion de parler à Drago et Severus des potions, de voir un peu tout le monde, et... quelques jours encore", je réponds avec sincérité.

Je me demande si Defné est en route ou pire arrivée. J'ai éteint mon miroir avant le soin. En bon gryffondor, je fais confiance à l'avenir pour apporter des solutions adéquates, j'en suis bien conscient. Mais le soin pour ma soeur était plus important, non ?

"Je vais essayer de revenir. Demain ou après-demain, Susan semble penser qu'on pourra la faire sortir, faire un dîner ensemble - ce serait bien", estime Mãe toute à ses propres priorités.

"Moi aussi, je dois retourner à Poudlard. Je suis parti depuis trois jours, j'ai confiance dans mon équipe mais de plus en plus de professeurs ont une vie de famille et... je demande beaucoup à tout le monde en disparaissant ! Mais j'adorerais qu'on ait ce dîner !"

"On va l'avoir", se promet Mãe.

"Iris sera mieux. C'est important qu'elle se repose et reprenne conscience de son propre chef. Plusieurs fois. Avant qu'on lui demande de reprendre une vie normale", j'interviens.

Mes deux parents me sourient et je suis touché de la reconnaissance, de leur fierté tranquille. Je me demande sincèrement ce qu'ils penseraient du plan avec Defné et j'ai très envie de leur en parler. Mais c'est impossible. Pas encore, je me gendarme. Peut-être jamais, je réalise. Ce n'est pas très joyeux mais eux sont sur une autre ligne de pensée.

"Les projections que j'ai ressenties étaient très impressionnantes. Tu maîtrises tout cela avec brio, Kane", estime Papa. "Pas seulement parce que c'est Iris, j'en mettrai ma main à couper."

"Tu penses que je perds mon temps à Lo Paradiso", je soupire.

"Tu le penses ?"

"Pas une seconde." J'entends la question muette. "Les gens sont souvent étonnés que je ne cherche pas à exercer dans un grand hôpital", je formule. C'est une généralisation un peu exagérée, je sais. Une personne s'en est plusieurs fois étonnée, elle s'appelle Defné. "Mais... je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne soignerais pas des gens qui n'ont pas accès à ces grands hôpitaux !"

"L'important, c'est ce qui a du sens pour toi, Kane, pas ce que pensent les autres", intervient Mãe avec conviction. "Bon, je n'ai malheureusement que peu de temps. Tu me raccompagnes au Centre des portoloin ?", elle demande à Papa.

"Avec plaisir, Commandant", sourit Papa. "Je partirai de là pour Poudlard. Kane, désolé de t'abandonner..."

"Mais vous revenez", je leur rappelle. "Et puis, j'ai une amie... une collègue médecin turque qui... passe par Londres et... je lui ai proposée de l'héberger..." Papa me regarde un peu surpris mais sans suspicion. Ça ne rend pas obligatoirement les omissions faciles. Mãe ne semble pas relever. "Elle peut prendre la chambre d'amis ce soir, j'imagine."

"Tu es chez toi, Kane", confirme Papa avec un sourire léger et un geste vague de la main qui semble bien dire qu'il s'en fiche.

oooooooooooooo

J'ai longuement débattu tout seul sur comment aller récupérer Defné au Centre des portoloins. Un taxi ? Des trajets en cheminée ? Finalement, pour la fluidité et la classe, je décide de prendre une des motos de Cyrus dans son garage. Je ne profite même pas de son absence pour choisir la plus chère ou la plus rapide. Je me contente sagement de la plus sûre. A l'hésitation de Defné quand je lui propose le casque, je m'inquiète quand même d'être allé un peu loin.

"On va de l'autre côté de Londres et on ne souhaite pas trop que la magie le sache", j'argumente.

"Je n'ai jamais fait ça."

"Je jure que je suis un bon conducteur."

"On va où - de l'autre côté de Londres ?", elle questionne tout en continuant à observer la moto comme si elle cachait un piège.

Je me dis qu'on ne peut plus réellement hésiter à lui dire et que ça lui fera peut-être penser à autre chose que le mode de transport.

"Voir un vieux monsieur très influent : Albus Dumbledore"

Elle ouvre la bouche de surprise. Me regarde. La referme.

"Qu'est-ce... qu'il sait ?", elle arrive à enquêter.

"Que je lui amène quelqu'un qui a un projet humanitaire et besoin de soutiens. Que ce n'est pas encore une projet officiel. Qu'il est préférable que personne ne soit au courant", je résume.

"Albus Dumbledore ferait ça pour toi ?"

J'inspire et je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Albus Dumbledore considère tous les enfants de mon père comme les petits-enfants qu'il n'a jamais eus. Il tient à ce que nous l'appelions Grand-père - est-ce que ça répond à ta question ?"

"Il ne dira rien à tes parents à ce stade ?", elle vérifie, ouvertement incrédule.

"A moins qu'on lui raconte cela tellement mal qu'il s'inquiète pour notre sécurité.. non."

"On", elle relève. Je lui tends de nouveau le casque, elle l'accepte.

Le secrétaire de mon grand-père nous amène directement sans attente à son petit salon, celui qui donne sur une véranda remplie de plantes magiques qui font l'envie de tous les botanistes qui connaissent la collection. J'aimerais faire faire à Defné le tour de la maison, lui montrer la piscine et ses oiseaux exotiques mais, vu sa réaction à la moto, il faut sans doute que je reste plus mesuré dans mes élans, je décide.

"Kane !", m'accueille Grand-père en me serrant dans ses bras. "Tu as l'air en pleine forme, mon garçon !"

"Je vois que tu as cédé à l'inquiétude générale", je souris.

"Personne ne s'est tant inquiété que cela. Ta mère, un peu", il reconnaît. "Je te faisais confiance pour être à la hauteur... Mais entrez, présente-moi ton amie !"

"Grand-père, je te présente Defné Karaman, elle est médecin et a un projet pour venir en aide aux réfugiés sorciers syriens ; Defné, voici mon grand-père, Albus Dumbledore, chef du département de la coopération magique et.."

"Je pressens que c'est ce seul titre qui vous intéresse, jeunes gens", me coupe Grand-père. "Asseyez-vous. Il y a un excellent cherry et de bonnes choses à déguster. On n'écoute et on ne réfléchit pas mieux l'estomac vide... Docteur Karaman... c'est un nom turc courant mais porté par une série de sorciers célèbres..."

Defné qui s'est installée sur le bord du fauteuil, moins sur ses gardes qu'attentive, a une légère surprise.

"Mon père, Oben, était le plus jeune fils de Sinan Karaman", elle indique.

"Un mage de grand renom", commente mon grand-père. "Je fais partie des gens qui ont pleuré son décès et les événements qui l'ont provoqué..."

"Mon père aurait été fier de vous entendre. Je ne peux pas faire moins", répond Defné a priori touchée de la formulation.

"Ah oui, votre père a fait partie du Printemps de la mer Noire", se rappelle mon grand-père. "De tristes événements. J'espère toujours que se lève en Orient une ouverture politique capable de faire une place à des gens comme votre grand-père et votre père, docteur Karaman. Vous étiez son seul enfant ?"

"Non, j'ai un frère aîné. Nous n'avons pas... tiré les mêmes conclusions de l'histoire de nos parents, Altan et moi."

"Oh", commente mon grand-père. "J'imagine que c'est difficile pour vous. Mais vous n'êtes pas venue là pour me raconter votre histoire familiale. Il faut pardonner aux vieux hommes qui ont connu trop de gens et cherchent à les retrouver dans les faces et les actes des jeunes. Kane a l'air touché et motivé par votre projet. Parlons de l'avenir. Je vous écoute."

Defné développe avec simplicité et clarté le projet : monter une organisation reconnue par trois pays signataires de l'accord, afin de pouvoir aller dans les camps de réfugiés, repérer les sorciers, apporter une aide humanitaire et faciliter leur passage. Elle explique qu'elle représente le comité de création présidé par Farouk As-Saqqâr.

"J'ai entendu parler de lui", confirme mon grand-père, sérieux et concentré. "Puis-je vous demander où vous en êtes concrètement ? Kane avait l'air de penser que nous ne pouvions pas encore avoir un rendez-vous officiel."

"Nous avons démarché les autorités allemandes et le dossier avance doucement. Je ne sais pas quelles seraient les conditions britanniques ; mais beaucoup de réfugiés ont l'Angleterre en tête, et nous serions intéressés par votre reconnaissance."

"Je suis sûr que vous savez que j'ai beaucoup soutenu la signature de cet accord", commence lentement Albus. "Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me désespérer du fait que personne dans cette communauté n'ait eu l'air intéressé par les possibilités ouvertes. Mais si un projet venait à moi, porté par quelqu'un d'aussi honorable que le Dr As-Saqqâr, je lui offrirais certainement une oreille favorable."

"Ce serait magnifique", souffle Defné.

"Est-ce à dire que tu penses que j'aurais dû prendre un rendez-vous officiel pour Defné ?", je questionne, inquiet d'avoir fait prendre du retard au projet avec mes précautions.

"Merlin, Kane, j'étais justement en train de me dire que tu semblais avoir reconsidéré au moins une partie de tes positions historiques à propos de la diplomatie", s'amuse mon grand-père. "Je préparerais mieux cet entretien en vous ayant vu avant et je suis sûr que ton amie Defné pensera comme moi que pour un tel entretien le Dr As-Saqqâr devra être là."

"Il sera honoré de venir", confirme Defné.

"Et puis, ici, chez moi, je peux émettre des avis et des conseils plus larges", reprend mon Grand-père. "Vous avancez bien en Allemagne, vous pourriez trouver ici une oreille favorable, quel troisième pays ?"

"Par sa position géographique stratégique, nous aimerions avoir le soutien du Ministère italien."

"L'Italie, évidemment. J'imagine que c'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés, tous les deux", remarque mon grand-père. Notre silence assourdissant est sans doute toute la confirmation dont il a besoin. "Vous pensez vous y prendre comment ?"

Defné essaie de ne pas me regarder. Mon grand-père n'a pas cette complaisance.

"Les Cimballi pourraient peut-être nous introduire...", je finis par formuler.

"Oh, oui, évidemment, les Cimballi - ce n'est sans doute pas une mauvaise piste... Dis-moi Kane, tu m'as demandé le secret, et je ne peux que me poser la question : à qui veux-tu taire tout cela, jusqu'à quand, et pourquoi ?"

"D'abord, je... je ne suis pas... Mon travail est à Lo Paradiso, je veux juste aider Farouk et Defné dans leur projet. En tout cas, pour l'instant."

"Professeur, je crois que vos questions montrent bien le problème : j'étais jusqu'à très récemment la collègue de Kane à Lo Paradiso", renchérit Defné sans me laisser finir. "Je sais qu'il nous soutient, mais nous ne voulons pas entraîner la communauté dans cette histoire. Il ne peut pas être mis trop en avant. Sans oublier de qui Kane est le fils. Il nous faudra aussi à un moment l'aval des garants de l'accord qui sont à Bruxelles... "

"Ceci est bien sûr votre décision à tous les deux. J'entends vos arguments mais méfiez-vous des secrets. Ils ne sont jamais assez bien gardés et font d'autant plus de dégâts..."

"Toi, tu dis cela grand-père ?" Il y a quand même une série de secrets sacrément bien gardés dans ma famille, ai-je envie de lui rappeler. Mais il l'entend tout seul.

"Oui, je dis et je répète cela, Kane. Tu n'as sans pas assez réfléchi au coût de certains secrets, à ce qu'implique de les maintenir secrets. Vous avez tout à fait raison de préférer ne pas mettre en avant certaines choses, mais vous n'avez pas le temps et les ressources pour maintenir autant de secrets et faire avancer votre projet. Ne créez pas des fronts supplémentaires là où vous pourriez avoir des alliés..."

"Grand-père", je me renfrogne.

"C'est juste un conseil, Kane. Tu es venu me demander des conseils, je les donne. Toi seul peux décider s'ils sont pertinents et comment les suivre."

"Harry est au courant", je décide de lâcher. "Et toi aussi", je rajoute.

"Harry ? Voilà une très bonne nouvelle", commente lentement mon grand-père. "Discute de ce que je viens de te dire avec lui alors. Parce que l'Italie serait plus facile à gagner si la France était aussi acquise à votre projet. Ne néglige pas tes alliés, Kane..."

ooooooooooo

J'ai noté un net enthousiasme pour le précédent ! J'imagine que vous allez être contents de revoir une bonne partie de la tribu... Salutations aux reviewers auxquels je ne peux répondre : Meredith, LordBaba, mh, P*tit Lu... J'ai compté en "demi-review", un message en MP la semaine dernière

Le prochain reste pas mal à Londres avec une excursion à Paris. Il s'appelle "Un pas dans la ville"...

Bonne semaine


	23. Un pas dans la ville

**23 | Un pas dans la ville**

La plupart des sorciers que j'ai ramenés chez mes parents à Londres se sont montrés ouvertement curieux du fait qu'on possède un tel appartement "moldu" et de tout ce qui pouvait leur donner des idées de comment vivaient des gens aussi célèbres. Comme s'ils ne dormaient pas, ne mangeaient pas, ou manquaient d'hygiène corporelle... Iris aimait inventer des histoires farfelues sur les hobbies de nos parents quand nous étions très jeunes. C'était sa défense.

Defné, elle, ne semble ni perturbée par le quartier moldu ni curieuse des habitudes de ma famille. Elle me remercie pour la chambre sans réellement la regarder et me demande si elle peut prendre une douche. Elle vient ensuite me rejoindre dans la cuisine où je rumine mes incertitudes en puisant dans les stocks maternels de bière belge.

"C'est un peu difficile pour toi", elle attaque en s'asseyant en face de moi. "Tu voulais t'éloigner, prendre ton temps, te prouver des trucs à toi-même, et te voilà à intercéder auprès de ton grand-père qui te conseille de mobiliser tout le clan..."

C'est tellement bien résumé que je souris.

"Tu n'es pas obligé, Kane. Tu n'es obligé de rien. Tu as déjà fait plus que ta part. Sans toi, il y aurait déjà eu des morts à Lo Paradiso, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de lancer l'organisation avec Farouk..."

"Sans Harry", je corrige.

"Ton frère n'aurait même jamais réfléchi à quoi faire si tu n'avais pas été là", elle estime.

"Protéger le petit dernier", je soupire.

"Tu préférerais mon frère qui serait le premier à me dénoncer s'il en avait l'occasion ?"

"Tu exagères", j'espère à haute voix. Ses yeux se sont pourtant éteints.

"Tu le connais ?", elle m'oppose avec une nette fraîcheur.

"Non", je lui concède

"Ne crois pas que toutes les familles ressemblent à la tienne, Kane", elle développe d'une voix douce et rapide. "Je ne te parle pas des connexions mais de l'attention que vous avez les uns pour les autres. Je le ressens très fort dès que tu en parles, ne parlons pas de quand j'en rencontre un membre. Je veux bien croire que ça soit parfois... envahissant mais... c'est chouette..."

Je me dis assez brusquement que, quelque part, ce que je reproche parfois à ma famille, c'est ce qu' Eolynn pouvait me reprocher : donner trop sans avoir rien demandé. C'est une idée qu'il faudrait que je creuse. A un autre moment.

"Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne sont pas...chouettes", j'admets. "Et je me sens minable de tergiverser alors qu'il s'agit de gens qui fuient une guerre, qui cherchent à rejoindre leur famille... Juste, pas totalement prêt..."

"Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas appeler ton frère, on se débrouillera autrement. On a un contact en Allemagne, un contact en Angleterre, on peut partir de ça, tout simplement, sans que quiconque d'autre de ta famille ne se mêle de rien..."

"C'est généreux de ta part, pas tellement de la mienne", j'estime.

Elle m'observe un court instant et puis se lève d'un bond.

"Bon, on sort ? Je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion d'aller dans des grandes villes où l'on peut s'amuser et ne penser à rien !" Je dois avoir l'air ouvertement sidéré. "Kane, je ne suis pas toujours sérieuse. Je.. je crois que toi aussi tu as besoin de te défouler sans trop réfléchir. Tu iras mieux après."

"Ce n'est pas faux", je réalise avec une certaine surprise. "Reste que dans cette ville, je vais difficilement faire un pas sans tomber sur des gens que je connais, surtout si on reste côté sorcier..."

"Je n'ai rien contre le côté moldu", elle répond l'air sincère.

Je regarde par la fenêtre ; il fait déjà nuit, en me demandant ce qui serait une bonne idée. On est quel jour déjà ? Jeudi ?

"Tu aimes la salsa ?", je questionne.

Defné ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la salsa, mais elle a un sens certain du rythme et, si nos figures ne sont pas spécialement orthodoxes, on s'amuse bien. J'arrive assez efficacement à oublier le nombre de soirées que j'ai passées ici avec Eolynn pour me concentrer sur des yeux verts pailletés, un sourire léger et une attitude relativement abandonnée que je n'ai que très rarement vue chez Defné. On danse depuis près de deux heures déjà quand quelqu'un pose une main virile sur mon épaule.

"Et nous qui avons passé la soirée à t'appeler !", râle mon vieux pote Virgil. Je le connais depuis autant de temps que Rosabel. Il a sans doute le droit de se passer d'introduction.

"On en était à se demander si tu aurais pu repartir, comme ça, sans même nous appeler !", renchérit son amoureuse, Ma-Li Wang. Elle, je ne la connais "que" depuis la première année de Poudlard, où elle a toujours compté parmi les meilleures potes de ma soeur. Au temps pour l'anonymat sans doute, encore que j'aurais pu plus mal tomber ; je le sais bien.

"Je suis là plusieurs jours", je réponds plutôt que d'essayer de me défendre sur le fond. J'ai éteint mon miroir, c'est un fait : j'étais avec la seule personne avec qui je voulais interagir. "Defné, voici mes amis Ma-Li et Virgil. Ma-Li est médecin, et Virgil est le secrétaire de la Fondation Sirius Black - la fondation gérée par mon père. Je vous présente Defné - jusqu'à il y a peu, nous travaillions ensemble à Lo Paradiso."

Tout le monde se serre la main avec une certaine curiosité réciproque. On reprend la danse, Ma-Li ayant décidé que "de toute façon, on ne peut pas parler ici".

"Je croyais que tu voulais éviter les gens que tu connais", remarque Defné.

"Ma-Li et Virgil, ce sont des vrais amis, et je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils seraient là. Ma-Li aurait pu être de garde ; Virgil ne serait pas venu seul... du genre hermite", je raisonne.

"Et lunaire bien soigné, non ?", souffle Defné. Les signes ne lui ont pas échappés. Ça me fait sourire de me rappeler combien j'ai sérieusement envisagé qu'elle-même soit "lunaire".

"Secrétaire de mon père", je rappelle en guise de confirmation.

"Très fidèle ?"

"Je ne le mettrais pas en position de devoir choisir", j'abonde sobrement en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

Virgil finit par prendre d'autorité Defné par la main pour changer les couples, et sans doute tenter d'en savoir plus, je ne suis pas dupe.

"Je suis passée voir Iris, elle se remet bien", commence Ma-Li, suivant son propre agenda.

"Je ne suis pas inquiet", j'abonde. Iris n'est pas un sujet dangereux. "Il faut juste voir ses prochaines analyses". Je ne précise pas dans une contexte aussi moldu mais Ma-Li n'a pas besoin que je lui explique le processus de rééquilibrage de l'aura après un tel traumatisme et les complications possibles.

"Pina dit que tu as associé Sam ; en fait, tout le monde ne parle que de ça", m'apprend Ma-Li à la passe suivante.

"Comme si personne ne l'avait jamais fait", je soupire.

"Reste que tout le monde n'y arrive pas", souligne Ma-Li avec insistance. L'oniromancie n'est pas sa spécialité. Ma-Li aime les choses moins symboliques, rétablir des équilibres mesurables, lutter contre des infections magiques ; réduire des fractures. "J'aurais sans doute fait un briseur de sorts acceptable", répétait-elle souvent quand nous étions étudiants.

"Reste que je ne souhaite pas reprendre du service à Sainte-Mangouste", je pose.

"C'est ce qui se dit", commente Ma-Li.

"Eolynn", je comprends. Londres est minuscule, pas plus grand que Lo Paradiso ; il faudra que je m'en souvienne la prochaine fois que je m'y sens trop visible et observé.

"Mais cette charmante Defné y est peut-être pour quelque chose", continue Ma-Li.

"Pas de la façon que tu croies, Ma-Li", je commente patiemment. "Mais je réalise à Lo Paradiso et en parlant avec elle, qui a une expérience... plus large, que l'humanitaire me tente vraiment.."

"Une noble mission pour un noble Gryffondor, que dis-je, un Lupin", persifle Ma-Li mais il y a du sourire dans sa voix.

"Si tu veux", je soupire. "Raconte-moi plutôt où vous en êtes..."

Il est à souligner qu'il faut plusieurs passes pour qu'elle souffle : "Nous partons à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour presque un mois à Hong-Kong..."

J'en manque le changement de rythme et nous restons là à nous dévisager, Ma-Li et moi. Virgil réapparait à nos côtés, Defné essoufflée et intriguée sur ses talons.

"Je vois qu'elle t'a dit", il commente en me regardant

"Eh.. faut qu'on fête ça", je réponds, mes yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. Ma-Li a dépassé sa terreur de raconter à sa famille avec qui elle envisage de construire sa vie ; Virgil a accepté le risque de s'exposer comme garou et mari potentiel. Je sais d'où ils viennent et ce que ça veut dire.

"Au retour, peut-être", minimise Virgil.

"Certainement pas", je proteste. "J'invite !"

oo

A mon réveil tardif le lendemain, je me fais un café serré que je bois debout en regardant la pluie sur Londres. La soirée s'est prolongée très tard ; on est allés chez Virgil, et j'ai appris que Ma-Li avait rendu son appartement. A leur retour de Hong-Kong, ils comptent vivre ensemble à deux pas de la Fondation. Visiblement, un pas énorme a été franchi depuis que je suis parti. Dire qu'Eolynn pensait sincèrement que trop de choses les séparaient, qu'ils finiraient par se quitter parce que le coût du compromis était trop élevé...

"Mais Iris, elle, a toujours voulu y croire", je lui réponds à haute voix. Et je suis sincèrement content que ma jumelle ait eu raison.

Car ils n'ont pas trop changé sinon. Virgil est toujours un ardent défenseur de l'intégration des garous et autres minorités magiques. Il ne croit pas à l'approche communautaire qui pour lui revient à "créer des zoos" - sa formulation.  
Même mon histoire de punition par une inclusion encore plus forte le laisse dubitatif sur le fond : "tu crois vraiment qu'il va changer ?" Comme d'habitude, Virgil a défendu ses positions sans trop d'acrimonie, avec des arguments et une patience qui doivent ravir mon père, je le sais. J'espère qu'elle saura apaiser les craintes des Wang quand ils seront à Hong Kong. Parce que Ma-Li est toujours la jeune spécialiste en orthopédie magique que ses parents ont rêvé qu'elle devienne. Elle est toujours jolie, sophistiquée et terriblement ambitieuse - même pas la peine que je lui propose de prendre ma place à Lo Paradiso par exemple. Mais elle a intégré Virgil à ses rêves au point de parler de lui à sa famille, de parler de racheter l'appartement des voisins pour pouvoir envisager des enfants... Impressionnant.

Alors que Defné somnolait de plus en plus clairement, perdue par la mention de gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ils m'ont aussi raconté ce que Pina n'a fait qu'évoquer : comment son père, le Grand et Célèbre Docteur Kelvin, s'est personnellement opposé à son embauche à Sainte-Mangouste. L'administration a tenu bon mais, maintenant, il aurait déposé un recours pour la déshériter complètement, notamment en lui interdisant d'utiliser son patronyme.

"Elle, et pas Douglas ?", je n'ai pu que m'effarer.

"Il semble que le vieux Kelvin pardonne davantage d'avoir utilisé la magie à des fins interdites que d'avoir trahi le clan", a soupiré Virgil en haussant les épaules. "D'ailleurs, une de ses nouvelles obsessions est de récupérer le jeune Calvin 'qui ne peut être laissé sous l'autorité d'une mère devenue sorcière si tard'. Avant que tu demandes, la Fondation aide Ailenn Scott à défendre ses droits sur son fils."

"Elle travaille dans un restaurant sur le Chemin de Traverse ; franchement, elle se fait très bien à sa nouvelle vie", a commenté Ma-Li.

"Et Calvin est à Serdaigle et, d'après Remus, c'est une tête de classe", a rajouté Virgil.

"C'est pour ça que son grand-père veut le récupérer", a estimé Ma-Li avec son inimitable ton pince sans rire. "Mais qui voudrait s'appeler Calvin Kelvin ? C'est juste ridicule ! Pina devrait être contente de devenir une Fortarôme."

L'évocation des Kelvin nous a amené assez logiquement à parler de Mickael et Ellen. J'ai tout spécialement été touché d'apprendre que Mickael envisageait de suivre Ellen sur la côte ouest de l'Irlande pour tenir un salon de thé librairie face à la mer. Quitter la fondation, l'ombre de mon père, suivre son grand amour, changer de vie... - disons que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi proche de cet homme que Iris et moi avons tant fait tourner en bourrique enfants, s'amusant de son énervement rapide comme de sa loyauté sans faille pour mon père. Sales mômes que nous étions.

Tous ces gens qui font des pas l'un vers l'autre, des pas vers l'avant, je rumine en me refaisant un deuxième café le lendemain matin. Toujours pas un bruit en provenance de la chambre d'amis où dort Defné. J'imagine un instant sa silhouette dans le lit, ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, ses poignets fins - ne me demandez pas pourquoi, ses poignets.

Hier soir, j'ai dit à mes amis que Defné était pour l'instant encore de l'ordre du rêve, et ça les a bien épatés. "On ne dirait pas en vous voyant ensemble", a soufflé Virgil un peu embarrassé, je crois. Dans le taxi qu'on a pris pour rentrer, Defné s'est rendormie et sa tête est tombée sur mon épaule, et j'en ai été très heureux.

Plusieurs fois, on aurait pu laisser des choses arriver mais rien n'a eu lieu. Elle ? Moi ? Dans tous les cas, c'est pour le mieux, je décide. Je ne me ruerais pas une nouvelle fois dans une relation mal fichue. Je prendrais le temps de faire les choses bien, pas après pas, et on verra où ça nous mène. Comme Virgil et Ma-Li, comme Michael et Ellen... Fort de cette décision, je retourne dans ma chambre à la recherche de mon miroir éteint depuis la veille. Je n'offre aucune attention aux possibles messages et je murmure le prénom de l'aîné de mes grands frères. Harry prend l'appel après trois sonneries.

"Defné et moi avons vu Grand-père hier. J'aimerais t'en parler... on peut venir à Paris", j'explique sans trop de détours.

"Ce soir ? Je vais dire à Brunissande de faire garder les enfants. On dînera ensemble", il propose après un infime silence.

J'ai le cœur qui s'accélère un peu. Si je dis oui, je fais un pas de plus. Plus je fais de pas, moins je pourrais m'arrêter. Mais rester sur la touche, regarder Defné s'éloigner ? Impossible.

"On sera là", je promets.

Je me retourne pour voir Defné appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte de ma chambre, des questions pleins les yeux.

"Harry et sa femme nous attendent pour dîner. A Paris. C'est plus ou moins sur ton chemin", j'argumente stupidement.

"Tu n'étais pas obligé", elle remarque lentement.

"Je sais, tu as été très claire." Elle scrute longuement mon visage avant d'opiner. "Un café ?"

Parce que Defné n'a jamais été à Paris et que je sais que je pourrais m'y promener en risquant bien moins de rencontrer quelqu'un qui me connaît à chaque pas, nous partons pour la capitale française dès le début de l'après-midi. On fait le tour des monuments moldus et magiques les plus connus, au gré de ses envies à elle. J'essaie de me rappeler de tout ce que Harry et Brunissande ont pu me raconter ; aux grands yeux écarquillés de Defné, je crois que je me souviens d'assez.

C'est comme cela que je l'entraîne dans la peu connue Tour de Jean-Sans-Peur en lui soufflant de bien regarder les feuillages qui décorent la voûte de l'escalier. Defné ne peut totalement retenir sa surprise en voyant les branches de pierres s'écarter pour nous laisser passer. Pour les Moldus, l'escalier s'arrête mais, pour nous, il continue encore un étage supplémentaire. Le sortilège d'invisibilité tient depuis le Moyen-Âge et aurait été posé par Nicolas Flamel lui-même, je raconte alors que nous contemplons la ville moldue et sorcière qui s'étend sous nos yeux. D'ici les lieux magiques disséminés dans toute la ville nous apparaissent clairement, comme une carte animée.

"Pas mal, Dottore", commente Defné en se tournant vers moi. Ses cheveux cherchent à s'enfuir du bonnet qu'elle a enfoncé sur sa tête. J'ai très envie de les aider. "Je ne t'imaginais pas guide touristique à l'échelle européenne !"

"Harry et Brunissande vivent dans cette ville depuis plus de dix ans", je hausse les épaules. "Comme ils n'ont jamais dérogé à nous inviter régulièrement à passer du temps avec eux, aussi insupportables qu'on ait pu être... J'ai eu le temps de visiter... Iris adore cet endroit..."

"Insupportables ?", elle relève.

"Relativement, je crois... Tu es un jeune couple avec des boulots prenants et des enfants en bas âge et tu récupères deux ados, le reste du temps bouclés dans un internat... On avait envie d'aventure et d'expériences, de liberté... Ça ne pouvait pas se passer sans qu'ils aient envie de nous jeter dans la Seine une fois ou deux..."

"Genre Aporia", elle commente avec un air facétieux.

"Pas loin", j'abonde. "Parfois pires, parce que jumeaux et pleins de ressources inaccessibles à Aporia..."

"Jumeaux... ça doit être chouette quand même, un jumeau", elle murmure en se retournant vers la ville.

"Il faudra que je te la présente", je propose réalisant que je ne suis même pas repassé voir Iris - Bravo Kane ! Je n'ai pas plus appelé Timandra. - N'importe quoi. "Mais allons chez Harry... je dois appeler Lo Paradiso, et Caël et Aelys, mes neveux, seront peut-être là. Je leur dois au moins une bataille explosive !", je propose un peu nerveusement. Defné accepte.

Dans la cheminée de Harry, Timandra est soulagée de me raconter que rien de très grave n'a eu lieu ; mais me répète plusieurs fois que tout le monde attend mon retour. Pendant cette discussion où il aurait été malvenu qu'elle apparaisse, Defné s'est lancée dans des jeux avec mes neveux qui l'ont de fait immédiatement adoptée. Je les rejoins et c'est un chouette moment partagé.

Caël trouve d'ailleurs "trop nul" qu'on mange entre adultes sans eux, même s'il admet être content - comme sa soeur - de passer la soirée chez un de ses amis ; Aelys complimente spontanément Defné sur la couleur de ses yeux. Ils sont tous les deux étonnés et ravis de savoir qu'on fait le même travail. Il est sans doute à mettre au crédit de leur éducation qu'ils ne demandent pas quand on va se marier.

"Ils me rappellent tellement Iris et moi, petits, toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'était la vie de ces deux si grands frères que nous avions", je commente pour Brunissande quand Harry les emmène chez leurs amis respectifs.

"J'imagine", admet ma belle-soeur. "De fait, tu as moins de différence d'âge avec Caël qu'avec Harry ! Vous avez des neveux aussi, Defné ?"

"Oui. Quatre. Je ne les ai pas vus depuis des années", est la réponse mesurée. Brunissande n'insiste pas.

Harry est vite revenu. Dans l'intervalle, on a installé le buffet que Brunissande a fait préparer à l'extérieur. "L'idée est d'être assez informel, tout en ne négligeant pas la qualité", elle commente sous le regard amusé et fier de Harry. Je l'envie sincèrement d'avoir su trouver quelqu'un aussi concerné par la logistique quotidienne. Mais sans doute quelqu'un comme Brunissande ne me supporterait pas, je soupire intérieurement. Defné la félicite avec délicatesse. La conversation sur la qualité du buffet s'essoufle néanmoins assez vite, et je ne cherche même pas à échapper à être celui qui fait un résumé des avancées, des projets et des défis qui sont encore devant nous.

"C'est sûr que si vous avez l'Allemagne, l'Italie, la France et l'Angleterre derrière vous, vous serez légitimes", commente Brunissande.

"On n'aura pas obligatoirement tout ça", je souligne.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi", juge me belle-soeur. "Si Albus accepte un rendez-vous officiel, ce n'est pas pour dire non. Tizzi ou moi, on doit pouvoir vous ouvrir les bonnes portes dans nos pays respectifs. Je vais y réfléchir et vous tenir au courant pour ma part. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce que tu crains, Kane !"

"Peut-être que ça marche trop bien", estime Harry en me regardant avec un air entendu.

Voilà, voilà, il y a au moins quelqu'un qui suit mes angoisses à la trace.

"Grand-père estime que... même si on met Farouk en avant... même si on se contente d'un soutien arrière... Il pense que je dois prévenir Mãe", je me force à le dire.

"Pourtant, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus confortable pour elle de pouvoir dire qu'elle n'était au courant de rien ?", intervient Defné ; c'est après tout sa position depuis un moment.

"Elle aura l'air au mieux incompétente et au pire menteuse", estime Brunissande en faisant passer un plateau de verrines. "On n'est pas dans un monde qui valorise l'innocence, Defné. On pardonnera bien plus facilement à Dora d'avoir utilisé ses enfants pour faire avancer des dossiers qu'elle soutient que de n'avoir pas été au courant de leurs activités..."

"Brunissande est une fine politique et une excellente communicatrice", commente Harry d'une voix égale qui contraste avec son regard profondément admiratif pour sa femme.

"Ok", je souffle, intimidé par la largeur du front - de Grand-père à Brunissande en passant par Harry !

Defné a l'air sincèrement submergée par la tension de la pièce - un peu désolée pour moi, je crois. Brunissande regarde Harry assez intensément, puis se lève et propose à Defné d'aller voir la ville qui s'illumine depuis leur balcon. J'imagine qu'il n'y a que ma belle-soeur pour arriver à proposer un tel plan au mois de janvier en vous donnant l'impression que refuser serait manquer une opportunité qui ne se reproduira plus jamais.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, cette fois ?", je commente un peu amèrement quand elles ont disparu. Ça me rappelle peut-être les trop nombreuses fois où Brunissande décidait qu'elle ferait mieux de laisser Harry nous engueuler en dehors de sa présence. Ça agaçait Iris, je m'en souviens - "Madame a mieux à faire ?" Je ne sais pas comment Harry est arrivé à ne pas l'étrangler quand j'y repense.

"Kane... interdit de jouer les victimes, tu te souviens ?", soupire Harry en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. On s'affronte du regard. Je lis tout son désir de me convaincre dans ses yeux flamboyants, même si le ton reste un peu trop proche de mes mauvais souvenirs. Comme avant, j'opine un peu à contrecoeur, juste pour écourter la discussion.

"S'il faut le dire, j'approuve. Plus encore, je suis fier, content, tout ce que tu veux, que tu fasses appel à moi", il essaie encore. "Promis, juré sur la tête de ma femme et mes enfants, ma magie, est-ce que tu peux t'en convaincre ?"

Je suis impressionné par la sortie malgré moi. Tellement que je ne dis rien.

"Merlin, ai-je donc été si dur avec toi pour mériter ça ?", il rajoute avec un désespoir assez sincère, je dirais. J'ouvre la bouche sans trop savoir ce que je vais répondre, mais il lève une main pour m'arrêter. "Surtout, ne me réponds pas ! Gardons ça pour une autre fois. Il fait froid sur cette terrasse, et ce que je voulais... partager avec toi, c'est... c'est un peu d'histoire familiale qui... qui pourrait revenir, faire écho à la situation présente, dans la tête de Mãe quand certaines conversations vont s'enclencher. Je trouvais utile que tu saches, que tu puisses faire la part des choses, sans obligatoirement avoir envie de raconter ça à ton amie Defné..."

"Brunissande sait ?", je questionne relativement perdu maintenant.

"Oui", il sourit. "Elle était là."

"Ah ?", je commente sans doute brillamment.

"Tu sais que j'ai été avec Aradia un certain temps", il commence en évitant mon regard. "J'étais en stage chez les Gobelins de Genève ; et, ironie du sort, la mission qu'ils m'ont confiée était liée à des statuettes - le même genre qu'utilisées à Lo Paradiso, endroit où je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds. Il s'agissait de les empêcher de rendre les Gobelins malades pendant les pleines lunes. Elles chantent, tu as peut-être déjà observé le phénomène..." La vérité est que j'ai passé chacune de mes pleines lunes à tout à fait autre chose, mais Harry n'attend pas de réponse. "Une mafia dont tu as malheureusement entendu parler - le XIC - s'intéressait aussi à ces statuettes. Je ne vais pas te refaire tous les rebondissements de l'affaire. Mais, à un moment, ils ont profité qu'Aradia et Lucca cherchaient des investisseurs pour aller à Lo Paradiso et chercher à soumettre toute la communauté pour apprendre à maîtriser les statuettes.."

"Oh", je lâche. Ce n'est pas que j'ignore totalement cette histoire de stage, de Gobelins et de statuettes ; je sais que c'est comme ça que lui, Cyrus et Tizzi en sont venus à écrire dessus. Je crois même me rappeler que c'est à Genève que Harry a rencontré Brunissande. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est cette histoire de manipulations mafieuses de Lo Paradiso à ce sujet. Ça explique sans doute pas mal des réticences des garous italiens aujourd'hui à partager leur savoir, je me dis.

"Le truc, c'est que j'ai découvert ça, un peu par hasard - non, on peut même dire que j'ai joué les intermédiaires sans trop le vouloir. Mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai arraché à Mãe d'aller au secours de Lo Paradiso avec Foote, Finnigan et Brunissande...", continue Harry.

"Pardon ?", j'articule en me redressant dans mon propre fauteuil. Disons-le simplement : mon expérience de la sécurité avec ma mère a toujours été plutôt de l'ordre de la surprotection. Iris a peut-être acquis le droit de jouer à l'expert mais, moi, même enlevé par le même XIC, je n'avais eu qu'à peine le droit de me défendre moi-même. Imaginer ma mère me laisser mener une quelconque bataille, magique ou diplomatique, en fait, est impossible, je réalise.

"Disons que j'y serais bien allé sans deux Aurors mais qu'elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix", grimace Harry suivant sa propre logique et ses propres souvenirs. "On a fait ce qu'on a pu mais, et heureusement, elle est arrivée en renfort avec un major italien, qui doit bien avoir pris du galon depuis, et disons que l'histoire finit bien : la mafia a été arrêtée, les Aurors italiens ont reconnu Lo Paradiso, et Mãe s'est fait de supers potes à l'échelle européenne, ce qui équilibrait presque le fait qu'elle avait dû outrepasser son autorité du moment pour nous venir en aide..."

Quand Mãe a cherché et trouvé Farouk pour nous, elle a sans doute bafoué moins de règles, mais le parallèle est bien là, je réalise. Reste que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi Harry me raconte tout ça. Est-ce une mise en garde ?

"Où est le problème alors ?", je questionne donc.

"Le problème, c'est que si Dora se dit que son fils, un autre de ses fils, se mêle de choses à la limite de la légalité à Lo Paradiso", il grimace de nouveau. "Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se sente dépassée par sa base, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?"

"Ce que ses ennemis moqueraient", je réalise reprenant les explications de Brunissande.

"Donc oui, il faut qu'elle sache. Mais il faut lui demander ce qu'elle veut savoir. Ni plus, ni moins. Tu ne lui demandes pas l'autorisation de mener tes projets, Kane, tu l'informes", souligne Harry insistant. De nouveau, on se regarde et j'entends bien ce qu'il veut dire : c'est mon projet d'adulte, ma responsabilité... Ça m'intimide un peu mais, en même temps, ça me fait un bien fou qu'il prenne la peine de le dire. Il doit estimer que j'ai entendu son message, car il reprend : "Et pour terminer sur l'histoire, quelque part, sa carrière diplomatique a commencé là, à Lo Paradiso. Si Shacklebolt avait été un sombre crétin, Dora aurait pu tout aussi bien finir au placard après ça, rétrogradée, écartée voire devoir démissionner... Je ne dis pas qu'il a été que compréhension mais il a vu le contexte, il a vu les résultats et pas seulement les manquements à la procédure. Je ne sais pas comment Mãe peut réagir aujourd'hui, mais il faudra peut-être lui rappeler ça. Et je serai là", il promet.

oooo

Il n'y a pas de places pour un portoloin vers l'Allemagne avant une heure, sauf à un surcoût prohibitif, quand nous arrivons au Centre parisien. Defné choisit d'attendre - le temps étant le luxe du pauvre. Je me retiens "d'étaler mon or" comme Eolynn me l'a reproché si souvent. "A quoi sert pourtant l'or à part se simplifier la vie", je lui répondais sans trouver obligatoirement une oreille complaisante. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette conversation-là maintenant avec Defné. Et puis, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie qu'elle parte.

En attendant qu'on l'appelle, on se promène donc lentement, comme deux collègues, dans les grands halls d'attente qui sont décorés de grandes peintures magiques sur le thème de la faune et la flore magiques françaises. Je les ai vus cent fois, et Harry et Brunissande ont dû nous raconter tout ce qu'i en dire pour nous occuper quand on attendait des transferts.

"Pas très différent de ce qu'on trouve dans la forêt interdite sauf évidemment pour la faune et la flore méditerranéenne", je remarque faute de crier que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle parte, que j'ai envie de la suivre. Tout ça serait déraisonnable et sans doute contre-productif.

"Farouk va être tellement... sidéré des résultats", commente Defné sans un regard pour la Vouivre qui se déroule lentement, anneau après anneau. La précision des reflets sur les écailles mériterait pourtant d'être admirée - Brunissande peut tenir une bonne demi-heure sur le sujet. Mais logiquement, l'esprit de ma collègue s'inquiète d'autres choses que des techniques de peinture. "Sincèrement, Kane, comment pourra-t-on te remercier ?"

"Il me suffira que ça marche. Je ne fais pas ça pour être remercié", je marmonne, un peu gêné de sa reconnaissance formelle. "Tu le sais", je rajoute parce qu'il faut que les choses soient claires.

"Je crois, oui", elle m'assure en passant au tableau suivant - une troupeau de chèvres d'or apprivoisée par Estérelle, la célèbre zoomage du Moyen-Âge. Mais j'ai le sentiment que Defné n'est pas intéressée par l'Histoire ancienne ou la zoomagie alors je ne commente pas. "Je crois que tu le fais parce que tu trouves c'est... la chose à faire... Et ta famille aussi... C'est au-delà de toute politesse."

Je suis assez touché qu'elle estime que ma famille ne fasse pas ça juste pour me plaire. Ça, ça change assez avantageusement des a priori d'Eolynn en la matière.

"On va bien bosser notre dossier, on va te faire honneur", elle rajoute pendant que je cherche toujours comment répondre sans avoir l'air de quémander sa reconnaissance.

"Je n'en doute pas", je promets un peu timidement.

"Je... tu n'es pas obligé de me dire... avec ton frère... vous avez parlé... de quoi ?", elle se lance tout de suite après, elle a tourné le dos au tableau.

"Des moyens de survivre à l'entretien avec notre mère", je réponds avec franchise ; elle pâlit immédiatement. Bravo, Kane, et après, tu dis que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te remercie ? "De comment déminer ce qui doit l'être", je reformule. "Il a un peu d'expérience en la matière... Il a promis d'intervenir s'il le faut..."

"Il le faudra ?", elle veut immédiatement savoir.

"J'avoue que je le crains - mais lui pense que c'est juste une possibilité", je raconte en cherchant désespérement comment la rassurer. " Je vais déjà sonder quand elle va revenir à Londres..."

"Elle vient pour ta soeur", soupire Defné l'air tellement désolée pour moi, pour nous, que je la prendrais bien dans mes bras. Mauvaise idée, je me gendarme.

"Bien sûr, mais Iris va aussi bien que possible, et donc on va vite pouvoir parler d'autre chose", je souris. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus et exiger qu'elle soutienne le projet... Je vais laisser venir la conversation ; l'actualité est suffisante pour que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ; ça viendra sur le tapis."

"Je... juste, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une situation impossible", elle soupire après avoir accepté d'un bref signe de tête la validité de ma remarque sur l'actualité.

"Je ne vois aucune raison de me reprocher de vous soutenir, Defné. Vous jouez avec les règles qu'elle-même a contribué à faire émerger... Mais elle reconnaîtrait le nom de Farouk quoi qu'il en soit, donc autant la préparer... Je me suis rangé à l'avis des diplomates de ma famille", je conclus avec toute la fermeté que je peux réunir.

Defné me fait un sourire lumineux qui pourrait emporter tout mon self-contrôle quand une voix amplifiée réclame, en français puis en anglais, "la voyageuse Karaman à la salle des licornes"

"C'est par là", j'indique en posant une main que j'espère plus légère qu'une plume dans son dos. Elle se laisse entraîner, presque étrangement distante. On s'arrête d'un même geste sur le pas de la porte entourée de deux statues de licornes dressées comme sur les représentations héraldiques moldues.

"Kane", elle souffle en se tournant vers moi. Ses yeux verts sont juste merveilleux me souffle mon corps.

"Je veux des nouvelles", je commence en plongeant fermement mes deux mains dans les poches de ma veste, et mes yeux dans les siens. Merlin, jamais je n'ai résisté à autant de tentation !

"Promis", elle souffle en mettant une main sur son coeur. Le mien répond par une accélération que j'ai bien du mal à ignorer.

"Mademoiselle Karaman ?", s'enquiert un employé sortant de la salle, un parchemin à la main.

"Elle arrive", je réponds pour elle. "Il t'attend", je traduis sans doute inutilement.

Defné fait quelques pas automatiques vers la porte et l'employé. Mon coeur se serre à l'idée qu'elle part une fois de plus, que je ne sais pas quand je la reverrai. "Confiance", je me répète. "Maturité. Patience". Elle s'arrête d'un seul coup, pivote sur ses talons et court presque pour se pendre à mon cou. Mes mains sortent de mes poches à mon insu et se posent timidement sur son buste. J'ai l'impression que nos coeurs battent tellement forts qu'ils vont sortir de leur corps respectif. En tout cas, le mien. Ses lèvres sont si proches. Merlin, ne pas succomber.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment - je sais que je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment ", elle raconte fiévreusement, ses yeux dans les miens. " Je sais - enfin, j'imagine - que tu as peur que je croie que tu profites de la situation. T'es assez tordu pour penser ça ! Et... je te promets que je ne cherche pas à compliquer ta vie, que tu peux tout arrêter demain, préférer Lo Paradiso ou le Groenland... sans que ça change mes sentiments..."

"Tes sentiments", je répète sans doute stupidement. Une partie de mon égo est assez fasciné par sa lecture de ma situation et mes motivations ; une autre, assez mortifiée mais quand même prête à surmonter cette honte.

"Nos sentiments", elle corrige, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Je m'y noie. En tourbillon, des images s'imposent dans ma tête : la neige de Lo Paradiso ; des passages rocheux glissants brillants dans la nuit ; ma main qui se tend ; je me vois de l'extérieur soigner Stella, Lucio puis Noor. Moi, dans la tête de Defné, je comprends. Je me vois rire maintenant avec complicité avec mon grand-père. Je la fais tournoyer dans la salle de danse... Dans la réalité, ses yeux pailletés d'or ne m'ont pas lâché : profonds, attentifs, magnifiques.

Il y a des moments pour tenir bon et des moments pour lâcher, je décide. Il y a des pas qu'il faut faire et d'autres qu'on a envie d'avoir déjà faits...

"Nos sentiments", je confirme en m'excusant mentalement auprès de l'employé du centre de portoloin : je n'ai pas l'intention d'abréger quoi que ce soit dans cet au revoir que je veux un début.

ooooooooooooooo

Je tiens à souligner que je dois tous les éléments de la fresque de la salle de portoloins internationaux de Paris à la page wikipédia sur les légendes régionales française... Que Alixe, Dina et Fée m'ont tenu la main comme d'hab et sont très sourcilleuse de l'évolution de Defné... Est-ce qu'elle pouvait partir sans succomber ? Le débat est allé bon train.

Dans le prochain on est encore à Londres mais on parle beaucoup d'Italie et ça s'appelle "Des sagesses exotiques".

Comme c'est le chapitre 23 et que _L'Envol du phœnix_ s'était bloqué pendant longtemps au chapitre 22, je vous annonce aussi la publication de "Rêves et cauchemars" - ça va en fait de la lecture !


	24. Des sagesses exotiques

**24 | Des sagesses exotiques**

Je me regarde rapidement dans le reflet d'une vitrine moldue. Je suis aussi net et propre que je peux l'être avec les fringues que j'ai sorties des cartons de ma chambre à Londres. C'est sans doute stupide, mais je ne m'imagine pas ne pas faire un effort de toilette avant de rencontrer Severus. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, l'homme m'a intimidé non par son autorité naturelle mais par le soin qu'il accordait en toute heure et en tout lieu à son apparence vestimentaire. Drago, qui n'est pas non plus un défenseur d'un style décontracté, a proposé qu'on se retrouve à son laboratoire. Quand je me présente à l'accueil, un de ses assistants me conduit à son bureau - Severus est déjà là, en face de lui.

"Ah, voici le docteur Lupin !", me salue mon cousin officiel - il a l'âge de mes grands frères et, si eux étaient toujours plus ou moins partants pour jouer avec nous, je n'ai pas le souvenir que Drago m'ait adressé directement la parole avant que je sois admis à Sainte-Mangouste.

Il me serre un peu formellement dans ses bras ; Severus est plus démonstratif, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Drago propose qu'on s'installe dans une sorte de petit salon attenant. Le décor est très dépouillé mais tout ce qui nous entoure est très cher. Du thé et des pâtisseries japonaises nous attendent. Je souris tout seul en imaginant ce que penseraient les garous de Lo Paradiso du lieu comme de la collation.

"J'ai entendu dire que ta soeur sort ce soir", commence Severus.

"Oui, c'est ce qui est prévu."

"Susan... Susan était heureuse de constater que tu avais pris confiance en toi", il rajoute lentement. "Elle espère que tu prendras le temps de tenir ta promesse et de lui accorder un peu de ton temps pour parler boutique..."

"Je vais essayer, mais... nous étions deux médecins à Lo Paradiso. Ma collègue a... démissionné parce qu'elle... a accepté une autre offre. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop longtemps", je regrette déjà. "J'appelle chaque jour l'infirmière ; pour l'instant, rien dépassant ses compétences, mais..."

"Ils faisaient comment avant ?", s'étonne Drago.

"Je crois que tout simplement ils ne se soignaient quasiment pas", je réponds avec sincérité. Drago a une expérience personnelle limitée du malheur matériel - du malheur affectif et moral, sans doute, mais les limitations matérielles, il ne connaît pas. "J'ai passé mes premières semaines à traiter des gens pour des blessures qui pouvaient avoir des années !"

Severus hoche la tête, convaincu et intéressé. Si je ne trouve pas le temps de dîner avec lui et Susan, il lui racontera sûrement, je me console.

"Et puis tu t'es mis à leur vendre des potions améliorées", s'amuse presque Drago recentrant la conversation. Il n'est pas du genre à perdre de vue son premier objectif sans doute. Qu'aurait-il fait à ma place, confronté aux choix de Defné ? Aurait-ce été trop exotique pour lui de s'y intéresser ? Sans doute.

"Tu en tires davantage de bénéfices pécuniaires que moi, cher cousin", je remarque plus légèrement.

"C'est sans doute vrai", il admet. "Bien que je ne vous demande qu'une rétribution modeste - c'est la partie quasiment bénévole de mon travail..."

"Une terrible faiblesse inspirée par la fréquentation de trop de Lupin", susurre Severus assez amusé.

"Tout à fait, Professeur", sourit Drago à son tour. "Encore que, comme vous, je tire une satisfaction intellectuelle de tout ça... ça n'a pas réellement de prix !"

"De fait, tes commandes, Kane, nous permettent de continuer des travaux pour lesquels nous manquons de possibilités d'expérimenter", ajoute Severus

"Toute une communauté de cobayes consentants !", conclut Drago.

"Ils sont loin d'être tous consentants", je soupire sans prendre leur discours au pied de la lettre. Ce sont deux très grands professionnels. Ce sont aussi deux personnes qui aiment afficher une misanthropie qu'ils sont loin de pratiquer. Ce n'est pas pour l'or ou pour la gloire.

"Mais Harry me disait la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'autant allaient accepter", juge Severus. "Nous sommes bien obligés de penser que tu y es pour quelque chose, Kane."

"Si je vous dis que j'ai même fait du chantage à l'un d'eux ?", je décide de répondre.

"Du chantage ?", fait mine de s'effarer Drago. "Ces Lupin ne reculent jamais devant rien pour le bien commun !"

Le regard de Severus pour mon cousin confirme qu'il y a des sous-entendus qui m'échappent partiellement dans cette boutade. Mais je ne suis pas venu là pour enquêter sur le passé de tous.

"Vous avez lu mes derniers compte-rendus ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre pour Sylvio ? Il est moins fatigué, soit, mais c'est quand même pas ça", je les presse. "C'est comme Zanna, ses démangeaisons persistent."

Drago et Severus échangent un nouveau regard bien différent du précédent.

"Tu réalises bien sûr, Kane, qu'avec la quantité d'aconit qui entre dans sa composition, cette potion est d'abord un empoisonnement", commence mon cousin de son inimitable accent traînant. "Damoclès était sans doute un grand maître des potions mais il a dû en tuer des garous avant de pouvoir sortir la Tue-Loup sur la place publique. Sans parler de l'accueil fait à cette date à ce projet."

"On peut même penser que l'empoisonnement aurait davantage plu à l'époque", rajoute Severus pensivement.

"Toute la potion de Damoclès est sur l'équilibre entre empoisonnement, et soin et c'est bien à cause de la relation sucre et aconit que le résultat est aussi amer", je m'empresse de compléter. Il ne faudrait quand même pas perdre trop de temps en me répétant des choses évidentes. Mes frères m'ont rafraîchi la mémoire à ce sujet à Noël.

"Nos travaux n'ont pas trouvé d'alternative à l'aconit", commente Severus. "Nous avons juste essayé de remplacer une partie de cette base par d'autres actifs, plus variés..."

"Les plus variés possibles", souligne Drago en me regardant. "Dans tes comptes-rendus, précis je dois dire, j'ai remarqué que tu étais assez conservateur en la matière..."

"Tu n'as pas utilisé toute la variété des ingrédients que nous t'avons suggérés", reformule Severus.

"Il m'a semblé que la symbolique... voulait qu'on favorise les plantes des Alpes", je me justifie.

"La symbolique", souligne Drago pensivement. "Des idées à la Cyrus, non ?"

"Je ne lui ai rien demandé !", je promets, ne sachant pas réellement où je mets les pieds. Pour moi, Cyrus et Drago ont des relations de travail relativement courantes et des relations familiales plutôt cordiales. Mais que sais-je de ce qui peut les séparer ? "Et Livia Astrelli trouvait ça logique aussi !", je rajoute.

L'échange de regards entre Severus et Drago me renvoie tout le caractère puéril de ma remarque. Je dois pouvoir faire mieux que ça, je décide avec une rage sourde.

"Les gens là-bas, ils sont très... ils vivent une vie réglée par les saisons, par la lune, par le climat... Introduire des ingrédients exotiques n'est pas dans leurs habitudes..."

A mon soulagement certain, Drago concède le point d'un infime signe de tête. Severus croise les doigts et réfléchit longuement.

"J'entends ton souci d'indigénéité", il annonce finalement. "Il a sa logique, symbolique et psychologique, qui sont deux composantes importantes de la magie ; je ne le nierai pas. Reste que tu nous prives de certaines possibilités ; quelle que soit la richesse de la biologie alpine, elle ne recouvre pas tous les possibles... Tu limites de fait les possibilités d'adaptation des potions."

"Ok", j'abdique. Ce sont des arguments rationnels que je dois même pouvoir faire accepter sans mal aux garous de Lo Paradiso avec deux secondes de reformulation : c'est tout ce que permet de faire les plantes qui poussent ici, que vous connaissez, que vous récoltez... Ils allaient sans doute l'accepter comme une fatalité compréhensible - et de fait infiniment plus logique que leur souffrance mensuelle.

"Reste que l'endroit et la culture indigènes, si je ne me trompe pas, offrent d'autres... ressources... moins explorées", reprend le bras-droit de mon père.

Drago se tourne ouvertement vers Severus : "Vous voulez parler de ces statuettes, Professeur ?"

"Par exemple. Très précisément, en fait. On sait que leur potentiel est très loin d'être exploré, connu, utilisé..."

"Les Garous de Lo Paradiso l'utilisent pour différentes choses très variées - de l'amplification des communications magiques à aider les femmes enceintes à supporter la transformation de la pleine lune", j'admets lentement. "En passant par un rituel punitif empêchant un de leurs membres de s'éloigner de la communauté", je rajoute devant le regard totalement fasciné de mon cousin. "Et en même temps, très peu. Je veux dire ça n'a rien de fréquent."

"Un coût trop élevé", suppose Drago, et je réalise que je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est une hypothèse intéressante. Aucune magie aussi exotique soit-elle n'est sans coût.

"Tiziano Cimballi à Venise essaie a priori depuis des années d'avoir accès à des essais... Il a tenté de se servir de moi pour le faire, mais notre demande n'a pas reçu l'aval du Conseil... Harry m'a dit de ne pas m'en mêler trop", je rajoute.

"Mais est-ce que Cimballi avait des essais précis en tête ?", enquête Severus. Je secoue la tête. "Nous, nous avons quelque chose de plus concret et de plus participatif à proposer. Soit on accepte d'élargir le scope d'ingrédients utilisés, soit on réfléchit à d'autres types d'adjuvants symboliques. De ce que j'ai compris des statuettes, elles catalysent des effets attendus quand elles sont utilisées avec des potions ; c'est peut-être ce qui nous manque pour augmenter l'efficacité des traitements."

"C'est en effet une présentation qui peut... les toucher", je reconnais, un peu dépassé par les implications mais finalement quelque peu rassuré par le fait que la décision ultime ne m'appartient pas. J'ai assez à faire ailleurs.

"En attendant, nous allons réfléchir à des combinaisons plus... subtiles et se limitant à des ingrédients alpins... C'est un défi intéressant", conclut Severus avec une telle satisfaction affichée que Drago lève comiquement les yeux au ciel.

oo

Je les entends bien avant de les voir. Le personnel dans le couloir tourne en passant une tête curieuse vers la chambre de ma soeur. Personne ne s'arrête, mais c'est sans doute parce que tous ont à faire ailleurs.

"Il n'est pas question que tu reprennes un service actif, Iris", assène Susan quand j'atteins le pas de la porte. "Ni même un service de Bureau. Pas pour l'instant."

"Mais je me sens guérie !", proteste ma soeur d'une voix puissante.

"Si Susan te dit...", s'exaspère Mãe en levant les bras au ciel.

Papa et Sam, collés au mur, semblent avoir décidé de compter les points. Je me dis que je dois à ma famille et à mon ancienne chef de service d'intervenir avant que ça ne dégénère en véritable dispute comme ma mère et ma soeur en ont le secret.

"Bonsoir à tous", je lance donc en entrant et en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière moi. Je ne parie pas que je saurais calmer tout le monde d'un coup, mais je peux peut-être offrir une diversion temporaire qui permettra de reprendre la conversation sur de nouvelles bases.

"Ah Kane, à pic pour faire entendre raison à ta soeur", espère ouvertement Susan. Au temps pour les nouvelles bases.

"Si Sainte-Mangouste émet un avis défavorable à son retour au travail, la Division en tiendra compte", estime Mãe.

"C'est marrant, Mãe, mais une rumeur persistante avait fini par me persuader que tu n'étais plus le Commandant de la Division britannique !", s'énerve Iris. Papa et Samuel grimacent en même temps. Si les disputes entre ma soeur et ma mère se sont faites rares, elles restent relativement dévastatrices.

"Rien de personnel, Iris", soupire Mãe. "Je serais surprise que les règles de sécurité aient changé à ce point depuis mon départ !"

"On parle de combien de temps d'arrêt ?", je questionne histoire de remettre deux secondes les choses en perspective.

"Je dirais sans doute deux semaines", répond Susan en s'attendant visiblement à des protestations. Elle n'est pas déçue.

"Quoi ?!", explose ma jumelle. Il faut dire que c'est un temps inhabituellement long.

"Je pourrais poser des vacances", s'aventure Sam. "On pourrait partir quelque part... pour que tu te reposes."

"Bonne idée", soutient Papa.

"Quelque part où le repos serait maximal et où un suivi médical rapproché serait praticable", annonce Susan avec autorité.

La précision me fait arquer un sourcil et me tourner ouvertement vers mon ancien chef d'équipe. Elle acquiesce silencieusement et me tend le dossier de ma soeur.

"J'ai qu'à venir à Lo Paradiso - tu t'occuperas de moi, Kane, hein ?", propose cette dernière, ayant visiblement intégré qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause sur les autres points. On peut dire qu'elle a changé d'objectif. Un truc qu'elle a généralement su mieux faire que moi.

Moi, ma spécialité, ce n'est pas la stratégie mais l'analyse. Et les résultats que j'ai sous les yeux maintenant ne sont pas très bons. Ce n'est pas un niveau de magie suffisant pour faire mieux qu'allumer un feu et encore petit. Ce n'est pas une aura équilibrée. Rien qui peut permettre de la renvoyer sans arrière-pensée faire l'Auror. Et, dans tous les cas, très différents des analyses habituelles d'Iris. Si sa magie s'est redéployée avec sa conscience, elle l'a fait de manière erratique et confuse.

Reste à trouver cet endroit où elle pourrait guérir sans faire tourner son entourage en bourrique. J'imagine qu'elle arriverait à se traîner jusqu'à Lo Paradiso, surtout si Sam et moi sommes là pour la soutenir, mais est-ce que le froid, la neige et les conditions de vie là haut accéléreraient sa convalescence ? Pas sûr. Moins qu'un climat plus doux, de bons repas et de longues siestes et un dépaysement facile. Et puis, est-ce bien le moment de me coller une Auror, même ma soeur, surtout ma jumelle, sur le dos à Lo Paradiso ?

Je soupire et lève les yeux. Tous me regardent avec une expectative qui me surprend. Mon opinion va avoir un poids sans antécédent dans l'histoire familiale, je réalise avec une certaine timidité.

"T'es pas en état de reprendre le travail, Iris. Tu ne trouveras pas un médicomage dans toute l'Europe pour te signer un retour au travail", je commence lentement. Susan opine avec emphase pour me soutenir, et Mãe a l'air singulièrement plus inquiète qu'autre chose de ma confirmation. Ma jumelle fronce les sourcils mais n'explose pas. "Lo Paradiso n'est pas un lieu qui accueillerait facilement une Auror, même ma soeur, même réputée impotente", je rajoute. Papa et Sam lèvent un sourcil devant ma formulation offensive, mais personne n'intervient. Mon expertise semble prévenir toute protestation.

"Je vois", articule très sèchement Iris. "Je... j'imagine que je vais... rester ici, alors..." Sa voix lui manque et elle a l'air jeune, fragile et vulnérable. Sam a un mouvement vers elle puis se retient. Sans doute à cause de nous tous. Appuyée sur ses oreillers avec une moue boudeuse, elle me rappelle une petite fille avec qui j'ai grandi - et qui arrivait bien à me manipuler quand elle prenait des airs pareils. Même si je suis convaincu qu'une partie de son désarroi est légitime, j'ai heureusement dépassé une partie de ma fragilité dans ce domaine.

"C'est ça, pleure donc sur ton sort", je contre donc. Iris me jette un regard de haine pure - c'est déjà mieux que le ton de pleurnicheuse. "Personne ne t'empêche de choisir un endroit plus adapté que Lo Paradiso et plus rigolo que Londres ou Poudlard", je continue ; Iris a le regard alarmé que j'attendais à la mention de Poudlard. "Je pense même que, médicalement, un lieu plus attractif peut être une bonne idée ; un dépaysement qui nourrirait ta magie. Mais un endroit un peu civilisé... Venise ?", je termine.

Papa réprime un petit rire appréciateur.

"Tiziano et Fiametta seraient ravis de t'accueillir", je rajoute à peu près certain de ne pas me tromper. "Et je peux m'engager à venir te voir régulièrement et, si tu prends tes potions et que tu te reposes, à négocier de t'emmener à Lo Paradiso..."

"Vous n'avez pas pensé à en faire un diplomate ?", commente Susan avec un soulagement notable.

"Je pense qu'il nous a caché longtemps ses compétences en la matière", répond Papa avec un grand sourire.

"Ok", soupire Iris. Je tends la main, elle tope dedans.

Susan me prend à part sous le prétexte de m'expliquer le traitement ; comme si je ne savais pas ; c'est donc une couverture. Ne sachant pas trop combien de temps, ça va durer, je propose au reste de la famille de ne pas m'attendre, ce qui soulève la question d'où nous allons nous retrouver. Je crains un instant que ça ne réveille tous les démons précédents si Iris se trouve obligée d'aller là où elle ne veut pas - c'est-à-dire ailleurs que chez elle. Sam démine efficacement l'affaire en annonçant qu'il est passé à notre restaurant italien attitré et que celui-ci doit livrer nos plats préférés chez eux ce soir. Tout le monde se range à un programme aussi tentant que sage.

"Je t'écoute", je souris en m'asseyant en face de Susan.

"Disons que je sens bien que tu vas t'enfuir dans tes montagnes sans que j'aie la chance de te parler cinq minutes", elle reconnaît. "Je comprends bien que ton dispensaire t'attend, que tu vas devoir installer Iris à Venise - reste aussi ferme que ce soir avec elle, Kane, ne te laisse pas attendrir par son impatience."

"J'ai vu les analyses, Susan. Je réalise qu'elle a été touchée plus profondément qu'on pouvait l'espérer, mais... je sais qu'elle ne manque pas de ressources, elle va remonter la pente."

"Oui, je le pense aussi. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu peux te dégager pour la voir souvent... les Cimballi auront peut-être le nom d'un collègue sur place..."

"On va commencer plus léger, mais c'est une menace intéressante si elle n'est pas sage", je souris.

"Bon, disons que tu connais le phénomène", elle conclut. "Si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'hésites pas. Mais parle-moi de ton travail là-haut. Rien que ce que Severus me raconte a l'air totalement passionnant ; sans parler de ce que tu as lâché avant-hier.."

Je passe sans doute une bonne heure à lui raconter mon travail dans ses différents aspects: mes observations sur la santé des garous, leurs problèmes spécifiques, mes efforts pour leur faire accepter l'idée qu'ils n'ont pas à souffrir. Elle pose des questions techniques mais semble surtout fascinée.

"Tu devrais écrire tout ça, Kane. C'est un matériel inédit et passionnant !"

J'inspire indécis.

"Il me semble qu'il faut éviter de... ne voir que l'exotisme de leur situation, Susan", j'objecte avec - je l'espère - un maximum d'humilité. "L'obstétricienne qui venait jusqu'il y a peu m'a fait mesurer qu'ils sont finalement assez comparables à d'autres populations fragiles... Ce n'est pas de l'humanitaire d'urgence mais parfois ce n'en est pas loin."

"Justement, c'est intéressant. Je te vois bien venir nous faire un exposé lors des cours sur les types d'intervention..." La proposition me laisse sans voix. "On pourrait te trouver des stagiaires aussi..."

"Je ne crois pas que même le nom de Lupin suffise à rendre glamour d'aller s'enterrer dans les montagnes italiennes au milieu des garous, Susan", j'essaie de plaisanter. Je suis relativement intimidé par la perspective de me retrouver avec un stagiaire qui apprendrait de moi.

"La question n'est pas que ça soit glamour, mais que ça soit utile. S'il faut que je me fende d'un discours sur le sujet et que je trouve une gratification suffisante pour en tenter plus d'un, je le ferai", elle balaie mes objections d'un geste de la main. "Quant au glamour, Severus ne t'a pas dit que tu es devenu le héros de Siorus ; la preuve vivante que c'est médicomage qu'il veut devenir, que c'est plus cool que explorateur, Auror et Sauveur du monde sorcier réunis ?"

"Sérieusement ?" Sio est le filleul de Cyrus. Il a six ans de moins qu'Iris et moi, et aucun autre cousin que ce que peut lui offrir le clan Lupin. Ça fait un moment qu'il me pose des questions sur la médicomagie et il termine de fait sa sixième année, l'âge du choix. Je suis moins étonné qu'intimidé qu'il m'ait choisi comme inspiration.

"Si tu savais, Kane !", sourit Susan. "Sans compter que tu m'as bien fait râler en partant si loin alors que j'avais tant de projets pour toi aussi. Cette petite rébellion lui a bien plu, tu l'imagines. Ce n'est pas un reproche Kane. Tout ce que tu me racontes depuis une heure le montre !", elle rajoute.

"J'avoue que j'aime la diversité des choses à faire... Après, je ne sais pas si je me vois encore dans dix ans là-bas", je prends la précaution de préciser. Entre Severus et elle, il y a comme une possibilité étrangement inquiétante qui prend corps : qu'il ne me soit pas possible de quitter rapidement Lo Paradiso. En tout cas, pas obligatoirement quand je le voudrais.

"Tu en as assez ? Moi qui espérais bien envoyer Siorus te voir et réaliser ce qu'est du travail de héros !"

"Tu m'enverrais Siorus ? A Lo Paradiso ?", je m'étonne.

"Son parrain a fait en sorte qu'il ait un animagus. Il est raisonnablement copain avec les jeunes garous de sa promotion ; tu serais là, je ne vois pas le problème", elle affirme avec sérénité.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'en penserait Lo Paradiso", j'essaie de temporiser.

"Eh bien demande-leur", elle conclut avec son inimitable ton direct. "Et, tu es en manque d'un ou une obstétricienne ?"

"Oui. On a refait une fiche de poste, je peux te la faire parvenir. L'asso de Ginny doit l'avoir", je réfléchis à voix haute. C'est objectivement mon rôle d'aider au recrutement du remplacement de Defné.

"Pourquoi tu ne proposes pas à Pina ? Elle a acquis cette spécialisation pour pouvoir partir facilement en mission humanitaire et ici, c'est clairement difficile pour elle entre son père et son frère... "

Je manque de rougir parce que j'ai l'impression d'être découvert.

"Elle a un animagus ?", je réussis à articuler.

"Je ne sais pas mais je peux lui demander", répond Susan. "Fais-moi passer ton annonce, j'en parle avec elle."

ooo

Iris et Sam ont acheté, il y a quelques mois, un morceau d'entrepôt sur les bords de la Tamise et ont commencé à l'aménager pour y vivre. Globalement, ils ont une cuisine, un canapé et une chambre. C'est vide et lumineux. Eolynn avait commenté alors qu'elle ne se voyait pas du tout se lancer dans un truc pareil et ce n'était pas moi qui allais la contredire. Je sais que Mãe trouve le résultat spartiate et peu chaleureux. La mère de Sam déplore qu'ils n'aient pas encore jugé bon de créer une chambre pour un enfant. Papa, que je sache, n'a pas émis d'opinion, mais le père de Sam se demande toujours si ce n'est pas Iris qui a payé un endroit aussi grand ; il n'arrive pas à croire que son fils ait assez d'or pour en payer la moitié visiblement. Bref, depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu, je note quelques aménagements : de grands rideaux blancs permettent de fermer les grandes baies et habillent un peu les murs de briques nues ; une cheminée, résolument moderne mais de taille suffisante pour être utilement raccordée au réseau a été ajoutée au milieu du salon qui n'a toujours qu'un canapé et des caisses de livres pour tout ameublement. Iris et Sam lisent une quantité assez incroyables de romans moldus.

"On a cru que tu dînais avec Susan", proteste ma soeur quand j'arrive. Ils sont tous attablés à un îlot central entouré de hauts tabourets de bar. De fait, je connais des pubs plus petits que leur pièce à vivre.

"Susan aurait aimé", je reconnais. "Mais elle savait aussi que vous m'attendiez."

"Tu n'as pas arrêté pendant tes quelques jours ici", commente Papa alors que je m'installe en face de lui. Les plats italiens sont là, protégés par un charme de chaleur. Le couvert est mis. Il ne manquait que moi.

"J'avoue que je ne pensais pas en faire autant", je reconnais lentement en me demandant ce qu'il sait déjà exactement. Je suis sur un chemin étroit entre la vérité nue et conflictuelle et une vérité praticable et consensuelle. Et face à un jury assez pointu sur la question.

"Et cette amie que tu as logée, elle était contente de son séjour ?", enquête Mãe. Le ton est léger mais là encore, je sais que les éléments se mettent en place pour une conversation que je ne peux pas éviter. Ignorant mes tourments intérieurs, Sam nous invite à nous servir.

"Quelle amie ?", veut évidemment savoir ma jumelle.

"Je pense qu'elle était contente", je réponds à la première. "Mon ancienne collègue", je précise pour la seconde. Papa me passe les lasagnes, et je me sers une copieuse ration - les délicates pâtisseries japonaises de Drago sont digérées depuis longtemps.

Iris attend que Sam m'ait tendu le verre de vin qu'il était en train de remplir pour continuer son enquête : "Les yeux verts ?"

"Oui", je confirme sur un ton que j'espère factuel. Est-ce que cette conversation aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas embrassé Defné hier soir. En fait, j'en doute.

"Oh", commente ma jumelle l'air étonnement chagriné. Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué sa réaction, mais Mãe, elle, est ouvertement curieuse. "Rien, j'avais juste parié que tu n'étais pas avec elle..."

"Parié ?", s'effare Papa. "Mais avec qui ?"

"Cyrus et Harry à Noël", balance Iris sans état d'âme, mais quoi de mieux que la caution de nos grands frères ? "Enfin, Harry avait parié comme moi", elle rajoute même. "Mais je suis contente pour toi", elle termine sans me regarder en face. Samuel a l'air de me supplier de ne pas l'achever sur place - s'il savait.

"Si ça peut te rassurer, à Noël, nous n'étions pas du tout ensemble. Tu n'as donc pas entièrement perdu", je commente avec philosophie. Il faut sans doute écarter tout ça du chemin. "C'est non seulement très nouveau mais... encore trop tôt pour parler d'avenir", je prends soin encore de préciser. Ok, mon coeur pense très différemment, mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur dire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas avec ce que j'ai d'autre à leur raconter.

"Tu as dit ex-collègue", réalise Iris n'ayant sans doute prêté aucune attention aux limitations que j'ai essayées de poser.

"Elle a démissionné", je reconnais avec patience.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Elle préfère se consacrer à un nouveau projet", je me lance. Il va bien falloir y passer. "Une organisation qui va au secours des réfugiés sorciers venant de Syrie."

Évidemment, à la fin de ma sortie, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la cuisine-salon-entrepôt de ma soeur et mon beau-frère. C'est Samuel qui le brise.

"Une organisation italienne ?", il questionne avec un air plus curieux que suspicieux.

"Non. L'organisation est lancée en Allemagne par un collectif de réfugiés syriens."

Il y a un nouveau silence pensif accompagné de regards entre mes parents. Iris me jette, elle, des regards inquiets et inquisiteurs qui me rajeunissent. J'essaie de trouver le vin bon en attendant la suite.

"Il serait temps que des organisations apparaissent", commente lentement Mãe. "J'imagine qu'ils savent qu'il leur faut une reconnaissance dans au moins trois pays européens pour être accepté comme interlocuteur."

"Je crois qu'ils sont au courant", j'admets . Ma mère ne me regarde pas. Mon père le fait pour elle. Je continue : "Ils entament des démarches pour être reconnus en Allemagne, en Autriche, en France, en Italie et en Angleterre."

"Tout ça ? Ils ont autant de contacts ?", s'étonne Samuel.

De nouveau, les regards entre les membres de ma famille proche sont terribles à observer pour qui sait qu'il en est la cause. Je me somme de faire face. Après tout, cette fois-ci, je n'ai mordu personne.

"Ils ont lors propres contacts en Allemagne et en Autriche", j'explique patiemment et humblement. "Je lui ai fait rencontrer de façon informelle Albus..."

"En voilà une technique de drague", assène Iris. Pas un jour où elle sera la dernière à planter les banderilles visiblement. Sauf que généralement quand elle me lâche comme ça, j'ai fait quelque chose pour le mériter. Parce que j'ai confirmé le diagnostic de Susan ?

"Harry et Brunissande ont l'air partants pour leur faire rencontrer du monde à Paris", je continue sans un regard pour elle.

"Tu les as embringués ?", s'agace encore ma jumelle comme si elle avait brusquement pris le parti d'exprimer toute la possible censure familiale.

"S'il faut remettre les choses dans l'ordre, quand Harry est venu à Lo Paradiso, c'est plus ou moins lui qui a proposé", je contre. Il me semble que c'est une reformulation acceptable pour mon frère.

"Harry est venu te voir", relève Papa, concentré. Ça va se jouer dans les détails et je le sais.

"Non, Harry est venu voir Lucca et Livia... je ne sais pas trop pourquoi", je réalise avec sincérité. Quel prétexte a trouvé Harry ? Il aurait pu me le dire ! J'ai peut-être oublié. "Il a passé la soirée avec nous, et Defné lui a raconté le projet."

"C'est elle qui monte ça ?", questionne Mãe à son tour. Je crois que maintenant Samuel a réalisé que la conversation avait des tas d'enjeux cachés. Il a renoncé à manger.

"Non, un collectif de réfugiés en Allemagne", je rappelle patiemment. Jamais le conseil de Harry de mettre en avant Farouk ne m'a paru aussi pertinent.

"Mené par qui ?"

Transparence a conseillé Grand-père.

"Farouk As-Saqqar".

Mãe recolle évidemment les morceaux. Elle s'épargne même la vérification : "Et toi, tu fais quoi dans tout ça, Kane ?"

"Ce que j'ai dit. Si je peux leur donner des contacts, je le fais. Farouk va mener ces négociations... Defné devrait davantage s'occuper de l'opérationnel quand ils en seront là..."

"Je croyais avoir compris que tu trouvais ton compte à Lo Paradiso", commente Papa en faisant de son mieux pour avoir une voix neutre mais sans y arriver. Ce que je fais à Lo Paradiso a bien plus de sens pour lui qu'il n'a jamais voulu le reconnaître, je réalise avec une certaine émotion.

"Ce sont deux choses très différentes", je commence lentement en choisissant mes mots. "Defné a travaillé dans l'humanitaire et sa mère était Syrienne. Elle se sent très concernée par le conflit et veut faire quelque chose, et Farouk lui propose juste ça : le moyen de ne pas rester spectateur.. Ils ont toute ma sympathie, et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour les aider mais je ne vais pas me tirer demain de Lo Paradiso au moment où la mise en place des potions alternatives prend, où Severus et Drago ont plein de nouvelles idées - et je ne vous parle pas des stagiaires que Susan veut m'envoyer", j'énumère, et l'énumération me fait bien réaliser que, en effet, ma responsabilité est sacrément engagée

"Donc ta nouvelle chérie ne te propose pas d'aller avec elle sauver les réfugiés ?", reformule à sa façon Iris. "Moi, à sa place, j'aurais pourtant pas craché sur un Lupin dans le contexte !"

"C'est parce que j'ai confirmé le diagnostic de Susan que tu es méprisante et insultante avec moi, Iris ?", je lui renvoie avec toute la fraîcheur que j'ai appris à réunir dans d'autres contextes. Je ne fais pas ça souvent ; ça alarme tout le reste de la tablée et voile une seconde les yeux gris de ma jumelle. Elle est super fragile, me rappelle le médecin dans ma tête, les analyses sous le coude.

"Il y a trois mois, tu reprochais à Eolynn de chercher à utiliser votre relation et maintenant tu succombes à des yeux verts qui ont singulièrement besoin de soutien politique, Kane", me renvoie quand même ma jumelle en désignant Mãe de la main. Sam tente de s'en saisir sans doute pour la calmer mais elle se dégage assez violemment manquant d'embarquer son assiette. Fragile mais pas sans ressources.

"Alors, dans mes souvenirs, il y a trois mois, j'essayais de convaincre Eolynn qu'elle pouvait invoquer notre relation ; et j'échouais tant et si bien qu'elle me plantait là pour d'autres horizons", je lui rappelle de ma voix la plus calme. Iris concède que cette formulation est possible d'un bref signe de la tête. "Si tu avais parlé à Defné trois secondes, tu saurais combien ta deuxième accusation est fausse. Je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole mais de lui laisser au moins le bénéfice du doute", je continue. Cette fois, pas de réaction. "Enfin, en tant que ton médecin soignant, je te conseille d'arrêter de t'échauffer comme ça, pour rien et aussi violemment. Dans trois secondes, tous les verres explosent comme si tu avais cinq ans et tu ne pourras rien y faire..."

Ça a le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. Iris écarquille les yeux sans oser me croire.

"Pardon ?", ose Sam d'une voix un peu blanche.

"L'aura d'Iris est déstabilisée : des réactions instinctives et incontrôlables sont totalement possibles sous le coup d'émotions violentes ; des sortilèges demandant trop de concentration sont à proscrire pour l'instant", j'explique patiemment en soutenant tous les regards autour de moi. "Ça peut changer très vite, surtout si elle se repose, si elle prend les potions qu'on lui donne et qu'elle accepte de laisser sa magie se reconstituer. J'entends que tu peux t'inquiéter pour moi, Iris, mais... franchement... moi, ça va : j'aide des amis qui ont un projet qui convaincra de lui-même, je le pense. Ne rends pas ça si compliqué."

Un énième silence tendu tombe sur la table.

"Je crois que cette nourriture refroidit bêtement", se lance alors Papa. "On est là d'abord pour célébrer ta sortie de l'hôpital, Iris. Tu n'es pas entièrement remise apparemment mais le corps médical n'a pas l'air trop inquiet quand même", il rajoute en se retenant visiblement de vérifier que j'approuve - sidérant. "On peut souhaiter à ceux qui veulent venir en aide aux réfugiés de réussir à convaincre les autorités. Moi, je comprends ceux qui les soutiennent, chacun à leur niveau.."

"Mais pourquoi il n'a rien dit !?", s'agace Iris avec un geste vers moi.

Ainsi, c'est de découvrir l'étendue des choses que je lui ai tues qui la met dans cet état, je réalise avec une once de culpabilité. Je croise les yeux inquiets de Sam et je lui fais un petit signe d'encouragement.

"On va avoir deux semaines pour faire le point, Irisinha", je souffle en me levant pour la prendre par les épaules. "Ce n'est pas vraiment des choses qu'on raconte par miroir en se gelant les fesses", je rajoute, et l'image exotique fait suffisamment sourire pour que je sente que le pire est passé. "Si on buvait à cette guérison ?"

Iris lève des yeux assez humides vers moi.

"Je suis juste une... je suis désolée, Kane !"

"Prends ce verre et répète, après moi : à la santé qui reviendra si je suis sage..." Elle va protester puis prend le parti d'en rire.

"A la santé qui reviendra si je suis sage", elle souffle en levant son verre.

 **ooooooooo**

Merci à l'équipe technique et à mon public préféré.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte (et les autres)... je vois apparaître une question qui vous ressemble bien : "et la prochaine saison ?"...

Alors... un, on n'est pas totalement rendu avec celle-ci quand même...  
deux, j'ai toujours des envies de Brésil mais, quand je me laisse la totale liberté - genre qu'est-ce que tu écrirais... b'en j'en reviens de manière assez récurrente à l'arrivée du premier Aspirant de Iris... bon, après, ça ne va très loin... mais en même temps... quand une histoire revient comme ça... elle finit par trouver sa place quelque part...  
trois (et plus intéressant), l'histoire montre que finalement, vous êtes mes meilleurs inspirateurs. A chaque fois, je suis partie de vos envies, de ce qu'elles faisaient naître en moi - par exemple la place des sages-femmes et des naissances est une réponse à Dame Licorne... Donc, racontez moi : qu'est-ce qui vous interroge, vous fait rire, tout ça... ça peut donner des one-shot, ça peut faire naître une saison huit ou tout à fait autre chose... Pas de garantie mais...

Dans le 25, on rentre en Italie et ça s'appelle _Les mouvements du pendule._..


	25. Les mouvements du pendule

**25 | Les mouvements du pendule**

Iris est d'accord pour partir dès le lendemain matin, même si Samuel ne peut pas nous accompagner dans l'immédiat : "Un dossier à boucler". Comme il me paraît plus simple que ma jumelle soit effectivement sous une surveillance médicale qu'elle accepte, je ne cherche pas à l'en dissuader. Sam non plus, je le note.

Je viens donc prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux et j'insiste pour qu'elle finisse son assiette. Sam nous accompagne jusqu'au taxi moldu que nous prenons pour nous rendre au Centre londonien des portoloins internationaux. Là, je confirme notre heure de départ et je mesure de nouveau les différentes dimensions de son aura pendant qu'on attend notre tour.

« Cesse de faire l'intéressant avec ton pendule », elle soupire.

« Tant que tes résultats ne seront pas meilleurs, vaudrait mieux que tu t'y habitues. »

« Kane, on ne va pas transplaner ni quoi que ce soit de magiquement avancé ! On a dû prendre des portoloins, on était bébés ! »

« Et Mãe ou Papa devaient nous tenir fermement la main sur le portoloin », je glisse. Elle me dévisage, vaguement inquiète de cette précision. « Oui, je compte bien m'assurer que tu ne lâches pas »

« Je… pas négociable ? »

« Pas une seconde », je confirme en mettant mon pendule dans ma poche. Les résultats ne sont pas meilleurs que hier, mais je juge inutile de lui confirmer.

Je sens vaguement qu'elle aimerait argumenter puis qu'elle renonce. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et manque sans doute de s'endormir le temps qu'on vienne nous chercher pour le transfert. Iris ne dit rien quand je la positionne entre mes bras pour tenir le portoloin et pouvoir m'assurer qu'elle ne le lâche pas. Il y a des silences qui en disent très long.

Quand nous nous matérialisons à Venise, je sens son poids contre moi. Il me semble qu'elle doit lutter pour rester debout. Je resserre l'emprise de mes bras.

« Iris ? »

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle vomit, là, juste devant nous.

« Désolée », elle marmonne en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de main.

Je sors ma baguette et nettoie le sol avant même que les employés du centre du Venise aient eu le temps d'intervenir. Des années de service à Sainte-Mangouste m'ont rendu extrêmement efficace en termes de gros ménage.

« Elle va bien ? », s'inquiète l'un des employés.

« Oui, oui, juste un malaise », je commente en entraînant ma jumelle, blanche comme un linge, dans la salle d'arrivée. « On va t'asseoir un peu. »

Nous ne sommes pas arrivés aux sièges que deux types en noir nous coupent la route. Le logo brodé sur l'avant droit de leur robe de sorcier brille de manière inquiétante. Je crois que sans Iris, je serais resté bête et inquiet devant l'apparition des Aurors italiens dans ma vie. Heureusement pour moi, je peux continuer à jouer au docteur.

« Dottore Lupin ? », s'enquiert le plus jeune.

« Lui-même », je confirme sans prendre la peine de me retourner pour lui faire complètement face.

« Dottore, je suis l'Auror Brunetti et voici mon chef, l'Auror Malaspina, » continue le jeune homme sur un ton officiel. « Nous aimerions vous parler… »

« Vraiment ? », je questionne pour la rhétorique, tout en essayant de continuer à aller asseoir Iris qui se repose sur moi. « Ma sœur est assez malade… »

« Nous en sommes désolés. Nous aurions aimé que vous nous accompagniez à l'Office de Venise », continue le jeune Brunetti avec une certaine suite dans les idées.

« Maintenant ? Cela me paraît difficile », je réponds en asseyant enfin Iris sur une des banquettes pelucheuses du grand hall. Elle est pâle, mais son regard me semble stable. « Tu te sens comment ? »

« Je suis désolée », elle répète en refusant de lâcher ma main et en s'appuyant sur mon avant-bras.

« Pas de raison, ce n'est pas ta faute », je la rassure. Est-ce que j'aurais dû proposer un autre moyen de locomotion ? Peut-être ne pas insister pour qu'elle mange autant…

« Dottore Lupin », réitère l'Auror Brunetti dans mon dos.

« Kane, je me sens mal », annonce Iris en raffermissant son emprise sur ma main comme si elle craignait que je la laisse.

« Messieurs, je suis désolé, mais je me dois à ma sœur. Je vais la conduire chez les Cimballi… »

« Dottore, nous devons vous parler », essaie ledit Brunetti avec une certaine autorité.

« Convenez que c'est compliqué juste maintenant », je tente et j'ai la surprise de voir qu'il le pense aussi. « J'imagine que ça peut attendre un peu… à moins que vous m'accompagniez chez les Cimballi ? », je propose par un acquit de conscience que je regrette immédiatement.

Il y a un échange très rapide de regards entre les deux Aurors, et j'entends la première fois la voix du plus gradé : « Dottore, vous comptez rester à Venise ? »

« Mon dispensaire m'attend au plus vite mais… je ne partirai pas ce soir », je réfléchis un peu à haute voix.

« Pouvons-nous vous espérer plus tard aujourd'hui ? Cet après-midi ? », insiste Malaspina.

« J'imagine », j'articule ne voyant comment je pourrais refuser tout à trac de me rendre à une telle invitation

« Kane », me presse Iris encore, penchée en avant.

« On y va, Iris », je promets. « Messieurs, dès que je peux », je leur indique.

Ils opinent sobrement. Je n'ose à aucun moment leur demander de quoi ils veulent me parler.

Iris s'affale d'abord dans la gondole que j'ai négociée en prenant bien garde de choisir un gondolier sorcier comme Harry me l'avait montré. Le nom des Cimballi suffit ; pas besoin de développer l'adresse. Ma sœur se redresse lentement et s'appuie sur moi pour voir arriver Venise.

« C'est beau hein ? Tu te sens mieux ? », je lui souffle.

« L'air me fait du bien… mais j'avoue que je me sens.. super faible.. Dis-moi que ça ne va pas durer… »

« Ça ne va pas disparaître en une nuit non plus », je regrette pour elle.

Elle soupire en laissant son regard dériver. Je sors mon pendule, et elle me laisse faire sans un commentaire. Je reprends plusieurs fois mes mesures et le moment dure. Quand je le rempoche, elle demande :

« Alors ? »

« Pas pire que ce matin », je reconnais.

« Tu as l'air surpris », elle souligne avec un demi-sourire.

« Disons que tu avais l'air prête à perdre connaissance tout à l'heure dans le Centre de portoloins. »

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'une diversion », elle confirme.

Le constat flotte dans l'air. Le silence est juste coupé par le clapot de l'eau contre la gondole et le bruit sourd de la perche poussée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ? », finit par souffler ma jumelle en se laissant aller tout contre moi pour lever ses yeux vers les miens.

« Aucune idée. »

« Kane », elle se contente de soupirer. Comme je choisis dignement le silence, Iris finit par reprendre : « Je peux me tromper mais, si j'additionne ce que tu as choisi de raconter hier, les réactions de Mãe, qui en savait déjà quelque chose, et les collègues, qui ont des questions mais visiblement aucune preuve… » Elle attend pour voir si je vais l'arrêter ou craquer. Ni l'un ni l'autre, évidemment. « Je dirais que ça a à voir avec les réfugiés syriens… et peut-être aussi avec les yeux verts – mais tu vas encore hurler que je la juge sans la connaître alors je ne vais pas insister », elle termine.

Le sourire me vient un peu malgré moi. C'est comme ça. C'est Iris. C'est moi. Et c'est sans doute pour toujours.

« Je n'ai pas hurlé », je me contente de rappeler.

« Non, c'est vrai. C'était d'ailleurs très impressionnant et révélateur », elle admet. « T'es dans la merde ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, Iris. Je te le jure solennellement. Ils peuvent venir avec leurs questions », je réponds lentement et avec résignation. On est entrés dans la ville en évitant le Grand Canal comme les sorciers le préfèrent. Les canaux sont étroits, calmes et frais. On n'est plus très loin du Palazzio des Cimballi. Je voudrais lui désigner des choses à regarder mais ce serait sans doute malvenu, je décide.

« C'est… encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs », elle commente d'elle-même, mais elle n'en reste pas longtemps à ces considérations touristiques. « Méfie-toi quand même. Ils te surveillent assez pour savoir quand et comment tu allais revenir ici. Je dirais qu'ils ont préparé leurs questions… peut-être pas contre toi mais contre d'autres ? »

« Je sais », je reconnais humblement. Non, je ne confirmerai pas l'implication de Defné, sœurette. « On arrive. »

Fiametta, ses enfants, ses elfes et ses pupilles nous accueillent comme des stars. Une chambre dans le patio a été préparée pour Iris et Aporia lui servira de dame de compagnie et d'infirmière autant que possible. Ladite Aporia est de fait rayonnante et curieuse de ma sœur. Je me dis qu'elles vont s'apporter des choses.

Tout va bien tant que je ne livre pas – alors que nous prenons tous les trois, Fiametta, Iris et moi, le café sur cette grande terrasse couverte au sommet de la maison – que je dois me rendre à l'Office des Aurors de Venise.

« Pourquoi donc ? », questionne Fiametta avec plus de colère que d'étonnement.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Ils m'attendaient au Centre des portoloins et voulaient me poser des questions… Iris n'était pas en état », je résume.

Fiametta a des jurons vénitiens relativement créatifs.

« Je pensais que Tiziano avait été clair », elle rajoute en anglais. « Ils sont venus enquêter sur toi ici après avoir été à Lo Paradiso – Asfodelo a refusé de leur laisser l'accès au dispensaire, et Tiziano leur a dit qu'ils se trompaient de cible… »

« Peut-être que vous l'avez tous un peu trop défendu », juge Iris depuis son fauteuil. « Trop de défenseurs peut rendre un Auror suspicieux… »

« Mais je vais y aller et leur montrer que je n'ai rien à cacher », je lui oppose.

« Kane, tu n'as pas à rougir d'avoir aidé je-ne-sais-comment ces malheureux ! », s'empresse de commenter Fiametta. Je ne m'étonne même pas de ces suppositions, après tout c'est Tizzi et elle qui ont alerté Harry.

« Il se trouve que je n'ai pas fait passer des cols interdits dans la neige à qui que ce soit, si c'est ce que tout le monde imagine », je lui rétorque quand même. Elle me dévisage puis se tourne vers Iris.

« Il le répète avec un air de conviction dont moi-même je n'arrive pas à douter », commente cette dernière.

« Mais qui alors ? », est la question de Fiametta. Je hausse les épaules. Je vois l'idée se former dans ses yeux. Quand elle ouvre la bouche, Iris intervient :

« Non, ne dites rien, Fiametta. Il faut que le déni reste plausible, et le mieux est de ne pas savoir, de ne pas soupçonner. Restez un témoin de moralité : Kane est ce jeune docteur, frère de votre ami, à qui vous donneriez Merlin sans confession. Restez-en là, Fiametta. »

« J'aimerais, Iris, mais il y a aussi Lo Paradiso », soupire la patricienne vénitienne.

Je dois me battre pour ne pas avoir envie de piquer du nez.

« Lo Paradiso ne sait rien ; personne ne sait rien. Personne n'a rien fait », je promets. « Je suis sûr d'être le seul au courant. »

« Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible », murmure Fiametta. « Lo Paradiso n'est pas assez grand pour que des gens se cachent sans que personne ne le sache ! »

« Tant mieux », estime Iris. « Si Kane ne se trompe pas, et que vous-même Fiametta ne voyez pas comment l'expliquer, alors les collègues doivent en être au même point. Ils espèrent sans doute que Kane leur livre des choses sans se rendre compte de leur importance… Ne fais pas le malin avec eux, Kane : ne les prends pas de haut ; réponds du mieux que tu peux ; excuse-toi quand tu ne peux pas… un jeune homme qui aimerait les aider mais dont la priorité est la médecine… N'en fais pas trop mais, surtout, ne les prends pas de haut… »

ooo

Je me présente donc avec toute mon humilité naturelle à la réception de l'Office des Aurors de Venise. La secrétaire met du temps à se tourner vers moi parce qu'elle est accaparée par un type qui a tout l'air de l'Auror chevronné et galonné. C'est néanmoins lui qui lui fait remarquer que j'attends. Quand j'explique que les Aurors Brunetti et Malaspina m'ont demandé de venir leur parler, elle s'empresse de me proposer de m'installer dans les fauteuils pour les attendre ; ils vont venir me chercher. L'Auror chevronné attend qu'elle soit partie les prévenir pour m'adresser la parole.

« Si je n'avais pas entendu votre nom, Dottore, vos yeux m'auraient amené à me questionner. Votre italien est très bon », il commente en anglais.

« Merci », je réponds poliment. J'ai compris qu'il doit connaître ma mère. Mais il ne s'est pas présenté. Il s'en rend compte et me tend la main :

« Lieutenant Ingiusto. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que les Aurors italiens sont répartis dans de petites unités dans nos différentes grandes villes. Je fais partie de la coordination globale avec une spécialisation géographique pour le Nord. Quand j'ai connu votre mère, j'appartenais à l'Office de Florence. »

« Enchanté », je commente toujours poliment.

« J'avais eu l'occasion alors de rencontrer votre frère… Harry ? »

« C'est cela même », je confirme.

« Lo Paradiso, déjà », il termine. Ok, ses réminiscences n'étaient pas si innocentes.

« Ah, l'affaire du XIC », je commente donc. « Je ne connais pas tous les détails mais je… je crois que tout s'est fini à l'honneur des Aurors italiens… »

Je ne sais pas ce que Ingiusto va répondre ; il sourit en tout cas. Mais la secrétaire revient et s'efface devant le jeune Auror de ce matin.

« Dottore Lupin, merci de vous être déplacé », il me salue avec un bref regard pour le grand chef. Des années passées à jouer sur le tapis du bureau de ma mère me donne une lecture assez surréaliste de la situation : je dirais que Brunetti mesure que le terrain est miné et s'attend éventuellement à être désavoué.

« J'avais promis – et je viens d'une famille où on révère le travail des Aurors. Le temps d'installer ma sœur chez les Cimballi. » Le patronyme de Tiziano a l'effet attendu sur l'assistance. « J'ai ainsi appris que vous m'aviez cherché un peu partout. Je suis là et curieux d'entendre ce que vous me voulez, » je termine.

« J'imagine », commente Ingiusto avec un regard pesant pour son jeune subordonné. Celui-là aussi je l'ai suffisamment vu employé dans les bureaux de ma mère pour bien le reconnaître : Brunetti n'a pas intérêt à provoquer indûment des remous qui améneraient les Cimballi ou ma mère à intervenir.

« Bien sûr », me promet le jeune Auror. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Dottore. L'Auror Malaspina finit une conversation et il va nous rejoindre… Nous avons juste quelques questions. »

Je ne résiste pas et me mets en marche dans la direction indiquée. Sans doute une salle de réunion.

« Brunetti », appelle Ingiusto dans notre dos. Le jeune Auror à côté de moi s'arrête immédiatement et se retourne pour faire face. Pas au garde à vous mais dans une attitude d'écoute respectueuse, je dirais. Je l'imite, sans doute un peu moins raide, comme il convient à un jeune homme poli et serviable avec les autorités. « Il me semble que nous avions discuté de… cette direction d'enquête… »

« Oui, Lieutenant. C'est juste une dernière vérification. C'est important de pouvoir juger de la pertinence des renseignements qui nous sont transmis… »

Le visage d'Ingiusto concède ce dernier point mais reste assez martial quand il rajoute :  
« J'attends un rapport complet d'ici ce soir, Brunetti, et dites à Malaspina de me l'amener lui-même. »

« Bien, lieutenant. »

Nous n'échangeons pas d'autres paroles, Brunetti et moi, jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans la salle de réunion. Malaspina nous y attend, et je me dis qu'il a sciemment évité de se retrouver à l'accueil face à un Ingiusto dont il connaît déjà la position. Pas très cool pour son subordonné.

« Ingiusto tenait compagnie au Dottore », lui souffle Brunetti. « Il veut votre rapport personnel avant ce soir. »

Malaspina a juste un geste de la main – reconnaissance, délai de la discussion, tout ça, et se tourne vers moi.

« Dottore, merci de vous être déplacé. Nous avions peur que vous repartiez dans vos montagnes sans attendre… »

« J'y suis attendu », je réponds. Sentant les deux Aurors sur la défensive, sans doute pas seulement à cause de moi, je décide de leur donner des gages : « Je suis parti en catastrophe parce que ma sœur, qui est Auror, a été blessée lors d'une opération à Londres. Je la ramène ici en convalescence. Je suis en contact avec l'infirmière de Lo Paradiso mais je me dois de rentrer au plus vite. »

« C'est parce que votre sœur a été blessée que vous êtes parti en urgence ? », vérifie Malaspina. Je doute qu'il découvre l'information, mais il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Tout à fait. Mon père m'a appelé. Elle était dans le coma et… nous sommes jumeaux, cela joue pour lutter contre des troubles de la conscience… J'ai participé aux soins. »

« C'est donc grave », commente pensivement Malaspina. Peut-être qu'il revoit la pâleur de ma sœur.

« Assez », je confirme. « Aucune magie avant une semaine sans doute… »

« Vous allez l'emmener à Lo Paradiso ? »

« Vous avez vu l'effet que lui fait un portoloin ? Non, elle va rester chez les Cimballi. Je vais faire la navette. »

« Nous lui enverrons une carte de prompt rétablissement », annonce Malaspina avec un signe de tête pour le jeune Brunetti qui prend des notes. « Lorsque vous étiez à Londres vous avez fait un court séjour à Paris », il commente encore. Un point pour Iris sans doute, ils me surveillent carrément.

« Je suis allé dîner chez mon frère Harry », je confirme en me demandant si je dois lui signifier que ce même Harry est tenu en haute estime par son lieutenant ou si ça finirait par faire trop.

« Et vous êtes revenu le soir même ? », il fait mine de s'enquérir alors que sans aucun doute il sait déjà l'heure de mon retour.

« Tout à fait. Je devais rencontrer des maîtres de potions qui travaillent pour Lo Paradiso le lendemain matin et dîner avec mes parents », je raconte de mon meilleur ton badin. Tout ça est tellement vérifiable. Defné a tenu à payer ses propres déplacements et, sauf s'ils la soupçonnent déjà, ils ne peuvent pas faire le lien entre nos deux voyages, je raisonne en essayant de me rassurer..

« La lycanthrope Asfodelo Perrucchin nous a parlé de votre travail d'adaptation des potions », semble vouloir m'encourager Malaspina. Je ne sais pas s'il croit que j'apprécie qu'on désigne quelqu'un par sa nature de lycanthrope. Je note néanmoins que je n'avais jamais auparavant entendu le nom de famille de Asfodelo.

« En bien, j'espère ? », je m'enquiers poliment.

« Ils semblent en effet très satisfaits de votre travail », soupire Malaspina comme s'il avait un avis divergent sur la question.

« Vous étiez venu me rencontrer ? », je prends le parti de creuser. Un jeune homme poli et serviable, a conseillé Iris.

« Tout à fait, Dottore », soupire encore Malaspina. « J'imagine que tout effet de surprise est éventé maintenant. Signora Cimballi a dû vous mettre en garde… »

« En garde ? », je répète en faisant de mon mieux pour avoir l'air sidéré du développement. En fait, je n'ai pas trop de mal.

« Vous raconter ce que nous leur avons demandé… je devrais dire, tenter de leur demander… Les Cimballi semblent penser que leur avis vaut vérité », il bougonne presque.

« Vous enquêtez sur de possibles passages de réfugiés syriens par les montagnes », je tente, toujours poli et serviable. Il me semble que obtus serait de trop.

« Nous enquêtons sur des passeurs qui transfèrent illégalement des populations étrangères non documentées vers nos voisins, dans des conditions de sécurité plus que douteuses », s'enflamme Malaspina. Au moins, je sais sa position.

« Très bien », je commente calmement. Cette fois, il va falloir qu'il les pose ses questions.

« Avez-vous connaissance de réseaux utilisant Lo Paradiso, Dottore ? » est l'entrée en matière de Malaspina.

On y est.

"Des réseaux", je répète lentement. Il opine avec une certaine formalité martiale qui m'impressionnerait certainement si je n'avais pas observé tant de gens dans mon enfance jouer avec ces codes-là. "J'imagine bien que des réseaux existent, Auror Malaspina, mais si votre question est : est-ce que, personnellement, j'ai organisé le passage de réfugiés par Lo Paradiso, je peux vous jurer que non. Il y a quelques mois encore, je n'avais jamais marché avec des raquettes. Je suis totalement incapable d'aller ailleurs que dans les endroits que je connais dans et autour de la Réserve… Je pense que Asfodelo ou d'autres vous l'auront raconté ; ils ont sans cesse peur que je me perde ! »

« Effectivement », soupire Malaspina, avec l'air de regretter la cohérence de ma présentation. « Ils ont eu effectivement l'air surpris de la supposition. Et ils semblent tenir pour impossible que quiconque puisse traverser la réserve sans que leurs gardes ou leurs barrières magiques ne le remarquent. Ils tiennent leur repousse-moldu et leurs protections comme intègres. »

« Et c'est bien ce que nous avons constaté », glisse imprudemment le jeune Brunetti. Son chef l'écrase du regard.

« Reste que des rumeurs persistantes nous ont amenés à considérer les agissements du médecin de Lo Paradiso », reprend Malaspina. Je sens combien il essaie de s'accrocher à cette idée – pas de fumée sans feu.

« Vraiment ? », je m'intéresse avec sincérité. J'aimerais bien savoir d'où viennent ces fichues rumeurs.

Brunetti a l'air de se retenir d'intervenir en ma faveur, je dirais. Malaspina prend le temps de regarder ses mains pour essayer une autre ligne d'attaque.

« Êtes-vous déjà allé à Padoue, Dottore ? »

« Non, on m'a dit que c'était très joli », je réponds en soutenant sans effort son regard.

« Magnifique, oui », il convient. « Et connaissez-vous le Sud de l'Italie ? »

« Pas du tout. »

Le silence s'installe, et je décide que, cette fois, je ne dirais rien sans qu'il reprenne l'offensive. Brunetti baisse les yeux, s'enjoignant visiblement lui aussi à garder le silence rien dire. Malaspina reste impassible à me regarder. Une belle bagarre de volontés..

« Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à vous remercier encore une fois de vous être déplacé, Dottore. Brunetti va vous raccompagner », il me congédie finalement sans un autre essai.

oooo

La neige est dure et craquante. La lune invisible mais ma baguette éclaire mon chemin. Je ne suis pas loin du col. Étrange cette impression de rentrer chez moi, enfin. J'essaie de ne pas m'y appesantir. C'est le chien que j'entends en premier. Je distingue ensuite le garde qui s'exclame.

"Ah Dottore !"

"Ilario", je reconnais le jeune garde.

"Tu aurais dû prévenir."

"Fiametta a dit qu'elle le ferait."

"Fiametta", il répète. "J'imagine qu'on n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir, alors…"

"Parnassius a découvert que tu courtisais sa fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin du village ?", je le titille pour essayer de rendre la rencontre moins intimidante.

"Garde de nuit." Je ne dis rien, il complète sur le ton de celui qui implore ma clémence : "Des Aurors sont venus, Dottore."

"Je sais", je soupire. Je ne vois pas ce que jouer l'idiot ici me rapporterait. "Ils étaient là hier matin quand je suis arrivé à Venise…"

"Chez Fiametta ?", s'inquiète Ilario.

"Non, non. Ils ne risquent pas", je souris. "Au Centre de portoloins… ils m'ont posé des questions…"

"Et ?"

"Je suis là, non ?"

Ilario opine, à moitié convaincu. Nous reprenons la marche de concert vers le village.

"Je leur ai dit que sans guide moi-même j'étais à peine capable de retrouver mon dispensaire", je rajoute. Il étouffe respectueusement un petit rire de confirmation. "C'est pas vrai ?"

"Tu as fait des progrès, Dottore, c'est sûr, mais passer en Autriche… avec des gens chargés et pas en forme… je ne te vois pas, Dottore… Personne ne te voit", il précise. Ok, ça a été un sujet de conversation au réfectoire, je réalise avec un filet de sueur froide.

"Et c'est la vérité", je rajoute.

"Et puis… même si on ne gardait pas aussi bien qu'en ce moment, on aurait vu des traces", il continue tout seul. "Sans parler des protections…"

"Effectivement", je concours très heureux de voir que personne ne semble soupçonner la vérité. Je ravale ma culpabilité naissante : est-ce que je ne devrais pas leur dire quand même que leurs défenses ont des défaillances ? Mais qu'est-ce que je sais de ces défenses, remarque mon esprit en surchauffe. "Elles sont très solides ?", je vais donc jusqu'à demander.

"Je ne suis pas totalement initié au fonctionnement et je serais incapable de t'expliquer la théorie, Dottore, mais je sais le principe. Elles repoussent les Moldus – avec un peu moins d'efficacité dans les zones très montagneuses, sinon on n'aurait pas hérité de Rafaele", il se marre. "Elles signalent les intrusions magiques aussi."

"Entrées et sorties ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de creuser.

"En général oui – "Bon, tant que t'es de Lo Paradiso, ça n'émet pas de signalement ; tu imagines à chaque fois qu'un gars courrait après un mouton, on devrait aller voir !", il raconte complaisamment. "Sauf pendant la pleine lune, évidemment".

"Ah bon ?", je m'intéresse malgré moi.

"Pendant la pleine lune, la priorité est que personne ne rentre. Tout est là-dessus. Les sorties sont improbables… Enfin, depuis ce qu'on a appris sur Catto, on se méfie, on en laisse quelques unes… mais comme tout le monde bientôt grâce à toi va prendre la potion, on va pouvoir sans doute relâcher l'affaire…"

Ainsi c'est comme ça que les allers et venues de Defné sont restées non décelées, je réfléchis. Comment a-t-elle su ?

"Bon, à part les Aurors, quoi de neuf en mon absence ?"

"Pas grand-chose, Dottore, c'était même encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude", il commente alors que nous sommes en vue du village.

"Je peux terminer seul, Ilario."

"Passe chez les Farfallin, Dottore. Votre chienne, elle se languit de toi. Elle est dans l'appentis."

"Bonne idée, Ilario. J'y vais", je réponds avec enthousiasme. Ma petite chienne ! Je vais être content de la revoir, je réalise.

"Et, Dottore…"

"Oui ?"

"Parnassius, il ne sait toujours pas… Tu ne vas pas lui dire, hein, Dottore ?"

"Pourquoi je ferais ça, Ilario ?"

"Je ne sais pas… Je sais qu'on peut te faire confiance. Tu m'as fait peur avec ta blague tout à l'heure !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ilario", je promets. "Bonne nuit !"

"Bonne nuit, Dottore."

Je traverse le village quasiment endormi. Un chien aboie, un rideau se lève et retombe. J'arrive chez les Farfallin – la maison est noire. J'ouvre la porte de l'appentis. Il est vide sauf un parchemin plié avec mon nom tracé avec soin. J'enlève mes gants pour le déplier.

'Dottore, on est tous chez toi."

Le "tous" m'interroge un instant puis je table avec simplicité pour la famille Farfallin au complet et ma chienne. Je me hâte sur le chemin du dispensaire. Quand je vais pour ouvrir la porte, j'entends un brouhaha de voix qui me ramène dans le passé. A une pleine lune qui a carrément fait basculer ma vie quand on y pense. Je prends sur moi d'ouvrir la porte sans frapper – Meninha échappe à celui ou celle qui la tenait et se rue sur moi. Tout en la prenant dans les bras, je réalise combien la compagnie est nombreuse. Il n'y a pas que les Farfallin, père et fille. Rosabel aussi a fait le déplacement. Mais pas seulement. Lucca, Asfodelo et Massimo sont là. Andrea se tient debout derrière eux. Des amis, des officiels, la sécurité. C'est le jour des arrivées mouvementées, je décide avec une certaine résignation mais aussi une certaine lassitude.

"Eh bien, tout ce monde-là pour moi", je tente de badiner.

"Dottore, tu es notre dottore", annonce Timandra. Ça tient de la profession de foi, je dirai.

"Nous sommes contents de ton retour", commente Lucca avec un regard que je ne m'explique pas vraiment pour Andrea.

"Entre et assieds-toi, Kane", renchérit Asfodelo."Tu as sans doute dîné mais tu prendras bien un bol de soupe avec nous. Ça te réchauffera après le chemin"

Je m'assois avec eux autour du poêle. Timandra me sert ledit bol de soupe. Je remercie. Le silence se fait pendant que je mange. Quand j'ai refusé d'être resservi, Rosabel se lance.

"Comment va Iris ?"

Je passe une bonne dizaine de minutes à détailler l'accident, la guérison et la convalescence programmée de ma sœur chez Fiametta. Tous espèrent qu'elle ira mieux. Pas mal ont été impressionné par ma courte narration de comment je l'ai soignée.

"Elle va venir ici ?", veut savoir Timandra.

"Elle aimerait beaucoup", je réponds prudemment. "Mais elle n'est pas réellement en état de faire le chemin, et je n'allais pas l'amener sans en avoir parlé avec vous."

"Je vous avais dit que Kane respectait cet endroit", claironne alors Rosabel avec une fierté affichée.

"Bien entendu", marmonne Massimo. Il me semble que c'est pour la faire taire. A moins que ça ne soit une transition. Je décide de ne pas tourner autour du pot.

"La venue des Aurors vous a inquiété", je présume. Je crois que ma déclaration les surprend un peu. "Ils étaient là à mon arrivée à Venise, hier matin, et ils m'ont dit être venus vous voir. Fiametta aussi…"

"Ça faisait des années qu'aucun Auror n'avait voulu pénétrer ici", remarque sourdement Massimo.

"Ils t'ont interrogé, Kane ?", vérifie Asfodelo.

"Oui, ils cherchent quelqu'un qui aurait fait traverser les montagnes à des réfugiés", j'admets. Puis je joue de nouveau ma carte du ridicule : "Est-ce que je ferais un bon guide d'après vous ?"

Ils sourient presque tous et admettent qu'ils ne me voient pas en guide de montagne. Seul Andrea ne dit rien. Ça finit par se voir, et tous le regardent.

"Je me suis posé des questions seulement quand j'ai trouvé ça", annonce le chef des gardes en sortant la bourse où j'ai accumulé les paiements de Defné. "Sans doute trop peu pour de tels passages, encore que je n'ai aucune idée des prix… mais comme tu es payé directement chez les Gobelins, Dottore, j'ai pensé que c'était beaucoup d'or…"

"Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires !", se récrie Rosabel en se tournant vers son mari comme pour le prendre à témoin. Zeno et Andrea sont de vieux potes – sans doute est-elle vexée d'apprendre les soupçons de cette façon-là.

"Les Aurors voulaient le faire", répond Andrea. Il ne regrette rien.

"Je comprends", j'assure calmement. Les yeux de tous sont sur moi. "Cette bourse, en fait, elle revient à l'Atelier des plantes, mais je n'ai pas… je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de vous en parler.. Je peux aller chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau ?"

Andrea opine. "Viens avec moi, Andrea, je n'ai rien à cacher." Je sors devant ses yeux un peu gênés le registre des potions et nous retournons dans la salle d'attente transformée en pièce à vivre. "Voilà toutes les potions que j'ai vendues à Defné pour l'autre dispensaire où elle travaillait dans le Sud. Il y a la liste, la date, le prix… On a fait ça un peu tous les deux… je sais que j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt mais… En fait, je ne sais même plus pourquoi ça m'a posé problème… Mais bref, cet or vous revient et voilà d'où il vient…"

"Defné aurait dû en parler", commente Rosabel sans trop de surprise. Pourquoi sa loyauté me blesse-t-elle tant à ce moment-là ?

"Et moi aussi. Désolé d'avoir compliqué les choses pour rien", je répète.

Asfodelo, Lucca, Massimo et Andrea échangent des regards bien significatifs selon moi. Cette bourse les a fait gamberger, je dirais.

"C'est la seule chose qui nous a fait douter", confirme Asfodelo en me regardant avec une pointe de gêne. "Surtout que nous avions du mal avec l'idée que tu aurais fait payer", elle rajoute. Massimo opine. Leur confiance me perce le cœur.

"Restait quand même à voir comment il aurait pu faire ça", rajoute Parnassius qui n'a pas dit un mot auparavant. "Sans que quiconque se doute de rien ? Sans que les protections ne signalent quoi que ce soit ? Franchement, moi, je n'y croyais pas."

"Non", résume Lucca. "Tout ça ne collait pas. Nous espérons que ta sœur sera vite en état de nous rendre visite, Kane."

oooooooooo

Voilà, voilà, Iris s'installe en Italie - j'ai eu une review qui imaginait Iris au "calme"... bien vu. Je vous adore d'être aussi complices de mes personnages.

Le suivant s'appelle "les mains liées"... je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais une connexion la semaine prochaine mais j'essairai promis...

Portez vous bien


	26. Les mains liées

**26 | Les mains liées**

Mon retour au dispensaire produit un afflux naturel de petits bobos et de curieux dès l'ouverture le lendemain. C'est bien naturel, j'imagine.  
Même Timandra le pense : "Tu leur as manqué, Dottore".

De fait, même si c'est du courant, ils remplissent ma journée sans trop de pauses qui me permettraient de joindre Venise pour m'enquérir de la santé de ma soeur ou de Defné. Le soir, une fois le dernier patient parti, je sors mes grosses chaussures de marche pour la grande joie de Meninha et la surprise de Timandra.

"Il faut que j'aille prendre des nouvelles de ma soeur", j'explique à la seconde. "J'espère que Fiammetta sera pas trop loin d'elle et me répondra..."

"Il y a plus simple quand même."Je lève les yeux vers mon infirmière. "Si tu demandes, ils te laisseront utiliser les statuettes pour appeler chez elle", elle explique. Pas trop de doute sur qui elle désigne par "ils". "Tu n'auras pas froid, ce sera plus simple pour parler à deux personnes."

Ce sont de bons arguments.

"Tu crois qu'ils me laisseront ?", je vérifie quand même.

"Oui", elle confirme simplement.

Je pèse en silence que, si je descends au village et qu'on me refuse cette connexion, j'en serai quitte pour marcher près de quatre heures aller-retour pour atteindre le lac. Mais si je peux utiliser les statuettes pour conférer avec Iris, ce sera sans doute plus stable et confortable que le miroir. Je pourrais toujours rallonger le retour pour Meninha - surtout que j'aimerais appeler Defné, j'argumente, encore pour moi-même. Je réalise que je peux aussi lui envoyer une plume. Ce sera moins spontané et sympathique mais sans doute plus sûr. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas trop faire ça pour Iris, je n'aurais pas l'occasion de mesurer de visu comment elle se remet.

"Ok , je vais aller voir Asfodelo", je décide donc à haute voix.

"Pas besoin, Dottore. Tu vas à la Maison commune et tu expliques que tu dois parler à quelqu'un qui est chez Fiametta", répond mon infirmière. "Je viens avec toi."

Nous mettons ce plan à exécution sans trop d'autres discussions. Après tout, c'est un infime détour pour rentrer chez elle. À la Maison commune, Furio et un autre homme de sa génération qui ne m'a jamais consulté jouent aux dés.

"Dottore", me salue gravement le premier. Le second se contente d'un signe de tête. Ces deux-là ne faisaient pas partie du comité d'accueil hier soir mais ils n'en pensent certainement pas moins. Pas besoin de légilimancie pour le lire dans leurs yeux.

"Vous allez bien, Monsieur Perruchin ?", je décide de rendre à Furio son ton formel.

"Je ne pensais pas que vous sachiez mon nom, Dottore", constate le vieux garde un poil décontenancé.

"Ce sont les Aurors de Venise qui l'ont mentionné. Ils parlaient de leur rencontre avec Asfodelo, mais je suppose que vous avez le même..."

"Asfodelo n'aurait jamais dû même les recevoir", grogne Furio. "Et peut-être ne pas accepter votre retour", il rajoute plus bas.

"Je ne fais pas partie d'un réseau qui profite du malheur des autres", je soupire. J'imagine que je n'ai pas fini de le répéter. Et de me questionner en secret sur la véracité de cette affirmation : est-ce qu'en aidant Defné je n'ai pas pris place dans quelque chose qui me dépasse profondément ? Defné… combien je donnerais pour la tenir dans mes bras !

"Oui, c'est un peu difficile à imaginer", me concède Furio du bout des lèvres. "Reste que cette histoire est curieuse, vous l'admettrez, Dottore" J'opine sobrement. Il attend que j'en dise plus, je sais attendre mieux que lui. "Pour répondre à votre première question, ma santé ne me cause aucun souci en ce moment", il lâche.

"J'en suis heureux", je réponds. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour en venir au vrai sujet de ma visite. "Je venais voir s'il était possible de contacter ma soeur qui réside en ce moment chez Fiammetta Cimballi."

" Les statuettes servent aux communications importantes", me rabroue le deuxième homme.

"La soeur du Dottore est très malade", s'agace Timandra.

"Ma soeur Iris est Auror et a été blessée en opération", je raconte sans savoir si ça sera un bon ou un mauvais point ou ce qu'ils savent déjà. "Elle est incapable de magie et elle se repose chez Fiammetta. Je dois prendre de ses nouvelles. Si vous ne voulez pas, je monterai au lac et j'utiliserai mon miroir..."

"Ah, c'est ça que vous faites au lac", commente le deuxième homme. La suspicion a ceci de merveilleux qu'elle peut transformer chacun de mes actes, même les plus anodins, en quasi-crimes. Entre la bourse et mes allées et venues, je suis finalement coupable de tout sauf de ce que j'ai effectivement fait, je rumine.

"Le Conseil a donné son accord pour qu'elle vienne dès qu'elle ira mieux", rajoute Timandra sans me laisser confirmer. "Je ne vois pas en quoi il refuserait qu'il lui parle !"

"On ne va pas laisser le Dottore se perdre dans la neige... il pourrait y trouver des réfugiés", décide Furio après un nouveau long silence tendu. Il se lève lentement de sa chaise et nous fait signe de le suivre. En me demandant si je fais bien, je m'exécute, Timandra le visage fermé sur mes talons.

Je connais la pièce - elle fait partie des lieux où se réfugient les non garous pendant la pleine lune. Furio va droit vers un haut meuble en pin et l'ouvre sur une série de statuettes. Il en choisit quatre. Il me semble que ce sont les mêmes que lorsque j'ai été appelé pour parler avec mon père, mais comment être sûr ? Elles sont toutes en métal avec un vêtement en tissu dont j'ai dû mal à distinguer les différences à part la couleur. Combien y en a-t-il en tout ? Ne devrais-je pas le savoir ? Pendant que je creuse ma mémoire en vain, Furio et son ami disposent les statuettes autour de nous. Ils tirent une potion d'une gourde et en versent un peu au pied de chacune des statuettes. Ils se placent au centre pour tirer leur baguette respective - je dois me retenir de faire de même. Leur incantation est un murmure où il me semble isoler des mots latins ou italiens - quasiment les mêmes - pour cercle et fermeture. Furio clame ensuite d'une voix forte : "Fiametta Rossi Cimballi, moi, Furio Perruchin, je veux te parler.

"Furio ?", questionne bientôt la voix de Fia. Son image arrive juste après. Comme mon père, son visage flotte dans les airs. On ne voit rien de ce qui l'entoure. Est-ce qu'elle-même utilise des statuettes à Venise ou une cheminée ?

"Il Dottore veut te parler", annonce le vieux garde sans aucun effort de sympathie. Je dirais que ces deux là ne s'aiment pas spécialement.

Fia fronce les sourcils puis tente une supposition : "Kane ?"

"Il Dottore", confirme Furio avec componction et un geste pour moi afin que je m'avance. "Il faut que les statuettes te voient", il rajoute avec une certaine supériorité satisfaite. Il faisait moins le malin quand son dos était bloqué.

"Certo", je souffle néanmoins, obéissant et humble. Je peux mesurer dans ses yeux de quand Fia peut me voir à son tour. "Bonsoir Fiametta. Je venais simplement prendre des nouvelles de ma soeur." Son soulagement est visible ; elle s'est attendue à bien pire ou compromettant, visiblement, je réalise avec un pincement de coeur. "Timandra a pensé que je pouvais demander à utiliser les statuettes", je me sens obligé d'expliquer. Peut-être que j'aurais dû rester très loin de ces statuettes.

"Bien sûr, ce sera plus confortable pour tout le monde", m'assure madame Cimballi avec un soulagement évident. Quelques secondes et le visage pâle d'Iris s'affiche à côté d'elle.

"Je n'ai rien fait exploser", elle sourit en guise de bonsoir.

"Heureux de l'entendre", je réponds sur le même ton. "Je vais passer encore deux journées ici et puis je reviendrai te voir. Si tu as été sage, et que les résultats le montrent, on fera un essai", je promets avec le maximum de légèreté possible.

"Ok", accepte Iris avec une humilité résignée qui me fait un peu de peine mais qui me rassure aussi.

"Mais essaie de sortir, de te promener, de voir déjà si physiquement ça va mieux", je conseille. "Mais ne t'éloigne pas toute seule", je rajoute.

"Je suis sortie avec Aporia cet après-midi dans le quartier", elle raconte avec une infime exaspération dans le regard. "Et tes amis Aurors vénitiens semblent continuer à surveiller la maison... Je pense que, si je tombais à l'eau comme une pierre, ils interviendraient - Ils m'ont envoyé une carte me souhaitant un prompt rétablissement, après tout !"

"J'attends que Tiziano rentre", intervient Fiametta avec vigueur, et je me dis que son inquiétude est peut-être dûe à cette surveillance. Il semble que le lieutenant Ingiusto n'ait pas entièrement eu gain de cause. À moins qu'il ne sache pas.

"Ne les braquez pas", je soupire. "Mais sachez qu'un certain lieutenant Ingiusto avait l'air de prendre à coeur vos protestations..."

"Un lieutenant coordinateur ?", vérifie Fiametta. J'opine. "Je transmettrai."

"Je ne sais pas s'il faut réellement leur faire savoir qu'on les a remarqués", intervient Iris pensive.

"Non ?", s'étonne Fia.

"Il ne se passe rien ici qui va les intéresser longtemps - sans parler du temps que ça leur prend. J'imagine que quelqu'un va leur trouver quelque chose de plus urgent à faire sans qu'on intervienne... sans parler du risque qu'ils prennent plus de soin à se planquer et qu'on les manque une prochaine fois", elle développe sans trop de précaution.

L'échange est en anglais, j'essaie de me rassurer, seule Timandra peut comprendre, que je sache, et elle reste impassible derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce que saisissent les deux vieux garous italiens mais je sens leur regard attentif sur moi.

"Dans tous les cas, c'est votre décision, Fia", je coupe court aux réflexions stratégiques. "Je suis désolé des complications. Je viens dès que je peux - sans doute après-demain dans la soirée."

Fia me semble ravaler un commentaire - peut-être pour me rappeler que c'est un peu de ma faute si des Aurors sont en embuscade autour de chez elle. Iris me promet solennellement de suivre mes directives. Ça fait une drôle de moyenne, je décide.

oo

La réponse de Defné à ma plume arrive à l'aurore. Comme un rayon de soleil, je décide avec une certaine excitation.

"Baykuş", elle commence et le surnom me fait immédiatement sourire et fondre comme du beurre au soleil.

"Je... je suis désolée... tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que ça te crée comme problème... n'est pas juste pour toi. Je sais que tu as choisi de m'aider, mais des Aurors qui enquêtent... Merlin, est-ce que ta mère est au courant ?"

Elle soupire plusieurs fois avant de reprendre l'enregistrement. Mon sourire s'est figé.

"N'hésite pas, Kane. Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'assume. Tu n'as pas à me protéger des conséquences de décisions dont tu n'avais aucune part... Le projet continuera sans moi - peut-être même mieux. Imagine qu'on apprenne qu'une des assistantes de Farouk est soupçonnée d'avoir fait passer des gens ! Je devrais peut-être disparaître complètement... ou me rendre... Merlin... ", elle continue. Puis de nouveau, il y a du silence. Des soupirs.

"Après tout ça, je n'ose qu'à peine te dire combien... combien... Merlin... Quand pourrons-nous nous revoir ?"

Une nouvelle interruption me serre le coeur.

"Bref. Farouk va à Paris et à Londres cette semaine, et c'est grâce à toi. Il veut que je l'accompagne malgré... malgré les questions italiennes... J'imagine que toi, tu ne peux pas... d'ailleurs, il vaut mieux pas... certainement pas. Porte toi bien, Kane", elle termine comme on s'enfuit.

Ok, pas réellement un rayon de soleil, je réalise lentement. Je reste stupidement, la plume à la main, planté au milieu de ma chambre, vêtu de mon seul pantalon, à me demander ce que je peux bien lui répondre et lui proposer. C'est comme si un énorme fossé venait de s'ouvrir entre nous. Plus nous aurons des relations, plus le risque augmentera que quelqu'un fasse le lien entre elle et Lo Paradiso. Terrifiant.

Ce sont les aboiements de Meninha qui me sortent de ma transe douloureuse. Timandra entrerait. N'importe qui appartenant à Lo Paradiso entrerait, non ? Je prends au hasard une chemise et je descends en frissonnant jusqu'à la porte. Ma baguette à la main.

"J'ai bien fait de ne pas entrer", estime Livia quand j'ouvre la porte.

"Oh... désolé... C'est le fait même que tu n'entres pas et que Meninha aboie qui m'a mis sur le qui-vive."

"Sans parler de toutes ces histoires de gens qui traverseraient la Réserve sans que nous le sachions", suppose encore la maîtresse des potions de Lo Paradiso en pénétrant dans la salle commune du Dispensaire avec cette odeur de neige froide. Je préfère ne pas commenter. Furio hier et elle maintenant, combien de temps la fiction de mon ignorance tiendra-t-elle ? "Andrea n'en dort plus et est sur le dos des gardes. Il aimerait qu'on repense les défenses de Lo Paradiso - comme si quiconque d'entre nous en était capable !", elle continue toute seule.

"Je ne saurais pas", je confirme en réponse à la question silencieuse dans ses yeux. "Je ne suis ni le briseur de sorts, ni le théoricien, ni l'Auror de la famille."

"Mais tu es celui qui nous soigne... plutôt efficacement", elle rajoute avec un sourire qui me semble sincère.

"Merci", je réponds poliment en me demandant à quel point je peux baisser la garde.

"Je te réveille ?", elle reprend en me détaillant.

"Pas réellement, je m'habillais, mais je n'ai pas encore pris mon café", je reconnais.

"Oh, il faut arranger ça", elle décide avec un entrain tout maternel. "Je ne voudrais pas que ton esprit ne soit pas alerte... Finis de t'habiller, Dottore, et je prépare du café. Nous descendrons ensuite au village."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", je m'inquiète sincèrement.

"Le Conseil a décidé qu'il était sans doute souhaitable que tu en saches plus sur les statuettes", elle annonce avec un grand sourire.

"Non ?", je balbutie proprement sidéré.

"Tu veux réfléchir à comment faire agir les statuettes avec tes nouvelles potions ? C'est le moment", elle explicite avec une certaine excitation, une certaine satisfaction aussi. Elle doit y être pour quelque chose. "Personne n'a idée de ce qui est possible. Mais le Conseil, vu les résultats obtenus par tes potions, accepte de te donner les moyens d'y réfléchir..."

"C'est un grand honneur", je tente.

"Je suis heureuse que tu le prennes comme cela", elle sourit. "Va, je t'attends."

Quand je redescends habillé, Timandra est arrivée et positivement excitée par la décision du Conseil. On boit tous les trois un café debout. J'y trempe quelques biscotti puis Livia et moi redescendons au village. Meninha gémit quand je la laisse au dispensaire.

À la maison commune, Asfodelo, Massimo et Andrea nous attendent, assez solennels mais pas suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter toute cette confiance ? Ils se regardent tous et finalement c'est encore Livia qui parle pour eux tous.

"Nous savons à la fois beaucoup de choses et très peu concernant les statuettes. Très peu d'entre nous ont des bases de magie théorique. Quelqu'un comme ton frère Cyrus estime d'ailleurs que ça nous rend plus proches de la magie des statuettes, si je comprends bien ses écrits", elle commence en s'appuyant à la lourde table en bois autour de laquelle nous nous sommes installés. Le grand placard contenant les statuettes est dans mon dos. "Tiziano Cimballi depuis des années veut mener des expériences avec nous, et nous refusons... Nous ne pensons pas réellement qu'il cherche à nous utiliser, mais... il est assez clair pour nous qu'il ne pense pas avant tout aux intérêts de Lo Paradiso. Il n'a pas de réel projet positif au-delà du fait de comprendre et apprendre à maîtriser la puissance qu'elles représentent. Nous avons noté d'ailleurs qu'aucun de tes frères au cours des années n'a fait de propositions équivalentes."

" Ça nous a même confortés", indique Massimo.

"Mais toi, Kane, tu nous as fait une proposition concrète, en lien avec ton travail ici, avec ce que tu accomplis aussi parmi nous. C'est très différent", complète Asfodelo. "Nous n'avons aucune idée de si tu es capable de mener ça à bien mais tu nous as déjà surpris et en bien..."

"Je... je ne sais pas non plus", je reconnais.

"Non, ce sera donc une recherche commune", estime Livia.

"Évidemment", je balbutie.

"Il nous faut quand même des gages", intervient Andrea, assez froid.

"Nous allions y venir", répond Livia. "Kane... nous avons besoin de ta parole... inviolable."

"Un serment sorcier ?", je m'inquiète. Depuis que j'ai cinq ans sans doute, on me met en garde contre les serments inviolables après tout.

"Oui", elle répond en soutenant mon regard. "Nous avons besoin que tu jures de garder le secret sur ce que tu vas apprendre, que tu ne révèles rien à personne sans notre autorisation expresse."

Je prends le temps de réfléchir à cette exigence. Au-delà de mon instinct premier qui me dirait de fuir très loin, très vite, j'en comprends le fond, la rationalité, mais il me vient une objection de logique.

"C'est assez difficile d'imaginer développer quoi que ce soit de... fonctionnel sans que j'en discute avec les maîtres des potions qui nous ont aidés jusqu'ici. Je pourrais ne pas tout leur dire, mais il y aura des choses qui devront l'être", j'objecte lentement. "Par ailleurs... si jamais nous arrivions à un quelconque résultat... il se peut qu'un jour, je parte", je reprends. "Je ne serai sans doute pas toute ma vie ici... d'autres médecins ou infirmières viendront... Ne pas transmettre... c'est foutre en l'air ce que nous aurons accompli"

Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'ils ont envisagées. Ça se voit sans peine. Ils se consultent longuement du regard sans que personne n'ose reprendre la parole. C'est finalement Asfodelo qui reprend le flambeau.

"Comment formulerais-tu cela ?"

De nouveau, j'ai l'envie de tout laisser tomber. De me lever, de les remercier, de partir et de... oui, retrouver Defné. J'imagine un instant la serrer dans mes bras. Mais quoi alors ? Plus aucun médecin ici ? Plus de potions adaptées ? Aucun essai d'utiliser les statuettes ? Tout foutre en l'air, ai-je dit ?

"Je... je pourrais m'engager à... à mener des recherches transparentes, vous laissant accès à tout ce que je pourrais trouver ; à vous expliquer toutes mes idées et mes conclusions ; à ne rien publier seul et sans votre avis et accord ; à ne transmettre qu'à des gens qui se seraient eux-aussi engagés à maintenir ces recherches privées, et sans dépasser ce que je pense être le minimum. Je pense qu'il ne faut rien promettre qui empêcherait de transmettre à quelqu'un qui reprendrait mon poste..."

"Tu penses déjà à nous quitter, Dottore ?", questionne Andrea.

Je hausse les épaules.

"Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Je ne partirai jamais sans que mon successeur soit désigné et prêt à reprendre mes dossiers, nos recherches... je peux jurer ça aussi si ça aide", je rajoute. Gryffondor et sincère ? Sans doute. Defné ? Defné ne laisserait pas ses malades non plus.

"Ne jurons pas à tort et à travers", intervient Massimo. "Je sais que ces serments sont... dangereux. Nous demandons ta... discrétion et ta coopération ouverte. Si tes mots disent ça, ça me va."

Un après l'autre, les garous opinent gravement. Il se me reste plus qu'à m'exécuter.

"Qui sera l'enchaîneur ?", je questionne avec nervosité.

"Livia est la seule à... connaître la procédure", indique Massimo. "Et Asfodelo représentera le conseil", il rajoute.

Les deux femmes se lèvent et je les imite. On se prend le bras, Asfodelo et moi, et Livia vient se placer à côté de nous, la baguette à la main. Andrea et Massimo se placent côte à côte devant le meuble qui contient les statuettes. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire.

"Asfodelo, tu proposeras le serment, phrase après phrase. Kane s'engagera à chaque phrase. Il peut proposer une reformulation que tu devras répéter si tu l'acceptes. Je lancerai le sortilège après chacun de ses engagements."

Asfodelo et moi nous contentons d'opiner à ce rappel. Livia sort sa baguette et la pointe sur nos deux mains liées.

"Kane Lupin, est-ce que tu t'engages à utiliser tout ce que nous allons t'apprendre sur les statuettes pour le bien de cette communauté ?", questionne Asfodelo ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

C'est une question qui ne me paraît pas nécessaire mais je peux comprendre qu'elle ait besoin que je le répète.

"Oui", je réponds.

Quand les chaînes de feu magique rouge sortent de la baguette et entourent nos mains, je ressens comme une espèce de morsure. Je viens d'engager ma vie quelque part.

"Est-ce que tu t'engages à partager tout ce que tu pourras découvrir avec nous ?", continue Asfodelo sans me lâcher la main ou les yeux.

"Oui."

"Est-ce que tu t'engages à ne pas chercher à gagner de l'argent avec ce savoir ?", elle questionne encore. L'image de la bourse trouvée par Andrea traverse mon esprit, presque j'en rougirais, mais je sais que je peux jurer cela.

"Oui."

Asfodelo semble réfléchir une seconde avant de reprendre.

"Est-ce que tu t'engages à ne pas diffuser ce que tu auras appris au-delà de ceux qui ont besoin... de comprendre afin de venir en aide à cette communauté ?"

Je pèse sa formulation et décide qu'elle laisse les portes que j'avais exigées ouvertes.

"Oui."

Les yeux d'Asfodelo pour la première fois quitte mes yeux pour se tourner vers Massimo et Andrea. Aucun des deux ne semblent avoir d'autres requêtes. Livia arrivant sans doute à la même interprétation lance le sortilège final ; plus vaste, plus brillant, plus intense, plus mordant. Asfodelo met du temps à lâcher ma main. Quand elle le fait, je remarque que comme moi elle la masse et la secoue. Sans nous laisser du temps pour mesurer ce qui vient de se passer, Livia, elle, a rempoché sa baguette et va ouvrir les portes du placard aux statuettes. Aidée d'Andrea et Massimo, elle les sort et les place sur la table en traquant les traces de poussière sur les vêtements, tous longs, des artefacts.

"Il y a neuf statuettes", commence Livia quand elle a fini de les aligner. "Un prêtre, un astrologue, et un maire - ensemble, ils représentent l'autorité donnée, le savoir acquis et la magie inconnue. La sage-femme, la bonne soeur et la mariée représentent, essentiellement, la féminité, la continuité et la magie pratique. Les trois dernières - le boucher, le maréchal-ferrant et la justice - représentent le principe masculin, la puissance magique ou physique, la transformation matérielle."

J'ai suivi la présentation sans l'interrompre. Les noms des statuettes me disent quelque chose mais je n'avais plus leur nombre en tête. Je crois me rappeler que les travaux de Cyrus - les seuls que j'ai parcourus réellement - se centraient sur les trois statuettes féminines, avec de longs développements sur leurs relations avec les astres et les étoiles. Je n'arrive même pas à faire le lien entre ce que Livia vient de dire et ce dont je me souviens de ces écrits. Et puis, mon esprit a buté sur autre chose.

"Comment la justice qui est une statuette de femme peut être le principe masculin ?"

"Tout homme est né d'une femme et je parlais de leur sens collectif. Il y a d'infinies nuances pour chacune des statuettes et leurs combinaisons. Je ne suis même pas sûre de les connaître toutes, même si ton frère Harry s'est fait un espèce de devoir de me transmettre tout ce qu'il a pu trouver au cours des années..."

L'arrivée de mon grand frère dans la conversation finit de me déstabiliser au point que je décide de ne pas trop y donner suite. Livia sort du placard en pin un épais dossier d'où s'échappe des feuillets.

"Tout est là. Classé par statuette. Tout ce qu'on m'a transmis ; tout ce que j'ai observé toutes ces années. À la fois beaucoup et pas grand-chose", elle commente. "À chaque fois que je tente quelque chose - même ancien - je relis certaines choses."

J'opine que je la suis. C'est étonnant, un peu intimidant, ce dialogue avec témoins. Mais c'est trop intéressant sur le fond.

"Toi, tu veux qu'on réfléchisse à de nouvelles choses..."

"...à ce que les statuettes pourraient pour que la prise d'une potion tue-loup arrangée ou non soit mieux tolérée", je précise. C'est toujours important de délimiter son champ de recherche. Livia opine.

"Oui, c'est une idée... c'est la nature de l'idée qui nous a décidés", elle livre. "Reste que sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop par quoi commencer. L'usage le plus proche que nous connaissons, c'est comment réduire l'effet de la pleine lune sur les femmes lycanthropes enceintes".

Je note le choix de vocabulaire - pas celui qui a cours d'habitude à Lo Paradiso ou dans les milieux garous, mais celui du monde qui méprise Lo Paradiso comme les garous. Livia fouille dans son dossier et sort des feuillets qu'elle fait glisser vers moi. "Je ne sais pas si c'est un point de départ... Il s'agit de la pleine lune mais est-ce que les potions réduisent l'effet de la Lune ou le transforment ?"

"C'est une bonne question, Livia, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir", je concède en prenant la liasse de documents. Il y a des parchemins en latin, des textes en italien qui doivent correspondre aux notes de la maîtresse des potions de Lo Paradiso, un en allemand. Certains sont agrémentés de schémas. Ça demanderait un temps d'immersion "J'imagine que rien ne peut sortir d'ici ?"

Les garous du Conseil se regardent quelques secondes, puis Livia répond : "On préférerait que non... Tu peux venir lire ça ici... non ? C'est ce que je fais, moi."

J'inspire et réfléchis à la proposition.

"Je comprends. Reste que si je commence là maintenant, je laisse Timandra seule et je crois que ce n'est pas juste pour elle. Je propose de passer du temps chaque soir, après le dîner. Me pénétrer de tout ça. Réfléchir à des questions, à comment on peut s'y prendre, tout ça..."

"C'est ta recherche, Kane", estime Livia avec philosophie. "Nous demandons juste de savoir ce que tu fais, ce que tu imagines..."

"J'ai fait le serment", je lui rappelle.

oo

Une soirée sur les documents ne m'apporte pas de sérieuses illuminations - à peine une confirmation de mon incompréhension de l'allemand et l'envie de remercier mon père d'avoir exigé que je sache le latin. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette connaissance m'est utile - globalement, il ne doit y avoir dans la famille que Iris qui ne voit pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'est embarrassée à apprendre autant de déclinaisons et d'exceptions. Cette unanimité impressionne toujours les neveux quand ils cherchent à échapper à leurs devoirs, je crois.

Cette première soirée me permet juste de comprendre plus précisément le processus : l'exposition progressive aux statuettes, d'abord que les féminines puis, petit à petit, le Maréchal-ferrant et l'Astrologue. Dans les notes de Livia, il y a des remarques sur le positionnement du corps de le femme enceinte et des statuettes ; des considérations sur l'heure et le cycle lunaire ; la recette d'une potion d'accompagnement à base d'alchemille et de verveine. Des savoirs pratiques ; aucune théorie. La théorie est à construire. Suis-je à la hauteur d'une telle tâche ? Qu'est-ce que je peux tirer de ça pour les potions tue-loup ? Ces deux questions et leurs centaines d'avatar me suivent partout dans toutes mes activités le lendemain. Elles m'accompagnent quand je prends le chemin de Venise en fin d'après-midi, Meninha sur mes talons cette fois.

Toute la famille de Tiziano et Fiametta est contente de me voir revenir. Les enfants se jettent sur ma petite chienne qui a bien supporté cette fois le transplanage et est moins étonnée par le contexte urbain. Elle se laisse carrément faire par les enfants Cimballi et me laisse m'éloigner sans trop gémir. Quand je m'enferme avec Iris pour une auscultation tranquille, ma jumelle me montre de sa fenêtre la terrasse de la maison d'en face où se cache Brunetti ou Malaspina quand ils viennent les observer.

"Pas de requête auprès du Lieutenant Coordinateur ?", je vérifie.

"Non. Je les ai convaincus qu'il valait mieux savoir comment ils nous surveillaient", elle confirme.

"Ça t'occupe de les surveiller eux", je m'amuse.

"Et sans aucune magie", elle promet. "Sinon, je lis les journaux", elle rajoute en sortant une collection de publications magiques en différentes langues. Il y a des marques pages qui ne trompent pas sur l'ingénuité de l'activité - mais Iris n'a jamais été une ingénue.

Je ne cherche pas à cacher mon intérêt et je suis content de constater que Brunissande semble avoir tenu parole et mis son cousin Florimond, chroniqueur assez populaire en France, sur la promotion de la cause de Farouk As-Saqqâr. D'article en article, il détaille pourquoi il faut une action spéciale en faveur des réfugiés magiques qui ne peuvent pas toujours se débrouiller seuls pour se faire connaître des autorités ; pourquoi la situation syrienne mérite une action immédiate ; et pourquoi la proposition de Farouk As-Saqqâr et ses amis est une réponse que le gouvernement magique français doit soutenir. Il rencontre une opposition assez diffuse, comme si personne n'avait anticipé à ce stade que quelqu'un tiendrait une défense aussi construite.

Les journaux britanniques reprennent le débat avec un ou deux jours de décalage. Essentiellement, ils se réjouissent de souligner que Londres n'est pas en retard puisque Albus Dumbledore doit incessamment rencontrer Farouk que l'opinion publique semble avoir à la bonne. La Gazzetta italienne semble suivre l'enthousiasme et se demande quand le Conseil magique romain va sortir de sa position attentiste. Je vérifie un peu compulsivement mais, dans aucune langue, on ne parle de Lupin, ni même de Mãe.

"Paris, Londres, Rome", souligne Iris quand elle estime que je me suis fait une idée. "Tu y es pour quelque chose ?"

"Je ne suis pas le seul", je décide de formuler.

Elle écarquille les yeux : "Quand même... tu as appelé Grand-père ?"

"Je lui... ai fait rencontrer Defné", j'avoue. J'imagine qu'elle finirait par le savoir.

"Je comprends mieux ta confession aux parents de l'autre soir", elle commente. "Sur le coup, je ne voyais pas tellement la raison... Mãe est au courant à quel point ?"

"Plus que toi, moins que Harry", je résume avec fatalisme. Je lui dois sans doute cette conversation.

"Je suis jalouse", conclut Iris avec un immense sourire. "Jamais j'ai réussi à t'intéresser à une cause comme celle-là ! Je veux la rencontrer !"

"Ça va être compliqué", je botte en touche. "Bon, comment tu vas ?"

"Je rêve ou tu me dis non ?"

"Tu rêves. Je te dis : pas très pratique dans un futur proche; surtout tant que tu ne pourras pas transplaner, donc concentrons-nous sur ta santé."

"Merci pour les sous-titres", ironise ma jumelle, mais j'ai sorti mon pendule et elle soupire mais se tait.

"C'est mieux", je conclus en rangeant mon instrument. "Ton aura est plus équilibrée et la projection commence à ressembler à quelque chose... Ça reste néanmoins très infrastasé pour un sorcier adulte et éduqué, sans parler d'une Auror."

J'affronte son regard et je vois qu'elle s'y attendait.

"Je me sens encore... tellement fatiguée, pourtant je dors près de onze heures par jour !"

"Très bien. Du repos, du repos, et encore du repos", je commente avec toute la légèreté que je peux réunir. Je compatis mais je ne peux rien de plus pour elle - être la jumelle d'un médico-mage n'accélère jamais l'efficacité d'un traitement. "Si ce n'était pas aussi équilibré, je m'inquiéterais mais je pense sincèrement que ta guérison est en bonne voie. Elle va s'accélérer et et devrais te sentir vraiment mieux, physiquement et magiquement. Je dirais encore deux à trois jours de mou puis tu devrais sentir la différence... Sam vient te rejoindre quand ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore", elle soupire. "Mais tu crois que... Merlin, j'ai tellement peur que tu me dises non..."

"Hum, ce que je vois me permets de te proposer de faire des essais... genre après le dîner et genre faciles", je précise. "Je dois repartir à l'aube... autant le faire ce soir, et tu dormiras demain matin."

Ma jumelle ravale sa joie comme sa nervosité à l'idée du test et me suit jusqu'au salon des Cimballi. On passe un dîner assez détendu qui me montre que mes protégés sont bien à leur place chez Fiammetta. Téo raconte les cours collectifs qu'il fréquente et il me semble que ça ne se passe pas aussi mal qu'il le craignait - il a des camarades et personne ne l'a encore réellement attaqué sur sa lycanthropie ; Aporia parle d'un certain Mattia suffisamment longtemps et en détails pour que je décide que son adaptation à Venise est en bonne voie. Elle se retire ensuite avec les plus grands des enfants Cimballi présents au dîner alors que Fiametta aide Teo à étudier sa botanique.

Je demande à Tiziano de m'assister pendant les essais d'Iris - "Quoi de mieux qu'un briseur de sorts pour limiter des dégâts ?" - et il accepte avec simplicité. "Je vais me concentrer sur l'aura d'Iris", je précise quand on s'est enfermés tous les trois dans une salle qu'il utilise pour son travail. Hormis le plafond peint comme dans les autres pièces et le magnifique plancher de cyprès, il n'y a rien de grande valeur. Une table de travail, des chaises. Je fais asseoir ma soeur. "On va y aller progressivement et on peut espérer un certain contrôle mais... reste sur tes gardes." Tiziano opine, sort sa baguette, et va s'appuyer contre un mur. "Bon, Iris.. déjà, on va voir ce que dit ta baguette..."

A ma demande, ma jumelle l'a rangée dans un étui avant même de quitter Londres, l'a enfouie dans ses bagages et a promis de ne pas la toucher. Elle la sort lentement, presque avec appréhension. J'étais là quand elle l'a eue. Je lui ai toujours vu à la main. J'essaie d'avoir un sourire encourageant. Je me rappelle du regard amusé de nos parents quand nous nous étions étonnés que le bois soit le même mais pas le coeur. Je me contente d'un signe de tête, et elle s'en saisit avec une infime inspiration. Rien ne se passe : ni explosion ni air déplacé, ni grimaces sur le visage de ma soeur

"Bon signe", je commente. "Ce que tu veux... mais franchement, un lumos m'ira... je veux voir ce que fait ton aura si tu cherches à la mobiliser ; je me fiche du résultat... Ça ne présume en rien de ce que tu peux réellement faire - c'est clair ?"

"Un Lumos", elle accepte avec une résignation qui me fait un peu de peine. "A haute voix ?", elle questionne avec humilité.

"Ce qui te vient, Iris. Juste concentrée et sans jugement. Pas éparpillée sur les implications, pas terrorisée à l'idée de ne pas y arriver - le meilleur moyen que ça ait lieu", je précise.

Elle acquiesce sobrement et jette un regard un peu gêné pour Tizzi qui lui fait un sourire de grand frère par procuration. Puis elle ferme les yeux, assez longtemps, et je comprends qu'elle prend mon conseil au sérieux. Je lève mon pendule. Sans surprise, la partie de projection se développe sous mes yeux - ceux aussi de Tiziano qui a bien l'air de comprendre ce qu'il voit. J'aimerais qu'il s'occupe davantage de la sécurité dans cette pièce mais je ne me sens pas de lui dire.

"Lumos", articule très bas Iris, en ouvrant les yeux, et la lueur sort assez proprement de sa baguette. Le halo est assez conséquent mais s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes. "J'ai senti qu'il allait se déformer", elle grimace.

"Excellent", je juge. "La stase a crû quand tu as jeté le sort sans latéralisation ni déséquilibre en termes de composition. Le sort ne t'a pas échappé. Juste une question d'endurance. Essayons autre chose. Un déplacement", je propose.

Iris n'ose pas se réjouir verbalement. Elle regarde autour d'elle, et Tiziano lui fournit aimablement une petite boîte légère qu'il a pris dans un placard avant de se reculer.

"Pose-la sur mon genou", je propose. "Soulève-la."

Iris ferme de nouveau les yeux mais moins nerveusement, moins longtemps. Elle ne prononce pas le sort et pointe la baguette. La boite se soulève d'une trentaine de centimètres, sans à-coups, sans tremblements.

"Nickel", je la félicite. Elle ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi. La stase a crû de nouveau, davantage. La projection est nette. "Est-ce que tu te sens de l'envoyer vers Tiziano ?"

Iris ne répond pas mais cligne des yeux. La boite s'élance avec des à-coups marqués vers le briseur de sorts qui tend la main. La boite y tombe un peu brusquement et Iris baisse le bras.

"Je crois que j'ai jamais autant galéré pour faire ça..", elle marmonne et passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Je ne commente pas. Je sais que je l'ai sans doute suffisamment mise à l'épreuve. Je regarde ce que pense mon pendule : la stase s'est dégonflée, mais son niveau reste supérieur à avant les essais. Il est sans doute plus que préférable de s'arrêter sur ces résultats positifs.

"Moi, je dis qu'on est réellement sur la bonne pente", je commente finalement. "Pas d'incident. Pas d'échec. Crois-moi, je m'attendais carrément à pire." Iris me regarde et se convainc que je dis la vérité. "Je propose qu'on s'arrête là. L'idée c'est de reprendre doucement. Ça va se réveiller", je lui promets. "Physiquement, ce serait bien que tu marches davantage, voire que tu essaies de courir... pas seule, hein ?"

"Oui, Docteur", elle accepte avec une ironie tranquille.

"Continuer à pratiquer ?", questionne obligeamment Tiziano - et je suis sûr que Iris est ravie que la question ne vienne pas d'elle. "Pas seule, évidemment", il rajoute avec un clin d'oeil.

"J'ai l'impression d'abuser", je soupire.

"Kane, tu ne peux pas faire davantage", il s'avance. "J'imagine qu'il vaut mieux de la répétition. Quelques exercices tous les jours..."

"Effectivement, c'est ce qui serait le mieux."

"Alors nous trouverons du temps, une à deux fois par jour. Samuel va bientôt nous rejoindre, n'est-ce pas. C'est en attendant."

"Et je vais revenir. Disons dans deux jours. Sauf urgence là-haut", je rajoute.

La porte s'entrouvre alors sur Fiametta.

"J'apporte du chocolat", elle annonce avec un sourire. Un plateau vole en effet derrière elle avec une chocolatière et des tasses. "Parfait pour renforcer la magie. Ça s'est bien passé ?"

"Mieux que j'espérais", je répète alors que nous nous installons autour du chocolat.

"C'est l'effet Kane. Il paraît que la santé générale est en pleine expansion, là-haut", sourit Tiziano. "Très bien l'affaire des potions. Ça leur apprend à faire confiance à une expertise extérieure."

"Ce n'est pas faux", je souris.

"Qui sait un jour, ils accepteront de parler de statuettes !"

"Je crois que ça vient, non ?", intervient un poil nerveusement peut-être Fiametta. "Je viens d'avoir Livia et elle m'a dit. Tu es content, Kane ?"

Je ne sais d'abord pas quoi répondre parce que je sens que la vérité ne va pas plaire à Tiziano. Il me semble que Fia en est consciente et croise les doigts. De fait, lentement, au fur et à mesure que les hypothèses se confirment dans son esprit, le regard du briseur de sort s'assombrit. Celui d'Iris reste complètement perdu.

"Le Conseil a accepté que Livia et moi menions des recherches sur l'utilisation des statuettes pour l'optimisation des potions... disons Tue-Loup pour faire court", je réponds aux deux.

"Les statuettes... comme les statuettes ?", vérifie Iris.

J'acquiesce mais mes yeux sont sur Tiziano : "Honnêtement, on vient juste d'avoir l'autorisation. On n'a encore rien tenté."

"L'optimisation des potions ? Malin", juge assez froidement Tiziano.

"Le Conseil juge sur pièces", tente sa femme.

"Ils ne m'ont jamais laissé une seule chance de leur être utile. A part en or et en influence politique !", il lui oppose.

Fia soupire et semble relativement prête à jeter l'éponge. Moi, je mesure la déception de Tiziano mais je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il a pu faire pour rester en suspicion auprès de gens comme Asfodelo et Massimo. Est-ce que je dois lui opposer l'opinion de son ami Harry sur ce point ? Il me semble que mon frère anticipait que Tiziano n'était pas près d'avoir l'autorisation de faire des recherches. Sans doute pas.

"Et, quel est votre plan d'attaque ?", il me questionne directement. Il se veut poli et badin mais sa tension est claire.

"On en est à y réfléchir", je répète.

"Livia et toi ? Et c'est tout ?", il vérifie. Je sens bien qu'il retient de proposer sa participation.

"Pour l'instant, c'est le cas", je reconnais. "J'ai négocié qu'on puisse discuter avec les maîtres des potions et éventuellement former du personnel médical qui viendrait nous rejoindre", je précise lentement avec une certaine fierté. Après tout, ce n'était pas gagné qu'ils acceptent.

"Négocier ?", il relève avec une surprise qu'il me paraît difficile de feindre. "Et Harry qui te disait pas intéressé ni par la théorie, ni par la recherche, ni tant que cela par les garous ! Sans parler de ta soi-disant incapacité à mener à bien une quelconque pétition !"

Ça fait presque rire Iris cette présentation. Reste que ça m'agace pas mal qu'on me croie si empoté.

"Oui, j'ai négocié les termes du serment inviolable...", j'explique donc avec une certaine raideur.

"Du quoi ?!", il me coupe. Fia et Iris me dévisagent soudain comme si...Merde, j'ai mordu personne !

"Nous parlons de savoirs qu'ils défendent jalousement. Je me suis juste engagé à maintenir cette confidentialité - selon des termes que j'ai négociés", j'argumente en faisant de mon mieux pour être calme et professionnel.

Fia opine furtivement, et Iris a l'air de réserver son alarme pour la suite. Mais Tiziano, lui, ne semble pas une seconde rassuré ou plus compréhensif.

"Tu t'es lié les mains, volontairement et pour toujours, Kane ! Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle", il s'échauffe pas loin de s'étouffer dans la colère. "Tu... tu serais mon fils ou mon frère..." Les mots pour préciser sa menace semblent lui manquer, et il quitte la pièce dans un claquement de portes qui fait vibrer jusqu'aux fondations de la maison.

oooooooooooooo

 **Voilà, voilà. Assez contente d'avoir utilisé ce sort. Kane doit faire un pas de plus dans la défense de ses choix. Le suivant s'appelle "Donner et recevoir" et va nous ramener à Lo Paradiso. Merci aux sept reviewers, merci aux patients, j'ai eu des ennuis numériques en cascade. J'espère que vous allez tous bien**


	27. Donner et recevoir

**27 | Donner et recevoir**

Fia sort sur les talons de son mari en marmonnant des excuses, abandonnant même son plateau avec ses tasses de chocolat à moitié bues et oubliant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

"Merlin", je soupire, terrassé par une espèce de culpabilité mêlée d'impuissance.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il y aurait eu une bonne façon de lui apprendre que Lo Paradiso te permettait ce qu'ils lui ont toujours refusé. C'est sans doute ce qu'a pensé Fiametta", analyse ma soeur avec bien plus de distance que je ne sais en réunir.

"Harry va me tuer", je lâche sombrement. "A part empoisonner Ron, je ne vois pas tellement ce que j'aurais pu faire de pire." Le silence pensif d'Iris ne fait rien pour me rassurer. "Je devrais l'appeler tout de suite", je décide nerveusement.

"Pour quoi faire ?", s'interroge ma jumelle avec le même détachement que précédemment. "Tu ne sais même pas si Tiziano va aller se plaindre... et encore moins ce que Harry en pensera ! Sur le fond", elle insiste quand je lui lance un regard interdit.

Je prends le temps d'inspirer et de souffler plusieurs fois pour considérer l'idée. Qu'est-ce que je sais de la position de Harry sur les statuettes ?

"A Noël, il m'a conseillé de ne pas chercher à... promouvoir l'idée que Tiziano devait travailler sur les statuettes", je réalise lentement. "Et depuis, j'ai appris que Harry leur a régulièrement envoyé des notes de lecture et des documents sur les statuettes .. sans rien obtenir en échange d'ailleurs, à moins qu'il n'ait rien demandé... ou qu'il ait refusé..."

"Tu vois ! On ne sait pas grand-chose sur leur relation aux statuettes ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher en la matière, Kane. Il sera toujours temps de dire à Harry que tu es désolé de la réaction de son ami mais pas responsable de grand-chose", elle estime.

"Tu as sans doute raison", je soupire envieux, pas pour la première fois, de son sang-froid.

"Et je suis d'avis qu'on ne reste pas là. J'ai un médecin qui veut que je me couche tôt", elle indique en s'étirant. Il y a de nouveau des débuts de cernes sous ses yeux.

"Oh, oui ! Je voulais te proposer un soin avant que tu dormes... un truc de visualisation et de canalisation... en plus ça devrait t'endormir."

Iris me regarde avec un grand sourire : "Comment je refuserais ça ?"

On traverse l'immense maison Cimballi, plongée dans un silence surnaturel, comme si toute la maison, jusqu'aux plinthes et aux tableaux, retenait son souffle dans l'attente de la fin de l'ire du maître des lieux. Vu ce que je sais des maisons magiques, c'est sans doute assez vrai. Ça me donne presque la nostalgie de mon dispensaire de pierres perdu dans un alpage couvert de neige.

Le feu brûle dans l'âtre de la chambre d'Iris, sans doute une courtoisie d'Aporia, comme une sorte de fanal rassurant. Quand je propose à Iris de s'allonger et de simplement me laisser faire, elle s'exécute. Ce n'est pas totalement sans précédent, mais vu combien j'ai dû argumenter pour lui faire accepter mon diagnostic jusqu'à présent, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en rire - surpris d'en être capable.

"Quoi ?", elle fait mine de s'étonner.

"Tu sais quoi", je réponds avec un air entendu.

"Et tu as besoin que je le dise à haute voix ?"

"J'avoue que je serais curieux de voir comment tu le formulerais !", je souris.

"Tu es mon médecin, mon frère et mon jumeau, Kane", elle commence en faisant semblant d'avoir dû se forcer à le faire. "Je sais que j'ai tendance à la ramener et à décider pour les autres mais je te fais confiance - totalement confiance, Kane. Hier comme aujourd'hui ? Content ?"

Je reste un peu bêtement planté là quelques secondes.

"Hé, je croyais que l'oniromancie demandait pas mal de confiance en soi... Tu ne vas pas me foutre en l'air plus que je ne le suis déjà ?", elle s'agace presque. Il y a toujours du jeu, mais il y a aussi de la crainte.

"J'ai déjà pratiqué en bien plus mauvaise forme psychologique", j'indique un peu sèchement. "En pleine rupture avec Eolynn, par exemple"

Elle considère l'argument, acquiesce et recommence à s'allonger sur le lit.

"Vous vous êtes vus, elle m'a dit", elle souffle assez bas.

"On a même réussi à prendre une bière ensemble", je confirme.

"Tu regrettes ?"

"De m'être fait larguer ? Non."

"A cause des yeux verts ?"

"Non, ou pas seulement. Au risque de me répéter, mon éventuelle relation avec Defné est... trop jeune pour qu'on puisse même parler de relation", j'insiste. "Non, je suis content d'avoir découvert que j'étais sans doute plus solide que je ne le pensais... et que si c'était aussi compliqué avec Eolynn, c'était peut-être aussi parce que... on n'était pas fait pour construire nos avenirs ensemble."

En parlant, j'ai enlevé mes chaussures pour m'installer à côté d'elle sur le lit. Je frotte mes mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer et je sors ma baguette. Iris me regarde faire et souffle : "Avant... avant que tu commences - quoi que tu veuilles faire, je voulais dire : merci... pour Sam, merci."

Je me contente d'opiner. Puis je sens que ça ne suffira pas.

"Il se rendait beaucoup trop coupable de ton état." C'est son tour de donner un assentiment muet. "Un peu comme l'autre fois, je vais venir à toi, mentalement, sous la forme de mon animagus..."

"Baykuş", elle lâche. Je suis un peu étonné qu'elle s'en souvienne.

"C'est le mot turc pour chouette", je précise.

"Oh", elle comprend, puis elle questionne avec curiosité : "Et elle ?"

"Un renard... comme toi", je réponds préférant prévenir toute interprétation sauvage.

"Il a un nom ?"

J'hésite et je cède dans un souffle : "Tilki - c'est le mot pour renard"

"Joli !", elle s'exclame avec une expression une peu envieuse qui la rajeunit étonnamment.

"Iris, il est déjà tard, et je veux juste conduire ta magie vers son coeur, ça l'aidera à se reconstituer de manière naturelle pendant ton sommeil... Ce n'est pas obligatoirement très long, mais..."

"Juste", elle se marre en fermant les yeux. "Je suis tout à toi, docteur Baykuş."

oo

Je repars de Venise sans avoir revu Tiziano. Fiametta me dit de ne pas trop m'inquiéter mais sans donner aucune autre indication sur son état d'esprit ou l'état de ses relations avec son époux. Harry ne m'a pas appelé, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir, malgré l'avis de ma jumelle selon qui "Harry a sans doute mieux à faire !" Le dernier examen d'Iris est plutôt encourageant, mais je lui répète qu'elle doit être patiente et se promener et se reposer beaucoup. Elle lève à peine les yeux au ciel.

Je reprends donc le chemin de Lo Paradiso, le coeur divisé entre ma satisfaction de voir Iris aller mieux et mon inquiétude d'avoir irrémédiablement cassé quelque chose entre moi et les Cimballi à cause de ces fichues statuettes. Est-ce que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ? Est-ce que je n'aurais pas mieux fait de suivre mon coeur et de rejoindre Defné et de laisser d'autres plus compétents, plus ambitieux, se coltiner l'utilisation des statuettes et même ces fichues potions ?

Je viens de commencer à marcher en direction de la Réserve quand mon miroir vibre et je vois le visage inquiet de Zeno.

"Kane ? Je t'appelle de la part de Rosabel. Fiorabella - tu vois qui c'est ?"

"Elle est enceinte de sept mois et demi", je récite presque.

"Voilà. Elle a fait une chute... Elle ne l'a dit à personne, et ça fait deux jours qu'elle a des contractions. Aujourd'hui, son mari est venu chercher Rosie. Timandra est avec elle, mais elles se demandent où tu es..."

"Je suis en chemin, Zeno. Je viens de partir du village par la route principale... J'en ai pour quelques heures", je m'alarme en commençant à mesurer l'ampleur du problème.

"Je viens te chercher : j'ai un balai", annonce Zeno. "Continue sur le chemin principal, je te retrouverai."

Faute de meilleure idée, le coeur un peu battant, inquiet du temps perdu, je fais ce qu'il m'a dit de faire : je marche dans la neige dure aussi vite que je peux. Il me vient un moment que j'aurais pu utiliser mon Animagus - comme quand j'étais allé au secours de Catto, laissé sans connaissance dans la neige par Defné. Une fois de plus, je n'y ai pas pensé. Je vais regretter de ne pas savoir comment joindre Zeno quand je réalise que me transformer serait entamé mes réserves magiques alors que j'ai devant moi sans doute des soins longs et difficiles. Je continue jusqu'au moment où j'entends le balai dans les airs. Zeno s'arrête en vol stationnaire juste devant moi.

"Beau balai !", je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer. Je ne savais même pas que quiconque ait eu un balai - encore moins un Bombe bleu rutilant.

"C'est ton frère, Harry, qui me l'a offert", indique Zeno avec une certaine satisfaction, je dirais. De nouveau, tout ce que je ne sais pas sur Harry, sur Lo Paradiso, me saisit. Sauf que ce n'est certainement pas le moment de creuser. "Tu veux piloter ?", il propose.

"Je vais garder ma magie pour autre chose, et puis j'ai la chienne", j'argumente.

"Comme tu veux, Kane", il répond alors que je me mets derrière lui, Meninha dans les bras.

Le trajet est très rapide - même si Meninha commence par hurler à la mort et manque trois fois de m'échapper pour tomber dans le vide tellement elle se débat. Quand on arrive, j'entends Rosabel intimer à Timandra de virer le futur jeune papa. Quand ce dernier proteste, elle répond : " Si tu ne peux pas les aider, vire de là, Dante ! J'ai assez à faire !"

Zeno me regarde l'air gêné de la virulence de sa femme, et je décide de pousser la porte sans frapper - ça fera peut-être diversion. Ils ont installé une sorte de lit dans la grande pièce, sans doute la chambre est-elle trop étroite pour les soins. Fiorabella a l'air terrassée ; seuls quelques gémissements plutôt réguliers indiquent les contractions, visiblement importantes. Rosabel est penchée sur elle. Dante est planté au milieu de la pièce.

"Dottore !", se réjouit Timandra qui est la première à me voir. Rosie se retourne, et je la rejoins sans attendre.

"How bad ?", je souffle en anglais.

"Elle va accoucher - c'est trop tard pour que j'arrête quoi que ce soit", elle me répond dans la même langue. "Est-ce qu'elle va supporter ? Est-ce que le môme vivra ? J'en sais rien."

Defné... j'implore mentalement. Mais ce n'est pas la voix de Tilki qui me répond mais celle de Susan : "Dans l'urgence, devant des cas complexes voire désespérés, la première règle est de connaître ses limites et de laisser la place à plus compétents s'il y en a. La deuxième règle est de faire de son mieux et d'arrêter de geindre. Geindre n'a jamais soigné personne, et vous avez demandé à être là, n'oubliez jamais."

"Je peux sans doute la soutenir", je réponds donc en sortant mon pendule.

Rosie me cède sa place avec des paroles d'encouragement en italien pour la parturiente. Le bilan n'est pas très bon : arythmie cardiaque, dénutrition, déshydratation, magie totalement résorbée autour des fonctions vitales... urgence absolue.

"Elle vomit tout ce que je tente de lui faire prendre", confirme Rosabel qui a interprété les résultats par dessus mon épaule, j'imagine.

"Ok, je vais la soutenir, et essayer de réguler le cœur puis le système digestif", je soupire en enlevant ma veste. Timandra la prend. Je m'installe près de la tête de Fiorabella et pose mes deux mains sur son crâne. J'entends vaguement Zeno qui convainc le jeune Dante de sortir avec lui, "se remettre la tête à l'endroit".

Je mets du temps à me connecter à la magie de Fiorabella qui est toute entière tournée vers sa survie, sans expérience pour le contact mental que je lui propose et donc relativement sur la défensive. Très progressivement, elle s'ouvre néanmoins - j'ai l'image de pétales dans ma tête - et me laisse la nourrir de l'intérieur. Rassurée par l'effet bénéfique, malgré les contractions et la douleur qui transperce notre lien, elle me laisse réguler son cœur, puis calmer son système digestif.

"Fais la boire", j'arrive à articuler.

Ma voix est désincarnée comme d'habitude dans ces transes profondes. Je continue de veiller sur l'absorption de l'eau sucrée et sa digestion. Ça ne se passe pas si mal alors j'essaie aussi de réduire la prégnance de la douleur, d'induire une transe qui la détache de cette sensation-là. Dans ce calme un peu revenu, je ressens pour la première fois le cœur du bébé, régulier, et sa magie comme une possibilité. C'est assez impressionnant, et il faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par cette expérience nouvelle.

"Dante est revenu, Dottore... il peut s'approcher ?", questionne très doucement Timandra mettant une main sur mon bras.

"Il peut lui prendre la main", j'articule. "Penser à elle, penser qu'elle doit tenir, lui envoyer sa force à elle et au bébé."

Le jeune homme m'obéit et, très vite, je ressens sa présence un peu brouillonne et inquiète mais qui vient nourrir les forces de sa femme. La magie du bébé est, me semble-t-il, très attirée par cette évolution. Mais une flambée de douleur pure vient tout brouiller.

"Kane, le bébé est là, engagé", indique Rosabel en anglais. Il y a une infime tension dans sa voix mais le professionnalisme domine.

"Je sais", je réponds - haletant, je le note.

"Dottore ?", s'alarme Timandra.

"Ce n'est rien... juste la douleur", j'articule. "Je vais tenir..."

"Zeno va derrière Kane, mets tes deux mains sur lui, donne lui ta magie", ordonne Rosie. "Maintenant ! Faut pas qu'il faiblisse ! Il tient la mère et l'enfant par un fil !"

Je sens Dante s'inquiéter à côté de moi, mais Timandra lui murmure de rester concentré, et il lui obéit. Rosie donne des indications à Fiorabella sur comment pousser, comment souffler, comment tenir, et j'ai l'impression que ça se passe aussi bien que possible. Reste le petit coeur du bébé, l'angoisse de cet être que je ressens dans la magie comme une force inquiète, fragile et brute. J'essaie de me connecter davantage à elle... une petite fille, je décide sans savoir comment je le sais... parce que le futur semble sans limite et en même tant directement menacé...

A la différence de sa mère, elle n'a pas peur de ma magie, de son intrusion, mais elle ne sait pas obligatoirement quoi en faire. Je ne peux pas m'appuyer sur les projections de son esprit qui ne connaît que les sensations accumulées par à peine plus que sept mois dans l'utérus de sa mère. Reste le désir de vie, je réalise avec un certain soulagement. Toute forme de vie l'a, c'est un réflexe. Je n'ai jamais mis tout mon soin sur cela cependant. J'ai toujours pu communiquer avec un certain niveau de conscience magique.

J'inspire plusieurs fois pour essayer de me dégager de ma peur de ne pas réussir et pour rouvrir ma propre conscience plus largement à tout ce que je ressens, reçois. La magie brute de cet enfant, son désir de vivre, de croître et dominer son environnement m'échappe d'abord en fait à cause de son ampleur. C'est tellement gros que je ne l'identifie pas comme quelque chose de séparé, d'identifiable. Vient ensuite comme un découragement : comment quelque chose d'aussi gros aurait-il besoin de moi ?

Une nouvelle contraction plus violente réduit cette énorme volonté à une petite chose inquiète. Je me concentre sur elle, je l'appelle, je lui dis combien le dehors va lui convenir et combien il faut qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à ce moment-là.

"Oui !", s'écrie soudain Rosabel alors que la femme hurle une douleur qui manque de me déstabiliser totalement malgré le soutien de Zeno. "Voilà, je l'ai, Fiorabella ! Je l'ai !"

Le soulagement est palpable autour de moi, et je me dis que ça va aller, que le plus dur est derrière nous. Je laisse une partie de ma fatigue s'exprimer, mon corps physique s'affaisser. Mais l'angoisse revient avec le silence qui suit. Le silence de l'enfant.

"Kane !", me secoue Rosabel. "Kane, on a besoin de toi !"

Je me tire de mon abattement avec une difficulté infinie. J'étais prostré sur le sol, je réalise en me levant - Rosabel me tire sur mes pieds.

"Il n'est pas en état", juge Zeno.

"Mais si ! Kane, Merlin, nous lâche pas maintenant", criaille Rosabel. "T'es endurant, t'es puissant, t'es malin..." Elle prend le bébé immobile des bras de Timandra figée et le colle dans les miens.

Je réagis à l'instinct même si la fatigue me fait presque trébucher lorsque je vais jusqu'à la table où repose toujours la mère, partagée entre l'épuisement et la peur, la main dans celle du père, raide comme une statue.

"Aidez-moi", je souffle. "Elle vous connaît, à la différence de nous tous, ici... je l'ai senti, elle vient à vous... appelez-la... avec votre magie", j'indique. "Posez une main sur elle et appelez-la, de toute votre magie..."

"Je ne saurais pas...", commence le jeune Dante, mais Timandra prend sa main avec autorité et lui pose sur le bébé. La mère l'imite, soutenue par Rosabel.

Moi, j'ouvre les couvertures, je cherche le coeur sous les si fragiles côtes et je pointe ma baguette dessus. Le sortilège de stimulation me prend une énergie démesurée qui me rappelle les difficultés de ma jumelle hier encore à réaliser des sortilèges faciles. J'ai pratiqué trop de magie curative profonde, je réalise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas loin de mes limites. C'est terriblement angoissant, parce que toutes les fois précédentes, il y avait quelqu'un - un formateur, un collègue - pour prendre le relai.

"Kane, est-ce que ça t'aide ?", souffle Zeno en venant de nouveau derrière moi et en apposant ses mains.

"Oui", je reconnais avec gratitude. La force tranquille de Zeno n'est pas une vague mais un truc plus calme, plus constant, plus maîtrisé. Ça pallie plutôt bien mes propres variations significatives et inquiétantes. Grâce à lui, j'arrive à me concentrer sur le petit être magique devant moi dont le coeur s'est remis à battre dans un hoquet. Je visualise ses poumons et je les aide à se déployer. Le cri est déchirant mais, plus encore, je sens une force magique hostile à cette violence. Je vais à sa rencontre avec toute la douceur que je peux imaginer et j'essaie de l'apaiser. Comme à chaque autre contact magique précédent, la rencontre est très difficile mais, petit à petit, elle m'accepte, puisant dans ma force et mes réserves sans aucune vergogne, mais je laisse la porte ouverte. Le coeur se stabilise, les poumons se régularisent, les cris s'estompent.

"Magnifique, Kane", juge Rosie en prenant l'enfant et en la plaçant contre le sein de sa mère. La chaleur et l'odeur plaisent à la magie instinctive de l'enfant qui cesse de me vampiriser totalement.

Zeno continue de me tenir, et il fait bien. Timandra glisse une chaise sous moi, je me laisse tomber.

"Désolé", je marmonne en fermant les yeux.

"Pas de raison, Dottore", souffle Timandra. "On a tous senti ce que vous donniez, je crois."

"Dottore... elle.. la petite, elle...", questionne le père très bas.

"Il va falloir la surveiller", je réponds en rouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Il est droit et ne plaide pas pour que je lui mente, je le sens. Il veut savoir. "Elle est très petite, sans réserve aucune, et l'accouchement a été difficile... Je ne peux rien te promettre de mieux que faire de mon mieux."

Dante acquiesce très lentement ; sa main a de nouveau trouvé celle de sa compagne. Je sais que leur vie n'a pas été facile avant Lo Paradiso ; je réalise qu'ils viennent de décider silencieusement d'accepter la nouvelle épreuve que la vie a jeté sur leur route. Ensemble, ils espèrent faire face. Si j'en avais la force, je serais presque jaloux de leur confiance mutuelle. Mais mes réserves sont sacrément entamées. Puisque je leur dois avant tout de l'efficacité, je me tourne vers Rosabel et Timandra :

"On ne peut pas rester là. Faut qu'on soit au dispensaire. Faut des potions et faut que je puisse la surveiller en permanence." Elles opinent. "Faut un traîneau... je ne suis pas en état de les transférer..."

"J'y vais, Kane", annonce Zeno en mettant sa veste.

Le jeune Dante hésite, tenté par l'action, je pense. Son regard croise celui de Fiorabella qui souffle : "Va, Dante. Va, c'est pour elle et pour moi. Je sais."

Ils sortent à grands pas. Les chiens dehors aboient et je reconnais la voix de Meninha.

"Bon, on va vous préparer pour le voyage", décide Rosabel avec cet entrain professionnel inimitable. "Vous nettoyer, vous habiller..."

Timandra et elle s'agitent pour mener ça à bien. Elles fabriquent, avec une longue bande de tissu, un porte bébé pour que la petite soit bien contre la peau de sa mère et elles fouillent la maison pour rassembler des couvertures et des objets de toilette. Je les regarde faire, incapable d'un seul geste. Instinctivement, ma main va à ma médaille puis je l'oblige à retomber : puiser là de la force serait en priver Iris ; pas seulement elle, pour être juste, et j'imagine que Cyrus n'y verrait rien à redire. Ce serait aussi les inquiéter. Impossible. Je me réfugie dans les exercices de récupération qu'on nous a appris à Sainte-Mangouste. Ça aide un peu.

Zeno et Dante reviennent vite avec plusieurs gardes dont Ilario. Ils ont amené un large traîneau et les deux plus fortes mules de Lo Paradiso. Dans un grand élan de vent frais, de bottes enneigées qui frappent le sol en bois, de rires et de vie, ils portent Fiorabella et sa fille et les installent dans les fourrures amoncelées. Je veux les suivre et je me lève mais titube avant de trouver ma veste.

"Faut le porter aussi", décide Timandra avec une autorité certaine. "Il Dottore, il a besoin de repos, il les a ramenées des morts !"

Ça me semble très exagéré, mais l'enthousiasme de Dante et ses potes à me coller dans les fourrures à côté de sa femme et sa fille a raison de mes dernières défenses. On démarre dans un grand brouhaha de cris, de rires, de chiens qui aboient. Meninha n'est pas en reste pour courir derrière le traîneau jusqu'au dispensaire.

oo

La nuit est longue et tendue. On se répartit des gardes avec Rosabel et Timandra. Elles insistent pour que je dorme le premier et que je prenne avant une potion reconstituante. J'accepte l'ordonnance contre leur promesse solennelle de me réveiller au moindre doute. De fait, chacune a l'occasion de venir me secouer pendant sa garde parce que le bébé a une respiration toujours un peu erratique et semble incapable de téter bien qu'elle ait faim. Rosie essaie des techniques sorcières de nutrition pédiatrique qui ne rencontrent pas tout le succès qu'on pourrait espérer mais apaisent quand même un peu la petite.

C'est finalement mon tour d'être de garde, et je m'installe dans la petite chambre aux côtés de Dante. J'ai amené un écritoire et je complète le dossier de Fiorabella et en crée un pour la petite sans oser leur demander s'ils ont choisi un prénom. Seule allongée dans un lit, Fiorabella essaie de se reposer même si le moindre gémissement du bébé la fait sursauter. Elle lui propose à chaque fois son sein avec une constance désespérée qui est quand même payé de quelques succès. Je la bourre de potions reconstituantes et je l'encourage à ne pas perdre espoir. Ni elle ni Dante ne commentent.

Le jour se lève avec des lumières argentées absolument fabuleuses. Zeno nous amène de quoi petit-déjeuner et le jeune Alphaeus pour qu'il embrasse sa mère. Il veut voir le nouveau bébé mais personne ne trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Zeno repart en nous promettant que les cuisines savent qu'elles doivent nous alimenter.

Les premiers patients mettent un certain temps à arriver ; singulièrement peu nombreux alors que j'ai été absent. Je dirais que Zeno a aussi dit qu'il fallait limiter les visites à moins d'être vraiment malades. De fait, les cas qui se présentent sont plutôt assez sérieux ou des visites de contrôle qui étaient déjà prévues. Quand ce n'est que du suivi ou des soins de routine, je délègue à Timandra parce que je sens bien que ma magie peine encore à se reconstituer. Le parallèle avec ma jumelle me saute évidemment une nouvelle fois aux yeux. J'aurais besoin de repos et de détente - je le sais. Je n'ai pas ce luxe, donc je dois me préserver.

Toutes les heures, je visite Fiorabella et sa mère. Malgré une aura magique toujours aussi potentiellement forte, l'enfant semble toujours très faible physiquement, incapable de maintenir sa chaleur et de se nourrir correctement - les deux étant évidemment liés. On décide avec Rosie d'installer des sources de chaleur magique dans la chambrée et, bientôt, c'est une vraie étuve comparé au reste du dispensaire : je dois quasiment me déshabiller pour pouvoir y rester. Mais ça semble quand même profitable à la fillette qui mange plutôt plus, m'informe Rosabel.

Des amies de Dante et Fiorabella se relaient pour nous apporter des plats et prendre des nouvelles. Ils repartent à chaque fois en me remerciant avec une effusion ce qui me fait un peu stupidement rougir. Je sais que j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je sais aussi la fragilité des résultats et qu'il n'y aurait pas fallu de complications obstétriques au-delà des capacités de Rosabel. Sur une inspiration, je finis par m'isoler un quart d'heure et faire un rapport sur la situation par plume à Defné. Sa réponse vient assez vite :

"Kane,

J'imagine que tu doutes, mais à ce que tu me décris vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez. Chaleur, soutien vital, patience. Je sais que c'est difficile et que, dans un grand hôpital, des dispositifs de contrôle et de la technicité te feraient croire que tu maîtrises davantage ce qui se passe... je retire ma formulation : je suis convaincue que ce n'est pas le cas. Fiorabella et sa fille ont de la chance, tu étais là pour leur apporter un soutien profond que je n'aurais jamais pu leur donner. Elles bénéficient de fait d'un niveau de soin que tous les grands hôpitaux magiques n'offrent pas. Rosabel est une bonne sage-femme, et je sais que la mère va se remettre. La petite, j'entends que le risque est là : elle est née trop tôt, l'accouchement a été difficile mais tu t'es battu comme un lion pour elle...

Moi, j'ai bon espoir. Et j'aimerais être à vos côtés - à tes côtés, Kane.

Tiens moi au courant surtout, que mon espoir ait été ou non bien placé...

Si ça t'apporte du réconfort, sache que nos rendez-vous se passent bien. Merci encore au nom de tous...

Je ... je t'embrasse, Kane,

Que nos chemins se recroisent très vite..."

Il me faut une discipline incroyable pour ne pas passer les heures qui suivent à me repasser son message en boucle, analyser les silences comme les mots. Je continue mes soins et mes consultations, notant que Timandra comme Rosabel, quand elles passent dans mon champ de vision, ont toujours l'air épuisées mais plutôt moins angoissées. En fin de journée quand j'ai fini ma paperasse, Fiorabella est en train de donner le sein à sa fille devant un Dante qui a l'air de retenir son souffle.

"Ça faisait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois ? ", je questionne - oui, j'ai potassé tous les bouquins de pédiatrie que j'ai amenés ou laissés par Defné entre deux patients.

"Deux heures, Dottore. C'est bien, hein ? Elle mange de plus en plus à chaque fois", se réjouit la jeune maman qui a l'air d'avoir de solides notions de soins maternels. Sans doute Rosie. "Cannella, faut manger pour que le Dottore puisse dormir", elle rajoute en caressant la minuscule tête de sa fille.

"Cannella", je répète très bas.

"J'adore cette odeur, ça fait penser aux gâteaux, et c'est une jolie couleur. Et puis... sans toi, elle ne serait pas là..."

"Sans Rosabel et Timandra non plus", je remarque.

"Fais pas le modeste, Dottore. On était là, on a senti ce que tu faisais. On a vu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis pour elle et moi", souligne la jeune femme. On a le même âge.

"Pour la fille et la femme d'un garou ", souligne Dante. "Ils ont raison de te faire confiance au Conseil !"

Peu de sorties pourraient m'intimider davantage, je réalise. Timandra choisit heureusement ce moment pour leur amener à dîner.

"Je vais prendre la petite le temps que vous mangiez ", elle leur propose.

"Cannella", précise Fiorabella.

Timandra me regarde, émue pour moi, je crois, et je hausse les épaules : "À ce rythme toutes les versions possibles auront été vite faites !"

"Oui, Dottore. Ton repas est prêt... Rosie est revenue de chez elle, elle t'attend"

"Faut manger, Dottore", estime Dante.

Comme les trois semblent beaucoup y tenir, je suis leur conseil.

ooo

La seconde nuit est un peu moins stressante ; personne ne vient me chercher pendant mon sommeil, c'est déjà ça. Ma propre garde est assez calme. Je me replonge dans les bouquins de pédiatrie à la recherche de soins que je pourrais rajouter au traitement présent. Je ne trouve que des précisions de détails, mais les détails sont importants, je le sais. Dante avec une patience infinie promène la petite Cannella pour qu'elle patiente au moins deux heures entre chaque tétée et que Fiorabella se repose.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre, Dottore ?", il répète à chaque fois que je le félicite. "Je suis content que... la pleine lune ne soit que dans une semaine", il me livre. "Que je puisse être là pour elles..."

C'est la piqûre de rappel qu'il me fallait : où en est la production des potions adaptées ou non pour la pleine lune ? Je suis désorganisé, je réalise avec une sacrée montée d'angoisse. J'écris donc un mot sur la question à Livia, que je donne à Zeno quand il apporte le petit-déjeuner comme la veille.

"Dis aussi à tout le monde, à tous ceux qui ont une potion adaptée que ça serait bien qu'ils passent me voir quand ils ont un moment que je vois comment ils vont", je rajoute.

Zanna est dans les patients de la matinée. Furio vient aussi, prétextant que son mal de dos tend à revenir. "Tu as sacrément mauvaise mine, Dottore", il remarque avant de repartir. "Le boulot n'a pas trop l'air de te réussir..." J'ai une telle impulsion de lui mettre ma main dans la figure - pas un truc qui me vient facilement - , que je décide de me contenter de lui sourire en guise de réponse. Ça doit salement ressembler à une grimace parce qu'il repart l'air content de lui. Quand en fin de matinée, je vois Asfodelo patienter dans la salle d'attente, j'ose m'inquiéter ouvertement :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", je la presse en me demandant silencieusement ce que son père a pu raconter.

"Je viens de voir Fiorabella. Rosabel m'a dit qu'elle pensait que la petite - Cannella ? - glissait lentement mais sûrement du bon côté des statistiques", m'explique posément la chef du Conseil. Elle a eu un petit sourire en disant "Cannella" mais pas un sourire dépréciateur comme son père les maîtrise. "Peut-être qu'on peut charger ta barque, Dottore..."

"Les potions, je sais", je m'empresse de reconnaître pas loin de rougir. Je pourrais rajouter les statuettes. Je suis le genre de garçon qui fait toujours ses devoirs. Manquer à mes engagements est un truc que je vis mal. J'ai fait une seule fois l'école buissonnière à Poudlard et je suintais tellement de mauvaise conscience que mes camarades, Rosie en tête, ont décidé de rentrer.

"Livia m'a dit que tu t'en étais inquiété et de te rassurer", m'assure Asfodelo. "Elle prend le relais sur la production. Si tu as du temps pour passer la voir, elle te montrera où elle en est, mais nous comprenons tous quelle est la priorité... même les priorités. La survie de cette petite, la santé de sa mère, la santé de ta sœur, s'il est besoin de le préciser, sont plus importantes que des recherches !"

Je reste muet. 'Ma sœur... zut' - est tout ce qui me vient.

"Fiametta et Iris nous ont appelé", continue la Chef du Conseil. "Elles espéraient une consultation à distance à défaut d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Elles comprennent bien que tu ne peux pas te rendre à Venise dans les circonstances actuelles... à moins que..."

"Non, je ne pense pas possible de laisser à Timandra et Rosie la responsabilité de Fiorabella et du bébé", je lui assure avant de m'inquiéter de ce qu'on pourrait conclure de cette présentation. "Pas qu'elles ne..."

"On m'a dit que tu avais fait des soins hors du commun et que, sinon, la mère comme la fille ne seraient plus là", me coupe à son tour Asfodelo. "Lo Paradiso te remercie, Kane. Nous ne pouvons pas faire moins que de tout faire pour t'aider. Fia emmène ta sœur consulter leur médicomage de famille ; il doit te faire un rapport que tu recevras tout à l'heure. Comme le mari de ta sœur doit arriver incessamment, Fia propose de les amener ici si le docteur de Venise et toi êtes d'accord pour le voyage... sans doute demain, du coup..."

Je suis de nouveau sans voix.

"Deux Aurors, ici ?", je finis par articuler. Je ne vois pas de manière diplomatique de présenter ça.

"Ta sœur malade et son mari. Je ne te cache pas que tout le monde ne les voit pas comme cela mais je vais répéter et puis ils s'y feront. Lo Paradiso n'est plus cette forteresse que ton frère a connu", elle rajoute.

'Mon frère... Ah oui, mon frère.. Merlin...' Je ne peux que détourner les yeux.

"Dès qu'on a reçu le rapport...", reprend Asfodelo.

"Par statuettes ?", je questionne par réflexe.

Asfodelo confirme silencieusement. "J'envoie quelqu'un te le porter. J'espère que ce seront de bonnes nouvelles et qu'on aura l'occasion de voir ta soeur très vite ici..."

"C'est très généreux", je commente.

"Tu ne comptes ni ton temps, ni ta magie, ni tes connaissances, Kane... Donner pour recevoir, nous avons mis longtemps à l'apprendre ici mais, Merlin merci, nous y venons..."

oooo

Bon, dans le prochain, deux Aurors à Lo Paradiso mais pas seulement. Ça va s'appeler "La nature du miracle". Sinon, je peine un peu à écrire la suite mais j'ai presque fini le chapitre 29. J'ai un peu d'avance. Merci des nombreuses cartes postales numériques. Je vous réponds autant que possible en MP.


	28. La nature des miracles

28 | La nature des miracles

Timandra m'envoie dîner au réfectoire :

"Je reste avec eux, Dottore. Tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors depuis la naissance de la petite. Je te jure que si quiconque tousse, je t'appelle !"

Pour bonne mesure, elle a demandé à Ilario de venir me chercher. Je me retrouve donc à une table de jeunes hommes, gardes, bergers ou tanneurs, plutôt amicaux envers moi. Ils finissent par oublier mon statut de "Dottore", et la conversation me rappellerait le réfectoire de Poudlard, si Cecilio ne me dévisageait pas de l'autre bout de la table.

Asfodelo et Massimo viennent nous rejoindre sans que je les ai vus s'approcher.

"On a juste un truc à montrer au Dottore", explique Massimo à la tablée tandis qu'Asfodelo s'assoit en face de moi et me tend un rouleau de parchemin.

"On a une candidature. Pour remplacer Defné Karaman. Une amie à toi, a priori."

"Pina Kelvin ?", je vérifie sans dérouler le parchemin.

"Tu la connais ?"

"Oui. On a été ensemble toutes nos études."

"Quel tombeur ce Dottore !", commente un berger qui écoute malgré l'écran que forme Massimo qui les interroge sur les mises bas à venir.

"Je veux dire dans la même classe. Je promets que..."

"Vous n'avez jamais joué au docteur ensemble ?", se marre un autre.

"On peut changer de table ?", me propose charitablement Asfodelo, pendant que les rires roulent comme les cailloux d'un torrent.

"Si tu veux", j'accepte avec facilité.

"Elle a de bonnes références, ton amie", elle reprend quand nous sommes réinstallés.

"C'est une bonne urgentiste, avec des expériences diversifiées, et notamment en obstétrique", je concours en ayant l'étrange impression de passer l'entretien d'embauche à la place de Pina.

"Mais elle viendrait jusqu'ici pour un demi-poste ?", objecte Asfodelo. "Elle ne peut pas trouver mieux ? Quelles sont ses... relations à la lycanthropie ?"

"Elle vient d'une famille de Sangs-Purs, mais... je ne l'ai jamais vu marquer de différence avec les lycanthropes, et... elle a de sacrées raisons... personnelles de ne pas avoir envie d'exercer en Angleterre - de prendre de la distance. Pour l'aspect matériel, ... l'annonce est claire", je rajoute.

Asfodelo m'observe d'un air sceptique puis se penche vers moi pour continuer son enquête : "Kane, je ne vais pas te cacher que... pour beaucoup, il est peut-être inutile de ramener un autre médecin que toi..."

"Je ne suis pas obstétricien", je lui rappelle.

"Mais en duo avec Rosabel, vous faites des miracles"

"La nature même d'un miracle, Asfodelo, c'est d'être rare", je soupire. "On a eu de la chance que le problème soit davantage pédiatrique qu'obstétrique ; l'enfant plutôt que la mère ; et que du coup ma spécialisation soit plutôt utile. Mais Pina serait plus..."

"Mieux que toi ?"

"Ce n'est pas un concours, Asfodelo."

Elle admet d'un bref signe de tête.

"Elle pourrait te dégager du temps pour les potions", elle propose. "Ou tu l'estimes aussi capable de mener les recherches ?"

"Aucune idée... Je la crois plus intéressée par la pratique que la recherche ; mais j'aurais dit ça de moi aussi... sauf que cette adaptation... "

"C'est un peu ton bébé", elle propose avec un sourire assez maternel.

"Oui", je reconnais avec facilité. Les dernières nuits passées à regarder les étoiles me l'ont dit clairement. C'est grandement à cause de ce projet que je reste. Sans doute par l'écho qu'il trouve en moi. Comme la réparation tardive d'une certaine morsure, comme un gage à mon père et ses combats, comme un truc que je dois faire.

"Lucca... Lucca se demande si la Fondation co-financerait les recherches menées en termes d'adaptation... et si oui, à quelles conditions", elle reprend après avoir salué quelqu'un de loin.

"Ce n'est pas impossible", je reconnais tout en me sentant un peu dépassé par leurs attentes. M'imaginer déposer une demande de financement m'intimide sacrément. "Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils... demanderaient..."

"Qui décide de ça ? Remus ?"

"Asfodelo, je... je peux te dire ce qu'il y a dans les placards du premier, de quelle salle tu peux le mieux espionner les arrivées ou comment piquer des gâteaux dans la cuisine de la Fondation... mais pas comment négocier un financement... Après... Severus Rogue est un des experts qui nous aide déjà et il serait sans doute aussi celui à qui on demanderait son avis sur la pertinence du projet", je rajoute.

"Est-ce que le fait que tu sois le médecin ici posera un problème... éthique ?"

Je prends mon temps pour répondre. Je sais que Harry et Cyrus ont fait financer des choses par la Fondation. Je ne sais pas à quelle hauteur et à quelles conditions. Cyrus recommande des étudiants, j'en suis presque sûr. Je n'ai jamais vraiment écouté, je réalise. Comme dirait Harry - "tu ne lis pas les journaux".

"Je n'en sais rien. Désolé, Asfodelo, j'ai l'air sans doute étrangement incompétent..."

"Non, si tu n'as jamais fait cela, tu ne peux pas savoir. Je vais contacter la Fondation moi-même et voir où ça nous mène. En attendant, il y a une lettre pour toi dans le courrier et Fiametta a confirmé que ta soeur et son mari arriveraient demain en début d'après-midi..

Je déroule la lettre de Pina en demandant : "Demain ?"

"C'est confirmé", elle acquiesce en se levant sans autre commentaire.

Seul à ma table je me décide à ouvrir le message de Pina.

"Cher Kane

Susan m'a transmis l'offre de Lo Paradiso qui est bien tentante pour moi pour diverses raisons. Tu sais que Londres n'est pas un endroit très accueillant pour moi en ce moment. Et le fait que j'ai découvert, il y a quelques jours seulement, que j'étais enceinte ne me donne qu'une envie : partir d'ici avant que mon père ne le sache ; je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se mettrait en tête. Rien de bon, je le sais.

Tu te demandes sans doute si je mesure les risques d'un endroit comme Lo Paradiso pour une sorcière enceinte. Je crois que oui. J'ai vu des camps de guerre ; j'ai vu des lieux abandonnés des dieux ; je sais que Lo Paradiso est un endroit où les hommes ont décidé de se prendre en main et ça ne peut qu'être mieux...

Avant de me découvrir enceinte, j'envisageais très sérieusement de postuler à cette nouvelle organisation humanitaire européenne dont tout le monde parle. Celle qui vient en aide aux réfugiés, j'imagine que même toi dans tes montagnes, tu en as entendu parler. Mais je me suis dit que je devais être raisonnable... pour l'enfant... Son père, lui, vient d'être pris dans le comité français qui se met en place - Il y a un père, Kane, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui aussi pense que je serai mieux dans les montagnes alors que le printemps arrive, qu'à Londres ou dans des camps de réfugiés.

J'espère que toi, tu n'as pas d'objections à ma venue.

Bien amicalement

Pina Kelvin"

Je crois que je reste un moment dans le vague, testant l'ironie de voir que mes collègues ont plus de chances que moi de se faire rapidement embaucher par une organisation que j'ai contribué à créer. Pour faire court, de travailler avec Defné.

"Et Dottore, tu veux boire un coup avec nous ?", vient alors me proposer Ilario.

"Faut que je rentre. Que je relève Timandra ", je me secoue, réalisant l'heure. Il opine, restant de marbre au nom de sa petite amie secrète. Finalement, on se ressemble sacrément tous les deux, je réalise.

"Fiorabella et le bébé, tu ne peux pas les laisser hein ?", compatit Lucio.

"Surtout le bébé... elle est encore plus que fragile", je précise.

Toute la bande de grands gaillards opine avec gêne à ce rappel alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Je les laisse prendre un peu d'avance et ne réalise qu'en entendant sa voix que Cecilio s'est glissé dans mon dos :

"Tu fais ça pour l'adrénaline hein, Dottore ? Pour avoir leur vie entre tes mains. Je comprends ca. C'est comme mordre en fait."

Il disparaît dans la nuit sans me laisser une chance de lui répondre.

oo

Timandra me fait une passation de garde qui n'aurait rien à envier à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a consciencieusement noté ce que Fiorabella a mangé et le poids pris par la petite Cannella. C'est fou ce que quelques grammes peuvent dire.

"Merci Timandra. Ne tarde pas. Ils vont s'inquiéter en bas. Ilario est parti chez Battista."

"Comme si j'allais le rejoindre", elle marmonne.

"Vous ne voulez toujours rien dire ?"

"Moi, j'attends patiemment que monsieur Ilario arrête de... couper les cheveux en quatre."

"J'avais compris qu'il voulait que tu sois sûre..."

"Moi aussi, Dottore, mais il semble que la question soit plus compliquée..."

"Il a peur que ton père le refuse."

"Comment mon père pourrait faire ça ? Il a été bien content qu'une femme comme ma mère soit là pour lui, non ? Il est bien content qu'on existe Aporia et moi ! Et il pense du bien d'Ilario, je le sais..."

"Mais Ilario parce qu'il veut le mieux pour toi..."

"Ah non pas toi, Dottore ! Je n'ai plus quatre ans. Le mieux pour moi ? C'est moi qui le décide. Mais le mieux pour moi, ce n'est pas un gars qui n'ose pas demander ma main..."

"Aïe aïe aïe", j'essaie de calmer le jeu.

"Tu peux lui dire, Dottore. Il t'a visiblement parlé. Dis-lui de faire face, que je n'attendrai pas éternellement !"

Elle part dans une grande envolée de châles et d'écharpes me laissant seul dans un dispensaire bien silencieux. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ce qui a pu pousser Cecilio à me dire ça - est-ce une menace ? un appel à l'aide ? Autre chose ? J'aurais plus d'empathie pour la situation d'Ilario et Timandra si elle ne me renvoyait pas trop précisément à mes propres atermoiements. Comme d'habitude, je me réfugie dans le travail. Quand j'ai vérifié que les patients étaient endormis je me plonge dans une lecture des articles envoyés par Harry sur les statuettes.

Mon frère - pas mon jumeau, mais mon très grand frère et parrain, ça n'a rien à voir selon moi - ne m'a pas appelé depuis l'incident chez Tiziano, et je ne sais comment interpréter son silence. Agacement ? Mépris ? Colère froide qu'il attend d'avoir surmontée ? Comme je ne peux pas décider durablement sur le scénario le plus crédible, j'essaie de me concentrer sur ce que je lis, mais une plume se matérialise devant moi. Je crains et j'espère que ce soit Harry. Mais c'est mieux, c'est Defné.

Elle raconte longuement leurs avancées majeures : les comités nationaux qui se structurent et recrutent, et la rencontre à venir à Bruxelles. "Les Aurors seront là " indique-t-elle sobrement. Elle ne commente pas, ne demande rien, mais il lui faut quelques secondes pour reprendre :

"Je pense pouvoir bientôt aller enfin sur le terrain, d'abord en Grèce puis en Italie. Merlin, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus, Kane. J'espère qu'on y arrivera. Que tu pourras t'échapper quelques heures.. à moins que je passe... Comment vont tes malades ? Comment va ta soeur ? Comment vont Timandra et Rosabel ? Il doit faire moins froid non maintenant que les jours rallongent..."

Après avoir fait trois fois sans but le tour de mon bureau, j'enregistre une assez longue réponse, volontairement enjouée et dynamique. Je lui promets que je me rendrai libre et que Bruxelles va bien se passer. Je tais que je doute plus de ma liberté de mouvement que de l'accueil de ma mère.

Ooo

Iris et Samuel arrivent au village sur un traîneau piloté par deux gardes et tiré par leurs chiens. Les mômes sortent de l'école pour les accueillir, et on vient me chercher dans l'atelier de Livia où je lui donne la main pour les dernières potions à produire avant la pleine lune.

"Je comprends mieux que tu aies eu des doutes" est le commentaire de ma soeur quand je la serre dans mes bras. "C'est une vraie expédition !"

"Bah, la plupart viennent à pied, et il paraît qu'il y a des chemins plus durs", je réplique un peu crânement en les entraînant vers le réfectoire où doit avoir lieu la présentation officielle. Meninha saute autour de nous en aboyant.

"Dottore, tu veux qu'on monte leurs affaires au dispensaire ?", demande un des deux gardes.

"Si vous pouvez, c'est juste génial", je remercie.

Il y a un monde fou dans le réfectoire. Presque autant que pour le dernier conseil. Asfodelo semble étonnamment émue d'accueillir ma soeur et son époux. Elle parle d'ouverture et d'honneur. C'est un peu embrouillé, et je vérifie qu'Iris et Sam suivent. Seul mon beau-frère bénéficie d'un sortilège de traduction ; c'est encore trop gourmand en influx magique pour Iris. Je sais que son italien est moins au point que son français ou son portugais, mais elle a l'air de sourire aux bons endroits. Sam l'imite visiblement.

"Merci de nous accueillir", se lance ma jumelle en retour. Je sens que la station debout lui coûte un peu mais elle n'est pas trop blanche, alors je la laisse faire comme elle veut. Le bilan du médicomage de la famille Cimballi était très rassurant, même si j'ai hâte de faire mes propres examens. "Je sais que c'est une grande marque de confiance envers nous, que vous ne connaissez pas, et envers Kane, que vous connaissez. Je m'engage à faire de mon mieux pour être utile et respectueuse pendant mon séjour..."

"Et l'Auror... il va faire quoi ?", lance le pote de Furio de l'autre jour. Pas de mystère dans sa tête l'Auror est masculin, je me dis sombrement..

"S'occuper d'Iris parce que, moi, je ne suis pas en vacances sauf erreur de ma part", je réponds de mon propre chef, en espérant couper l'attaque par les rires de soutien que je suscite. "Notamment l'entraîner dès qu'elle va en être capable...", je rajoute presque pour moi-même, parce que la stratégie du rire a fonctionné.

Andrea lève la tête et me regarde avec une intensité nouvelle que je ne m'explique pas bien.

"La question, c'est la pleine lune qui vient !", interrompt Furio depuis le fond de la salle. Ils ont dû préparer leur intervention.

Une partie de l'assistance râle contre Furio tandis que l'autre approuve.

"Tu peux leur dire pour les Animagi, non ?", souffle Iris.

J'opine et je m'exécute.J'insiste ainsi sur le fait que ma soeur et son époux ne sont pas seulement des Aurors conscients des risques et capables de se défendre. Ils sont aussi des Animagi. Les questions fusent venant des enfants d'abord, mais des autres aussi. Le "Toi aussi, hein, Dottore ?" ne cache pas la curiosité générale.

"Iris ne peut pas vous montrer parce que, pour l'instant, ce serait très mauvais pour sa santé mais ok, Samuel et moi, on vous montre."

Je regarde mon beau-frère et d'un même élan on se transforme. Moi en chouette et lui en balbuzard pêcheur, on survole la grande salle déclenchant des applaudissements et des commentaires divers mais généralement gentils. Même Furio est un peu impressionné, il me semble.

"Mais ils vont rester sagement dans la salle commune. Et moi, c'est parce que j'ai cette possibilité que je peux rester avec ceux qui sont malades pendant la pleine lune. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin mais je sais que j'ai toujours ce...moyen de me protéger."

On passe bien dix minutes sur le sujet, finalement jamais abordé jusque là collectivement, des nouvelles potions à la difficulté de devenir Animagus. Je dois reconnaître que je ne suis pas sûr que je saurais apprendre à d'autres.

"Dottore, je ne suis pas certain que quiconque s'attendait à ce que tu te mettes à former tout le monde", intervient Lucca avec un sourire amusé.

"Mais il faudrait qu'on se penche sur la question, non ?." ose Lucio qui est là avec Stella et leurs deux enfants. Je me rappelle que pendant la naissance de Leacana il avait déjà été intéressé.

"Lucca n'a pas besoin de ça.", estime une voix que je ne reconnais pas.

"Mais Romeo", tente Lucio.

"Effectivement, je serai rassuré de savoir Romeo capable d'une telle transformation", admet calmement Lucca malgré une certaine crispation. "Plusieurs fois, j'avais proposé qu'on y réfléchisse mais ce n'était pas la priorité... si ça devient une attente importante, ça peut le devenir..."

"Pourquoi ce n'était pas la priorité ?", intervient Furio s'avançant dans la pièce. "Parce que c'est une formation individuelle, complexe, coûteuse... Je n'étais pas particulièrement favorable à l'installation de familles et, quand je vois le nombre de sorciers voire de Moldus qui vivent parmi nous... bientôt, c'est nous qui vivrons parmi eux ! Et du coup, leur sécurité, qui est bien assurée par la Maison commune pendant la pleine lune, devient une telle priorité qu'on veut prendre de l'argent pour faire venir un sorcier de plus pour enseigner à se transformer en chouette ? Moi, je continue à préférer un zoomage !"

De nouveau la salle est profondément divisée. Iris et Samuel froncent les sourcils.

"Surtout ne vous sentez pas l'obligation de défendre les Animagi", je leur glisse.

"Loin de moi une telle prétention", m'assure Iris.

Massimo dans l'intervalle est venu à la rencontre de Furio. Ce n'est pas un homme qui prend si souvent la parole et tous se taisent.

"Nous n'allons pas continuer à nous disputer devant nos invités", il impose. "C'est une question importante que vous avez soulevée là, Lucca, Lucio, Furio. Il n'y a pas de réponse simple sinon elle aurait déjà été trouvée. Je propose qu'elle soit inscrite au prochain conseil... Est-ce que quelqu'un s'oppose ? Bien. Dottore, je suis désolé."

"Pas de raison d'être désolé", je commence puis une intuition me fait développer bien au-delà de ma prudence méthodologique : " Je crois que vous ne mesurez pas le nombre de fois que Iris ou moi avons assisté à des discussions similaires... Rosabel pourrait en témoigner."

"Je peux", clame Rosie, Alphaeus dans les bras. Zeno doit travailler, il est absent.

"Et comment se terminent ces discussions, Dottore ?", ose questionner Lucio.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors Rosabel continue : "Remus Lupin ne laisse jamais dire devant lui que protéger les non garous ne peut pas être la priorité ; voilà ce qui se passe !"

"Les conditions n'ont rien à voir !", s'insurge l'ami de Furio.

"Partout, les priorités organisent les moyens disponibles, et non l'inverse", rétorque Rosabel reprenant à son compte une des maximes favorites de mon père. Iris me regarde l'air inquiet mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Je ne peux qu'espérer que Rosie sache ce qu'elle fait.

"Toi, la femme de Zeno, tu penses que savoir se transformer est plus important que soigner les troupeaux ?"

"Est ce que j'ai dit ça ? !" s'insurge Rosabel. "N'empêche que Alphaeus dès qu'il aura l'âge, je mettrai tout ce que j'ai..."

"Ce sera facile pour toi. Il suffit que tu l'envoies en Angleterre !" estime une autre femme. "Tout le monde ne peut pas !"

"C'est à ça que sert notre communauté", essaie d'intervenir Lucca. "A trouver les moyens pour tous d'aller plus loin ensemble que tous seuls !"

Le brouhaha qui suit est plus qu'intense.

"Ils auraient pu avoir cette conversation sans vous", estime Samuel ; je réalise que Iris est aussi tendue que moi. "Vous êtes un catalyseur, mais la question est là depuis longtemps..."

"Les Lupin et la catalyse", je me désole.

Asfodelo se rapproche de nous avec Andrea.

"Désolée, doublement désolée... Vous êtes les bienvenus, je le répète", elle nous assure. "Ils vont se calmer ; vous restez dîner ?"

"Je pense qu'il faut être prudent et laisser Iris se reposer. Nous viendrons demain soir. Et puis, je dois relayer Timandra."

"Je vais vous accompagner au dispensaire", propose Andrea. Je vois ses hommes se placer entre les groupes les plus véhéments, prêts à intervenir. Massimo, Livia à ses côtés, essaie une nouvelle fois de convaincre tout le monde que ce n'est pas le lieu et l'heure pour cette conversation. Des familles qui étaient venues pour l'attraction se retirent prudemment.

Iris va nous suivre mais elle se retourne :

"On ne doit jamais avoir honte de débattre", elle leur dit, avec un sourire un peu crispé quand même, la fatigue et aussi les mots qu'elle doit chercher. "Je suis sûre que vous trouverez un compromis aussi impressionnant que tous les autres..."

"Nous essairons, Iris", soupire Asfodelo.

oo

Nous n'arrivons pas à convaincre Andrea de nous laisser regagner le dispensaire seul. Il marche devant, mettant un point d'honneur à tasser les traces. Je le suis plus lentement, en me retournant tous les cinq pas pour vérifier qu'il ne faut pas de pause à Iris. Sam ferme la marche. Meninha passe la montée à regrouper son troupeau

"Je ne vais pas m'étaler", m'assure ma soeur les dents serrées.

On arrive enfin. Timandra sort en entendant Meninha et nous presse de rentrer nous mettre au chaud.

"Timandra, notre infirmière. Iris, ma jumelle. Timandra a appris l'anglais..."

"Magnifique !", s'écrie Iris. "Je n'ai pas droit au sortilège de traduction. Je n'ai toujours pas droit à beaucoup de magie", elle explique à Timandra. "Et mon italien n'est pas celui de Kane !"

"Il faut être patiente le temps que votre coeur magique se stabilise. Il paraît que vous allez déjà beaucoup mieux."

"Il faut d'ailleurs vérifier tout ça", je décide. "Tu entres là-dedans et je vois où tu en es... Ce sera fait et après je pourrais m'occuper de mes malades et libérer Timandra."

"Oh, bien sûr", abdique Iris.

Quand je ferme la porte de mon bureau, j'entends Andrea s'essayer en anglais à engager la conversation avec Sam. Ce dernier lui répond avec un italien de sortilège de traduction qu'il peut aussi faire des efforts.

On n'a que des échanges fonctionnels, Iris et moi, tant que je n'ai pas terminé. Je veux être précis et concentré. Je sais que je la stresse un peu par mon formalisme mais je pense que c'est pour la bonne cause. Du coup, je soigne mon compte rendu.

"Bien, on va peut-être pouvoir songer à refaire de toi une sorcière."

"Vraiment ?", elle vérifie.

"Progressivement, hein, et j'aimerais bien que ce soir tu attendes un peu mais si tu as besoin d'un lumos, n'hésite pas..."

Elle essaie d'avoir l'air détachée mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle se jette dans mes bras et fond en larmes.

ooo

Le dîner a été assez sympa. Rosabel et Zeno sont venus nous rejoindre et personne n'est revenu sur les discussions antérieures. J'ai failli inviter nos patients mais ils vivent trop encore au rythme de la petite. On a du coup essentiellement parlé de Londres.

Rosie et Zeno sont rentrés assez tôt coucher Alphaeus ; Iris et Sam se sont retirés dans leur chambre, contiguë de la mienne. Resté seul en bas, j'ai continué mes lectures sérieuses et mit les sorts d'alarme sur le berceau de Cannella. La plume de Harry me trouve dans ma chambre quand j'ai abandonné toute ambition de travailler plus.

"Salut Kane", commence mon frère d'une voix un peu contrainte qui me serre le ventre. "J'imagine que nos intrépides Aurors sont arrivés jusqu'à toi. C'est chouette que tu aies pu négocier ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, mais tu sembles bien avoir repoussé les limites du possible là-bas..."

Nous y voilà, je songe sombrement.

"Je ne voulais pas spécialement... t'écrire ou faire une plume à propos de... la réaction de Tizzi, mais Iris m'a convaincu du contraire. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle s'est mis un truc en tête !", il reprend avec un sourire dans la voix quand il parle de ma jumelle. "Elle pense que tu me croies fâché", il soupire. "Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de... clarifier des trucs entre toi et moi. C'est pour ça que j'enregistre ce message parce sinon ça pouvait attendre qu'on se voie."

Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette introduction, je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

"Merlin, comment dire ça simplement ? D'une certaine façon, Tizzi n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Il a épousé une garou ; il est généreux et ouvert, nul n'en doute, mais... il n'a pas su gagner la confiance de Lo paradiso. Pourquoi ? Pour moi, il ne les traite pas réellement comme des égaux. Il les aime beaucoup mais... il reste condescendant... Ils sont sa bonne oeuvre - ou plus précisément celle de sa femme... Crois-moi, il sait ce que j'en pense", il précise. Sa voix est un peu sèche. Je l'imagine remonter ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index. "Il a toujours estimé qu'en retour de sa générosité, Lo Paradiso lui devait de partager ses secrets.. Je ne t'apprends rien, ça n'a pas marché. On peut dire que tu as fait exactement le contraire. Tu as donné sans rien demander, tu as proposé une voie pratique et utile, et voilà".

Son "voilà" français est celui d'un natif, comme d'habitude. Ça me ferait sourire si je n'étais simplement stupéfié par l'opinion sévère de Harry sur ses amis de Venise.

"Je suis donc sincèrement désolé que Tizz s'en doit soit pris à toi comme cela. Honnêtement et sans arrières pensées, Kane. Je mesure sa déception et je compatis avec lui. C'est mon ami. Mais je lui ai aussi dit que te traiter de manipulateur inconscient des risques était doublement faux. C'est lui qui a cherché à t'utiliser et non le contraire... et quant au Serment... si je jouais les grands frères inquiets je te demanderais la formulation exacte mais... Tu n'as plus dix ans, Kane. Tu es un praticien expérimenté, un adulte depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et tu prends tes propres engagements. Moi, je te fais confiance, Kane, et j'ai engagé Tizzi à faire de même. S'il est malin, il offrira ses services plutôt que sa mauvaise humeur... J'espère qu'on a fait le tour de ce qui peut t'inquiéter", il rajoute et j'entends la sincérité de son espoir.

Il termine en me promettant que Brune et mes neveux m'embrassent. "On viendra peut-être pour le carnaval... ça serait l'occasion de parler plus naturellement de tout ça. Soigne bien Iris et prends soin de toi..."

Je reste les bras en croix sur mon lit à mesurer les paroles de Harry - tellement différentes de ce que j'attendais. Et en même temps dans la droite ligne de nos derniers échanges avec son refus d'être encore et toujours "le grand frère ".

"Et si je te demande à toi de m'offrir ton aide sur le fond ?", je marmonne pour le plafond. "Tu feras quoi ?"

Je n'attends pas de réponse, bien évidemment, et ça me fait un effet curieux quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge à ma porte. Je me redresse pour découvrir mon beau-frère sur le pas de ma porte.

"Sam ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?", je m'inquiète.

"Iris dort, et je crois que ça va", il me rassure. "Tu penses vraiment qu'elle peut monter en puissance magiquement ?"

"L'équilibre est bien revenu", je lui réponds. "Clairement, ce qui lui manque là c'est de l'endurance. Marcher dans la neige en altitude, s'entraîner un peu plus intensément... oui elle va être crevée mais... elle peut."

Il opine, hésite un peu et change de sujet : "Andrea m'a demandé si nous ne voudrions pas entraîner les gardes... et nous pencher avec eux sur les protections..."

"Bonne idée ", j'articule. Celle-là j'aurais dû la voir venir, je me dis.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Tu crains quoi, Sam ? Que les Aurors locaux le prennent mal ?"

Il hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas ça. Comme je ne propose rien d'autre, il soupire :

"Je ne voudrais pas... comment dire ... que nous découvrions .. .des éléments embarrassants...

"Oh, je comprends. Pas loin de rougir.

"Il y a une cabane... au sud en lisière de la réserve... Je ne sais pas ce que vous y trouveriez... Mais à part ça.. . "

"Hors du territoire? "

J'opine.

"Ok, on va voir ce qu'il a en tête", il décide

Il va partir quand je le retiens : "Il est venu, Harry ? A Venise ?" Il confirme silencieusement.

"Vous avez parlé... de Tizzi et moi ?"

"Harry et Iris en ont parlé. J'étais là", il reconnaît sobrement. Je crois qu'il a envie d'en rester là mais finalement il se décide à faire un geste pour moi : "Je ne sais rien du fond, Kane, mais ce que j'ai entendu, c'est ce que Harry vient de te dire... Et de ce que Iris a pu tirer de Fiametta, je crois que c'est vrai. Tiziano n'a pas su établir de relations personnelles avec les... garous de Lo Paradiso. Il laisse sa femme faire et estime que ça vaut pour lui."

"Ça n'a pas marché", je répète la conclusion de mon frère.

"Mais toi, tu crois que tu peux mener les recherches qu'ils te demandent ?", s'intéresse mon beau-frère avec une vraie curiosité.

"Ce n'est pas exactement la bonne question", je soupire. "Est-ce que je suis capable de les accompagner dans cette recherche ; capable de la mener avec eux... C'est ça la question, et c'est sacrément plus difficile de répondre, en fait..."

Sam opine longuement, mesurant mon objection.

"Je suis bien content de n'avoir accepté qu'une inspection des défenses et quelques cours de duel."

 **oooooooooooo**

 **Donc les Aurors à Lo Paradiso, ça se développe dans le prochain avec le titre "Logique, sagesse et stratégie".**

Merci à Alixe, Dina et Fée pour être toujours là pour me pousser de l'avant...


	29. Logique, sagesse et stratégie

**29 | Logique, sagesse et stratégie**

Logiquement, sagement, stratégiquement peut-être, Sam commence sa coopération avec les gardes de Lo Paradiso par une revue assez longue des défenses existantes. Il n'a pas trop eu le choix : Andrea était là avant qu'on ait fini de prendre notre petit déjeuner et il fallait bien qu'il lui propose quelque chose. Avec une notable diplomatie, mon Auror de beau-frère a argué qu'il lui semblait plus raisonnable de commencer l'entraînement des gardes - l'autre demande - après la plein lune, et Andrea n'a pas trouvé comment le contredire. J'ai noté aussi que Iris ne disait rien pendant ces échanges.

"Tu ne comptes pas y aller ?", je lui demande donc.

"Tu ne veux pas ?"

"Si, si, je pense que c'est au contraire une bonne idée... mais tu ne disais rien", j'explique. Sam lève les yeux au ciel et je réalise que je tombe pile dans les mécanismes de couple ; ça n'est pas mon fort, je pense qu'on peut dire ça.

"Iris aime bien se planquer derrière mon rang quand ça l'arrange", commente mon beau-frère en se resservant un café.

"Généralement, ça fait plus propre que de s'écharper en public", commente ma soeur.

"Je vois", je ponctue brillamment. Ça les fait rire tous les deux. "Reprenez donc des oeufs parce qu'ils vont vous faire crapahuter."

Cette première sortie dans la neige durcie et le grand air épuise Iris à mi-journée.

"Je comprends mieux que tu sois étonnement en forme" est son commentaire avant de s'affaler sur son lit et de s'endormir tout le reste de l'après-midi.

A son retour, Sam me raconte avec plus de détails qu'ils se sont lancés dans une cartographie des défenses existantes qui devrait les mener jusqu'à la pleine lune.

"Andrea est juste... aimerait que je mette en place quelque chose de temporaire pour rendre plus difficile des entrées et des sorties pendant la pleine lune", il rajoute.

"Une bonne précaution", je commente. L'ironie de tout ça ne m'échappe pas. Pas plus que le regard plein de doute de mon beau-frère. "Tu peux y aller, Sam. Rien de prévu", je rajoute un peu sèchement.

"Après, de ce que j'ai vu, leur dispositif reste.. est clairement en-deçà de ce qui se fait communément aujourd'hui, et je ne te parle pas de Poudlard ou du Ministère", il rajoute.

"Tu pourrais les aider ?"

"Oui", il répond très sobrement.

Je me demande si quelque chose l'embête sur le fond et je finis par le lui demander : "Un problème de juridiction ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas que quiconque y verrait une intervention du Bureau des Aurors britannique... enfin, j'espère... Je voulais en parler au moins avec Ron mais Iris pense que je cherche les ennuis en attirant son attention là-dessus. Elle dit avec raison qu'on connaît des hôtels qui ont de meilleures protections... On ne prend pas beaucoup de risques..."

"Sauf d'agacer les Aurors du coin ?", je creuse tout en relevant pour moi-même que la réserve d'Iris est effectivement une posture publique, une stratégie en fait.

"Encore une fois, je ne compte pas faire un truc qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Juste leur donner quelques outils de surveillance supplémentaires", soupire Sam. "Quelque part, les Aurors d'ici auraient été malins de leur proposer, non ?"

"Il semble que ça arrange beaucoup de monde cette réserve", je lâche. C'est un truc dont je suis de plus en plus certain sans savoir ce que je veux en faire. "Mais, comme tu le soulignes, personne ne les aide tant que ça... Des fois, ça me pousse à donner raison à mon père : c'est commode de planquer les garous ici plutôt que de les intégrer pleinement partout."

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?", questionne logiquement Sam.

"J'améliore leurs conditions de vie au quotidien ; ce que personne d'autre ne fait ; et j'essaie de leur donner accès à des potions qui feraient que leur lieu de vie serait un choix, un pur choix..."

"Vaste programme !"

"Quand j'étais môme, je voulais supprimer la lycanthropie", je lui révèle avec un sourire d'autodérision.

"Vu comme ça, évidemment, c'est un repli stratégique et réaliste !", il s'amuse;

"Exactement."

"Et Iris, tu confirmes qu'on peut s'entraîner ?", il s'enquiert ayant la délicatesse de laisser tomber le reste.

"En montant en puissance progressivement. Commencez par du basique."

"Elle ne reprendra pas dans une semaine", il constate plus qu'il ne m'interroge.

"On ne peut pas totalement être sûrs. Je trouve qu'elle fait des progrès énormes et il reste six jours. Plus que ce qu'elle a passé ici, en Italie. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne signerai pour son retour que si je suis certain." Il me jette un regard qui ne trompe pas. "Je te le jure, quelle que soit la crise qu'elle pique", je rajoute. Il acquiesce avec un visible soulagement à cette assurance. "Mais commencez petit et mêlez endurance et réflexe."

"Bien, Docteur", il promet avec un signe de tête.

Quand ils prétendent faire ça dans ma salle d'attente, je m'y oppose fermement, au plus grand soulagement de Timandra, et les envoie à Andrea qui leur octroie l'usage de la Grande Salle de la Maison Commune. Ça les occupe assez longtemps pour que je vienne voir s'ils ne sont pas morts. Il est de toute façon l'heure que nous allions dîner au réfectoire. Iris tient plutôt debout même si elle reste frustrée de ses résultats. Sam lève les yeux au ciel et me laisse lui répéter qu'elle ne peut pas se remettre en deux jours non plus. Quand nous faisons notre entrée au réfectoire, les gardes sont plutôt chaleureux et la majorité curieuse. Furio et ses potes ne sont pas là. On s'attable avec les premiers qui se montrent avides des histoires de combattants de Sam et Iris. A un moment, un groupe de bergers sort et me salue. Je croise le regard de Cecilio qui détourne précipitamment le sien.

"Qui est-ce ?" veut savoir Iris qui a surpris ma réaction.

"L'oncle de Téo", je souffle.

"Oh, c'est pour ça que son visage me disait quelque chose", elle commente sobrement. Ses yeux ont pris une expression que je connais ; elle vient de le classer comme un sujet à surveiller. "Dis, on peut rentrer ou ça vexerait ?"

"Je te raccompagne", je propose en me levant. Sam nous suit d'autant plus que les jeunes gardes n'osent pas lui proposer de rester pour jouer aux cartes - leur principale activité officielle vespérale.

Les jours suivants, Iris tient plutôt bien le choc de la cartographie magique les pieds dans la neige le matin et de l'entraînement magique l'après-midi, même si elle se sent "insupportablement fragile". Ses progrès sont lents mais certains, c'est ce que je lui répète à chaque examen. Le troisième jour de leur séjour à Lo Paradiso étant déjà la pleine lune, je passe ma journée à superviser les différentes distributions de potions. Ma soeur et mon beau-frère revoient les protections et sortilèges de surveillance de Lo Paradiso avec Andrea et son équipe. On se croise plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais on ne se retrouve qu'en fin d'après-midi alors qu'ils s'entraînent avec encore plus de public que les jours précédents parce que les non garous ont commencé à se réunir en prévision de la nuit qui vient.

La vision d'autant de magie est déjà rare dans le monde sorcier habituel, mais tous les non garous ne sont pas sorciers, je réalise aux commentaires et regards abasourdis autour de moi. Mais j'amène Fiorabella et la petite Cannella, soutenue par Timandra. C'est leur première sortie et elles font une assez chouette diversion temporaire aux efforts des Aurors. Au fond de moi, je crains toujours que ça ne soit un peu tôt et que Cannella ne prenne froid ou rencontre un virus un peu trop virulent pour ses maigres défenses, mais il nous est paru impossible de les laisser seules au Dispensaire alors que moi je me dois à mes testeurs de potions améliorées. Ce n'était pas possible non plus de demander à Timandra de veiller sur eux et donner ce rôle à Sam et Iris constituait un pas symbolique semé d'embûches. Au final, cette solution rassure le père, et Fiorabella elle-même est assez contente de cette apparente normalité. Timandra sera à ses côtés, je me répète.

"Tu es sûr qu'elle est malade, ta soeur, Dottore ?", me questionnne Ilario alors que ma jumelle renvoie sort après sort de son mari.

Ce ne sont pas des sortilèges très offensifs mais reste le rythme. J'apprécie la rapidité et l'endurance, jusqu'au moment où Iris est légèrement brûlée par le sort de Sam qu'elle laisse passer. Mon beau-frère est désolé.

"On continue", crache ma soeur sans surprise. J'aurais pris le pari. Sam me regarde sans trop de détour, et tout le monde devant moi s'écarte. Pas trop de choix, je décide.

Je m'avance donc en sortant mon pendule de ma poche. Iris le regarde avec rien de moins que de la haine. Toujours bon signe. Mais elle me laisse faire.

"Pas de souci, vous pouvez continuer à vous exploser la gueule", je commente quand j'ai constaté deux fois que oui, son aura est équilibrée. Timandra traduit et le public rit.

"Tu es sûr ?", vérifie Samuel ce qui exaspère, sans surprise, Iris.

"Oui, je n'aurais pas dit ça il y a trois jours. Mais là il n'y a que de la fatigue sans conséquence. L'équilibre est là."

Sam hésite puis opine. "Ok, mais on change de rôles : tu attaques, je défends", il décide

"Sam !"; elle proteste.

Mon beau-frère l'ignore et il a sans doute raison, mais je n'ai jamais géré ma jumelle comme ça.

"Iris, fais-lui plaisir", je souffle.

Grâce à Timandra, le public apprécie de nouveau. Ma jumelle se rend avec un regard suffisant. Je m'en fiche.

oo

C'est la première fois que je suis dehors quand se ferment les portes de la Maison Commune deux heures plus tard. Peut-être est-ce pour cela. A moins que ça s'explique par mon intérêt renouvelé pour les statuettes.

"Ce sont toujours les mêmes, les statuettes ?", je demande à Livia que j'ai vu mettre en place le dispositif. Elle se contente, la surprise de l'interpellation passée, d'acquiescer. "Qui t'a appris ?"

"Quelqu'un qui est mort depuis longtemps. Elle faisait office d'infirmière à l'époque où nous nous sommes installés ici. Oui ce sont toujours les mêmes statuettes : L'Astrologue, le Maire, la Bonne Soeur, la Mariée."

"Pourquoi ces statuettes-là ? Tu as demandé ?"

Elle a un sourire ineffable.

"Je sais juste qu'elles tempèrent les effets de la lune, c'est ce qu'on m'avait dit quand j'ai posé les mêmes questions de toi... il y a plus de vingt ans."

"On pourrait voir ce qu'on dit sur elles, ailleurs", je continue. Le cerveau en ébullition.

"C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pensé à fouiller dans les envois de Harry de cette façon..."

"Pas sûr qu'on serait de taille à comprendre", je maugrée.

"Serais-tu en train de laisser tomber, Kane ?", elle s'inquiète.

"Non, en train de chercher une façon d'avancer", je lui réponds. "Partir de vos savoirs empiriques est le mieux ; et les quatre statuettes qui sont utilisées pendant la pleine lune elle-même sont de fait un point de départ plutôt moins mauvais que d'autres, j'imagine. Reste ce qu'on est capables d'en faire. Il y a un moment où la théorie fait gagner du temps. C'est ce que te dirait un briseur de sorts..."

"Nous ne souhaitons pas trop de regards extérieurs !", elle me rappelle.

"Je sais mais on peut imaginer de poser des questions très précises, des sortes de mission d'expertise bien délimitées, comme les potions."

"Il faudrait payer", elle remarque.

"Sans doute", j'admets en grimaçant. "Je réfléchis à haute voix."

"C'est ce que j'apprécie chez toi. Ça me fait penser qu'on à tout à fait raison de te faire confiance."

"Lucca a parlé à la Fondation ?", je m'enquiers logiquement.

"Je propose qu'on s'asseoit tous les trois après la pleine lune, d'accord ?" elle soupire. Elle jette des regards nerveux au ciel depuis tout à l'heure. Ça ne lui plaît pas trop que je traîne encore là, je réalise.

"Je vais droit chez Battista", je lui promets.

"Ta main sur ta baguette", elle ordonne.

"Et Meninha avec moi", j'essaie de la rassurer.

ooo

Je suis de retour à la Maison Commune le lendemain matin dès que mes trois patients se sont retransformés. Les nouvelles potions ont généralement amélioré leur réaction à la pleine lune. Battista et Catto, se sentent "sans doute un peu mieux". Seule, Zanna trouve qu'elle a plus de démangeaisons que les autres fois.

"Mais ce n'est pas grave, Dottore. Il faut bien des essais pour trouver", elle indique quand je m'en excuse.

Je suis là donc à l'ouverture des portes. Les bougies se sont éteintes devant les statuettes. Je suis tenté d'aller les observer mais je continue d'estimer que mon devoir est envers mes patients. Je trouve Fiorabella, ma soeur, mon beau-frère et Timandra en train de partager un café. Je refuse une tasse tant que je n'ai pas examiné Cannella ce qui coupe l'appétit aux autres, je le vois bien.

"Il faut créer une bulle de chaleur pour le retour."

"Comme pour l'aller", remarque Timandra avant de s'excuser par un mécanique : "Oui, bien sûr, Dottore."

"Tu as l'air d'avoir eu une sale nuit", juge ma soeur.

"Il ne dort pas quand il passe la nuit avec eux", l'informe Timandra.

"Ce serait sans doute très dangereux de le faire", estime loyalement Samuel.

"Tu vas aller dormir ?", s'informe ma jumelle. Je crois qu'elle ne serait pas mécontente de me conseiller de me reposer.

"Pas longtemps, il y a toujours des tas de bobos les lendemains de pleine lune", je soupire.

"Les bobos, je peux m'en charger, Dottore. Les très urgents, je te réveille, et les compliqués mais pas urgents, on attend que tu sois d'attaque", propose mon infirmière en me tendant une tasse de café odorant avec insistance.

"Ok", je cède avant d'avoir une coalition de gens qui veulent mon bien à mes basques.

ooo

La formation des gardes commence le surlendemain de la pleine lune. Andrea a désigné des groupes qui doivent se relayer pour la protection de la réserve et la formation, m'explique Samuel sur un ton qui me semble appréciateur.

"Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils savent faire mais, à votre place, je... chercherais plus à améliorer leurs bases qu'à leur apprendre de nouveaux sorts", j'indique.

"C'est exactement ce que nous a demandé Andrea", sourit Iris. Je me dis que ça va tomber à pic qu'elle puisse pratiquer avec eux, se sentir utile tout en retravaillant ses fondamentaux. Mais je le garde sagement pour moi.

En milieu d'après-midi, il est assez clair que, sauf urgence, j'ai terminé mes consultations. Timandra ne proteste pas quand je lui annonce que je descends travailler à la Maison commune sur les statuettes. Je crois qu'elle est au contraire fière de la confiance que je lui fais. Je commence par séparer ce qui a trait aux quatre statuettes utilisées pour protéger les non garous. Dans chaque pile, je distingue ce qui est écrit dans une langue que je comprends du reste. Reste à en tirer davantage que l'évident équilibre symbolique entre deux statuettes masculine et deux statuettes féminines. Déjà on peut peut-être souligner un réel déséquilibre d'études pour autant que l'échantillon de Harry soit représentatif.

La statuette la plus étudiée de très loin en volume est l'astrologue. Ce n'est peut être pas étonnant sur le fond, mais le résultat est assez décevant ou évident. L'astrologue représente la connaissance des cycles astraux, la précision, le temps long et le symbolisme lui-même. C'est même le titre d'un bon article de synthèse écrit par un certain Tiziano Cimballi dans les Annales du Musée de Triestre il y a une bonne dizaine d'années "L'astrologo: un esempio di méta-simbolismo". "Aucune conclusion pratique" a noté Livia dans la marge de la conclusion. C'est un bon résumé de mes propres pensées.

Le Maire a généré quelques bons articles de Symbolique dont un signé de Cyrus évidemment, lequel souligne que la statuette ne réfère pas seulement à l'autorité et à la masculinité mais renvoie aussi à l'idée de territoire. "Ce n'est pas un symbole mineur pour les créatures qui manipulent aujourd'hui le plus souvent ces statuettes. Le lycanthrope seul ou en groupe manifeste un attachement viscéral non seulement à un territoire physique mais aussi symbolique : c'est une créature que les pratiques sociales relègue trop souvent à la solitude et à l'isolement quand elle s'épanouit au contraire dans un fonctionnement de groupe. Dans ce sens, on peut dire que le Maire représente aussi une vie de groupe régulée." Livia a souligné ce passage et a tracé : "justification de l'emploi dans le rituel de dépendance". Je n'ai pas assisté au rituel qui a soumis Cecilio au territoire de Lo paradiso mais je pense maintenant avoir déterminé au moins une des statuettes utilisées. Reste comment ces symboles ; autorité, masculinité, territorialité, organisation - pourraient être mobilisés pour accentuer l'effet des potions tue-loup. Et là, tout de suite je retombe sur mes limitations théoriques.

La Mariée a été plus étudiée que la Bonne Soeur, mais ce classement cache le fait qu'elles ont été très peu analysées toutes les deux. C'est squelettique - une fois qu'on a enlevé les articles en russe - et peu stimulant. Parce que ce sont des statuettes féminines ? C'est ce que suppose une certaine Shermin Karaman dans un article en anglais qui n'a pas trois ans et remercie en notes son directeur de thèse, Cyrus Lupin, pour "son soutien et son inspiration". J'avoue que je reste un moment fascinée par le patronyme - est-elle d'une façon quelconque apparentée à Defné ? Comme je n'allais pas envoyer une plume pour poser la question depuis la Maison commune, je repousse fermement la question.

'Doit-on supposer que les statuettes féminines sont ignorées comme la magie symbolique est encore minorée dans les corpus dominants de la recherche occidentale ?, écrit-elle. 'Surtout quand cette magie symbolique est associé à des populations magiques considérées comme marginales comme les lycanthropes', souligne-t-elle plus loin. On voit en quoi Cyrus l'inspire, je dirais. J'espère que ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un poste quelque part.

Reste qu'elle est de fait la seule à proposer "quelques pistes qui devraient être travaillées" sur la Bonne soeur, qui serait "non seulement une incarnation d'une forme de féminité mais aussi d'une forme d'engagement et d'abnégation au service d'une communauté". Là, elle cite l'article de Cyrus sur la territorialité symbolique du Maire pour voir dans la Bonne soeur une sorte de pendant féminin. Elle rajoute que les bonnes soeurs dans des pays d'influence chrétienne ont souvent exercé des fonction de soignantes. Elle cite à ce point les rituels d'aide à la naissance décrit par une certaine Aradia Taluti au 16e siècle au fin fond des campagnes italiennes "là où les sorcières venaient encore en aide à leurs soeurs moldues". Je note que Livia a indiqué en marge que le rituel actuel ne mobilise pas que la sage-femme et la bonne soeur, comme dans les écrits d'Aradia Taluti l'aînée, mais aussi le Maréchal-ferrant, pour sa force, sa précision, sa constance.

C'est à ce point de mes lectures qu'Ilario arrive en courant parce que deux de ses collègues se sont blessés mutuellement pendant l'entrainement.

"Il ne nous manquait que ça", je marmonne en prenant ma veste et en le suivant. Ils sont après tout dans la salle attenante. Les deux hommes - un de quarante l'autre de vingt ans sont allongés et visiblement assommés.

"On travaillait les boucliers", m'explique Sam. "On a dit aux attaquants d'accélérer les tirs, c'était sans doute présomptueux... On allait les réanimer mais Iris s'est souvenue que les lycanthropes pouvaient mal supporter les enervatum..."

"Quand la lune est dans son dernier quartier ascendant, c'est totalement déconseillé", je confirme en m'agenouillant auprès du plus âgé et en sortant mon pendule.

"C'est difficile à ce rythme de produire ces boucliers", estime un des gardes. Il a les traits un peu tirés, et je dirais qu'il est un de ceux qui a assommé son partenaire.

"Pardon ? Mais c'est la base", grogne Iris, ignorant le regard de Samuel.

"Pour vous, madame", essaie de lui objecter un autre.

"Mais non, pour un paquet de sorciers, garous ou non. Vous ne pouvez pas faire l'économie de bons réflexes surtout sur des sortilèges aussi basiques... Kane, dis-leur !"

"Bon, le coeur de celui-là est régulier. Il devait être en train de produire le sort, du coup, c'est sa magie qui est au plus bas. L'enervatum n'y changerait rien. Il a besoin de repos. Il devrait se réveiller quand la magie se sera reconstituer. Mettez le quelque part où il n'aura pas froid... sur la table là, par exemple", je propose en ignorant ouvertement la demande de ma soeur.

Ils s'empressent d'exécuter mes consignes et je m'agenouille auprès du second. Tout jeune. Je remarque que son visage est très marqué encore par la transformation. Peut-être quelqu'un qui sans avoir développé une allergie avérée ne supporte pas super bien la potion tue-loup, je me dis. Le pendule indique une magie moins résorbée que déséquilibrée. Peut-être mal équilibrée avant même cet accident.

"Qu'est-ce que vous savez de lui ?", je questionne Andrea.

"Dario n'est pas avec nous depuis très longtemps... né sorcier, il savait se servir d'une baguette", indique Andrea.

"Pas très régulier", ajoute Sam.

"J'imagine", je lâche.

"Tu vois ça, Dottore ?", questionne Andrea.

"Oui. Pas une magie très équilibrée, surtout en termes de projection. Il doit lui falloir une sacrée volontée pour y arriver... Mais ça se travaille et je peux sans doute aider aussi avec des soins appropriés. Pour l'instant, on va le réveiller", je conclus en sortant ma baguette. "Plutôt qu'un enervatum, je vais utiliser de l'oniromancie", j'annonce.

"Reculez" en conclut Andrea pour ses gars.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine mais je ne perds pas de temps à protester et je me concentre sur mon patient. C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait pour Iris mais en simple et léger. Je vais juste à la rencontre de sa conscience, bien moins affaiblie que celle de ma jumelle, et je la stimule avec le premier souvenir positif que je trouve. C'est d'avoir été félicité par Samuel il y a une heure pour la précision de son tir. Ça ne prend que quelques secondes pour qu'il s'étire. Quand ses yeux croisent les miens et me reconnaissent il se redresse d'un bond, je le retiens d'une main.

"Tu as été un peu secoué, Dario. Rien de grave, mais ça va suffir pour aujourd'hui", j'indique.

"J'ai été trop lent", il se souvient.

"Tout à fait !", commente Iris.

"Ça se travaille avec de l'entrainement", intervient Sam.

"Le Dottore, il a dit que tu étais déséquilibré", lui apprend aimablement un garde.

"Non, j'ai dit que ton aura, le lieu où se forme ta magie, était un peu déséquilibrée. Sans doute en raison de ton histoire personnelle... le moment où tu as été mordu par exemple", je développe. "Si tu venais me voir, on pourrait peut-être arranger ça tous les deux et te rendre plus.. régulier dans tes résultats... ça ne remplacera pas l'entraînement", je précise.

"Rien ne remplace l'entraînement", abonde Samuel. "Il faut que ça soit un réflexe qui puisse prendre le dessus sur tout le reste..."

Les gardes soupirent, clairement peu convaincus que ça soit dans leurs capacités. Ça exaspère Iris.

"Vous partez salement perdants", elle les harangue. "Vous devez être l'ultime protection de ce lieu de vos familles de vos amis et vous soupirez parce qu'on vous dit de ne pas vous arrêter à la première difficulté ?"

"Madame Iris, vous avez une formation qu'on aura jamais !", tente le jeune garde de tout à l'heure.

"Clairement", leur renvoie ma jumelle avec sa diplomatie légendaire. "Mais je ne vous parle pas deux secondes d'avoir mon niveau. Tenez... Kane fait mieux que vous tous"

Je ne sais pas si je l'avais inconsciemment senti venir, la communication entre les jumeaux, mais j'ai de fait ma baguette à la main et je ne viens pas d'une famille où la défense personnelle est considérée comme optionnelle. Mon bouclier arrête donc net, avec un rassurant bruit de gong, l'assommoir consistant d'Iris - elle n'a pas douté une seconde que je le bloquerais, visiblement. Ou elle m'en voulait vraiment.

"T'as pas perdu la main", est son commentaire enjoué.

"Avec toi, il ne vaut mieux pas", je lui renvoie en annulant le sort.

La demi douzaine de gardes assemblés est totalement médusée.

"Ben quoi, vous ne vous rappelez pas quand il assommé Cecilio ?", commente Ilario, ravi et admiratif. "C'est qu'il sait se défendre notre Dottore !"

"Pas tant que ça", intervient Iris. "Mais il a des réflexes, il les entretient. Et ça fait plus de différence que la puissance ou la nature des sortilèges que vous emploierez. Cherchez pas le compliqué, cherchez le rapide et le maîtrisé, et vous aurez toujours une chance, surtout avec des sorciers qui penseraient qu'ils sont mieux formés que vous !"

L'idée fait son chemin dans les têtes qui opinent tour à tour. Les baguettes sortent des poches. Des expressions se font déterminées. Sam a cette expression mi-exaspérée mi-admiratif que Iris suscite finalement assez régulièrement chez lui. Il lui fait un signe de tête que je ne sais pas exactement comment interpréter. Comme un assentiment.

"Ok, je vous propose un truc", commence ma jumelle. "Vous formez un cercle autour de moi. Je vous attaque à tour de rôle. Vous, vous bloquez. Je vais aller moins vite qu'avec Kane mais après deux tours, je ne vais plus vous attaquer dans l'ordre. Restez sur vos gardes, je peux vous attaquez plusieurs fois de suite.."

Les gardes se regardent et acquiescent. Andrea se place avec une certaine humilité dans le cercle avec ces hommes encore debouts. Sam me rejoint et les observe les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Je crois que je vais rester là - au cas où", je conclus en m'asseyant à côté de mes deux patients.

"Si tu veux, je parie qu'ils vont s'en sortir", il me répond en s'asseyant. "Elle les a galvanisés. Elle va faire un super chef d'équipe, ta soeur... Ils ont raison de lui refiler un Aspirant à son retour..."

"C'est acté, le Rang Trois ?", je vérifie.

"On a reçu une plume de Ron."

"Et on fête ça quand ?"

"Ça manque de pub par ici."

"Tu ne connais pas les ressources de gars comme Ilario, je te parie qu'on va trouver tout ce qu'il faut", je rétorque.

oooo

Le lendemain soir, Livia, Asfodelo et Lucca viennent en délégation à la fin du repas au réfectoire me proposer de prendre un verre avec eux. Quelques jours plus tôt, j'aurais eu des scrupules à laisser Iris et Sam, mais l'entraînement avec les gardes a clairement changé la donne, sans parler de la fête qu'on a organisée pour célébrer la promotion d'Iris. Il n'y a pas si souvent des occasions de s'amuser et on peut dire que tous les moins de trente ans ont apprécié. Bref, je les laisse avec des amis autour d'eux.

"Je me suis demandé", souligne Lucca, "ce que les traditionnalistes britanniques diraient en apprenant que ta soeur a fêté sa promotion d'Auror avec des lycanthropes..."

"L'Auror étant née Lupin, je me demande s'ils auraient même pris la peine d'en penser quelque chose de particulier", je souris. "Ils craignent toujours que ma mère n'arrive à recruter un garou comme Auror, comme mon père a fait entrer des enfants garous à Poudlard..."

"Ça pourrait arriver ?", questionne Asfodelo.

"Ce serait de fait une sacrée victoire mais on en est loin", je reconnais. "La fonction d'Auror est toujours interdite à toute créature. Le droit britannique a évolué dans le sens où les lycanthropes sont considérés non plus comme des créatures mais des quasi-créatures, à défaut de quasi-sorciers. Et leurs descendants, les gens comme moi, comme des sorciers et non plus des sangs-mêlés aux droits incertains... mais de là à les laisser entrer au Ministère..."

"Mais c'est finalement élogieux pour ta mère, non ? Ils la pensent capables de ça..." remarque Lucca.

"Tout à fait. Elle et ses amis sont pour beaucoup dans l'évolution du droit. Et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait fini de faire bouger les choses..."

"J'ai lu qu'elle avait fait reconnaître au niveau européen l'organisation qu'a créée Defné", raconte Lucca l'air de rien. Ni Livia, ni Asfodelo ne demandent de quoi il parle. Jouer aux imbéciles serait sans doute contre-productif.

"Je ne pense que ce soit le Bureau de coopération européen en matière de justice qui soit directement responsable de la reconnaissance..."

"Dans le journal que j'ai lu hier à Rome, ils disaient que le bureau donnait un avis et il y avait une interview de ta mère sans trop d'ambiguïté sur sa position favorable.. Je l'ai gardé si ça t'intéresse."

"Oui, pourquoi pas" je réponds prudemment. Est-ce que ces trois là m'ont coincé pour me faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont plus du tout dupes de ce qui a pu se passer pendant des mois ?

"Mais on était là pour parler financement de recherche", rappelle Livia.

"Financement tout court", intervient Asfodelo. "Est-ce qu'on finance un demi-poste de médecin ? Est-ce qu'on retarde encore d'autres investissements ? Je sais que cette idée de potions adaptées est très importante mais d'autres choses le sont aussi. De plus de formation à plus de soins pour les troupeaux..."

"J'ai fait le tour de nos soutiens habituels, nos mécènes comme nos financeurs... On inspire confiance. Les Cimballi et leurs amis vont financer la création d'une bibliothèque pour l'école et quelques bourses pour les meilleurs de nos jeunes. On devrait avoir un prêt supplémentaire pour la réfection du toit de l'atelier des plantes au printemps. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé de financement supplémentaire ni pour les troupeaux, ni pour des recherches en potions adaptées - vu que nous en serions les premiers consommateurs... ça ne passionne pas les foules..."

"Même les Cimballi ? ", s'étonne Asfodelo.

"On ne peut pas refuser à Tiziano de venir jouer avec nos statuettes et lui demander de financer des recherches dont on l'exclut. Si on l'avait joué plus finement, comme je l'ai plusieurs fois proposé, on l'aurait dans la poche..."

"Lucca, tu sais que nous sommes nombreux à ne pas souhaiter le voir mener des recherches ici", intervient Livia.

"Moi, je répète que vous vous laissez impressionner par la position d'Aradia ; elle a de plus en plus de mal à envisager que son père et ses amis n'ont pas inventé tout ce qu'il y avait à inventer ! Toute innovation l'inquiète. Je vous parie qu'elle va grimper aux rideaux quand elle apprendra que nous avons laissé Andrea demander l'aide d'Aurors pour revoir les défenses de la réserve !"

"Selon Andrea, ils n'ont pas encore fait une réelle proposition en la matière", indique Asfodelo et tous me regardent

"Je peux poser la question" je balbutie pris au dépourvu.

"Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'ils voudront bien faire ou non pour Lo Paradiso, Kane", estime Livia.

"J'avais compris qu'ils avaient fait une cartographie et que Sam réfléchissait à des propositions... mais je n'ai pas redemandé, et ils se sont centrés sur la formation", je rajoute;

"Andrea est ravi des résultats", commente Asfodelo. "Il paraît que ta soeur est une sacrée formatrice."

"Elle a de qui tenir", décide Livia. Je ne sais pas la tête que je fais, mais elle rajoute : "Comme toi, Kane, vous êtes tous les deux des sorciers inspirants et je n'ai pas dit ça souvent de sorciers. Ce qui nous ramène à la question qui nous intéresse : comment financer ces recherches, déjà en dégageant du temps à Kane, ensuite peut-être en trouvant un budget pour des expertises précises, comme il le formule.."

"Kane ne peut rien promettre mais on peut demander à la Fondation Sirius Black, non ?" propose Asfodelo.

"On ne l'a jamais fait", rappelle Lucca.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce qu'il y a toujours eu des gens pour s'y opposer. On a au mieux eu des coopérations détournées... mais je ne suis pas contre", m'assure Lucca.

"Mais, mais n'est-ce pas rouvrir la porte à Cimballi... il est proche de la Fondation non ?" s'inquiète Livia, illustrant une nouvelle fois combien de fait la relation entre Lo Paradiso et les Cimballi est complexe.

"Je ne sais pas si je vais vous rassurer mais, selon moi, Tiziano est intéressé par la connaissance théorique des statuettes, pas par les potions adaptées. Ceux avec qui je travaille déjà pour les potions - Severus Rogue et Drago Black - sont proches de la Fondation et n'ont pas de relations suivies que je sache avec les Cimballi. C'est comme cela que j'aborderai la question...", je me risque.

"Sans doute", accepte Lucca, "mais quand on croise les potions, les statuettes et la symbolique, on trouve assez vite ton frère, Harry, et votre autre frère, Cyrus. Que vont-ils demander, eux ?"

"Harry n'a jamais rien demandé en contrepartie de la littérature qu'il m'envoie", rappelle sa mère.

"Un investissement de long terme", juge Lucca.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils demanderaient ni même s'ils demanderaient quoi que ce soit" je soupire. "Mais la réalité est que plus je me plonge dans la littérature et plus je tombe sur les écrits de Cyrus et ses étudiants... Si on veut gagner du temps, sur la théorie, je crois qu'ils sont les mieux placés... Pas que ça me fasse rêver", je leur livre parce que je rumine ça depuis pas mal de temps. "Cyrus est un insupportable je-sais-tout, en tout cas, c'est ce que j'en garde comme souvenir quand il me tombait sur le poil pour mes devoirs de vacances... je vais être très loin de mes bases et, du coup, un peu à sa merci... Et Harry... je n'ai aucune idée de s'il accepterait... J'ai découvert ici seulement qu'il s'était autant intéressé à tout cela."

"Quand on a sorti Remus de son coma au Brésil, il y a plus de quinze ans", commente alors Livia, "Harry et Cyrus, avec déjà Severus Rogue, ont abattu un travail théorique et pratique en urgence que peu auraient osé... Ils étaient jeunes et peu expérimentés mais j'imagine que ce n'est plus le cas... et ils ne peuvent pas être considérés l'un ou l'autre comme des gens qui chercheraient à profiter des lycanthropes... Jamais les enfants de Remus ne feraient ça... Ils n'ont même pas besoin de la notoriété universitaire de la manière dont Cimballi a l'air d'en avoir besoin... S'ils sont les garanties dont la Fondation a besoin pour nous financer..."

"Ils sont un moindre mal", termine Asfodelo. "De toute façon, sans financement complémentaire, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait tenir un tel projet. Kane et Livia, il faut que vous écriviez ça... et on verra comment aller leur présenter notre demande..."

"Ce coup-là, Kane, il faudra sans doute que tu m'accompagnes à Londres", indique Lucca.

Une nouvelle fois, je réalise que je me suis lancé dans une projet aussi important, ambitieux que démesuré, ou en tout cas, loin de là où je me sais efficace. Mais est-ce que je peux reculer ? Est-ce que Defné reculerait ?

"S'il le faut", je réponds donc.

ooooo

Voilà, toujours un agenda chargé pour Kane... La suite s'appelle Brouiller les lignes ou un trucs du genre... Il est question de lignes - frontières, démarcations, première ligne... tout ça

Merci pour les cartes postales, vous êtes les meilleurs.


	30. Quelques vérités paradisiaques

**30 | Quelques vérités paradisiaques**

Je rentre en serrant mon écharpe autour de mon cou. J'essaie de rattraper Meninha qui aimerait clairement que j'aille aussi vite qu'elle. Le vent froid s'est levé et trouble la nuit. Quand je l'ai quittée, Livia a parlé d'une possible nouvelle chute de neige. On a passé la soirée à écrire une présentation des recherches qu'on entend mener, sans donner trop de pistes concrètes, mais en essayant de convaincre à la fois sur nos capacités et sur la valeur de nos hypothèses. J'ai eu, toute la soirée, l'impression que mes frères regardaient par dessus mon épaule et secouaient la tête sans consentir à me donner les bonnes réponses - oui, ça me rappelait certains devoirs de vacances.

Reste qu'on a un dossier. Livia compte l'envoyer demain ; après tout, si la Fondation refuse, les recherches tomberont d'elles-même et... je serai davantage libre de mes choix. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Ah si j'ai promis de le transmettre de mon côté à Severus... Je sais que j'aurais du mal à digérer s'il me dit que le projet était mal présenté.

"Dottore ! Kane !", appelle quelqu'un dans mon dos alors que je suis à mi-pente du Dispensaire. Je me retourne pour voir Ilario, que Meninha accueille avec son entrain habituel, me rattraper. "Tu ne rentres que maintenant ?"

"Oui, on finissait un truc avec Livia", j'explique. "Tu es de service ?"

Peut-être que les conseils de Samuel et Iris font que Lo Paradiso surveille davantage l'ensemble des allées et venues nocturnes. Autant dire que Defné aurait été bien embêtée.

"Non, j'ai fini", indique Ilario. "Mais... là-haut, tu as laissé Fiorabella et la petite à Iris et Samuel ?"

"Non, Timandra doit se désespérer", je réponds avec plus d'entrain en réalisant que ce ne sont absolument pas mes allées et venues qui l'intéressent.

"Oh... elle dort là haut ?"

"Ce n'était pas prévu, mais si elle n'a pas le courage de redescendre, elle peut", je réponds factuellement. Il me semble qu'Ilario n'ose pas insister. C'est sans doute la fatigue qui me pousse à ne pas tergiverser :"Tu veux venir lui parler ?"

"Je..."

"Viens, Ilario. Tu pourras la raccompagner si elle veut..."

"Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour rentrer."

"Ça n'empêche qu'elle sera sans doute contente que tu le fasses."

"Tu crois, Dottore ?"

Je soupire - j'ai froid, je suis fatigué et je voudrais me pelotonner dans mon lit. Rien de tout cela ne risque de se réaliser tant qu'on reste en plein vent, Ilario et moi, à philosopher sur ce que peuvent bien vouloir les femmes en général et une jeune infirmière en particulier.

"De ce que j'ai compris, elle en a assez de se cacher."

"Dottore...", il commence d'un ton plaintif qui finit d'anéantir ma patience.

"C'est Kane qui te parle Ilario, pas il Dottore. Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux et je crois que vous devriez essayer pour de vrai plutôt que de tourner autour du pot. Elle a envie que tu prennes des risques pour elle - que tu te mouilles... Parnassius ne va pas te casser la gueule, Ilario. Il y a bien pire parti que toi dans tout Lo Paradiso !"

"Il préférerait sans doute quelqu'un comme toi", estime Ilario.

"Ecoute, je me gèle et je rentre me coucher. J'ai dit ce que je pensais. Fais ce que tu veux", je décide de couper là. Je n'ai pas fait dix pas qu'il est à ma hauteur.

"Dotto... Kane, à ma place, tu... tu..."

"On ne peut pas réussir sans essayer, Ilario. Sans essayer vraiment."

On fait dix nouveaux pas.

"Et toi, pourquoi tu es tout seul, Kane ? Toutes les filles t'aiment bien !" Mon coeur bat si fort que mes oreilles résonnent. Je dois m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle. "Pardon, Dottore", il s'excuse.

"Non, Ilario, non... Je me permets de te donner mon avis sur ta vie, je peux te répondre", je me force. Ilario est après tout ce que j'ai qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami de mon âge ici. "Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un qui vit loin d'ici et qui... Pour l'instant, nos vies ne coïncident pas. Ça peut changer mais si un de nous deux laissaient tomber ses projets maintenant... ce serait un trop gros sacrifice... On ne bâtit pas un couple sur un sacrifice Ilario. Ça, je l'ai appris."

"C'est... ce n'est pas trop dur ?", il s'inquiète.

"Ça va. La plupart du temps, ça va, Ilario", je lui promets alors qu'on arrive au dispensaire.

Je pousse la porte, et on tombe sur Timandra, bien sûr, mais aussi sur Iris et Sam. Un des signes qui ne trompent pas de la quasi-guérison de ma jumelle est qu'elle ne s'effondre plus son dîner avalé, malgré les randonnées dans la neige pour réviser les défenses de Lo Paradiso et l'entraînement de plus en plus intensif des gardes. On tient clairement le bon bout.

"Désolé pour l'heure tardive, Timandra... mais je te ramène un chevalier servant... si tu en as l'utilité", j'annonce bille en tête.

Ilario a enlevé son bonnet et il se tortille un peu. Mon infirmière le regarde sans rien dire.

"Vous êtes ensemble ? Je ne savais pas !", les félicite Iris.

"Merci", répond Ilario. "Peu de gens le savent... mais merci, Iris."

"Je ne dirai rien", promet ma jumelle avec plus de circonspection.

"Mais on pourrait... on pourrait le dire", enchaîne le jeune garde nerveusement.

"Tu lui as jeté un sort, Dottore ?", s'enquiert Timandra sans quitter Ilario des yeux.

"Ces filles ! Ça veut des déclarations et puis ça refuse d'y croire !", je décide de soutenir Ilario. "Il pourrait être dans son lit ou à jouer aux cartes, mais il me guettait pour savoir quand tu allais rentrer."

Timandra a son premier demi-sourire.

"Je... on s'est pas vu depuis des jours", plaide Ilario. "Tu finis tard.. Je m'entraîne..."

"Et il fait partie de ceux qui s'entraînent dur", commente Sam. La solidarité masculine semble de la partie.

"J'espère bien", sourit Timandra un peu plus largement. "Faut pas faire les choses à moitié."

Ilario a un regard éperdu pour nous puis décide visiblement qu'il ne peut pas en rester là. Il tombe un genou à terre : "Timandra Farfallin... si tu veux... si tu le veux... je... moi, je veux passer ma vie avec toi..."

"T'attendais encore, j'aurais eu les cheveux blancs !", estime Timandra faisant exploser de rire Iris.

"Mais tu... tu veux ?"

"Mais oui !", répond l'infirmière en tirant le jeune homme sur ses pieds et en l'embrassant possessivement. "Je prends mon manteau..."

Ils claquent la porte tellement vite après ça, qu'on peut se demander s'ils étaient vraiment là.

"Elle vit avec son père, non ? Ils vont aller chez lui ?", se questionne ma soeur - qui d'autre - le nez collé contre la vitre.

"Ils sont bien assez grands pour aller où ils veulent", je lui réponds en me laissant tomber sur une chaise pour délacer mes lourdes chaussures de marche. "Vous êtes restés pour ne pas la laisser seule ? Merci pour elle."

"On t'attendait", répond mon beau-frère. "Disons que j'en connais une qui n'aurait pas dormi sans avoir ta réponse."

Iris se décolle de la fenêtre et me regarde.

"Ron a envoyé une nouvelle plume. Il dit que la Division demande ma date de retour... Demain, c'est le sixième jour que je serai ici... Tu avais dit..."

"Oh" je comprends. Il me semble que Sam a un bref regard de commisération pour moi. "Tu vas clairement mieux... clairement.."

"Mais... ?"

"Mais rien. Je... je fais un test complet demain et je te dis... De toute façon, il leur faudra un rapport circonstancié, non ?"

"Sans le test, tu ne peux pas dire ?", me presse ma jumelle.

"Iris, tu sais bien que non. Je ne t'envoie pas faire prof ou comptable. Je t'envoie faire Auror avec le risque de te prendre un autre sort pourri très bientôt. Si tu n'es pas totalement remise, tu mettras encore plus de temps à même envisager de bosser", je développe. Sans parler de la possibilité que tu ne rebosses jamais - mais autant garder ça pour moi. "Tu vas clairement mieux, mais ça fait deux jours que je ne t'ai pas embêté avec mon pendule alors, non, je ne sais pas si tu as un test d'aura totalement compatible avec un retour au boulot."

"Entendu", elle se rend en levant les mains en guise de reddition.

"Ron pense aussi que... Il va leur falloir plus qu'un rapport écrit", intervient Sam. "Ils aimeraient te parler... en fait se faire une idée de comment va Iris... aussi en discutant avec elle. Remus lui aurait dit qu'il était possible de faire un appel visuel..."

"Avec les statuettes", je confirme. "Mais... je pense sage de demander l'aval du Conseil pour un appel qui viendrait des Aurors britanniques."

"Évidemment", conclut mon beau-frère avec un regard entendu pour Iris qui se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient dû parier, je comprends avec un demi-sourire.

oo

On se retrouve assez simplement en fin de journée pour cet appel. Lucca est là, et c'est lui qui a positionné les statuettes - le Maire, la Bonne soeur, décidément souvent associés - et deux statuettes sur lesquelles je n'ai pas lu mais que je finis par reconnaître : le Maréchal-Ferrant et la Justice. Pour la précision peut-être.

Je n'ose pas demander à Lucca de confirmer. Je ne sais de toute façon pas quoi penser de sa présence ; il parle bien anglais, il pourra sans doute faire un compte-rendu de nos échanges, mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être gênant dans la conversation avec les Aurors britanniques. Autant arrêter de se creuser la tête, je décide alors que l'image finit par se former entre les statuettes. Tanya Sawbridge et Ron sont assis côte à côte face à une cheminée, j'imagine. Ça ressemble à la Division derrière eux.

"Eh bien, si Foote et Finnigan voyaient ça ! Sans parler de Dora ! Si quelqu'un avait su à l'époque qu'on pouvait avoir des communications aussi bonnes avec les autorités... Harry Foote et Finnigan ne seraient pas tombés dans un traquenard", commente Ron avec sa bonhomie habituelle.

"Harry savait peu de choses", soupire Lucca. "Bonjour Ronald, tu as l'air en pleine forme."

Alors que je réalise que Ron et lui se connaissent de cette époque, l'image me revient, enterrée sans doute : Lucca était venu à Londres avec Aradia pile avant qu'on parte au Brésil soigner mon père... un tout petit monde... une fois de plus.

"J'avoue que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que vous acceptiez la présence d'Iris et de Sam", souligne encore Ron.

"Les temps changent, les familles vivent ici, et le nombre de visiteurs extérieurs augmente... et puis nous ne savons rien refuser à notre Dottore - pas qu'il demande beaucoup", sourit Lucca. Je note qu'il ne parle pas de ce qu'Iris et Sam ont donné, et c'est sans doute aussi bien.

"Ah oui, bonjour Docteur Lupin", me salue Ron avec une immanquable ironie sur le titre docteur. Tanya se contente d'un signe de tête. "Comment va notre malade ?"

"Réellement beaucoup mieux, lieutenant Weasley. Notre diagnostic initial était visiblement trop optimiste, mais après une première période frustrante pour elle, la magie d'Iris est quasiment revenue à des niveaux normaux pour elle...", je réponds volontairement formel.

"Quasiment", souligne Tanya sans cacher son inquiétude pour ma soeur - elle a été son mentor et je sais combien ces liens sont forts.

"Un médecin qui ne la connaîtrait pas la jugerait totalement apte", je formule. "Il se trouve que j'analyse son aura depuis aussi longtemps que j'ai appris à le faire... Elle reste légèrement en dessous de ses résultats habituels."

"C'est inquiétant ?" questionne Tanya alors que ma soeur regarde le sol avec l'air de prendre sur elle pour ne pas me faire taire.

"Non, c'est révélateur de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle a subi, mais c'est temporaire. Un affaire de quelques jours encore... mais elle peut sans doute reprendre un poste si vous ne l'envoyez pas en première ligne dès demain", je réponds sachant que c'est ce qu'Iris veut.

Tanya et Ron se regardent et le second finit par répondre :

"Il se trouve que... Auror Lupin, tu es affectée à ton retour à l'équipe de Finnigan, qui est une équipe de terrain, avec une responsabilité directe dans l'encadrement et la formation d'un Aspirant. Je pense que le docteur à tes côtés jugerait que c'est une affectation de première ligne à plus d'un titre. Reste que la prochaine fournée d'aspirants nous arrive dans une semaine, après des tests symboliques mais que l'Académie tient à leur faire subir", il développe. "Ça nous donne de fait quelques jours de plus... et l'Auror McDermott n'a pas entièrement soldé ses vacances m'a-t-on dit. On peut encore se passer de vous, en bref. Mais pas plus que cinq jours - en tout cas pour McDermott."

"Lieutenant", acquiescent assez automatiquement Iris et Sam, ayant sans doute bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de questions mais d'ordres. Une part assez égoïste de moi est content de savoir qu'ils vont encore traîner là quelques jours. Je suis sûr que Lucca aussi, vu combien Andrea soupirait déjà hier soir.

"Est-ce que - je comprends que les équipes sont formées - est-ce que je peux savoir le nom de l'aspirant qui m'est confié", se risque Iris. "Je le connais peut-être."

"Sans doute", accepte Ron en se tournant vers Tanya qui développe :

"Mark Wang." À la tête de ma soeur, oui, elle le connaît. "Avant que tu ne t'épuises en conjectures, je t'expose nos raisons : tu sais que Mark aurait pu devenir aspirant depuis plus d'un an, il avait tous ces certificats mais il a douté de son choix... et il est parti vivre sa vie en Nouvelle-Zélande." Iris acquiesce, Tanya ne lui apprend rien. "Il est revenu, il y a quelques mois, et a re-déposé sa candidature. Nous l'avons reçu, toute notre petite bande de chefs", elle précise avec un sourire en coin, "histoire de savoir où il en était dans sa tête. Nous doutons peu de sa motivation mais nous comprenons ses inquiétudes : le fils d'un juge connu, je ne te fais pas un dessin, Iris..."

"Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez que ma situation n'est pas généralisable", proteste ma soeur. Sam n'a pas l'air de penser qu'elle a tort de le faire.

"Pas entièrement, mais nous pensons que tu seras quand même de bon conseil. Iris, plus compliqué que fille du Commandant, il n'y aurait que fille du Ministre de la magie", soupire Sawbridge. " Tu es une bonne Auror ; une bonne communicante ; tu as de bonnes relations avec la Brigade et plusieurs juges ; l'Académie t'adore en formatrice de duel... Tu veux que je te fasse quoi comme liste de tes qualités pour un encadrement sortant un peu de l'habituel ?"

"La seule alternative aurait été de le confier à plus gradé encore", rajoute Ron. "Et ça ne lui aurait pas fait de bien, je crois. Tu es le chef le plus normal qu'on pouvait lui trouver."

"Et on ne te demande pas d'être autre chose qu'exigeante et professionnelle avec lui. Exactement, ce qu'il doit devenir", conclut Tanya.

"Je ferai de mon mieux", soupire Iris. "Il sait ? Il est d'accord ?"

"Il sait", répond Foote en regardant Ron qui se marre pour confirmer : "Il est sacrément impressionné, je crois. 'Merlin, je n'ai que ce que je mérite, j'imagine' - je cite. On lui a évidemment confirmé."

ooo

Sam et Iris décrètent deux jours plus tard que les protections magiques de Lo Paradiso sont correctes, et Asfodelo les remercie devant tout le monde au réfectoire.

"Il était temps parce que je crois que je serais dans la complaisance si je ne t'envoyais pas au front très bientôt", je commente le lendemain matin après mon examen d'Iris.

"J'ai vraiment bien aimé te voir au boulot ici", commente ma jumelle avec un sourire complice. "Et j'ai bien aimé me faire mon opinion de ce que c'est que Lo Paradiso. Je suis contente de me dire que si des gens mal intentionnés viennent les embêter, ils ne seront pas pris au dépourvu et que j'y suis pour quelque chose..."

"Oui, c'est bien", je confirme.

On est en train de déjeuner - Timandra, Rosabel, Iris, Samuel et moi - quand Meninha se jette sur la porte en aboyant. Pas tellement un aboiement de mise en garde mais d'accueil de gens qu'elle connait. Oui, je commence à repérer plein de nuances dans les aboiements de ma chienne. Je me lève pour aller voir et je me trouve face à une troupe de gardes de Lo Paradiso mené par leur chef Andrea. Comme c'est bien la première fois, je m'étonne et je m'inquiète :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelqu'un est blessé ? Vous l'avez amené ?", je questionne au fur et à mesure que les hypothèses me viennent.

"Non pas de blessé, Dottore", me rassure Andrea alors que sa troupe pénètre dans le dispensaire et ferme la porte. Ils ont laissé les chiens dehors et Meninha s'est glissée entre leurs jambes pour rejoindre ses copains. Je note Ilario qui me semble nerveux - sans doute à cause de Timandra, je me dis. "On t'amène juste quelqu'un qui voulait te voir..."

Il fait un geste et deux gardes poussent un type resté au second plan. C'est un petit brun, genre costaud et montagnard. Il évite mes yeux et regarde obstinément le sol.

"Vous vouliez me voir ?", je demande comme le silence s'étend. Il secoue la tête. Trouvant bizarre la manière dont il est amené ici, je me retourne pour quémander l'avis éclairé de Timandra et Rosabel, mais aucune des deux n'a l'air d'en avoir.

"Vous êtes malade ?", j'insiste un peu.

"Non", marmonne l'homme.

Je tourne mon regard vers Andrea qui hausse les épaules.

"On l'a trouvé vers les frontières de la Réserve.. les nouveaux déclencheurs semblent bien fonctionner, Auror McDermott", il rajoute pour mon beau-frère.

"Et vous me l'amenez ?", je questionne ramenant son regard vers moi.

"Il a dit qu'il cherchait le médecin de la Réserve", explique le chef des gardes en soutenant mon regard. J'avoue que je mets du temps à comprendre que le petit brun doit chercher Defné. Enfin qu'il peut avoir voulu rencontrer Defné. Ma lenteur non feinte - parce que si mon coeur s'était emballé, Andrea l'aurait sans doute perçu - embarrasse le chef des gardes.

"On te l'a amené mais tu n'as pas l'air de le connaître."

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu", je confirme avec tout l'aplomb que je peux réunir.

"J'ai dit que je venais voir la Dottoressa", souffle quand même le type, c'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix. La langue italienne rend peu probable qu'il ait dit autre chose depuis le début donc Andrea savait qu'il cherchait une femme, j'analyse sans trouver quoi dire.

Ilario nous sauve d'un trop long silence.

"Uno Dottore, una Ostetrica e una Infermiera", il précise en nous désignant de la main. "Un homme, deux femmes..."

"Je ne le connais pas", s'empresse d'indiquer Timandra.

"Moi, non plus", renchérit Rosabel.

Le type nous regarde de biais et finit par marmonner : "On avait dû me... mentir..."

"Clairement", juge un autre garde. Il me semble que son intervention comme celle de Ilario agacent Andrea mais qu'il prend sur lui.

"Mais vous la cherchiez pour quoi ?", j'ai la folle initiative de demander. "Quelqu'un de malade ?", je propose ensuite, histoire de recadrer quand même le débat.

"Non, personne", il soupire. "On m'avait dit... qu'elle faisait passer la montagne..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir parce que Rosabel se lève et l'apostrophe : "Encore cette histoire ?! D'abord les Aurors, et puis maintenant, vous... Vous êtes qui d'abord ?"

"Bonne question", je remarque.

"Giuseppe Berg", il articule. "Je suis berger... du côté de l'Autriche... mais ma mère est italienne..."

"Et sorcier ?"

Il opine puis se sent obligé de compléter : "Pas qui ait fait de grandes études, ni rien..."

"Mais pourquoi auriez vous besoin d'aide pour traverser la montagne ?", ose demander Timandra. Il me semble qu'Ilario se retient de lui faire signe de se taire.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. C'est juste que moi... j'en aide d'autres... - des gens qui ne savent pas, qui veulent passer et vite... et qui n'ont pas envie d'attendre que les autorités leur donnent le droit... Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?"

"Des réfugiés", propose Timandra.

"Ah mais, c'est vous alors qui passez par nos montagnes et qui nous amenez les Aurors ?!", l'accuse Rosabel.

Je croise le regard calmement ironique de ma soeur derrière elle.

"Non, enfin, pas ici, mais c'est sûr que partout, entre les policiers moldus et les Aurors de tout poil.. on n'est plus tranquilles dans les montagnes !", s'exclame Berg en réponse. Il ne rencontre pas autant de sympathie qu'il l'espérait, encore que certains gardes opinent. "Vous, les Aurors n'osent pas trop vous embêter", il reprend Berg. "Du coup... je me disais... on peut peut-être s'arranger, non ? Je les fais passer par chez vous et vous, ben, vous gagner un peu d'or... On n'en a jamais trop, hein ?"

Là, je me dis qu'obligatoirement, ceux qui doutent encore vont comprendre qu'il espérait avoir l'aide de Defné pour cette conversation ; que donc elle était connue pour organiser des passages... mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'exprime.

"Nous ? Nous ? Dépouiller des gens pour qu'ils passent ?", s'étrangle Timandra la première.

"Vous laisser traverser ?", s'agace un garde. "Et puis quoi encore ?"

En fait, durant les secondes qui suivent, les deux idées se mêlent de tas de façons différentes et créatives, mais aucune vraiment chaleureuses pour le berger italo-autrichien. Ça fait une sorte de nappe sonore. Je croise le regard pensif d'Andrea qui a peut-être une vision un peu plus large des enjeux, mais ne me semble pas mieux disposé envers Berg.

"Vos conditions seraient les miennes", essaie encore le passeur. "Si vous voulez m'accompagner, je comprendrais..."

"Il n'est pas question que Lo Paradiso prenne le risque d'avoir des ennuis avec les Aurors de tout poil - comme vous les avez appelés", le coupe Andrea. "Notre responsabilité est d'abord envers les lycanthropes et leurs familles. Notre responsabilité, c'est qu'ils puissent vivre en paix et en sécurité. Certainement pas en amenant les Aurors à nos portes, certainement pas en laissant des personnes qui ne font pas partie de notre communauté utiliser notre territoire et certainement pas en cherchant à gagner de l'or sur le dos de gens qui ont des ennuis..."

"On prend des risques et ils sont prêts à payer", tente Berg.

"Nous avons une vie suffisamment risquée comme cela et nous ne sommes pas intéressés", réplique Andrea en me regardant.

J'opine très brièvement sans trop savoir ce qu'il peut attendre de moi à ce stade.

"Vous auriez pu me dire plus tôt que c'était vous qui preniez les décisions !", s'agace Berg. "Toute cette balade pour rien !"

"Pour la sécurité, c'est moi", confirme tranquillement Andrea. "Mais nous allons redescendre au village et vous pourrez voir le Conseil... De toute façon, ils voudront vous parler."

Les gardes se ressaisissent attendant l'ordre de leur chef. Berg me regarde d'un air mauvais et m'apostrophe : "Vous n'avez rien dit, Dottore !?"

"Moi ?", je pose les deux mains sur ma poitrine assez dépassé par la conversation. "Je pense qu'Andrea a profondément raison ; Lo Paradiso a d'autres priorités", je rajoute.

"Bien. Tant pis pour vous" grince Berg. "Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Andrea n'a pas besoin de faire un geste, les gardes qui l'encadraient se mettent immédiatement en position de l'arrêter;

"Vous croyez me retenir ? Je suis peut-être un piètre sorcier mais..." Il a sorti sa baguette à ce point.

"Monsieur Berg, ne faites pas de geste inconsidéré", tente Andrea

"Ce ne sont pas des garous qui vont faire la loi", clame Berg. "Le premier qui se met sur mon chemin, je l'assomme !"

Les deux gardes les plus proches font mine de se saisir de lui. Son sortilège n'a pas le temps de sortir de sa baguette qu'Ilario et Andrea ont protégé leurs collègues de boucliers. Pas à dire, la formation a porté ses fruits. Iris et Sam n'ont pas fait plus que mettre leur main dans leur poche. Ce que j'ai fait aussi d'ailleurs.

Berg exaspéré se tourne vers Andrea en brandissant sa baguette : "Tu te crois malin ?!"

Il n'a pas le temps de jeter un second sort ; Ilario l'a assommé avant.

"Je pense qu'il y a légitime défense, non ?", vérifie le garde en regardant Samuel.

"Clairement", juge mon beau-frère.

"Jolis boucliers croisés" commente Iris alors que je m'agenouille à côté du passeur.

"Ça va", je commente. "Vous comptez faire quoi de lui ?"

"Pour l'instant, il est bien là où il est", juge Sam. "Andrea, on peut discuter deux minutes ?"

"Bien sûr."

"Kane, viens", ordonne mon beau-frère tout en faisant un geste vers mon bureau.

"Pardon ?"

"Viens donc", presse Iris en m'aidant à me relever. "Si j'imagine bien ce à quoi pense Sam, on a besoin de toi." Je protesterais bien mais quelque chose dans le regard d'Andrea me fait taire. "Ilario, ce type, il ne s'échappe pas", précise encore ma soeur.

"Oui, Iris", promet le jeune garde avec enthousiasme.

La porte de mon bureau se referme sur nous quatre sans que j'aie réussi à savoir ce qu'ils ont tous en tête.

"Andrea, ce type, tu ne peux pas le lâcher dans la nature", commence mon beau-frère. Il s'est appuyé sur la table d'examen. Iris s'est placée à côté lui. Andrea et moi leur faisons face."Pas en ce moment."

"Je doute qu'il souhaite bosser avec nous", remarque le chef des gardes avec un petit rire jaune.

"C'est un passeur, pas un au grand coeur en plus. Il doit tremper dans plus de trafic que ça... Il finira par se faire arrêter et, crois-moi, s'il peut vous incriminer, il le fera", juge Samuel.

"Sans doute", admet Andrea. "Reste que je n'ai aucun droit de le retenir."

"Mais tu peux le livrer aux autorités", propose Sam.

"Surtout qu'on sait tous qu'elles ne sont pas loin et qu'elles soupçonnent que des choses se passent ici... Elles l'arrêtent quittant la réserve, elles penseront qu'il bosse avec vous, quoi que vous disiez", le soutient Iris. "Si, au contraire, vous le livrez aux deux Aurors qui vous tournent autour, la surprise change de camp. Ils auront un coupable pour justifier de toutes ces heures qu'ils détournent pour nous surveiller - vous et nous - et ils vont prendre ça comme une manne du ciel..."

"Ils sont ici ?", je m'alarme.

"Ils ne cessent de contrôler nos équipes sur les marchés, de tourner autour de la réserve" confirme Andrea assez calmement quand on y pense.

"Et on ne me dit rien ?", je proteste.

"Tu as d'autres fers au feu", juge Sam. "Tu restes en dehors de ça, Kane."

"J'ai pas quinze ans, Samuel !", je m'échauffe.

Iris prend son mari de vitesse pour me répondre : "Non, Kane, mais personne ici n'avait envie que, pris d'une inquiétude paranoïaque, tu prennes une décision courageuse mais fâcheuse..."

Les sous-entendus sont aussi énormes que clairs. Mes yeux vont de ma jumelle à Andrea qui soupire.

"Au jeu du chat et la souris, je ne vaux ni ton beau-frère, ni ta soeur, Dottore. J'ai essayé de tester certaines hypothèses sur eux, et ils... ont bien compris... que je savais... Nous avons partagé des scénarios hypothétiques..."

"Je ne sais pas ce que ...", je commence à me défendre. C'est de l'ordre du réflexe et non de l'analyse, je sais.

"Jouons cartes sur table, Dottore : d'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être a-t-elle cherché à te convertir à sa cause, tu as découvert que la dottoressa Karaman faisait passer des réfugiés. Tu les as soignés, elle a payé des potions... ça se passait pendant les pleines lunes... on n'a rien vu..."

"Je n'ai jamais fait passer quiconque", je répète un peu stupidement sans doute.

"Mais tu n'as rien dit."

Je regarde Iris qui me fait un signe d'encouragement de la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle croit qui va se passer mais... elle a eu si souvent raison.

"J'ai... j'ai découvert ces... Dès la seconde pleine lune, je me suis posé des questions sur ce qui se passait au dispensaire", je reconnais donc. "La troisième au matin, je suis revenu très tôt pour en avoir le coeur net... "

"Je me souviens."

"... et j'ai rencontré les réfugiés qui partaient avec Defné... J'ai promis de me taire... au moins cette fois... puis j'en ai soigné d'autres... mais je... ce n'est pas une excuse mais je ne me suis pas mêlé du reste..."

"Surtout que ton frère Harry est venu vous prévenir que votre combine était éventée", rajoute Andrea, factuel.

"Tu sais ça ?", je lâche sidéré.

"Eh bien, Aradia a entendu des rumeurs en ville à peu près au même moment... et puis Defné est partie, et les Aurors sont venus... Quand on passe des nuits à se demander ce qu'il peut bien se passer sur le territoire qu'on est chargé de protéger, ça finit par faire sens..."

Je suis assez mortifié, je crois. En tout cas, incapable de trouver un mot à dire.

"Je ne t'en veux pas, Dottore. Tu ne nous as pas lâchés, tu nous soignes - tu es du genre à soigner tout le monde, alors ces réfugiés... C'est juste que je... je vais mieux dormir maintenant qu'on a une vraie surveillance et de meilleures protections. Et la confirmation de mes hypothèses."

Sam et Iris restent insondables. Ils ne m'aideront pas. Pas au-delà d'avoir rendu ma confession possible.

"Defné... elle a rejoint une organisation qui s'occupe de tous les réfugiés", je rappelle dans un souffle. "Elle n'a jamais accepté d'or en dehors du paiement des potions ; ses intentions étaient purement humanitaires... et elle se dénoncerait si demain Lo Paradiso était accusé..."

"Tu es avec elle ?", questionne Andrea. "Un moment, c'était la rumeur, mais elle est partie..."

"Je n'étais pas avec elle quand la rumeur le pensait. Je le suis maintenant... enfin pour les rares fois où l'on se voit, c'est un peu présomptueux, mais... je..."

"Tu la protèges autant que tu peux", estime Andrea avec un signe de compréhension. C'est son tour de se tourner vers les Aurors. "Et si Berg dénonce la Dottoressa ?"

"Il ne sait même pas son nom", estime Iris en haussant les épaules. "Il va répéter des rumeurs que les Aurors n'ont pas pu matérialiser depuis des semaines... Personne ne va l'écouter."

"Dans l'absolu, ce serait plus intéressant politiquement de passer par dessus la tête de ces deux têtus et de négocier directement avec leurs chefs... mais ce serait mettre Kane en avant", souligne Samuel. "Je conseille d'essayer d'apprivoiser les têtus... si jamais ils restaient bornés, il sera temps de demander à Tiziano et Fiametta d'exercer des pressions par le haut..."

Je grimace à l'idée de comment Tiziano pourrait réagir, mais Andrea a l'air de suivre le raisonnement de mon beau-frère.

"On attend que vous soyez partis ?", s'enquiert le chef des gardes, visiblement acquis à la planification de Samuel.

"Ils savent très bien qu'on est là", rappelle ce dernier. "N'insultons pas leur intelligence; c'est même une façon subtile de leur rappeler que vous avez des amis..."

Andrea met sa main sur son coeur et s'incline.

oooooo

Il était temps que la vérité sorte, non ? Il était aussi temps qu'on se remette aux statuettes. Pour mémoire, il y a un Prêtre, un Astrologue, un Maire, une Sage-femme, une Bonne soeur, une Mariée, un Boucher, un Maréchal-ferrant et la Justice.

Le suivant en suite directe de ce qui vient de se passer s'intitule "Ce que nous ne voulons pas." J'ai un 32 derrière et puis il va falloir que je m'y remette...

Si je vous dis que je passe beaucoup trop de temps à inventer les débuts de Mark Wang aspirant de Iris Lupin McDermott, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que vous vous rappelez l'avoir déjà croisé dans Dans une Famille Normale, chapitre 85 à 87 !


	31. Ce que nous ne voulons pas

**31 | Ce que nous ne voulons pas**

La plume de Defné me tire du sommeil au petit matin. J'hésite un court instant mais je décide que je ne veux ni que mes Aurors préférés entendent ce qu'elle me répond ni qu'ils soupçonnent que je leur cache peut-être quelque chose. Sortir Meninha même tôt est une bien meilleure couverture que mettre un sort de silence.

Je m'habille donc, et ma petite chienne est ravie de cette promenade matinale. On s'éloigne du village dans l'air vif mais sans vent. Le ciel rosit lentement. C'est simplement beau. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois qu'il n'y a personne aux environs, je lance le sortilège d'écoute. Tout de suite, ce qui me frappe, c'est la tension dans la voix de Defné.

"Kane,

Ainsi Berg est venu... j'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait. Il doit être salement coincé. Ça ne m'étonne pas : tout le monde nous raconte que les passages sont devenus quasiment impossibles..."

Elle a trente secondes de silence qui me serre le coeur.

"Le livrer aux Aurors... je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que j'en pense... Vous faites ce que vous pensez le mieux pour Lo Paradiso, j'imagine", elle estime ,et j'entends qu'elle se raisonne plus qu'elle n'approuve la décision. "Juste, égoïstement sans doute, je dois dire que ça complique... Je suis en Grèce, là, et je pars en Italie demain. Je m'étais dit que je passerai dire bonjour mais ça semble une très mauvaise idée... Pas pour ma sécurité mais pour la vôtre... Merlin..."

Defné a un nouveau silence, comme si elle hésitait, puis reprend avec un peu d'animation contenue dans la voix :

"Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais trouver un prétexte pour venir me rejoindre dans une des villes où on a ouvert des centres ? Bari ? Ancône, c'est moins loin pour toi ? Le comité de soutien italien organise une soirée de charité à notre profit... à Venise en plus, mais on est presque sûr que ta mère sera là. J'imagine que ce serait jouer avec le feu..."

Dans un vertige, je me vois présenter Defné à ma mère devant Tiziano - ce n'est pas très confortable.

"J'ai tellement envie de te revoir, je me disais tant que ça allait être possible avec ce voyage... Merlin... Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour que ça soit plus simple !", elle termine.

Il faut que je démissionne, je décide, les deux pieds dans la neige, les yeux sur l'aurore. La seconde d'après, je me rappelle tout ce qui m'a empêché de le faire jusqu'à présent, et la liste est longue : ça va de la sécurité de Defné - si je la rejoins ça crée un lien qui peut amener les Aurors italiens à s'interroger de nouveau - à ma loyauté envers mes patients et la recherche que j'ai initiée ici à Lo Paradiso. Ce serait quelque part aussi égoïste que si elle plantait là la structure qu'elle a créée. C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Ilario l'autre soir, et c'est la vérité. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à Defné, je reviens lentement vers le dispensaire. Meninha est déçue qu'on ne joue pas mais je n'en ai pas le coeur.

Quand je pousse la porte, je trouve Andrea qui prend un café avec ma soeur et Sam. Le garde en chef a l'air aussi abattu que moi quelque part.

"On aurait dû y penser", commente lentement Sam. "Leur surveillance n'étant pas officielle, ils ont du mal à accepter de venir vous rencontrer. Ils ne savent pas trop comment le vendre à leur hiérarchie."

Avec un serrement de coeur, je comprends que Malaspina et Brunetti ne se montrent pas aussi enthousiastes qu'espéré. Tout ça pour ça, je regrette sincèrement. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté d'eux, et Iris me tend un café. Elle n'a pas l'air aussi inquiète que moi.

Andrea, lui, c'est une autre histoire : "Mais le Conseil ne va pas garder ce Berg beaucoup plus longtemps. Sans parler de ce que des gens comme Furio et consorts vont faire de l'affaire ! "

"Est-ce qu'il faut passer par le haut ?", je me risque.

"Tu veux dire cet Ingiusto ? Ça marcherait sans doute, mais ces deux-là auront une dent de longue durée contre Lo Paradiso", soupire Samuel. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on voulait."

"On peut aller les chercher", propose alors Iris s'attirant un regard pensif de son mari qui est aussi son supérieur hiérarchique - et c'est un truc assez compliqué, je veux bien l'imaginer.

"Toi et moi ?", questionne ledit mari et chef d'une voix totalement neutre pour moi.

"C'est la bonne question. C'est une façon de le jouer : on sait ce que vous voulez, on vous propose un deal, jouons cartes sur table, pas besoin de se mentir", elle expose. "Mais ça dit aussi que, sans nous, Lo Paradiso aurait peut-être pris une toute autre décision. On met en avant notre solidarité corporatiste de sorciers du bon côté du droit face aux créatures et aux passeurs..."

"Ce qui n'est pas non plus ce qu'on voulait", je soutiens.

"Moi et Andrea ?", propose Sam, et ça me semble une confirmation du raisonnement d'Iris. Andrea nous écoute avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la passion.

"Moi et Andrea ?", contre ma jumelle

"Un Auror, un Lupin, Lo Paradiso ?", j'interprète. Andrea me regarde les yeux écarquillés de me découvrir capable de ce type de raisonnement, je crois.

"C'est ce qu'ils veulent", confirme ma soeur avec un infime soupir.

"Des garanties que le Conseil est réellement partant, que la Division britannique sera solidaire si besoin, que les Lupin ne mobiliseront pas obligatoirement leur réseau pour que Ingiusto soit personnellement au courant de leur initiative", énonce Sam lentement. Il regarde Andrea : "Tu en penses quoi ?"

"C'est une vision intéressante... Lucca ou Aradia n'explicitent pas toujours autant leurs raisonnements. Aucun risque pour vous ?"

"Tu veux dire la Division britannique ?", formule Iris en regardant Sam. Elle le laisse seul juge, je crois. Une espèce de répartition des tâches entre eux qui fascinait Eolynn, je m'en souviens.

"Je ne crois pas que Malaspina et son acolyte aient des raisons de chercher à nous créer des ennuis alors qu'on leur apporte une solution", est l'opinion énoncée lentement de mon beau-frère.

"Ils auraient les contacts ?", je questionne, et Andrea apprécie.

"Non, je ne pense pas", décide Iris. "Je leur ferai comprendre qu'on a tous intérêt à ce que leur hiérarchie ne s'intéresse qu'à une coopération accrue avec Lo Paradiso." Sam a un sourire qui me fait penser qu'il juge comme moi qu'Iris sera à la hauteur. "Maintenant, Andrea ?"

"Ils étaient il y a une heure à Udine, où ils ont joué les indifférents auprès de Raffaele. Tu penses qu'ils y sont toujours ?", répond le chef des gardes.

"Allons à Udine... Je les appellerai par miroir au besoin..."

"Vous allez y aller comment ?", questionne Sam.

"On peut descendre en traîneau et, après, il y a des transports moldus qui sont assez rapides", propose Andrea.

"Dottore ?", questionne ma soeur en me regardant avec un demi sourire qui cache mal la crainte que je lui interdise le transplanage d'escorte.

"Apte, apte, apte", je soupire. "Va donc les asticoter. J'ai de vrais malades dont je dois m'occuper, moi."

oo

Ilario vient jusqu'au Dispensaire nous prévenir que les deux Aurors italiens, Iris et Andrea viennent de pénétrer sur le territoire de la Réserve.

"Ils seront au village dans deux heures maximum", il indique avec une tension palpable.

"J'y serai", annonce Samuel avec ce calme qui me sidère totalement depuis le départ d'Iris et Andrea. Moi, j'ai trouvé que je n'avais pas assez de travail pour arriver à oublier ce qui se passait.

"Et toi, Dottore ? C'est Asfodelo qui demande", précise Ilario.

"Elle veut que je sois là ?"

"Elle n'a rien dit de la sorte."

Je regarde Sam qui hausse les épaules.

"Viens, Kane. Ne la jouons pas trop subtile. Ça les agacerait, et nous ne voulons pas ça."

"Et s'il me redemandent..."

"Eh bien tu répètes, Kane : non, je n'ai pas conduit des réfugiés en Autriche en passant par Lo Paradiso."

Ilario me regarde ; je me sens rougir. Sam s'en rend compte mais hausse les épaules.

"Ce que nous voulons, Kane, c'est qu'ils arrêtent de penser que Lo Paradiso est le lieu de tous les trafics."

Comme c'est vrai, je prends ma veste et mon écharpe et je les suis.

Malaspina et Brunetti arrivent en traîneau - eux sur un premier, Andrea et Iris sur un autre. Comme c'est aussi le retour de toute l'équipe des marchés, il y a du monde dans les ruelles du village, et les deux Aurors attirent les regards. La plupart sont indifférents, mais aucun aussi amical qu'à l'arrivée de ma soeur et de Sam. Je pense que, sans les gardes sur place et Andrea, certains pourraient même être ouvertement hostiles. Furio, au deuxième rang, aimante les mécontents. Je décide de les ignorer mais je sens leur présence et leur énergie négative.

"Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous !", crache Cecilio quand les deux Aurors italiens ont mis pied à terre. Il s'est glissé au premier rang pour confronter les deux Aurors. "Ce sont nos terres et nos lois !"

"Ce sont nos invités, Cecilio", le repousse fermement Andrea.

Un regard et deux gardes viennent s'emparer du berger qui se laisse entraîné avec fatalisme mais je crois qu'il attire plus de sympathie que généralement avec sa dernière sortie. Asfodelo qui se tient sur les marches de la Maison commune avec Massimo et Livia descend pour les rejoindre.

"Merci d'avoir fait tout ce voyage, Auror Malaspina. Auror Brunetti. Rentrons au chaud", elle propose.

"Nous ne sommes peut-être pas tant les bienvenus que l'on nous l'a fait croire", répond Malaspina avec un regard dur pour ma soeur qui a rejoint posément Andrea. Sam me pousse pour que nous nous rapprochions.

"Allons, Auror Malaspina, ne soyons pas naïfs. Vous savez bien combien nous pouvons être suspicieux", développe Asfodelo, et je réalise qu'elle parle aussi aux garous et autres habitants assemblés. "Nous faisons un geste de bonne volonté. Un geste qui, s'il n'est pas apprécié à sa juste valeur, rendra l'ensemble de nos relations difficiles... C'est votre choix."

"Je ne suis qu'un Auror de Venise."

"Nous serions nous trompés sur votre profonde envie de coincer des passeurs, Auror Malaspina ?", questionne Massimo depuis le haut des marches.

"Non, évidemment."

"Lo Paradiso fait ses propres lois", énonce très fort Furio les bras croisés.

"Ils repartiront avec ce passeur autrichien", commence un garde proche. "Et ça s'arrête là, Furio."

"Que tu crois. Ils savent maintenant qu'on peut nous mettre au pied comme de gentils toutous. Tu crois qu'ils vont s'arrêter en si bon chemin !?"

Malaspina est assez blanc, je trouve. Mais Brunetti me regarde avec une espèce de curiosité circonspecte qui me glace un peu le sang.

"Comme vous le voyez, Auror Malaspina, la décision du Conseil inquiète", commente Asfodelo très calme.

"Je ne me laisserai pas intimider."

"A la bonne heure, Auror Malaspina. J'aurais été déçue que nous ayons fait tous ces efforts pour vous faire venir pour rien", sourit Asfodelo avec un geste pour l'inviter à entrer. "Notre ami, l'Auror McDermott, va se joindre à nous."

Elle ne parle pas de moi, et ça ne me gêne clairement pas. Sam serre la main des deux Aurors vénitiens puis ils entrent tous dans la Maison commune - Malaspina avec un regard un peu suspicieux pour moi. La majeure partie de l'assistance se dissipe - parfois avec des commentaires rageux mais proférés à voix basse. Furio, lui, m'interpelle

"Dottore, tu les auras bien fait entrer à Lo Paradiso, les Aurors, dis-moi. Ça fait cher payer tes services si ce sont eux qui se mettent à faire la loi !"

C'est subtilement formulé. Il reconnaît ce que j'ai fait parce qu'il sait que c'est l'élément central de ma popularité et sans doute de la tolérance du Conseil envers moi. Il en questionne le prix. Et ça intéresse, il suffit de voir le nombre de personnes qui nous entoure. Je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir de cette confrontation-là.

"Furio, tu mélanges des tas de choses qui n'ont rien à voir entre elles", je réponds lentement. "Mon travail mérite un salaire qui m'est versé chaque mois. Ma soeur est là d'abord comme malade et, si elle et son mari ont pu participer à la formation des gardes... ce n'était pas prémédité ou le paiement de quoi que ce soit. Et là, il s'agit d'éloigner durablement les Aurors vénitiens, qu'ils aillent chercher les criminels là où ils sont. C'est à dire pas ici."

Je sens que certains approuvent au moins ma dernière formulation.

"On a trop oublié que si son père est un garou, sa mère est une Auror", estime le même type qui était avec Furio quand j'ai voulu utiliser les statuettes.

"Tu crois qu'on va acheter l'autonomie de Lo Paradiso avec un passeur, Dottore ?", me questionne Furio. "Les prix de vos compromis britanniques sont si peu élevés ? Je ne crois pas... ça irait plus vite et plus loin... C'est une négociation infime, une exception que tu nous proposes... comme les passeurs qui n'offrent un avenir qu'aux plus riches... pas une solution de quoi que ce soit, Dottore..."

"C'est quand même une modification des termes de la conversation", je plaide avec un temps de retard.

"Nous verrons, Dottore", il conclut en se détournant de moi comme si je ne méritais pas son attention.

Il entraîne sa cour avec lui, mais c'est loin de constituer la majorité. En fait, il reste beaucoup des marchands, et j'entends un ou deux responsables se soutenir pour appeler tout le monde à revenir aux traîneaux.

"Aurors ou pas Aurors, ils ne vont pas se décharger tous seuls !", résume Silvia, la femme d'Andrea mais aussi la maîtresse des entrepôts.

Le garde qui a essayé de calmer Furio tout à l'heure hésite puis se rapproche de moi.

"Dottore, il essaie de te rendre personnellement responsable, mais on sait tous bien que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé", il souffle assez bas. "Iris et Samuel ont juste répondu à la demande d'Andrea, et ils n'ont pas fait semblant... ni pour les protections, ni pour notre entraînement, ni même là pour ce passeur... Ils ne sont pas planqués, tu ne t'es pas planqué non plus", il rajoute encore plus bas, presque un souffle.

"Je n'ai pas..", je commence, et il pose sa main sur ton bras.

"Non, pas toi", il murmure. "Mais t'as aidé... comme tu aides aujourd'hui, tu es du genre qui aides, Dottore. C'est en toi, c'est tout. Furio, il n'aime pas ça parce que ça fait bouger les lignes et que, selon lui, elles bougent déjà trop. Mais, on est nombreux à penser qu'elles doivent bouger, ces lignes, Dottore. Personne a envie de mordre ses gosses pour pouvoir les faire grandir comme lui a mordu Asfodelo et sa mère..." Il acquiesce pour confirmer à ma réaction de surprise inquiète. "Ni de renoncer à de meilleures potions ou de meilleures formations... On sait ce que l'on veut et ce que l'on ne veut pas... on peut négocier avec deux Aurors de Venise", il conclut plus fort.

Il me laisse avec les marchands qui terminent de décharger les ballots des traîneaux. Parmi eux, la jeune Nives semble peiner, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour tousser violemment et longuement. Son petit ami, Raffaele le Moldu, a l'air de se retenir de lui retirer le balot des mains et de l'envoyer se coucher. C'est sans doute ce que je peux faire pour eux, je décide.

"Tu n'as pas l'air bien, Nives !", je lance donc en m'approchant.

"Rien de grave, Dottore, un rhume..."

Les autres se sont arrêtés pour écouter notre échange. Toujours ce rapport au travail et à la maladie.

"Mais est-ce que tu es efficace, Nives ? Non. Qu'est-ce qui est mieux : que tu continues à te traîner et à cracher sur tes copains, histoire que vous soyez tous malades dans trois jours, ou que tu prennes un traitement qui va peut-être finir de te coucher quelques heures mais te rendre efficace dès demain ?"

"Dottore..."

"Ecoute-le, Nives", intervient Silvia. "Va te soigner ; tu tiens à peine debout... Raffaele te rejoindra..."

"Tu l'emmènes au dispensaire, Dottore ?", s'inquiète le jeune homme.

"On ne parle pas de soins intensifs, Raffaele. Rentre chez toi, Nives. Je passe à l'atelier de potions prendre ce qu'il te faut et je te rejoins", je calme le jeu.

En exécutant mon plan, je me répète que je suis bien content d'être occupé et de ne pas rester à me poser des questions sur les négociations. Nives m'ouvre la porte enveloppée dans plusieurs châles. Il est clair qu'elle a de la fièvre. Je l'ausculte superficiellement juste pour vérifier que je n'occulte pas une complication sur les poumons et les oreilles et je lui fais prendre une bonne dose de Pimentine.

"Au lit avec du thé et, si la fièvre perdure, je laisse une note sur ce flacon. Raffaele pourra t'en donner..."

"Mais j'irai mieux demain ?"

"Sans aucun doute", je promets juste au moment où Raffaele rentre.

"Dottore", il commence en peinant à reprendre son souffle. "Alors ?"

"Alors, elle ira mieux demain et sera guérie après-demain", je tente de le rassurer. "Ils sont repartis ?"

"Oui, ils viennent de repartir", il répond. "On m'a dit qu'Asfodelo avait voulu qu'ils dînent là mais que le chef des Aurors avait dit non..."

"Mais ils ont emmené le passeur ?"

"Oui. Le gars, il a dit qu'on était des vendus et qu'on regretterait... Furio dit qu'il a raison... C'est tendu en bas... Tu ne devrais pas aller au réfectoire, Dottore..."

"Merci du conseil", je souris. "Je vais rentrer. On a de quoi dîner là haut. Au lit, Nives. Raffaele est là, plus d'excuses." La jeune femme s'exécute, et je commence à remettre mon manteau. J'ai la main sur la porte quand Raffaele m'arrête :

"Dottore, je voulais te demander..."

Je me retourne. Il a l'air de quelqu'un qui ne va pas oser. J'en vois assez pour reconnaître et je sais que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de ne pas poser les questions qu'on a à son médecin.

"Je t'en prie, Raffaele."

"Je... l'autre jour quand ta soeur est arrivée, tu as parlé de... du meilleur moyen d'être à l'abri d'une morsure..."

"Devenir Animagus", je complète obligeamment mais avec un pincement de coeur. Raffaele est Moldu.

"Oui... Nives dit que ça veut dire prendre la forme physique d'un animal..."

"Exact."

"C'est de la magie ?", il vérifie. Il n'attend pas ma réponse. "Je ne peux pas ?"

"Je n'ai jamais observé ton aura - tu ne m'as jamais consulté. Mais... je ne pense pas, non. C'est une magie assez avancée même si pas mal de monde peut y arriver avec la bonne formation. Il faut moins de théorie que de pratique, de sensibilité et de connexion avec son aura... une magie primaire disent certains mais une magie puissante néanmoins..."

"Il n'y a aucun moyen de.. devenir sorcier ?", il vérifie encore avec rien de moins que du courage de mon point de vue.

"Aucune bonne façon", je choisis de répondre après avoir décidé de ne pas lui mentir non plus.

"Tu veux dire genre être mordu ?" J'opine en essayant un peu vainement de refouler un sourire nerveux qui me vient. "Qu'est-ce qui est drôle, Dottore ?"

Je pourrais m'en sortir par une pirouette mais quelque chose me retient.

"Oui, du genre être mordu... du genre être empoisonné, du genre payer bien trop cher une entorse à des lois fondamentales de la nature", je développe donc très sérieusement. "Selon mon père, la magie des garous constitue une force positive d'autant plus forte que la malédiction qu'ils subissent est l'une des plus puissante qui soit... un rééquilibrage naturel d'une certaine façon... Les sorciers ont accès à des forces naturelles et peuvent les utiliser, mais pas en modifier la nature... Essayer de transmettre leur don, serait risquer l'équilibre global.. tu comprends ?"

"Mais si... j'étais mordu à une pleine lune..."

"Tu serais au mieux un garou au pire mort", je réponds. "Je comprends ta tentation, Raffaele... mieux que tu ne peux l'imaginer mais..."

"Comment ça, Dottore ? Tu es un sorcier, non ? Pourquoi tu aurais voulu être mordu ? Pour être comme ton père ?", il questionne.

"Je peux te promettre que je n'ai aucun romantisme sur la question. Être garou, je sais ce que c'est de très près." Il acquiesce mais il attend encore sa réponse, sur le fond. C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte. "Je ne devrais sans doute pas... mais... Quand j'étais môme, j'ai voulu... j'ai mordu un de mes amis d'enfance moldu pour qu'il devienne sorcier", je lâche et je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller devant l'information. "Il en avait tellement envie, me semblait-il... ça m'a valu des tas d'ennuis avec ma famille, tu l'imagines bien, mais surtout ça m'a fait comprendre que... que sorcier ou non, on doit garder une certaine... modestie... sur l'ampleur de ce qu'on peut entreprendre. Je connais des sorciers cent fois plus puissants que moi, cent fois plus instruits... et d'autant plus prudents..."

"Cent fois ?", il relève les sourcils froncés.

"La mesure est difficile mais vraiment plus que moi", je souris.

"Ton ami n'est pas devenu sorcier ?"

"Pas du tout."

"Ni garou ?"

"Non, même si c'était la grande crainte de tout le monde parce que j'avais trouvé malin de faire ça à la pleine lune", je précise en le regardant dans les yeux. C'est ce qu'il a proposé après tout. Je vois qu'il l'entend.

"C'est possible que la malédiction saute une génération ?", il s'inquiète logiquement

"Non mais.. la combinaison de mon âge, de mon héritage génétique et de ma volonté... Comment t'expliquer ? C'est des trucs assez théoriques, pas faciles à te faire comprendre", je soupire avant de m'interdire de tourner autour du pot. "La plupart des sorciers ont la magie en don dès leur naissance - par exemple la petite Canella pendant l'accouchement, je pouvais me connecter à sa magie..."

De nouveau ses yeux disent toute sa surprise, et je lève la main pour arrêter les possibles questions sur ce sujet. Trop de digressions.

"Les enfants ne savent généralement pas canaliser leur magie ; tu l'as sans doute déjà observé ici ; elle se révèle quand ils ont peur mais aussi quand ils ont terriblement envie de quelque chose. La puissance alors est souvent bien plus grande que ce qu'on arrive à reproduire volontairement plus tard, quand on apprend justement à canaliser et utiliser sa magie... Donc paradoxalement, un enfant pourra faire des choses tenues pour impossibles ou difficiles parce que justement il n'exerce aucun contrôle... Tout cela dit, ce qu'ils craignaient c'est que je lui ai refilé des trucs comme une pilosité accentuée, une sensibilité à la pleine lune - des choses comme ça. Heureusement ça n'a pas été le cas ", je termine en me demandant comment j'en suis arrivé à raconter tout ça à ce jeune Moldu. Peut-être parce qu'il est un jeune moldu qui aurait presque été d'accord pour être mordu, je réalise avec un peu de gêne. "Je comprends que... tu te poses ces questions. Mais la magie n'a pas, à ce jour, de bonnes réponses."

oooo

"Alors, la politique de la main tendue ?", je questionne en arrivant au dispensaire.

Iris et Sam, qui ont bien pris leurs marques maintenant, ont réchauffé la soupe et la polenta et mis la table. Je n'ai qu'à m'installer avec eux.

"Pff, ce Malaspina est tellement parano... qu'il croyait sans doute qu'Asfodelo avait pour projet de le mordre elle-même s'il restait dîner", soupire ma soeur en me tendant une assiette pleine.

"Il n'est clairement pas dans une optique de diplomatie", commente Sam. "Sans parler qu'il n'arrive pas à ne pas nous imaginer en mission pour quelqu'un - il ne sait pas exactement qui ; il change de théories à chaque phrase, mais Iris et moi, ici, nous sommes le complot !"

"Il n'a pas totalement tort ; on ne lui dit pas la vérité", je maugrée. Je crois que j'ai la plume de Defné en tête.

"Mais si, Kane", s'agace ma soeur. "On lui donne un vrai passeur ; une explication rationnelle aux rumeurs ; on lui explique même qu'on a aidé à renforcer les défenses de la réserve..."

"Ce qui le met en rogne", ponctue Sam avec un étrange sourire. "T'as même pas idée !"

"Mais on ne lui ment pas", termine sa femme.

"Toi, à sa place, tu achèterais comptant ?", j'insiste pour ma jumelle.

"Moi, à sa place, je sauterais sur l'occasion d'avoir des amis à Lo Paradiso, Kane. Je ne laisserais certainement pas passer une possibilité d'avoir des alliés ici. Sans parler d'avoir des amis Aurors britanniques..."

"Dont une Lupin", souligne Sam sans arrière pensée.

"Ce type est pas seulement parano, il est nul", conclut ma soeur d'un ton définitif.

"Donc on n'a pas ce qu'on voulait", je m'inquiète, indifférent à leur évaluation de l'Auror Malaspina.

"A voir, parce que Malaspina fait peut-être la fine bouche mais.. il a quand même enquêté avant de venir et, s'il a accepté, c'est qu'il a trouvé des éléments de preuves corroborants sur Berg", raconte Sam.

"Tu veux dire que son adjoint a proposé qu'ils fassent ça et que, devant les résultats, il n'a pas pu refuser", remarque Iris.

"Oui, Brunetti, c'est un gars qui voit plus loin que le bout de son nez", approuve Sam. Je ne sais pas si ça me rassure. Oui, j'en suis à espérer des Aurors inefficaces.

"Donc Berg va être inculpé ?" Ils acquiescent. "Et il ne peut rien balancer contre Defné ?"

j'ai presque chuchoté le dernier nom.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il en savait vraiment beaucoup sur elle. Berg savait qu'elle était médecin mais il ne savait pas où. Des réfugiés en Autriche racontaient des soins et parlaient d'un endroit curieux, comme un village mais totalement désert à part pour la femme médecin. Ils parlaient de pleine lune aussi... Berg a pensé avoir tout compris sauf qu'il n'a pas retrouvé ici la femme qu'il avait croisée deux fois et qui n'avait jamais donné de nom..."

"Il a dit tout ça devant le Conseil", je m'inquiète.

"Kane, tout le monde au Conseil sait la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te fait aussi honte; la seule chose qui les aurait gênés aurait été que tu y gagnes de l'argent... Ils ne pensent pas non plus que Defné le faisait pour l'argent vu ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui... Ils auraient aimé savoir, bien sûr, mais personne ne t'en veut", estime Sam.

"Elle viendrait demain, ils ne diraient pas autre chose", rajoute Iris sans savoir le couteau qu'elle me plante dans les côtes. "Pas que ce serait une si bonne idée de sitôt ; Malaspina, je parie qu'il va continuer à surveiller les lieux entre deux missions... Incroyable le temps qu'il arrive à y consacrer !", elle remarque. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Kane ne dit pas "rien". Quoi, tu désapprouves finalement qu'on ait livré ce Berg aux Aurors ?"

"Je me fiche de lui", je réponds avec sincérité.

"Alors quoi ?" Je hausse les épaules. "Kane... je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire, et tu le sais", elle énonce. Sam a un regard de commisération pour moi. "Les yeux verts ?" J'ai un fou-rire nerveux. "Ça ne va pas ?"

"Elle.. elle est en Italie", je lâche. "Elle voulait passer - genre venir dire bonjour, mais avec l'histoire de Berg ça paraît..."

"Dangereux", confirme Sam très sérieux.

"Elle se demande si, moi, je peux trouver un prétexte pour aller la rejoindre là où ils ont des centres, mais ils ne vont pas avoir lâché la surveillance, tu penses ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas", reconnaît Iris. "Et je ne vois pas sous quel prétexte, tu irais. C'est... elle repart après ? Elle va où ?"

"Je n'en sais rien... juste qu'elle est là jusqu'à une fête de charité à Venise au profit de leur organisation", je réponds de mauvaise grâce. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que l'on dissèque pour moi combien je ne peux pas voir Defné.

"Ah oui, Mãe y sera", commente ma soeur qui, elle, lit le journal - merci, je suis au courant.

"Du coup, rien n'est possible", je me désole.

Mon beau-frère et ma soeur se regardent avec une connivence qui me donne envie de les jeter dans la neige.

"Mais si, Kane, au contraire !", s'exclame ma jumelle en secouant la tête. "La fête a lieu dans trois jours, juste avant notre départ. Tu nous accompagnes ; il y aura tous nos amis de Venise et Mãe. Même un Auror aussi mal intentionné que Malaspina aura du mal à y voir une coïncidence étrange. Tu es médecin, tu parles à une médecin... C'est tout simple, même si vous allez coucher ensemble derrière !"

"Iris...", je proteste sans oser regarder Sam.

"Ben, c'est l'idée, non ?"

oooo

"La Beauté sous tous les plans" est le titre du prochain. Désolée pour tout ce silence. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir à la fois du temps et une connexion. Avec un peu de chance, ça va être plus calme... Mais vous, vous pouvez m'écrire ; surtout ne vous en privez pas !


	32. La beauté sous tous les plans

**32 | La beauté sous tous les plans**

Defné accepte le plan d'Iris avec une facilité qui me déconcerte.

"Je ne savais pas quand ou si tu me présenterais un jour à ta mère... mais évidemment, si c'est le contraire !", elle s'amuse dans sa réponse. "Je crois qu'on s'entendrait bien, elle et moi."

Le problème avec les plumes, c'est qu'on ne peut pas creuser - pourquoi Defné peut-elle penser que je ne l'aurais pas facilement présentée à mes parents alors qu'elle a rencontré quasiment tout le reste de ma famille, même Grand-père Albus ? Mais j'ai déjà eu une petite amie paralysée par l'opinion que ma mère pouvait avoir d'elle. L'inverse ne peut pas être totalement mauvais, je décide dans un élan sans doute gryffondoresque.

Les tensions nées de la venue des Aurors de Vénitie-Lombardie ne sont pas totalement retombées à Lo Paradiso, mais le Conseil ne prend pas mal ma demande de quelques jours de congés pour raccompagner ma soeur et Sam à Venise.

"C'est une demande normale, et personne n'est très malade en ce moment. Et puis, tu apprendras peut-être ce qu'ils ont fait de Berg", commente Asfodelo.

"N'insiste quand même pas trop. On n'a pas besoin de les revoir trop vite", rajoute Massimo.

"Et avec un peu de chance, tu peux récupérer ta future collègue Pina dans l'opération", remarque Livia. L'affaire est donc vite scellée.

Fidèle à moi même, j'acable Timandra de conseils pour le suivi de la petite Cannella et tout incident qui pourrait survenir pendant mon absence. Pour bonne mesure, je m'excuse d'aller encore une fois à Venise alors qu'elle aurait sans doute envie de rendre visite à sa soeur.

"Dottore, quand tu reviens avec la nouvelle Dottoressa, je pars avec Ilario pour voir sa famille - parce que ma soeur, je la connais", elle me rétorque.

"Ah oui... longtemps ?", je m'inquiète.

"Une bonne semaine, je pense. Sauf si tu t'opposes..."

"Tu m'imagines m'opposer ?", je soupire.

"Pas vraiment, Dottore, t'es définitivement un gentil. Heureusement que quand c'est important, t'es capable de devenir ce qu'il faut méchant", est la réponse convaincue de mon infirmière.

Faute de savoir quoi répondre à ça, je prends ensuite soin de vérifier que Rosabel est au courant de l'arrivée de Pina. Elle est touchée, je crois.

"Pina ? Oui, même si maintenant je me méfie un peu... les vieux copains qu'on croit connaître... évidemment que vous pouvez être différents de mes souvenirs... Elle est guérie, Iris, hein ? Tu es sûr ?"

"Tu me vois l'envoyer bosser sans être sûr ?", je proteste.

"T'es sans doute un des seuls qui puissent lui tenir tête", elle conclut.

Ça fait une drôle de moyenne avec Timandra, non ?

J'apprends quasiment à Venise que la fameuse fête de charité est organisée par les Fonsfata - et non par les Cimballi.

"Umbretta, la soeur de Tiziano qui joue du piano", soupire Iris, excédée par mon manque de mémoire. "Rappelle-toi ! Harry nous avait trainé à un concert d'elle... vers Cannes, je crois..."

"Ça me dit quelque chose", j'admets. "J'avais bien aimé... non ?"

"Oui", s'amuse Iris."T'avais été parfait. C'est encore moi qui avais fait ma sale gosse..."

Je fouille ma mémoire mais ne me rappelle de rien de particulier- du genre d'un Harry suffisamment remonté pour nous faire une leçon de comportement voire prendre des mesures de rétorsion. Ça doit se voir.

"Rien de mémorable. J'avais juste fait la gueule toute la soirée ; je crois que Brunissande m'aurait bien oubliée au bord de la route..."

"Elle n'est pas comme ça, Brunissande !", je proteste.

"C'est sûr, sinon on m'aurait certainement perdu corps et biens entre 14 et 16 ans !", estime Iris avec un sérieux qui me fait rigoler et lever un sourcil à Sam. "Kane, tu me le rappelleras si un jour j'ai un ou une ado qui me vaut ?", elle questionne étonnamment grave tout d'un coup.

"Iris, avant d'avoir un ou une ado, faut avoir un bébé... Remarque que Mãe, grâce à Harry et Cyrus, elle a eu d'abord des ados", je réalise.

"Mãe a toujours un peu fait les trucs dans le désordre", estime ma jumelle.

oo

Dans le sillage des Cimballi, on est là assez tôt. Tiziano se contente de conversations fonctionnelles - pas un mot sur mes recherches - et s'enfuit avec un aréopage de nobles vénitiens dès qu'on arrive au palais Fonsfata. Fiametta prend le temps de nous présenter à une dizaine de personnes avant de disparaître à son tour.

Quand on a épuisé ces premières conversations polies, Iris, Sam et moi faisons le tour de l'imposant hôtel particulier jusqu'à ce que l'on aperçoive Defné de loin. On fait alors prudemment demi-tour et, comme on ne connait personne, on finit dans un recoin de la Cour principale d'où on profite d'une bonne vue sur Venise et sur le grand hall d'entrée.

L'arrivée de Mãe ne passe évidemment pas inaperçue. On l'observe avancer lentement, Iris, Sam et moi, un peu admiratifs, un peu goguenards. Elle nous voit et fait le signe poudlardien qui signifie "j'arrive, ne perdez pas patience". On échange un sourire avec Iris qui l'explique à Sam. Mãe n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de nous quand le lieutenant Ingiusto sort de la foule et l'intercepte. Dans son ombre, comme une mauvaise augure, il y a Malaspina et Brunetti. Leur stature d'Aurors fait reculer les autres curieux.

"Dario !", lui sourit Mãe avec plus d'aplomb que je n'en aurais jamais dans de telles circonstances. "Je suis heureuse de te voir à cet évènement."

L'italien de ma mère, que j'entends pour la première fois, est lent mais précis. C'est le résultat du sortilège d'apprentissage des briseurs de sorts. Pas de doute.

"J'avoue... que je suis là aussi pour toi", lui répond Ingiusto avec une pointe de nervosité, je dirais. "C'était l'occasion de clarifier... certaines choses qui sont venues jusqu'à moi."

"Je t'écoute, Dario."

Ingiusto se tourne ouvertement vers nous : "Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à ta fille, ton gendre et ton fils de se joindre à nous..."

Mãe a juste un geste de la main. Une invitation autant à la rejoindre qu'à la patience. Nous nous exécutons ; moi, avec l'envie de m'enfuir très loin.

"Merci", commente le lieutenant régional italien toujours peu à l'aise, je dirais. Lui et moi, on pourrait monter un club."Dottore Lupin", il me salue puis il attend.

"Ma soeur, Iris. Son mari, Samuel McDermott", je décide de participer.

Le lieutenant italien leur serre la main sans répondre à leur "enchanté". C'est volontaire, je dirais, et sans doute inquiétant.

"Dora, tu es la seule à ne pas connaître deux de mes collègues de Venise : l'Auror Malaspina et son adjoint, l'Auror Brunetti". Ma mère se contente à son tour d'une simple poignée de main. Ingiusto prend une brève inspiration et se lance : "Dora, ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas le lieu. Dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe à Lo Paradiso."

Ma mère a un écarquillement des yeux assez sincères. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle sait exactement, mais elle semble surprise de l'ouverture.

"Tu me dotes de pouvoirs dépassant mes fonctions, Dario. La dernière fois que j'y ai mis les pieds, tu étais là. Si tu veux des informations récentes, tu devrais poser tes questions à Iris, Sam ou Kane."

"Nous leur avons déjà posé nos questions", intervient Malaspina. Il trépigne depuis le début.

"Bien", commente sobrement ma mère.

Il y a un silence général et pourtant bien différent selon les participants. Sam, Iris et Mãe affichent une patience tranquille qui rendrait mon père fier. J'essaie de toute mes forces de les imiter. Ingiusto a l'air navré ; Brunetti vaguement intimidé, et Malaspina proprement furieux.

"A priori sur les conseils de ta fille et de ton gendre, Lo Paradiso nous a livré un passeur italo-autrichien", finit par reprendre Ingiusto assez bas. "Cet homme réfute les faits mais nous avons d'autres témoignages concordants." Ma mère incline la tête comme pour l'inviter à poursuivre. Il essaie de résister mais continue : "Il répète également des rumeurs qui nous étaient déjà parvenues : un médecin ferait passer aux pleines lunes des illégaux par Lo Paradiso."

"Oh, tu comptes donc arrêter Kane ?", questionne très tranquillement ma mère.

"Dora, si je comptais faire cela... je ne ferais pas ça ici. Ni comme ça."

"C'est vrai qu'ici on tend à parler de réfugiés et non d'illégaux", souligne Mãe en plantant ses yeux gris dans les siens. "Mais j'espère quand même que tu me préviendrais".

"Nous n'avons aucune preuve contre Kane - et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché", souligne le lieutenant. Brunetti grimace comme s'il entendait la critique implicite de son chef ; Malaspina me regarde par en dessous comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je me confesse.

"Dario, je peine à te suivre", soupire ma mère dans une démonstration de ce que Eolynn m'a tant de fois raconté - 'elle a une capacité à jouer les innocentes pour pousser ses interlocuteurs à dévoiler leur jeu qui est totalement bluffante'.

"Mes hommes", se résigne à indiquer Ingiusto, "s'interrogent sur les dynamiques à l'oeuvre... Lo Paradiso ne nous a pas habitués à tant de coopération ; sans compter que ta fille et ton gendre... Pourquoi former les gardes ? Pourquoi maintenant ?"

Mãe regarde Iris et Sam.

"Ce n'est pas la peine de répéter qu'ils ont répondu à la demande des gardes de Lo Paradiso', s'agace Malaspina. "Nous voulons les vraies raisons !"

Cette fois, Mãe regarde Ingiusto de manière insistante.

"Je sais, c'est... Malaspina, c'est peu diplomatique", tente ce dernier.

"Je crois que tu sais que tu peux me parler sans détour, Dario", lâche ma mère avant que l'Auror ne réponde ou s'excuse. "Je me demande simplement si je comprends bien ce que sous-entend ton subordonné. J'aurais envoyé mon fils à Lo paradiso pour faire passer des réfugiés ? Puis ma fille et mon gendre - ayant réussi à la faire placer en arrêt maladie - pour former les gardes à être de meilleurs passeurs ? Moi, qui dirige le Bureau commun européen, dont une des charges est le traitement de la question des réfugiés ? J'ai lu des contes moldus mieux ficelés, Dario !"

"Je sais", est la réponse penaude dudit Dario tout en faisant taire d'un geste Malaspina tentait une nouvelle fois d'exposer son point de vue.

"Vraiment ?", questionne ma mère sans lâcher son collègue lieutenant des yeux.

"Je ne souscris pas un instant à l'idée que tu puisses avoir commandité ou même conseillé... mais je... me demande si tu n'en sais pas plus que... Dora, qu'est-ce que ton remplaçant dirait s'il apprenait que ses troupes forment les gardes de Lo Paradiso ?" La voix d'Ingiusto a retrouvé une certaine fermeté sur la fin, comme s'il s'était rappelé des arguments qui l'ont décidé à entreprendre cette démarche politiquement risquée.

"Robards ? Je n'ai pas d'avis à avoir sur ce que pense ou dit Gawain à son équipe. Je préfère te dire ce que, moi, je penserais si j'étais encore le commandant du bureau britannique", indique ma mère sur le ton de quelqu'un dont la patience s'amenuise. "Et c'est assez simple : mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent, les collègues italiens ? Pourquoi les gardes de cet endroit se tournent vers mes Aurors ? Parce que la fille s'appelle Lupin ? Ce n'est même pas la moitié de la réponse, Dario, je pense que tu le sais."

"On avait commencé à normaliser nos relations, mais d'autres priorités ont pris le dessus..."

"Dis plutôt que, depuis que tu n'es plus sur le terrain, Dario, personne n'a repris ce rôle de liaison", corrige Mãe plus gentiment que précédemment.

"Mais même moi, j'ai été paresseux ; à l'échelon régional, je pourrais le faire", indique le lieutenant italien. Malaspina tousse et Brunetti écarquille les yeux devant cette admission.

"En tant que directrice du Bureau commun européen, je me félicite que le lieutenant général de Vénitie-Lombardi oeuvre pour plus de coopération entre les peuples magiques et s'inquiète de la formation de tous ceux qui sont chargés à quelque titre que ce soit de la sécurité", ponctue Mãe sur un ton officiel équilibré d'un demi-sourire.

Dario sourit, lui, franchement. "Je suis honoré de ta confiance, Dora, mais... je tends à penser que ton commandant Robards froncerait les sourcils. Je froncerais les sourcils si mes subordonnés se mêlaient de former... d'intervenir à titre privé hors de ma juridiction... On m'a parlé de protections et de défenses supplémentaires, Dora !"

"Oh ?", questionne Mãe en se tournant vers ma soeur et mon beau-frère qui sont restés d'une impassibilité totale pendant tous ses échanges ; par contraste, j'ai bien eu du mal à ne pas intervenir ou applaudir ou m'excuser pour des crimes que je n'ai pas commis. Je crois que si Malaspina n'avait pas été aussi agressif, je n'aurais peut-être pas tenu.

"Lieutenant Ingiusto", commence ma soeur après un bref échange de regards avec Sam. Ils jouent la carte Lupin. "Que savez-vous des défenses et protections traditionnelles de Lo Paradiso ?"

"C'est ancien. Des sortilèges anti-intrusion... assez basiques mais efficaces... une barrière anti-transplanage totalement fonctionnelle... Déjà pas mal pour des... gens non formés", il termine en ayant la diplomatie de grimacer à sa propre formulation. Qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, les Lupin ont tout entendu en la matière.

"Vous oubliez des barrières anti-sorties pendant la pleine lune, lieutenant Ingiusto. Mais toujours moins que la plupart des hôtels de cette ville", remarque ma soeur.

"Surtout que les supports n'étaient ni suffisants ni assez précis pour maintenir l'anti-intrusion en même temps que les anti-sorties pendant la pleine lune... Préférant éviter des incidents autour de la réserve, ils se mettaient en danger eux-mêmes", indique Samuel sortant de sa réserve.

"... voire rendaient possibles qu'on traverse leur territoire pendant cette période sans que nul ne le sache", souligne Iris.

Ingiusto a un regard interrogatif pour Malaspina qui hausse les épaules. Brunetti semble trouver ses chaussures passionnantes.

"Basiquement, Lieutenant, on a renforcé leur dispositif pour qu'il ne les oblige pas à choisir entre empêcher les sorties de garous transformés et des intrusions", explique obligeamment ma jumelle.

"On a aussi rendu les sortilèges plus précis pour déterminer s'ils ont affaire à des Moldus ou des sorciers, ou des garous", renchérit Sam.

Je note que mon beau-frère ose maintenant l'appellation effrontée, non politiquement correcte de "garous", même en public.

"En résumé, rien de bien révolutionnaire, lieutenant Ingiusto", conclut ma jumelle sur un ton assez révérencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rajoute : "Des tas de services de sécurité privés leur auraient proposé davantage, mais notre idée a été qu'ils soient en mesure de contrôler eux-mêmes leur dispositif, qu'ils le comprennent, qu'ils le maîtrisent."

"Des choses que vous auriez pu faire avec eux si vous aviez maintenu des relations basiques", juge Mãe avec une expression d'ennui. "Dario, tu ne veux pas qu'on arrête ce cirque et qu'on aille prendre un verre ? Ce buffet a l'air magnifique !"

"Est-ce que vous pourriez nous écrire ce que vous avez précisément fait ?", demande ledit Dario en gardant ses yeux sur Iris et Samuel.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules. "Oui, j'imagine que l'on peut. Mais je préviendrai Andrea que nous l'avons fait."

"Vous n'êtes pas tellement coopératif, Auror McDermott", constate Ingiusto.

"Lieutenant, avec tout mon respect, vos services ne nous ont pas spécialement montré beaucoup de coopération. Beaucoup de suspicion, oui, mais pas beaucoup d'envie de travailler ensemble. Le Conseil ne savait pas quoi faire de Berg mais, sans nous, il ne vous aurait pas appelé parce que votre dernier passage les avait insultés. Et vos hommes n'ont même pas accepté de partager un repas avec eux. Je ne crois pas que le Commandant Robards trouverait que c'est une bonne approche d'un lieu comme Lo Paradiso", argumente Samuel poliment mais fermement.

Ingiusto regarde de nouveau Malaspina qui tente un assez pauvre : "Il était tard, lieutenant. On avait un prisonnier à transférer."

"Allons prendre un verre et parler coopération internationale, Dora", soupire alors Dario en lui offrant son bras. "Messieurs, je pense que votre service est terminé pour ce soir", il rajoute pour Malaspina et Brunetti.

"Bien, Lieutenant", s'effacent les deux hommes sans trop demander leur reste.

Fonsfata arrive alors sur nous : "Voilà donc où se cachaient tous les Aurors ! Lieutenant Ingiusto, je dois absolument vous présenter au Doge... Je vous le rends après, Commandant Lupin."

"Pas de souci. Je serai, avec un peu de chance, au buffet, Dario", commente ma mère avec simplicité. "Merlin, dites-moi que ce Malaspina n'a rien ?", elle souffle quand ils se sont éloignés.

"Non, Dora", promet Sam assez solennel.

"Bon, alors", respire ma mère en se pendant à mon bras. "Allons te présenter à une très charmante et dévouée médicomage turque dont j'ai récemment fait la connaissance. Je l'ai trouvée fascinante et je suis sûre que vous allez avoir des milliers de choses à vous dire !" Je me laisse entraîner, sidéré de la transition. Elle s'arrête et se retourne : "Avant de nous rejoindre, faites un tour et assurez-vous qu'ils sont bien partis."

Avec un infime signe de tête, Iris et Sam se sont évaporés avant qu'on ait fait cinq pas.

ooo

Les Fonsfata ont donné comme chambre à Defné une sorte de pavillon construit au bout du jardin donnant sur la lagune. On le regagne en silence quand tous les invités se sont retirés et que les propriétaires nous ont promis que nous ne pouvions les aider en rien. Ma mère, ma soeur et mon beau-frère sont repartis avec les Cimballi qui avaient l'air totalement réjouis de ce développement. J'ai presque cru que Tiziano allait me taper dans le dos.

Defné referme la porte du pavillon avec des gestes lents et appuie son dos contre elle. Je reste planté au milieu du tapis oriental aux motifs compliqués. On se dévisage.

"C'est terriblement intimidant", je lâche.

"De ne plus se planquer ?", elle questionne sans bouger.

"De faire comme si on venait de se rencontrer... comme si on était des inconnus brutalement attirés l'un par l'autre."

"Nous avons eu des conversations très civilisées sur les moyens médicaux et la différence profonde entre l'urgence et la construction d'un système de santé résilient", elle sourit.

"Oui", je reconnais en souriant moi aussi.

"J'ai dû mordre ma langue pour ne pas dire tout ce que je sais de tes capacités à répondre aux urgences comme aux besoins récurrents", elle prétend.

La culpabilité et l'indécision sont là ; elles me prennent aux tripes.

"Je sais... que tu... que j'avais dit que je te rejoindrais quoi qu'il arrive..."

"J'avais dit qu'il n'y avait ni urgence ni obligation. Je le répète", elle souffle. "Ce que tu fais là-bas à énormément de sens aussi, Kane. Je te l'ai déjà dit : dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais bien plus impliquée..."

"Mais est-ce qu'on peut continuer comme ça ?", je souffle avec angoisse et sincérité.

"Merlin, tu vas me quitter là, ce soir, après tout ça !?", elle s'écrie les yeux écarquillés. Ça ressemble à un cri de douleur.

Je fais les cinq pas qui nous séparent et je lui prends les mains : "Defné... je passe mes nuits, mes jours... Je peux tout quitter pour toi si tu veux... pas l'inverse..."

"Je ne veux pas que...", elle commence en s'efforçant de retenir des larmes. "Kane, je sais que c'est un peu dur, mais on doit tenir le coup. On fait des choses importantes - des choses qui méritent qu'on s'implique. On n'est pas obligés de les faire ensemble ou on peut se dire qu'on les fait par procuration : on en fait deux fois plus quelque part !"

"C'est une jolie idée", je souffle en levant une main pour caresser l'ovale de son visage.

ooooo

Je regarde Defné manger du poisson grillé et boire du vin blanc de Toscane. Ça donne une jolie couleur rosée à ses joues, et un brillant certain à ses yeux, sans parler d'une détente qui ne peut que me faire plaisir. J'aurais évidemment préféré qu'on reste dans ce petit pavillon au fond du jardin des Fonsfata toute la journée - Merlin, il ne nous reste pas vingt heures à passer ensemble ! - mais je sais que c'est important qu'on soit vus, important pour la suite : une folle liaison dont les salons vont s'amuser mais qui couvrira toutes les autres rumeurs. Qui rendra simple, beaucoup plus simple, qu'on se retrouve où que ce soit. C'est quelque part le cadeau de ma mère et de ma sœur, avec la participation active des amis vénitiens. Un beau cadeau. Pas à discuter.

Je suis ému et heureux de la voir rire aux histoires de ma soeur, répondre aux questions légères et sans conséquences de ma mère - si elle aime le Quidditch, où elle a été à l'école... ? Des choses qui ne peuvent pas fissurer la couverture en construction - d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas les réponses.

"J'ai commencé mes études à Istanbul, puis... quand mes parents sont... morts", elle détourne les yeux un bref instant et je ne peux que me rappeler des questions délicates de mon grand père sur le Printemps de la Mer noire ; il serait peut-être temps que je me renseigne.

A défaut, je prends sa main pour m'enquérir : "Tu avais quel âge ?"

Il y a une drôle d'ombre dans ses yeux qui me rappellent toutes ces conversations à tiroirs qu'on a pu avoir au début, quand elle ne me disait pas tout. Il me semble qu'elle prend notablement sur elle pour me répondre.

"Treize ans", elle souffle. Je ne peux que serrer de nouveau sa main pour exprimer toute ma sympathie. Elle a un sourire têtu et continue : "Mon oncle... a gardé mon frère auprès de lui et m'a envoyée, moi, chez des cousins à Ankara. Là, j'ai été, comme ma cousine Shermin, scolarisée à la Altın Lale Okulu, une bonne école privée pour les jeunes filles..."

"Shermin !", je relève à ma propre surprise ; je ne savais pas que mon cerveau suivait autant. "Shermin Karaman ?"

"Tu connais ma cousine ?", questionne Defné ses yeux vert et or écarquillés.

"J'ai juste lu des articles d'elle... sur les statuettes", je précise un ton plus bas. "Elle a étudié avec Cyrus", je rajoute pour ma famille.

"Mais oui !", s'exclame Iris. "Petite, toute fine avec les mêmes yeux que toi ou presque ? Je l'ai croisée une fois dans le bureau de Cyrus !"

"On a les yeux de notre arrière grand-mère commune", confirme Defné un peu intimidée.

"Elle devient quoi ?", je veux savoir.

"Je l'ai revue en Allemagne récemment. Elle venait de finir de donner un semestre de cours à Berlin et ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ferait après. Elle espérait que son directeur de thèse anglais aurait des idées - il en a toujours d'habitude, elle a dit", raconte Defné avec un petit sourire. "Je n'avais pas fait le rapport !"

"En même temps, on n'a pas rencontré Cyrus", je remarque.

"Je veux être là !", déclare Iris. Quand Mãe et Sam protestent dans un ensemble qui les surprend eux-mêmes, elle se récrie : "Tu as oublié la présentation, Sam ? Tu te rappelles du cirque que t'a fait Cyrus à Paris ?"

"Au moins, cette fois-ci, je ne serai pas la dernière", se félicite ma mère avec un sourire léger.

Sam a l'air prêt à s'excuser à retardement, mais Iris enchaîne : "Exactement, s'il est le dernier, il va être..."

"Il va être content, comme nous tous", intervient Mãe avec autorité.

"En tout cas, moi, je ne l'aurais jamais supporté comme directeur de thèse", marmonne ma soeur.

"Ses élèves l'adorent. Votre père disait déjà ça quand il était moniteur à la Fondation", le défend Mãe.

"Nous aussi, on l'a eu comme moniteur à la Fondation et ça allait", réplique ma jumelle. "Mais t'as jamais fait tes devoirs de vacances avec lui, Mãe. Je me demande si Severus n'est pas moins pire..."

"J'ai du mal à le croire", intervient Sam, clairement amusé, et je crois que ça rassure Defné qui nous découvre sous un nouveau jour, il faut bien le dire.

"Ce n'est pas parce que Cyrus peut être le type le plus rigolo et farfelu de la terre qu'il ne peut pas être aussi terriblement exigeant et précis", je décide de participer pour équilibrer un peu la présentation. Iris approuve ma formulation. "Et moqueur, et cassant quand tu mets trop de temps, etc..."

"Ah oui, vous préfériez faire vos devoirs avec Harry ?", enquête Mãe, amusée de ce qu'elle découvre.

"Carrément", répond Iris avec sincérité. "Harry s'en tenait aux recommandations de Papa : Charmes pour moi..."

"Défense pour moi", je complète obligeamment.

"Cyrus, il voulait tout voir et que tout soit parfait. Tiens, j'ai une minute de compassion pour mes neveux. Heureusement qu'ils sont quatre, ça dilue peut-être !", estime Iris en levant son verre. Son air gavroche se fige brusquement alors qu'elle fixe un point dans la foule.

"J'ai vu", commente très bas Samuel quand elle repose son verre avec une lenteur exagérée.

"Allez me le chercher", articule ma mère. Le temps que je tourne la tête, mon beau-frère et ma sœur ont disparu.

"Quoi ? Qui ?", j'arrive à m'enquérir.

"On va voir", me répond Mãe faussement calme. Defné a arrêté de sourire comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on soit tous arrêtés.

Il y a, à la limite de mon champ de vision, un homme blond qui tente de s'enfuir; une courte mêlée qui attire des regards qui finalement se détournent ; Iris, Sam et le blond reviennent vers nous.

"Auror Brunetti", le salue ma mère sans que je sache à quoi elle pense le reconnaître.

"Allons, Brunetti", commente Sam en lui mettant une claque dans le dos et en le poussant sur une chaise. "On a tous eu la même formation en tapinois !"

Iris s'assoit entre lui et Defné et moi ; Samuel reste debout derrière lui.

"Kane, je pense que ton amie n'a pas spécialement envie d'entendre parler de coopération magique en ce beau dimanche. Profitez l'un de l'autre", indique ma mère en anglais.

Je ne tente même pas de protester, ni de prendre le ton léger pour autre chose qu'un ordre. Éloigner Defné me semble de toute façon la seule chose à faire. J'ai noté que Brunetti semble bien avoir compris l'échange dans la langue de Shakespeare.

"Il va se passer quoi ?", chuchote Defné quand je l'entraîne en périphérie des tables, à la recherche d'un endroit où l'on pourrait voir au moins de loin ce qui se passe.

Je sais qu'il existe des sortilèges d'écoute ou d'amplification à distance mais ils n'ont jamais fait partie de mon instruction. Il faudra se contenter du visuel. Reste que Defné tourne des yeux verts inquiets vers moi. Je ne trouve aucune certitude rassurante à exprimer en dehors de ma foi en ma mère.

"J'imagine que si quelqu'un peut négocier quelque chose avec lui, c'est elle", je réponds donc.

"Tu crois qu'il est seul ?", s'inquiète encore Defné avec plus de présence d'esprit que moi, il faut bien l'avouer.

"Ils ont l'air de le penser", je commente avec une nouvelle inquiétude qui me fait jeter des regards nerveux autour de moi. Je ne remarque personne qui nous surveillerait ou observerait la table de ma mère. Mais est-ce que je n'ai pas rien remarqué depuis des jours alors que les Aurors italiens étaient a priori si près de Lo Paradiso ?

"Il a l'air de se justifier", commente Defné qui observe le jeu à la table. Brunetti parle beaucoup avec de grands gestes de mains et oui il a l'air de quelqu'un qui se justifie. Des médecins savent lire le langage du corps.

Ma mère parle peu. Elle questionne, je dirais. A un moment, Iris sourit et Sam s'assoit. Il me semble que tout le monde à l'air plus détendu alors que la conversation se poursuit. Sur un geste de ma mère, Sam sert du vin à tout le monde et Iris se lève pour nous faire signe de revenir.

"Allons voir", accepte Defné avec une détermination mêlée de curiosité.

"Prenez un verre avec nous. A la coopération entre les Bureaux européens et à la bonne entente entre les peuples", sourit ma mère. Elle s'exprime en anglais, je note.

"Brunetti va sans doute bénéficier des échanges européens et venir nous voir à Londres", indique ma soeur avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

"Ce sera instructif et passionnant", commente ledit Brunetti avec un air convaincu. "J'ai tellement à apprendre sur le fond et sur la forme", il rajoute. Son anglais est plus que correct. "Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une amie, Docteur Lupin !", il rajoute en se tournant vers moi.

"C'est très récent", répond ma mère. "Les rumeurs viendront sans doute jusqu'à vous. Je pensais qu'ils s'entendraient bien mais j'avoue que..."

"Mãe", je n'ai aucun mal à protester.

"Je n'émettais aucun jugement, Kane", elle m'oppose avec un air détaché tellement piqué à Papa que c'en est injuste. "Je confirmais juste les rumeurs qui viendront aux oreilles de l'Auror Brunetti."

"Defné Karaman", se lance Defné, en lui tendant la main. "Je suis médecin et je travaille auprès des réfugiés..."

"Oh, oui, j'ai lu des choses sur votre organisation", comprend Brunetti en regardant ma mère, tout en serrant la main de Defné. Voilà, j'ai l'air d'un mec qui a besoin de sa mère pour se trouver une copine. Iris, qui doit lire dans mon esprit comme d'habitude, se marre doucement. "Espérons que ça permette de trouver des solutions... plus claires et plus humaines."

Defné apprécie d'un signe de tête.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps", décide Brunetti en se levant. "Je comprends bien que vous avez peu de temps ensemble et..."

"Je vais te raccompagner", propose Iris.

"Reste avec ta famille, Iris", s'interpose Sam en se levant.

Iris lève les yeux au ciel mais ne proteste pas.

"Bon ça c'est à peu près sous contrôle", commente ma mère quand Sam et Brunetti se sont éloignés.

"Tu l'as acheté", je souffle très bas. Ses yeux gris reviennent vers moi, plus intrigués qu'agacés par l'accusation latente, il me semble.

"Non, pas réellement. Je lui ai offert une porte de sortie à son tête à tête stérile avec son chef... encore que Ingiusto doit muter Malaspina à un poste qui ait l'air d'une évolution de carrière mais garantisse qu'il ait moins de latitude à mener des enquêtes non approuvées par ses supérieurs..."

"Mais quelque part, il a raison Malaspina", je proteste toujours très bas. Je sais qu'Iris m'a déjà expliqué le contraire. Reste que j'ai besoin qu'on me répète que ce n'est pas totalement un abus de pouvoir.

"Personne n'a jamais demandé à Malaspina d'arrêter des passeurs ou de vexer les chefs de Lo Paradiso. C'est une croisade personnelle d'un type trop ambitieux pour son propre bien", m'oppose systématiquement ma mère. "Il a cru voir en toi, en nous, le scandale du siècle qui lui donnerait si facilement les galons dont il rêve - c'est ça qui l'intéresse, crois-moi, pas les passeurs ou les mouvements de réfugiés. Et pour finir de m'agacer, il a poussé le jeune Brunetti à prendre des risques pour lui ; si je posais une plainte officielle sur le fait qu'il m'ait suivi ici aujourd'hui, qui aurait un blâme, Kane ? J'ai déjà vu ça, trop souvent, et je me suis toujours efforcée de ne pas me tromper de coupable."

La proposition de Mãe à Brunetti, s'apparente un peu au chantage que j'ai exercé sur Catto pour qu'il prenne de la potion, je décide. Ce n'est ni noir, ni blanc. Ce n'est pas totalement transparent mais ça va dans le bon sens si on veut bien voir le paysage de plus haut.

"Vous vous doutiez que vous pouviez être suivie, Nymphadora ?", questionne Defné très bas.

"Hier soir, j'ai discuté fort tard avec Dario, après la soirée", raconte Mãe après une infime dernière hésitation. Sans doute s'est-elle engagée à garder leur conversation secrète. "Nous étions d'accord sur le fait que Malaspina n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, même avec la certitude que Dario allait lui tomber dessus. Sa dernière chance était même de prendre tout le monde de vitesse. J'étais donc sur mes gardes mais Malaspina a envoyé Brunetti, qui est sans doute moins paresseux que lui et certainement plus malin puisqu'il a préféré suivre Iris et Sam. Il ne s'est pas si mal débrouillé d'ailleurs", elle rajoute avec un regard moqueur pour ma soeur qui lève les deux mains en signe d'acceptation de la critique implicite.

"Rien d'un plan de dernière minute", je comprends lentement - ok, je comprends toujours ce genre de trucs lentement. "Tu avais même plusieurs plans en réserve."

"On ne peut rien te cacher", sourit Mãe.

"Maintenant que tu acceptes de réfléchir", commente ma soeur. "Tu te débrouillerais presque en analyse !"

"Moi, je vois qu'il a de qui tenir. Il n'aime pas trop ça mais... il est très efficace... Sans lui... sans lui, on serait dans une situation... intenable", indique Defné avec une émotion tenace dans la voix. Je lui prends la main.

"Personne n'a jamais douté de ses capacités", ajoute Mãe.

"Sauf lui", ajoute Iris en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il avait besoin d'avoir ses propres raisons", me dédouane ma mère.

"Mais est-ce que mes propres raisons suffisent ?", je lâche.

"Tant que tu te poses la question en ces termes, je ne crois pas que tu te trompes beaucoup", juge ma mère, en levant son verre. "Ça suffit. Buvons un verre. A vos raisons ! Qu'elles vous portent loin et longtemps !"

ooo

Je vous laisse sur le toast qui termine bien les retrouvailles, non ? Il existe un chapitre 33 intitulé "Sans perdre une seconde" mais le 34 ne compte que deux pages écrites et trois pages d'idées sans suite... Patience, reviews et chocolat


	33. Sans perdre une seconde

**33 | Sans perdre une seconde**

"Tu vas faire comment pour les statuettes alors ?", souffle Defné.

On n'a pas tellement dormi mais on regarde le soleil se lever et gagner les canaux de Venise collés l'un contre l'autre. Perdre une seule seconde serait totalement intolérable pour moi. Je ne crois pas qu'elle pense différemment.

"J'attends un peu la réponse de la Fondation. Si on a ce financement... je les connais, ils ne vont pas dire oui sans une expertise. Severus par exemple, voire mes frères..."

"Les deux ?", elle questionne.

"Tu penses que seul Cyrus est légitime", j'imagine.

Defné opine. Maintenant qu'elle classe mon deuxième frère aîné comme le directeur de thèse de sa cousine Shermin - ça a un certain parfum d'étrangeté pour moi, cette révérence automatique qu'elle lui porte. Pour un peu je dirais qu'il l'impressionne plus que Grand-père Albus.

"C'est clairement le théoricien de la famille... et un sacré bon théoricien, mais Harry a amassé une impressionnante documentation pendant des années", je me prends à être content de le souligner. "A priori, il a tout filé à Livia mais, évidemment, il se peut qu'il en ait gardé pour lui. Ça ne lui ressemble pas tellement mais... je me suis rendu compte que peut-être Tiziano n'était pas au courant... et ça, tu me l'aurais dit, je ne t'aurais pas cru vu comme ils me semblaient proches... Et Cyrus est au Brésil en ce moment... Ils vont peut-être demander à Harry... s'ils savent à quel point il serait de bon conseil..."

"Ok, c'est compliqué", elle conclut avec un grand bâillement. "Et cet autre frère, le directeur de ma cousine, il te fait peur, non ?"

"Cyrus ?", je m'étonne ouvertement après avoir mis quelques secondes à formuler cette hypothèse - ok, on manque peut-être de sommeil, elle et moi.

"Hier, ta sœur et toi aviez l'air..."

"On ne peut pas expliquer Cyrus", je soupire. "C'est... un volcan... mais un gentil volcan... juste épuisant... parfois... Mais non, je n'ai pas peur de lui."

"Il vient entre Harry et vous ?"

"Juste un an de moins que Harry", je réponds assez bas parce que c'est une demi-vérité.

"Demi-frère alors ?"

"Demi-frère, adopté, comme Harry... Marié, quatre enfants dont un adopté... Attends", je sors le porte-photos magique que m'a offert Iris et je trouve une photo de Cyrus avec sa tribu. Tout le monde rigole.

"Comme ça... il ne fait pas peur", elle admet avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

Son frère avec qui elle n'a pas de relation, je me souviens. Toujours ce passé que je ne connais pas et qu'il faut sans doute que j'apprivoise. Il suffit de m'imaginer séparé de Iris pour me sentir amputé d'une partie de moi-même. Et je serai différent sans Harry et Cyrus, sans tout ce qu'ils m'ont appris, tout ce qu'ils nous ont permis de vivre, tout ce qu'ils nous donnent aujourd'hui.

"Ton oncle t'a séparé de ton frère", je tente.

"Oui. Je ne sais plus si on était si proches que cela avant... Si, je crois... J'ai des souvenirs, peut-être sublimés, où l'on joue ensemble... où on est solidaires. Mais quand mes parents sont... morts, d'abord, on a été chez ma grand-mère paternelle, désolée pour nous mais âgée et blessée par la vie... Elle s'est tournée vers son fils aîné qui n'était pas d'accord du tout politiquement avec mon père... et il s'est fait prier parce qu'on était quand même les enfants d'un opposant au régime qu'il soutient toujours, et les enfants d'une étrangère en plus... sorcière et bien née, heureusement, mais étrangère", elle raconte avec moins de retenue que sur l'île, je note. Il y a une amertume très profonde derrière tous ses mots.

"Je n'ai pas de photos, Kane... mais elle était très belle, ma mère... mon père aussi... enfin bref... mon oncle Aslan a dit : 'Je prends le garçon, peut-être qu'on peut encore en faire quelque chose, je n'ai pas de temps pour la fille'... Le cousin préféré de mon père a fini par proposer de me prendre parce que j'avais un an de moins que leur fille unique, Shermin, et qu'on s'entendait plutôt bien... ça arrangeait tout le monde... Même moi, quelque part. Rester chez ma grand-mère éplorée, seule, je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté... "

Je la serre contre moi.

"Aslan ne voulait recevoir que des bulletins de bonnes notes et des rapports comme quoi j'allais bien. Moi, je voulais rester avec Shermin et ses parents. J'ai baissé la tête et travaillé dur parce que je sentais bien qu'il ne fallait qu'un prétexte pour que cette... sécurité-là s'envole. Aslan a tiqué quand j'ai choisi la médicomagie mais ça restait pour lui une des voies pour une femme... et puis, je suis partie travailler auprès d'organisations caritatives ; ça l'a inquiété. Il a envoyé des propositions de mariage, je n'ai jamais répondu... La dernière fois que j'ai croisé mon frère, il m'a dit que j'étais une honte pour toute la famille, je n'ai pas cherché à le convaincre du contraire."

"Une honte ? Plus que Shermin ?"

"Je doute qu'il sache ce que fait Shermin, mais oui, pour lui une femme doit créer un foyer magique, stable et bien tenu. Le contraire de notre mère qui était médecin et engagée politiquement comme mon père et oubliait généralement le dîner..."

"Parfait, je suis moi aussi du genre qui oublie le dîner", je souffle dans ses cheveux;

"Je sais", elle sourit. "Je sais, Kane. Crois-moi, je sais. Et maintenant que je connais et ta mère et ta soeur, je le sais encore plus... Elles sont... elles feraient carrément flipper mon frère !", elle commente avec un rire nerveux.

"On fait sans doute de très drôles de jumeaux", je tente. J'ai toujours cette impression que les gens préfèrent Iris.

"Elle a toujours été aussi protectrice de toi ?"

"Iris ?", je vérifie, une nouvelle fois pris à contre pied. Defné acquiesce. "Enfant, elle me faisait surtout faire ce qu'elle voulait... au point qu'à chaque bêtise, tout le monde commençait par la gronder, elle... et ça me vexait. J'insistais que c'était moi !" Defné explose de rire. "Oui, je sais, c'est pathétique", j'admets. C'est ce qu'a dit Eolynn quand je lui avais raconté ça.

"C'est terriblement mignon", elle m'annonce en prenant l'initiative de m'embrasser. "C'est terriblement toi, Kane ! Je comprends qu'elle s'inquiète... mais je ne te laisserai pas t'accuser de quoi que ce soit à ma place..."

"Je sais", c'est mon tour de promettre. Dois-je dire qu'on s'embrasse encore ?

"Merlin, je crois que même sans lésiner sur la magie, il faut que je fasse mes bagages", elle réalise brusquement. Sans doute à cause d'une église qui sonne la première messe de la journée.

"Tu vas où après, déjà ?", je questionne en la raccompagnant à l'intérieur.

"Je retourne en Allemagne et puis on verra. Je devrais continuer à faire le tour des camps, à recruter les gens, à les former. Je laisse la politique, les négociations sur l'accueil, tout ça, à d'autres."

"Des tas de voyages", je remarque. Elle rit.

"Si, Dottore", elle souffle en italien. "J'espère bien que certains m'amènent sur tes terres, ou pas loin... voire à Londres un jour où tu y serais..."

"Merlin, j'espère que la Fondation va vite vouloir en savoir plus sur notre projet", je reconnais en l'embrassant. On tombe d'un bel ensemble sur le lit sans plus s'inquiéter d'heures et de bagages.

oo

A force d'avoir mis Defné en retard, je n'ai pas beaucoup à attendre Pina. En embrassant fraternellement ma vieille amie et nouvelle collègue, je me demande si Malaspina est quelque part en embuscade et va penser que je collectionne les amantes. A moins que Ingiusto ne lui soit déjà tombé sur le poil ; comme j'imagine que Mãe n'est pas partie sans lui reparler, je prendrais presque des paris en la matière.

"C'est allé le voyage ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?", je m'enquiers plutôt auprès de ma vieille copine et nouvelle collègue.

"Ça va. Pour l'instant j'ai une grossesse plutôt discrète et facile à vivre", elle sourit en comprenant bien le fond de mes questions. "Ça tombe bien."

"On peut dormir à Venise, si ça te fait trop."

"Tu as une raison de rester ?"

"Pas réellement. Mais si tu peux en avoir envie."

"Franchement, j'ai trop hâte de poser ma malle et de découvrir cette communauté... et puis, Venise, c'est un truc pour aller avec son amoureux, pas avec son collègue !"

"Vu comme ça", j'abonde en riant.

J'organise la suite au plus court et au plus confortable pour Pina. Je demande un traîneau, et c'est Battista qui vient nous chercher au village du bas. On est à la Maison commune moins de deux heures après son arrivée à Venise. Record battu. Et l'accueil dépasse celui pour Iris et Sam avec toute l'école dehors chantant des chansons pour l'accueillir et un paquet d'adultes pour applaudir au discours d'Asfodelo et partager la collation prévue pour le réfectoire. Pas trace de Furio, ce qui est un message en soi, mais une forme reposante de message.

"Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te vole la vedette ?", s'enquiert un Ilario goguenard.

"Je n'ai jamais cherché à être une vedette", je soupire. "Tu l'emmènes quand, Timandra, rencontrer ta famille ?"

"Dès qu'elle estimera qu'elle peut partir. J'aimerais qu'on ne traîne pas trop, qu'on ait le temps avant la prochaine lune", il soupire. "Mais il y a la nouvelle Dottoressa..."

"En fait, c'est à toi qu'elle vole la vedette, Ilario !", je me marre

"Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part, Dottore !"

"On n'avait pas dit que tu m'appelais Kane ?"

"Bah, si... mais c'est encore moins gentil si c'est Kane - il Dottore, il a le droit de me lancer des piques", il prétend.

Pina met un point d'honneur à aller au dispensaire à pied et, du coup, on ne part pas trop tard, Meninha sur mes talons est trop heureuse de me retrouver et la neige est craquante sous nos pas.

"J'ai l'impression de faire le mur à Poudlard", commente Pina. "Une fois tu nous avais emmenés à un petit lac - une mare - de nuit... je me souviens..."

"Ah oui", je souris alors que le souvenir, simple et joyeux, me revient.

"Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'étoiles", elle rajoute alors que nous arrivons devant le bâtiment. "Enfin, sans doute que si, mais ça reste tellement exceptionnel... je suis contente d'être là, Kane. Merci."

"Attends d'avoir vu le boulot avant de me remercier."

"L'alternative c'était bosser à Sainte-Mangouste avec mon père qui fait des pieds et des mains pour que ça se passe mal... et encore, il ne sait pas pour le bébé... Franchement, il ne peut rien contre moi ici. Et c'est beau et calme... c'est le bon endroit", elle termine une main sur son ventre.

"Bon, je vais te faire choisir ta chambre", je la guide à l'intérieur. Je suis content qu'elle prenne celle d'Iris et Sam et non celle qu'occupait avant Defné mais je ne dis rien.

ooo

Le lendemain, il y a foule au dispensaire ; tous ceux à qui Timandra a donné rendez-vous "au retour du Dottore", évidemment, et puis un paquet de femmes et de jeunes enfants, visiblement attirés par une version féminine de la médecine. On se partage le boulot avec facilité avec Pina. On a fait toutes nos études ensemble, et donc un paquet de gardes et de services en commun. On a eu les mêmes professeurs et chefs de services. On applique les mêmes normes et protocoles.

"En fait, tu fais tout comme il Dottore, Dottoressa", résume Timandra à la fin de la journée.

"Pas mal de choses sans doute", s'amuse Pina. "Et mon nom est Pina."

"J'appelle il Dottore, Dottore. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais autrement pour toi, Dottoressa."

Pina me regarde.

"Timandra, je n'ai pas insisté quand je suis arrivé mais... je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu m'appelles Kane. Je crois que tout Lo Paradiso a bien compris qu'il y a deux médecins ici. On n'est pas obligés de le répéter à tout moment."

"Kane et Pina ?", essaie Timandra.

"Per favore", je confirme en italien.

"Kane et Pina", elle répète avec un sourire.

On pense en avoir fini quand une haute et solide silhouette entre dans la salle d'attente. C'est Ezio le tanneur dont j'avais soigné le fils et débarrassé d'une boiterie aussi vieille que sa morsure. Pina va vers lui avant même que j'ai le temps de faire un geste.

"Je suis Pina Kelvin, la nouvelle Dottoressa", elle se présente.

Ezio a presque un mouvement de recul et, ce faisant, me voit dans l'arrière plan. Son "Dottore ?" est pressant et plein d'espoir.

"Bonsoir, Ezio. Rien de grave j'espère. Lorenzo va bien ?"

"C'est juste moi... je me suis brûlé l'autre jour... ça ne guérit pas bien et Lorenzo, justement... il dit que si tu apprends que je ne suis pas venu me faire soigner... tu vas me gronder..."

"Il a raison", je souris en m'approchant. Ezio a la main bandée. Le bandage n'est pas très propre et ce que je vois dessous est rouge et inflammé. "Allons voir ça. Mais si je n'étais pas là, ou si j'avais déjà quelqu'un, il ne faut pas s'enfuir parce que c'est Pina, Ezio. C'est une très bonne médecin. On a fait nos études ensemble..."

"Mais toi je te connais, Dottore", il plaide.

"Certes", je soupire en refermant la porte derrière lui. "Assieds toi et laisse-moi voir." Il grimace autant qu'on peut l'imaginer quand j'enlève le bandage qui contient un emplâtre à l'argile - on aurait pu faire pire, j'imagine. "Tu n'as rien mis d'autre ? Vous n'avez rien aux tanneries quand quelqu'un se blesse ? Il va falloir que j'en parle avec le Conseil !"

"C'était de ma faute, Dottore. Uniquement ma faute", il souffle.

"Mais si tu avais mis le bon traitement tout de suite, ça serait déjà oublié. Et tu aurais dû demander à Timandra. Ce n'était rien au départ. Là... il va falloir employer les grands moyens", je regrette en sortant ma baguette de ma poche. "Faut enlever le pus qui s'est mis là où la chair était à vif parce que la peau est tombée sans être bien protégée... Ça peut faire un peu mal", je préviens.

Il acquiesce et met sans doute un point d'honneur à ne pas même cligner des yeux. Je prépare ensuite un bain de potion désinfectante dans lequel je l'invite à laisser sa main tremper pendant que je cherche son dossier et rajoute l'incident et le traitement. Il est ensuite temps de faire un vrai pansement.

"Faut pas y toucher avant deux jours. J'ai mis un onguent qui va reconstituer la peau et calmer les tissus. Tu reviens avec, c'est moi qui l'enlève", je précise. "Tu le protèges quand tu travailles. Si ça te gêne trop, tu expliques qu'il te faut un autre poste. S'il le faut, tu dis aux autres de m'appeler pour en parler, mais si tu reviens sans t'être bien soigné, j'en fais une affaire personnelle", je menace.

"Lorenzo avait donc raison. Tu me grondes", constate le tanneur avec un drôle de sourire. "Ça fait longtemps que personne n'a jugé bon de me gronder pour que je me porte mieux", il rajoute. "Merci, Dottore."

oooo

Pour terminer l'acclimatation de Pina, une tempête comme j'ai pu en connaître au début de l'hiver saisit Lo Paradiso le quatrième jour. Timandra et Ilario sont partis juste avant, mais en me prévenant du changement très probable de météo, et j'ai pris soin de stocker de quoi manger et de rentrer du bois. Personne ne vient jusqu'à nous pendant près de trente heures. Les vitres tremblent sous les coups de vent et me réveillent plusieurs fois. Meninha sort faire ses besoins à toute vitesse. Pina passe la majeure partie du temps à regarder par la fenêtre et à trouver ça absolument magique.

"Tu vas te plaire ici", je me marre.

"J'en suis à peu près sûre", elle affirme. "S'il pouvait, Sylvain serait content aussi ici..."

"Sylvain ?"

"Le Papa... Il avait déjà signé pour un an... quand tu m'as proposé ce poste... et puis on ne peut pas être trois médecins..."

"Français ?"

"Il préciserait Corse", elle sourit. "Tu veux voir une photo ?"

"Évidemment"

"Il est des montagnes, du centre de la Corse... il m'a emmené, c'est si beau... Il aimerait ici.. les falaises, les plateaux, la neige... même la polenta, je pense !" elle développe avec un entrain tranquille que je ne me souviens pas tellement l'avoir vu souvent manifester. Elle me montre une image magique d'eux deux, à un col. On voit la mer au loin. Ils sourient. Il a les cheveux chatain clair bouclés et les yeux clairs. De la même taille qu'elle.

"Vous faites un joli couple", je promets avec sincérité.

"Il paraît que toi aussi... tu aurais quelqu'un de nouveau", elle ose. Ma question muette reçoit sa réponse. "Virgil et Ma-Li tiennent ça... de la Fondation, je crois... de ton père."

"Évidemment", je suppose avec fatalité. Mais je n'ai plus à cacher Defné, je me répète. Je sors donc une photo prise à Venise dans le jardin des Fonsfata. "Elle s'appelle Defné..."

"Mais j'ai déjà vu sa photo ! C'est une des médecins de l'organisation européenne qui vient de se monter ; elle a recruté Sylvain !"

"J'imagine", je concède.

"Donc ils bossent ensemble et on bosse ensemble", elle conclut.

"On dirait bien."

"Tu... tu n'as pas eu envie de te faire recruter ?"

"On ne se connait pas depuis si longtemps", je mens en me demandant combien de temps il faudra à Pina pour connaître l'ampleur du mensonge. Peu de temps en toute logique, je décide. "En fait... faut sans doute que je te raconte... mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas raconter ça à n'importe qui... voire à personne..."

Elle regarde la tempête par la fenêtre puis se retourne vers moi en haussant les épaules. "Kane, s'il y a des gens sur terre qui ont le droit de me demander le secret, je crois que les Lupin arrivent très haut... Je t'écoute."

Je raconte lentement mon arrivée, ma première rencontre avec Defné, mes doutes, mes découvertes, mon implication progressive, nos peurs, la mise en garde et les conseils de Harry, la décision de Defné de changer de façon de faire...

"Et tout ce temps, pas même un baiser ?", elle vérifie.

"Non... non, il a fallu qu'elle parte pour qu'on s'avoue toute notre attirance réciproque", je souris.

"Et tu ne l'as pas suivie ?"

"Ça aurait été trop de risques pour elle, pour son projet, pour Lo Paradiso aussi. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas partir sans un remplaçant."

"En me faisant venir, tu rends ça possible", elle comprend.

"Pas totalement. Il y a le projet avec Livia sur les statuettes et ça, ça me paraît compliqué à te refiler rapidement."

On passe logiquement d'autres longues heures de tempête à discuter des statuettes, de nos ambitions, de ce que je sais, de ce que je ne sais pas, des limites de la pratique médicale pour inventer de nouveaux traitements, surtout quand comme elle et moi, on a choisi des pratiques très empiriques.

"En fait, tu restes pour ça ?"

"En fait, maintenant, je vais jusqu'au bout de ce que j'ai commencé", je lui réponds. "Defné n'en fait pas moins de son côté. D'une certaine façon, on en fait davantage, elle et moi, en étant séparés. Et, même si..."

"Tu es bien mordu !", elle insinue avec un grand sourire.

Je sais que ses intentions sont louables mais je ne souris pas.

"Pina, ce n'est pas le genre d'expression qu'il est bien raisonnable d'employer ici", je proteste. "On n'est jamais 'bien' mordu."

"Je m'en souviendrai", elle promet en rougissant.

ooooo

Le lendemain de cette longue tempête, Lo Paradiso reprend ses activités. Un paquet de courrier arrive et quand je viens avec Pina déjeuner au réfectoire - on a épuisé nos réserves - une vraie pile nous attend, elle et moi. Je note distraitement qu'elle reçoit plusieurs rouleaux qui semblent venir de France et un d'Angleterre. Un gros paquet vient du Glacier Fortarôme sur le chemin de Traverse, et je serais sans doute plus intéressé par tout ça si je ne voyais sur le haut de la pile qui m'est destinée un rouleau scellé avec les armes de la Fondation Sirius Black.

J'ai le coeur qui bat mais je décide de regarder ce qu'il a d'autres. Il y a aussi un rouleau de Cyrus - je reconnais son sceau - et un paquet assez lourd de Fleury et Bott. Je décide de commencer par ça parce que ça me paraît le moins important - oui, je sais, la réputation des Gryffondors ; il y a plein de façons d'être Gryffondor. Sans surprise, ce sont les livres d'histoire sur la Turquie magique et le printemps de la mer noire que j'ai commandés.

"La Turquie ?", relève Pina.

"Oui, je me cultive", je commente mollement. J'imagine qu'elle fait toute seule le lien avec les yeux verts.

Après un long moment d'hésitation j'enchaîne sur le rouleau de mon frère. Il y a plusieurs parties à ce courrier, je réalise. Une lettre assez longue pour moi et puis ce qui ressemble à un article non publié et un curriculum vitae. C'est intriguant.

La lettre commence par des salutations d'usage et des compliments pour la guérison complète de ma jumelle qu'il a vue - il est donc bien à Londres. Il explique ensuite qu'il est revenu pour une soutenance, une expertise pour la Fondation et une discussion avec une de ses anciennes étudiantes. Je saute des lignes parce que mon regard a été happé deux lignes plus tard par le nom Shermin Karaman. Je m'oblige à relire plus calmement

"Je t'épargne la soutenance - c'est pour rendre service à une collègue ; son étudiant ne sera jamais un grand chercheur ; peut-être un professeur acceptable ; mais il était temps de mettre fin au calvaire de cette thèse. L'expertise te concerne, tu l'avais peut-être deviné. C'est votre demande de financement. J'avoue que quand je l'ai reçue au Brésil, j'ai d'abord pensé à une blague. Alors, comme ça, le Symbolisme ne te fait plus bâiller (pour le dire poliment) ? Incroyable. On m'aurait demandé de parier, j'aurais perdu."

Et Cyrus déteste perdre ses paris, tout le monde le sait. Harry nous a raconté moults fois comment il lui avait fait perdre ses paris sur qui irait avec qui au bal de fin d'année de Poudlard. On adorait l'histoire avec Iris. Mais nos grands-frères sont aussi inséparables qu'Iris et moi quelque part et, sans surprise, la suite de la lettre le prouve.

"Harry dit que tu t'es laissé happer par la demande, par le besoin, et que si tu avais affiché la moindre ambition volontaire, tu n'aurais jamais eu l'accord des garous. Comme il les connait mieux que moi et que le comportement te ressemble, admettons. Reste que ce n'est pas un petit projet. Il semble, à lire le dossier que vous avez déposé, que vous le pressentez.

Rien ne prouve même que vous allez aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Et, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de l'écrire, mais Iris me dit que tu as peut-être d'autres envies... Du coup, j'insiste : mesure dans quoi tu te lances.."

La mention d'Iris me fait soupirer. Je les imagine tous les trois discutant de mon cas et je n'apprécie qu'à moitié. Je manque d'abandonner la lecture mais je me rappelle que je ne sais toujours pas ce que venait faire le nom de Shermin, alors je reprends.

"Sur le fond, j'ai chaudement recommandé le projet à la Fondation. Avec une seule réserve : la qualification théorique de votre équipe. Tu es un bon médecin, je n'en doute pas une seconde ; Severus tient des heures sur la qualité de tes observations ; je ne vais pas lui faire de concurrence. Lui et Drago vous testeront tout ce qui peut vous venir ; ce n'est même pas la première fois qu'ils bossent l'un et l'autre sur les statuettes. Livia est garou, une maître des potions inventive et elle manipule les statuettes depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir de bonnes intuitions. Donc, c'est une super base, mais est-ce suffisant ?"

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire cette fois parce que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre expliquer un truc. On fait les malins, Iris et moi, mais Cyrus est un sacré bon prof, je le sais.

"Ça dépend du temps qu'on se laisse. Même s'ils sont par nature fatalistes et par fatalité réalistes, tes garous espèrent quand même des résultats dans un horizon proche... Sinon ils laisseront tomber, se demanderont si on les a bien aidés... des choses comme ça - ils sont aussi réalistiquement suspicieux.

Donc, après cette longue introduction, pour ne pas perdre de temps, qu'est-ce que j'ai mis dans mon expertise ? Je conseille à la Fondation de vous financer une expertise extérieure - et à ton équipe de l'accepter. J'ai dans ma manche la personne qu'il vous faut : idéaliste, compétente, endurante, des yeux verts... Bon, je rigole mais a priori je ne suis pas si loin du but puisque ma Shermin Karaman est la cousine de tes Yeux Verts. T'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde. Karaman est un nom courant après tout en Turquie - sais-tu d'ailleurs que ça veut dire "noir" ? Il y aurait à creuser sur la symbolique qui a fait choisir cette couleur comme patronyme à tant de sorciers de par le monde... mais je m'égare. Je te mets des textes récents d'elle dans ce courrier à toute fin utile. Dans tous les cas, je ne saurais trop t'inviter à la rencontrer. Je suis à Londres, appelle-moi, on arrange ça."

Je laisse le rouleau s'enrouler en me disant que je vais garder l'article pour le soir. Mais si la lettre de Cyrus m'a parfois agacé, quelque part, ses questions, ses ébauches de réponse m'ont enlevé un poids que j'ignorais même porter. Comme s'il avait allégé un fardeau qui m'empêchait d'avancer, je me dis. Livia apparaît à ce moment là et s'appuie sur la table où le courrier est posé.

"On t'a dit que la Fondation avait répondu", j'imagine.

"Ça t'est adressé", elle remarque. Une pointe d'amertume peut-être. Je peux la comprendre.

"Pas très malin de leur part", je commente en me décidant à faire sauter les sceaux. Livia mérite de savoir. Il y a cette fois encore plusieurs parties à ce courrier : un courrier général adressé cette fois à Livia et moi et un rapport signé par Cyrus Lupin. Je lui tends le courrier et je fais mine de lire le rapport dont je connais la teneur.

Les yeux de Livia courent sur le parchemin avec une certaine excitation puis une sorte d'étonnement.

"Une expertise extérieure ?"

"Une aide. Une spécialiste."

"Tu étais au courant", constate Livia.

"Il se trouve que j'ai ouvert avant le courrier de mon frère Cyrus dont vient le conseil. Il propose une de ses anciennes étudiantes."

"Mais comment lui faire confiance ?!", questionne Livia.

"On n'est pas obligés. Mais on peut la rencontrer et se faire une idée", je propose.

"Aller à Londres ?"

"Ou lui demander de venir", je laisse le jeu ouvert, refusant la tentation évidente d'associer tout voyage avec la possibilité de serrer Defné dans mes bras.

"Je ne suis pas retournée à Londres depuis la maladie de ton père", indique Livia, un peu rêveuse. Sortir de Lo Paradiso la tente, je le sens. Peut-être à cause du printemps qui n'arrive pas.

"Ecoute, je propose que tu prennes tout ça : le rapport, les articles de Shermin que Cyrus nous envoie..."

"Karaman ? Comme Defné ?", relève Livia tout en acceptant les parchemins.

"Sa cousine en fait. J'ai réalisé très récemment qu'elles étaient de la même famille. Après tout, Karaman est un nom courant en Turquie..."

"Tu as revu Defné ?"

Je ne sais pas si Fiametta a pu raconter, si d'autres ont su, et j'en ai soupé de mentir même par omission.

"Oui, à Venise. On sort ensemble", j'annonce. Ses sourcils s'arquent et elle regarde Pina qui a continué à faire semblant de lire son propre courrier. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec le choix ou non de Shermin", j'insiste. "On n'est obligés de rien, Livia. Même pas d'accepter la subvention si les conditions ne nous vont pas !"

"Tu as vu le montant, Kane ?", m'oppose la maître des potions de Lo Paradiso après une seconde de silence.

"Non", je reconnais pas loin de rougir. Le gosse de riches qui ne se pose jamais la question du fric, c'est moi, je sais.

"Refuser un tel montant... serait... sacrément présomptueux... mais accepter, c'est une sacrée responsabilité... parce qu'ils nous font confiance, même s'ils recommandent une spécialiste en symbolique pour accélérer les recherches... et si on accepte, est-ce qu'on a du temps à perdre, Kane ?" Je la laisse répondre seule à cette question. "Je ne crois pas qu'on ait tant de temps que cela à perdre... Je vais lire les documents, Kane, comme tu me le conseilles. Mais je crois que je connais déjà ma réponse."

oooooo

J'ai fini le suivant "Une conjonction quasi-astrale" hier soir assez tard. Cette fin d'histoire ne me vient que doucement - sans doute parce que c'est la fin. Désolée de la frustration et merci d'avance pour les cartes postales.


	34. Une conjonction quasi astrale

**34 | Une conjonction quasi astrale**

En fin d'après-midi, je raccompagne mon dernier patient jusqu'à la porte. Debout devant la fenêtre, on reste à observer le plateau, Pina et moi, bien après qu'il ait disparu : le ciel est un peu gris et des bourrasques agitent la neige de loin en loin. Ça ne me donne pas super envie d'aller crapahuter dehors malgré les gémissements de Meninha.

"On ira demain matin tôt promis. On reste au chaud là maintenant, non ?", j'essaie de la convaincre à force de caresses ; parfois ça marche.

Ça fait carrément rire Pina.

"Ce n'est pas un enfant !"

"Je connais des enfants plus difficiles à gérer. C'est moi qui ai la flemme", je rajoute. "Si Timandra était là, elle me rappellerait combien elle m'a mis en garde sur le fait qu'un jeune chien avait besoin de se dépenser."

"Moi, j'irais bien faire un tour", m'annonce Pina. "Il fait encore jour et j'ai du mal à rester enfermée toute une journée".

Je me rappelle alors combien la jeune Pina a eu d'ennuis, non pas parce qu'elle ne restait pas dans son lit comme d'autres que je ne nommerais pas, mais parce qu'elle plantait parfois les cours de Poudlard pour aller se promener - "parce qu'il y avait du soleil pour la première fois depuis trois jours", "parce que les crocus avaient percé" ou toute autre excuse du même acabit. Papa est intervenu un nombre incalculable de fois en sa faveur quand Longdubat notre directeur de maison perdait patience - "Avouez, Neville, que ça a au moins de l'originalité !" Mais il n'a pas pu non plus toujours tout lui éviter.

"Tu veux aller où ?", je m'informe - je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait suffisamment pris ses marques pour aller se promener seule.

"Jusqu'au lac - ce n'est pas si loin, je reviendrais avant la nuit, non ?"

"Toute seule ?", je vérifie. Peut-être qu'elle veut appeler le fameux Sylvain du lac. Je lui ai conseillé d'utiliser des plumes mais peut-être qu'elle souhaite avoir une vraie discussion et non des échanges en décalé.

"Est-ce que je suis seule avec Meninha ?" questionne Pina avec un sourire.

"Non", je reconnais. "Même si la nuit tombait, elle te ramènerait et... elle te protégerait si... s'il le fallait... mais là, si tu l'emmènes, j'ai doublement mauvaise conscience !"

"Tu ne devrais pas. Tu devrais profiter de ce qu'on te donne, Kane. Moi en tout cas, j'ai envie de le faire", elle annonce en prenant son manteau. Meninha gémit de plus belle.

Je l'attrappe pas le cou, elle se tait immédiatement et me lèche la main espérant sans doute m'amadouer suffisamment pour qu'on aille dehors nous aussi.

"Meninha, tu vas accompagner Pina, ok ? Tu ne vas pas trop vite, tu ne te caches pas, tu ne la laisse pas, compris ?" Je sors une laisse que je n'utilise jamais à Lo Paradiso et je la donne à Pina. Meninha suit l'échange des yeux en essayant de retenir son impatience. "Elle s'entend bien avec la plupart des autres chiens mais si tu croises un groupe, elle sera peut-être tentée d'aller jouer avec eux. Je pense qu'elle te reviendrait, mais tu peux l'attacher."

"La pauvre !", s'exclame Pina en se mettant à caresser la chienne qui est totalement excitée maintenant.

"Et si tu la perds, tu m'appelles tout de suite, hein ? Tu envoies un patronus c'est ce qui marche le mieux ici et j'arrive. Tu m'attends pour la chercher, promis ?"

"Mais quel collègue poule", rit de nouveau Pina. "Mais ok, je promets. C'est cool que tu t'inquiètes de ce qui peut m'arriver. Sylvain serait content de le savoir."

J'arrive aussi à ce qu'elle emmène la laisse et je les regarde partir - Meninha se retourne une fois pour vérifier que je ne viens pas - avec un dernier remord vite oublié quand je referme la porte parce qu'il fait trop froid dehors, je décide.

Je profite du calme pour me plonger sagement dans les articles envoyés par Cyrus et je suis vite sidéré. En fait, Shermin est sans doute La personne qu'il nous faut. Elle n'a juste pas réfléchi à la question de la potion tue-loup, mais j'imagine que ça se corrige vite. Depuis le texte que Harry avait envoyé à Livia, elle a visiblement beaucoup travaillé sur les médecines symboliques et notamment sur celles recourant à des objets comme les statuettes pour catalyser des réactions complexes mettant en jeu l'aura magique des patients.

Pour une ethnomage, elle cite un paquet de médicomages contemporains dont Aki Tanaka, la belle-soeur de fait de Pina. Shermin propose du coup une "ébauche de nomenclature symbolique" des organes qui peuvent être utilement traités par des dispositifs symboliques qui me laisse totalement bluffé par son approche systématique et pragmatique. Quand Pina et Meninha reviennent, les joues roses et les yeux brillants pour la première, le poil mouillé pour la seconde, je suis totalement prêt à aller vendre le plan de Cyrus à Livia.

Je dois attendre la fin du dîner pour la voir - elle est restée chez elle parce que le jeune Romeo est malade, m'apprend-on, et Lucca est parti pour deux jours. Je n'aurais pas souvent de meilleure excuse donc je m'empresse de mobiliser Battista pour qu'il raccompagne Pina quand elle voudra rentrer et je pars voir Livia qui habite un peu en dehors du hameau principal, Meninha sur les talons.

"Roméo n'est pas si malade, Dottore, que tu te déplaces à son chevet" est l'accueil de Livia.

"Tant mieux. Je peux évidemment te donner mon avis si tu le souhaites mais je venais te parler des courriers qu'on a reçus."

Je passe près des deux heures qui suivent à lui expliquer les articles de Shermin et leur pertinence. Livia écoute, ne posant que quelques questions de détails, ne se saisit pas des textes que j'agite sous son nez, mais je vois bien qu'elle réfléchit.

"Est-ce que tu sais d'où elle connait des objets qui ressemblent autant à nos statuettes ?", elle finit par questionner.

"Non, elle ne le dit pas", je réalise.

"Je m'étais déjà posé la question en lisant l'article envoyé par Harry. Et... j'imagine que c'est bien que nous en discutions : quand Defné est venue ici, je me suis demandée si elles avaient un lien de famille. Je n'ai jamais posé la question mais je me suis demandée."

"Elles sont cousines", je reconnais immédiatement. "Leurs pères étaient cousins."

"Si c'était le cas, je m'attendais à ce que Defné s'intéresse aux statuettes- pour sa cousine. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et je me suis dit que le nom était un hasard." J'attends et je ne suis pas déçu. "Pour Defné, les statuettes n'étaient pas un sujet. Pas une curiosité. Clairement, elle savait ce que c'était mais, clairement aussi, elle ne savait pas spécialement elle-même s'en servir. J'ai fini par lui demander, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà vu des... - attends, j'essaie de me rappeler de sa formulation... 'des ensembles équivalents a priori', mais qu'elle n'avait jamais été formée à les utiliser. Cette expression - des ensembles équivalents - m'avait bien intriguée. Elle l'avait vu et elle avait ajouté que c'était exactement le genre de savoir que les institutions qu'elle avait fréquentée, qui l'avaient formée, refusaient de prendre en compte. Et à ce moment-là, elle a parlé assez spontanément de sa cousine Shermin qui, elle, s'y intéressait mais avait dû aller jusqu'en Angleterre pour le faire. Je n'avais pas alors fait le lien avec tes frères..."

"Avec Cyrus", je précise.

"Je ne plonge pas tête baissée dans une théorie du complot, Kane. Bien au contraire. Je crois relativement à une certaine forme d'intention de la magie. Tu sors enfin, nous a dit Fiametta, avec Defné..."

"Enfin ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de relever.

"On était beaucoup à trouver que vous alliez étrangement bien ensemble", elle indique. "Ta présence a adouci Defné, l'a rendue moins distante et lointaine, plus humaine... il y avait aussi la façon dont vous vous regardiez, dont vos coeurs accéléraient quand vous vous regardiez..." Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. "Oui, les garous ont peu d'avantage mais celui-là - la sensibilité de leur ouïe - en est un, la plupart du temps."

"Et tu nous amènes des liens renforcés avec la Fondation, la coopération d'experts comme Severus Rogue, Drago Black, ou ton frère Cyrus ou Shermin. Il y a une conjonction - quasi astrale, non ? - pour que nous allions de l'avant selon moi."

"Une conjonction astrale", je me marre.

Livia a un petit sourire triste. "Si je ne devais laisser derrière moi que cela : avoir trouvé comment alléger la transformation de mes congénères, Kane... Je trouverais que j'ai eu de la chance d'être désignée par le destin pour accomplir cela... Ça donnerait du sens à tout le reste."

Je suis trop intimidé pour dire autre chose que "Je vais écrire à mon frère et à la Fondation, alors."

"Nous allons écrire à la Fondation", elle corrige.

"Évidemment", je concours.

oo

Debout devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, les yeux sur les étoiles, nombreuses et brillantes comme l'a souligné Pina, je compose ma plume en réponse au courrier de mon frère. La lettre à la Fondation sera envoyée par Livia mais Cyrus mérite ma réponse personnelle.

"Cyrus, salut", je commence. "J'ai bien reçu ton paquet ce matin. En même temps que la réponse de la Fondation qu'ils auraient été bien inspiré d'adresser à tout le monde et non à moi en particulier, mais tu n'y es sans doute pour rien. J'ai lu ta lettre, plusieurs fois. Et les articles de Shermin - encore plus de fois. Et, Merlin, Cyrus, évidemment que c'est la personne qu'il nous faut ! Sans hésitation.

Livia en est à voir une conjonction favorable des astres. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en feras - moi, ça me fait relativement flipper comme idée... c'est un peu le contraire de ce que j'essaie de faire... trouver ma voie qui serait la mienne, ni une projection de ce que Papa ou Mãe pourraient vouloir, ni une inflexion de ce que vous trois avez choisi, mais un truc qui m'appartiendrait à moi tout seul... Je suis sûr que tu trouves ça prétentieux - tu m'as souvent trouvé prétentieux, je sais..."

Je regarde les murs de ma chambre, du bois brut sur lequel je n'ai pas épinglé une photo ou un dessin. Une pile de livres assez hétéroclyte - des ouvrages de médecine en anglais et en italien ; un roman offert par Fiametta ; un guide touristique - s'est formée sur la commode. C'est la seule touche personnelle finalement avec mes vêtements d'hier. Et Meninha... Est-ce que c'est prétentieux de ne pas accorder beaucoup d'importance au lieu dans lequel on vit ?

"Je suis sûr que tu te souviens que je voulais guérir tous les garous quand j'étais enfant - une belle prétention, évidemment. Là, il m'est donné la possibilité de participer à la mise au point d'un traitement qui allégera la transformation des garous de Lo Paradiso... Et oui, même si ça veut dire prendre des cours de rattrapage en Symbolique, oui, je ne peux pas dire non. J'espère faire plus de bien que de mal, et c'est ça mon ambition. Une ambition de médicomage. Je veux croire que ça tient debout", je plaide pour la plume que je tiens entre mes mains.

J'ai toujours été plus proche de Harry - pas seulement parce qu'il est mon parrain - que de Cyrus. Reste qu'il est celui qui était là le jour de la Morsure. Je crois que j'ai l'impression qu'à jamais je dois lui prouver quelque chose. Mon humanité en quelque sorte.

"Tu te demandes si je ne préférerais pas être ailleurs - avec Defné", je développe. "Je ne sais pas si c'est Mãe ou Iris qui t'en a parlé. Je crois que c'est Iris, et elle a bien fait. Parce que, Cyrus, je n'ai jamais été amoureux comme je suis amoureux de Defné et j'ai envie que tout le monde le sache, le voie... Ce n'est pas que je l'aime plus fort ou... c'est juste qu'elle donne du sens à tout... sans doute parce qu'elle n'a pas peur de la complexité - elle est sensible et forte, pragmatique et idéaliste... Et là, si je dois répondre à ta question, eh bien, je vais la citer et te répondre qu'à nous deux, chacun sur notre projet, on en fait plus que si on était ensemble... par procuration, on participe au projet de l'autre, il nous enrichit... Et tu vois, jamais avant je ne m'étais dit cela, que ce que la fille que j'aimais faisait pouvait m'enrichir par... capillarité quelque part... par ricochet... Quand elle n'est pas là, ce n'est pas grave parce qu'elle n'est pas là pour des raisons que je partage tellement que son choix a du sens", je reformule puis je rigole tout seul dans la nuit. "Là, si je ne t'ai pas fait flipper au point que tu débarque ici ou que tu envoies Papa, c'est que sans doute tu auras entendu que je vais bien - super bien, Cyrus. Crois-moi, s'il te plaît. J'ai super hâte de rencontrer Shermin - évidemment pas seulement à cause du projet ; cette famille commence à bien m'intriguer aussi. Moi qui n'ai jamais appris un seul cours d'histoire, j'ai acheté des bouquins sur le fameux Printemps de la mer Noire. Si ce n'est pas être amoureux, ça, hein ?", je conclus avant de terminer avec les bises habituelles à toute sa tribu avec des chatouilles spécifiques pour mon filleul, Felix.

ooo

Comme je ne trouve pas le sommeil - les articles de Shermin, l'organisation du voyage, la responsabilité de laisser tout le dispensaire si vite à Pina se conjugent pour me tenir éveillé -, j'ouvre le livre sur le Printemps de la mer Noire.

Allongé sur mon lit, Meninha à mes côtés, je tourne les pages de l'introduction sans trop les lire, m'intéressant aux photos de l'époque décrivant Istanbul la magnifique, Ankara la sévère où se cache le fabuleux palais du Diwan et Trabzon, la petite ville tout près de la frontière de l'est, où la tradition a situé la plus ancienne école de droit magique du Moyen-Orient. J'observe les coupoles et les tours des bâtiments et les rapproche de l'architecture de Venise. Je rêve de me promener dans les rues avec Defné qui m'expliquerait des choses que je n'imagine pas.

Je crois que je me serais finalement endormi à ce moment là si je n'avait pas remarqué une photo en pied montrant les trois leaders du Printemps, trois professeurs de droit de l'école de Trabzon : l'illustre Adalet Asuman, le sérieux Boran Demirel et le jeune et fringuant Oben Karaman. Ils tiennent tous les trois les rouleaux de la proclamation du Printemps de la mer Noire et ils sourient à l'objectif. La légende dit qu'ils seront tous les trois morts trois ans après.

Ça me ramène au texte que j'ai peu regardé jusqu'à présent. Je m'y plonge presque à mon corps défendant avec une fascination inquiète. Je découvre le fond de cette révolte intellectuelle, d'inspiration humaniste, dénonçant la concentration du pouvoir au sein du Diwan et la fermeture à d'autres formes de magie. L'engagement et le destin des trois leaders sont ensuite traités dans des chapitres séparés. J'espère que Asuman et Demirel ne m'en voudront pas, je ne lis que celui parlant du père de Defné.

"Oben Karaman, à ne pas confondre avec son frère, conseiller du Diwan - Aslan", précise utilement le livre, "devient rapidement le porte-parole et l'un des symboles des réformateurs du Printemps de la mer Noire." Ses écrits sont reproduits et diffusés dans toutes les communautés sorcières du pays et commencent même à avoir un écho à l'étranger. Oben Karaman est invité dans plusieurs universités magiques occidentales pour présenter ses idées. Il réalise ainsi un long périple de dix-huit mois, pendant lequel il fait connaître sa cause et reçoit des soutiens politiques et financiers. Notamment de la diaspora sorcière turque. A Londres, il est ainsi reçu par le professeur Albus Dumbledore contre l'avis du gouvernement de Fudge" - je lis l'anecdote avec intérêt et déplore qu'elle ne soit pas davantage développée.

A son retour, le Diwan le somme de venir s'expliquer à Ankara, mais Oben refuse et continue de prêcher dans tout le pays en faveur de l'intégration des sorciers nés moldus, de la réforme du Diwan afin d'abolir les postes de conseillers héréditaires comme celui qu'occupe alors son frère et de l'ouverture de la Turquie magique à davantage de coopération internationale. Son statut de sang-pur - Safkan -, la stature de son nom et de l'oeuvre de son père pour le Diwan le protègent clairement et longtemps d'une répression plus sévère. "Ils lui donnent peut-être malheureusement le sentiment qu'il est intouchable et qu'il peut prendre tous les risques", estime l'auteur. Je sens qu'il aimerait mettre en garde le père de Defné, le protéger à rebours, c'est une drôle d'impression.

Oben Karaman est peut-être aussi grisé à ce stade par l'ampleur des soutiens qu'il fédère non seulement à l'étranger mais surtout dans son pays. D'abord, ce sont les classes éduquées d'Istanbul, en particulier les non sangs-purs - les safkan değil - qui envoyaient leurs enfants étudier à l'étranger, faute d'espérer qu'ils puissent avoir accès aux meilleurs formations nationales et ne voyaient pas d'avenir en dehors de l'émigration, qui se rallient de plus en plus ouvertement aux thèses du Printemps. Le Diwan essaie de résister puis de lâcher du lest en ouvrant certaines formations avancées aux descendants de nés-moldus quand elles étaient réservées uniquement aux Safkan. C'est visiblement plus symbolique qu'autre chose, et ça ne calme pas vraiment le jeu. Les grandes et petites familles magiques des minorités ethniques du pays - notamment arabophone et là, il est temps de parler du rôle joué par sa femme, la doctoresse Noor Karaman, née en Syrie - rejoignent le Printemps. "On est alors l'été, plus d'un an après le début du mouvement", note l'auteur.

Noor Karaman est également celle qui ouvre des consultations magiques là où aucun médicomage ne s'est jamais rendu. Elle est celle qui traduit les ouvrages et articles de son mari en arabe. Elle est celle qui l'introduit dans les cercles des réformateurs arabophones des pays voisins. Faute d'arriver à contrôler leur fils benjamin, la famille Karaman essaie de peser sur sa femme en faisant courir la rumeur qu'elle s'occupe mal de ses enfants. Aslan, le chef de famille depuis la mort de leur père Sinan, essaie de les leur retirer. Le tribunal coincé entre le puissant Aslan Karaman et le médiatique Oben Karaman, fait traîner sa décision. Oben et Noor prennent en quelque sorte les devants en envoyant leur fils et leur fille chez des amis à la campagne, dans les montagnes au dessus de Trabzon. Selon l'auteur, on voit la mer au loin et je me demande si Defné se souvient de ce détail.

Un cran de plus dans la répression est passé lorsque le couple est finalement accusé de complot, de sédition et surtout de magie noire. C'est encore presque huit mois plus tard. Une véritable traque s'organise contre eux, alors même que d'autres figures proéminentes du mouvement sont arrêtées, emprisonnées voire exécutées. Noor Karaman est finalement tuée dans le démantèlement d'un hôpital de fortune qu'elle avait créé dans le centre de l'Anatolie. La rumeur, difficile à vérifier, veut qu'elle ait été enceinte et proche du terme au moment de sa mort, ce qui expliquerait que son mari l'ait cachée dans ce camp qu'il espérait sûr parce que loin de leurs bases de Trabzon. Une malade les aurait dénoncés, convaincue par la propagande officielle que les tenants du Printemps voulaient permettre aux Moldus de manger des sorciers pour devenir eux-mêmes sorciers. L'idée me fascine de longues minutes, pas besoin de le souligner.

L'auteur prétend aussi avoir rencontré des témoins qui affirment que le chef des Aurors du Diwan a pesté quand il a trouvé le corps de Noor - regrettant certainement, selon l'auteur, de perdre une aussi bonne monnaie d'échange que la femme du charismatique porte-parole du mouvement. Le Diwan refuse la requête de sa famille syrienne de récupérer le corps qui est enseveli dans le caveau des Karaman. La précision me laisse étrangement ému. Peut-être parce qu'elle me fait penser à Harry et au jour où il m'a amené, à ma demande, sur la tombe de ses parents biologiques. Je crois que Defné et lui auraient des tas de trucs à se dire sur le poids des légendes et des sacrifices.

La traque d'Oben Karaman continue pendant près de six mois, avec force de déclarations de ses soutiens extérieurs, fausse information sur sa mort et autres rebondissements. Il échappe plusieurs fois à ses poursuivants en allant se réfugier en Syrie dans la tribu de sa défunte femme. Dès la mort de leur mère, les enfants - "Altan, né en 1988, et Defné, née en 1990" - ont été retirés de force aux amis de leurs parents et placés chez leur grand-mère paternelle, sous le contrôle de leur oncle Aslan. Ce dernier n'hésite pas à négocier ouvertement leur liberté et leur éducation contre la rédition de leur père. Oben Karaman tient bon encore près de deux mois, pour finir par refuser l'asile proposé par plusieurs pays occidentaux dont les États-Unis et la Norvège et se livrer au Diwan dans un dernier geste magnifique, courageux et dérisoire.

Il est immédiatement arrêté et placé en prison, dans le quartier des sangs-purs, souligne l'auteur, où sa mère vient le visiter chaque jour. Il ne lui adresse la parole que pour lui demander où sont ses enfants. Elle lui répond qu'Aslan s'en occupe. Je me demande comment l'auteur peut le savoir ; s'il invente et romance où s'il a vraiment pu avoir accès à des gardiens d'Oben. Il dit aussi plus loin que ces derniers font de leur mieux pour améliorer ses conditions de vie jusqu'à sa mort... et c'est une idée étrange que de se dire que les bourreaux d'un système ont pu essayer d'adoucir le calvaire d'un homme honni par ce même système.

L'auteur détaille ensuite le procès d'Oben, qui est long et très médiatisé mais tout aussi pipé et faussé. Il est jugé par ses pairs, c'est à dire le Conseil des sangs purs du Diwan ou Safkan Konseyi. Sans surprise, ce Conseil le juge coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation amoncelés contre lui, de la sédition politique qui est sans doute l'accusation la plus logique, au recours à la magie noire qui n'a jamais été prouvé, d'après l'auteur. Son exécution publique un matin d'hiver sonne la fin d'un printemps commencé presque trois ans plus tôt dans une faculté de droit magique. "Il n'aura pas revu ses enfants", rappelle l'auteur. Sa mère obtient de le faire inhumer aux côtés de sa femme, contre l'avis de son fils aîné - et qu'elle ait eu ce dernier courage-là alors qu'elle n'a pas cherché à s'occuper de ses petits-enfants me laisse totalement dépassé par la complexité humaine.

Telle est l'histoire des parents de Defné, je me dis, un peu sonné par ce que je viens de lire. Il y a une photo de ses parents au milieu du texte. Ils ont l'air jeunes et plein d'espoir. J'imagine la peur des enfants cachés et déplacés, qui auront finalement perdu leurs parents bien avant qu'ils soient morts. J'imagine la douleur de cet Oben, qui voit sa femme mourir, son frère s'emparer de ses enfants...

Il se rend pour être écrasé. Mais avait-il d'autres choix ?

Atlan, le frère de Defné, a choisi de renier ces parents engagés et à qui il peut sans doute reprocher de l'avoir abandonné. Je peux presque comprendre pourquoi. Il suffit de penser à l'âge qu'il avait lors des événements.

Je recherche sa date de naissance : 1988, six ans avant moi. La date de naissance de Defné est juste à côté - 1990. Quatre ans avant moi...Je reste bête face à l'information. Jamais, je ne me suis dit que Defné était plus âgée que moi. Est-ce qu'elle sait que je suis plus jeune ? J'hésite entre l'espérer et le craindre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?", je pose la question à haute voix, un peu fort, dans la nuit et puis je me rappelle un peu tard que Pina est là.

Je tends l'oreille, un peu penaud et je n'entends rien. Je me rassure, je ne l'ai pas réveillée. Je me lève et regarde de nouveau dehors : les étoiles ont bougé ; la lune s'est levée ; la neige étincelle. Puisque je ne me suis pas posé la question de son âge avant, c'est que ça n'a aucune importance, je décide gravement. J'ai terriblement envie qu'elle soit là et que je puisse la prendre dans mes bras. A défaut, je prends une nouvelle plume - j'en ai maintenant toute une réserve dans une boite, récupérées auprès des poulaillers de Lo Paradiso. Je remplis de nouveau une assiette d'eau pour lancer mon sortilège. Peut-être que ma plume la réveillera ; peut-être que non. Je décide que ce n'est pas grave. Je ne peux pas attendre.

"Defné, je viens de lire le chapitre consacré à ton père et à ta mère dans un livre anglais sur le Printemps de la mer Noire. Je ne sais pas si tout est vrai mais je voulais te le dire. On n'en parlera que si tu veux, mais moi je suis content d'avoir une idée même imparfaite, même romancée ou idéalisée de qui ils étaient. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de toi... ils ne peuvent qu'être fiers de toi", je promets avec ferveur. Je cherche et ne trouve rien à ajouter. "Sinon, j'ai presque convaincu Livia d'accepter la bourse de la Fondation ; on devrait aller à Londres bientôt. Je dis ça, je dis rien. Je t'embrasse et je te demande pardon si je t'ai réveillée. Kane"

Je me re-lave les dents dans un espoir un peu vain que le rituel fasse venir le sommeil enfui.

"Demain, je vais être dans le gaz toute la journée", je soupire devant ma glace.

C'est à ce moment que la plume apparaît au dessus de mon épaule droite. Le coeur battant, je la saisis et je prononce le sortilège attendu.

"Kane", est la voix de Defné, basse, douce, comme un murmure. "Je ne dormais pas. Je pensais à toi, à tout ce que tu me donnes, à tout ce qu'on doit faire ensemble, à tout ce qu'on fera.. et toi, tu lisais ce livre que je ne connais pas sur le Printemps... Presque une conjonction astrale, non ?", elle sourit - je l'entends dans sa voix.

"Sache que j'en ai lu très peu", elle reprend plus sobre et sérieuse. "Je n'ai jamais trop quoi su faire des photos du cadavre de mon père ou des théories sur la trahison de l'hôpital de ma mère... je me souviens d'eux, promettant qu'ils allaient revenir... ça a duré longtemps. Au début, Atlan pleurait chaque soir... pas moi, parce que je pensais que si je ne pleurais pas, si je les croyais, ils allaient vraiment revenir", elle raconte avec une étrange distance. "Mais ils ne sont pas revenus et je t'ai déjà raconté la suite... Jamais je ne pourrais te présenter mes parents autrement que par des livres... ça me donne furieusement envie de rencontrer les tiens - disons ton père, j'ai rencontré ta mère. Savoir que des familles tiennent le coup me rassure tellement, je crois. Si tu vas à Londres, tu dois me le dire, je ferai tout pour y être aussi. Je t'aime, Kane, et c'est un truc tellement chouette... tellement chouette... les mots me manquent en fait. C'était Defné."

oooooo

J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre et le suivant peine à sortir des limbes même si je crois que ça vient - ce qui me permet de poster celui-là. Rien dedans ne devrait avoir besoin d'ajustements. Mais je pense que ça va être un peu long.

Comme depuis Noël, l'histoire parallèle de Iris à son retour de Venise a pris de l'ampleur - un truc comme quinze chapitres écrits - j'espère vous faire patienter.. Ça s'appelle "On connaît le refrain" et ça devrait s'entrecroiser au bout d'un moment...

Bon, j'espère que vous allez bien et que l'histoire familiale de Defné vous aura intéressé !


	35. Pas pour les chiens

**35 | Pas pour les chiens**

Ça me fait un drôle d'effet de laisser Pina et Timandra sur le pas de la porte du Dispensaire alors qu'après ma journée de travail je descends rejoindre Livia au village. J'ai l'impression étrange qu'une page se tourne. Nous devons sortir de la Réserve et utiliser un portoloin pour gagner dès ce soir Venise. Les Cimballi nous accueillent ce soir - nous et Aradia. On part tous les trois à Londres demain matin.

C'est calé depuis des jours, mais j'ai l'étonnante impression de faire un saut vers l'inconnu comme si, au lieu de lieux connus - et bien connus, je m'apprêtais à fouler des terres que je n'avais jamais vues auparavant. Meninha sur mes talons - je n'ai pas envisagé de la laisser derrière moi une fois de plus malgré son amitié naissante avec Pina - me paraît une sorte de talisman dans toute cette incertitude.

"Tu reviens dans une semaine maximum", je me rappelle sévèrement. "Et tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour organiser ce voyage - sans parler de Defné qui va te rejoindre. Arrête ton mélodrame !"

Je frappe chez Livia qui me semble assez contente de partir même si elle essaie de ne pas trop le montrer. Il faut dire que son petit-fils Roméo est assez mécontent, lui, de son départ. Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'elle va rejoindre sa propre mère et qu'il n'est pas du voyage.

"Nonna, je ne veux pas que tu partes !", il pleurniche à s'accrochant à elle.

"Ton père arrive demain, Romeo, et, ce soir, tu vas dormir chez Lorenzo. Prends ça pour une petite fête au milieu de la semaine."

"Je veux venir !"

"Ça n'a rien d'un voyage pour les enfants", tente encore la grand-mère, assez désolée pour lui, je crois.

"Mais Il Dottore, il emmène son chien", insiste le garçon désespéré. "C'est pas pour les enfants mais pour les chiens ?"

Livia est clairement dépassée par l'argument et je décide d'essayer d'aider - j'ai été invité dans la conversation après tout.

"Roméo, je n'ai personne à qui laisser Meninha, et elle n'est contente qu'avec moi. Tu as tes amis, ton école, ton père. Nonna Livia, je te le promets, va revenir très vite et sans doute avec des cadeaux."

Roméo n'ose pas trop insister, ou il se demande quels cadeaux sa Nonna pourra lui ramener. Je me promets de faire une razzia pour lui chez les jumeaux Weasley - je suis sûr que Harry approuvera.

"Tu as été gentil et patient avec Roméo", juge Livia alors que nous marchons vers le monde moldu. Elle a refusé mordicus de monter sur un balai ou sur un traîneau. Donc, nous marchons. Après tout, ça rendra Meninha plus calme pour le portoloin.

"J'ai des troupeaux de neveux et nièces", je souris.

"Oh, tu seras un père expérimenté alors", elle estime avec légèreté.

"Je suis loin de me voir père", je réponds presque par réflexe.

"Vraiment ?", elle questionne avec un air de surprise sincère qui me laisse pantois.

"Une famille... - Ok, je suis avec quelqu'un mais.. une famille, Livia, c'est un sacré projet - pas un truc qui s'improvise !"

"Regarde ton amie, Pina : elle a l'air de prendre la chose avec davantage de simplicité. Elle aime un homme, elle va avoir un enfant, ils sont loin pour l'instant mais elle croit à leur avenir... J'ai une certaine sympathie pour ceux et celles qui vont de l'avant ; qui ne s'interdisent pas trop de choses."

Comme je me demande si elle ne fait pas une comparaison implicite entre aller de l'avant en amour et en médecine, je décide de ne pas insister. Nous atteignons la limite de la réserve peu après, et Livia sort de son sac une canette de soda cabossée. J'empoigne le collier de Meninha de ma main gauche et la canette de ma main droite. Quand Livia, avec un air excité qui la rajeunit notoirement, me demande si je suis prêt, je me contente sobrement d'acquiescer.

oo

Livia n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous nous sommes installés dans une gondole avec une Meninha moins inquiète que la dernière fois. Enfin si, la maîtresse des potions de Lo Paradiso a dit : "Ça faisait si longtemps !" Et puis, plus rien. Elle s'est abîmée dans la contemplation de Venise, des lumières jaunes des rues et des maisons reflétées par les eaux avec une expression d'admiration qui la rajeunit encore une fois de manière impressionnante. Je m'interroge pour la première fois sur le poids de Lo Paradiso sur ses épaules. Est-ce que la réserve allège réellement le poids de la lycanthropie ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me pose la question.

"Mais la potion, elle, c'est sûr", je murmure en serrant Meninha contre moi.

De loin en loin, je vois les traces du Carnaval qui s'est déroulé pile entre la dernière fois que je suis allé à Venise et hier. Peut-être que c'est bien que je l'aie raté, j'essaie de me consoler, peut-être que c'est bien que je puisse me dire qu'on ira un jour - Defné et moi, main dans la main, avec des costumes assortis, ou pas. Un peu comme je nous ai imaginés déambuler dans Istanbul, une autre ville de coupoles et d'eau...

Ce sont de belles idées, des rêves éveillés qui me font oublier ce qui pourrait m'inquiéter, mais on finit par accoster. J'avoue que j'ai un pincement d'inquiétude quand s'ouvre la porte marine du palais Cimballi. La dernière fois que j'ai été ici, si Tiziano ne m'a pas jeté dehors, il n'a pas jugé bon de me dire au revoir. Je me demande sincèrement s'il sera là, ce qu'il dira, le niveau d'amertume qu'il peut entretenir. Malgré toutes les assurances rétrospectives de Harry, je ne pense pas que ça sera obligatoirement simple, surtout alors que Livia et moi partons demain à Londres pour lancer des recherches desquelles il est de fait écarté.

C'est Aporia qui nous ouvre, et elle tombe avec simplicité et joie dans les bras de Livia. Fiametta et les plus grands des enfants ne tardent pas à nous entourer. Le jeune Teo attend son tour un pas derrière mais avec un sourire qui ne ment pas : il est content de me voir tout autant qu'il est à sa place maintenant dans cette maison. Meninha est ravie de leurs caresses. A un signe discret de Fiametta, Aporia entraine les héritiers Cimballi et Teo, qui nous ont déchargés de nos bagages, dans les étages. Ma chienne les suivrait bien, je crois, mais je décide de la garder près de moi. Fiametta nous conduit à un petit salon où nous attendent Tiziano et Aradia devant un grand feu qui me paraît assez inutile.

"Kane semble s'être fait au froid et à la simplicité de Lo Paradiso", commente Aradia avec un sourire amusé quand j'enlève ma cape comme la veste en velours que je porte en dessous. "Un chien, aussi. Il ne lui manque plus que quelques moutons !"

Je me contente de sourire patiemment. J'ai une vision des plus floues de la position d'Aradia dans cette affaire. Je sais que beaucoup anticipaient qu'elle s'opposerait au projet. Ça ne semble pas le cas. Pas qu'on m'ait expliqué grand-chose à part de me dire qu'elle exigeait de nous accompagner et de faire partie des négociations. Comme elle occupe ce poste un peu mystérieux pour moi d'Ambassadeur, ça a sans doute du sens...

"Kane a pris toute sa place", commente lentement Livia en regardant son ancienne belle-fille avec un air ouvertement sévère.

"Nous l'avons tous compris, n'est-ce pas Tiziano ?", contre Aradia avec une grande nonchalance.

Même pas cinq minutes et le cadre du conflit est posé, je me dis. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de serrer la main à quiconque.

"Harry te dirait qu'il l'a prise parce qu'il ne désirait rien de spécial, à part faire son travail, être utile... qu'il a juste regardé autour de lui et fait de son mieux", répond lentement Tiziano en me fixant de ses yeux sombres. "Il n'est pas intéressé par la théorie ou seulement par ce qu'elle lui donne comme outil - le vrai frère de Harry en un sens", il rajoute avec une sorte de sourire un peu supérieur mais clairement indulgent.

"Je suis d'accord avec Harry", annonce Livia en s'installant sur un fauteuil que lui a avancé Fiametta qui est restée, prudemment sans doute, silencieuse. "Kane a développé le dispensaire et gagné la confiance de tous ou presque. Il s'attaque maintenant logiquement à la seule question qui mérite d'être traitée : nous savons tous l'importance de transformations sûres et moins fatiguantes pour l'équilibre de tout Lo Paradiso, pour ce que nous cherchons à faire depuis tant d'années."

Aradia se contente d'un signe de tête qui peut passer pour un acquiescement en réponse au discours de la femme qui après tout élève son fils.

"Je suis désolé, Livia. Sincèrement, je me trouve vraiment crétin de ne pas y avoir pensé. C'est un choix évident, important, symbolique. Bravo, Kane", rajoute Tiziano en se retournant vers moi. Sans une pause, il se lève et me tend la main. "Je... suis désolé de ma réaction l'autre jour. Harry pense que tu as été plus sidéré que blessé, mais je tiens à te présenter mes excuses."

Je prends évidemment sa main.

"Quel beau perdant, ce Tizzi. Un vrai Cavaliere !", glousse Aradia. Fiametta qui approche de moi un autre fauteuil lève ostensiblement les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Tiziano a un sourire amer. " Allons, on sait tous combien tu aurais aimé pouvoir mettre ton nez de briseur de sorts dans ces statuettes ! Je ne sais pas si le projet de Kane amènera des transformations plus sûres et plus sereines pour davantage de personnes à Lo Paradiso mais... je suis d'accord avec Livia, c'est le seul objectif qui peut justifier qu'on prenne le risque... Oui le risque, Kane - je sais que je vais peut-être te blesser mais pour moi, c'est un risque réaliste", elle rajoute. "Faites donc asseoir ce garçon !"

Tiziano me fait un sourire qui semble inviter à la patience en me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Je m'exécute, Meninha se couche à mes pieds les oreilles pointées sans doute en raison du conflit qu'elle ressent. Aradia reprend :

"Il paraît que Harry ne t'a pas tellement parlé de... notre histoire, et c'est peut-être un tort. Ne t'inquiète pas : je n'ai pas de détails sordides en tête, mais une conversation très récurrente que nous avons eu tous les deux sur l'opportunité de diffuser le savoir lié aux statuettes. Ce n'est pas que je ne pense pas qu'on puisse améliorer nos pratiques ou qu'il n'y ait rien à améliorer. Je ne suis pas Furio", elle résume avec un air entendu. "Je m'inquiète sincèrement de ce que nous perdrions si d'autres se mettaient à utiliser les statuettes mieux que nous ; qui sait le pouvoir qu'ils acquerraient sur nous. C'est notre avantage, autant le gérer avec précaution."

"Il est bien connu que j'ai de toute éternité visé la tête du conseil", marmonne Tiziano retourné à sa place.

"Tu n'écoutes pas", soupire Fiametta l'air épuisée par la discussion qui, je l'imagine a dû se répéter avec un sacré nombre d'avatars. "La question n'est pas toi, Tizz, la question est ce que d'autres auraient fait de tes travaux."

"Je sais", gronde presque son mari les yeux perdus dans les flammes.

"Il y a beaucoup de choses qui rendent la proposition de Kane... intéressante", se glisse Livia. "D'abord l'usage qu'il veut en faire, comme l'a bien expliqué Ada, comme tu l'as reconnu Tiziano : il n'y a pas d'usage symboliquement et matériellement plus important. Mais il y a aussi les partenaires qu'il arrive à mobiliser. Nous faisons confiance à la Fondation pour ne pas être tentée par trop de... publicité. S'ils savent améliorer les conditions de vie de nos congénères ailleurs grâce à nos recherches d'aujourd'hui... ça nous va."

"Je viens pour répéter cela autant de fois qu'il le faudra", renchérit Aradia plus aimablement. "Répéter nos conditions à la Fondation, au professeur Rogue, à Drago, à Cyrus et à sa jeune assistante..." Le nom semble lui échapper.

"Shermin", glisse Tiziano. "Je ferais bien le voyage juste pour voir ce que Cyrus te dirait si tu te mettais en tête de tester sa protégée comme tu viens de le faire pour Kane. Cyrus n'est pas Harry", il souligne avec un air satisfait.

"Non, nous n'avons pas de vieux souvenirs - bons ou mauvais - pour compliquer la conversation, Cyrus et moi", elle reconnaît assez facilement, presque avec légèreté.

"Je pense qu'il a plutôt de mauvais souvenirs de toi, Ada", estime Fiametta en tisonnant le feu. "A chaque fois que Harry parle de toi, Cyrus a l'air de se retenir de donner le fond de sa pensée..."

"Pas que Harry l'ignore", rajoute Tiziano.

"Et il nous le met comme expert dans nos pattes", grince Aradia avec un nouvel agacement.

"Harry n'a pas voulu une seconde du rôle d'expert pour la Fondation, et tu sais pourquoi", attaque Tiziano. Et dire que j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à moi !

"Un jour, peut-être, tu réfléchiras à la relation que tu aurais pu avoir avec lui, Ada", continue Fiametta. "Je ne te parle pas d'avoir choisi Lucca", elle précise avec un regard pour la mère de ce dernier qui a l'air de compter les points avec plus d'expertise que moi. Ça fait un moment que les sous-entendus m'échappent en grande partie. "Je te parle de Roméo, des liens que tu pourrais avoir gardés avec Harry... et que tu as préféré laisser pourrir..."

"Quel gentil tribunal", grince Ada, très droite. "Je suis une mauvaise mère, qui a mal choisi le père de son enfant d'ailleurs et qui aurait dû mettre de côté tout son orgueil, tous... ses sentiments pour être une meilleure ambassadrice des intérêts de Lo Paradiso... je suis contente d'être venue."

"Je pense que nous sommes les seules personnes qui peuvent te rappeler certaines choses", soupire Fia en abandonnant son tisonnier pour lui faire face. "Tu as trop souvent l'impression que tu es devenue une chatte expérimentée à jouer avec les souris qui passent à ta portée, Ada. Mais nous ne sommes pas des souris - ni Tiz, ni Livia, ni moi... Et Kane suit sa route sans le poids du passé, et tant mieux. Harry a raison de garder ses distances. Cyrus a le cuir épais et saura sans doute protéger Shermin si besoin. Mais comme Remus t'a toujours suffisamment impressionnée, je pense que tu seras bien plus réaliste et constructive à Londres que ce soir. Tu sais le faire et avec un peu de chance, tu auras laissé ici ton amertume. Sinon, je vais regretter mon vote."

"Moi aussi", indique Livia avec calme.

"L'important, Ada, c'est des potions efficaces et adaptées", formule Fiametta en guise d'offre de paix, il me semble.

"Tu me l'enlèves de la bouche, ma chère Fia !", prétend Ada.

"Si les enjeux sont clairs, je propose que nous servions enfin ces glaces que Livia aime tant", annonce Tiziano en frappant dans ses mains. "Essayons de ne pas oublier que nous avons les mêmes buts..."

"Nous n'avons certainement pas les mêmes buts", crache Aradia. "Merci pour les glaces, mais je ne trouve pas le printemps assez avancé", elle rajoute. "Livia, Kane, à demain matin."

ooo

Ada ne paraît pas au petit-déjeuner malgré la vue imbattable qu'on a depuis la terrasse couverte que les Cimballi utilisent pour le repas - une vue pareille, ça ne se refuse pas. Tiziano prétend devoir être tôt à Trieste pour partir très vite en embrassant sa femme et en nous souhaitant beaucoup de succès. Livia et Fia discutent des affaires de la Réserve et, moi, je profite de la vue. C'est quand Livia explique à Fia que Ada et elle dormiront à la Fondation qui les a invitées que je réalise que je n'ai pas une seconde pensé aux arrangements pratiques. Tout moi. Je m'éloigne deux secondes pour appeler Papa qui évidemment ne dort pas mais doit sortir de la Grande salle pour me répondre.

"Alors, ta mère devrait arriver aujourd'hui à Londres. Elle a une série de rendez-vous et devrait rester au moins jusqu'à lundi. Je viens ce soir", il rajoute. "Iris et elle semblent penser qu'on aura peut-être la chance de... rencontrer Defné", il vérifie.

"Elle arrivera vendredi en fin de journée - je ne sais pas l'heure exacte", je confirme en décidant du même élan que je n'assumerais pas d'avoir ma mère et mon père dans le même appartement que nous... Pas pour l'instant. Je suis sans doute le plus pudique de nous quatre - Cyrus aime à le souligner.

"Vous voulez l'appartement ?", arrive à demander mon père qui est pourtant encore plus pudique que moi. Sous entendu, il peut rentrer avec ma mère à Poudlard dès vendredi soir. Une prévenance notable.

"Je vais voir", je souffle incapable de dire oui.

Papa acquiesce.

"Vous pourriez venir dîner ici samedi soir ?", il préfère demander. Il essaie d'afficher un air neutre mais je sens bien que si je disais non, il serait triste.

"Tu n'envisages pas de nous faire dîner à la table des professeurs ?", je fais mine de m'inquiéter.

"Non, je voyais ça comme une soirée familiale", il sourit. "Harry et Brunissande pourraient nous rejoindre pour l'occasion. Sauf si tu crois que ça serait trop..."

Les sous-entendus sont assez clairs : pour rencontrer Defné, Papa est prêt à se plier à peu près à toutes mes exigences - et ça, c'est assez intimidant.

"Je pense que ça fera sans doute beaucoup mais, à part toi et Cyrus, elle a déjà rencontré séparément quasiment tout le monde. Elle s'attend bien à ce que la tribu lui tombe dessus", je souris tout en me disant que le contraste avec sa propre famille risquait une fois de plus de la frapper.

"Et elle a laissé une très bonne impression", il souligne. Il est sans doute mort de curiosité pour oser autant, je me dis.

"Je... je l'aime beaucoup", j'arrive à murmurer. "Je l'aime tout court".

Il hoche la tête visiblement ému de ma confidence - sans doute parce qu'il mesure très précisément ce qu'elle me coûte. Peut-être aussi parce que c'est la première fois que je lui fais une telle confidence.

"On fera de notre mieux pour ne pas lui faire peur", il articule, et il n'a pas besoin de rajouter "cette fois" ou "comme avec Rosie ou Eolynn". J'entends.

J'essaie ensuite d'appeler ma soeur mais elle ne répond pas. Je lui laisse un message lui demandant s'ils me prêteraient leur chambre d'amis - ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils en ont une - pas qu'ils manquent de place mais visiblement, comme le dit Mãe, ils n'aiment pas trop les murs. Je lui précise que je serai à Londres vers midi selon toute probabilité et qu'elle peut me trouver vers la Fondation. J'hésite un court instant et puis je décide que je n'appellerai Cyrus qu'en dernière instance.

Pendant que Livia boucle ses bagages et que Fia essaie sans doute de vérifier qu'Aradia sera prête, je sors avec Meninha afin qu'elle se dégourdisse les pattes. Je me remplis les yeux de lumière et de soleil en prévision du brouillard de Londres. Je m'attarde à regarder la ville qui s'anime jusqu'à ce que Aporia et Teo me retrouvent et m'entrainent en courant parce que la gondole m'attend.

Aradia m'ignore tout le trajet, et Livia a l'air perdue dans la contemplation de Venise. Le centre de portoloins ne nous rend pas plus bavards et, à Londres, Virgil est là pour nous prendre en charge. Il me serre dans ses bras mais reste très concentré sur son rôle d'ambassadeur de la Fondation, et j'avoue que je le laisse faire.

On arrive Square Grimmaut en taxi parce qu Virgil en hôte parfait a pensé qu'elles aimeraient voir la ville. Il précise également que la compagnie a été créée par un Cracmol et que les chauffeurs sont habitués aux sorciers et que nous pouvons parler librement. Dès que Michael a ouvert la porte, il Il les entraîne dans les étages pour les installer et leur faire visiter les différentes activités de l'association. Je prends prétexte de Meninha pour échapper à ces mondanités et aller faire un tour dans le quartier, content de retrouver les lieux, les odeurs et les bruits. Content que la fleuriste du coin de la rue me reconnaisse. Je rappelle ma soeur mais je n'ai pas plus de chance que la première fois. Je suis en train de revenir vers la Fondation quand mon miroir vibre, et c'est Cyrus.

"Dottore, je vois que tu es arrivé."

"On ne peut rien te cacher."

"Tu fais quoi de ta journée ?"

"Je ne sais pas trop. Virgil a l'air de vouloir leur faire faire le tour des projets... ", je soupire.

"J'ai mieux", il affirme avec un regard complice. "Shermin est là, à la maison, elle vient d'arriver en fait. Je me disais que ça serait bien que vous vous rencontriez hors protocole - La Fondation et Lo Paradiso, c'est clair que les questions qu'ils se posent dépassent votre projet. Surtout avec Aradia qui a fait le déplacement. Laisse-leur du temps et viens nous voir."

Je ne trouve aucune raison de dire non - bien au contraire. Alors, je rentre et je prends mon petit sac à dos qui contient ce dont j'ai besoin pour ce court séjour. J'explique à Michael, qui semble avoir lui aussi séché la visite touristique, que je suis chez Cyrus si on me cherche. Il me semble me souvenir qu'on m'ait expliqué qu'il n'appréciait pas "les gens de Lo Paradiso", mais je n'en suis pas sûr. J'évite de creuser en me contentant de révéler que je ne tiens pas spécialement à participer au dîner.

"Mais, si mon père insiste, je le ferai", je prends la peine de préciser ; je sais qu'il approuvera.

Sans surprise Michael me promet qu'on me préviendra et me demande comment je vais traverser Londres. Je pense d'abord à prendre un taxi parce que Meninha n'est pas trop fan des cheminées en général, mais Michael estime que les chauffeurs moldus ne les acceptent pas sans un surcoût et seulement sur réservation. Comme il partage sa vie depuis plusieurs années maintenant avec Ellen Faver qui a été Moldue bien plus longtemps que la plupart des sorciers, j'ai tendance à lui faire une confiance sur des trucs comme ça. Je n'ai donc pas trop de choix que de demander le passage à mon frère - ce qu'il accepte évidemment tout de suite. Meninha geint quand la magie nous emporte et tremble de tout son corps quand on se rematérialise.

"Il Dottore !", me salue Cyrus campé devant la cheminée de son bureau. "T'as ramené ton chien !"

"C'est mon nouveau surnom, Il Dottore ?", je m'informe avec curiosité. A la différence d'Iris qui est "La Môme" dans la bouche de Cyrus depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, je n'ai pas eu de surnom familial stable. Pas que ça m'ait manqué mais "Il Dottore" est loin d'être le pire qui aitest traversé l'esprit de mes frères et soeurs.

"Je trouve qu'il te va bien", m'assure Cyrus. "Meninha reste avec toi, ou tu veux la mettre dehors ?", il demande en désignant son patio.

"Pour l'instant, elle est terrifiée. Elle n'aime les cheminées. Mais plus tard peut-être, elle va devenir chèvre à rester enfermée", je reconnais. QMais quand j'ouvre la porte fenêtre qui donne sur le patio, ma petite chienne gémit et je hausse les épaules sans insister.

"Ça ne va pas être commode à l'appart des parents, avec les étages", juge Cyrus sans trop réaliser, je pense, combien il vient de m'offrir la meilleure excuse disponible pour mes projets secrets.

Je garde ça soignement pour moi alors qu'il me guide jusqu'à leur salon où Shermin m'attend debout, l'air timide. Ce qui me frappe d'abord, c'est sa silhouette frêle, ses cheveux sagement peignés - tout ce qui la différencie de Defné en fait. Je vois après qu'elle a effectivement des yeux verts pailletés d'or, mais la forme est différente, je décide en lui serrant la main.

"Kane Lupin."

"Shermin Karaman."

On dit ensuite en même temps : "Defné m'a beaucoup parlé de toi". Et on se sourit un peu gênés mais rassurés en même temps, je crois.

"Defné est la grande soeur que je n'ai pas eue", elle rajoute avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est promis de dire cela. "Deux ans de plus que moi", elle précise, ce qui lui donne deux ans de plus que moi, je complète. Peut-être est-ce parce que, pour moi, grand frère désigne quelqu'un d'au moins dix ans plus âgé que la question de notre différence d'âge ne m'a pas interrogé plus tôt. "Jamais elle ne m'a présenté quiconque... mais hier soir, elle m'a parlé de toi pendant des heures..."

"Voilà qui est intimidant", je lâche en ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier que Cyrus rigole autant que je l'imagine.

"Voilà un bon début", il commente d'ailleurs. J'entends le sourire dans sa voix. "Je crois que je vais vous laisser, en fait. Il y a de quoi manger, des fauteuils, des tables, une bibliothèque. Faites connaissance. Sortez marcher si vous le voulez. Quand vous aurez fait le tour, si vous voulez qu'on réfléchisse ensemble à demain, vous me prévenez.. je ne serai sans doute pas loin"

"Tu vas où ?", je questionne.

"Déjà promener ta chienne, ça me fera du bien à moi aussi", il répond.

"La promener... normalement ?", je vérifie soudainement inquiet.

"On ne croirait pas que j'ai treize ans de plus que toi ! Je n'ai pas de romantisme sur la question ; deux chiens sans maître, je sais bien ce qui nous arriverait. Par contre, je pense pouvoir l'emmener dans des coins qui vont lui plaire. T'inquiète, il ne va rien lui arriver. Merlin, le jour où tu auras un gosse, tu vas refuser que je le prenne dans mes bras ou quoi ?", il fait semblant de se fâcher.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'intimide le plus, la mention d'un gosse qui serait le mien deux jours d'affilé, l'idée que Cyrus puisse le prendre dans ses bras ou que je pourrais faire un truc aussi con que le lui refuser.

"Kane ? Ça va ?" il s'inquiète assez sincèrement devant mon silence.

"Je suis juste... un peu déstabilisé par le changement de lieu... j'ai faim aussi... tu ne veux pas qu'on mange tous les trois et tu nous laisseras après ?"

"Je te promets que Shermin est très gentille", il se moque mais en même temps il nous entraîne dans sa cuisine et commence à sortir de quoi déjeuner.

On s'entraide pour préparer des sandwiches et de la soupe et on s'installe. C'est simple et bon enfant. Cyrus donne des nouvelles de sa petite famille qui pour une fois ne l'a pas accompagnée ; Shermin a l'air de les connaître tous plutôt bien puisqu'elle sourit aux mêmes moments que moi. Je parle de Pina, et Cyrus est content de la savoir enceinte, amoureuse et hors de portée de son père ou son frère. Je mentionne à Shermin que Pina est celle qui s'est occupée de la fille de Aki Tanaka, et elle dit qu'elle pense l'avoir déjà rencontrée. On arrive au café sans avoir parlé des statuettes.

"Tu sais, Cyrus, peut-être que c'est nous qui devrions aller nous promener...", je décide.

Il accepte avec un simple haussement d'épaules et annonce qu'il va aller corriger des copies alors. On sort avec Meninha, je place une bulle de silence et je rentre dans le vif du sujet.

"En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as des questions, Shermin, mais moi j'en ai une. A la lecture de tes articles, je me dis que tu connais des dispositifs équivalents aux statuettes de Lo Paradiso - même si tu ne les décris pas précisément, que tu restes dans une approche symbolique théorique, ultra-intéressante d'ailleurs, on peut se dire ça... Livia, la maîtresse des potions de Lo Paradiso, s'est dit ça aussi..."

"Évidemment", elle répond très calmement. "Je vois avec plaisir que tu as réellement lu ce que Cyrus t'a envoyé. Il m'a dit que tu n'avais pas posé de questions, donc je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui t'en as parlé. Nous étions d'accord tous les deux pour ne pas rajouter des comparaisons compliquées... sauf si elles venaient de vous, de toi... Bon, autant commencer par le début : oui, je connais un système équivalent. Je le connais assez mal mais je l'ai vu fonctionner, plusieurs fois, et j'espère bien arriver un jour à l'étudier vraiment. On le retrouve du nord de l'Inde à l'Anatolie en passant par la Perse et une partie de l'Asie centrale, avec autant de variations... Je collecte depuis plusieurs années tout ce que je peux trouver dessus, tout en sachant que je ne peux pas faire beaucoup plus... pour l'instant... Enfin si, peut-être qu'en fait, j'aurais des chances d'arriver à quelque chose sur les systèmes du nord de l'Inde ou de Perse... mais ce n'est évidemment pas mon rêve. J'aimerais, un jour, pouvoir rendre justice à ce que j'ai vu, quelques fois, enfant puis adolescente, dans la famille de ma mère, en Anatolie..."

"Des statuettes ?"

"On parle d'une partie du monde qui a refusé la représentation humaine, sous toutes ses formes, depuis un sacré moment, qu'on parle des Moldus ou des Saf... des sorciers"

"Tu allais dire Safkan ?", je vérifie. Elle cligne des yeux et j'explique : "J'ai lu quelques trucs... Mais Safkan, je croyais que c'était l'équivalent de Sang-pur."

Elle a un bref sourire.

"Pardon, je ne devrais pas oublier à qui je parle - vu ta famille, j'imagine que la distinction est très claire dans ton esprit. C'est juste que l'usage en turc... est de dire Safkan pour sorcier... On va dire que du moment qu'on est un sorcier reconnu, on est plus ou moins Safkan.. même si évidemment, certains le sont plus que d'autres. Les Karaman plutôt plus..."

"J'avais compris ça."

"Donc, les représentations figuratives sont très peu employées même dans les systèmes symboliques. Il y a plusieurs appellations, mais la plus courante est Vericiler... un truc comme transmetteurs - ce qui a le mérite de rendre compte du rôle de médiation et de catalyse." J'opine que je la suis. "Ce sont des morceaux de métal, d'un alliage particulier, il y en a neuf, trois ensemble de trois, combinables à l'infini..."

"Ça me rappelle quelque chose", je souris.

"Oui, mais je t'ai tout dit ou presque. Je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à en dire..."

"Tu les as vus néanmoins", je souligne.

Elle a une expression étrange, comme si elle hésitait puis elle souffle : "Le souvenir le plus vif que j'en ai est dans un des dispensaires de campagne que ma tante Noor avait montés... Ma mère nous avait emmenées, Defné et moi... je crois que c'est la dernière fois que j'ai vu Noor... et ma mère n'a jamais voulu en reparler... Comme un espèce de rêve... et puis, un jour, je suis tombée sur un texte persan sur les Vericiler, et tout est revenu... la route, la pauvreté, la maladie, Defné qui n'arrivait pas à dire un mot, sa mère qui était désemparée... je me suis éloignée et je suis tombée sur un soin... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient à cette femme..."

"Une louve ?", je me risque. Peut-être par manque d'imagination.

"Aucune idée. C'est un très vieux souvenir, Kane", elle s'excuse avec une gêne manifeste que je ne m'explique pas réellement. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'une ethnomage, formée par Cyrus et cousine de Defné puissent mépriser ou avoir peur de la lycanthropie, je réalise.

Après un bref silence, Shermin trouve la force de reprendre : "Il y a des garous en Turquie, mais leur situation est assez différente d'ici. Je ne te dirais pas que les grandes familles Safkan accepteraient de marier leurs filles à un garou, pas plus qu'à un sorcier né moldu mais... ils ont une place ils se cachent... Il y a des lieux pour qu'ils puissent passer la pleine lune en sécurité, par exemple... Ce n'est pas de grandes communautés fermées comme Lo Paradiso, mais des petits lieux un peu partout."

"Vraiment ?", je m'intéresse avec une sincère fascination. Est-ce que mon père sait ça ?

"Les études sont possibles - pas toutes, mais une nouvelle fois, nous avons des systèmes d'éducation séparés pour un paquet de situation. Il y avait une fille garou dans notre école - née dans une familles qui en avait les moyens, bien sûr", elle développe.

Je l'interrogerai bien sur les circonstances de cette morsure, sur ce qu'encourait un garou mordeur, mais Shermin suit ses propres pensées. " Certains sont même au service du Diwan - ...", elle rajoute. Cette fois, la crainte est presque là. "Officiellement, il n'y a pas de commando garou au service de Diwan mais... Aylin, la fille dans notre école... tout le monde disait, très bas qu'elle avait été mordue parce que son père, un juge, avait... contrarié trop de fois le Diwan..."

De nouveau, l'ampleur de ce que je ne sais pas sur le monde de Defné m'assaille. C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours refusé de regarder en face.

Faute de meilleure idée, je reprends le fil de la discussion précédente :

"Et tu penses qu'en en sachant plus sur les statuettes..."

"...je pourrais en savoir plus sur les Vericiler ?", elle complète avec un soulagement qui ne trompe pas vraiment. Elle n'a pas envie d'être celle qui m'explique les rouages et subtilités de sa communauté magique. "Pas vraiment. Au mieux, me préparer à les étudier un jour. Si la possibilité existe un jour. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'en sais bien plus aujourd'hui sur vos statuettes. Et moins que je n'en saurais quand nous aurons travaillé sur les interactions avec la potion tue-loup..."

"Tu y as réfléchi ?"

"Cyrus m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me donner accès à ce qui n'était pas publié pour l'instant. Que toi, Livia et sans doute le professeur Rogue le feraient quand un accord serait trouvé. Je n'ai donc pas réellement... je n'ai que quelques hypothèses. Je suis désolée", elle rajoute pour bonne mesure.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies tout résolu", je lui indique.

"Je sais que Cyrus a insisté sur le fait que j'allais vous faire gagner du temps... j'espère que ce sera vrai"

"Ce que tu as écrit déjà... ça m'a paru tellement plus clair", je promets. "Je pense réellement qu'on peut partir de tes hypothèses... et de mes observations des réactions regrettables les plus courantes et des ajustements proposés par Severus... Rogue", je précise sans trop savoir si elle l'a déjà rencontré.

"Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller mal alors ?", elle sourit.

ooo

Je sais que vous avez attendu longtemps la suite - j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! Mais j'ai le 36 - pour l'instant le titre est l'effort de la diplomatie - et le même le début du 37. Applaudissez mes bêtas - Alixe, Fée et Dina - parce qu'elles en ont lu des versions ! Et dites moi ce qui d'après vous pourrait (ou non) mal aller !


	36. L'art de la diplomatie

**36 | L'art de la diplomatie**

Quand on revient chez Cyrus, Shermin et moi nous mettons à piocher sans vergogne dans sa bibliothèque. Mon frère essaie de résister et de nous laisser suivre nos propres rythmes et envies, je crois, mais il finit par laisser tomber ses copies à corriger pour nous guider dans nos lectures et donner son avis.

Shermin et lui se coalisent ainsi pour accumuler, sur la table basse du salon, une inquiétante pile de "références incontournables" pour l'étude "contemporaine" de la Symbolique.

"Pas qu'il faille que tu aies lu ça d'ici demain", se marre Cyrus en croisant mon regard. "Mais quand même, il y a là-dedans des trucs qui mériteraient que tu fasses l'effort de creuser un peu."

"Nikoklès de Salamine, par exemple", souffle alors Shermin un peu timidement.

"La source de la source", commente Cyrus, pensivement. "Mais Kane est un esprit pratique... Pedacius Dioscoride plutôt ?"

"Mais son journal alors ?"

"Nous sommes d'accord."

Ils me remettent avec un ensemble intimidant un ouvrage assez mince, "traduit du phénicien classique", selon la page de garde. Ça parle de plantes et de symbolique pour autant que je puisse le comprendre. Je promets de le lire puis, à la demande de Shermin, je cherche de quoi documenter ce qu'on appelle les effets indésirables de la potion tue-loup. C'est assez simple parce qu'en anglais, seul un certain Severus Rogue a publié sur le sujet, et encore dans des articles ou des traités plus vastes. Les Phéniciens ne connaissaient pas la potion tue-loup heureusement - mais ça je le garde pour moi.

"Severus n'a jamais voulu réellement donner les clés de son adaptation de la potion tue-loup. C'est toujours oblique", commente Cyrus sans jugement dans la voix.

"Il faut mériter les enseignements de Severus", je persifle. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Severus, c'est que je le pense élitiste. J'ai passé trop d'heures à consoler et aider mes copains durant mes années d'études à Poudlard pour penser le contraire.

"Pour le coup, je tends à estimer que ça dépasse son snobisme constitutif", le défend tranquillement Cyrus. Et quand mon grand frère défend tranquillement, c'est qu'il est volontairement objectif. Autant dire convaincu de ce qu'il dit. "Il ne croit pas à des gens bien intentionnés qui chercheraient la meilleure façon de faire des potions tue-loup et qui n'auraient pas les connexions pour venir lui poser des questions", il développe.

"Et s'ils n'osent pas ?", je contre alors que tout ce que je sais de ce genre de discussion avec Cyrus devrait m'inciter à changer de sujet. Gryffondor, soupirerait Iris, je l'entends d'ici.

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'il avait raison, j'explicite son mode de pensée", contre mon grand frère sur un ton de grand frère, ou de prof, ou de père... Ça m'hérisse un peu, et il s'en rend compte. "Shermin, tu vois la tête qu'il fait là ? Il est vexé. Sache le repérer parce qu'on ne fait pas grand-chose de productif de lui dans cet état..."

Dire qu'on s'affronte du regard derrière est certainement superflu. Étonnamment, parce que je ne me rappelle pas de la dernière fois qu'il ait même jugé bon de lâcher l'affaire, Cyrus finit par secouer la tête le premier.

"N'est-ce pas beaucoup d'énergie passée à me signifier que je t'emmerde, Kane ?"

"N'est-ce pas beaucoup d'efforts mis à afficher ta soi-disant sagesse et connaissance des ressorts de l'âme humaine ?", je contre.

J'ai la satisfaction de voir Shermin sourire mais Meninha gémit dans son coin en entendant la tension sans ma voix. Cyrus, lui, lève les mains en l'air en fausse reddition.

"Tu vois ça comment demain, Kane ?"

"Tu ne me crois pas prêt ?", je me vexe pour de bon et, cette fois, j'en suis conscient.

"Merlin, si on continue comme ça, tu vas prendre le premier portoloin pour ta montagne", soupire Cyrus. "Mais après tout, défoule-toi sur moi parce que demain, il serait dommage que tu prennes la mouche comme ça à la première objection..."

"Puis-je oser émettre l'hypothèse que tu sois mal placé pour..."

"Non", il me coupe immédiatement et sans aucun effort de diplomatie. "Je vends régulièrement des projets, des bourses et des équipes à la Fondation alors, oui, je crois que je peux te donner quelques vrais conseils."

Shermin a l'air de se demander si elle ne devrait pas nous laisser. Moi, j'essaie de ravaler l'envie d'exploser - et j'y arrive presque. Déjà, je me tais.

"Kane, tu sais que je déteste quand ça devient un cirque politique, non ?", reprend Cyrus, un ton en dessous. "Tu sais que je suis impatient avec les ronds de jambe, l'intérêt supérieur et toutes ces conneries, non ?" Je ne peux qu'opiner. "Mais demain, il va y avoir de ça, que tu le veuilles ou non." Je hausse à peine les épaules, mais Cyrus n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de plus. "Demain, Papa, au cas où tu n'y aurais pas réfléchi, il va faire son arbitre olympien, pire qu'à Poudlard. Il souhaite sincèrement que tu aies ton financement mais il ne fera pas grand-chose pour t'aider à l'obtenir. Autant que tu t'y prépares."

"J'imagine", j'articule, impressionné et inquiet malgré moi.

"Et ton grand pote Virgil qui rêve d'un jour lui succéder et que son nom soit associé avec l'émergence d'un mouvement lycanthropique uni transnational, je parierais qu'il va observer le sens du vent avant de se mouiller", rajoute Cyrus.

Comme je n'ai pas une seconde réfléchi à ça, mais que ça tient debout, je conserve un silence digne et poli.

"Severus est plus qu'intéressé par le projet, tu le sais. Mais il déteste avoir l'air de faire dans l'humanitaire, et je parie qu'à un moment, il va te poser toutes les questions dont nous aurons les réponses dans six mois, au mieux... Juste parce qu'il est comme ça."

De nouveau, c'est difficile de parier l'inverse. Je ne m'y risque pas.

"J'ai aucune idée de ce qui amusera Drago demain - te soutenir pour agacer Severus, rajouter du fric au projet ou ne pas piper mot de toute la réunion..."

"Il a participé à toutes les potions adaptées", je tente. On se rassure comme on peut.

"Et il était payé pour le faire. Drago est Drago, Kane. La philanthropie, oui, mais à petites doses."

Comme c'est aussi l'image que j'ai de lui, je me contente de soupirer.

"Ne parlons pas de Livia qui est ton atout et sans doute très fiable. Mais regardons Aradia Taluti en face", reprend Cyrus."J'avoue que ça m'épate qu'elle soit là. Lucca, j'aurais compris, mais Ada... C'est une sacrée rupture a priori avec sa posture habituelle de gardienne du temple qu'elle a construit toute seule autour de sa propre compréhension de la nature profonde de l'héritage de son père. Des fois, je me demande ce qu'il en aurait dit, le Cosmo... Elle a peut-être pendant un temps semblé être une progressiste mais aujourd'hui c'est une sacrée réactionnaire quelque part. Et une manipulatrice de première !"

A la question est-ce que Cyrus apprécie Ada - question déjà débattue par les Cimballi hier soir - je crois que j'ai une réponse plus que claire.

"Et toi ?", je souffle intimidé par le tableau dressé.

"Tu veux que, moi, je fasse le boulot à ta place ?"

"Non mais toi, tu vas faire quoi ?", j'insiste avec toute l'humilité que je peux réunir.

"Je vais répéter ce que j'ai écrit dans mon évaluation : projet plus qu'intéressant, équipe équilibrée si on y ajoute une théoricienne. Mais la question est comment va fonctionner cette équipe. Là, on arrive sur toi, Kane Leo Lupin, qui ne vas pas pouvoir te planquer. Tu es le lien."

Je me rends compte que je me suis mis à me ronger les ongles en l'écoutant, et ça m'agace.

"Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir si tu penses que ça va capoter ?", je lâche. De nouveau, ma petite chienne se fait écho de ma tension.

"Je t'ai écrit mes doutes, et tu m'as répondu avec enthousiasme et courage que le jeu en valait la chandelle", répond lentement Cyrus, en soutenant mon regard, avec l'air de m'étudier comme un pentacle compliqué. "Tu as réussi un truc que personne - ni Harry, ni Tizzi, ni moi, ni Livia - n'avait réussi avant : mettre la Fondation, lo Paradiso, Severus Rogue, Drago Black et Shermin autour d'une table, autour de ton projet, Kane. Demain, faut que tu te répètes ça : j'ai un projet important, intéressant, qu'aucun de vous ne peut mener seul et surtout pas sans moi. Parce que je suis le lien."

Je dois avoir l'air écrasé.

"Si tu ne veux pas être ce lien, ça ne va pas marcher", il assène. "Tu vas laisser la place aux pires instincts de Severus et aux manigances d'Aradia."

Je déglutis et je ravale fermement mon envie de m'enfuir. C'est trop tard pour la fuite. Je le sais depuis longtemps.

"Et donc je lis...Pedacius Dioscoride ?", je questionne en regardant la couverture pour retrouver le nom.

"Ça épaterait Severus, mais je ne crois pas qu'il se risque à essayer de jauger tes connaissances en botanique symbolique. Pas avec moi et Shermin dans la pièce", sourit Cyrus avec une décomplexion que je lui envie. "Mais là où vos chemins se croisent, ce sont les potions, les adaptations symboliques et les choix faits jusqu'ici. C'est ce que vous avez écrit avec Livia et qu'il va falloir défendre, Kane... On va préparer ça."

C'est Mãe qui me sort vivant du Grand oral que Cyrus me fait subir.

"Votre père pensait que vous étiez encore ensemble et j'avais besoin d'une pause entre la diplomatie sorcière et la diplomatie lycanthropique", elle explique en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi. Meninha vient renifler la nouvelle arrivante en agitant la queue et ma mère la caresse avec un grand sourire - ces deux là s'étaient bien entendues à Noël également.

"Tu vas au dîner ?", je vérifie avec une pointe de mauvaise confiance - est-ce que je ne devrais pas participer à ce dîner ? m'inquiète.

"Bah, pourquoi pas. Le menu sera plus que correct et je peux mettre les pieds dans le plat si besoin...", elle répond

"C'est-à-dire ? Aradia fait des siennes ?", s'enquiert Cyrus.

"Remus avait l'air plutôt serein mais il aimait bien l'idée que je sois là... Il n'écarte sans doute pas la possibilité", elle reconnaît.

"Et moi ?", je me risque.

"Ah oui, tu as fui, paraît-il", sourit Mãe avec un petit coup de coude dans mes côtes.

"J'ai dit que je pouvais revenir pour le dîner si ça paraissait une bonne idée. Michael lui a bien dit ?"

"Je crois. Il suppose que tu prépares demain avec Shermin. Je vais pouvoir lui confirmer", elle commente avec un regard circulaire pour le salon qui ressemble à la salle commune de Gryffondor en période d'exam. "Vous êtes prêts ?"

"Il est prêt", annonce mon grand frère en me désignant avec de grands gestes théâtraux et à ma grande surprise - ce n'est pas le côté cabotin qui me surprend, c'est qu'il me prétende prêt.

"Bien alors", accepte facilement Mãe comme si Cyrus était un expert avéré en la matière. Sans doute l'est-il. "On boit un verre ? Entre gens qui ne veulent pas spécialement passer plus de temps sur la diplomatie..."

Cyrus s'empresse de sortir des verres et une bouteille de vin français qui doit venir de la famille de Brunissande.

"Shermin, c'est une joie de te revoir", reprend notre mère quand elle a un verre à la main. "Une grande satisfaction de te voir travailler sans doute sur ce projet... Et sans parler de nos probables rapprochements familiaux..."

"Ah oui", sourit Shermin alors que j'étouffe mon envie, bien hypocrite après tout, de protester. "J'avoue que quand Defné m'a parlé de Kane, j'ai trouvé ça incroyable... la coïncidence bien sûr mais aussi parce que... je ne connaissais pas Kane... Mais après une après-midi ensemble, je vois bien ce qui les aura.. réunis et... j'ai assez hâte de vérifier mes théories, en fait, madame Lupin !"

"Tu vas rester ici, je suppose", vérifie Mãe en se tournant vers moi. Je lutte et je ne rougis pas trop, je crois. "Shermin et Defné seront contentes de se voir et, de toute façon, il n'y a pas de place chez ta sœur..."

"Ah ?", s'intéresse Cyrus alors que je note que ma mère n'a pas envisagé que je m'installe à l'appartement avec Defné. Sur des choses comme ça, elle a toujours eu un quatrième sens.

"Un jeune Auror italien arrive pour un échange et il va travailler avec Samuel qui a très gentiment proposé de le loger. Il n'a pas pensé à toi, il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir", indique Mãe sur le même ton qu'elle prenait pour m'inviter à prêter mes jouets.

"Brunetti ?", je vérifie.

"Lui-même."

"Et dans l'équipe de Sam ?"

"Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est la décision de Robards", elle soupire. "Mais Sam va s'en sortir, j'en suis sûre. Une bonne expérience même."

Je grimace parce que je ne crois pas que Sam ait aimé être mentor. Même si à Lo Paradiso, il m'a paru un formateur compétent. Peut-être que c'était Eolynn Camden, le problème.

"Ça lui retombe dessus", je remarque pas loin de me sentir coupable.

"Un peu", reconnaît Mãe. "Mais de ma discussion avec Gawain, je... Ne te rends pas responsable de tout, Kane. D'abord, Samuel fait partie des jeunes Aurors à qui on peut confier quelqu'un venu en échange - il est compétent, il n'a pas d'aspirant et la plus jeune de leur équipe part en Italie. Et puis c'est un Lupin par alliance, et ça arrange Gawain, je te l'accorde,... mais c'est le détail en plus, pas le fond de la décision."

"T'es passée à la Division", déduit Cyrus.

"Et j'ai vu le fameux Mark !", confirme Mãe avec un sourire large.

"L'Aspirant de notre soeur Iris - son premier Aspirant", commente Cyrus pour Shermin. "Alors ?"

"Alors, un chouette petit gars qui tient debout avec sa baguette. Elle l'a déjà embarqué dans l'extinction d'un incendie causé par des dragons et il n'a pas eu une égratignure", elle raconte avec une évidente approbation.

Je ne peux que me rappeler des premières opérations de terrain d'Eolynn avec leurs lots de blessures et de prises de risques mal maîtrisées terminant par des sermons de la hiérarchie, de Sam à Mãe elle-même en passant par les lieutenants... Un point pour le jeune Mark, sans doute.

"Et je crois qu'il va bien la remettre en question", elle formule l'air toujours ravie. "J'ai félicité Gawain de leur choix."

"T'avais filé Eolynn à Samuel parce qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun", je me souviens - et sans doute avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

"Si j'avais su que c'était ta copine, j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre", elle rétorque. "Ça a très inutilement compliqué leurs relations, et pas que les leurs", elle précise en me regardant.

"Je... je n'ai pas anticipé", je m'excuse.

"J'entends bien, Kane : tu n'avais pas tellement envie que je sache ; elle aurait pu tomber sur quelqu'un de bien plus neutre pour nous tous que Samuel. Reste qu'elle avait ses propres défis à surmonter et que quelqu'un de carré comme Sam était un meilleur choix pour elle que Perkins avec sa fantaisie - laquelle était un bon contrepoint pour notre Iris beaucoup trop soucieuse d'analyse et de résultats. Et je crois que Mark et Iris ont des tas de trucs à s'apprendre mutuellement ; pas sans crise, ni sans effort, mais on n'apprend pas sans effort non plus."

"Mark, c'est le fils du juge Wang, c'est ça ?", vérifie Cyrus pensivement. "C'est quoi le défi pour Iris ? De ne pas plaquer ses propres solutions sur ses relations à lui avec la réputation de son père ?"

"C'est de transmettre une posture globale qu'elle ne sait même pas maîtriser, c'est assumer tout ce qu'elle sait faire... à un petit gars qui se pose des milliards de questions intéressantes mais oublie d'avoir une analyse un peu politique..."

"Ça, ça va l'agacer", je prédis en connaissance de cause.

"J'espère plutôt que ça va la questionner ; et ce que j'en ai vu aujourd'hui, non seulement ça la questionne, mais ça la motive pour de beaux efforts de pédagogie qu'il semble entendre... plutôt intéressant et prometteur... en deux semaines."

"Pauvre gars", ponctue Cyrus. "Je ne souhaite à personne une Iris en mission !"

"Ça te va bien de ce que j'ai pu comprendre", lui rétorque Mãe le prenant par surprise et m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces plaintes hors de saison ?", fait mine de s'offusquer Cyrus en me regardant. "On dirait que j'ai été le pire grand frère du monde ?"

"Pourquoi tu mets ça au passé ?", je décide de questionner effrontément, fort sans doute du sourire complice de Mãe. "T'as vu l'après-midi que tu m'as fait passer ?!"

"Pour ton bien !", insiste Cyrus, amusé au fond, je le sens.

"Tu parles d'une excuse", j'insiste.

"On ne la comprend que le jour où on accepte de devenir un passeur", commente Mãe un peu plus sérieusement que précédemment. "Pas seulement d'avancer seul sur son chemin mais de transmettre son savoir-faire, de faire grandir d'autres... d'être parents, professeur, tuteur, mentor, chef..."

"Tu es en train de me demander quoi, Mãe ?", je questionne parce que j'ai beau ne pas être le meilleur politique de la famille, la manœuvre est visible. J'ai juste un creux au ventre quand j'envisage qu'elle me parle de paternité. Devant Shermin en plus !

"Susan... m'a dit qu'elle espérait que tu prennes des stagiaires mais que tu n'avais pas paru enthousiaste et que, vu les circonstances, elle n'osait pas réellement insister", elle reconnaît.

"Et tu penses que je passe à côté d'une expérience instructive ?", je persifle pour cacher toute ma surprise et mon soulagement. Tout moi.

"Évidemment", elle rétorque sans prendre la peine de s'agacer. "Mais personne ne peut prendre cette décision-là pour toi, Kane. Ton chemin est le tien, et je comprends tes priorités temporelles. Et même si je ne les comprenais pas... forcer quelqu'un à se mettre dans cette posture-là est toujours assez risqué, je l'ai mesuré plus d'une fois. Je me permettais juste de... répéter le regret de Susan."

"Je n'ai jamais autant appris que du moment où j'ai commencé à enseigner", ponctue Cyrus avec un clin d'oeil pour Shermin. "Sur moi comme sur le fond de ce que j'étais censé transmettre. J'avais peur que ça me détourne de mes recherches et en fait, ça m'a fait avancer à mon insu", il raconte. "Un peu comme ce que tu anticipes pour Iris, Mãe", il rajoute.

"Pour autant qu'on puisse comparer", tempère Mãe pour la forme, je vois bien qu'elle approuve la formulation de Cyrus.

Quand Mãe part pour le fameux dîner à la Fondation, Iris m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle est d'astreinte et qu'elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec moi ou m'accueillir. Comme la petite présentation de Mãe m'a bien intrigué, je lance une perche pour qu'elle vienne avec son aspirant pendant leur garde. Cyrus s'en félicite et espère comme moi qu'elle en aura l'opportunité.

Comme on constate que l'on a tous faim, il se met ensuite à sortir des plats que Molly lui a préparés. Meninha vient quémander sa part et comme je n'ai pas une seconde réfléchi à comment j'allais la nourrir, on trouve des restes adaptés à ses besoins dans l'assortiment de nourriture proposée.

"Ma belle-ùère semble toujours me juger incapable de me nourrir seul", il commente avec bonne humeur. "En même temps, j'avoue que c'est ultra pratique et excellent - voire un peu exotique après des mois de cuisine brésilienne."

C'est autour du repas qu e Shermin ose poser des questions sur notre enfance.

"Vous avez grandis tous ensemble ?"

"Treize ans de plus, ça veut dire que j'ai été une sorte de grand frère assez particulier", admet Cyrus. "Pas que je n'ai pas adoré m'occuper d'eux.. aussi pénible que j'ai pu être, paraît-il."

"Il nous a pourri nos vacances avec nos devoirs pire que Papa mais il nous a appris aussi des trucs que personne d'autres ne nous auraient appris... De grimper jusqu'à la cime d'arbres imposants à comment survivre à Radio Poudlard", je raconte à mon tour. "Et Harry aussi, dans son style à lui. Un truc entre complices et parents subsidiaires..."

"Et que vous continuez avec nos mômes - et c'est plutôt chouette", il conclut.

En retour, Shermin raconte sa propre complicité avec Defné, inespérée pour une fille unique comme elle ; leurs choix parallèles inquiétants pour leur famille - "surtout pour Aslan, l'oncle de Defné... je pense qu'il serait prêt à payer pour nous voir disparaître de son arbre généalogique. Il fait sans cesse pression sur mes parents pour savoir quand enfin je vais me marier... et je crois que ma mère préfère ne pas répéter ce qu'il peut dire de Defné..."

"Eh bien, petit frère, voilà une belle mission diplomatique !", se marre Cyrus. Mais c'est un rire protecteur, un rire qui dit qu'il sera là si j'ai besoin de lui.

"Ça m'étonnerait que le fils d'un garou soit un mari acceptable pour un Safkan comme Aslan - de ce que j'en ai compris", j'estime.

"Un quoi ?", demande Cyrus.

"Un Sang pur traditionaliste", traduit Shermin. "Kane n'étudie pas que la Symbolique botanique", elle remarque avec un furtif sourire appréciateur. "Comme je ne te disais hier, c'est plus compliqué que cela. Les garous ne sont pas... ostracisés de la même façon qu'ici ; nombre de ce que vous appelez des créatures magiques, dont les lycanthropes, ont des statuts plus enviables que, par exemple, des sorciers nés moldus... surtout si elles font allégeance au Diwan... Je crois que ce serait super intéressant de voir Aslan se débattre pour savoir quoi en penser... le directeur de Poudlard, la chef de la coopération policière européenne, tes parents ont de quoi l'intimider un peu... Je ne sais pas si Defné aura envie de ça mais.. moi, ça m'amuserait de voir le résultat."

"Parce qu'un médecin humanitaire ne va pas l'amuser", je continue de creuser.

"Moins, encore que c'est une profession qui reste honorable pour un sorcier bien né, médicomage. Médecin. Humanitaire, c'est une perte de temps pour lui c'est clair. Mais il ne va pas s'arrêter à toi : de la même façon qu'il n'arrive pas à se dire qu'il n'a pas à s'occuper de nos choix, il n'arrivera pas à ne pas s'intéresser à ta famille au sens large... et là, quoi qu'il pense de toi, il va être déstabilisé."

"Un rapport de force qu'il ne saura pas comment utiliser", commente Cyrus avec un sourire dur et froid.

Ça provoque une drôle de réaction chez Shermin. Elle me prend la main et souffle :

"Je ne sais pas exactement où vous en êtes sur tout ça avec Defné. Elle m'a dit que tu avais fait tes propres recherches sur Noor et Oben - elle était assez touchée et effrayée... elle aimerait que vous soyez libres du passé... c'est une utopie selon moi - savoir ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qu'elle vit quand elle croise Aslan ou Altan... on ne peut pas la comprendre en faisant abstraction mais, sois patient avec elle, Kane. Elle n'a que rarement évoqué la possibilité de se laisser imaginer... avoir une vie à deux avec quiconque, Kane..."

"Je mesure à peu près tout ça", je lui assure, intimidé de sa confiance mais réalisant aussi le peu que je sais de la vie de Defné "avant moi". "J'espère d'ailleurs que ma propre famille avec sa grande et envahissante propension à l'adoption plénière... va se contrôler", je termine en regardant Cyrus.

"Message reçu", il commente lentement avec le signe de notre langage poudlardien pour "promis" pour bonne mesureen plus.

Iris débarque au moment où je n'y pensais plus et alors qu'on est arrivé aux limites de nos honneur aux provisions que Molly a jugé bon d'apporter à Cyrus - de quoi nourrir un régiment. Meninha lui fait fête avec un entrain qui ne ment pas - il faudra que j'aille la promener tout à l'heure si je veux avoir la paix. Elle renifle ensuite avec curiosité le fameux "chouette garçon" selon Mãe sur ses talons. S'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur des chiens, Mark Wang semble rester a l'air passablement intimidé malgré les efforts notoires de Cyrus pour le mettre à l'aise. Il est aussi plus âgé que je ne l'aurais pensé puisque je me souviens l'avoir rencontré au Club de botanique de Poudlard.

Sans doute à cause d'Eolynn, je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'interroger sur ce que Mãe a pu observer comme une dynamique intéressante entre eux. Mark n'a pas l'air moins curieux de nous, de son côté, malgré son impeccable politesse. Leur affaire de crime irrésolue sur la personne de l'ex-chanteur Myron Wagtail a l'air bien compliquée - la méthode d'empoisonnement a l'air hallucinante. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que la réserve de Mark vienne de là. Je sens qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, un truc récent. Mark a l'air d'un aspirant qui doit se faire pardonner un truc par son mentor quand il ne trouve pas autre chose à dire, quand Cyrus lui tend la perche pour se faire plaindre d'Iris, que : "Elle n'est pas pénible C'est moi qui suis... qui ne suis pas toujours à la hauteur..."

La sortie d'Iris en retour commence par lui ressembler et me donner envie d'emmener ce garçon dans un bar pour lui raconter quelques trucs : "Il est plutôt dégourdi dans l'action, et il ouvre bien ses yeux et a des tas de remarques qui me donnent confiance en l'avenir. Juste du mal à... suivre l'étiquette protocolaire et à ne pas se prendre pour le dernier des derniers parce qu'il ne sait pas tout faire du premier coup".

Mais ma sœur ne s'arrête pas là. Elle regarde comment il prend ça et elle ajoute :"Si t'avais besoin de l'entendre - Ok, t'avais besoin de l'entendre."

Et même si elle embraye derrière sur le couplet de l'asservissement normal de l'aspirant, je mesure que ma sœur jumelle assume en effet une posture de tuteur bienveillant que je ne l'ai pas souvent vu prendre, même avec nos hordes de neveux et nièces. Quand il a refermé la porte sur nos vaillants Aurors, Cyrus me le confirme.

"Tu l'as vue, la Môme, en mentor qui s'inquiète de savoir si elle n'a pas écrasé trop fort les orteils de son Aspirant ? Elle est toute mignonne, non ?"

"J'avoue."

"Dire que j'aurais vécu assez vieux pour voir ça - reste plus à ce que l'un de vous nous fassent tonton..."

"Tu oublies le jour remarquable où tu seras grand-père", je me moque. "Ça t'arrivera peut-être avant d'être tonton !"

"Vu l'âge de mes enfants, je pense que je peux encore prendre le pari sans trop de risques", il se marre. "Aucune pression de ma part, bien sûr."

"Jamais", je concours en riant moi aussi.

ooo

Mes chers lecteurs, je vous mets la suite de ce qui a avancé. La Morsure a un chapitre 37 et même un début de chapitre 38. Dans la dernière scène, vous êtes en avance sur On connait le refrain d'une dizaine de chapitres mais je ne pense que ça soit un problème. Vous reverrez la scène des yeux d'Iris et vous en saurez plus sur ses relations avec Mark. Mais je suis quand même obligée d'avancer dans l'autre avant que je ne puisse plus poster celle-ci parce que ce serait trop en dire sur l'autre. A ceux qui aimeraient des nouvelles de l'Envol - rassurez vous, ça avance.

Des bises aux filles pour leur relecture attentive et leurs éclats de rire.


	37. Ce qui sonne juste

**37 | Ce qui sonne juste**

La vibration de mon miroir sur le sol me réveille, et je mets un certain temps à y répondre parce que je me suis déshabitué à l'utiliser à Lo Paradiso. Quand j'étais avec Eolynn et qu'elle était en opération, je savais toujours où était mon miroir. J'avais même l'impression parfois de savoir à l'avance quand il allait vibrer. Là, je dois le trouver à tâtons, sous mon pantalon. Le visage souriant de Defné qui s'affiche éclaircit ma tête comme un voile se déchire.

"Defné", je lâche en me redressant.

"Je te réveille", elle réalise.

"Pas de souci", je promets. Ça la fait rire.

"En fait, cette nuit, genre vers trois heures du matin, je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Je pensais à des trucs de boulot et, surtout... j'essayais de ne pas penser uniquement au fait que j'allais te rejoindre et... Bref, je ne dormais pas."

Je me sens immédiatement stupide et égoïste d'avoir dormi à peu près sans problème.

"J'en étais presque à me décider à t'envoyer une plume quand j'ai réalisé que je pouvais t'appeler par miroir... J'ai tenu jusqu'à sept heures", elle se félicite.

"Tu aurais dû m'appeler", je souffle.

"Mais non, une fois que j'ai su que je te parlerais en vrai, j'ai enfin pu dormir", elle sourit. "T'es où ?"

"Chez mon frère Cyrus..."

"Le professeur", elle commente sur un ton entendu. Il y a de la curiosité et de la déférence.

"Shermin est là aussi", je confirme. "On a travaillé ensemble tout hier. Préparé la réunion d'aujourd'hui, voire au-delà".

Elle émet un "oh" envieux, je crois.

"Parler pas mal de toi aussi", je décide d'indiquer avec sincérité.

"J'imagine que tu as dû avoir l'impression de passer un test !"

"Pas tant que ça. J'ai été heureux de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un comme elle dans ta vie", j'arrive à formuler. Ce n'est pas que j'y ai tant pensé que cela avant, mais ça sonne plutôt juste. "Il semble que j'ai passé le test a priori..."

"Elle t'a dit ça !?", s'inquiète Defné entre amusement et exaspération.

"Pas comme ça. Mais elle a dit à ma mère qu'elle avait hâte de nous voir ensemble... ça vaut, non ?"

"A ta mère", elle répète assez bas - plus ennuyée qu'inquiète. "Kane, je suis désolée."

"De quoi ? D'avoir une cousine qui tient à toi ? Merlin, Defné, tu réalises que samedi soir, tu vas avoir presque toute ma famille à table ? Une cousine ? Petite joueuse !"

Ça la fait rire un peu nerveusement mais quand même rire.

"Shermin sera là aussi ?", elle décide de demander.

"Si tu en as envie et qu'elle aussi, pas de souci. Je crois que tu peux demander ce que tu veux tant que toi tu viens", je souris.

"Ils sont gentils", elle commente clairement intimidée.

"Mais nombreux et potentiellement assez envahissants", je complète. "C'est à nous de mettre la limite où l'on veut. Ils comprendront", je promets.

"Tu crois ?", elle ose après un silence assez long.

Clairement, elle projette les réactions de sa propre famille, proche ou lointaine et elle a du mal à croire que les limites puissent être non conflictuelles. Je pourrais répondre que ma famille est différente, mais ce serait tellement insister sur ses propres douleurs. Peut-être que je peux plutôt faire une confession que je n'ai encore jamais osée.

"Ma précédente relation - Eolynn... était une jeune Auror", je me lance. Les yeux de Defné disent clairement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça maintenant mais que j'ai toute son attention. "Aspirante, autant dire sortant de l'école, tout en bas de la hiérarchie quand ma propre mère était alors tout en haut. Et pour rendre ça encore plus compliqué, le hasard des affectations l'a confiée pour la fin de sa formation à Samuel - avec qui Iris était en train de se fiancer", je livre avec une grimace rétrospective. J'en avais passé des nuits à me tourner dans mon lit sans savoir quoi faire à l'époque. "Ma mère n'avait aucune idée qu'on était ensemble sinon elle aurait pris quelqu'un de plus éloigné de la famille. Pas de doute", je précise parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de désigner de faux responsables. Defné opine qu'elle entend.

"Mais je n'ai rien dit - j'aurais pu, mais Eolynn m'a interdit d'intervenir ; et on a mis des semaines encore après ça à dire qu'on était ensemble", je raconte encore, encouragé par l'attention totale de Defné. "Ça a rendu mes relations avec ma famille terriblement compliquées", je lui confirme sans qu'elle demande. "C'est dur, l'aspiranat - j'ai vu ma sœur passer au travers, je sais. Et Eolynn, à cause des difficultés qu'elle rencontrait, se sentait nulle et pas présentable auprès de ma famille... Pourtant, qui mieux que ma mère, Iris ou Sam auraient pu comprendre ? Iris n'a pas arrêté de me dire qu'Eolynn n'était pas plus mal partie que d'autres, que ce n'était que des péripéties comme je pouvais en vivre à Sainte-Mangouste, mais Eolynn a réussi à me convaincre du contraire. Comme je ne savais pas quelle posture prendre, j'ai évité ma mère autant que j'ai pu sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi et..."

"Elle en a été blessée", imagine Defné, pleine d'empathie.

"Clairement", je soupire. "J'en devenais fou et j'ai mis Iris au courant de la nature de notre relation... en lui faisant jurer de ne rien dire. Du coup, elle s'est sentie obligée d'intervenir quand les choses se tendaient entre Eolynn et Samuel... - ce qui n'a pas eu que des mauvaises conséquences, mais n'a pas non plus simplifié nos relations... Je ne vais pas te raconter toute l'histoire", je décide. "Je ne vais pas non plus te dire que c'est de leur faute. Mais la question de la distance entre Eolynn et ma famille est clairement dans l'esprit de tout le monde, je pense. En tout cas de Papa, de Mãe, d'Iris et Sam... le premier qui te ferait fuir se prendrait tous les autres sur le dos !"

"Elle a fui ?", elle questionne doucement. "Eolynn", elle précise, et le prénom me paraît extrêmement exotique dans sa bouche.

"Elle m'a quitté en me disant que j'étais un hypocrite, incapable de m'engager, de savoir ce que je voulais...", j'avoue.

Peut-être que j'attends une réaction sur ces accusations, mais Defné a d'autres intérêts : "Elle est Auror ?" Le "collègue de Iris" est latent.

"Oui, mais elle a demandé à travailler à Dublin."

Il me semble qu'elle est subtilement rassurée à l'idée qu'elle ne la croisera pas obligatoirement.

"Vous... êtes toujours en contact ?", elle enquête avec l'air prête à arrêter si je lui demande.

"On est capable de prendre une bière ensemble sans trop se disputer", je formule. "Ça dépend des sujets."

"J'ai dû mal à imaginer... Quand je vois la patience que tu peux avoir, avec moi, avec Rosy... ce n'est pas une facette de toi que je connais... la dispute."

"Je... je crois qu'Eolynn avait raison sur un point : je ne savais pas réellement ce que je voulais à l'époque. Je n'ai pas su être le soutien dont elle avait besoin ; elle n'a pas su faire la part des choses entre Kane et le clan Lupin... peut-être même qu'elle a fini par me perdre de vue. Sa relation avec ma mère, ma soeur et mon beau-frère a fini par prendre toute la place", je livre. "Encore aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elle préférerait passer la soirée avec eux... peut-être pas ma mère - encore qu'elle a tenu à lui dire elle-même qu'elle me quittait..."

"Pardon ?"

"Elle est allée lui demander une mutation à Dublin en expliquant qu'on se séparait. Pardon, dis comme ça, c'est pathétique", je soupire, désolé que ma confession soit allée aussi loin.

"C'est... assez violent", elle commente les yeux brillants.

"Je devais le mériter."

"Qui t'a dit ça?", elle s'agace avec une violence soudaine et des éclairs dans les yeux.

"Personne", je promets.

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est ce que moi, je me suis dit", je balbutie sentant sa pression.

"Pas ta mère ou ta soeur ?", elle vérifie, assez remontée.

"Ma mère - elle a été blessée que... de l'apprendre comme ça", je souffle. "Elle a pris ça comme un manque de confiance en elle de ma part... mais non, elle n'a pas dit que je l'ai mérité."

"Oh", elle se radoucit. "Et pas comme une manipulation de première de ton Eolynn pour obtenir le poste qu'elle voulait ?"

"Je ne crois pas. Elle n'a rien dit de tel", je réponds tout en me disant que je n'ai jamais vraiment osé discuter de tout cela avec ma mère - que peut-être je devrais le faire.

"Et ta soeur ?"

Je soupire plusieurs fois avant de répondre

"Iris pensait depuis longtemps qu'on était mal barrés, Eolynn et moi... que notre relation n'était pas équilibrée, que je passais de la distance au surinvestissement en permanence... Je crois que ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'y croyait plus... Mais elle te dira qu'Eolynn est devenue une bonne Auror, si tu lui demandes... et aussi que je préfère me dire qu'elle a fait passer sa carrière avant moi mais que j'ai fait la même chose. Iris n'est pas du genre qui me fait des cadeaux."

Defné fronce les sourcils et je me sens obligé d'expliquer : "Je veux dire qu'on se dit toujours ce qu'on pense. Quand on ne l'a pas fait, on l'a toujours regretté. Je sais qu'elle ne mentira jamais sur ce qu'elle pense de moi... et c'est réciproque."

"Et que dit-elle de moi ?", elle questionne presque timidement;

"A moi, pas grand-chose pour l'instant... Elle constate juste à quel point je suis amoureux de toi", je souffle assez intimidé moi aussi.

"Ça l'inquiète ?", elle vérifie en plantant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

"Ça n'a pas l'air - elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir nous accueillir tous les deux ensemble chez elle. Ils logent le jeune Auror Italien... ça ne paraît pas très.."

"Non, il vaut sans doute mieux qu'il nous oublie un peu", elle reconnaît pensivement.

"Ils ont tous hâte de te revoir ou de te rencontrer", je préfère changer de sujet;

"Ton père... j'avoue que je suis allée lire sur lui", elle me révèle avec un sourire d'excuse. "C'est assez intriguant, ce destin renversé par l'adoption d'un enfant..."

"Ça, c'est un sacré raccourci", je commente, sans arriver à cacher ma surprise. "Ce n'est pas complètement faux", je m'empresse d'ajouter parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'excuser. "Lui aime dire que Harry, qu'adopter Harry, lui a donné le courage de se battre pour ses propres envies." En formulant la phrase que j'ai bien entendue mille fois, je lui trouve un drôle d'écho avec mon propre chemin : qu'est-ce qui m'a ancré dans mon espèce d'errance nonchalante ? Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça à Defné. "En tout cas... il va être curieux et intimidé", je rajoute.

"Intimidé ?", elle relève avec surprise.

"Tu verras", je décide d'en rester là. "Tu arrives bien ce soir ?"

"En fait, je peux être là dès seize heures", elle m'annonce avec une furtive roseur des joues. "Mais tu seras sans doute occupé... c'est aussi pour ça que j'appelais..."

"J'avoue que j'en sais rien mais on a rendez-vous ce matin", je regarde ma montre et je réalise : "Dans deux heures..."

"Et tu es au lit !?"

"J'avoue que ça vaut le coup que je me lève. Je t'appelle à midi - et si le portoloin est plus cher au dernier moment, je paie la différence", je propose. Elle a l'air sidérée de ma proposition. "J'ai envie de te voir, et ça vaut la dépense", je me justifie en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne trouve pas ça suffisant.

"Bien", elle accepte très lentement. "Ok, tu m'appelles quand tu peux savoir quand tu seras libre et.. on voit."

"On voit", je confirme avec un sourire.

Quand l'image de Defné a disparu, je me jette sous la douche en essayant de projeter mon esprit sur cette fameuse réunion à la Fondation et en essayant de me convaincre que je peux être à la hauteur.

oo

"Prenons place", propose mon père avec son sourire poli et tranquille officiel.

Ce n'est pas le sourire large de mon père quand il te voit entrer chez lui, ni celui en coin qui lui vient quand il fait une blague. Je croise les yeux de Cyrus qui semblent claironner qu'il me l'avait bien dit - ou alors j'affabule.

On est dans la bibliothèque de la Fondation ; les tables de consultation ont été réunies pour former une grande table rectangulaire. Sans doute parce qu'on est les porteurs du projet, je me retrouve en face de mon père, avec Livia. Ça donne un peu l'impression de passer un examen sauf qu'il y a d'autres personnes autour de la table : Aradia s'est placée à sa gauche et Virgil à sa droite - deux gestes symboliques, pas besoin de le souligner. Shermin et Cyrus s'assoient à côté de mon vieux pote qui rêve sans doute, en effet, qu'un jour il dirigera une fondation ou un mouvement paneuropéen pour l'union des lycanthropes. Et c'est mon père qui lui a appris à rêver. Drago et Severus se mettent à la droite d'Aradia. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser - c'était après tout la seule place libre.

"Nous sommes heureux et honorés de recevoir aujourd'hui une délégation de Lo Paradiso venant nous proposer un projet de recherche appliquée pour améliorer la tolérance à la potion tue-loup en mêlant à la fois des travaux sur les ingrédients et des pratiques symboliques que je connais trop mal pour oser les qualifier - malgré ma lecture attentive de votre dossier", reprend mon père quand il s'est assuré que tout le monde est installé.

"Ce sont également de nouveaux usages pour nous", commente Livia - et je crois que ça agace Aradia dont les yeux se durcissent mais elle ne dit rien.

"Est-ce que ce sont de nouveaux usages partout ?", intervient Virgil avec un aplomb que je ne lui connais pas tant que cela. "Je veux dire qu'en sait l'ethnomagie ?", il précise en se tournant vers Cyrus et Shermin.

Cette dernière ne répond que parce que Cyrus lui fait clairement signe qu'il lui laisse ce soin.

"L'ethnomagie accorde une attention particulière aux dispositifs magiques symboliques", elle commence lentement. "Mais ces études ne constituent pas l'essentiel du travail des ethnomages ou pour être plus précise, cela fait peu de temps qu'autant d'ethnomages s'y consacrent..."

"Un certain Cyrus Lupin", ponctue Drago les mains jointes et l'air de s'amuser prodigieusement.

"Modestement", lui répond mon frère avec flegme. "Une certaine Shermin Karaman est bien plus ambitieuse dans le domaine..."

"Ambition est sans doute le bon terme ; ces dispositifs me passionnent, et j'ai commencé à écrire sur eux", développe Shermin avec une voix douce mais posée et sûre d'elle-même. "Mon intérêt à aider l'équipe de Lo Paradiso est transparent : j'espère tester quelques hypothèses symboliques et être utile. Je peux néanmoins m'engager à ne pas publier de récits de ces expériences sans un accord de toutes les parties. Ce que j'aimerais étudier pour moi est un peu différent de ce que le projet propose. Mais l'accompagner me rapproche de mon but tout en améliorant la santé des lycanthropes."

"Quel intérêt avez-vous à la santé des lycanthropes ?", la coupe Aradia.

"Il est difficile de devenir ethnomage sans croire à l'intérêt général, à ce que tous nous avons à gagner à ce que tous les êtres magiques soient en bonne santé. L'équilibre est le cœur de la magie symbolique et de son étude", défend Shermin avec simplicité.

Livia a l'air ravie et Cyrus ouvertement fier de sa réponse. J'en suis vaguement jaloux - je me rends compte, jusqu'au moment où je réalise que je sais ce qui le rendrait fier de moi.

"L'équilibre est déjà le mot-clé des adaptations de potions que nous avons entrepris avec le professeur Rogue et le maître des potions, Drago Black, depuis quelques mois", je me lance donc, ne laissant pas à Aradia le temps de rebondir. Je crois que ça l'agace mais je suis lancé, et tous les regards ont convergé vers moi.

"Les réactions d'inconfort, de rejet, voire d'allergie observées correspondent aussi à des déséquilibres d'aura, c'est ce que j'ai constaté. Et finalement, ce sont ces observations qui ont permis aux maîtres des potions de travailler sur des alternatives et des ajustements", je continue en soutenant le regard de chacun avec plus de simplicité que je ne le pensais possible. Comme l'a souligné mon frère, ma légitimité, c'est mon expertise, c'est ce que j'ai fait et qui a convaincu Lo Paradiso de se lancer dans le projet.

"Nous sommes, de fait, déjà dans une adaptation symbolique des traitements - une branche assez peu développée de la médecine magique, il faut bien le reconnaître. Du moins sous nos latitudes", je corrige, et ça amène un sourire furtif sur les lèvres de Cyrus, autrement très sérieux. "Ce que nous proposons aujourd'hui n'est donc pas une rupture mais une continuation, nous ne cherchons pas à construire une théorie mais à mener des expérimentations concrètes pour améliorer encore ces adaptations en utilisant les ressources propres de la communauté."

Je passe ensuite de longues minutes à synthétiser les adaptations symboliques que nous avons réalisées en soulignant à la fois les avancées et les limites et en insistant sur ce qui me semble, depuis un certain temps en fait, comme très important : la nécessité d'une certaine "harmonie symbolique" entre le traitement proposé et le patient. Cette harmonie, pour moi, est renforcée si on privilégie des plantes et des ressources locales. Livia acquiesce avec emphase tout au long de mon raisonnement ; Severus opine imperceptiblement plusieurs fois comme s'il découvrait le fond de mon raisonnement ; et Cyrus me fait un de ses sourires éblouissants quand je reprends mon souffle. Virgil les regarde tous autant que moi - Papa a un air concentré. Aradia semble ronger son frein.

"Les statuettes sont une ressource éminemment locale et symboliquement forte pour Lo Paradiso. Je crois vraiment à cette synergie harmonique", je conclus le coeur un peu battant. "C'est une piste souvent peu explorée par la médicomagie occidentale - ou du moins pas mise en avant comme telle" je rajoute. "Mais je ne veux pas écrire une nouvelle théorie. Je ne suis pas un théoricien. Je veux seulement améliorer le traitement proposé aux patients qui sont sous ma responsabilité."

"Je ne suis évidemment pas un expert en potions, en médecine ou en symbolique", commente Virgil dans le silence pensif qui s'est installé. "Mais tout ce que j'entends sonne... plutôt juste."

Comme il s'est tourné vers mon père en parlant, ce dernier sort lentement de son retrait de principe.

"Il semble en effet que nos plus jeunes experts ont clairement explicité leurs positions", il commente sans me regarder. "J'aimerais que leurs partenaires ici à Londres complètent notre panorama..."

Drago fait un signe explicite qui donne la parole à Severus.

"Mes travaux depuis plusieurs décennies s'intéressent à l'adaptation de traitements médicaux magiques notamment en fonction des cycles astraux", commence lentement ce dernier. Il a lissé ses manches en se mettant à parler, un geste qui me ramène aux cours de Poudlard où j'ai découvert un Severus bien plus intimidant que dans l'intimité.

"Les statuettes, que nous connaissons à la fois depuis longtemps et très mal, tirent une partie de leur puissance symbolique de ces cycles - du moins, nous faisons comme si c'était le cas", il remarque. "Je doute que les travaux d'adaptation qu'envisagent Livia et Kane lèvent toutes les interrogations à ce sujet mais... je suis intéressé par le fond ; par cette synergie harmonique qu'espère atteindre le docteur Lupin", il précise avec un rare regard de connivence pour moi.

"Je n'entends pas beaucoup d'engagement à la cause lycanthropique, étonnamment peu vu les lieux où nous sommes réunis", grince Aradia quand personne n'embraye. "Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ces travaux ne vont pas en fin de compte desservir Lo Paradiso ?"

Livia veut lui répondre, je crois, mais Drago est plus rapide :

"Madame Taluti", il commence de sa voix traînante et avec ce rictus qui tient, pour moi, autant du sourire que du dédain. "De qui avez-vous peur ? De Kane ? Il ouvrirait une chaire de soins symboliques et ferait fortune ?", il propose sur un ton qui dit clairement combien il m'imagine peu tenir une chaire ou amasser rapidement beaucoup d'or. "De la Fondation ? De Cyrus et de sa jolie assistante ? Ils vont sans doute écrire quelques articles aux titres compliqués -je ne sais pas si ça peut desservir la cause lycanthropique davantage que des morsures dues à des réactions contraires aux potions", il estime après une pause un peu théâtrale. "Le professeur Rogue est connu pour agacer l'ensemble de la communauté des maîtres des potions occidentaux en raison de la parcimonie des explications qu'il publie sur ses travaux", il rajoute. "En fait, vous avez autour de cette table une équipe d'experts qui pourraient difficilement être plus désintéressés.. à part moi, évidemment : je suis le seul expert qui fait payer son silence. C'est une clause explicite de mon travail avec la Fondation. Nul ne l'ignore, et elle me protège assez efficacement des tentations. Personne n'a osé, pour l'instant, me demander combien il me faudrait pour briser mon engagement", il s'amuse. "Ils vous croient sans doute plus généreux que vous ne l'êtes, professeur Lupin... "

"Ou ils pensent qu'on te tient autrement que par l'or", ajoute Cyrus avec l'air de trouver sa sortie particulièrement drôle.

"Ce qui est la réalité", concède Drago avec un vrai sourire cette fois. "J'ai mes propres raisons de ne pas vouloir décevoir un clan qui... m'a offert un avenir... C'est une réalité que peu de choses peut acheter. Pour revenir à votre question, chère madame", il se tourne vers Aradia. "Est-ce que c'est un problème que nous cherchions ensemble les meilleures solutions à vos problèmes pour la science, par plaisir à travailler ensemble ou par déférence pour les combats d'un lycanthrope en particulier ? Vous préféreriez l'engagement sans faille et sans concession à une cause ? Vous auriez tort, madame Taluti. Quand l'engagement fait oublier l'efficacité, fait oublier le sens critique, fait oublier les intérêts plus larges... il peut faire bien plus de mal qu'un questionnement intellectuel ou qu'un contrat mercantile..."

Je ne sais pas si Aradia en sait assez pour comprendre le point de vue de Drago, sa distance méthodologique. Je vois que ceux qui savent, eux, entendent.

"Dois-je entendre que vous critiquez mon engagement, Monsieur Black ?", s'étrangle Aradia.

Drago lève les deux mains et lui répond avec un calme olympien : "Je parle d'engagements qui deviennent une obsession, une maladie - je parle de mes parents, en fait. Vous et madame Astrelli êtes sans doute les seules qui l'ignorent autour de cette table. Pardon si mon propos a pu vous froisser. On me juge souvent assez matérialiste, mais j'ai fini par me dire que c'était une voie moyenne plus sage. Comme je pensais que ma position mercenaire vous inquiétait, j'ai voulu vous rassurer."

"Comme le signale Drago, il est sage de clarifier les positions de chacun. Il est important de donner des garanties formelles que les intérêts de chacun seront préservés - ceux des lycanthropes comme les autres", intervient Papa avec la voix la plus officielle. Aradia et lui se dévisagent. Alors qu'elle ne dit rien, il souffle : "Virgil a des propositions à faire..."

Aradia argumente chaque clause du contrat avec pugnacité et précision - Livia abandonne la discussion et moi je me sens incapable d'apporter quoi que ce soit au fond. Je réalise juste que l'on doit à mon vieux pote Virgil de ne pas tous être soumis à un serment sorcier inviolable - c'est une réalité qu'il va falloir que je digère.

Quand l'accord est signé, tout le monde applaudit, mais on est loin du soulagement que j'espérais. Papa, au nom de la Fondation, annonce qu'un repas va suivre et que le reste de la journée peut être mis à profit pour davantage de coopération. Tout de suite derrière, Virgile propose une série de visites de projets qui me donne envie de m'enfuir. Severus propose opportunément à Livia de l'accompagner à Poudlard et de témoigner auprès des élèves les plus âgés. Comme celle-ci s'empresse d'accepter, il ne reste plus qu'Aradia - mais il me semble que le programme diplomatique a essentiellement été fait pour répondre à ses attentes - et de fait elle ne trouve pas de raisons de refuser.

Drago ne reste pas au déjeuner - d'autres rendez-vous. Cyrus, lui, ne s'enfuit pas - il prend même place à côté d'Aradia à table et soutient la joute verbale pile au niveau où Papa ne juge pas bon d'intervenir bien que Virgil ait perdu un peu d'appétit. Mon frère nous quitte néanmoins en fin de repas après un appel lui proposant visiblement un rendez-vous qu'il ne peut pas refuser.

"Quelqu'un que je ne peux pas faire attendre", il s'excuse à la cantonade. "Vous deux, j'imagine que je vous revois chez moi ce soir ?"

Shermin et moi confirmons. Papa ne relève pas. On se retrouve donc seuls, Shermin et moi, avec l'après-midi devant nous. Je propose qu'on appelle Defné pour qu'elle nous rejoigne au plus vite.

"Je... je suis là à seize heures", confirme cette dernière avec un mélange de timidité et de ravissement que je trouve charmant.

Shermin connaissant bien Londres, on décide de garder les lieux touristiques pour Defné. Il nous reste deux heures, on les passe à la bibliothèque de Sainte-Mangouste à la recherche des ressources en médecine magique symbolique que je n'ai jamais voulu - j'en suis intimement conscient - considérer.

"Tu n'avais pas évoqué la synergie harmonique hier", remarque Shermin alors que je me plonge dans le catalogue.

"Non", je reconnais. "Pour être tout à fait sincère, je n'y avais pas tellement pensé consciemment... J'avais cette idée depuis un moment qu'il fallait privilégier la symbolique locale ; Livia y voyait l'influence de Cyrus mais me suivait sans demander de confirmation théorique. Hier, quand Cyrus m'a cuisiné sur ma présentation des travaux menés avec Severus... les mots 'harmonie' et 'synergie' me sont venus, plusieurs fois... ça m'a un peu tracassé comme une piqûre de moustique que tu ne peux pas atteindre... et... ce matin quand j'ai fait mon exposé... je me suis souvenu de ces quelques cours de médecine symbolique que j'avais suivis de loin... C'est pas ma tasse de thé mais je crois que je sais où on peut trouver ça.. Voilà : Amarantha Wallys... elle a partagé sa vie entre l'Inde et l'Angleterre, et ça a clairement influencé ses travaux... Je pense que c'était dans le titre... voilà La synergie harmonique, la santé de l'aura par l'harmonie symbolique.

"L'aura", souligne Shermin - parce qu'elle comprend comment je ne suis pas passé à côté de la référence malgré mon opposition adolescente à la Symbolique.

"Sauvé par mes études", je souris.

On se dirige ensuite vers les grands comptoirs des bibliothécaires. Je me rappelle d'eux tous - j'ai passé tellement de temps ici. La bibliothécaire un peu âgée à qui je demande l'ouvrage en deux exemplaires me reconnaît elle-aussi - ce qui me semble d'abord flatteur et pratique - pas besoin de discuter de notre statut incertain vis-à-vis de Sainte-Mangouste par exemple..

"Amarantha Wallys ?", elle commente. " Merlin, je me demande si quelqu'un m'a demandé ça depuis moins de dix ans..."

Au lieu de partir tout de suite à la recherche des volumes, elle me demande à mi-voix si Shermin - "la jolie jeune femme qui m'accompagne - est ma petite amie. Quand je lui apprends que nous menons des recherches ensemble, elle semble à la fois soulagée et interloquée : "Je croyais que vous aviez refusé tous les postes de recherche, docteur Lupin..."

"On peut toujours changer d'avis", je lui oppose.

"C'est vrai. Vous formiez un si joli couple avec Eolynn", elle soupire en s'éloignant.

C'est là que je me souviens que je l'ai déjà rencontrée chez les Camden.

"Une amie de la mère de mon ancienne petite amie ; sa mère est infirmière ici", je raconte à Shermin qui a écarquillé les yeux pendant l'échange.

Quand la bibliothécaire revient avec les deux tomes, j'ai l'impression qu'elle voudrait bien continuer la conversation mais j'ignore toutes les perches qu'elle me tend et j'entraîne Shermin vers une table isolée et on se plonge chacun dans l'ouvrage. Shermin a l'air de se débrouiller jusqu'à un passage bien médical où elle est perdue, et je dois même sortir un parchemin et dessiner un schéma de fonctionnement du foie - avant même de rajouter les interactions entre l'organe et l'aura magique. Elle m'écoute avec un air de petite fille sage que je trouve assez drôle et valorisant, mais c'est elle qui me fait réaliser qu'il est trois heures et demi.

"Merlin", je m'affole à l'idée d'être en retard.

La table où l'on travaille est couverte de papiers et il faudrait encore régler l'emprunt des livres.

"Je m'en occupe", propose Shermin lisant clairement mon désarroi. "Retrouvons-nous chez Cyrus. Il vaut mieux que Defné dépose ses affaires. On voit ce qu'on fait après... et si vous avez besoin de temps tous les deux... surtout ne vous en privez pas", elle rajoute. "Amarantha et moi, faut qu'on devienne copines..."

J'arrive en courant dans la salle d'attente du Centre international des portoloins. Sans doute pas le temps d'acheter des fleurs; On annonce des arrivées de Berlin et de Paris et je réalise avec une bouffée d'angoisse que j'ai oublié de demander à Defné d'où elle arrive. Je reste là à me tourner plein d'espoir à chaque porte qui s'ouvre. Espoirs déçus. Une nouvelle arrivée de Paris ; je me presse. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, nos regards se croisent et Defné se jette dans mes bras. Il me vient l'idée tout à fait surprenante que là maintenant, à cet instant même, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

ooo

Merci de votre patience. Le suivant s'intitule "La gravité des histoires d'amour" et se centre sur Kane et Defné... Il est écrit et sera à ligne quand le suivant sera fini (et il est en grande partie écrit).

Sinon, je profite de ce chapitre pour vous parlez du projet de Alixe de publier en livres papier et à la demande des fanfictions. On s'est plus ou moins mises d'accord toutes les deux pour publier "Vingt-cinq jour d'humanité" mais en fait c'est un peu à vous de nous dire si vous auriez envie de papier, et si oui, pour quelles fics ?

Est-ce que vous avez aimé Drago ? (je ne résiste pas à demander)


	38. La gravité des histoires d'amour

**38 | La gravité des histoires d'amour**

Meninha bouscule Cyrus pour nous sauter dessus quand on arrive chez mon frère.

"Je l'ai promenée en rentrant tout à l'heure mais je crois qu'elle commençait salement à s'inquiéter de ton absence", commente mon frère alors que j'essaie de calmer ma petite chienne. "Cyrus, l'autre grand frère", il se présente en tendant sa main droite à Defné.

"Defné", elle répond visiblement un peu intimidée. "Shermin m'a tellement parlé de vous..."

"Il faut me tutoyer, Defné, je suis épouvantablement vieux, je sais, mais il faut me tutoyer", la coupe gentiment Cyrus en nous entraînant vers le salon. Meninha geint parce qu'on s'éloigne de la porte, je crois; "Shermin, ils sont là. Dis à ta cousine de me tutoyer !"

"Defné !", s'écrie Shermin lâchant le livre de Wallys qu'elle était en train de lire pour se jeter dans ses bras; "Defné, sevgilim !"

Il s'en suit de longues embrassades entrecoupées de longues phrases que j'imagine turques. C'est une langue très musicale dans laquelle je ne comprends que les prénoms - les leurs, le mien, celui de Cyrus.

"Elle t'a montré Wallys ?", je me tourne vers mon frère en attendant qu'elles aient fini.

"Oui, évidemment", il répond. "Tu verras qu'elle cite Cosmo Taluti dans sa bibliographie;"

"Tu connais par cœur", j'imagine.

"Pas vraiment, je suis tombé sur des extraits ou des citations mais j'ai peu travaillé sur les aspects médicaux du symbolisme. Avinesh nous avait fait plancher sur un texte d'elle à un examen, je m'en souviens."

"Ton directeur de thèse", je me souviens à mon tour. Avinesh Maninder, c'est un monsieur Sikh assez âgé maintenant. Il m'a toujours intimidé sans raison particulière. Sa prestance et son aura suffisent.

"Vous devriez aller le voir, Shermin et toi, il prétendait que Wallys avait beaucoup paraphrasé des écrits sanskrits - ce serait le moment de faire appel à son expertise..."

"Il vit où ?"

"Mais à Londres la plupart du temps", il me répond, "Pas de voyage exotique à faire financer par la Fondation, je le crains !", il plaisante.

"Désolée", s'excuse Defné en se pendant à mon bras. "On n'a peu la chance de se voir et ça paraît assez incroyable de se retrouver ici, que tu sois le frère de Kane, que Shermin et lui travaillent ensemble sur les statuettes..."

"Defné, considère que tu es chez toi sous mon toit ; comme Kane a toujours été chez lui. J'avoue que je suis très intrigué moi aussi - la fameuse cousine de Shermin et les fameux yeux verts qui rendaient Kane si mélancolique déjà à Noël", répond Cyrus en grand numéro de charme. Tout le monde n'y a pas droit. "Mais installe-toi, installez-vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire, ne vous sentez pas obligés de rester là à me faire la conversation !"

"Cyrus...", je proteste mollement devant les insinuations.

"Tu sais quoi, Shermin et moi, on va continuer notre discussion de fond en retournant faire courir ta chienne, qui en a visiblement besoin. On peut se retrouver pour dîner...à la pizzeria - c'est le genre d'endroit où ils lui trouveront un truc à manger et une place... et puis Giovanni, c'est un peu la famille... ou on ne se retrouve pas", il rajoute en me regardant avec cet aplomb que je lui envierai toute ma vie, sans doute.

Defné me dit du regard qu'elle se rangera à ma décision.

"On vous retrouve pour dîner... Merci pour Meninha", je décide pour un compromis - on n'a pas seize ans et seulement un créneau de trois-quarts d'heure dans un appartement trop souvent occupé. Et la pizzeria est un endroit où je pense que Defné se sentira bien.

"Ne me remercie pas, Dottore, profite. Tu l'as bien mérité", affirme mon grand frère en se détournant. Je le retiens.

"Tu parles de ce matin ? Je ne crois pas que j'aurais osé ou su sans la préparation d'hier et... Shermin... Merci."

Je vois qu'il est furtivement satisfait de cette reconnaissance mais il garde sa contenance de grand frère.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier ?"

"Que moi seul pouvais vendre le truc, je sais. Drago m'a bluffé", j'essaie d'élargir le débat.

"Moi aussi, encore que, il n'a jamais trop apprécié Aradia. Je crois qu'il est content de lui avoir fait la leçon."

"Est-ce que je peux demander qui a jamais apprécié Aradia ?", je décide de demander. "En dehors de Harry, bien sûr."

"Papa a essayé d'être proche d'elle et a renoncé... et je crois que ça s'arrête là. Au début, j'ai essayé de me persuader qu'elle avait des raisons de se méfier mais, en fait, sa méfiance est absolument inébranlable... Heureusement pour nous tous que Brunissande s'est imposée dans la vie de Harry", il répond sans détour. "Mais on pourra discuter à table tout à l'heure. On est partis, Shermin ?"

Quand la porte se referme sur mon frère, ma chienne et la cousine de Defné, on se regarde comme deux mômes, Defné et moi.

"Il est terriblement gentil", elle remarque.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire."

"Et lui, il pensait quoi de... Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vu comment il parle de Aradia... je..."

"Il n'a jamais pris aussi clairement parti par rapport à Eolynn", je réponds sans détour. "Il comprenait que c'était compliqué, je crois, mais il n'a jamais trop rien dit. Une fois, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec ce que Mãe pouvait penser ou non... que si ça m'importait, je ferais mieux de poser la question plutôt que d'imaginer... Je lui avais dit de s'occuper de ses affaires, et il n'en a pas reparlé."

Elle me regarde pensivement mais ne me relance pas. Je décide de changer le sujet et je lui prends la main, avec l'impression d'avoir douze ans et d'essayer pour la première fois de parler à une fille - qui ne serait pas ma soeur jumelle - d'autre chose que de devoirs ou de Quidditch.

"Il parait que tu dois me montrer où m'installer", elle me rappelle avec un petit sourire.

"Tout à fait."

Elle me laisse la guider jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. En chemin, je lui désigne les chambres de mes quatre neveux en précisant que Shermin occupe actuellement celle de l'aîné, Aeccio.

"Ils l'ont adopté, il a quatorze ans maintenant", je précise. "Il sera sans doute au dîner à Poudlard."

"Cyrus aussi, ton père l'a adopté - enfin, j'ai lu plusieurs versions", elle se lance.

Le souffle me manque un peu parce que je n'envisage pas de mentir à Defné. Je n'envisage pas non plus de brader le plus grand secret de ma famille - Eolynn n'a jamais su parce qu'elle n'a jamais posé les bonnes questions ; ce qui rétrospectivement est une chose à souligner, je décide.

"Il l'a adopté", je réponds sobrement. Iris conseillait toujours de ne pas s'étendre quand on ne dit pas toute la vérité.

"Il n'est pas son père biologique ?", vérifie Defné.

"Non", je confirme parce que je sais que les deux versions coexistent et qu'autant prendre la plus proche de la vérité. "On est arrivés !", j'annonce en poussant la porte.

"Pourquoi mes questions sur Cyrus te braquent ?", elle questionne en posant son petit sac de voyage et en s'asseyant sur le lit. "Jamais tu n'as réagi comme ça... D'habitude, tu développes - pour Harry, par exemple... et là... tu te fermes comme une huître. Jamais je ne t'ai vu faire ça."

Merlin, Cerridwen... Est-ce que je n'ai pas des milliers de questions que j'aimerais lui poser sur sa famille ? Est-ce que j'aimerais qu'elle fuie mes questions ? Je me force à regarder ça en face.

"Tu veux une version à moi ?", je tente. "Mon père a adopté Cyrus à la demande de Sirius Black - à sa demande expresse."

C'est sans doute encore trop court.

"Mais ton père, il avait déjà épousé sa mère, cette Laelia, non ?" Ok, elle a sacrément lu sur mon père. Moi, je n'ai lu qu'un seul bouquin sur le sien. Reste à garder l'équilibre.

"Ou pas - peut-être que ça, c'est une reformulation commode de la réalité."

"Ok", elle accepte lentement. "Vu l'histoire de ma famille, je peux comprendre qu'il existe de multiples versions d'événements et qu'on en préfère certaines à d'autres. C'était juste cette... toutes ces adoptions me questionnent. Sans doute à cause de l'écho avec ma propre vie."

La voix est un murmure à la fin de cette phrase.

"Quand on était mômes", je me lance. "Iris disait que c'étaient deux actes politiques - l'adoption de mes deux grands frères. Et notre mère lui répondait qu'elle avait raison, mais que c'étaient aussi deux actes d'amour désintéressé. Et que notre naissance n'était pas différente : on pouvait voir l'affirmation du droit des lycanthropes à engendrer des enfants ou simplement l'envie d'avoir des enfants. Mãe disait qu'on ne devait pas séparer les deux."

Les yeux vert doré de Defné sont encore une fois assez brillants quand elle commente : "J'aime décidément beaucoup ta mère... et je suis curieuse de connaître ton père." Comme je ne sais pas quoi en dire, elle sourit et tapote le lit à côté d'elle. "Si on fermait la porte et on s'occupait de nous ?"

Comme je n'ai aucune objection à ce programme là, je m'empresse d'obéir.

ooo

Meninha geint sans doute depuis un moment à la porte quand je vais lui ouvrir le lendemain matin. On s'est couchés tard après la pizzeria et j'avoue que je l'ai un peu oubliée - sans compter qu'elle n'est pas totalement habituée à que je lui refuse de passer la nuit dans ma chambre. Heureusement, elle n'a pas fait de dégâts.

"Kane ?", s'inquiète Defné dans mon dos alors que j'essaie de canaliser ma petite chienne qui se ruerait bien dans la chambre.

"Ma chienne. Je lui fais faire un tour, je reviens."

"Il est tard ?"

"Non, très tôt. Repose-toi, je reviens", je promets en revenant enfiler un pull et un pantalon. Meninha saute évidemment sur le lit. "Mais descends, toi !", je proteste en la tirant par le collier. "Désolé !"

"Ça va, elle est un peu jalouse, et je la comprends", annonce Defné avec un sourire en coin qui me ferait bien rester là. Elle se tourne sur le côté du lit pour caresser la tête de la petite chienne, et Meniha se calme un peu. "Va la promener. Je ne bouge pas."

Il y a des femmes qui savent parler aux hommes - j'ai entendu cette expression toute ma vie. Je viens peut-être de la comprendre. Ou j'ai trouvé une femme qui sait me parler, je corrige en cavalcadant dans l'escalier, Meniha sur mes talons.

Dans la cuisine, Cyrus boit un café debout en lisant la Gazette. Il lève la tête en nous entendant passer.

"Ah... désolé ! J'allais la sortir avant de partir. Elle vous a réveillés ?", il a l'air sincèrement embêté de me voir debout.

"Pas grave", je marmonne. "Tu vas où ?"

"Je vais sortir mes gamins de leur prison dorée - on va sur la côte tous les trois. Voire tous les quatre si je peux détourner Siorus de ses devoirs. On reviendra pour le dîner. Ça leur fait plaisir."

"Je comprends", je lui assure avec sincérité.

Comme il n'en a jamais douté, il ne commente pas.

"Pas sûr qu'on ait la Môme, ce soir", il rajoute en pivotant le journal vers moi.

Myron Wagtail : les Aurors ont-ils une piste ? titre La Gazette. J'avoue que sans le regard impérieux de mon frère, je ne lirais pas obligatoirement la suite - j'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà tout lu en la matière. L'article, qui ne repose pas sur beaucoup de faits, s'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu encore d'arrestation officielle, mais plus encore des rumeurs d'arrestations officieuses qui circulent au Ministère.

"Peut-on croire que la Division soupçonne réellement un proche de Wagtail comme son vieux complice luthiste, Merton Graves ? Peut-on plus facilement envisager qu'elle incrimine le gérant d'un atelier de lutherie, un artisan reconnu, comme Layton Graves ? Est-ce que les deux frères ne seraient pas interrogés en relation avec l'arrestation d'une femme - ou une créature de sexe féminin - réputée proche depuis l'enfance de Wagtail et profitant depuis longtemps de sa générosité ?

Si les commentaires sont si rares au Département de la Justice, est-ce parce que l'Auror Iris Lupin, second sur l'enquête, fait de son mieux pour défendre une théorie alternative à la culpabilité de créatures ?"

"Elle n'a pas parlé de poison, hier ?", je questionne mon grand frère.

"On a peut-être plus d'informations que l'auteur de ce papier", il sourit un peu jaune.

"Elle va être folle de rage", je commente.

"Oui, je ne connais pas cette Shirley Whispers mais j'espère qu'elle n'a rien à cacher à la Division ou à la Brigade", il insinue.

"Iris ne ferait pas ça !", je proteste.

"Ça reste à voir, Dottore. On est pile dans ce champ politique que toi comme moi évitons à tout prix. Et d'autres le feront peut-être pour elle."

"Sam ?", je questionne étourdiment.

"Son lieutenant avant lui", il a la gentillesse de répondre.

"T'as raison", je réalise. Je prendrais bien un café avec Cyrus, mais Meninha s'est remise à gémir de façon insistante. "Pire que les gosses", je soupire en prenant sa tête entre mes mains, et elle pointe ses oreilles en arrière, inquiète de mon hostilité latente.

"Fallait y penser avant", se marre mon aîné.

"Je sais et j'assume. Et Defné comprend. Elle avait deux chiens avant. Deux bien plus gros chiens - croisés patou..."

"Des patous !", s'exclame Cyrus - il est le genre qui connaît les races de chien. Et les patous sont tout sauf des chiens de salon. Il faut bien le dire.

"Elle leur a trouvé un berger pour les adopter quand elle est partie monter l'organisation", je raconte en mettant mes chaussures, ce qui fait patienter Meninha qui reconnaît le rituel.

"Pourquoi avoir deux patous ?", questionne quand même Cyrus.

"Pour traverser la montagne en toute saison", je réponds sans détour.

"Évidemment, quel imbécile !", il secoue la tête.

"Un partout", je souris en mettant mon blouson.

"Une sacrée bonne femme, non ?", il commente avec un air entendu.

"Je crois", j'admets.

Il me laisse partir avec un sobre clin d'oeil. Quand je reviens de ma promenade, en ayant fait le détour pour prendre des viennoiseries à la française pour le petit-déjeuner, Shermin et Defné boivent du thé et mangent du fromage et des olives. A la turque, m'expliquent-elles mais elles s'attaquent ensuite avec pas mal d'enthousiasme aux viennoiseries. On n'aura pas faim de sitôt.

Shermin indique ensuite, très pratiquement, qu'elle sait comment se rendre à l'Ecole britannique de sorcellerie, qu'elle y sera pour le dîner et qu'elle doit voir des amis londoniens avant.

"Tu veux aller quand à Poudlard ?", demande Defné quand sa cousine est partie se préparer.

"Comme tu veux."

"C'est ta famille", elle remarque.

"Mais tu es là, j'ai envie de faire ce que tu veux... visiter Londres, si tu veux... Edimbourg si tu veux... le dîner est ce soir."

"Tu veux arriver que pour le dîner ?", elle fronce les sourcils.

"Je ne veux pas t'imposer Poudlard."

"Mais c'est un lieu sorcier historique, un truc qu'il faut avoir vu dans sa vie, non ?", elle objecte. "En plus, tu y es né, tu y as grandi... quel meilleur guide aurais-je ?"

"Tu réalises... que c'est une école, un pensionnat... que les mômes sauront qui je suis... que... il y aura mes parents... enfin..."

"Kane, ça te fait peur que j'y aille ? On n'y va pas", elle affirme ses yeux verts dans les miens. J'y lis une crainte nouvelle.

"Non. Ils vont t'adorer", j'essaie de la rassurer. "C'est juste que..."

"Tu as peur que je pose des questions... - genre comme sur Cyrus hier ? Il y a des sujets que je dois éviter ?", elle s'inquiète.

Évidemment. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Defné manquait de subtilité et ma réaction d'hier lui fait logiquement penser ça.

"Non. Aucun sujet n'est tabou", je promets. "Ils te répondront ce qu'ils voudront. Ils ne te mentiront pas mais ils ne te diront peut-être pas tout, tout de suite", je décide de poser. "Mais ils ne le prendront pas mal non plus."

"Vraiment ?", elle vérifie. J'acquiesce avec toute la conviction que je peux réunir, et elle caresse distraitement Meninha. "Tu sais quoi ? Moi, je pense qu'on pourrait.. rester un peu là encore, puisque tout le monde part. On aura eu notre moment à nous et en début d'après-midi aller explorer les curiosités écossaises."

"Pas de promenade dans Londres ?"

"Une autre fois ?" elle propose et rien que la mention de l'avenir me donne envie de sourire.

ooo Poudlard

On finit de s'habiller quand mon miroir vibre, et je le récupère en me préparant à ce que ça soit un des membres de ma famille qui veuille connaître mes plans. Mais c'est Susan Smiley-Rogue.

"Kane, ça va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?"

"Pas vraiment Susan", je lui assure en espérant que ça ne se voit pas que je sors de la douche.

"Severus m'a dit pour la subvention ; un grand projet", elle commente, mais je la connais trop pour ne pas penser que ce n'est pas une seconde la raison de son appel.

"On va essayer d'être à la hauteur", je souris patiemment.

"Tu vas rester encore un bout de temps à Lo Paradiso, alors ?"

Ok, on s'approche de la raison de son appel, je comprends. Defné en face de moi a choisi un ensemble émeraude que je trouve vraiment joli. La veste est brodée ton sur ton de grandes fleurs. C'est chic et exotique. Comme elle, je décide, avant de revenir à ma conversation avec Susan.

"Tu veux me parler de stagiaires", je me prête au jeu.

"Je suis percée à jour", elle reconnaît.

Je regarde Defné qui écoute avec curiosité nos échanges.

"Je me rends pas réellement compte de ce que je pourrais leur offrir. Tu as vraiment des candidats ?"

"J'ai une petite bande de trois à cinq à qui de l'humanitaire ferait du bien - pas parce qu'ils manqueraient d'empathie mais parce qu'ils ont envie de faire, de terrain et de défis et qu'ils grimpent aux murs à Sainte-Mangouste", elle raconte.

"Cinq, c'est hors de question. Deux... c'est sans doute mieux qu'ils soient deux... moins seuls, mais cinq, Susan... je ne vois pas comment on les occuperait, Pina et moi."

"J'entends", elle promet. "Deux, pourquoi pas ?"

"Il faut que j'en parle à Lo Paradiso."

"Mais tu n'es pas venu seul..."

"Je ne suis pas certain que Livia Astrelli prenne la décision toute seule mais je peux lui en parler demain."

"Magnifique", ponctue Susan avec un air sincère.

Moi, je regarde Defné parce qu'une idée m'est venue. Il me semble qu'elle a la même.

"Est-ce que tu as entendu parler de l'organisation humanitaire qui prend en charge les réfugiés..."

"On m'a aussi parlé d'une certaine docteur Karaman dont tu serais très proche", reconnaît Susan.

"Eh bien... le docteur Karaman, en face de moi, a l'air potentiellement intéressée par tes trois stagiaires restants." Defné opine. "Tu as du temps lundi pour la rencontrer ?"

"Avec un infini plaisir, Kane", est la conclusion de Susan.

Je reste le miroir à la main quelques instants et Defné s'en inquiète : "Tu regrettes ?"

"Non. Je crois que je lui dois bien ça. C'est juste qu'elle ne m'a pas reparlé de son fils... Siorus a seize ans et il... se pose des questions sur la médecine... J'avais promis de lui parler..."

"Je comprends que tu aies des engagements envers d'autres personnes que moi, Kane", elle ponctue en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il est à Poudlard, c'est ça ?"

"Oui. Mais là, il pourrait être avec Cyrus qui est son parrain", j'explique en lançant l'appel à mon frère qui répond à la dernière sonnerie.

"Excuse, on courait", il raconte effectivement essoufflé.

"Sio est avec vous ?" je questionne.

"Oui. Toi, t'es toujours à Londres", il répond, reconnaissant sa chambre d'ami derrière moi.

"On part, là."

"T'as prévenu ? Mãe partait voir Carley et Dawn... Papa est de garde...", il s'inquiète. J'ai une vague de culpabilité en les imaginant partager le fait que nul ne sait quand je viendrai et s'inviter mutuellement à la patience.

"Je vais appeler", je promets en me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Je voudrais juste que Siorus... enfin, je voudrais en profiter pour parler avec lui..."

"Susan", vérifie Cyrus très bas - il est sans doute bien mieux au courant que moi.

"Il paraît qu'il me prend pour modèle", je décide de répondre.

"Complètement, et je ne te parle pas de ce qu'il pense de Defné... tu devrais te méfier", il sourit. "C'est chouette, si vous prenez le temps de lui parler... mais je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer très tôt..."

"J'imagine qu'on va dormir là-bas", j'articule. Defné relève la tête.

"Oh", commente Cyrus, assez impressionné. "Bien." Je ne dis rien et il se marre. "Ok, je l'informe que, demain, tu aimerais te promener avec lui et que Defné signera des autographes."

"C'est beaucoup de chemin sinon, et demain matin...", je précise pour Defné, quand nous avons mis fin à l'appel. Je suis prêt à tout changer si elle fronce les sourcils mais sa question est d'abord pratique :

"Mais ils vont nous loger ? Comme ça ?"

"Il est temps que tu voies Poudlard", je lui réponds avec un sourire.

oo

On ne s'attarde pas à Pré-au-Lard. Je montre juste mon école primaire - il me semble que le reste n'est pas si intéressant et puis, je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à présenter Defné ou Meninha, qui est très contente de retrouver plus de terre que de goudron sous ses pattes. Les deux se laissent assez facilement guider jusqu'aux carrosses qui vont nous amener jusqu'à l'enceinte.

Meninha sent l'odeur des Sombrals sans les voir et manque de se prendre un coup de sabots. Son instinct, ou ses sens, la font reculer au moment même où Defné comme moi allions intervenir. Nos regards se croisent alors que je calme la petite chienne.

"Je ne savais qu'ils y en avaient en Grande-Bretagne", est la remarque de Defné. "La garde d'apparat du Diwan en a", elle rajoute en guise d'explication.

"Poudlard accueille la seule colonie britannique", je reconnais. "C'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui les a dressés... La plupart des élèves ne les voient pas et croient que les carrosses avancent magiquement. Surtout les nés-moldus", je développe spontanément. Ça me rappelle ce que Defné a relevé hier - quand je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne raconte rien, et c'est effectivement visible.

"Tu les vois depuis quand ?" est sa question.

"Pas très longtemps. Ma deuxième année à Saint-Mangouste ; mon premier décès... enfin, le premier où j'étais trop impliqué pour ne pas... me sentir en deuil. Le week-end suivant, je suis venu ici, un peu pour décompresser, et je les ai vus... Bizarrement, ça m'a rasséréné : je me suis dit que... comment dire, j'avais eu accès à une vérité importante, un truc comme ça, la fragilité de la vie, la nécessité de regarder en face le fait que je ne pourrais jamais sauver tout le monde et que les Sombrals me le rappelleraient toujours..."

Defné me sourit en me serrant dans ses bras.

"Merci d'avoir si bien résumé... je... je pourrais quasiment raconter la-même mais... je n'aurais pas su mettre les mots sur mes émotions... merci", elle répète très bas.

"C'était une femme de trente ans qui avait été brûlée dans un incendie causé par un Serpentcendre... Elle avait sauvé ses enfants mais elle avait été très profondément brûlée", je livre. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à quiconque.

"C'était un jeune garçon en Afrique... une de mes premières missions. Il avait été encorné par un Éruptif qu'il avait essayé de piéger pour récupérer la corne et améliorer le quotidien de sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas de quoi le faire soigner par le sorcier de leur village... mais ils ont entendu parler de nous et ils l'ont amené à pieds - sur un brancard - trois jours de marche. J'ai tout tenté et il n'a repris connaissance qu'une fois pour me dire de le laisser partir..."

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Alors nous nous calons dans les fauteuils pelucheux du carrosse et nous nous laissons emmener jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. J'ai prévu de finir à pieds parce que la forêt reste un endroit où j'ai effectivement des choses à montrer. Sans surprise Hagrid est là quand nous descendons du carrosse. Mais il n'est pas seul. Un homme assez grand - s'il n'était pas à côté d'Hagrid, on utiliserait sans doute le mot gigantesque - est à ses côtés. Il doit avoir une cinquantaine d'années, je dirais, un visage sec et marqué mais des yeux bleu limpides.

"Grosvenor, je te présente Kane, le plus jeune fils du professeur Lupin. Kane, Grosvenor est le nouveau Garde-chasse de Poudlard. Sa femme, Nive, a pris la place de Monsieur Rusard qui a demandé à prendre sa retraite..." Je pense que ma surprise est visible. "Je ne pars pas, Kane. Où irais-je ? Mais... je me sens un peu trop fatigué pour arpenter la forêt, jour et nuit. Je reste le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques."

"Enchanté", je salue Grosvenor. On se serre la main. "Voici, mon amie, Defné Karaman", je présente à mon tour. "Hagrid et Grosvenor."

"On m'a dit des choses... incroyables sur vous, docteur Karaman", lui annonce Hagrid avec une émotion bourrue. "De belles choses ! Je suis fier de vous serrer la main."

Defné fronce un instant les sourcils - je crois que l'accent d'Hagrid la perd un peu. Alors je prends sur moi de faire la conversation :

"Je t'ai parlé de Hagrid - il enseigne le soin aux créatures magiques, il était aussi le garde-chasse de Poudlard depuis... Merlin, tu l'étais déjà quand mon père a fait ses études ! Et notre baby-sitter préféré parce qu'il nous emmenait voir des licornes avec leurs poulains", je raconte.

"Des poulains de licorne ?", vérifie Defné avec une envie nette dans la voix.

"Vous aimeriez peut-être les voir ?", propose Hagrid trop content. Defné me regarde.

"Tu feras plaisir à tout le monde en disant oui", je promets avec sincérité.

Nous n'arrivons donc au château que près de deux heures plus tard. Defné a adoré les licornes et Hagrid a adoré les lui montrer. J'ai apprécié la retenue et la patience de Grosvenor qui nous a accompagnés. Meninha, que j'ai tenue en laisse, est sans doute la plus frustrée de cette équipée.

Sans surprise, Defné s'arrête quand le château s'impose dans son champ de vision, avec ses multiples tours et tourelles, sa masse, son reflet dans le lac.

"Toujours inquiète que mes parents manquent de place pour nous loger ?", je questionne.

"Comme le monde doit te paraitre... petit... en comparaison !"

La remarque me sidère parce qu'elle fait sens mais pourtant rien n'est moins vrai. Plus je découvre le monde et plus il me semble vaste.

"Je trouvais juste trop bien quand les elfes nous transportaient d'un bout à l'autre", je décide de répondre. "On pourrait passer du temps avec le Calamar géant qui hante les eaux devant toi, mais je me dis que mon père doit avoir envie qu'on arrive..."

"Oh, on aurait dû le prévenir !"

"Crois-moi, depuis qu'on est entrés dans le parc, il sait exactement où on est."

Elle doute mais lit dans mes yeux que je ne plaisante pas. "S'il ne le sait pas, c'est qu'il a refusé de le savoir", je rajoute alors que nous contournons le lac. "Les élèves de Première Année, quand ils arrivent le premier jour, la tradition est qu'ils traversent le lac en barque. C'est l'automne et la nuit tombe. Le château est éclairé. C'est très impressionnant."

"Même quand on y a grandi ?", elle s'étonne.

"Oui, parce qu'on a vu les barques traverser tant de fois, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente... on s'est projeté sur le jour où enfin on y serait... savoir n'enlève pas grand-chose au... rite", je tente d'expliquer. "Et puis, on sait qu'en arrivant, on sera réparti... et il y a tellement de choses dans cette répartition. Tu verras : ici, quand on te présente quelqu'un, on te dit dans quelle maison il a fait ses études. La symbolique est très forte."

"Tu as été dans laquelle ?"

"Gryffondor", je dis avec une fierté que rien n'entamera jamais. " Comme mon père, comme mes deux frères aînés. Comme je l'espérais - autant le dire, mais je n'osais pas le croire."

"Tu avais peur d'aller ailleurs ?", elle vérifie.

"C'est la maison des courageux et des actifs... de ceux qui agissent avant de penser, disent les autres maisons", je rajoute parce que je pense sincèrement que tout le monde a un peu raison. "Ça n'allait pas de soi que je ne sois pas envoyé ailleurs... à Poufsouffle par exemple - parce que j'ai toujours été calme et doué pour l'étude aussi... Et j'aurais encore eu l'impression d'être différent de mes frères", je lui confie.

"Si différent que cela ?"

"J'avais cette impression... Je suis le moins physique de nous quatre... le plus calme... Je crois que j'avais un complexe d'infériorité, une crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur et puis... d'être trop présomptueux aussi... Bref, j'étais content de me retrouver dans cette maison-là", je coupe court. Je n'ai pas envie non plus de raconter des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier, comme la morsure de Tim.

"Et Iris ?", elle veut savoir.

"Serpentard. La maison des ambitieux et des coupeurs de cheveux en quatre... ce qui lui fallait", je raconte avec un sourire.

"Elle ne voulait pas... faire comme toi, tes frères ?"

"N'est-ce pas la plus pure des ambitions que de vouloir être soi-même ?", je riposte. "Et puis, la politique l'a toujours beaucoup plus intéressée que moi. La diplomatie, convaincre, comprendre les enjeux de pouvoir.."

Ça Defné le sait déjà alors elle ne commente pas. On arrive sur le grand parvis et des élèves vont et viennent. Tous nous observent, et ceux qui ne me connaissent pas sont très vite renseignés par leurs camarades. Comme mes neveux ne sont pas là, personne ne se jette dans mes bras. Même les septième années n'ont pas été mes condisciples et je me sens assez vieux brutalement. Meninha essaie bien de trouver des partenaires de jeux, mais ils sont tous beaucoup trop respectueux de mon statut, je le vois bien. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

Quand on passe les grandes portes, Defné, le nez en l'air, moi, la main sur le collier de ma chienne, une femme se dirige vers nous. Nive, sans doute, la femme de Grosvenor.

"Vous êtes Kane Lupin, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Nive Grosvenor, l'intendante de l'école depuis le départ de Monsieur Rusard."

"Je ne pense pas que l'école ait perdu au change", je souris en lui serrant la main. "Mon amie, Defné Karaman."

"Bienvenue au nom de Poudlard et de son équipe", commente Nive. "Votre père n'est pas très loin d'ici, en train d'arbitrer une dispute qui a dégénéré en duel... mais heureusement des préfets sont intervenus avant que quiconque soit blessé", elle raconte en nous guidant vers la salle des trophées.

Je lui promets au bout d'un demi-couloir que je n'ai pas oublié la disposition des lieux, que je l'imagine occupée et que je suis sûr que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous parler. Elle nous laisse assez facilement. Je rattache Meninha qui gémit quand nous pénétrons dans la Salle des Trophées. La décoration impressionne suffisamment Defné pour que je ne me précipite pas sur mon père - autant qu'il finisse ce qu'il est en train de faire. J'explique vaguement l'esprit des lieux tout en observant la scène au bout de la pièce.

Il y a trois jeunes gens - un garçon et deux filles. Tous Gryffondors. La plus petite des deux est en larmes et elle est aussi la seule à oser regarder mon père en face de loin en loin. Les deux autres ont les yeux vissés au sol et les mains crispées de colère. Mon père semble bien leur passer un long savon à voix assez basse et calme comme il sait si bien faire. Longdubat opine de loin en loin en soutien ; il est le premier à nous repérer. Je lui fais signe que nous pouvons attendre. De toute façon, à l'odeur, mon père doit savoir que je suis là. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, les trois sortent en file indienne - pas deux contre un - l'air défaits.

"Je crois qu'on peut y aller", j'indique à Defné qui a suivi le groupe du regard.

"...il faudra rester vigilant, Neville", commente Papa quand nous sommes à portée d'oreilles. "Ces histoires d'amour... il ne faut pas les prendre à la légère... Oh, vous êtes là", il fait mine de nous découvrir. Peut-être pour ne pas faire flipper Defné.

"Tu fais le croque-mitaine, Papa", je souris en l'embrassant. "Papa, je te présente Defné."

"Professeur", articule mon grand amour aux yeux verts. Ils sont juste légèrement plus écarquillés que d'habitude.

"Remus, Defné. Je ne suis pas une seconde votre professeur", il remarque en lui serrant la main. "Bienvenue à Poudlard. Qu'avez-vous pensé du Parc ?"

"Magnifique et... magnifique. Exotique aussi", elle répond. "Vous en avez de la chance de vivre dans un tel endroit, Remus."

"C'est un privilège", admet Papa avec une sorte de fierté étonnée qui lui va bien. "Un privilège rare."

"Je dois aussi te présenter le Professeur Longdubat, Defné", je continue.

"Neville", me coupe l'intéressé en prenant la main de Defné. "Appellez-moi, Neville, s'il vous plaît, Defné."

"Neville est le directeur de la maison Gryffondor", je complète. "Il est de la même année que Harry et il a été mon directeur", je précise.

"Et ça a été une autre sorte de privilège, Kane, d'accompagner quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste, travailleur et bon camarade que toi", énonce Neville dans une espèce de compliment qui me prend totalement par surprise et me fait rougir. "Kane n'était pas le genre qui trouvait malin de se lancer dans un duel, en plein après-midi dans la Salle des Trophées", il rajoute pour Defné. "Ridiculement Gryffondor sans doute, mais surtout ridicule."

"Vous savez pourquoi ?", je questionne avec cette vieille curiosité poudlardienne dont on ne peut pas se défaire, je crois.

"Un jeune homme est attiré par une jeune fille de l'année en dessous de lui", commence Papa sur le ton du conte. "Il prend son courage à deux mains et décide ce week-end de lui dire. Il la suit donc, espérant trouver un endroit discret pour le déclarer sa flamme. Il découvre ainsi qu'elle a rendez-vous avec une autre jeune fille - de sixième année, elle. Un rendez-vous romantique", il précise. "Notre jeune Warren le prend mal et provoque donc en duel quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus expérimenté, qui heureusement a tenté d'avoir le dessus avec mesure... Tiberia est le genre de fille que j'imagine peut-être décider de passer les tests de l'Académie l'année prochaine ; Warren a eu de la chance même s'il ne le mesure pas."

"Je persiste à penser que je devrais écrire à leurs parents, Professeur", soupire Neville.

"Pour parler du duel et de la nature des relations ? Il me semble que nos sanctions ne comprennent pas un courrier aux parents."

"Est-ce que nous pouvons nous taire, Professeur ?", proteste respectueusement Neville.

"La relation entre ces deux jeunes filles ne me paraît pas de notre ressort tant que ni l'une ni l'autre n'abuse de l'autre. A chaque fois que nous pensons qu'une relation personnelle, amicale ou amoureuse, devient abusive dans une sens ou un autre, nous nous devons d'intervenir mais..."

"Je vais surveiller comment cela évolue", comprend Neville essayant d'interrompre le discours de fond que mon père est capable de développer sur à peu près n'importe quel sujet. "J'ai le sentiment qu'aucun des trois ne ressort d'ici... avec d'abord l'amour en tête..."

"Tant que ce n'est pas la vengeance", commente Papa. "Veux-tu te joindre à nous pour un thé, Neville ?"

"Merci, Professeur. J'avais prévu de finir de préparer mes examens à venir et j'ai des semis à surveiller dans les serres. Vous restez quelques jours ?", il nous questionne.

"Au moins demain", je réponds en vérifiant que Defné ne grimace pas.

"Alors nous aurons peut-être le temps de nous revoir. Bon séjour à vous deux", il termine en nous laissant. Les Gryffondors peuvent fuir aussi, il ne faut jamais l'oublier.

"Neville n'est pas très à l'aise avec la situation", je commente donc.

"Il y a donc pire prude que moi dans ce noble château", s'amuse Papa. "Je ne pense pas qu'il ait une objection de fond. Il craint les reproches des parents - nous sommes bien placés pour apprendre à les anticiper. Sur le fond, je ne pense pas souhaitable d'enfermer quiconque dans ses premiers émois amoureux..."

"J'avais compris", je n'arrive pas à me retenir de soupirer.

"Peut-être, mais je trouve souhaitable que Defné comprenne ma position sur le fond."

"Je la trouve très... respectueuse de ces jeunes gens. C'est un compliment", elle précise.

"J'essaie effectivement de respecter ces jeunes personnes", accepte Papa en commençant à nous guider vers un premier passage secret. Il n'a visiblement pas envie de se retrouver à arbitrer autre chose. Tout du long - nous prenons trois passages en tout - il commente avec précision l'époque et les circonstances de la de construction. J'avais oublié des détails si je les ai jamais connus. Linky me saute dessus dès que nous avons refermé la porte et serre avec beaucoup de solennité la main de Defné.

"La jeune maîtresse Iris dit que vous êtes ce qu'il faut pour Kane", elle lui apprend ce qui amène la rougeur aux joues de Defné.

"Linky !", je proteste.

"J'espère être à la hauteur", est la jolie réponse de Defné. C'est mon tour de rougir.

"Linky a préparé un bon thé avec un bon gâteau", enchaîne l'elfe a priori satisfaite de la réponse qu'elle a obtenue. "Comme il y a le dîner ce soir, ce n'est pas un grand thé", elle précise sans doute craint-elle que Defné la juge chiche. Elle a aussi prévu une couverture et de l'eau pour Meninha qui est heureusement fatiguée de notre balade dans le parc.

"C'est parfait, Linky", promet mon père avec patience et philosophie.

"Elle vieillit bien", je commente quand l'elfe s'est retirée. "Elle est en forme."

"De fait, notre service est assez léger et je crois qu'elle s'ennuierait sinon... Elle n'a pas eu d'enfants - quelque part tous les quatre vous êtes un peu ses enfants. Tu dis ça parce que tu a rencontré Grosvenor et Nive", il imagine.

"Je sais bien que même Poudlard... que le temps passe, partout", je promets un peu inquiet maintenant qu'il me dise qu'il pense prendre sa retraite et aller sur la côte galloise, marcher de longs kilomètres tous les matins et écrire sur le sens de la vie. Poudlard sans mon père est au-delà de mon imagination. Je suis visiblement transparent.

"Comme Linky, je ne me sens pas si fatigué, Kane", il sourit. "Sauf si vous avez un conseil médical, bien sûr."

"Tu as l'air en forme, Papa", je lui promets en souriant moi aussi.

"Je fais de mon mieux", il admet. "Je suis bien soigné et j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour que d'autres le soient..." Je pique un nouveau fard. "Bon, si je dis que j'applaudis ce que certains et certaines font en matière d'humanitaire... je ne mets pas davantage à l'aise, si ?"

"C'est intimidant, mais c'est néanmoins plaisant à entendre", lui promet Defné. Elle hésite quelques secondes et puis se lance avec cet anglais musical mais très précis qui la caractérise : "Quand j'ai rencontré Kane à Lo Paradiso, je me suis rapidement dit que je n'avais pas souvent rencontré quelqu'un comme lui ; qu'il avait en lui une humanité... un mélange de hauts principes et d'esprit pratique...", elle cherche mais ne trouve pas comment qualifier et conclut un peu abruptement : "rares. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Harry, j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore, votre femme, Iris et, hier, Cyrus... et à chaque rencontre, j'ai mesuré les influences multiples, exigeantes mais bienveillantes, auxquelles il avait été soumis sans doute depuis sa naissance... et puis ce château maintenant... Je retrouve Kane partout..."

"Il ne restait que moi", sourit Papa.

"En effet. Je m'attends à être surprise ; j'ai été surprise par tout le reste de la famille", confirme Defné plus souriante et détendue que je le craignais.

"Pourtant j'imagine que vous avez plein d'idées sur qui je suis", soupire presque Papa.

"Je ne crois pas tout ce que je lis et je ne crois pas que les livres d'histoire ou les essais politiques disent qui est un homme. Les actes parlent - tout ce que vous avez entrepris dit des choses sur vous. Vous avez gagné de sacrées batailles, personnelles et collectives..."

"Jamais seul", souligne Papa calé dans son fauteuil.

"Vous avez généré de sacrées loyautés", commente Defné. "Et quand je vois agir Kane, et ses frères et soeurs, je vois plus ou moins comment. Je ne dis pas que je saurais faire de même ; d'ailleurs, ils ont tous des manières de faire un peu différentes. Mais ils ont en commun une empathie, une écoute et un engagement... Ils disent tous que ça vient de vous, Remus."

"Voilà un portrait bien intimidant", rit nerveusement Papa. "Reste que si je suis une seconde responsable de cela... j'en serais assez fier."

"Tu peux", je décide de commenter.

"Et vous, Defné, qui vous a appris l'empathie ? On ne fait pas ce que vous avez fait sans empathie...", se lance Papa à son tour.

La question la saisit, je le vois bien et je dois me retenir de ne pas intervenir.

"J'aimerais dire que ce sont mes parents - ces héros ou ces traîtres, selon. Mais j'étais trop petite et j'ai trop souffert de leur disparition pour que ça soit vrai. Ça aurait pu me rendre amère et désabusée comme l'est mon frère", elle articule assez bas. "J'ai été tentée par le cynisme, Remus. Très tôt et très profondément... Je le suis encore. Mais il y a eu ce cousin de mon père et sa femme, qui se sont occupés de moi quand leur intérêt était ailleurs. Il y a eu quelques professeurs de mon école quand j'étais adolescente qui ont imaginé que... être la fille de héros aussi ambigus que mes parents pouvait me poser problème et m'ont encouragé à chercher ma propre voie. Il y a eu des dizaines de lieux de guerre, de camps de réfugiés... dans lesquels j'ai réalisé que le cynisme... C'est un peu comme le pessimisme... il ne fait rien avancer. J'ai appris à me contenter de petites tâches, de petites utilités, de minuscules victoires, dérisoires mais essentielles... Et je continuais mon petit chemin fou, à la frontière du cynisme... et j'ai rencontré Kane..."

Elle a les yeux embués et sa main cherche la mienne. Je voudrais trouver des mots au moins équivalents à ce qu'elle vient de livrer, mais ils m'échappent.

"Defné, est-ce que vous savez le sens du prénom Kane ?", questionne lentement, avec une hésitation presque palpable, Papa. Elle secoue la tête alors que moi, je dois me retenir de soupirer. "Petite victoire", il explique, avec un sourire qui semble demander notre indulgence. "C'est moi qui l'ai choisi. J'ai un très grand respect pour les petites victoires."

oooo

Bon, il ne me semble pas que je spolie trop l'histoire d'Iris avec l'article (vous avez toujours un peu d'avance sur elle mais pas tant que cela). Et puis j'avais envie de vous montrer Kane et Defné à Poudlard...


	39. La banalité des étoiles

**39 | La banalité des étoiles**

Mãe nous attend dans le salon quand nous revenons d'une visite touristique du château qui a profité du moment où la plupart des élèves sont retournés dans leurs maisons respectives avant le dîner. Un moment stratégique pour quiconque a déjà cherché à contourner le règlement. Papa a beaucoup ri quand je l'ai accusé de chercher à faire d'une pierre deux coups. Globalement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu autant Papa rire que pendant cette visite...

Mãe, elle, me serre dans ses bras avec une émotion notable et hésite un tout petit instant avant de faire de même pour Defné. "Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir ici, tous les deux", elle nous livre avec cette spontanéité qui reste la sienne quand elle ne joue pas de rôle officiel - et insidieusement, je réalise combien avec Eolynn, finalement, leurs positions respectives sont restées dans un registre formel. Il faut que j'arrête de comparer tout le temps, je m'engueule, alors que Defné a juste l'air radieuse de cet accueil.

"Je suis heureuse, moi aussi, de rencontrer Remus et de voir où Kane a grandi", promet mon amoureuse en retour. A peine intimidée. "Mon école me paraît minuscule en comparaison même si elle avait son lot de fantômes et de curiosités."

"Poudlard est une institution très ancienne. Sa taille raconte le nombre de générations de sorciers qui se sont succédés, leurs obsessions et leurs envies", commente sobrement Papa.

"Mais l'école a toujours été mixte ?", questionne Defné avec curiosité.

"Elle a été fondée par deux sorciers et deux sorcières", rappelle Papa. "Et depuis le début la question des nés moldus et des sangs mêlés est posée, avec des réponses variables selon les époques, mais elle n'a pas discriminé les genres."

"On ne peut pas avoir tous les défauts", estime Mãe en haussant les épaules.

Au même moment, Aeccio et Candido entrent dans l'appartement de mes parents en terrain conquis, suivi par Cyrus, qui a l'air détendu et fatigué, et Siorus qui est plus réservé. Comme toujours, Candido se jette au cou de ma mère : "Avozinha !"

Harry a râlé, pour la forme, quand une appellation portugaise a une fois de plus gagné dans la famille avec les premiers mots de Candido : "Tout ça parce que tu as pensé à te reproduire avant moi, Cyrus ! Maintenant mes pauvres enfants seront obligés de faire comme les tiens !" C'était pourtant logique que notre 'Mãe' devienne 'Avozinha' pour la génération suivante, la principale intéressée en était convaincue.

Aeccio est à peine moins expansif derrière son frère, et Siorus, malgré son adolescence affirmée, embrasse ma mère. Ils se tournent ensuite tous les trois vers moi et restent étonnamment distants.

"Kane" me saluent-ils tous les trois, sans qu'aucun ne m'embrasse ou ne rajoute un "tonton" ou un "tio" portugais. Une première.

"Tu nous présentes, Kane ?", craque quand même Candido, et je vois Aeccio lui mettre une tape dans le dos. "Papa a dit de ne pas lui sauter dessus, il n'a pas dit qu'on ne devait pas demander !", proteste le plus jeune.

Je me tourne vers mon frère aîné qui me fait un signe mi-désolé mi-impuissant.

"D'abord, bonjour les garçons. Moi, je veux vous embrasser", je décide de rendre tout ça plus simple. Ils semblent, de fait, rassurés de ma réaction et se laissent plus que faire. "Vous avez passé une bonne journée à la mer ?"

Ils m'assurent que oui, et Aeccio manque de se laisser distraire à raconter l'exploration d'une grotte semi-inondée. C'est Candido qui proteste : "Tu ne nous présentes pas, Kane ?"

"Pardon", je m'incline devant leur curiosité. "Defné, je te présente deux de mes neveux, fils de Cyrus : Aeccio et Candido. Il y en a d'autres, mais tu les verras une autre fois", je précise, et ça fait rire Cyrus. "Siorus est le fils de Severus Rogue, dont tu as entendu parler, et de Susan Smiley-Rogue que nous devons voir lundi. C'est aussi le filleul de Cyrus. Les garçons, je vous présente mon amie, Defné Karaman."

"Ton amie ? Papa a dit que c'était ta nouvelle amoureuse !", vérifie Candido, pointilleux. Ça fait évidemment rire tout le monde. Même Siorus qui en était à oser lui tendre la main.

"C'est exact", je concède. "Defné est mon amoureuse."

"Un peu notre tante, alors ?", formule Candido avec son profil de Black réchauffé des yeux noisette de Ginny. Moi qui me suis si souvent caché derrière Iris, je parierai qu'il est le porte-parole des deux autres.

"Tu peux l'embrasser, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit contre", je décide en regardant Defné qui ne me semble pas trop effarouchée de leur curiosité. Candido s'empresse de s'exécuter ; Aeccio est plus retenu - je tiens à le souligner ; et Siorus lui serre la main.

"Tu ressembles un peu à Shermin", juge Candido avant de continuer ses vérifications - ce garçon est un méthodique : "Tu es la médecin qui sauve les gens qui fuient la guerre ?"

"Je... j'essaie", répond Defné étonnamment intimidée par cette question-là.

"Oncle Kane, avant, il travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste mais il a préféré aller s'occuper des loups-garous", rajoute Candido.

Papa manque d'intervenir, mais Cyrus lui fait un drôle de signe et il se tait. Mãe les voit comme moi et n'est pas loin de décider de le faire à leur place. Je sais bien que Defné ne peut pas mesurer combien ils essaient de ne pas lui faire peur. Mais moi oui.

"J'ai préféré aller là où peu de médecins vont ; là où les gens où besoin de soins, pas seulement parce qu'ils sont garous", je décide de répondre. "Pour l'instant, ça me va parce que je me sens très utile là-bas. Mais imagine qu'on n'ait pas Sainte-mangouste, il faudrait se retrousser les manches et faire quelque chose. Et dans un endroit comme Sainte-Mangouste, on trouve de nouveaux traitements et on fait des recherches..."

"Mais tu fais des recherches en Italie, non ? Oncle Kane ?", questionne Aeccio, les sourcils froncés. "Papa a dit que tu avais eu les sous pour le faire."

"Et l'aide de Shermin aussi", rajoute Candido.

"C'est extrêmement rare qu'on fasse de la recherche dans un lieu comme Lo Paradiso", se risque Defné, rosissante. "Comme l'a dit Kane, c'est un endroit qui a besoin de beaucoup de choses - mais aussi de soins qui sont tellement... spécifiques qu'ils n'ont pas été cherchés ailleurs..."

"Pour les garous", complète gravement Siorus.

"Notamment", je reconnais.

"C'est important ", juge encore le fils de Severus et Susan avec une flamme dans les yeux qui ne ment pas.

"Oui, c'est une grande responsabilité. J'espère que je ne décevrai personne", je réponds.

Mãe se tourne imperceptiblement vers Papa qui a un moment de gêne et puis le surmonte.

"Kane, celui qui essaie de tout son coeur ne peut pas décevoir ; ceux qui sont déçus n'ont rien compris. Ton projet n'est pas seulement important ; il est bien pensé. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il réussira mais il ouvre de nouvelles perspectives, et c'est l'important."

Personne ne trouve rien à dire derrière ça jusqu'au moment où Papa rit et clame "Tarte au citron !' Le rire est contagieux et, moi, je me retrouve à devoir expliquer que mon grand-père, l'honorable Albus Dumbledore, a tendance à briser les réactions trop solennelles à ses propos en proposant des sucreries.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore est... excusez-moi, c'est indiscret", se reprend Defné.

"Le Professeur Dumbledore n'a pas eu d'enfants et n'en a pas adopté non plus mais il a adopté des petits-enfants", lui répond quand même Papa. "Est-ce que je le considère comme mon père spirituel ? Je le considère comme une des personnes qui ont changé ma vie et m'ont appris que je ne devais pas renoncer à mes rêves. Mes parents se sont battus pour que j'aille à Poudlard ; mais c'est Albus qui a rendu ça possible. Il a essayé de m'amener le plus loin possible durant ma scolarité. La guerre a failli mettre leurs efforts par terre. La mort de mes amis - les parents de Harry, la méfiance de l'ensemble de la communauté britannique envers les garous m'ont donné envie de fuir ; et j'ai fui pendant cinq ans. Le hasard ou le destin m'ont amené à arrêter de fuir parce que Harry avait besoin d'aide", il formule et, au-delà de Defné, Aeccio, Candido et Siorus écoutent avec une attention qui ne ment pas une version nouvelle d'une saga qui est aussi la leur. "Et, quand je suis revenu, prêt à me battre pour Harry, Albus était là et il m'a donné les moyens de le faire. Il ne l'a pas fait que pour moi - je ne me prétends pas choisi par lui pour lui succéder. Disons plutôt qu'il m'a confié une partie de son héritage. Je fais de mon mieux pour en être digne."

"Je ne suis pas sûre que la 'tarte au citron' suffise après une sortie comme celle-là", soupire ma mère, et tout le monde sourit. "On pourrait passer à l'apéritif le temps que Shermin, Harry et Brunissande arrivent", elle propose.

" Et Caël et Aelys", rappelle Candido avec une franche satisfaction. Je l'envie sincèrement d'avoir des cousins proches en âge ; ça c'est un truc que je n'ai jamais eu. Pour la première fois, je réalise que si j'avais des enfants, ils auraient avec leurs cousins une différence d'âge équivalente à celle que j'avais avec mes grands frères, sans la proximité. Et je suis un peu triste pour ces enfants qui n'existent pas.

"Et Sam et Iris ?", questionne Cyrus me tirant de mon étrange réflexion.

"Quand je suis partie de chez les Paulsen, Iris était bien partie pour en avoir jusqu'à tard ce soir", la plaint Mãe en connaissance de cause, je suppose. "Samuel doit arriver avec les autres ; ils ont rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard."

"Ça a l'air d'un truc de dingue son affaire", je me risque en repensant au journal de ce matin. Linky est apparu avec des plateaux et des verres, Papa sert un vin cuit aux adultes et une boisson fruitée aux plus jeunes.

"Tu ne vas peut-être pas me croire, Kane, mais je ne sais pas tout du dossier. En fait, je fais de mon mieux pour en savoir le moins possible ; mes anciens collègues ont tendance à me considérer comme faisant toujours partie de la Division, voire pouvant remplacer le Ministre si besoin. J'essaie de mettre de la distance même si c'est difficile", nous confie Mãe.

"Mais les attaques contre Iris - qui disent qu'elle défend une Harpie ?", j'insiste.

Mãe hausse les épaules.

"Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de se demander d'où elles viennent. Est-ce que derrière on trouve les réactionnaires habituels ? Dawn et Carley, comme moi, pensent que non. La journaliste qui écrit n'est pas de cette mouvance et, si elle peut être utilisée, je crois qu'il aura fallu être subtil pour l'amener à écrire contre Iris..."

"Pourquoi ?", questionne Aeccio assis en tailleur sur le tapis.

"C'est une amie de Samuel", répond Mãe. "Je ne dis pas que les amis ne plantent jamais de couteaux dans le dos mais, en l'espèce, je ne crois pas que ça soit ça qui se passe."

"Tu t'es intéressée plus que tu ne voulais au dossier", je persifle gentiment.

"Non, j'ai parlé avec des gens dont c'est la responsabilité de s'y intéresser", corrige patiemment Mãe. "Ils pensent comme moi que ça ne ressemble pas à une diatribe automatique contre les créatures et sangs-mêlés." Elle hésite puis se tait.

"Ils se demandent qui a intérêt à cette campagne", réfléchit Cyrus tout haut. Mãe acquiesce. "Le vrai coupable ?"

"Ou des gens proches de lui. Ou des gens qui pourraient avoir peur d'être accusés... ce qui est bien c'est que les trois catégories se recoupent pas mal."

"Des membres ou des proches des Bizarr' Sisters", je comprends à mon tour.

"Qui ça ?", questionne Aeccio. Candido a lâché l'affaire et récupéré un magazine de Quidditch, je ne sais où.

"Un groupe de musique de vieux", commente Siorus.

"Merci, Siorus", ponctue Mãe avec un grand sourire.

"Elle a tous les disques", je glisse au jeune homme qui prend un air penaud bien trouvé. "Ils auraient envie que la Harpie..."

"Kane, de ce que je sais, elle n'a pas plus d'un quart de sang Harpie", note Mãe. "Mais pas de statut de sorcier non plus... une espèce de vide juridique..."

Le "à la différence des garous" ne m'échappe pas.

"Et une coupable commode ?", j'insiste.

"Dans leur esprit du moins. Le droit a évolué ; la jurisprudence du Magenmagot a évolué ; j'espère qu'ils se trompent en pensant que la dose de sang harpie aurait dû suffir. Mais de ce que j'ai compris, l'équipe d'Iris a un autre coupable..."

"Solide ?", s'enquiert Papa.

"Quand je suis partie, Dawn allait à la Division s'en assurer. Mais le fait que Tanya veuille des assurances de sa hiérarchie ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas solide."

"Juste que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde", ponctue Cyrus d'un air entendu.

Les autres arrivent alors qu'on commence à caler sur le deuxième plateau d'amuse-gueule. C'est Candido qui repère le premier l'entrée de ses cousins.

"Caël ! Aelys !"

Harry et Brunissande sont juste derrière. Sam ferme la marche derrière Shermin. Fidèle à son obsession pour l'apprentissage des langues étrangères, Harry a apporté une cargaison de livres et d'albums en français pour ses neveux - sans oublier Siorus. Shermin a amené assez de loukoums et de sucreries pour faire sourciller des médicomages - mais nous sommes polis, Defné et moi.

"Bah moi, je ne vous ai rien amené, même pas votre tante", plaisante Samuel.

"T'as d'autres neveux, hein, Sam ?", questionne Candido - qui d'autre ?

"Ma soeur a deux enfants : Colm a l'âge d'Esperanza et Coralyn celui d'Aelys."

"Pourquoi on ne les connaît pas ?" interroge cette dernière.

"C'est une bonne question, Aelys. Il faudrait qu'on organise quelque chose", admet Sam.

"Sinon on se rencontrera à Poudlard et on se rendra compte qu'on a des oncles et tantes en commun", remarque Caël en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air affligé du manque de prévoyance des adultes.

"Ce serait en effet regrettable. On va faire un week-end pour les cousins par alliance", s'aventure Sam.

"Avec nous aussi ?", veulent immédiatement savoir Aeccio et Candido.

"On verra si ce n'est pas mieux de commencer par ceux qui ont le même âge ou presque ?", propose raisonnablement le mari de ma jumelle. Peut-être regrette-t-il déjà.

"T'as le feu vert d'Iris pour un truc pareil ?", je questionne quand la jeune classe s'est désintéressée de nous au profit d'un jeu de société commun. "Autant de nains de jardin chez vous, Sam ? T'as réfléchi ?"

"On a de la place", est sa réponse sidérante. "Et ils ont raison, c'est ridicule qu'ils ne soient jamais rencontrés... C'est aussi parce qu'on n'a pas fait la fête de mariage que tout le monde attendait", il reconnaît à haute voix. "Et Iris dit tout le temps qu'on ne voit pas assez ma famille", il rajoute. Il y a quand même une drôle d'étincelle dans ses yeux. Je n'arrive pas totalement à la caractériser mais elle me questionne. Mais on passe à table et je n'ai pas le temps de creuser.

ooo En haut de la tour d'astronomie

Après le dîner, Linky nous mène solennellement à une belle et grande chambre, qui domine les cours intérieures de Poudlard.

"Et c'est éphémère ?", veut savoir Defné.

"C'est modulable, c'est transformable, c'est Poudlard et ses elfes de maison ultra-inventifs", je commente paresseusement, affalé en travers du lit, étonnamment content d'être là. Pourquoi ai-je tant douté ?

"On ne voit pas les étoiles", regrette Defné, collée à la fenêtre.

"On est trop bas et du mauvais côté. Mais c'est censé être celui préféré par les invités de marque."

"Je m'étais dit qu'on verrait des étoiles... Si loin des villes moldues, on avait une chance... C'est ce qui me manque le plus, à part toi, de Lo Paradiso : les étoiles."

"Tu veux des étoiles ? Allons voir des étoiles", je décide en sautant sur mes pieds.

"On sort ?"

"Mieux que ça", je lui promets en lui prenant la main.

Quatre passages plus tard, on débouche en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'est déjà pas mal, je sais. Le "oh" de Defné le dit clairement. Reste que trop d'élèves ont la même idée et qu'il y a mieux pas très loin. J'enjambe le parapet nord.

"Tu vas où ?"

"Un peu plus loin, sur un toit... Viens, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne tomberas pas", je rajoute.

"Un coin secret ?"

"Faut pas exagérer, mais un coin moins fréquenté que celui-ci si l'équipe de cette école fait son boulot ; et elle fait son boulot."

Defné me suit sur la corniche avec cette aisance que je lui ai déjà vue en montagne. Elle n'a pas le vertige et une bonne condition physique. Ce n'est pas très long de toute façon, plus impressionnant que difficile. Ça me paraît étonnamment familier, pourtant ça fait des années que je n'ai pas été sur ce toit. Les voix de Harry et Iris me proviennent avant que je me sois rétabli sur le fameux toit plus plat que les autres et visible d'aucune fenêtre ou terrasse. Comme faire demi-tour maintenant est plus crétin qu'autre chose, je me laisse tomber à côté d'eux, les faisant se dresser avec alarme.

"Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?", je questionne une fois que je me suis assuré que Defné m'a bien suivi. Mon frère et ma soeur sont avec leurs conjoints respectifs. On n'est pas très originaux, finalement.

"Sam n'était jamais venu", explique ma jumelle, assise entre les bras dudit Sam. "Même si j'ai besoin de dormir, Dottore, je sais, j'avais aussi besoin d'un bol d'air", elle prend quand même la peine de se justifier. C'est le pouvoir du Dottore d'amener les autres à expliquer leurs choix même sans avoir à demander ; pas deux secondes un pouvoir qu'aurait Kane en civil, je le sais.

"Brunissande adore cet endroit", raconte à son tour Harry, allongé sur le toit, la main dans celle de sa femme. "Bienvenue ici aussi, Defné", il rajoute.

"Désolée pour le manque d'intimité", ricane ma jumelle.

"Defné avait envie de voir des étoiles", je joue le jeu de l'explication des motifs.

"Si Papa nous voyait tous là", est le commentaire amusé de Cyrus - et je réalise que je ne l'avais pas distingué avant - tout près du bord, évidemment.

"Je doute qu'il l'ignore, sauf s'il ne veut pas le savoir", rétorque Harry, serein.

"Il va te faire chanter avec tes mômes, demain, si ça se trouve, Cyrus", rajoute Iris.

"Ça serait de bonne guerre", estime Cyrus avec philosophie alors que je guide Defné pour qu'elle s'assoie avec moi entre le couple de ma jumelle et celui de mon grand frère.

"Vous êtes déjà venus ici tous les quatre en même temps ?", questionne Brunissande avec curiosité.

"Tu vois Harry nous amener là quand on avait cinq ans, Brune ?", répond Iris.

"Brune pense que les Lupin ont bien emmené leurs enfants dans des réserves de dragons et au fin fond de l'Amazonie", commente Harry, sans doute plus pour Defné que pour les autres. "On ne prête qu'aux riches, j'imagine. Mais non, on a été responsables et on y est allés tous seuls. T'as été responsable, hein, Cyrus ?", il fait mine de vérifier.

"Sur ça, oui, autant que toi", je décide de répondre pour Cyrus - ça le surprend que je le défende, mais je lui dois bien ça. "Vous ne faisiez pas tant vos malins tant que vous étiez à Poudlard, hein ?", je rajoute, moqueur à mon tour. "Vous étiez toujours très enclins à répéter qu'il fallait respecter les règles de Papa."

"Bah, vous y êtes bien montés sur ce toit, finalement. Et sans doute que tant que l'idée ne vous était pas venue seuls, vous étiez trop jeunes", estime Cyrus.

"Vous y êtes allés à quel âge ? La première fois ?", veut savoir Samuel.

"Qui ça ?", on questionne en coeur.

"Eh bien, chacun de vous. Allez, on veut savoir !", renchérit Brunissande.

"J'ai entraîné Harry dessus, on avait dix et neuf ans", confesse Cyrus. Il y a un blanc derrière qui provoque le logique petit picotement dans mon plexus solaire - Cyrus devait connaître cet endroit à cause des souvenirs de Sirius ; il l'aurait sans doute dit clairement si Defné n'était pas là. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus de peine dans la situation. "Après, j'y suis allé surtout avec mes amis. Un peu avec Gin mais surtout avec Archibald. Une fois, Rusard a ramené à Papa ma médaille trouvée dans les gouttières et... ça a vraiment chauffé... J'avais treize ans", il précise.

"Mais l'histoire s'est sue, et j'ai dû emmener mes copains aussi", soupire Harry comiquement. "On n'est pas allés assez loin pour perdre quelqu'un ou un bijou..."

"Même pas un rendez-vous galant ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ? Ça s'y prête pourtant !", remarque Defné.

"Chère Defné, un jour, je te raconterai un jeune Harry qui ne voyait pas quand les filles le regardaient", plaisante Cyrus.

"Alors, d'abord, j'y ai emmené Cho", glisse Harry.

"Non ?! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit !"

"Bah, vu comme tu traitais Cho, j'allais te raconter, tiens !"

"Ah oui", semble admettre Cyrus pensif. J'en suis à me demander si ma jumelle va demander qui est Cho.

"A vous les mômes", enchaîne Harry qui ne veut sans doute pas que ça se passe comme ça. Iris ne se lance pas et moi non plus. "Relax, on ne dira rien, hein, Cyrus ?"

"Juste des dossiers pour quand vous aurez des gosses à votre tour", il répond, et ça fait rire Brunissande. Elle, elle doit attendre avec une certaine impatience de nous voir gérer des enfants, je dirais.

"Deux ou trois fois", admet Iris. "Jamais prise même si, une fois, c'est pas passé loin."

"Elle ne dira rien de plus devant Samuel", décide Cyrus.

"La vérité est qu'à l'époque, jamais je n'aurais accepté de monter sur ce toit, même avec elle. J'étais terriblement respectueux du règlement", la dédouane Sam. "J'entendais des tas de choses sur Iris et Kane, mais ça me paraissait absolument impossible qu'ils osent de telles aventures sous le nez de leur père ; je faisais partie de ceux qui n'y croyaient pas", il nous livre. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il se pose comme autre chose que cynique et réaliste, je réalise, c'est sans doute une belle évolution de sa confiance en nous.

"Et toi, Kane ?", veut savoir Defné.

"Je suis plutôt venu seul ici, plutôt que bien ou mal accompagné", je me décide à raconter. " "Pour regarder les étoiles quand j'avais besoin de solitude." C'est la vérité même si ça sonne un peu pathétique.

"Jamais avec Rosabel ?", elle continue d'enquêter, et le silence de mes frères, soeur, beau-frère et belle-soeur mesurant l'étendue de ce que Defné sait de moi est en pleine résonance avec le spasme de mon coeur.

"Si", j'admets devant eux tous. Devant les étoiles aussi. "Mais Rosy n'était pas tellement plus attirée par l'idée de se faire traîner dans le bureau de Papa que Samuel."

"Le bienfaiteur... tout ça...", ponctue Harry avec une compréhension mélancolique.

"Comme Aradia ?", j'ose demander, là, sous les étoiles.

" 'Comme' est réducteur", répond sobrement Harry. "Aradia ne te fait pas trop de misères, Kane ?", il questionne juste avant que je commence à m'excuser.

"Pas spécialement. Juste un peu l'impression parfois qu'elle cherche à me prendre en otage sauf que ses objectifs restent flous. A Lo Paradiso, elle soutient mon projet, mais à la Fondation, elle remet tout en cause... Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens sauf que plus je la vois, avec ses amis, avec son fils, plus je me dis qu'elle semble fonctionner comme ça, dans un tiraillement permanent..."

Je n'attends pas spécialement de réponse mais les étoiles ont dû en décider autrement.

"Tu devrais leur dire, Harry", estime Brunissande.

Dans la pénombre, il est difficile de lire l'expression de Harry, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il doit se forcer pour suivre les conseils de sa femme.

"Aradia m'a écrit. Elle pense que pour son anniversaire le mois prochain Romeo serait content de passer du temps chez moi", explique mon frère aîné dans un silence total.

"Comme par hasard", grince Cyrus, mais je crois que personne ne pense différemment sur le toit.

"Je suis content pour Romeo", répond Harry sur un ton qui, moi, me ferait me le tenir pour dit. Mais Cyrus et Harry ont des relations qui sont plus proches de celles que j'ai avec Iris qu'autre chose. Ils ne se taisent pas pour faire plaisir à l'autre, pour faire court.

"Est-ce que ça excuse tout ? Est-ce qu'une fois de plus tu n'es pas juste un peu trop gentil avec cette... femme ?", questionne Cyrus, et je suis presque certain que sans Brunissande, Sam et Defné, il aurait utilisé un autre mot.

"Cyrus", commence d'ailleurs à s'interposer Iris.

"Grâce à Brune", commence Harry d'une voix égale et calme, " j'ai fini par comprendre qu'Aradia se démenait depuis la mort de son père dans un sacré piège : continuer son oeuvre ou s'enfuir. Pas tellement d'autres solutions."

"On parle de la manière de le faire", s'exaspère Cyrus.

"On peut même se dire que notre histoire, notre brève histoire, a peut-être été une des dernières tentatives d'évasion d'Ada ; peut-être même que si je n'avais pas été le fils de Papa, de Remus Lupin, elle aurait réussie, cette tentative", continue Harry sans lui porter la moindre attention. "Elle aurait pu tenter de vivre avec un sorcier ayant des biens et un statut, comme Fia quelque part. Mais la vision de la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin n'était pas celle de Cosmo - du moins dans l'interprétation de Aradia. Et du coup, ce n'était plus une évasion mais une trahison pure et simple", il souligne, et Brunissande acquiesce comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre. "Ça ne nous a pas laissés de place pour être juste Harry, le sorcier et Aradia, la louve... C'est la faute de personne, ou du destin", il précise. "Mais, quand vous vous agacez de sa complexité, moi, je mesure combien elle n'a pas changé : elle donne des gages et plante des couteaux dans le dos ; elle défend Lo Paradiso, lui permet d'évoluer, mais cherche en même temps à tout contrôler... mais comme elle s'en agace elle-même. Je lui trouve en effet des excuses. Les mêmes excuses qu'il y a quinze ans. Ni plus ni moins. Elle est insupportablement humaine et fragile quelque part", il soupire. "Elle n'a pas trouvé la porte de sortie qu'elle cherche depuis ses quinze ans et, oui, je la plains. Et je suis content pour Roméo si, pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, elle lui offre des possibilités d'évasion..."

"Lucca est au courant ? Livia ?", je m'enquiers en repensant au jeune garçon pendu aux jupes de sa grand-mère et désolé de ne pas aller à Londres.

"Ça m'étonnerait", me confirme Harry. "Mais je ne vois pas Lucca refuser... parce qu'il fait passer Roméo avant des oppositions de principes", il rajoute.

"Je pense que oui", je confirme dans le silence de la nuit.

"Reste à voir combien elle nous le fera payer", maugrée Cyrus.

"Je crois plutôt qu'elle paie des dettes mais, si je me trompais, je serais là", annonce clairement Harry. Il a son ton déterminé qui a peu à envier à celui de Papa pour te faire comprendre que tu peux soit te le tenir pour dit, soit te préparer aux conséquences.

"Ouch", commente Iris. "Kane veut plus de bien-être à Lo Paradiso, pas la guerre."

"Je pense que je ne serais pas seul à refuser qu'elle prenne Lo Paradiso en otage si ça doit en venir là", estime tranquillement Harry.

"Tu ferais ça ?", s'effare Cyrus. Moi, je me dis que c'est finalement relativement en harmonie avec les réactions que j'ai pu observer chez les Cimballi ; un rappel de la proximité de vues entre Harry et ses amis vénitiens.

"Je ne souhaite pas une seconde qu'on en arrive là mais... je suis sans doute arrivé à la fin d'une certaine patience et d'un certain retrait. J'espère que Roméo va venir chez nous sans que ça crée de nouvelles tensions. J'espère que Shermin et Kane vont nous mettre au point un dispositif totalement adapté aux garous de Lo Paradiso. Ce n'est pas ma recherche mais si je peux m'assurer qu'on les laisse faire..."

"Tu le feras", termine Defné pour lui.

ooo

Si je publie le 39, c'est que le 40 a réussi à prendre une forme plus ou moins définitive même si j'hésite encore sur le titre. On reste encore un peu dans la famille avant de retourner à Lo Paradiso. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas content de repasser un peu de temps à Poudlard.


	40. Quelques pensées à haute voix

**Morsure 40 | Quelques pensées à haute voix**

Quand on se lève, Defné et moi, ma tribu est en train de se délocaliser pour honorer une de nos traditions familiales dès que le temps écossais le permet : un brunch pique-nique dans cette petite clairière à la limite de la Forêt interdite que Poudlard a cessé depuis bien longtemps de disputer à la famille Lupin. Je ne dis pas que personne d'autre que nous y va ; je dis que si on y est, ils se font une raison et vont ailleurs. Defné ayant l'air prête à découvrir l'intégralité des traditions familiales, nous nous joignons au groupe. Samuel essaie de prétendre qu'il va attendre Iris qui dort toujours mais il se rend à la pression de ses neveux par alliance et lui laisse un message. Je l'ai connu plus pugnace.

En chemin, Defné discute avec Mãe et Brunissande, et comme j'ose leur laisser du terrain, Cyrus en profite pour me glisser que Avinesh Maninder attend mon appel.

"Mais tu l'as appelé quand ?", je m'effare. N'est-ce pas juste hier qu'il m'a parlé de son ancien directeur de thèse comme d'une personne ressource ?

"Il se trouve que c'est lui qui m'a appelé. Un service à me demander et j'en ai profité", il répond avec un air content de lui qui lui donne des faux airs de Papa contre toutes les lois génétiques. "Je lui ai donné les grandes lignes, préparez-vous à ce qu'il vous attende avec des dossiers."

"Ok. J'en parlerai à Shermin tout à l'heure alors", je réponds un peu dépassé.

"Elle est rentrée à Londres ; je crois qu'elle a pensé que sa cousine n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui tienne la main", sourit mon grand-frère pas plus dupe que d'habitude. "Elle vous verra plus tard. Tu penses rentrer quand en Italie ? Tu veux qu'elle t'accompagne ?"

"Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. J'ai encore des gens à voir ici."

"Defné repart quand ?"

"On n'en a pas encore discuté", je reconnais

"Distrait, Dottore ?", il se moque gentiment.

Je suis sauvé par Candido et Caël qui veulent savoir comment vont être faites les équipes et dans quelle équipe je vais jouer. Avant même que nous ayons atteint la clairière, je suis dans leur équipe, dirigée par Harry. Cyrus, Sam, Aeccio et Aelys forment l'autre. Papa et Mãe ont trouvé ça équilibré et Brunissande a annoncé vouloir tenir compagnie à Defné. Je leur confie Meninha parce que je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir au vol de balais en groupe.

"D'ici à ce qu'elle nous prenne pour des moutons volants !"

Ça se révèle le cas et Brunissande finit par aller se promener avec ma chienne. Je suis donc dans les airs et presque concentré quand Siorus arrive. Quand je remarque sa présence, je me demande un instant comment arrêter de jouer, et l'équipe de Cyrus marque un but parce que je suis distrait de mon rôle de batteur. Comme Defné et Siorus se remettent à discuter juste après le but, je me dis que c'est peut-être pour le mieux : Defné ne peut pas légitimement lui apparaître comme la voix détournée de ses parents qu'elle ne connaît pas. Harry, qui essaie tant bien que mal d'organiser les assauts fougueux de Caël et Candido, me foudroie du regard, et je décide de me concentrer sur le jeu. Ça fait finalement la différence, et Caël profite d'une jolie action coordonnée qui mobilise l'équipe adverse pour attraper le Vif d'or qui met fin à la partie.

Son cousin Aeccio en est légitimement furieux parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que notre équipe avait dominé le jeu jusque-là, juste sauvé les meubles. Aelys comme Samuel commencent par compatir mais se fatiguent vite de ses jérémiades exagérées. Le second est aussi distrait sans doute parce qu'il réalise que ma soeur nous a rejoints et s'empresse de la serrer dans ses bras. Ils sont de plus en plus démonstratifs en public, je remarque, alors même que Defné ose à peine me prendre la main. Aeccio ne se calme pas pour autant et continue à répéter que jamais ils n'auraient dû perdre. Candido met sans doute sans le vouloir vraiment de l'huile sur le feu en lui opposant que s'il était resté à son poste d'attrapeur au lieu de se mettre en défense, il n'aurait pas perdu.

"Clairement, t'aurais eu aucune chance, Caël", estime Aeccio d'un ton supérieur et définitif.

Avec le manque total d'empathie qu'il peut afficher pour ses proches quand ceux-ci déconnent, Cyrus entreprend de le calmer pour plusieurs saisons : "Merlin, mon garçon, clairement, c'est le jour où les recruteurs de la fédération te rayent à tout jamais de toute sélection nationale !" Son fils adoptif se fige et le foudroie du regard. Papa et Mãe ont l'air désolés de ce développement mais, sagement sans doute, ne s'en mêlent pas. "Tu peux laisser sa victoire à ton cousin et cesser de nous casser les oreilles ?", précise Cyrus sans même l'once d'un sourire.

Aeccio n'hésite qu'une brève fraction de seconde, avec un "excusez-moi tous", il s'éloigne à grandes enjambées. Cyrus en reste le sandwich en l'air.

"Il a pris ça très à coeur", remarque Brunissande.

"Il veut être joueur professionnel plus tard", nous rappelle Candido tout en ne quittant pas son père des yeux.

"Merlin", soupire ce dernier en se tournant ouvertement vers Papa. "Je fais quoi là ?"

"Tu peux lui laisser cet espace ; tu peux aller en discuter avec lui... Il n'y a pas réellement de bonne ou de mauvaise solution", estime Papa.

"Je suis sûre qu'il se sent mal déjà", rajoute Mãe. "Il a quatorze ans, rappelle-toi."

"T'irais", estime Cyrus en regardant toujours Papa.

"C'est ton fils."

"Merlin", répète Cyrus très bas en se levant et en abandonnant son sandwich d'un même geste. Meninha s'en empare avant même que j'ai pu l'anticiper.

"Seulement si ça a du sens pour toi", essaie encore Papa.

"Comme si tu en doutais", lui rétorque Cyrus en s'éloignant à grands pas à son tour.

"Il va le... forcer à revenir ?", questionne Defné - et c'est moi qu'elle regarde.

"Pas obligatoirement", je finis par répondre en quémandant des yeux l'avis des autres.

"S'il arrive à le ramener", formule Harry en regardant son fils et son neveu, "ce serait souhaitable que personne ne revienne sur les résultats de ce match familial."

"Mais on a gagné !", proteste Caël

"On s'en fiche de gagner", glisse sa soeur.

"Tu dis ça parce que tu as perdu !"

J'ai l'impression que Mãe se détourne pour que Harry et les enfants ne voient pas combien ça l'amuse.

"Caël !", s'agace Brunissande qui s'était, jusque là, tenue en retrait du Quiddicth comme de la discussion. Je réalise brusquement combien cela m'étonne, Brunissande est plutôt à l'aise sur un balai et vient d'une famille de joueurs. Mon regard s'attardant sur elle, j'ai le sentiment étrange que son aura est différente de d'habitude - et je m'y intéresserais sans doute si Harry ne remontait pas ses lunettes pour commencer un truc qui ressemble bien à une leçon paternelle :

"Notre équipe a gagné - parce que tu as su exploiter le moment et que Oncle Kane s'est finalement mobilisé", il commence par concéder mais le ton ne trompe pas. Par sympathie pour mes neveux, je laisse glisser la pique sur ma performance. "Reste que si tu es honnête, Caël, tu peux comprendre que Aeccio, qui joue bien mieux que nous tous, soit déçu..."

"Mais on a gagné", répète Caël un peu plus bas mais avec cette obstination que tous lui connaissent. Ça va faire soit un Gryffondor caricatural soit un Serpentard atypique du style d'Iris, je décide.

"Et je voudrais bien que tu ne gâches pas ma propre satisfaction de cette victoire en m'obligeant maintenant à hausser la voix", tente Harry dans une claire déclinaison des méthodes patentées de Remus Lupin. Ok, il s'est entraîné des années sur Iris et moi.

"Caël, savoure ta victoire", propose ledit Remus Lupin. "Harry te demande simplement de rendre le retour d'Aeccio facile..."

La coalition semble gagner - Caël accepte du bout des lèvres mais n'insiste pas ; Candido s'empresse d'affirmer qu'il est d'accord -, mais le dernier argument rappelle la question de Defné.

"Cyrus n'est pas du genre qui laisse le temps régler l'affaire", estime Iris en se tournant vers elle. "Mais je ne crois pas qu'il va en faire une question d'autorité."

"Juste comprendre s'il part juste de rage ou s'il y a autre chose", je complète pour ne pas être en reste.

"Papa... mon père, Severus Rogue, dit que les Lupin veulent toujours comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête des autres", signale Siorus, et ça fait sourire autour de la nappe.

Defné regarde Samuel comme pour quémander une confirmation.

"Même si chacun d'eux a ses différences, je dirais que le professeur Rogue n'a pas tout à fait tort", sourit le mari de ma soeur. "Mais les gens comme moi qui auraient tendance à ne pas expliciter leur pensée... ça leur fait du bien, je crois."

"J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se disputer", souffle Candido. "Aeccio, il.. on dirait qu'il fait exprès, des fois."

"Quatorze ans", lui répète Mãe en le prenant par les épaules. "Pas entièrement de sa faute et sans doute nécessaire. Ne prends pas ça trop à coeur. Vous avez gagné, peut-être pas par les actions les plus brillantes mais en profitant de l'instant. C'est le jeu autant qu'un beau but", elle promet.

Caël est visiblement content de la remarque de sa grand-mère et il se met à citer les dernier matchs du championnat européens où les résultats ont tenu à une action de l'attrapeur. Iris, Samuel et Harry discutent du projet de week-end à Paris, je crois. La conversation se segmentant, j'en profite pour me tourner vers Siorus.

"Alors, Defné a répondu à tes questions ?"

"C'est génial ce qu'elle fait", estime le jeune homme avec ferveur.

"C'est au-delà de la simple médico-magie", je remarque.

Ça me vaut un regard peu amène. Vais-je être le second à devoir courir derrière un adolescent ombrageux ?

"Si Maman t'a demandé de me rappeler qu'on n'entrait pas en formation à Sainte-Mangouste sans des notes optimales... je m'en occupe. Tu peux demander à Remus !"

Il a été jusqu'à le désigner d'un geste brusque de la main mais mon père fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

"Elle ne m'a rien demandé de tel, Sio. Si ce n'est d'être disponible pour toi si tu avais des questions. Je n'insisterai pas", je promets. Tous se sont tus, intrigués par nos échanges et Siorus s'en rend compte. "On peut aller faire un tour ensemble", je propose. Je pense que c'est d'abord pour retrouver une contenance qu'il accepte.

On reste silencieux bien après être sortis de la clairière.

"Tu sais qu'Iris a essayé de cacher à tout le monde qu'elle postulait à l'Académie. Elle a supplié Severus de ne pas montrer le dossier à Remus... mais, en fait, la Division des Aurors a un droit de regard sur les candidatures. Mãe a donc su très vite mais elle ne lui a rien dit avant qu'Iris en parle la première.."

"Maman sait que je postule", pose Siorus d'un ton définitif piqué à son père - je doute qu'il s'en rende totalement compte.

"Et elle pense que tu as toutes tes chances. Elle sent juste que tu aimerais voir d'autres formes de médicomagie en action et, du coup, elle m'en parle parce que.."

"Tu fais une autre sorte de médicomagie", complète Siorus un peu moins tendu. J'opine.

"Defné dit que ta force, c'est d'être super attentif, super polyvalent et super souple", il m'apprend trois enjambées plus tard. "Et toi, tu dirais quoi d'elle ?"

"Déterminée, compétente, rigoureuse", je décide après quelques secondes de réflexion sincère. "Il n'y a pas qu'une seule formule qui marche", je conclus pour lui.

"Sans doute", il soupire, et je sens bien qu'il voudrait un plan de route clair. Si je lui dis qu'il grandira, je vais le faire fuir plus certainement que Cyrus a braqué Aeccio.

"J'ai une proposition", je lui apprends."Ta mère va m'envoyer deux stagiaires de Sainte-Mangouste. Tu pourrais venir avec eux - une ou deux semaines, il ne s'agit pas de plaquer Poudlard, mais ça serait l'occasion de voir une autre sorte de pratique."

Je ne sais pas comment Cyrus s'en sort mais, moi, j'obtiens un sourire éblouissant de son filleul.

oo

On reste finalement à Poudlard jusqu'à lundi matin. Iris part la première, puis Sam en même temps que Harry et sa famille. Brunissande me glisse à l'oreille qu'elle est contente pour moi juste avant de partir, et ça me laisse touché et rêveur : je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait jamais exprimé la moindre opinion sur mes fréquentations féminines. Cyrus traîne encore par là jusqu'au soir, visiblement réconcilié avec son aîné. Il passe un moment intriguant seul avec Mãe avant de rentrer parce qu'il a des copies à finir de corriger pour le lendemain. Le dîner du dimanche soir, seuls avec Mãe et Papa, est étonnamment simple et tranquille. Serein est le mot qui me vient. Quand on se retrouve dans notre chambre, Defné me confie qu'elle les aime décidément tous bien. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter d'en rire nerveusement et elle doit me faire taire en m'embrassant.

Lundi, nous avons rendez-vous en fin de matinée avec Susan Smiley - Severus ne manque pas de nous le rappeler quand il nous voit dans les couloirs alors que je présente les portraits à Defné. Mãe part juste avant nous et, au moment de transplaner, j'ai le sentiment bizarre d'être passé de l'autre côté du miroir des adultes qui ont de mystérieux rendez-vous.

Je suis étrangement ému en pénétrant dans Sainte-Mangouste avec Defné. Comme s'il fallait qu'elle ait une bonne impression de ce lieu où j'ai fait mes études. Peut-être.

Susan a ses aspirants stagiaires sous la main, dans son bureau, quand nous y pénétrons. Je me suis dit que je les connaîtrais tous au moins de loin mais celle que je ne manque pas s'appelle Victoire Weasley.

"Vick ?", je ne peux retenir en voyant la jeune fille assise avec quatre de ses camarades - trois garçons, une fille. Elle est la plus jeune.

"Docteur Lupin", elle se moque - je le vois bien. Je lis dans ses yeux des attentes qui dans tous les cas m'auraient embarrassé, mais qui me semblent là totalement insupportables. J'entends mentalement Rosie me demander si, sérieusement, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'amener à Lo Paradiso, une gamine qui s'est toujours plus ou moins cru amoureuse de moi. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Rosie pour une fois.

"Victoire Weasley et Timothy Carmichael sont respectivement en deuxième et en troisième année", présente Susan. "Terry Bloxam, Emil Gloringford, Freya Rowle sont plus avancés. Tous sont intéressés par l'humanitaire et maîtrisent un animagus."

Il y a des noms qui font sursauter - qui me font sursauter. Rowle en est un. Je suis certain qu'elle n'était pas à Poudlard. La jeune fille à les yeux presque violets et des cheveux naturellement de la couleur que Eolynn cherchait tellement à reproduire. Elle affronte mon regard avec aplomb, voire une pointe de défi. Je n'ose demander si elle est la fille de Thorfinn, un des chefs de file des traditionalistes - mes parents aiment dire qu'en d'autres temps, il aurait pu être Mangemort, ou de Sindri, l'avocat préféré des sangs-purs et du XIC. Une nièce peut-être. Granny saurait. Dans tous les cas, elle compte sans doute parmi ses ancêtres un certain Damoclès qui a été un ministre de la Magie fier de sa "fermeté envers les Moldus" au XVIIIe siècle. J'ai fait un exposé dessus. Sujet tiré au sort, je vous le promets. Jamais je ne me serais porté volontaire pour un truc pareil.

"Ça n'a rien d'obligatoire pour travailler dans mes équipes", commente Defné toute à sa propre logique. "Mais il est sûr que pour Lo Paradiso, c'est totalement nécessaire."

"Tu as dû t'en servir, Kane ?", interroge Victoire un peu inquiète mais prête à m'admirer, je dirais.

"Jamais", je réponds un peu sèchement. "Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire de pouvoir se transformer très rapidement. Et c'est un gage aussi pour les lycanthropes, ça les rassure de nous savoir autonomes et capables de leur faire face si besoin."

Autant dire les choses et observer les réactions. Je note que Carmichael et Rowle opinent comme si ma sortie avait un sens pour eux. Quand je regarde Susan, il me semble que ça ne lui a pas échappé. Est-ce que ces deux-là sont ses candidats ? Une descendante de Mangemorts chez les garous ? J'ai envie d'objecter et puis je pense à Severus et je me tais.

"Et ce que le docteur Lupin peut certainement vous enseigner, c'est comment établir une relation de confiance avec des populations qui n'ont aucune raison de se laisser apprivoiser", commente Defné avec un regard pour moi qui ne cache sans doute pas tellement notre proximité. Victoire fronce légèrement les sourcils.

"J'en suis sûre", renchérit Susan. "Le stage à Lo Paradiso est intéressant à plus d'un titre : il permet de réfléchir à votre positionnement en tant que médicomage, de travailler de manière globale auprès d'une communauté réduite et diversifiée. Kane en quelques mois a mis en place une offre de soins à la fois pour les lycanthropes et pour leur familles non lycanthropes et il s'attaque maintenant à améliorer encore la santé générale en luttant contre les réactions allergiques à la potion tue-loup. C'est assez fascinant, et je vous envie de pouvoir demander d'aller y passer du temps. Mais l'idée est bien d'aider, pas d'être un poids - nous en avons parlé", elle rappelle, et tous opinent sagement. "C'est pour cela que je ne pense pas souhaitable que les moins aguerris d'entre vous candidatent.."

"Mais, docteur Smiley..."

"Victoire, ma décision est prise", assène Susan. Que Cerridwen lui accorde une longue vie."Kane, je voudrais donc que tu prennes en considération la possibilité que Freya et Emil te rejoignent. Peut-être pouvez-vous aller en discuter à la cafétéria ?"

"Allons", je m'empresse d'accepter. Je suis déjà debout quand je décide de vendre le stage auprès de Defné. "Ce qui ne veut pas dire que travailler dans les camps et les centres gérés par l'organisation du docteur Karaman demande autre chose que de la compétence, de l'énergie, de l'efficacité et de l'empathie. Les équipes sont plus nombreuses et pourront vous encadrer, mais le travail à accomplir est un défi de chaque instant. Defné en parlera mieux que moi", je termine.

Elle me remercie avec un sourire et des joues roses qui, à mon avis, terminent de lever les doutes sur la nature de nos relations. Je ne vérifie pas si Victoire a compris le message et je m'enfuis avec Freya et Emil.

"Parlez-moi de vous", je décide de lancer quand nous sommes assis avec une tasse de thé fumante.

"Je suis une spécialisation en pédiatrie", se lance Emil Gloringford avec un coup d'oeil rapide à Freya. "J'avoue que j'étais intéressé par les deux stages, mais c'est le docteur Smiley qui m'oriente vers...vous, Docteur Lupin."

Ma première impulsion est de lui dire de laisser tomber la formalité de rigueur à Sainte-Mangouste, mais quelque chose m'arrête. Je revois Timandra insister pour m'appeler "Dottore" et obliger tout Lo Paradisio à le faire. Emil va venir à Lo Paradiso, il va être mon stagiaire, autant partir sur des bases hiérarchiques. On aura le temps d'être copain. Je me contente donc sobrement d'acquiescer pour l'encourager et il continue.. "Je suis intéressé par le mélange des problématiques - celles spécifiques à la lycanthropie et aussi... au développement des enfants sangs de lune..."

Je suis tellement sidéré qu'il rougit.

"Je suis sûr que vous..allez me dire, regardez-moi, ai-je l'air si différent ? Et bien sûr que vous aurezs raison, Docteur Lupin. Mais si on veut que le débat change de nature, il faut le documenter. Je... je voudrais travailler sur les enfants nés de moldus, nés de mélange de sang... documenter à quel point la pureté du sang sorcier est une contre-intuition... pas uniquement pour des raisons morales... Merlin, je dois avoir l'air confus", il se désole en secouant la tête.

"Un stage de quelques semaines sera sans doute trop court pour construire des résultats à la hauteur de tes ambitions, Emil", je me risque lentement, construisant mes arguments en parlant ; testant mes idées à haute voix, je dirais. "Mais, de fait, il y a une forte attente dans la communauté pour savoir si leurs enfants seront ou non des sorciers... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire les tests systématiques d'aura dont ils rêvent... Ce serait un bon sujet et une super introduction dans la communauté.."

"J'en serais ravi", il m'assure les yeux brillants.

Un peu à mon corps défendant, je me tourne vers Freya. Elle attend avec un regard qui dit bien qu'elle me juge autant que je prétends la juger.

"Ma spécialisation est l'adaptation pharmaceutique", elle énonce lentement sans me quitter de ses yeux bleu pétrole. "J'ai pas mal hésité à bifurquer vers l'ethnomagie ; mais j'ai... j'ai décidé que la médicomagie était une bonne pratique ; utile, solide, concrète. Je réalise sans peine que vous n'aurez ni le temps ni l'envie de m'associer à vos travaux d'adaptation des potions tue-loup. Je ne reste pas assez de temps pour être d'une quelconque utilité. Mais Lo Paradiso est aussi un lieu de production de plantes médicinales magiques - parmi les plus pures d'Europe. Je peux sans doute apprendre des choses des pratiques de collecte, de séchage et de tri. Le docteur Smiley nous a dit que vous produisiez toutes les potions utilisées à Lo Paradiso et j'avoue que ça m'a fascinée. Je peux sans doute me rendre utile et surtout voir quelles variations vous avez introduits."

Son exposé est plus formel que celui d'Emil mais je vois bien comment Susan peut s'être dit qu'elle pourrait nous venir en aide ; et aussi peut-être que fréquenter Shermin lui serait profitable. Reste sa position par rapport à la lycanthropie. Je décide de l'aborder de biais.

"Vous êtes tous les deux animagus. Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

De nouveau, un bref échange de regards donne la parole à Emil Gloringford.

"Mon oncle est Auror, et il a toujours dit que tout sorcier digne de ce nom devait maîtriser son animagus. La réalité est qu'il était le seul dans la famille à un avoir un", relève le jeune homme. "J'ai décidé de m'inscrire à l'atelier que..."

"...propose mon père à Poudlard", je complète parce que j'ai bien vu qu'il ne savait pas comment terminer. Ces ateliers ont commencé juste avant notre scolarité à Poudlard - l'idée étant clairement d'anticiper l'entrée de jeunes garous et de ne pas laisser se reproduire la quête incertaine et dangereuse des Maraudeurs. Ni Iris ni moi n'avions eu besoin de les fréquenter et je n'ai aucune idée du nombre d'Animagus qui ont été trouvés dans ce cadre, je réalise.

"C'était un défi à l'époque", rajoute Emil. "Mais ça m'a appris des tas de choses sur moi. Sur qui j'étais. Je ne serais peut-être pas médicomage sans avoir fait cela."

"Quelle forme ?", je me risque, mais quand il en a parlé, la projection était assez reconnaissable.

"Un bobtail", il répond avec un sourire qui semble demander ma mansuétude. "Vous voulez voir ?"

"Pas ici", je souris en retour. "Et toi, Freya ?"

"Je me transforme en chat - en chatte.. une ragdoll", elle précise avec, pour la première fois, une pointe de timidité.

"Très jolie", commente Emil.

"Comme Gloringford, j'ai appris à Poudlard", elle reprend en l'ignorant. "Je ne crois pas que ma famille aurait soutenu mon projet si elle avait eu son mot à dire."

"Elle désapprouve ?", je vérifie.

"Comme l'a dit Gloringford, c'est un signe de magie avancée. Ils ont décidé de retenir ça", elle commente.

"Poudlard", je souligne en la regardant bien en face.

"Qu'est-ce que vous ne savez pas sur ma généalogie, Docteur Lupin ?", elle questionne avec une agressivité retenue.

"Je ne sais rien", je réponds avec sincérité. Elle n'y croit d'abord pas puis se convainc du contraire.

"Je suis la fille de Viggo Rowle", elle soupire. "L'historien un peu sulfureux mais pas trop", elle précise. C'est une provocation, je le vois bien. "Mon père trouve la magie pratique... un peu déshonorante, je crois. Je crois qu'il serait sidéré qu'on m'envoie à Lo Paradiso s'il s'intéressait vraiment à mes études ou s'il savait ce qu'est Lo Paradiso... Mais j'exagère sans doute, il sait qui est Cosmo Taluti après tout", elle semble penser tout haut. "Il regrette régulièrement que ma mère nous ait quittés et qu'il ait dû m'élever seul. Les elfes ne comptent pas", elle termine les yeux secs.

"Mais Poudlard", je souligne sans me laisser le droit de m'attendrir de la fuite de sa mère ou de l'indifférence de son père. Comme un médecin qui écouterait un patient.

"M'envoyer ailleurs aurait demandé une réflexion stratégique de sa part, une vision de mon avenir... La lettre est venue et il n'a pas pensé me retenir. Les elfes disent qu'il a mis plusieurs semaines à réaliser que ma mère était réellement partie", elle rajoute, les bras croisés devant elle comme une protection. "Sindri et Thorfinn Rowle sont ses cousins. Il ne les fréquente pas spécialement et je suis une fille. Rien de très important."

La façon dont son histoire ressemble à celle de Defné me frappe, évidemment. Les différences aussi. J'y croise des échos des choix de ma grand-mère aussi. Et, puisqu'on y est, autant enquêter tout en élargissant le débat:

"Et vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ?", j'ose donc demander. Ils rosissent d'un même ensemble et balbutient quelque chose comme "plus vraiment" et "on est amis". J'opine sagement comme s'ils m'avaient convaincu. "Defné et moi sommes ensemble", je leur raconte. "Autant que vous le sachiez." Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais raconté davantage et comment. Quelqu'un frappe avec autorité sur mon épaule, et c'est Ma-Li.

"Docteur Wang", je la salue avec un grand sourire.

"Tu débauches la fine fleur des internes, paraît-il, Kane ?!"

"Je fais de mon mieux", je reconnais.

"Pour des garous en plus", elle fait mine de désapprouver.

"Ça fait un moment qu'ils ne savent plus où est leur place", je rentre dans son jeu. Je suppose que mes candidats stagiaires connaissent Virgil et leur relation.

"Il y en a qui épouse des médicomages", elle concourt en sortant un bristol de sa poche.

"Quand ?!", je questionne alors que la date du 3 juillet est bien visible.

"Cet été. Mes parents viennent. C'est mieux dans mon état", elle rajoute.

Je la regarde et je n'ai pas besoin de même fermer les yeux pour sentir la modification de son aura. Il faut dire que je la connais bien.

"Félicitations... et ils vivent ça comment ?", j'ose.

"Pas totalement ravis, mais Virgil est patient, et... ils le trouvent tellement éduqué et sophistiqué qu'ils ont du mal à l'imaginer se transformer... Il ne correspond pas à l'idée qu'ils se font d'un humain dénaturé par une malédiction qui le transforme en prédateur assoiffé de sang..."

"Heureusement !", je me marre avec sincérité. Je sais que Emil et Freya me regardent mais il faut qu'ils sachent qu'on peut rire de la lycanthropie. Qu'on peut réduire son emprise mentale en le faisant. Comme avec un Epouvantard.

"Je ne suis pas masochiste, Kane. Dévoyée de mon chemin tout tracé dans la tête de mon père par la fréquentation de trop de Lupin depuis trop d'années, mais pas masochiste", continue de s'amuser Ma-Li.

"Ils vont l'adorer", je promets en mettant la main sur son ventre qui est aussi plat que d'habitude. Ou peut-être à peine moins. Et comme une fulgurance, je sais ce que j'ai senti dans l'aura de Brunissande hier. Elle est enceinte.

"Tu sens comme moi ?", questionne avidement ma collègue et amie.

"A ce stade, la marge d'erreur est énorme", je lui rappelle.

"T'es le parrain dans tous les cas", elle m'apprend. "Ta soeur sera ma témoin mais toi, t'es le parrain. Virgil et moi y tenons."

Je lui laisse le dernier mot avec facilité.

oooo

Dites bonjour aux stagiaires, Emil et Freya sont là pour un petit moment. A la relecture, Kane a gagné, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi quand je posterai le chapitre d'Iris. J'ai eu plein d'idées pendant ce long week-end, faut juste que je trouve du temps pour les écrire.

Des bises aux meilleures bêtas de la galaxie et aux reviewers les patients comment les impatients.


	41. Le pire avec méthode

**41 | Le pire avec méthode**

Après un dîner plutôt détendu et sympa à base de restes des approvisionnements de Molly, Cyrus fait son grand frère ou son directeur de thèse - je ne sais pas dans quelle catégorie Defné le classe.

"Eh, les gamins, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie - bien au contraire, mais c'est quoi vos plans ?", il questionne en partageant d'autorité la fin de la deuxième bouteille de vin français qu'il a ouvert entre Defné et moi.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Defné annonce, avec ce petit coup de menton qu'elle a quand elle se veut courageuse - je l'ai repéré : "Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais j'embarque trois stagiaires, et les contrats officiels doivent m'arriver demain. On verra combien de temps il faut pour que les dossiers soient complets... Mais Kane et Shermin doivent partir aussi de toute façon."

Cyrus se détourne de nous pour son ancienne élève, qui est sans doute celle qui se tient la plus droite sur le canapé : "Je veux que tu fasses ton cours à mes élèves avant de repartir !"

"Quand tu veux,Cyrus... enfin pas demain trop tôt", rajoute Shermin avec un petit rire qui dit bien qu'elle a quand même perdu une partie de ses inhibitions.

"Non, pas demain, je suis gentil", glousse Cyrus comme un écho. "Mais mercredi après-midi, ça t'irait ? Tu peux attendre, Kane ?", il va jusqu'à s'inquiéter.

"Faut que je vois Livia", je réponds. "Je ne sais pas quand elle veut rentrer et... j'ai toute confiance en Pina pour faire face en mon absence mais je pense que, là bas, ils ont hâte de nous voir commencer. Et, il faut que je finalise l'histoire des stagiaires avec elle ; parce qu'il faut l'aval de Lo Paradiso. Pour Shermin, c'est bon, mais les deux stagiaires, c'est encore à voir... sans parler de Siorus..."

L'énumération me plombe un peu.

"S'ils ne veulent pas, je l'embarque, ton Siorus", propose Defné avec simplicité. "Mais ils vont vouloir. Je ne suis pas inquiète."

"Je me demande bien sur quoi tu te bases", je maugrée, sidéré de sa prise de position. Elle fronce les sourcils.

"T'inquiète, Defné, il a toujours aimé douter de lui", estime Cyrus que l'alcool a rarement rendu charitable.

"Et Cyrus, vexer les gens et s'étonner ensuite", je rétorque. Mon frère a un petit rire et un geste de la main entre l'empereur romain et le poignet douloureux. "Il est de bonne composition Aeccio", j'insiste donc. Je sais, je ne devrais pas - c'est un truc à gâcher toute la soirée. Mais Cyrus le prend mieux que je ne le craignais.

"Oui et non. Ton neveu a en effet accepté que je pouvais avoir raison sur le fond et admis qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir des parents qui vous aiment et s'occupent de vous et ne jamais avoir à rendre de compte ; c'est un truc qu'il aime bien oublier ; ou qu'il aime bien se faire rappeler. On est tous comme ça, finalement, non ?", il développe avec une élocution qui dit qu'il a un peu trop bu mais sans doute juste assez pour être essentiellement franc. Pas qu'il soit du genre qui cache tant de choses que cela. Enfin, pas ses pensées ou ses opinions.

"Je dois rendre des comptes ?", je vérifie après avoir sans doute trop analysé la phrase. Je sais, je viens de lui donner raison.

"Pas à moi, Dottore. Plus depuis longtemps de cette façon là."

"Ah oui ?"

Il soupire, pose son verre et me regarde en face : "Quand je m'inquiète pour toi, je te le dis. Je ne fais rien de différent avec Harry, Kane. C'est toi qui veux toujours que lui ou moi te donnions notre absolution. P't-être que quand t'auras des mômes, t'arrêteras", il conclut en reprenant son verre.

"Tu sais que Brunissande est enceinte ?", je lance par une association d'idées trop rapides. L'alcool, analyse le médicomage. Cyrus, lui, manque de s'étrangler. "Moins de trois mois, je dirais", je rajoute.

"Comment tu le sais ?", il demande très bas.

"Je l'ai vu dans son aura. Je n'ai pas cherché - à un moment, ça s'est imposé à moi."

"Tu te rends compte, Shermin ?", commente Defné, les joues roses, toute fière de moi. "Sans chercher à le voir ? Il a une sensibilité totalement hallucinante et qu'il trouve normale."

"Tu n'as pas vu, toi ?," s'informe Shermin.

"Si, mais.. parce qu'elle m'a demandé si je le voyais... Elle m'a demandé de ne le dire à personne mais...", Defné me désigne plutôt que d'expliciter comment elle peut décider que la promesse ne tient plus.

"Je ne vois pas Brunissande te dire ça, comme ça", je commente avec sincérité, et Cyrus opine assez gravement.

Je reconnais l'expression de Defné. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue. C'est celle qu'elle prend quand elle cache quelque chose. Peut-être qu'elle se rend compte que je l'ai remarqué et que ses souvenirs en la matière ne sont pas tellement plus agréables que les miens.

"C'est assez embarrassant... On parlait... de... de nos couples", elle se lance à contrecœur, je le vois bien. Au moins, elle ne ment pas, je me surprends à me féliciter. "Elle se demandait si on avait... si je pensais à avoir des enfants... et...j'ai dit la vérité..."

"On n'en a jamais parlé", je lâche, toujours trop vite.

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, Kane. Qu'on n'avait jamais abordé la question, que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu pouvais en penser", elle s'empresse de préciser, ses yeux dans les miens, sans doute pour exclure sa cousine et mon frère.

"Eh, les gosses, c'est pas une bonne idée d'avoir ce débat-là dans mon salon", estime néanmoins Cyrus. "Et je dis ça parce que je vous aime bien, ensemble et séparément."

"Ce n'est pas un débat", je grommelle.

"Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ?", me demande Shermin qui a l'air moins prudente que Cyrus en la matière. L'alcool aussi sans doute.

"Mais si !", je réponds, toujours trop vite, je sais.

"Merlin", se désole Cyrus du fond de son canapé. "Si vous vous disputez dans mon salon, tout le monde va me tomber dessus !"

Sa sortie inquiète fait rire. L'alcool, je me félicite.

"C'est sans doute quelque chose dont nous devrons parler", se lance de nouveau Defné en me regardant. J'essaie de répondre quelque chose et puis j'opine assez timidement.

Il y a un silence un peu long et puis Cyrus se lève et grommelle : "Bon, puisque vous insister, on va vous le laisser, ce salon. Non ? Shermin ?"

Il ouvre la porte et Meninha entre en trombe et gémit en sautant sur moi. La sortir est sans doute nécessaire, je réalise. Je lève les yeux, Defné me regarde toujours. "On pourrait aller voir combien d'étoiles résistent aux lumières de Londres", je propose par une nouvelle association d'idées. Elle s'empresse d'acquiescer. Quand on passe devant lui, Cyrus commente que la porte restera ouverte et je suis presque sûr qu'il s'empêche de me donner un conseil.

Emmitouflés dans nos capes, on marche jusqu'au parc sans avoir plus qu'une discussion fonctionnelle. On est côte à côte, mais je n'ose pas lui prendre la main. Elle ne fait pas non plus le premier pas. On ne s'arrête qu'au milieu de la prairie centrale où on a tant joué enfants, Iris et moi, avec tous nos copains moldus, nos frères, une de nos belles-sœurs actuelles, voire certains de nos copains sorciers. Je trouve un morceau de bois, je le lance de toute mes forces, et Meninha s'élance dans la nuit, éclairée de manière intermittente pas l'éclairage du parc.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne façon d'avoir cette conversation", estime Defné.

"Non ?", je questionne laconiquement. La vérité est que j'ai terriblement peur.

"Tu crois sans doute maintenant que j'ai un agenda caché... alors que... avant la question de Brunissande, je n'y avais pas réellement pensé", elle développe.

"Non ?"

Meninha revient et joue à ne pas abandonner trop vite le bâton.

"Je ne dis pas jamais", reprend Defné dans mon dos. "Mais... c'est une sacrée question pour moi, Kane. Je ne mettrais pas un enfant dans ce monde pour ne pas m'en occuper. Je ne dis pas que mes parents ont totalement pu anticiper ce qui allait se passer pour eux, mais... moi, je ne veux pas reproduire.. un schéma dont j'ai souffert... dont je souffre encore."

"Je comprends", je promets en relançant le bâton plus loin - avec une touche de magie en plus.

"Toi, tu veux sans doute des enfants. Avec une famille comme la tienne... c'est sans doute assez normal", elle estime.

"Je pense que oui, j'aimerais avoir des enfants à un moment dans ma vie", je reconnais. Je ne tente même pas d'éclaircir ce que ma famille peut avoir à faire là-dedans. "Mais ça n'a rien d'une urgence."

"Je suis plus vieille que tes frères quand ils ont eu leur premier enfant", elle signale de sa petite voix qui veut supprimer toute émotion, être rationnelle et détachée.

"C'est Brunissande qui t'a dit ça ?", je questionne pas loin d'être agacé par cette conversation qui a eu lieu sans moi. De nouveau, ça ne correspond pas à l'idée que je me fais de ma belle-sœur. Si on a pu lui reprocher quelque chose dans sa relation avec Iris et moi, c'est sans doute son manque d'interventionnisme. Elle estimait ouvertement qu'elle n'avait pas à exercer une quelconque autorité sur nous. Une réserve méthodologique en quelque sorte dont on a trop souvent abusé dès que Harry s'absentait et qui l'a enfermé souvent dans un rôle de censeur qui l'agaçait lui profondément. Un truc qu'on a mis du temps à dépasser tous ensemble.

"Elle n'a pas dit ça directement", reconnaît Defné loin de mes souvenirs. "Mais elle m'a raconté Ginny et Cyrus, qui ont eu Candido puis Esperanza et ont adopté Aeccio alors que Félix était un bébé. Que Harry et elle avaient pris le temps de voyager un peu mais s'étaient dit que c'était mieux d'avoir des enfants jeunes... Que là, c'était un accident, pas anticipé, et qu'ils n'avaient d'abord rien dit parce qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils en pensaient mais qu'ils sentaient qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de s'en réjouir et qu'ils allaient le rendre officiel... Elle a dit ; et si Kane ou Iris avaient des enfants, ils auraient des cousins", elle termine avec un air concentré, comme si elle faisait de son mieux pour se rappeler le plus précisément possible les paroles échangées.

"Je suis désolé", je constate, embarrassé de réaliser que j'avais pensé à peu près la même chose. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait voulu te mettre une quelconque pression", je rajoute. Brunissande serait même sans doute désolée si elle assistait à notre conversation, j'en suis maintenant convaincu.

"Je ne crois pas non plus", annonce Defné.

"Mais ça t'a mis une pression", je vérifie. Elle opine.

"Je suis plus vieille que toi", elle répète.

"Tu n'as pas dix ans de plus que moi ; ni même l'âge de Brunissande", je lui rappelle.

"Mais les cousins, c'est important", elle murmure presque.

"C'est vrai", je reconnais parce que je le pense un peu. "Mais reste Iris et Sam, et là, on a du temps devant nous, je dirais", je rajoute quand j'ai renvoyé une nouvelle fois le bâton, avec des feintes, à Meninha.

"Et puis, on n'est pas sûrs", énonce Defné en retour, comme si elle préférait envisager le pire avec méthode. Comme je pourrais le faire, je réalise avec une clarté assez hallucinée.

Je me retourne vers elle : "Moi, je suis sûr que je suis amoureux de toi." Dans la pénombre, ses yeux brillent, et elle n'arrive pas à me répondre. Meninha revient, jappe, et je renvoie le bâton en annonçant que c'est la dernière fois. "Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se mette des pressions débiles. Je crois en nous, en ce qu'on construit ensemble et séparément ; tu me donnes confiance en l'avenir", je rajoute. "Comme personne avant toi."

"Kane", elle souffle.

"Mais si tu veux un enfant, je suis là", je rajoute. "Franchement, je prendrais assez mal que tu en choisisses un autre..."

"Kane, arrête de me voler mes phrases !", elle lâche avec une espèce de rire nerveux.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est fou mais... tout ce que tu dis... c'est ce que je pense, j'ai l'impression que tu me piques mes phrases", elle raconte très bas alors que Meninha m'assourdit de ses jappements excités. Je l'attache pour qu'elle comprenne bien que le lancer de bâton, c'est fini. Comme je suis un maître peu autoritaire, ma petite chienne est d'abord sidérée puis gémit avec inquiétude. "On va marcher", j'annonce en tendant la main à Defné qui la prend. "Quelles phrases je te vole ?", je questionne quand on a pris un rythme de promenade, notamment parce que Meninha s'est suffisamment résignée pour que j'ai pu de nouveau la lâcher.

"Jamais je n'ai osé penser à l'avenir... pas au-delà d'un diplôme, d'un contrat, d'un été... tu es le premier avec qui... j'ose espérer qu'on soit encore ensemble quand les potions seront au point, quand une solution politique apaisera la question des réfugiés syriens", elle énumère. "Quand je pourrais me dire que je peux trouver un poste près de toi, où que tu sois..."

"Ou l'inverse", je lui rappelle.

"Tu crois que n'auras pas envie de rester à Lo Paradiso ? Après tout ce que tu auras mis en place ?"

"Je n'en sais rien. C'est intéressant sur le fond mais un peu étouffant aussi. Je crois que j'ai besoin de voir encore d'autres choses avant de savoir s'il y a un endroit qui a plus de sens que d'autres. Je crois que ce que j'aime avec la médecine, c'est qu'on est utile partout. Et je crois qu'être avec toi, vivre avec toi au quotidien, où que ça soit, c'est aussi quelque chose qui a beaucoup de sens..."

Sa réponse est une pression dans ma main. On marche dans un silence qui a une autre qualité. Meninha arrête de fureter partout pour caler ses pas sur les nôtres, elle est visiblement pas loin d'être calmée.

"On rentre ?", souffle Defné en se collant contre moi.

o Mardi

C'est encore pour Meninha que je me lève aux aurores ; Defné propose de m'accompagner mais il pleut dehors et je lui promets que je serai vite revenu. Meninha semble à peu près de mon avis quand on met le nez dehors, mais je lui fais quand même faire le tour du pâté de maison, histoire de ne pas me mouiller pour rien. Quand je rentre, Cyrus a fait du café.

"On aurait dû t'offrir un chien bien plus tôt", il se marre sans trop de pitié.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu un chien avant", je lui rappelle en m'asseyant à un des tabourets de bar de sa cuisine. Il ne se fait pas prier pour me servir un café.

"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait en avoir envie ?"

"D'abord, c'est un cadeau - des bergers de Lo Paradiso, d'un berger qui estime que j'ai sauvé sa femme..."

"Avec raison ?"

"L'accouchement a eu lieu juste avant la pleine lune et... on y a mis tout ce qu'on avait, Defné, Rosie et moi... mais il a été impressionné par mon soutien magique à sa femme... Reste que... Timandra, mon infirmière là haut, m'a dit que si j'acceptais tous les cadeaux, on n'aurait bientôt plus de place mais... un chien là haut, ça a du sens..."

"Tu la laisseras si tu reviens ?"

"Cyrus, je n'ai aucune idée de si et quand je reviendrai. Je ne sais même pas si je veux revenir. On verra."

"Et Defné ?"

"Defné ne sait pas non plus si elle veut continuer dans cette organisation. On finit ce qu'on a commencé et on verra", je soupire. "On sait qu'on aimerait bien arriver à un endroit qui ait du sens pour nous deux... Quand on saura où c'est, promis, on te le dira."

"Ok", il sourit. "Pas de bébé en route alors ?"

"Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident mais pas pour l'instant", je réponds en m'invitant à la patience. "Et tout va bien entre nous, t'inquiète pas, tu ne devras pas te justifier devant toute la famille."

"Tant mieux." Il désigne le journal qu'il a ouvert. "Remarque que Iris est bien occupée et que Mãe ne doit pas être trop loin derrière, je parierais. Y'avait des chances que j'en sorte vivant pour peu que vous vous réconciliiez, Defné et toi !"

J'attire le journal à moi et je commence à lire en diagonal une assez longue interview de ma jumelle et de son chef expliquant la construction de leur enquête et leur demande d'inculpation d'un certain Layton Graves, luthier de son état.

"Elle avait posé des questions sur est-ce que les ingrédients - j'ai oublié les noms - auraient pu être utilisés par un luthier", je me souviens.

"Orpiment et réalgar", complète rêveusement mon grand frère. "Ils ont l'air confiants dans leur piste... Je n'ai aucune idée de qui est ce type... pourtant, il devait être à Poudlard quand on était mômes, Harry et moi... et c'est le petit frère de Merton, dont je me souviens... Mais bon, on n'est jamais mieux trahi que par ses proches", il termine. Je lève les yeux de mon journal. "Rien qui s'applique à toi", il rajoute en levant les yeux au ciel.

"De vieux souvenirs ?", je vérifie.

"Oui", il admet facilement. Il penche la tête sur le côté et demande, de derrière ses grandes mèches : "Defné est intéressée par mes souvenirs ou pas du tout ?"

"Je... elle lit des trucs... sur Papa, sur nous... et elle... elle dit que je raconte étrangement moins de choses sur toi que sur Harry... On en est là", j'avoue. "Au départ, ce sont ces adoptions compulsives qui la questionnent... mais je ne sais peut-être pas bien diffuser les questions..."

"Il n'y a aucune raison de diffuser les questions", il estime très bas.

"Les réponses ne m'appartiennent pas", je récite. Combien de fois les parents nous ont serinés ça ?

Les gémissements de Meninha puis des pas dans l'escalier nous annoncent l'arrivée de quelqu'un. J'aimerais dire que j'ai reconnu le pas de Defné, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je regrette de ne pas avoir les capacités d'odorat de mon père.

"J'arrive mal", suppose Defné en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

"Jamais", promet Cyrus en lui tendant un café. "On devisait sur les exploits médiatiques de notre unique sœur... et sur les vieux souvenirs et la façon de les raconter", il badine en lui proposant du sucre.

Je ne sais pas si Defné est dupe mais elle accepte le café et le sucre avant de se tourner vers moi : "Shermin se douche et, après, elle veut me montrer des boutiques. Tu fais quoi ?"

"Je vais appeler Livia", je décide. La Fondation répond immédiatement et j'ai rapidement Livia Astrelli en face de moi par cheminée. Je lui raconte les deux stagiaires comme une propositions de Sainte-Mangouste et Siorus comme une visite de quelqu'un de ma famille.

"Et ils viendraient quand ?"

"Ils peuvent venir par leurs propres moyens mais ça serait bien de régler ça pendant que toi et moi sommes ici."

"Tu veux qu'ils viennent ?"

"Livia, les deux étudiants, franchement, je pense qu'ils sauront se rendre utiles. J'ai longuement discuté avec eux. De leurs motivations, de leurs envies..."

"Tu crois que ça serait trop demander que je les rencontre ?"

"Non, Livia", je décide immédiatement.

Mon appel suivant est donc pour Susan qui me promet de revenir vers moi dans moins d'une heure. Je retourne à la cuisine où Cyrus, Shermin et Defné ont préparé un petit déjeuner mi britannique mi turc fort savoureux. Cyrus soupire que Ginny va être sacrément dégoûtée d'avoir passé son tour sur ce voyage-là.

"Mais elle ne voulait pas refiler la formation qu'elle devait animer à d'autres", explique-t-il encore. "Et je ne venais que pour quelques semaines, les petits sont mieux dans leur routine..." Je sais que Harry l'asticoterait des heures pour l'utilisation d'un mot pareil mais je ne suis pas Harry. Defné est contente qu'il lui montre des photos de sa fille et de son troisième fils, de sa maison de Rio et de son laboratoire en forêt. Elle dit que ça donne envie d'aller voir, et Cyrus renchérit que là-bas même la pluie est chaude.

oo

Je trouve mes deux candidats stagiaires en train de chercher le numéro 12 square Grimmaurt. Ils sont indéniablement impressionnés quand la Fondation leur apparaît. Ils sont polis avec Virgil quand celui-ci nous introduit dans le bureau de mon père en disant que Livia va nous y rejoindre.

"Livia Astrelli est une très bonne botaniste et maître des potions", je précise quand on se retrouve à attendre seuls tous les trois.

"Et une lycanthrope ?", s'informe Emil Gloringford ; Freya Rowle me regarde par en dessous comme pour vérifier comment je prends la question.

"Tout à fait", je confirme de ma voix la plus égale. "Livia fait partie du Conseil restreint de Lo Paradiso et elle mène l'adaptation de la potion avec moi... et Shermin Karaman."

Je n'ai pas le temps de préciser qui est Shermin. Livia est entrée nous rejoindre et, si c'est une petite femme aux cheveux blancs, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui a grandi dans les cercles sorciers de Rome. Aucun des deux stagiaires ne s'attendaient à quelqu'un d'aussi sûre d'elle-même, d'aussi éduquée, malgré mon introduction.

Je pense qu'ils estiment vite que mon entretien de la veille à Sainte-Mangouste a été amical et facile voire une blague ; pas que Livia soit hautaine envers eux mais elle questionne réellement leurs connaissances des plantes et de la pharmacopée, leur fait raconter leurs expériences pratiques en détail et en prenant des notes. Ils font plutôt bonne figure mais me jettent des regards interrogateurs à la dérobée. A la fin, je crois qu'ils s'attendent à ce que nous sortions tous les deux pour nous mettre d'accord sur une évaluation. Mais quand Livia se tourne vers moi, c'est pour une toute autre requête :  
"J'imagine, Dottore, que tu leur as parlé de là où ils iraient ?"

"Nous avons parlé de Lo Paradiso et de la lycanthropie", je réponds prudemment. On pourrait dire que je n'en mène pas tellement plus large que mes potentiels futurs stagiaires. "Ils sont animagi ; ils sont recommandés par Susan et je pense qu'ils sauront se rendre utiles."

Livia nous observe tous les trois un long moment en silence avant de reprendre d'une voix tranquille : "Mon fils a été mordu quand il avait neuf ans - chez des amis à la campagne. Lucca et les enfants de nos amis ont entendu qu'un garou enragé traînait dans la région ; ils l'ont cherché", elle articule très lentement. "Seul Lucca et un autre des gamins sont revenus vivants. Mes amis ont été détruits par... cette tragédie, et mon mari nous a quittés... J'ai fait de mon mieux pour m'occuper de Lucca... mais je n'avais pas les bons contacts, et il ne supportait pas la potion tue-loup - en tout cas, il ne supportait pas celle que j'essayais de lui préparer", elle précise, et je réalise que l'adaptation de la potion est sans doute d'une importance particulière pour elle. Je m'étais demandé pourquoi elle était si intéressée par le projet.

Livia prend une brève inspiration avant de rajouter : "Lucca m'a mordue lors d'une pleine lune particulièrement difficile."

Je ne crois pas que j'ai l'air moins sidéré que les stagiaires à ce moment-là. J'ai sans doute l'avantage sur eux de connaître d'autres histoires, mais celle de Livia me touche particulièrement.

"Ma famille m'a fait comprendre que nous étions un poids social et nous a consignés dans la maison la plus éloignée de Rome qu'ils possédaient. C'était au pied des Dolomites. C'est comme cela que j'ai entendu parler de Lo Paradiso. Un truc difficile à croire pour une sorcière comme moi à l'époque. J'ai rencontré Cosmo Taluti - peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit... tué", elle rajoute pour moi. "Il a tout de suite dit que nous devions venir mais, à l'époque, il fallait avoir treize ans pour être accepté dans la communauté. Nous y sommes partis le lendemain de son anniversaire."

"Merci de ce partage, Livia", j'arrive à articuler quand je suis sûr qu'elle est arrivée au bout de son récit.

"Les conditions ont changé", elle reprend. "Des familles entières vivent à Lo Paradiso. Des tas de gens qui ne sont pas mordus et qui ne doivent jamais l'être. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, vous comprenez ?"

Ils murmurent un "oui, Madame" totalement timide.

"Si vous venez, vous devez le réaliser. Nous aider, c'est prendre ce risque. On ne le répétera jamais assez."

"Non, jamais assez", je confirme lentement et en espérant y mettre toute l'autorité morale que je peux représenter à leurs yeux.

"C'est compris, docteur Lupin", promet le jeune et fougueux Emil Gloringford, le premier.

"Je.. je reconnais que je n'avais pas mesuré... Le docteur Lupin a dit hier que ça vous rassurait de savoir qu'on pourrait se défendre et je n'avais pas réellement compris", répond plus longuement Freya Rowle, l'air songeuse. "Vous avez raison d'insister", elle rajoute en regardant très courageusement Livia. "Je comprends le risque. Je promets de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas l'aggraver inutilement", elle formule.

"Bon", articule Livia. "Laisse moi deux jours d'avance pour préparer leur venue", elle conclut pour moi.

oooo

Note La morsure de Livia et Lucca est déjà racontée à peu près dans les mêmes termes dans La Distinction CHAPITRE 37

J'ai enfin repris un peu d'avance sur cette histoire là, je vais pouvoir poster en alternance avec Iris.


	42. Quelques heures perdues

**Morsure 42 | Quelques heures perdues**

o mercredi

Sans doute pendant que j'essayais de garder du temps pour Defné et mes amis, par exemple hier soir, Shermin a révisé à mort. Sa conversation avec Avinesh Maninder ce matin ressemble un peu, du coup, à une soutenance de mémoire ou de thèse. Calé dans un fauteuil profond, ça fait un moment que je me contente de boire mon thé à petites gorgées en essayant de suivre de loin la logique de leur conversation. Avinesh Maninder n'est pas très loquace non plus face à elle : il pose des questions de loin en loin et parfois son regard se perd dans le jardin derrière la porte vitrée. Il pleut, et c'est vert.

De ce que je comprends, Shermin a entrepris depuis qu'on a parlé tous les deux une analyse symbolique de la potion telle qu'elle existe aujourd'hui - "dans sa version la plus courante" a-t-elle précisé en réponse à une question légitime d'Avinesh Maninder. J'ai failli intervenir et creuser ce qu'elle entendait par là, et puis je me suis tû parce que j'étais avant tout intéressé par où elle voulait en venir. L'analyse n'est pas finie selon elle mais laisse entendre plusieurs grands axes prometteurs. Son projet, de ce que je comprends, est de rattacher les statuettes à chacun des ingrédients utilisés en exploitant le champ symbolique connu pour ces ingrédients. Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'elle cite, à chaque étape de sa présentation, abondamment Cyrus ?

Est-ce pour cela qu'il n'a pas voulu nous accompagner ? - je m'interroge mollement en prenant un petit gâteau à la cannelle. Faut pas que je pense aux heures perdues avec Defné. Il ne faut pas.

"C'est impressionnant, Shermin", arrive à placer Avinesh Maninder profitant d'un bref silence. "Je ne crois pas que quiconque ait réalisé un travail aussi exhaustif et systématique sur la symbolique d'une potion aussi complexe. Ça fera une belle publication quand vous l'aurez consolidée."

"Merci, professeur", rougit furtivement Shermin.

Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une formulation diplomatique d'une objection réelle : nous nous sommes engagés à ne pas publier de résultats sans l'accord de Lo Paradiso quand Maninder continue : "Il faudra en parler avec Girasis - elle voulait un volume collectif. Cyrus a dû vous en parler."

"Pas encore."

"Il a revu ces premières hypothèses ?", questionne encore Maninder.

"Non", admet la cousine de Defné presque gênée de cet aveu, il me semble. "Il a dit que... si nous avions des questions, il serait là mais que... il n'avait pas le temps de se plonger dans le projet", elle formule. Cyrus a dit : 'démerdez-vous, je ne vais pas vous tenir la main', dans mes souvenirs à moi.

"Oh", commente pensivement Avinesh avant de se tourner vers moi. "Et vous, Docteur Lupin, vous en pensez quoi ?"

"Le 'docteur''est bien cérémonieux, professeur", je remarque. "Vous m'avez toujours appelé Kane aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire !"

"Mais dans ce projet, vous êtes le médecin qui s'est lancé dans l'adaptation de la potion tue-loup, qui a repéré des allergies et s'est posé des questions sur ce que permettraient les statuettes. Ça mérite bien un "docteur"", il conclut avec un sourire.

Je le remercie d'un signe de tête.

"Comment vous voyez-vous vous emparer des travaux de Shermin ?", il continue.

"Ça me paraît très prématuré de s'emparer... C'est sans doute une analyse nécessaire et... difficile et impressionnante... mais c'est encore un préalable - sauf si j'ai manqué quelque chose, elle ne contient pas encore de piste concrète d'adaptation", je remarque en espérant ne pas avoir l'air de planter un couteau dans le dos de Shermin.

"Il faut évidemment faire des expérimentations", s'empresse de reconnaître cette dernière. "Et c'est clairement la partie de Kane - du docteur Lupin."

"Mais vous allez construire ces expérimentations ensemble ?"

"Évidemment", on répond d'un même élan. Je crois que ça nous rassure mutuellement d'avoir la même réaction.

"Excellent. A partir de quoi ?"

"On peut imaginer des variations symboliques en fonction des ingrédients", reprend Shermin dans une énième déclinaison de ce qu'elle présente depuis une bonne heure.

"Si je comprends bien, votre idée, Shermin, est de trouver une variante symbolique de la potion tue-loup en résonance avec un maximum de statuettes ?", reformule Avinesh Maninder comme s'il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre. "Dans votre idée, les statuettes aideraient dès lors les personnes allergiques à mieux la supporter."

"Elles bénéficieraient de la résonance", elle confirme et, moi, je me gratte le menton. Une espèce d'objection latente se construit dans mon esprit. Je ne sais pas s'ils le sentent mais ils semblent tous les deux attendre ma participation. Au moins par politesse.

"Est-ce qu'on est sûr...? Toutes les statuettes ne réduisent pas les effets - au contraire", je commence. "On pourrait très bien avoir des réactions plus violentes…" Je grimace parce que mes arguments me semblent un peu brumeux. "Disons qu'il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait réellement des fondements théoriques suffisants pour penser..."

"On n'a des théories sur rien", soupire Shermin. "Mais il faut bien commencer par quelque chose !"

"Évidemment", je reconnais tout en me retenant de me gratter de nouveau le menton.

"Intuitivement, vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce point de départ, Kane ?", suggère Avinesh Maninder avec un air profondément intéressé.

"Je ne sais pas... disons que pour l'instant nos déclinaisons - on est plutôt parti, Livia, Severus et moi, des pathologies, des problèmes des patients. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne approche pour intégrer les statuettes mais... Instinctivement, comme vous le formulez, professeur, je pense que je serais parti des pathologies. Une déformation professionnelle sans doute."

"Avec sans doute un dispositif par patient", imagine Maninder, les yeux sur moi.

"Sans doute au moins dans un premier temps", je reconnais.

"L'adaptation est une pratique médicale et pharmacologique", remarque le mentor de mon frère. J'opine en me demandant s'il l'ignore vraiment - je parierai bien que non, finalement. "Elle part toujours des patients ?"

"Elle part d'une accumulation de cas ; parfois - assez souvent quand même - elle aboutit à des solutions unifiées, une amélioration globale en quelque sorte... mais imaginer une transformation ex ante me paraît très présomptueux."

"Si ce n'est pas la pratique", relève Shermin.

"Non mais... on ne peut pas postuler a priori que la pratique dominante médicale est adaptée aux statuettes", je minimise.

"Mais si on n'essaie pas en suivant les pratiques dominantes, on ne gagnera jamais le milieu médical avec nos résultats. Ils ne les regarderont même pas parce qu'ils ne reconnaîtront pas le protocole", estime Shermin.

Je ne peux pas la contredire même si je me fiche pas mal de l'avis de mes pairs à ce stade. Mais pas elle, c'est un fait.

"Il me semble que vous devriez creuser cette voie", abonde Maninder en se levant. Il sort un volume de sa bibliothèque et le tend à Shermin. "Ça vous inspirera peut-être, Shermin... C'est une monographie sur des pratiques médicales ayurvédiques incluant des objets de transferts symboliques... Je ne sais pas si c'est entièrement comparable... voilà une bonne question théorique... et pratique..."

oo

Quand je pousse la porte de la maison de mon grand frère une petite heure plus tard, ils sont en train de déjeuner, Defné et lui, sur le grand comptoir de la cuisine.

"On vous a laissé des trucs mais... tu es tout seul ?", remarque Cyrus.

"Shermin est partie à la bibliothèque. Elle veut faire des recherches avant notre départ."

"Avinesh vous a donné de bonnes pistes ?", insiste mon frère.

Je ne sais pas trop comment répondre à cette question.

"Je dirais qu'il a posé quelques bonnes questions", je formule après une temps de réflexion. Defné en a profité pour m'installer à côté d'elle.

"Comme ?", s'intéresse Cyrus.

"Comment on comptait travailler ensemble", je réponds avec sincérité - ça sonne moins neutre que dans ma tête je réalise quand Defné reste le saladier en l'air et Cyrus me dévisage.

"Vous vous êtes disputés ?", il enquête sur un ton qui me rappelle quelques souvenirs, pas tous réellement mauvais, mais qui me rajeunissent.

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas disputé avec elle mais j'ai...sans doute protesté sur sa présentation... comment dire, non concertée, de l'orientation de nos futures recherches".

"Ah", commente sobrement Cyrus. "Merde."

Defné pose lentement le saladier et me questionne du regard.

"Disons qu'elle en est déjà à une théorie générale alors que... la médecine magique, c'est pas ça, Cyrus", je plaide. "On cherche à répondre à des pathologies diversifiées, peut-être qu'on trouvera des principes généraux, mais ça me paraît particulièrement présomptueux de chercher une théorie globale dès le départ... C'est ce que j'ai dit."

Je vois dans les yeux de Defné qu'elle comprend mon point de vue mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment Cyrus peut recevoir ça ; Shermin m'a assuré qu'elle avait entendu mais, juste après, elle s'est enfuie lire de nouveaux livres. Je suis un peu inquiet sur ce qu'on peut faire ensemble.

"Et elle a dit quoi ?", enquête Cyrus.

"Qu'elle avait entendu mes objections, qu'elle n'avait pas tenu assez compte des pratiques médicales dominantes dans son exposé à Maninder ; quelque part, Cyrus, le problème, c'est qu'elle voulait impressionner Maninder alors qu'on n'a à peine quelques hypothèses", je développe, étonné de ne pas l'avoir perçu avant. Defné a un infime geste de la tête comme une confirmation.

"Ah oui", estime Cyrus pensivement. "Il a dit quoi, Maninder ?"

"Pas grand-chose. En fait, il l'a écouté puis m'a posé des questions qui ont fait ressortir qu'on n'était pas obligatoirement très en phase sur la méthode, Shermin et moi", j'analyse. "Il lui a filé un livre aussi.."

Cyrus a un bref sourire avant de commenter : "Ok, s'il l'a remise à sa place, je n'ai pas besoin de m'en mêler."

"Pardon ?"

"Elle viendra sans doute quémander mon avis, et je lui répéterai que le médecin, c'est toi ; le maître des potions, Livia. Qu'il ne faut pas croire que son expertise est la seule utile."

Je suis tellement intimidé par la sortie de mon grand frère que c'est mon tour de rester silencieux.

"Tu pensais que ça allait se produire ?", je finis par postuler tirant un bref sourire grimacé de Cyrus.

"Je vous connais tous les deux", il reconnaît. "Vos forces et vos faiblesses sont complémentaires, ce qui veut dire que vous pouvez vous opposer l'un à l'autre. Tu es un intuitif - un brillant intuitif - mais tu as quasiment une défiance pour la théorie ; Shermin rêve de systèmes explicatifs globaux ; elle pourrait avoir tendance à ignorer les exceptions qui ne rentreraient pas dans son système... La vérité, la solution, est bien sûr entre les deux. Vous serez imbattables, si vous arrivez à vous combiner l'un avec l'autre... Je serai déçu si vous n'y arriviez pas", il termine en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux. Je sais reconnaître une pression quand j'en vois une ; ce n'est pas qu'à Shermin qu'il va faire la leçon. Mais j'ai passé l'âge de me laisser pousser dans tous les sens.

"Tu serais déçu ?", je répète en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour affirmer ma position. "Si tu pensais qu'on n'allait pas s'entendre, pourquoi avoir tant plaidé pour qu'on fasse équipe ?"

"Parce que tu as besoin d'un théoricien symboliste et que ce n'est pas si courant. Sans parler des gens qui auraient exigé bien plus qu'un salaire, sans parler des incompétents, qui aurais-tu préféré, Kane ? Moi ? J'ai pas le temps d'aller me promener dans les montagnes", estime Cyrus en haussant les épaules. "Et..."

"Tu aimes autant que je me prenne la tête avec Shermin ?", je suggère.

"Sincèrement ?", il questionne sans trop de détours - mais c'est Cyrus, le détour est rare chez lui finalement. J'opine un peu nerveusement mais j'opine. "Je pense que ça peut vous rendre plus forts tous les deux, mais que c'est une relation qui peut s'équilibrer. Nous deux... ça demanderait un sacré déplacement de ta part..."

"Pas de la tienne ?"

"Je vais éviter de te répondre un truc qui va te faire léviter au plafond, Kane", il soupire. "En plus faut que j'y aille", il rajoute avec un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Je me réjouis d'avance de reprendre cette magnifique conversation malheureusement nécessaire dès que possible", il grince en quittant la pièce: Meninha le suit en espérant qu'il l'emmène se promener et il la renvoie gentiment vers moi.

"Il faut sortir ta chienne", commente Defné. "Mais finis ton repas."

"Il m'a coupé l'appétit", je maugrée mais je prends quand même une part de tourte et elle est délicieuse - sans doute cuisinée par Molly - et j'en prend une seconde. Defné caresse la tête Meninha en silence.

"Shermin... elle a une grande ambition académique", elle finit par dire.

"Clairement", je lui accorde entre deux bouchées.

"Mais je crois - j'espère - que Shermin peut écouter, prendre en compte tes indications... et je crois qu'en fait ton frère pense que ce sera une bonne expérience pour elle de... devoir prendre tes besoins en compte", elle formule.

"Avec trois stagiaires déjà, j'avais bien besoin de ça !", je râle encore.

"Ah ça, trois stagiaires, dont un pas opérationnel, une collègue, une sage-femme, Livia, Shermin... Toute une équipe au final. Va falloir que tu t'imposes, Kane", elle sourit. "Sinon, tu ne vas arriver à rien."

Je suis tellement sidéré que je ne trouve rien à répondre.

"Faut juste que tu acceptes que tu es le chef de tout ce bazar ; un chef pas obligatoirement hautain mais le référent de tout le monde. Faut que tu leur mettes des limites sur ce qu'ils peuvent attendre de toi mais des objectifs aussi. Faut pas laisser faire le vide, ça va te revenir en pleine tronche. Crois-moi, ça, je connais pour le coup."

"Dans quoi je me suis fourré ?", je continue de me plaindre en reposant la tourte dans mon assiette.

"Kane, c'est ce que tu as envie de faire : trouver une potion adaptée à ceux qui ne la supportent pas, faire monter en puissance le dispensaire ; pouvoir partir un jour si tu en as envie en sachant que ça roule derrière toi, non ?", elle questionne les sourcils froncés.

"Oui", je reconnais sans difficulté, ravi de la clarté avec laquelle elle est capable de présenter mes désirs enfouis.

"On ne peut pas faire ça sans prendre cette place de... de pivot - si chef, ça te déplait", elle insiste. "En plus, tu peux et tu sais le faire. Je t'ai vu le faire - avec moi, avec Rosy. A ta façon mais avec une sacrée efficacité. Pourquoi ça te fait peur maintenant ?"

Je prends le temps de reprendre et finir ma deuxième part en réfléchissant. Il me semble que je lui dois bien une réponse qui ne serait pas épidermique.

"D'abord, je crois que c'est toutes ces attentes en parallèle et au même moment qui m'impressionnent un peu, mais t'as raison... C'est certainement gérable si je n'attends pas que chacun s'organise à sa façon ou me questionne... C'est à moi d'organiser et de définir des périmètres... t'as raison", je répète avec plus de fermeté. Sauf que tout de suite après, le doute m'étreint : "Enfin, disons, t'as raison pour les stagiaires mais pour Livia ou Shermin, pourquoi ça serait moi ?"

"Parce que tu es celui qui a défendu le projet et trouver l'argent, parce que tu es le coordinateur naturel de ce projet - et c'est ce que te dit ton frère."

"Et il pense que s'il avait été l'expert... quoi ?", je questionne en me massant les tempes.

Defné inspire plusieurs fois avant de lâcher : "Que t'aurais mis trop de temps à prendre la place qui te revient - un truc comme ça. Que tu te serais reposé sur lui et que ce n'est pas sa place.. ni celle de Shermin", elle rajoute.

"Mais comment vais-je m'en sortir sans toi ?", je questionne avec un sourire.

"Mais en bossant et en me rendant fière, Dottore", elle prétend en se penchant vers moi. Je décide de ne plus perdre mon temps à m'angoisser de mes limitations et de me noyer dans ses yeux verts.

oooo

Voilà, bonne année. Désolée pour l'attente mais je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps.

Profitez de ce chapitre assez calme, ça devrait s'accélérer sur plusieurs fronts juste derrière.


	43. La présentation dans les normes

**43 | La présentation dans les normes.**

L'après-midi n'est pas trop entamée - on a été sages - quand j'accompagne Defné à la Coopération magique, où ses dossiers de stage ont été officiellement approuvés. Les miens embarrassent davantage, je le vois bien. Après avoir tourné du pot avec des périphrases comme : "Sainte-Mangouste a sans doute pesé les risques", "Vos stagiaires sont évidemment des sorciers adultes", "Ils ont effectivement déclaré leur Animagus" et "Il est sans doute inutile de déranger le Ministre", l'employé finit par lâcher : "Vous ne pensez pas, docteur Lupin, qu'il serait préférable que cette capacité d'Animagus, qui apparaît comme... la meilleure protection, soit de nouveau confirmée ? Personne ne souhaite un accident malheureux".

Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de m'enquérir de quel accident il peut penser. Quelque part, Livia a dit à peu près la même chose lors son entretien avec les stagiaires.

"Quelle confirmation serait souhaitable de votre point de vue ?", je questionne donc sagement.

L'employé n'est pas plus à l'aise pour me répondre qu'il lui semble que seul le Bureau des Aurors lui semble indiqué. J'ai envie de lui rappeler que ma mère n'y exerce plus, mais je me dis de nouveau - sagement - que ça ne me conduira nulle part. Je préfère annoncer que je vais aller les voir pour en discuter, et ça semble étrangement le rassurer. Peut-être, finalement, qu'il avait peur que je refuse et que l'invoque l'autorité de mon grand-père, je réalise en sortant. Iris aurait sans doute su.

Quand je m'excuse de ce contretemps supplémentaire, Defné me répond qu'elle est curieuse de voir la Division de Londres ; elle n'a jamais été dans un bureau d'Aurors et se demande à quoi ça peut ressembler. Je l'entraîne donc dans les couloirs que je connais bien. A l'accueil, Vijaya est ostensiblement surprise mais contente de me voir et encore plus que je lui présente Defné.

"Je le connais depuis qu'il a cinq ans. Avant leurs onze ans, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que Dora ne les amène", elle explique complaisamment à Defné qui a l'air d'apprécier. "Il nous reste heureusement Iris ! Elle aurait pu nous dire que tu passerais, Kane !"

"Elle est là ?"

"Non. Ils sont au Magenmagot. Une audience commune préliminaire."

"L'affaire Wagtail ?", je vérifie.

"Oui, oui. une affaire compliquée", confirme la secrétaire avec un soupir de compassion pour ma soeur. "Tu aurais dû la prévenir de ta visite !"

"En fait, je ne viens pas pour la voir spécialement. Je suis envoyé par la Coopération pour voir comment je pourrais faire valider la capacité d'Animagus de jeunes Médicomages qui doivent venir avec moi à Lo Paradiso", je lui raconte.

"Oh", mesure Vijaya pensive. "Le Commandant n'est pas là ,mais je vais essayer de te trouver un lieutenant... Vous attendez là ?"

La secrétaire de la Division revient en très peu de temps et nous annonce que le lieutenant Weasley est disponible. Je lui assure que je sais encore où est son bureau, s'il n'a pas changé de place, et on s'enfonce dans la Division. Tous les gens que je croise et qui me connaissent me saluent avec surprise mais simplicité. Ils sont ouvertement curieux de Defné dont l'existence est sans doute une rumeur solide mais personne ne fait de remarque déplacée. Caradoc Darnell me présente son Aspirante, une jolie fille prénommée Cassia. Il me dit qu'il espère qu'à mon prochain passage à Londres, on boira une bière. Et je promets de faire de mon mieux.

Dans la salle commune de la Division, on me répète trois fois qu'Iris est au Magenmagot et qu'il faut croiser les doigts pour la confirmation de leurs inculpations laquelle est tout sauf jouée d'avance. Ron entend la discussion, sort, dispersant assez efficacement ses subordonnés, et nous fait entrer dans son bureau dont il ferme la porte.

"Docteur Karaman, enchanté de faire votre connaissance", il commence par serrer la main de Defné. "Avec Hermione, on vous aurait bien invités à dîner, Kane et vous, mais Cyrus nous a fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas vous assiéger", il raconte avec sa simplicité habituelle. "Votre séjour se passe bien ?"

"Très bien, merci, lieutenant", répond Defné un peu incertaine. Je devrais sans doute faire mieux que ça les présentations.

"Ronald", il lui propose sans attendre que je me décide. "Je suis le frère de Ginny, la femme de Cyrus, un membre de la famille en quelque sorte."

"Il faut m'appeler Defné, alors", estime-t-elle presque timidement.

"Avec plaisir, Defné" promet Ronald avant de se tourner vers moi : "Tu as, paraît-il, une demande concernant des Animagi, Kane ?"

Je répète, avec plus de détails qu'à Vijaya, le besoin de certifier que mes futurs stagiaires sont des animagi efficaces pour rassurer la Coopération.

"S'ils sont déclarés, c'est qu'ils sont efficaces. On n'est jamais la moitié d'un Animagus", remarque Ron. "Vous l'êtes aussi Defné ? Oui. Donc, vous savez tous les deux qu'une fois que votre Animagus est éveillé, il ne va pas changer ou disparaître. Ce n'est pas sujet à variation comme un Patronus pas exemple."

"Est-ce que la Division des Aurors peut écrire ça à la Coopération ?", je propose avec l'espoir qu'on en finisse vite.

Ron se frotte le nez, prudemment dubitatif.

"Tu sais comme moi que ce n'est pas ça qu'ils demandent, Kane. Ils veulent des responsables en cas d'accident. Si le bureau de Londres certifie tes stagiaires, on devient au moins co-responsables."

"Tu es en train de me dire non, Ron ?"

Il sourit de ma formulation directe.

"Si je refuse, ils vont bloquer tes stagiaires, et ce ne sera pas de leur faute. Juste un problème administratif."

"S'ils bloquent", je commence à m'agacer.

"Tu vas parler à Albus ?", termine Ron m'interrompant avec autorité. "Ça va partir dans tous les sens cette histoire si tu fais ça, Kane. Ton grand-père aurait l'air d'intervenir parce que tu es son petit-fils, et est-ce qu'on a envie qu'un Pieternel ou un autre dise qu'on perd toute objectivité dès qu'un Lupin est là et qu'il s'agit de loups-garous ? Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je me tais. C'est ça ou partir, et abandonner la partie me fait étonnamment mal.

"Imaginons qu'on certifie tes stagiaires ; j'imagine que Susan est derrière toi et que tu comptes t'en occuper ?", il enquête après deux minutes de réflexion. J'opine. "Iris nous a raconté que tu gérais ton dispensaire comme un chef, et tu as ce projet de potions adaptées - Hermione est très intéressée, tu imagines", il continue un peu pour lui-même. "Tu estimes à combien le risque qu'ils en aient besoin, de leur Animagus ?"

"Il n'y a jamais de risque zéro : il y a des têtes brûlées à Lo Paradiso et, si je travaille sur l'adaptation des potions, c'est que certains les supportent mal ; certains refusent d'en prendre", je commence par reconnaître. "Mais personne n'a non plus intérêt à un accident à Lo Paradiso - non, je reformule : je pense que je connais les quelques vrais dangereux et que je ne serais pas le seul à tout faire pour limiter les risques. Moi et Livia Astrelli, que tu connais, on vient de briefer nos deux candidats et, crois-moi, on leur a donné à penser", je continue, et ça lui arrache un drôle de sourire. "Enfin, j'espère."

Ron a l'air de retenir un commentaire un peu goguenard - et je m'intime à le prendre avec la philosophie du "petit frère", du "môme" que je serai sans doute éternellement à ses yeux.

"Bon. Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix, mais il me faut l'aval du Commandant quand même", il finit par commenter très sobrement. "Et il faut qu'on réfléchisse à qui signerait cette certification. Tous les Aurors ne sont pas Animagi, loin s'en faut. Il faut quelqu'un qui soit crédible... ça se réfléchit. Une réponse demain te convient ?"

"Parfait", je promets avec sincérité.

Quand on sort de la Division, après avoir remercié Vijaya, on tombe sur Iris qui revient avec son équipe. Malgré ce qu'on nous a laissé entendre auparavant, ils ne me paraissent pas abattus ou déçus de leurs résultats. De ce qu'on entend, Finnigan et Iris chambrent le jeune Mark, en fait ; il ne me semble pas qu'ils feraient ça sur ce ton là s'ils devaient digérer une défaite.

Iris a néanmoins l'air sidérée de nous voir et, peut-être à cause de la surprise, je ressens une espèce de fatigue et d'angoisse diffuse dans son aura. Elle m'aboie dessus quand je suggère qu'elle sera peut-être celle qui devra certifier les Animagi de mes stagiaires avec une violence un peu disproportionnée. Seamus a l'air de mettre ça sur le compte du stress général et essaie de tourner ça à la blague, mais je sens le changement dans le regard de Defné - le réveil de la médicomage, je pourrais dire. Elle place sa main dans le dos d'Iris et je ressens l'énergie, l'apaisement, le soin qu'elle lui offre. Je perçois aussi que ma jumelle est dans la phase finale de son cycle hormonal et qu'elle en ressent un grand désarroi. Pas qu'elle ait historiquement bien vécu le fait de devenir une femme, je m'en souviens bien. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne vit plus cela comme une espèce d'injustice personnelle. En tout cas, je le pensais

Le geste de Defné inquiète Seamus, et c'est lui qui suppose Iris malade, puis enceinte. Il est si soucieux qu'une de ses hypothèses soit vraie qu'il projette, avec une clarté qui l'ennuierait sûrement qu'il s'en rendait compte, son affection pour elle, son adjointe, et sans doute aussi une petite crainte de ne plus pouvoir s'appuyer sur elle. Il est tellement soulagé de comprendre qu'elle a juste ses règles qu'il lui donne immédiatement le reste de sa journée. Je ne dirais pas qu'elle n'en a pas besoin.

On doit encore se débarrasser de l'Aspirant - qui a l'air assez tourneboulé lui aussi, sans doute pour une faute mineure ou pour l'enquête, encore que Iris semble penser qu'il s'inquiète pour sa santé - avant de pouvoir aller chez elle. C'est là seulement que je peux vérifier la seule hypothèse qui tienne pour expliquer l'ampleur du désarroi que je ressens - Iris essaie d'avoir un enfant.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, cette hypothèse se vérifie. Iris, qui aurait tant aimé échapper à la puberté et professe depuis une grande défiance à l'idée d'un jour engendrer des enfants, semble aujourd'hui prendre comme une insulte personnelle le fait de ne pas être tombée enceinte tout de suite, maintenant qu'elle l'a décidé. Ces Serpentards quand même, ce qu'ils peuvent se compliquer la vie !

On fait de notre mieux pour la rassurer, Defné et moi. Je crois que ça marche un peu mais en sortant de chez elle, je prends sans hésiter mon miroir sans m'expliquer malgré le regard curieux de Defné.

"Samuel ?", je souffle dedans plusieurs fois avant que mon beau-frère me réponde. "Est-ce que tu es dans une situation où nous pouvons parler quelques minutes ?" , je m'enquiers avant toute chose.

"Deux secondes", il me demande et, par le miroir qu'il tient à bout de bras, je vois la moquette de la Division et j'entends une porte qui se ferme. "Je suis à toi, Kane."

"Merci, Sam", je commence. Ses yeux sont curieux à la limite de l'inquiétude. "Je sors de chez vous", je commence. "Iris a eu le reste de sa journée", je précise, et il opine - il est au courant de ça, au moins.

Il n'est pourtant pas moins détendu quand il commence : "Finnigan a dit que tous les deux vous affirmiez..."

"Iris n'est pas malade", je m'empresse de le rassurer. "On n'a pas menti. Elle a ses règles et... il semble qu'elle n'ait pas eu tellement envie de les avoir."

"Oh", il articule un peu gêné je crois. Notre proximité l'embarrasse parfois, je le sais déjà. "Elle t'a dit."

"Oui", je confirme. "Sam, je pense que c'est une chouette nouvelle, je vous souhaite que ça arrive rapidement. Je n'ai pas trop de doutes a priori, mais... ce soir..." C'est mon tour d'être embarrassé. J'essaie de me dire que c'est le médecin qui plaide pour sa patiente et pas le frère. Ça aide un peu. "Elle a besoin de toi, et de toi... à son écoute", je formule.

"Oh", il répète mais, cette fois, c'est un "oh" entendu. Il hésite puis lâche : "Elle se sent... coupable, un truc comme ça ?"

"Pas à la hauteur de votre ambition commune", je confirme. Au moins, j'ai la confirmation si j'en doutais du fait que Samuel la connaît plutôt bien.

"Bon, ok. Je vais m'organiser... Merci de cet appel, Kane". Il hésite sur comment continuer la conversation, et je me dis que je crois que je sais où souffre son ego de mâle.

"Je ne doute pas que tu aurais été là pour elle dans tous les cas, mais j'ai pensé que je pouvais t'éviter d'arriver sans savoir, d'avoir à deviner, vous faire gagner du temps", je raconte sur le ton de la camaraderie masculine.

"Déjà, je vais éloigner Brunetti", décide mon beau-frère, mais c'est une façon de nourrir la relation que j'ai proposée.

"Bien vu", j'abonde. "J'espère qu'on se croise encore avant que je parte."

"Defné est là jusqu'à quand ?"

"Malheureusement... elle part demain matin", je lui apprends, et ça ne me fait pas de bien de dire ça.

"A voir, je vais essayer de repousser au soir", intervient Defné. Comme je la regarde, un peu surpris, elle rougit presque. "Je vais appeler mon équipe. Je dirais que c'est pour laisser un peu plus de temps aux stagiaires pour s'organiser."

Je pourrais avoir un commentaire sur la duplicité. Je ne le fais pas.

oo

On a dit à Cyrus qu'on allait préparer les bagages de Defné, il y a bien une heure, j'imagine. Je pense qu'on est transparents, mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir coupable. Je crois même que mon frère détesterait que je me sente coupable. Un peu comme une confirmation, on l'entend rattraper Meninha qui doit venir gratter à la porte.

"Il est trop gentil", sourit Defné dans la semi obscurité de la fin de l'après-midi..

"Oui", j'admets sans trop de mal et en la serrant plus étroitement contre moi.

"Il a connu sa femme à quel âge ? Brunissande a dit que c'était normal qu'ils aient eu des enfants les premiers vu le temps qu'ils se connaissaient !"

"C'est sûr", je confirme avant de me rendre compte que c'était une question ; et je sais déjà que Brunissande est intriguée par le fait que je ne parle de Cyrus qu'à reculons. C'est un sujet où je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas développer : "Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont neuf ans ; quand Cyrus est venu vivre avec Papa. Harry était déjà pote avec Ron, et les deux benjamins se sont bien trouvés aussi. Tout de suite, paraît-il."

"Il a épousé la fille avec qui il jouait quand il avait neuf ans ?", elle vérifie.

"C'est rare mais ça arrive", je confirme. Eolynn m'a, en son temps, déjà fait comprendre combien c'était un truc rare et étonnant. Autant que ça serve.

"Ils sortent ensemble depuis quand ?", veut encore savoir Defné.

"Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu sais, ils ont treize ans de plus que moi. D'aussi loin que je me rappelle, ils étaient ensemble ; quelque part, Ginny était un peu notre grande soeur."

"Ils ont toujours été ensemble ?", elle vérifie.

"Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Disons que je pense que non. Je crois que Ginny a eu d'autres amoureux à Poudlard, mais rien de très sérieux et jamais quelque chose qu'elle m'ait raconté en détails... Juste des blagues que j'ai entendues et que j'interprète", je réalise en le disant à haute voix.

"Juste elle ? Pas lui ?"

Je suis désemparé parce que, si je ne réponds pas, je crains d'attiser son idée selon laquelle je lui cache des choses sur Cyrus. J'espère qu'elle va croire la vérité - je ne sais pas tout sur la vie de mes grands frères.

"Il avait treize ans quand je suis né, Defné", je répète. "Ces treize ans, même s'ils commencent à se... à moins compter, pendant longtemps, ils ont mis une forme de distance", j'essaie d'expliquer. "Cyrus et Gin, ils nous ont tellement gardés - un peu comme de seconds parents, enfin pas exactement, mais pour Iris et moi, Harry et Cyrus étaient des autorités... pas nos égaux. Ils jouaient avec nous plus que nos parents ; ils pouvaient nous emmener faire des choses rigolotes, différentes, voire interdites par nos parents ; mais quand ils disaient "non"... c'était un "non" avec lequel on devait compter. Nos parents ne leur ont jamais donné tort s'ils apprenaient qu'ils nous avaient grondés ou punis - ils pensaient non sans raison qu'ils étaient plutôt cools avec nous."

"J'ai senti ça un peu, que tous les deux cherchent à en effet éliminer cette distance dont tu parles. C'est sans doute difficile", elle rajoute pour moi. "Et Ginny ?"

"Elle ne s'est jamais trop laissée faire non plus, mais elle a toujours été là pour nous... particulièrement pour Iris... Ginny a six frères, Iris que trois, mais je pense qu'elles ont des expériences en communs... tous Gryffondor en plus !"

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant, mais Gin comme Iris, elles n'ont que des frères et tous Gryffondors... Je suis sûr que ça laisse des traces."

"Ah, vos histoires de maisons d'école", se souvient Defné. Je crois que ça ne l'intéresse pas. "Quand j'ai rencontré Ginny, je me suis dit que c'était une femme forte, déterminée et j'ai... ça m'a vexée quand elle m'a dit que... je lui paraissais trop... distante... que je manquais d'empathie et de pédagogie... Je crois qu'il a fallu que je te rencontre, que je vous rencontre tous pour comprendre."

"Pour moi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui manque d'empathie", je lui promets avec sincérité.

"Peut-être que c'est avec toi que j'apprends", elle sourit.

"Tu n'as pas manqué d'empathie avec tous les gens que tu as aidés avant qu'on se rencontre", je lui rappelle.

"Ok, peut-être que la question m'occupait", elle soupire avant de m'embrasser comme pour dire qu'on a trop parlé.

On se laisse aller à se fondre l'un dans l'autre et, après, je somnole en espérant que Sam a réussi à se débarrasser de l'Italien et qu'ils sont tous les deux, Iris et lui, et qu'ils sont aussi bien ensemble que moi, je me sens bien là, à cet instant dans les bras de Defné.

"Je peux poser une question", souffle cette dernière me sortant de ma rêverie. "Tu as dit à ta soeur : 'tiens, tu ne voulais pas avoir tes règles cette fois' - comme si les femmes voulaient jamais avoir leurs règles ! Je veux dire, bien sûr, quand une grossesse n'est pas désirée, ça peut être un soulagement. Mais les règles, c'est quand même... la plupart des femmes le redoutent !"

"Iris a tellement râlé quand elle a eu ses règles que Mãe disait que Ginny et Cyrus avaient dû l'entendre depuis l'Amazonie", je souris mon visage perdu dans sa chevelure.

"Elle l'a mal vécu ?"

"Elle a vécu ça comme une injustice personnelle - c'est sans doute mon interprétation de mec qui n'est concerné qu'au second chef", je m'empresse d'ajouter. J'ai une soeur jumelle, je vois très bien où la conversation pourrait nous mener alors qu'on est si bien dans ce lit. "Et toi ?", je questionne pour bonne mesure.

"Tu veux que je te parle de mes premières règles ?", elle vérifie, pas loin de l'incrédulité.

"Juste savoir si tu as vécu ça comme Iris, mais si tu n'as pas envie... on peut facilement trouver un autre sujet."

"En fait, dans la pension où j'étais, on n'était que des filles et... ne pas avoir ses règles étaient assez... moqué... bizarre... Une femme aura des enfants un jour, sinon elle est bizarre... J'étais déjà plutôt hors norme, la seule orpheline ou presque, et certainement la seule fille d'opposants politiques - décédés, soit, mais pas oubliés. Alors, avoir mes règles, ça m'a plutôt rassurée. J'étais au moins normale sur ça, dans la norme."

Est-ce que je dois dire que sa confidence m'émeut ? J'essaie de m'imaginer à quoi elle pouvait ressembler dans son école de filles ? Quel âge avait-elle ? .

"Et Iris, elle ne voulait pas ?" C'est Defné qui demande.

"Elle trouvait que ça l'embêtait, que ça la fatiguait, elle n'était pas ravie que ses seins poussent, que les garçons s'intéressent à elle pas seulement parce qu'elle volait bien sur un balai, grimpait aux arbres ou les battait à la course. Elle a toujours été assez physique. Bien plus que moi."

"Nous, on avait de la danse... comme activité physique... J'aimais bien marcher mais on n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner seules... On était très surveillées et, moi, sans doute plus que d'autres." Elle a un silence puis avoue : "Je ne suis jamais montée sur un balai"

"Pardon ?"

"Les parents de Shermin préféraient les tapis... et puis, ce n'était pas pour les filles"

"Il faudra que je t'apprenne !", je décide immédiatement.

"Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie", elle souffle comme ça m'estomaque. "Je vous regardais l'autre jour... je ne crois pas que ça soit pour moi. Je suis beaucoup trop froussarde !"

"Defné, tu as traversé des cols enneigés de nuit avec des réfugiés et tu me dis que tu as peur de voler sur un balai ?"

"Ça te déplait ?", elle s'inquiète.

"Ça me sidère. Tu as le droit de ne pas avoir envie, de préférer les tapis mais... avoir peur.. ça me paraît exagéré... dommage. Tu as le vertige ?"

"Non."

"Alors il n'y a pas de raison. Et puis, je ne parlais pas de jouer au Quidditch, je parlais de se promener."

"Se promener ?"

"Je pourrais t'emmener d'abord, pour que tu te rendes compte que ça n'a rien de si ambitieux", je propose.

"Derrière toi, peut-être", elle décide brusquement. Une espèce de rire d'autodérision me vient. "Quoi ?"

"Je n'en reviens pas, en fait. Je suis sans doute le moins à l'aise sur un balai de toute ma famille et, toi, tu me dis que tu me fais confiance pour t'emmener ! Je trouve que c'est un beau cadeau, en fait !"

"Je ne devrais pas ?", elle questionne incertaine.

"Si la question est : est-ce que je risque de te faire tomber ? Defné, jamais."

"T'as intérêt !", elle estime avec un sourire en coin.

On s'embrasse de nouveau et, du coup, on manque presque qu'on sonne à la porte de la maison de mon frère. Je le réalise seulement quand Meninha aboie avec force - quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas. Presque tout de suite derrière, quelqu'un arrive presque en courant dans le couloir. Le pas est trop léger pour être Cyrus.

"Defné ? Burada mısın? Seninle konuşmam gerek ?", plaide Shermin de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Shermin ?", s'inquiète Defné, s'arrachant à mes bras et trouvant un peignoir pour aller ouvrir.

Au même instant, dressé dans le lit, j'entends des voix diverses dehors - dont celle de Cyrus et peut-être celle de Ron. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les paroles peut-être parce que Defné et Shermin discutent à voix basse mais vives sur le pas de la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?", je m'enquiers n'y tenant plus. J'ai passé un pantalon avant de les rejoindre.

"Mon oncle", répond Defné en se tournant vers moi un peu pâle. "Il est à Londres, il veut me voir."

"Ton oncle ?", j'articule lentement et en regardant, dans un fol espoir sans doute, Shermin.

"Aslan, le frère aîné de mon père", répond Defné. Il y a une rage sourde dans la manière dont elle a articulé les mots.

"Et tu es obligée ?", je questionne sans doute étourdiment.

"Non", estime Shermin la première, "mais..."

"Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner un moyen de se plaindre de moi", soupire Defné terminant sans doute l'objection de sa cousine.

Je sens que je ne mesure pas exactement ce qui est en jeu. Mais on a sans doute pas trop le temps de creuser parce que Cyrus a monté l'escalier et nous rejoint, Meninha sur les talons.

"Shermin, vous a dit ? Vous voulez quoi ?", il questionne.

"Qui est en bas ?", je me risque.

"Deux types avec une voiture. Ils se disent envoyés par Aslan Karaman, représentant du Diwan en voyage protocolaire à Londres. Ron les retient avec efficacité. On peut appeler Grand-père pour vérifier, si tu veux, Kane, mais j'ai l'impression que ça dépasse la question de la Coopération magique", rajoute Cyrus.

Defné a l'air à la fois abattue et furieuse quand elle articule : "Je vais y aller, je n'ai pas le choix."

"Pourquoi ?", je la presse.

"Parce que je suis... Safkanim", elle soupire, et Shermin approuve. "Je ne peux pas refuser de me rendre à l'appel du chef du mon clan, si ce n'est qu'à dresser contre moi des tas de gens qui sinon m'auraient laissée tranquille. Je n'ai pas de protecteur, Kane - le père de Shermin n'est rien face à Aslan et je ne lui demanderais pas d'essayer. Théoriquement, mon frère devrait avoir mes intérêts à coeur", elle rajoute en levant les yeux au ciel. "Si Aslan se met en tête de me faire perdre le peu qu'il me reste, ce n'est pas Altan qui l'arrêtera..." Il me semble qu'elle se force à me regarder pour asséner : "Ça te paraitra peut-être bizarre que je tienne encore à pouvoir rentrer dans mon pays si j'en ai envie, Kane, mais je... je ne veux pas d'une guerre ouverte. Je ne veux pas renverser le Diwan, réformer le pays ou prendre la suite de mes parents. Je veux une autre vie ! Une vie où je ne passerai pas mon temps à me cacher ou à regarder par dessus mon épaule la main sur ma baguette!"

"Ok", je promets en lui prenant les épaules. Mais elle n'a pas l'air de me croire alors je développe. "Je pense que la question qu'on se pose, Cyrus et moi, enfin moi en tout cas, c'est ta sécurité. Ne pas y aller a un coût social et familial pour toi, ok, j'ai compris. Mais y aller, est-ce dangereux ?"

Ma question a l'air de la désarmer au point que des larmes lui viennent aux yeux ; Shermin se lance à sa place : "Je crois que, vu qui vous êtes, Cyrus et toi, enlever Defné ou la contraindre... le coût serait élevé surtout si Aslan est venu négocier quelque chose ici."

"Alors je t'accompagne", je décide ; la seconde d'après je me prépare mentalement à ce que Cyrus me l'interdise mais quand je le regarde, il approuve, en fait.

"Ron a réquisitionné un véhicule, un chauffeur et une garde d'honneur composée d'un policier et d'un Auror", il m'apprend montrant qu'en bas ils ont envisagé des tas de scénarios en très peu de temps. "Ça devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre."

"Pas Iris !", je m'inquiète.

"Non, Ron a pris quelqu'un de garde - je n'ai pas retenu qui, mais pas Iris ou Sam", il confirme avant de nous regarder avec son premier sourire depuis qu'il est monté nous rejoindre : Defné en peignoir et, moi, torse nu dans un jean. "On va vous laisser vous habiller en conséquence, non ?"


	44. Des démonstrations de puissance

**44 | Des démonstrations de puissance**

Je laisse la douche à Defné, qui est exceptionnellement très rapide. Sous l'eau brûlante à mon tour, je me dis qu'il serait certainement utile que je comprenne au moins un peu de turc. Quand je sors de la salle de bain, Defné a revêtu un ensemble de velours brodé vert foncé et sa cousine est en train de la coiffer. En boutonnant une robe sobre mais formelle, je leur fais état de mes réflexions linguistiques. C'est clairement une pensée stratégique parce que jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai décidé bien aimer ne pas comprendre cette langue, comme un mystère de plus, comme un exotisme agréable.

"Tu peux placer sur moi le sortilège que je t'ai appris, Defné", je propose. "Ça me permettra de comprendre ; je promets solennellement de ne pas essayer de parler. Je pense que c'est mieux qu'il ne me croie pas intéressé par... votre culture, vos enjeux... juste par toi."

Defné échange un regard avec Shermin, avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de placer le sortilège avec une lenteur délibérée mais beaucoup de précision.

"Tu vois, ce qui me rassure dans toute cette folie, c'est que tu n'es pas dépourvu de pensée stratégique. Tu prétends détester ça, mais tu es sacrément efficace, Kane. Comme ton frère, en bas. Et vous êtes les deux qui répètent qu'ils ne veulent pas faire de politique. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Shermin ?", elle termine.

"Tu as tout compris là, Kane ?", veut savoir ladite Shermin en anglais.

"Oui, mais si je devais répondre, je serais terriblement lent. Au moins pendant quelques heures. Je préfère attendre encore un peu", je modère, alors que des mots pourtant s'affichent avec force dans mon esprit.

"Tu veux dire que le sort ne fait pas que traduire ?", s'intéresse Shermin montrant une fois de plus combien ce sortilège est mal connu.

"Je crois qu'on n'a pas le temps d'entrer dans les détails", je coupe court en pensant à Cyrus et Ron en bas.

On s'engage dans l'escalier - j'entends Meninha qui gémit derrière une porte. Dehors, une deuxième voiture est arrivée, et je vois Aidan Logan et William Barrington discutant avec Ron. Ils se retournent à notre arrivée. Deux sbires moustachus et costauds s'inclinent devant Defné en lui affirmant qu'ils sont à son service et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de recourir aux services des Anglais.

"Je ne peux pas fâcher mes hôtes", leur répond Defné en anglais. "Mon oncle comprendra certainement les impératifs de la diplomatie."

"Defné Kunčuy", se plaint un des hommes, sans oser développer.

Le sortilège ne traduit pas le mot "Kunčuy" - comme si c'était un nom ou un titre intraduisible, note une partie de mon cerveau.

"Ne faisons pas attendre Aslan Bey", reprend Defné en se dirigeant avec résolution avec la voiture du Ministère. Bey non plus n'a pas été traduit, je remarque, alors que je n'ai d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Cyrus me rattrape par le cou.

"Messieurs, ce jeune homme est mon petit frère, et je prendrais comme un affront personnel, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit", il commente.

"Defné Kunčuy, vraiment ?", proteste le même homme.

"Le Docteur Lupin m'accompagne", elle confirme sans développer.

Cyrus tire sur la chaînette de ma médaille et murmure très bas mais avec quasiment une menace dans la voix : "Tu l'oublies pas celle-là ? Entendu ?"

J'opine que j'ai compris. Sa main lâche mon cou pour une pression sur l'épaule. Je rejoins Defné alors qu'Aidan lui ouvre la porte.

"Officier Logan", il se présente.

"Auror Barrington", rajoute William. "Enchanté, Docteur Karaman, malgré les circonstances."

Defné n'a pas le courage de faire plus qu'un signe de tête. Je leur serre la main à tous les deux - Aidan était avec moi à Gryffondor, à peine plus âgé et il est sorti relativement longtemps avec ma soeur jumelle ; William figure parmi les Aurors qu'Iris fréquente, et Eolynn l'aimait bien. Je ne sais pas à quel point Ron, qui me fait un signe de tête, les a choisis. C'est Barrington qui monte avec nous à l'arrière ; Logan prend place devant à côté du chauffeur. Les portes se ferment, et la voiture des sbires turcs prend la tête de notre étrange cortège.

"Désolé pour la corvée, les gars", je me lance.

"Tu rigoles, Kane ?", s'esclaffe Logan. "Quand le major a cherché un volontaire pour une mission de protection d'un Lupin-pas-Auror, j'ai immédiatement postulé ! Je pensais pas que ça serait toi, Kane - plutôt ton frère - mais j'étais sûr que ça changerait de la routine !"

"C'est pas très professionnel, ça, Officier Logan", se marre Barrington. "Mais je savais que tu étais toujours volontaire pour être aux ordres d'Iris ; je vois que c'est plus complexe que cela !"

"Auror Barrington, il ne faudrait pas surinterpréter mes propos", lâche Logan a priori désolé du développement. Ma mère, ma soeur, mon ex-petite amie peuvent tenir des heures sur la complexité des relations entre la police et les Aurors. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une mise en garde de la part de Barrington quant à la vision dominante du Bureau de Londres sur ses relations avec Iris ou un rappel à l'ordre parce qu'il a trouvé Aidan trop familier avec moi.

"Tant que tu garde les yeux sur le véhicule qui nous précède et que tu restes à l'affût des coups tordus...", commence Barrington sans trop de complexes pour affirmer son autorité, je dirais.

"Je ne crois pas", j'interviens sur le fond. "Je ne crois pas que l'oncle de Defné prendra le risque ce soir d'un coup tordu - en tout cas pas d'ordre magique. Mais merci d'être là pour l'en convaincre."

Barrington retient la question qui lui vient, et Logan ne prend pas le risque de l'agacer vraiment en réaffirmant combien il me connaît. C'est un jeu de pouvoir qui me fatigue mais c'est un jeu que je connais. Reste que je pense, moi, qu'un peu de contexte ne leur ferait pas de mal et qu'on a pris maintenant un rythme de voyage magique - on sera vite arrivés où qu'on aille. Je regarde Defné qui fait un geste qui semble dire qu'elle me laisse seul juge.

"Defné n'a pas les meilleures relations avec son oncle qui est son chef de clan. Or là, il lui demande de venir - il lui ordonne, en fait. Je pense que notre présence à tous est une garantie suffisante que rien..." Les mots diplomatiques me manquent - mauvais augure, mais Barrington opine comme si ça lui suffisait. "Mais Ron vous a vendu ça comment ? Officiellement ?", je questionne.

"Le docteur Kamaran est une interlocutrice de la Coopération magique britannique sur les questions humanitaires et de formation médicale ; elle est de plus quasi fiancée à un sorcier britannique. Diverses personnes craignent qu'elle soit menacée par son oncle, représentant du Diwan. Pour des raisons diplomatiques et de sécurité, le lieutenant Weasley a décidé de faire surveiller cette rencontre", entonne Barrington sur un ton officiel.

"Ça m'étonnerait qu'il vous laisse entrer", estime Defné, les yeux perdus dans les lumières de la ville qui nous apparaissent comme un brouillard doré vu notre vitesse physique.

"Tant qu'il vous laisse ressortir, on n'essaiera pas d'entrer", lui répond Barrington avec un clin d'oeil.

"Et, ma mère est au courant ?", je me risque à questionner.

"Bien au dessus de mon grade de savoir ça, Kane", m'avoue simplement Barrington.

J'essaie d'évaluer si le fait que mon miroir n'ait pas vibré d'un appel de ma mère est une preuve de quoi que ce soit. La réponse est tout sauf ferme.

"Ils ralentissent", annonce Logan, aucune trace de blague dans sa voix.

Barrington se met sur le qui-vive dans le regard et le geste. Je prends la main de Defné. Les deux véhicules s'engagent à vitesse réduite dans un parc sombre mais qu'on devine vaste avant de s'arrêter devant un porche éclairé magiquement.

"Ils l'auront prévenu", estime Defné d'une voix totalement détachée.

"Certainement", j'admets parce que mes pensées ont sans doute suivi un chemin parallèle. "Mais ce n'est pas un problème, au contraire : s'il a appelé le Ministère, ton oncle aura eu la confirmation du caractère officielle de la protection qui t'a été accordée et ça, ce n'est pas pour nous desservir."

"Nous ?", elle souffle.

"Defné, c'est pas le moment de sembler douter que je suis prêt à m'engager", j'essaie de badiner, un truc comme Cyrus ferait. Ok, il aurait rendu ça plus convaincant.

"Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds", articule très bas Defné.

"Toi non plus. Pas totalement en tout cas", je lui rétorque avec sincérité.

"Si vous avez fini ?", nous interrompt Barrington avec une certaine autorité.

"On y va, William", je décide en sortant le premier derrière lui. Je prends la main de Defné pour l'aider à sortir avec toute la galanterie de mise. "Je suis là", je lui rappelle.

Les portes de la demeure se sont ouvertes et deux nouveaux sbires tout aussi moustachus que les premiers sont venus former une sorte de haie d'honneur, un de chaque côté. Les premiers nous font signe de les suivre ; ils jettent des regards nerveux à Barrington et Logan qui se sont mis en faction à côté du véhicule du Ministère sans tenter de nous suivre. Quand on arrive en haut des marches, les deux hommes s'agenouillent devant l'homme qui nous attend au milieu du hall.

"Aslan Bey, nous n'avons pas eu le choix", commence le même homme qui a protesté contre ma venue - sans doute le chef des deux.

"Ce n'est plus la peine", le coupe le fameux Aslan. Il fait un geste et les deux hommes se relèvent et s'écartent. L'oncle peut alors s'avancer vers nous : "Defné."

"Mon oncle", répond mon amour - jamais j'ai autant mesuré ce que je suis prêt à faire pour elle. Aslan lève la main d'un geste lent mais assez impérieux. Defné baisse la tête, pose son front sur sa main. Au moins, ça se passe de sortilèges de traduction.

"J'avoue que je suis impressionné par tes... amis, ma nièce", reprend Aslan Karaman. "Bienvenu dans cette demeure, Docteur Lupin", il reprend en anglais. Sans surprise, il maîtrise la langue.

"Je suis honoré de rencontrer le chef du clan Karaman", je réponds en lui tendant la main. Il me la serre - une poigne solide. Ses yeux verts plus clairs que ceux de Defné ou de Shermin me jaugent sous des paupières un peu lourdes sans doute.

"Entrez, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire."

La pièce dans laquelle nous pénétrons est meublée dans un style que j'imagine oriental. Les divans sont bas et forment un U. Il y a une série de petites tables basses au centre. Aslan s'assoit sur le divan du milieu et fait un geste de la main. Je suis Defné qui choisit celui à la droite de son oncle.

"C'est donc ton fiancé ?", il s'enquiert en turc, et je dois me faire violence pour garder le sourire benêt et poli de celui qui ne sait pas de quoi on parle. C'est fou l'effet que me fait le mot "fiancé".

"J'ai rencontré toute sa famille et, même si aucun engagement formel n'a été pris, ils me traitent comme telle", formule lentement Defné. Je crois qu'elle se retient de mesurer comment je prends ses paroles.

Aslan se laisse aller sur les nombreux coussins et prend le temps de répondre.

"Tu n'as pas pensé juste et nécessaire de me... prévenir, ma nièce ?"

"Tout cela s'est passé très vite", est la faible répartie de mon amour à moi. "Kane, mon oncle s'inquiète de... la solidité de tes intentions pour moi", elle prend le parti de m'inclure dans l'échange en passant à l'anglais. Ça me paraît déjà mieux.

"Oh", je souris. "Nous avons actuellement des activités professionnelles qui ne nous permettent pas de vivre ensemble, mais... ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

"Vous pensez donc demander sa main, docteur Lupin ?", vérifie Aslan.

"Nous pensions qu'il faudrait aller à Istanbul pour cela", je réponds avec mon meilleur sourire niais. "Quelle surprise de vous voir ici !"

Les quatre sbires que nous avons déjà croisés entrent alors, en file indienne, et déposent sur les tables des flacons et des plats variés. Ça laisse sans doute le temps à Aslan de revoir sa stratégie.

"Depuis quelques mois... nous sommes l'objet de certaines pressions du Conseil magique européen... notamment de la coopération magique policière", il précise en me regardant. Il n'évoque pas nommément ma mère. "Et voilà que le Docteur Lupin veut t'épouser, ma nièce !"

"Monsieur Karaman", je me lance. "Nous sommes des médecins ; je ne suis absolument pas les projets de ma mère..." Il y a sans doute des limites à la niaiserie.

"C'est ce que notre représentant ici m'a dit, Docteur Lupin", me coupe Aslan. "Reste que depuis que vous êtes apparu dans l'entourage de ma nièce, elle a quitté ses nébuleux postes humanitaires pour monter une organisation qui a pignon sur rue et a reçu le soutien de votre grand-père, de votre mère, de la famille de votre belle-soeur en France... Je suis finalement assez content de vous rencontrer, Docteur Lupin."

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette lecture de notre relation de sa part que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

"C'est la mère de Kane qui nous a présentés, mon oncle", intervient Defné avec aplomb. "Et non l'inverse."

"Et comment as-tu rencontré le Commandant Lupin ?", il questionne alors que moi, je me demande si c'est sage de postuler que Aslan ne sait rien de Lo Paradiso.

"A Bruxelles, en déposant notre projet."

"Et elle a vu en toi sa future belle-fille ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu des projets de ce genre, mon oncle. Ce n'est pas le genre de la famille", rétorque Defné avec hauteur.

"Ah oui. J'imagine, docteur Lupin, que ma nièce a aimé apparaître comme une pauvre fille opprimée par sa famille paternelle", commence Aslan en me regardant moi. "Elle oublie souvent commodément que j'aurais pu ne pas lui payer une éducation, que j'aurais pu la donner en mariage en fonction des intérêts de notre clan et non la laisser poursuivre sa carrière médicale, aussi fantaisiste soit-elle. Je me suis montré libéral avec toi, Defné. En mémoire de mon petit frère qui, j'en suis sûr, n'aurait pas fait moins. Quoi que tu en penses, Defné, c'est la vérité."

Il a eu une espèce de fracture dans la voix d'Aslan quand il a évoqué son frère. Je pense que Defné ronge son frein mais décide diplomatiquement de se taire.

"Servez-vous. Faites honneur à mon hospitalité", reprend Aslan en désignant les plats.

Defné montre l'exemple et prend un pain très plat qu'elle rompt en plusieurs morceaux. Elle m'en tend un et m'explique les différents mets et comment les manger avec le pain. Aslan la laisse faire et se sert de la même façon qu'elle. Je commente que c'est très bon.

Aslan serre un breuvage transparent dans trois verres et le coupe avec de l'eau : ça donne une solution laiteuse. Il nous fait signe de prendre chacun un verre et nous nous exécutons. Il trempe alors son petit doigt dans le verre et l'égoutte sur le sol dans un geste machinal en murmurant des mots que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Defné, avec un étrange sourire indulgent sur les lèvres, l'imite et, cette fois, j'entends les mots. Ça dit à peu près : "La première est pour la Terre qui nourrit la magie." Je décide que je peux avoir l'air curieux.

"Je dois dire quelque chose aussi ?", je questionne donc.

"Tu veux apprendre ta première phrase en turc, Kane ?", propose Defné avec un bref clin d'oeil.

"Ça dit quoi ?", je prends soin de faire mine de m'inquiéter.

"Que la première goutte de raki doit retourner à la Terre pour la remercier de nous donner la magie."

"Oh", je commente en regardant mon verre. Il ne me manquait que le nom de la boisson "C'est joli !"

"C'est très ancien", intervient Aslan étonnamment débonnaire. "Les Moldus le font aussi et remercient leur Dieu à cette occasion... mais, finalement, c'est quasiment le même sens..."

Defné me fait répéter syllabe après syllabe, et je prends garde de ne pas y arriver trop vite. A la fin, ça donne la même phrase: "İlk önce, büyüyü besleyen Dünya'ya teşekkürler." Defné va jusqu'à préciser que teşekkür, c'est merci, Dünya, la terre et büyü, la magie. On en est là dans notre petite leçon de turc, qui amuse bien l'Oncle, quand les portes s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer deux hommes qui doivent avoir notre âge et non rien de sbires.

Celui qui entre en premier est le plus grand et le plus large d'épaules et il masque longtemps l'autre à mon regard. Il a d'étonnants yeux, curieusement dorés et totalement blasés. Cet ennui étudié disparait quand ils se posent sur Defné et moi.

"Cousine Defné !", il la salue avec un entrain qui me paraît sincère. "Je ne pensais que ce gros ours te ferait sortir de ta tanière - surtout accompagnée. C'est bien le docteur Lupin que je vois là à tes côtés !? Magnifique !"

"Sinan, tu es bien informé", s'amuse Defné - mais je sens une nervosité nouvelle que je ne m'explique pas. Elle repasse à l'anglais pour me présenter : "Kane, voici mon cousin Sinan, fils d'Aslan Bey. Sinan, voici Kane Lupin..."

"Qui prétend être son fiancé", ajoute Aslan.

"Pardon ? Aslan Bey ?!", proteste en turc le deuxième homme arrivé avec Sinan.

Comme ce dernier se retourne, je peux enfin le voir et, si Defné avait un jumeau, il ressemblerait sûrement à ça. Les mêmes yeux, le même nez, le même menton... très impressionnant. Iris et moi nous ressemblons moins physiquement .

"Kane, mon frère aîné, Altan", commente fraîchement Defné en anglais.

Sinan a un grand éclat de rire.

"Altan, ce que tu peux être vieux jeu parfois !"

"Tu ne laisserais pas ta soeur - si tu en avais une - épouser quelqu'un dont le sang n'est pas pur", rétorque le dernier entré. Il ne prend pas la peine de parler une langue que je suis censé connaître. Safkan olmayan... C'est difficile pour moi de garder un sourire benêt de rigueur quand je sens qu'il va attaquer la lycanthropie de mon père.

"Tellement impur ?", fait mine de s'interroger Sinan - je doute qu'il l'ignore. "Defné, tu dois savoir ?"

"Je ne prendrais certainement pas la peine de vous répondre", articule Defné, l'air atterrée. Peut-être le fait qu'elle sache que je comprends ne l'aide pas, je m'inquiète. Mais y a-t-il une meilleure réponse ? Je décide que je dois intervenir alors je pose les pieds dans le plat.

"Il y a un problème, Defné ?", je m'enquiers.

"Mon cousin Altan s'inquiète de la pureté de votre sang, docteur Lupin", m'informe aimablement Sinan.

"Sinan", le reprend son père.

"Aslan Bey, s'il demande sa main, nous ne pouvons pas éviter la conversation !", insiste Altan

"La pureté de mon sang ?", je reprends le coeur battant.

"Votre grand-père, à à peine une génération", indique Altan méprisant et chirurgical, et c'est tellement troublant, parce qu'il ressemble tellement à Defné jusqu'au timbre de sa voix... que je n'arrive pas à analyser ses paroles. Les premières qu'il daigne m'adresser.

"Son grand-père est allé à Poudlard, il a mené une vie de sorciers de plein droit", s'agace Defné.

"Et sa grand-mère avait, quoi, quinze générations documentées de sang pur, ça fait sans doute une moyenne", s'amuse Sinan en se servant un verre de raki - je n'ai toujours pas goûté - et en se mettant à en boire sans respecter le rituel qu'on vient de m'apprendre.

"Vous parlez de mon grand-père maternel", je réalise avec difficulté. L'hypothèse est saugrenue sans parler du fait qu'ils aient tous tant étudié mon arbre généalogique.

"De qui d'autre ?", questionne Altan les sourcils froncés.

"Notre jeune docteur Lupin est sans doute plus habitué à des remarques sur le sang de son père", estime Aslan qui s'est laissé aller contre les coussins damassés de son divan. "Les Britanniques, même s'ils aiment se présenter comme les tenants du progrès, ont toujours peur des magies ancestrales et complexes... Ils voient dans la lycanthropie une malédiction..."

"Certains d'entre nous ne supportent pas bien le fait que des sorciers naissent hors des familles consacrées", grince Defné. Subrepticement, sa main s'est rapprochée de la mienne sans que je sache si elle veut me rassurer ou que je la rassure.

"Non, Defné, le problème n'est pas qu'ils naissent. La magie est forte et le fait qu'elle s'empare et transforme des enfants nés de... Moldus en est une preuve supplémentaire", s'enflamme Altan. "Mais penser que tout ce qui est magique se vaut, c'est nier la complexité de la magie, sa diversité !"

Ce n'est pas souvent que je regrette de ne pas avoir l'érudition de Harry ou Cyrus en théorie magique. Mais là, je me retrouve à me creuser la tête pour retrouver ce que seraient leurs réponses.

"C'est exactement les arguments de ceux qui préfèrent classer les garous avec les créatures plutôt qu'avec les humains", je commence lentement, d'une voix dont le calme m'étonne moi-même. Defné s'est raidie. "Je ne nierais pas la complexité des besoins et même des conditions de cohabitation entre tout ce qui est magique pour reprendre votre formulation. Je suis médecin, je suis fils d'un garou, petit fils d'un né Moldu, frère d'un briseur de sorts et d'un ethnomage... je ne crois pas avoir une vision étroite de ce qu'est le monde magique. On peut se focaliser sur les différences ou on peut voir ce qui nous traverse tous et nous unit : la magie. Et ça, c'est un choix et non une vérité."

Je me rends compte que mes mains tremblent un peu à la fin de ma sortie, et je les fiche dans mes poches. Defné interrompt mon mouvement en me prenant la main avec autorité.

"Eloquent", juge Sinan entre deux gorgées de raki.

"Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez insulté sous mon toit - ou dans la demeure qui m'est prêtée", commence Aslan. "Altan, assieds-toi et montre-toi civilisé..."

"Aslan Bey !"

"Altan fait tant d'efforts pour te plaire, père. Tu le récompenses bien mal."

"Il ne s'agit pas de lui. Il s'agit de mes hôtes", rétorque Aslan, impérieux. Sinan fait un geste de reddition, Altan s'assoit à ses côtés. "Nous étions d'accord pour trouver que Defné avait enfin trouvé une façon positive d'interpréter ce qu'elle pense être son héritage", il rajoute en regardant son fils et son neveu, mais c'est Defné qui serre les poings.

"Les tribus de l'Est parlent de nouveau à Aslan Bey, Cousine", la félicite Sinan en levant son verre vers elle. "L'esprit de Noor revit en toi - ils en sont sûrs."

"Mon objection est ailleurs", rappelle sombrement Altan. "Noor était une sang-pur, et je suis certain que nos parents, quelle que soit leur vision de la société sorcière, n'auraient pas fermé les yeux sur un risque de mésalliance..."

"Altan, n'invoque pas l'autorité morale de personnes que tu as reniées !", s'énerve Defné. "Des personnes que ni toi ni moi ne connaissons vraiment au final !"

"Pardon, je me rappelle très bien de nos parents !", lui rétorque Altan, comme un miroir. "Comme je me rappelle de la disgrâce qu'ils ont amené sur toute notre famille d'ailleurs - et des efforts de notre oncle Aslan pour rendre à notre famille sa place. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il a dû faire pour faire taire les rumeurs te concernant !" Defné lève ouvertement les yeux au ciel. "Tu ne me crois pas !?"

"Au contraire, je me désole que tu penses que je ne le mesure pas. Je croyais que tu avais choisi une carrière au Diwan en connaissance de cause et je m'inquiète pour toi, mon frère. Sous-estimer les autres n'est jamais une bonne posture pour qui prétend au pouvoir !", persifle Defné sur un ton que je ne lui connais pas - ou si, je l'ai peut-être vu à l'oeuvre au tout début de Lo Paradiso, quand elle ne savait pas quoi penser de moi et essayait de m'intimider.

"Est-ce vraiment mon sang qui pose problème ?", je décide d'intervenir avant qu'ils se lancent les plats à la tête dans leur propre version de l'universelle dispute fraternelle - il est peu de dire que, pour une fois, je préfère les nôtres.

"Moi, j'avoue que je me demande si le Sang de Lune que vous portez vous rend si sensitif qu'on le dit, docteur Lupin", badine Sinan avec son sourire facile que je commence à prendre pour une armure.

"Il fait des soins incroyables", me vante Defné avec cette fierté qu'elle peut afficher envers moi. "Et je suis assez convaincue que la facilité avec laquelle il les pratique vient en partie de la nature de sa magie... j'ai dit la facilité, Kane", elle rajoute en posant une main apaisante sur ma cuisse. "Je sais le travail qu'il y a derrière le niveau de précision que tu as. Je ne confonds pas don et travail."

Je ravale un peu nerveusement les protestations qui me viennent quand même. Elle ne peut pas savoir combien toute la famille a tenu à me débarrasser de cette notion que mon sang me donnait des droits ou des pouvoirs quelconques. Elle ne sait pas la Morsure.

"Vous êtes modeste, Docteur Lupin ?", s'enquiert Aslan qui a sans doute remarqué mon malaise.

"Je valorise plus mon travail que mes éventuels dons", je décide de répondre après quelques secondes de flottement.

"Il a décidément l'éloquence", apprécie Sinan avec un sourire éblouissant. Altan semble davantage prêt à tirer sa baguette et à me demander un duel. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

"Une famille connectée mais travaillant davantage à des projets concrets que dans les salons - c'est ce qu'on m'a dit de vous", annonce Aslan. "Un nom qui génère des loyautés puissantes mais aussi des haines tenaces..."

"L'un ne va pas sans l'autre", estime Sinan bien plus sérieux que bien des fois.

"Il n'y a que Defné ici qui ne fasse pas attention à notre nom", rappelle Altan.

"Tu devrais donc être finalement content que j'aspire à en changer !", réplique Defné.

"Je mettais juste ton fiancé en garde, ma soeur. C'est juste de le faire. Je sais que les coutumes ici sont différentes mais, chez nous, les mariages sont discutés par les deux familles. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de négocier le meilleur accord pour les deux parties. Il s'agit aussi de préparer l'avenir entre personnes qui ont la tête froide et voient au-delà des emballements romantiques. Savez-vous où vous mettez les pieds en épousant ma soeur, Docteur Lupin ? Ne craignez-vous pas de vous réveiller un matin en ayant l'impression qu'on vous a dupé - qu'elle vous a dupé ? J'estime que c'est mon rôle de frère aîné de participer à cette... mise au point."

Je suis certain qu'il a fait exprès d'avoir l'air de chercher ses mots.

"Je suis sûr que mes grands frères seraient heureux de vous dire combien j'étais un petit garçon compliqué et imbu de ma personne. Mon frère Cyrus se rendrait sans doute disponible", je rajoute avec plus de perfidie que j'en ai souvent. Defné a un regard surpris.

"L'ethnomage", ponctue Sinan. "Le spécialiste mondial de la catalyse. Un grand universitaire sans doute, mais est-ce le négociateur de votre famille ?"

La réalité est que je suis bien en peine de dire qui se reconnaîtrait dans ce titre. Pas Harry. Pas Iris. Pas Papa. Pas Mãe. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le feraient pas. Grand père Albus ?

"La tradition demanderait sans doute que je demande à rencontrer votre père, docteur Lupin. Ce serait un grand honneur pour moi", intervient Aslan. "Mais la réalité, la sincérité dont Altan a parlé, demande que je sois franc. La personne aujourd'hui que j'aimerais rencontrer, Docteur Lupin, c'est le Commandant Tonks-Lupin."

Comme je suis quasiment certain qu'il s'est épargné toute formulation qui laisserait apparaître le féminin, je décide de mettre une nouvelle fois les pieds dans le plat :

"Ma mère ?"

"J'imagine qu'elle ne souhaitera peut-être pas venir sans son époux", soupire Aslan sans que je sache bien ce qui le fait soupirer - pense-t-il vraiment qu'il aurait la partie plus facile sans mon père ? "Et je comprends qu'elle souhaitera la plus grande discrétion sur notre rencontre, même si la petite démonstration de puissance que votre famille a jugé bon de nous faire ce soir rend sans doute cela plus difficile que nécessaire. Dans tous les cas, étant sur son terrain, je lui laisse donc proposer ses termes."

Sinan hoche la tête comme pour souligner l'ampleur de la proposition de son père ; Altan est impénétrable. Defné a l'air accablée.

"Je ne peux préjuger de sa réponse mais je m'engage à lui... transmettre votre requête", j'articule finalement.

ooo

Voilà, voilà... une chouette rencontre non ? Sinon je suis super prise par la revue de toute la saga... emportée par l'élan et l'enthousiasme de relectrices nouvelles et du coup la remotivation des historiques... attention, la nouvelle version remasterisée, ça va en jeter. Mais ça prend du temps...

La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Iris à Dublin...

J'attends vos réactions sur la famille de Defné - moi, je les adore.


	45. Un soupçon de hiérarchie

**Morsure 45 | Un soupçon de hiérarchie**

Quand on se réinstalle dans la voiture, Barrington nous demande sobrement si tout va bien et on lui répond du même élan, Defné et moi, qu'on n'en sait rien. Comme l'Auror fronce les sourcils, je prends sur moi de préciser qu'il n'y a aucun problème immédiat de sécurité. Il se le tient étonnamment pour dit et, comme on est vite retournés chez Cyrus, il perd ainsi sa seule occasion de me tirer les vers du nez.

Je suis sûr qu'il rumine cette occasion manquée quand Ron le renvoie à sa garde à la Division avec un "Merci les gars, je m'en souviendrais. Barrington, tu n'aurais qu'à me faire une copie du rapport de Logan avec tes commentaires si besoin - ne te prends pas la tête à faire ton propre rapport". Empathie et hiérarchie, un duo d'une efficacité redoutable.

Le même Ron s'impose ensuite dans le salon de Cyrus qui ne prend même pas la peine de protester. Defné me laisse raconter ma version de l'entretien l'air essentiellement accablée.

"Tout ça pour voir Mãe ?", vérifie mon frère, et je ne sais qu'opiner.

"Il faut que vous compreniez qu'il... qu'Aslan espère vaguement avoir de quoi monnayer... de quoi négocier avec elle... Je ne sais pas quoi d'ailleurs", essaie Defné dans un effort méritoire.

"Je sais que le Conseil européen de la sécurité magique cherche à nouer des coopérations tout autour de la Méditerranée", nous explique Ron. "Ça peut avoir une relation. A moins qu'il ait une faveur à lui demander pour quelqu'un d'emprisonné quelque part..."

"Bref, il y a le choix", constate Cyrus en me regardant.

"Nous, on ne l'a pas tellement, le choix", je marmonne.

"Maintenant que tu lui as dit 'Oui, Monsieur, je vais épouser votre nièce et appeler ma mère', non pas trop", confirme mon frère aîné avec son air horripilant de je-sais-tout.

"Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui dise, non, je ne suis pas près à m'engager envers Defné ? Non, je ne peux pas demander à ma mère de vous rencontrer ?", je m'exaspère.

"Ils savaient que j'avais rencontré toute votre famille, été à Poudlard... ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant intéressés à moi !", plaide Defné à sa façon.

Cyrus la regarde, grimace et hausse les épaules.

"Excusez-moi, tous les deux. Du moment que vous aviez accepté d'y aller, de toute façon... Je veux dire, effectivement, vous êtes ensemble, et le reste n'est que des détails. J'aurais sans doute fait pareil."

"Pire", estime froidement Ron.

Cyrus le regarde et admet dans un soupir. "Pire, Ok."

"On peut savoir ?", je questionne en espérant alléger l'atmosphère ou au moins rééquilibrer les forces.

"Non", ils me rétorquent dans un ensemble assez étonnant.

"T'as pas encore l'âge de ce genre de souvenirs", rajoute Cyrus en laissant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux - comme si j'avais besoin de cette confirmation. Quelque part, il s'agit de Sirius. Je sais bien que Ronald est au courant - depuis quand, comment et pourquoi, ça, je l'ignore. Mais je ne vois pas totalement le rapport possible avec Ginny. Je manque sans doute d'imagination, je décide, réalisant un peu pour la première fois ce que ça a pu être comme épreuve pour Cyrus de dire la vérité à Ginny ou à Ron. Quand, comment ? Je sais que ça tient du voyeurisme mais j'aimerais savoir. Je ne sais pas si Cyrus sent que je pense à lui mais il ne m'oublie pas : "Mais t'as bien l'âge d'appeler tout seul comme un grand."

"Vous ne l'avez pas appelée, tout à l'heure ? T'as lancé toute cette opération, Ron, sans la prévenir ?", je tente.

"J'ai prévenu mon Commandant en exercice et nous avons convenu ensemble qu'il était possible que cette rencontre n'ait pas de suites... Tu connais ta mère, Kane, elle serait arrivée immédiatement... On ne voulait pas ça", me répond Ron.

"Elle ne va pas te tuer ?", je m'inquiète avec sincérité. J'ai des souvenirs de discussions assez tendues entre Ron et ma mère ; Harry a toujours prétendu que ce n'était pas grave mais moi, enfant, ça m'impressionnait.

"Je ne crois pas", juge très calmement le Ron devenu lieutenant. "Mais même si c'était le cas, je n'ai fait que suivre les décisions de ma hiérarchie ; elle ne me le reprochera pas longtemps."

Je reste sans doute bouche bée. Ça fait rire Cyrus : "On prendra du pop-corn si ça arrive. Va l'appeler avant qu'il soit trop tard."

"Je peux le faire, Kane", propose Defné.

"Alors là, je crois que Gryffondor me renierait", je ris un peu jaune.

"Il dit : non, merci, ma chérie", traduit Cyrus à sa façon. Ça tire un ricanement peu charitable de Ron.

"Ensemble ?", elle insiste.

"Bonne idée", estime Cyrus, et je décide de suivre son avis - il est après tout celui qui s'est le plus fait engueuler de toute l'histoire familiale. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose. Ok, il n'a jamais mordu personne.

Mãe me répond à la troisième sonnerie, ouvertement étonnée, dans un décor que je ne connais pas, mais pas un bureau - sans doute son appartement à Bruxelles, et que je n'y sois jamais allé me paraît totalement incongru. "Il se passe un truc ?", elle imagine immédiatement, mais mon visage parle sans doute pour moi.

"Oui", je décide de ne pas tourner autour du pot. "Un truc que je ne mesure pas trop. L'oncle de Defné est à Londres..."

"Ah oui !", elle commente - ce qui me coupe la chique. "Désolée, continue."

"Il a demandé, exigé que Defné vienne le voir ; je l'ai accompagnée..."

"Tous seuls ?"

"Cyrus et Ron ont... on s'y est rendu dans une voiture du Ministère avec un Auror et un policier", je confesse - c'est terrible cette impression que j'ai fait une connerie alors que je n'ai fait que suivre l'avis de personnes réputées sages et expérimentées. Ma mère a juste ce léger plissement des yeux qui dit qu'elle se retient de donner immédiatement son opinion. "Mãe, je.. ça s'est passé trop vite pour que je pense à t'appeler.."

"Raconte plutôt pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant."

"Hum", j'opine.

"Madame Lupin", en profite Defné. "Votre fils ne les a pas détrompés quand ils ont estimé qu'on était plus ou moins fiancés..." Les mots lui manquent.

"Pour que notre relation ait la bénédiction de son oncle, il faudrait que tu acceptes de le rencontrer", je trouve le courage de terminer.

"Vraiment", elle sourit de son sourire officiel, pas un sourire détendu. "J'arrive, vous allez me raconter ça. Je préviens Rémus, on se retrouve chez Cyrus. Dis à Ron de rester."

Mes parents arrivent une grande heure plus tard ; Ron a pris l'injonction avec fatalité. Cyrus a fait réchauffer de la soupe qu'on a mangée sans trop réfléchir. J'ai sorti Meninha dans la rue sous la surveillance de Ronald - une première. Defné a appelé Fayçal pour lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rentrer ce soir. La conversation a eu lieu en arabe - je le sais parce qu'en turc j'aurais compris.

"Madame Lupin, je suis désolée, tellement désolée, ne vous sentez obligée de rien", se précipite Defné quand mes parents sont entrés dans le salon.

Je note que Ron s'est levé. En fait tout le monde est debout sauf moi, je me rends compte et, du coup, je m'extrais du canapé.

"D'abord Defné, on avait dit que tu m'appelais Dora", lui rappelle très gentiment ma mère en lui prenant les bras. "J'y tiens. Et, il n'y a pas de raisons de t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien."

"C'est mon oncle."

"Mais tu ne savais pas qu'il pouvait s'intéresser à moi."

"D'habitude, il ne s'intéresse pas tellement à ce que je fais. Je savais bien que l'organisation, il devait être au courant... mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'il saurait pour Kane... Je suis naïve", elle se désole.

"L'ironie est que ça fait des semaines que je cherche à rencontrer des Aurors turcs, sans succès, et que, là, je vais sans doute rencontrer quelqu'un du Diwan."

"Vous ne m'avez pas demandé", remarque Defné. "Pas que j'aurais pu réellement proposer quelque chose..."

"Non, Defné, je n'y ai même pas pensé, et pas parce que tu es avec Kane", reconnaît ma mère. "Mais reprenons du début, vous voulez bien ?"

On s'installe dans le salon et nous racontons, cette fois en duo, l'arrivée des sbires, la médiation de Cyrus, l'organisation proposée par Ron, qui veut compléter, mais ma mère lève la main, et il ferme la bouche.

Quand on en arrive à l'arrivée de son cousin et de son frère, Defné se sent obligée de faire un commentaire : "Sinan est l'héritier de mon oncle mais il est moins intéressé que mon frère par les affaires de la famille comme celles du Diwan..."

Comme ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai ressenti, je me permets de la regarder, et elle développe : "Adolescent, il voulait devenir musicien mais il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'étudier le droit, comme mon frère. Il s'est dit qu'Altan avait aidé Sinan à réussir ses études. Je n'en sais rien - Altan ne me faisait déjà plus de confidences. Surtout pas de ce genre là. Ils se sont mariés à la fin de leurs études ; ils ont épousé deux soeurs, les filles d'un juge proche de mon oncle. L'ainée a épousée Sinan ; ils ont eu un fils et il se dit qu'ils ne vivent plus ensemble vraiment". Elle regarde alors Shermin qui opine sobrement. "Altan a épousé la cadette, Beren. Ils ont trois enfants..."

"Cihan, Evren et Gizem", complète Shermin en levant les yeux au ciel comme Defné a l'air d'hésiter..

"Monde, Univers et Mystère ?", je vérifie.

"Tout à fait, les deux dernières sont des filles", confirme Shermin. "Il a l'air trop bien ton sortilège, Kane, va falloir que tu me l'apprennes."

"Il va falloir que tu parles vite italien", je lui confirme juste avant de me demander si tous nos plans vont être balayés par les manoeuvres d'Aslan. "Sacrés prénoms quand même !"

"Altan n'entretient pas spécialement de petits rêves", commente Defné plus sombrement. "Je pense qu'il enrage vraiment que mon oncle s'intéresse à moi, même si c'est pour exploiter mes connections." Cette fois, je n'ai pas d'objections à sa présentation. "Je suis désolée, Dora..."

"J'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas. Enfin, la question est plutôt que peut-il contre toi concrètement si sa rencontre avec moi ne le satisfaisait pas totalement ?"

"Me renier - je ne pourrais plus rentrer en Turquie comme un sujet du Diwan... Je ne pourrais plus aller sur la tombe de mes parents... Je sais, ça a l'air ridicule..."

"Ça n'a rien de ridicule, Defné", la coupe ma mère - mais elle vient d'une famille qui a été reniée. "Et s'il s'avérait que j'aie la haute main sur la négociation, que voudrais-tu en plus ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Defné, ton oncle a fait le déplacement jusqu'à Londres pour un motif que nul à la Coopération ne comprenait bien. Il aurait pu envoyer n'importe quel fonctionnaire. Il est venu en personne accompagné de son fils héritier et de son neveu qui est son secrétaire particulier. Personne à la Coopération n'avait fait le lien avec toi - stupidement, d'ailleurs. Albus le premier - il avait compris à votre rencontre que tu étais totalement fâchée avec ta famille - hormis la branche cadette représentée par Shermin. On peut penser aujourd'hui que ton oncle a saisi le prétexte de la renégociation des quotas d'importation de tapis volants pour venir ici et te voir, ou au moins vérifier des choses qui ont dû lui parvenir. J'ai dans l'idée qu'il peut être prêt à lâcher davantage que sa bénédiction pour des fiançailles."

Le discours de ma mère laisse Defné sans voix.

"Je ne veux rien. Juste pouvoir aller et venir, juste... Kane", elle finit par articuler très bas.

"Les biens de tes parents ?"

"Ce qui en restait... ma famille a dû payer un tribut important... Altan a récupéré la maison d'Istanbul que mon oncle a voulu garder dans la famille - et je n'en veux pas. Quelques bijoux de ma mère aussi, je crois - Beren portait une sorte de tiare qui venait de ma mère à leur mariage mais peut-être qu'il les a vendus depuis..."

"Tu savais qu'il était là, Mãe", je remarque, et ça fait sourire mon père et mon frère sans que je sache bien pourquoi.

"La Coopération m'a prévenue pour des raisons qui n'ont rien à voir avec toi, Kane, et je n'ai pas fait le lien plus que les autres. Rétrospectivement, je me dis que j'aurais dû au moins te poser la question, Defné. Encore que ça n'aurait pas tellement changé ce qui s'est passé ce soir. La surprise en moins, mais le priver de son effet de surprise n'aurait pas obligatoirement été une bonne idée. Ça nous aurait fait apparaître comme plus dangereux."

"Si je peux me permettre, Dora", se risque Ronald. "Pourquoi la Division n'était pas au courant de la venue d'un plénipotentiaire turc ?"

"Je ne suis pas responsable du partage des informations à la Coopération", elle remarque, mais Ron se contente de croiser les bras sur la poitrine et Papa affiche son sourire ineffable. Mãe tient bon.

"Ça pourrait changer", finit par lâcher Ronald.

"Percy a une bien trop grande langue", regrette ma mère.

"Ma source initiale n'est pas Percy", prétend Ron.

J'avoue que j'en doute, mais ma mère à l'air de le croire.

"Tout le monde le sait ?", elle s'enquiert.

"Non, Dora", s'empresse d'infirmer Ron. "En fait, les deux fois, on est venu m'en parler pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Mais comme je ne savais rien.." Il a un geste vague qui peut vouloir dire que ce n'est pas aller plus loin ou qu'il regrette de ne pas l'avoir su.

"Et tu as mis Gawain au courant ?", suppose maintenant ma mère à la limite du suave. Papa semble se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir.

"Deux occurrences ne font pas d'une rumeur une vérité", formule lentement Ronald, ses oreilles ont rougi.

"Mais maintenant, tu en as trois."

"Je... je n'en sais toujours pas assez pour déterminer si mon commandant en exercice doit le savoir", répond Ron, un peu raide mais pas loin de plaider.

"Et si c'était le cas ?"

"Est-ce que tu me l'interdirais ?", arrive à questionner Ronald.

"J'espère seulement que tu m'en parlerais avant, pas pour que je te donne ou non l'autorisation d'en parler, mais pour savoir ce que tu vas lui dire. Il me semble que tout le mond gagner."

"Sans doute", admet Ron sans détourner le regard. "Je t'appellerais si j'en arrivais à ce genre de questionnement."

"Donc, c'est vrai ?", se risque Cyrus - peut-être pour venir en aide à Ron, même si j'ai l'impression que Mãe a eu la confirmation qu'elle voulait. "La Coopération t'a fait une proposition ?"

"Albus et Kingsley... trouvent que la coopération européenne c'est bien, mais que nous ne sommes pas prêts, que ça avance trop lentement pour qu'elle remplace un travail de modernisation à la fois de nos forces de police, de notre droit, mais sans se couper des tendances à l'étranger. Ils aimeraient que je revienne à Londres m'en occuper", raconte Mãe avec simplicité. "Surtout que je pourrais laisser la place à Bosmans avec qui nous partageons la même vision globale de ces questions", elle rajoute et je pense que seuls Ron et Papa savent vraiment de quoi elle parle. "Mais rien n'est fait, et je doute sincèrement que Aslan Karaman Bey le sache."

"Si tu emploies Bey, tu n'utilises pas le Karaman", j'indique un peu étourdiment. Ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas élucidé le sens du titre que les sbires ont donné à Defné.

"Il a raison", sourit Defné. "Encore que je doute qu'il s'en offusquerait."

"J'essaierais de m'en rappeler si je le croise, mais la question est où et comment donner suite à sa demande", reprend Mãe en regardant tout le monde. Les avis sont bienvenus. Ron a l'air désolé de ne pas avoir d'idée. Papa lui en a une et nous le voyons tous. "Te fais pas prier, Remus, il est super tard déjà !"

"Je me disais juste que, vendredi soir, nous avons une soirée à la Fondation, une de ces soirées où nous invitons quelqu'un à faire une présentation suivie d'une discussion. Luna Lovegood devait venir nous parler de son dernier livre, mais elle m'a écrit ce matin qu'elle aurait des difficultés à être là... On peut lui proposer ça ?"

"C'est-à-dire ?", s'exaspère ma mère.

"Eh bien... Aslan Bey est venu avec deux juristes, un des deux peut bien nous faire un exposé sur le statut des lycanthropes en Turquie. C'est totalement méconnu ici... et ça intéressera nos habitués. Tu es souvent présente, rien de surprenant. Pendant ce temps-là ou juste après, tu t'entretiens avec lui... Albus peut être dans la salle - il vient souvent, ça n'étonnera personne non plus. Si c'est utile qu'il soit là - je ne m'avance pas", précise Papa. "Et si quiconque fait le lien entre Defné et sa famille, je ne crois pas que ça posera de vrais problèmes... Ils étaient là, ils remplacent un auteur programmé au pied levé... on se parle, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire."

"C'est parfait", juge Ron avec enthousiasme.

"Disons que nous n'avons pas tellement de temps devant nous pour trouver mieux", modère Papa.

"Tu vas assumer le discours sur les droits magiques différenciés qui semble la contrepartie du refus de considérer la lycanthropie comme une malédiction, Papa ?", je m'enquiers, et Cyrus me lance un regard surpris et appréciateur.

"Je ne peux pas préjuger de l'ampleur de leur présentation - c'est vrai que je pensais à cette vision rafraîchissante de la lycanthropie comme une expression parmi d'autres de la nature magique et que j'oubliais la hiérarchisation qui se cache derrière. Ma foi, ça fera au pire un débat animé. Je vais définitivement demander à Albus de venir", conclut Papa.

"Merlin, je ne sais pas si je peux supporter ça sans mourir de honte", murmure Defné en cachant son visage dans ses deux mains.

"Tu n'as pas à être là, Defné", lui affirma ma mère en la prenant par les épaules.

"Je dois être là. Je ne vais pas aller me cacher !"

"Moi aussi", je prends garde d'affirmer.

"Certainement pas", s'écrie ma mère en se levant pour bonne mesure. "Ni l'un ni l'autre. Vaquez à vos occupations. Si vous restez là, tout deviendra bien plus officiel en un sens. Et de ce que tu m'as expliqué, Defné, la négociation d'un mariage se fait au nom des intéressés, pas en leur présence."

La négociation d'un mariage - les mots me clouent sur place.

"Ne les brusque pas comme ça, Dora", proteste doucement Papa.

"La négociation de vos fiançailles officielles - ça se rompt des fiançailles non ? Même en Turquie ? ", reformule Mãe.

"C'est toujours un peu honteux pour la fiancée", commente Shermin sans doute parce qu'elle devine que Defné n'y arrivera pas.

"Defné, tu ne veux pas que je rencontre ton oncle ?", s'inquiète maintenant ma mère.

Defné, elle, me regarde avec l'air de prier pour que je parle le premier.

"Defné, moi, je veux ce que tu veux", je lui rappelle.

"Tu as dit à mon oncle..."

"Tu as dit à ton oncle que j'étais ton fiancé", je ne peux pas m'empêcher de préciser

"Dans la voiture, tu as dit que c'était le plus simple", elle argumente.

"Et les voilà qui recommencent ! Ces mômes, c'est malheureux, mais il leur faudrait trois mois sur une île déserte pour faire le point, en fait", se désole Cyrus.

"Ou une lune de miel", se marre Ron. "Excusez-moi, ce n'est sans doute pas drôle."

"Non, mais c'est une idée", je souris presque malgré moi. Les yeux de Defné s'écarquillent. Je regarde ma famille qui m'entoure et je décide que je sais ce que je dois faire. Je pose donc un genou à terre et commence, totalement au hasard : "Defné, on ne se connaît que depuis quelques mois, je n'ai pas de bague, je n'ai pas un travail très stable et je manque certainement de biens matériels à partager avec toi, mais si tu veux m'épouser, je jure d'être là pour toi, partout, tout le temps..."

Defné ouvre la bouche mais n'arrive pas à parler.

"Dis oui, Defné !", s'agace Shermin.

Mon amour aux yeux verts regarde autour d'elle comme un renard timide et puis pose un genou à terre, imitant ma position sans doute.

"Kane, je n'ai rien à t'offrir... que des ennuis, j'en ai peur mais... je jure que... si tu veux m'épouser malgré tout... je jure d'être là pour toi, partout, tout le temps..."

On termine assis sur le sol dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme d'habitude, elle sent le jasmin. Ses larmes ont un goût de sel dans ma bouche. J'entends Mãe se moucher et Papa demander à Cyrus s'il n'a pas du champagne pour l'occasion.

"Faut au moins ça", estime Ron. "On avait déjà eu pas mal de demandes de fiançailles tordues, mais celle-là vaut son pesant de mornilles. Je me demande ce que pourront inventer les prochains !"

oo

On se lève à l'aube ce jeudi matin parce que, malgré ce qu'on avait prétendu auprès de Cyrus hier, les affaires de Defné ne sont pas prêtes et qu'elle doit pourtant rentrer.

"Si ta mère pense que c'est mieux". Elle a dû bien répéter ça vingt fois et, moi, je n'ai pas trouvé comment la contredire.

Je veux l'accompagner au Centre international des portoloins ; Ron a fait venir une nouvelle voiture du Ministère avec deux policiers cette fois. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de l'absence d'Aurors - en fait, je n'ai pas le temps et l'énergie d'y réfléchir. Mais Defné m'oppose très rationnellement que ça ne fera que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore, surtout qu'elle doit s'arrêter à Sainte Mangouste et récupérer des propres stagiaires.

"Tu vas faire bien attention à toi", je souffle dans le cou de Defné en essayant de me dire que c'est rationnel que je la laisse partir, là maintenant.

"Toi aussi", elle répond sur le même ton.

On n'arrive pas à élaborer ; on a essayé toute la nuit de se convaincre à être adulte, on est épuisés.

Defné se dégage très lentement de mes bras et monte dans la voiture - je connais la policière qui monte avec elle ; elle s'appelle Colleen Temple et elle était à Gryffondor. Information totalement inutile, juge mon cerveau. Cyrus vient s'appuyer à la chambranle à côté de moi quand la voiture démarre.

Je me répète, qu'à son arrivée à Paris, Defné sera sous surveillance discrète mais efficace - ma mère a appelé ça un périmètre et elle en a réglé les détails avec des homologues français entre deux coupes de champagne.

"Je te demande ça comme un service personnel. On a des informations contradictoires sur la réaction possible du Diwan à son engagement avec mon fils... Je préfère être trop prudente que pas assez", je l'ai entendu argumenter auprès de son interlocuteur dans la langue de Molière.

"Et moi aussi tu vas me faire surveiller ?", je me suis inquiété quand elle a eu fini.

"Évidemment. Au moins jusqu'aux limites de Lo Paradiso", elle m'a répondu en tendant sa coupe à Cyrus pour qu'il la serve.

"C'est ridicule", j'ai tenté.

"Kane, ce n'est pas comme si ça ne t'était pas déjà arrivé de te faire enlever !", elle s'est agacé, et j'ai laissé tomber.

Papa et Cyrus assistaient à la scène, mais aucun n'a tenté de la faire changer d'idée. Juste pour dire. Je sais donc que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter trop. Je sais que tout est une question de temps. Et pourtant...

"Ça n'a aucun sens", j'articule à haute voix quand la voiture a disparu.

"Viens me raconter ça, je te fais un café", propose gentiment Cyrus.

Je ne dois pas irradier de bonne volonté, mais je me laisse conduire jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit, cette nuit ?", je me lance tout seul quand il dépose l'expresso qu'il vient de me préparer devant moi. Cyrus répond par le sourcil arqué de rigueur. "Je peux te le dire", je lui promets. "Que quand elle voyait que son oncle tirait bénéfice du fait qu'elle est montée cette organisation en faveur des réfugiés, ça lui donnait envie de toute laisser tomber et de venir avec moi à Lo Paradiso."

"J'imagine", répond lentement Cyrus. "Il est terrible d'avoir l'impression que ses convictions sont dévoyées."

"Oui, le fait que son frère invoque ce que leurs parents auraient pensé ou voulu la met aussi en rage. Elle dit qu'elle n'agit jamais en se demandant ce que leurs parents auraient fait parce qu'elle ne peut pas être sûre et que de toute façon, c'est sa vie à elle."

"Ça me paraît très juste", commente Cyrus, sobre, sérieux et empathique - c'est dire.

"Tu crois que je fais une connerie en me fiançant ?", je questionne d'une toute petite voix.

"Kane, arrête de douter. Ça a du sens aujourd'hui et maintenant et, comme dit Defné, c'est votre vie à vous - ce que je ferais ou je ne ferais pas n'est pas important !"

"Tu penses que c'est une connerie", je décide.

"Sérieux ?", il questionne avec exaspération.

J'opine dans le vide. En évitant ses yeux.

"Kane, je trouve super chouette que tu prennes des risques pour quelqu'un et quelque chose - pour de multiples quelques choses", il commence.

"Tu parles de risques - Mãe me fait surveiller par toute l'Europe !"

"Ça ne change pas les autres risques : tu prends le risque de t'engager, de te tromper, d'en souffrir... Je sais que ça t'a fait bizarre que Eolynn te plante là, mais tu t'étais sacrément protégé quand même. Là, tu dis ce que tu penses, tu fais face, tu es vivant... Je ne peux pas te promettre que c'est pour la vie ou que vous allez tout réussir, Kane, mais je crois que le risque vaut sacrément d'être couru."

Je le regarde et il lève sa tasse et me salue. Je l'imite.

ooo

La Division des Aurors a réquisitionné une salle à l'Académie pour "le test de production d'Animagus en situation de stress". Ron m'a appelé en milieu de matinée pour proposer cette formulation et une forme qui, selon lui, justifie l'engagement des Aurors dans cette histoire. Du coup, le test n'est pas réservé aux trois stagiaires, mais je dois le passer aussi, ainsi que Shermin.

Cinq jeunes Aurors - tous certifiés - sont là pour nous attaquer, et notre seule réponse ne peut être que de se transformer. Ron lui-même et deux Aurors animagi - mais pas Iris, je le note - forment le jury. Le docteur Woodenspoon, le référent de la Division, a été mobilisé en cas d'accident, je suppose, et Ron a obtenu que quelqu'un de la Coopération assiste au test pour confirmer qu'il s'est bien tenu selon le protocole prévu. Ils ont envoyé une femme entre deux âges qui a l'air de se demander ce qu'elle fait là. Le public compte encore le fameux tonton Auror d'Emil, qui a tenu à y assister, et Severus qui a accompagné Siorus depuis Poudlard. Ça donne une drôle d'ambiance entre examen et animation d'anniversaire, je trouve.

Les Aurors nous placent au centre de la salle et les attaquants potentiels nous encerclent. On a dû donner nos baguettes pour ne pas être tentés par d'autres répliques. Ronald redit qu'aucun sort dangereux ou potentiellement blessants ne sera utilisé, qu'il s'agit juste de se transformer en réaction à une attaque soudaine.

"La rapidité et la stabilité de la transformation sont les deux points qui nous intéressent", termine-t-il en se reculant d'un pas.

On se regarde tous en dessous en attendant la première attaque. On n'attend pas longtemps. Sans surprise, c'est moi le premier visé. Je m'envole donc au dessus des autres et, comme si c'était un signal, Shermin, puis Emil sont attaqués. Je découvre ainsi que l'animagus de Shermin est une hermine - ce qui me semble curieusement indiqué. Dans les secondes qui suivent Freya puis Siorus en dernier doivent se transformer. Je trouve que dans la forme de son animagus - un daim- le filleul de Cyrus me paraît plus jeune et plus fragile, comme un rappel de ma responsabilité envers lui.

Ron nous demande de revenir à nos formes humaines et on refait trois fois encore l'exercice dans des ordres variés. Il n'y a aucune accident ou imperfection à signaler, comme il le fait remarquer à l'envoyée de la Coopération qui a l'air bien en peine pour lui répondre.

"Est-ce que vous êtes satisfaite ?"

"Mais est-ce suffisant ? Je veux dire, est-ce une protection suffisante ?"

"Madame, il est tenu pour certain qu'un lycanthrope même au zénith de la pleine lune n'attaquera pas un animal ou un humain ayant pris une forme animale. Lo Paradiso n'accepte pour cette raison aucun visiteur qui ne soit pas un animagus - ce que je trouve très sage de leur part. Nous avons vu que tous se transforment rapidement et durablement. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions exiger de plus à ce stade."

Le 'A moins de refuser les stages proposés' plane dans les airs, mais l'envoyée du Ministère ne semble pas se risquer à une position aussi frontale. Elle dit que le service étudiera le rapport des Aurors. Je crois que Ron ravale deux ou trois jurons mais répond que la Coopération l'aura dans une heure. Je me permets d'insister sur le fait que je dois rentrer en Italie, où mon travail m'attend, le lendemain. Et que je compte partir avec ou sans mes stagiaires. Je ne sais pas si ça impressionne l'envoyée. Quand elle est partie, je remercie Ron et les Aurors qui se sont déplacés. L'oncle d'Emile me serre la main et me remercie d'avoir choisi son neveu. Je promets à Emil et Freya de les tenir au courant et ils repartent préparer leurs affaires. Il ne reste que Severus et Siorus qui ont l'air de m'attendre. Sio est renfrogné.

"T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont la signer cette autorisation", je tente de le dérider.

"Il est ridicule mon daim", il marmonne en guise de réponse. Je vérifie auprès de Severus que j'ai bien entendu. Il lève les yeux au ciel en guise de confirmation puis nous entoure d'une bulle de silence qui n'augure pas obligatoirement le meilleur.

"Es-tu certain, Siorus, de vouloir faire douter Kane au moment où il prend la responsabilité de t'emmener en Italie avec lui ?", sussure le bras droit de mon père.

"J'ai produit le patronus aussi vite que les autres !"

"Effectivement, mais..."

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ! Je t'ai entendu le dire à Maman !"

"Je pense en effet que tu ne mesures pas totalement là où tu vas et..."

"Remus est ton ami !"

"Ça n'a rien à voir, et.." Siorus va quitter les lieux, mais la main de son père l'agrippe par l'avant-bras. "Pars maintenant et tu n'iras certainement pas en Italie cette fois, autorisation du Ministère ou non." Ils se défient des yeux alors que je retiens mon souffle, mais Siorus reste sur place. "Tu vas supporter cette conversation, Siorus. Tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à dire parce que c'est ma condition pour que tu partes."

"C'est plutôt la troisième en moins de trente secondes", rétorque son fils.

Je dois me détourner pour ne pas rire ouvertement.

"Vas-tu écouter ?", questionne Severus avec une persévérance que moi, un Lupin, je ne suis pas loin d'applaudir. Siorus essaie de s'en tirer en acquiesçant. Severus tient bon et j'imagine qu'on peut supposer qu'il essaie d'imiter mon propre père avec ce silence têtu.

"Je vais écouter", articule Siorus à contrecoeur - moi, j'essaie d'en conclure qu'il veut vraiment venir en Italie et que c'est de bon augure.

"A la bonne heure", se force Severus, je crois qu'il ravale des tas de formulations moins propres à maintenir le flot de la conversation. "Je tiens réellement", il insiste sans vergogne sur le réellement, "à ce que nous parlions de sécurité et de discipline tous les trois..."

"Papa", gémit Siorus.

"Tu as presque seize ans, je sais. Mais presque seize ans, ce n'est pas seize ans révolus et encore moins dix-sept. C'est une énorme responsabilité que nous donnons à Kane..."

"Je vais être sage, je vais travailler..."

"Je l'espère. Je veux le croire", formule Severus avec un ton sincère qui sidérerait les neuf dixième de Poudlard. "Ta mère en est convaincue. Il ne faudrait pas que tu me donnes raison avec mes doutes", il rajoute ce qui ressemble plus à ses formulations habituelles. Je crois que même Siorus en est rassuré. "Je veux juste dire à Kane que nous en avons parlé tous les trois, que tu t'es engagé à l'écouter à la fois comme médicomage en chef de ce dispensaire mais également comme adulte de responsable de toi ; à le respecter comme un professeur - je serais tenté de dire encore plus qu'un de tes professeurs en titre."

"Oui, Papa", essaie Siorus sans doute dans un effort désespéré d'endiguer le flot. Il a toute ma sympathie.

"Kane, je ne doute pas de ton sens des responsabilités, ni de tes compétences de médicomage, ni de ta connaissance du monde lycanthropique", commence ensuite Severus, et j'attends le mais avec un peu de curiosité. "Je sais que tu as des neveux, mais je ne sais pas si tu mesures ce qu'est d'avoir un aussi jeune stagiaire que Siorus. Tu ne l'emmènes pas en vacances ; tu as du travail, beaucoup de travail ; d'autres stagiaires. S'il te pose le moindre problème, Kane, promets-moi de nous le renvoyer."

"Papa !", proteste Siorus avec colère.

"Tu sais ce que tu dois faire si tu ne veux pas que ça se produise", lui rétorque son père, impérieux.

Je me sens totalement pris au piège entre eux deux. Ce n'est pas que ça ne se soit jamais produit entre un de mes frères aînés et leurs enfants, mais comme l'a souligné Severus, mon statut dans ce cadre est différent. Je peux choisir de faire enrager mes frères juste pour le principe sans tellement de risque. Là, on parle de Lo Paradiso... et d'un statut qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de plus jeune tonton de la famille. Mais je ne veux pas non plus que Siorus se braque davantage et a priori.

"Severus, j'entends la confiance que vous me faites, Susan et toi", je commence par assurer au père. "Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Siorus parce que ça voudrait dire non seulement trahir votre confiance à tous les deux, mais aussi trahir Lo Paradiso qui prend le risque d'accepter trois stagiaires." Je vois que l'argument porte sur Severus. Siorus a les yeux au sol - j'imagine qu'il enrage mais j'espère qu'il m'écoute. "Je pense qu'on va être un certain nombre à tout faire pour qu'il n'y ait aucun risque, aucun problème, et Siorus le premier ?"

Il y a un flottement le temps que le fils de Susan et Severus relève la tête et opine. Une second se passe avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il doit donner plus d'assurance que cela : "Tu n'auras pas à te plaindre, Kane. Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras. Promis."

Rétrospectivement, j'aurais dû creuser un peu plus.

ooo

Donc on se prépare à rentrer en Italie tout en se demandant ce qui se passe à la Fondation... Je prépare ça lentement.


	46. Peu de temps devant soi

**46 | Peu de temps devant soi**

Emmener toute la bande à Lo Paradiso, c'est refaire le voyage quasi initiatique entrepris il y a quelques mois avec une ethnomage pas très branchée par le camping, une colonie de gosses et un chien - sans doute pour rendre la répétition plus intéressante. Je prends soin de placer sur eux tous "mon" fameux sortilège de traduction et d'apprentissage linguistique et de vérifier qu'ils ont bien pris des vêtements adaptés à la vie de Lo Paradiso. Je suis après tout responsable d'eux à des degrés divers.

La première divergence dans cette répétition est à Venise, qu'on ne fait que traverser au pas de course pour la plus grande frustration de mes deux internes semi-amoureux. J'ai un moment de doute parce je me rappelle bien les efforts que Harry avait fait, lui, pour que j'aime la ville, mais j'ai aussi des arguments pour ne pas m'abandonner au tourisme : "Je suis parti depuis trop longtemps de mon dispensaire ; aller chez les Cimballi tiendrait de l'invasion", je leur explique avec des résultats difficiles à mesurer. "On verra plus tard - des week-ends", je tente, et ce n'est pas tellement mieux accueilli, mais je décide de m'en accommoder.

Shermin a son heure de gloire en nous racontant avec un luxe de détails incroyable les houleuses et anciennes relations entre la Venise magique et Istanbul. Elle promet qu'elle nous fera une visite guidée de la cathédrale moldue Saint-Marc en montrant ces influences et j'avoue que même moi je suis intéressé.

On arrive donc assez tôt au village moldu d'où part le chemin "normal" - pas que j'aie encore eu l'occasion d'en découvrir d'autres, je réalise avec une sorte de surprise. Il a neigé en mon absence et tout est blanc. On doit se munir de raquettes qui s'enfoncent dans la neige légère, et ça grimpe aussi dur que dans mes souvenirs. Mes petits sorciers britanniques comme la cousine de Defné ne sont clairement pas dans leur élément. Aucun ne se plaint néanmoins ce qui est plutôt rassurant pour la suite. Meninha les encourage en allant de l'un à l'autre avec joie et entrain. Je crois que Freya prend sur elle pour ne pas lui lancer un sortilège, même si c'est Shermin qui a le plus de mal à avancer.

Une brigade de gardes de Lo Paradiso nous attend à peu près à mi parcours. Ils sont trois et ont amené un traîneau tiré par leurs chiens. Ilario, qui me serre ouvertement dans ses bras en prétendant que je lui ai manqué, est le chef de cette petite ambassade. Je suis moi aussi content de le voir mais je sais que je n'ai pas eu le temps de regretter l'absence de qui que ce soit pendant mon séjour britannique. J'en ai un peu honte.

"Et il Dottore nous a ramené de jolies filles en plus", se réjouit le jeune Dario.

Le troisième acolyte se contente d'un sourire appréciateur mais le mal est fait : Shermin a l'air pétrifiée par la sortie, et Freya amusée - ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Emil - c'est le seul désavantage sans doute des sortilèges de traduction efficaces.

"Ce sont les invitées du Dottore", intervient Ilario avec autorité. "Est-ce que vos bagages sont trop lourds ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est fatigué ?"

Personne n'ose se déclarer incapable de terminer même si Shermin blêmit un peu quand je dis qu'on en est à la moitié. On place tous nos bagages magiques, peu encombrants mais aussi pesants que s'ils avaient leur propre volume sur le traîneau. Quand Shermin me passe son sac, je réalise qu'elle a peut-être des excuses à traîner la patte, il y a une vraie bibliothèque là-dedans, je parierais.

"On ne sait jamais de quoi on a besoin", elle s'excuse.

Dario part avec le traîneau devant, le troisième garde - Arduino - prend l'arrière-garde. Ilario, lui, chemine avec moi.

"Livia a dit qu'ils avaient été testés et qu'elle leur avait parlé personnellement, sauf le plus jeune", il commence sans tellement de détours.

"On peut le considérer comme mon jeune cousin", je réponds. "Il va avoir seize ans."

"Il est sous ta responsabilité, Dottore ?", il insiste.

"Ils sont tous les trois sous ma responsabilité."

"Mais les autres sont des adultes. Un adolescent sorcier étranger... y a un paquet de monde qui s'en émeut pour des tas de raisons. Tu sais qu'il y a ici des têtes brûlées. Va falloir que tu le surveilles ce petit cousin, Dottore."

"J'ai entendu", je décide de répondre. Ilario fait comme s'il me faisait confiance.

On finit par arriver au village. Il était temps. Shermin n'en peut plus ; je dirais qu'elle est arrivée au bout parce qu'Arduino lui a prodigué conseils et encouragements. Emil et Freya ouvrent des yeux comme des soucoupes en découvrant le village, et Siorus a les traits un peu tirés. On est accueillis à la maison par un sacré paquet de gens : quasiment tout le Conseil ; tous les enfants de l'école et leur instituteur ; toutes les filles et femmes qui travaillent à l'atelier des plantes ; un bon paquet de bergers et de tanneurs, surtout ceux qui ont une famille. Les enfants nous chantent une chanson d'accueil en anglais que visiblement Timandra leur a appris en mon absence avec l'aide de Pina. On comprend presque tout ce qu'ils disent.

Je ne suis pas parti longtemps, mais il me semble que les plus âgés des "enfants" de Lo Paradiso ont terriblement poussé pendant mon absence. Surtout les filles, comme Hannelore, la ragazza austriaca, comme beaucoup l'appellent encore, ou Carmina, la fille aînée de Ezio, le Tanneur stoïque, comme moi, je l'appelle. En remorque des plus jeunes apprentis - qu'on parle des bergers, des trieuses de simples, des tanneurs ou des fromagers, ils sont en fait du même âge que Siorus et mes deux étudiants, ils ont entamé des manoeuvres de fraternisation. Je sais, j'aurais pu réaliser ça avant mais, en fait, c'est quand les plus aventureux des Italiens viennent leur parler que je le mesure. Hannelore et Carmina font partie de la délégation qui les entreprend avec un anglais rocambolesque puis avec un italien très formel qui doit ravir leur instituteur quand ils découvrent que les Inglese les comprennent. Je décide de laisser faire ce qui me permet d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec le Conseil, de leur présenter Shermin et de convenir avec Livia que cette dernière sera mieux installée chez elle qu'au dispensaire. Il me semble que la cousine de Defné est soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle ne devra pas ressortir dans la neige. Les conseillers prennent avec patience et politesse nos promesses de nous mettre vite au travail. C'est quand je la vois partir avec son mari et son fils que je réalise que Rosie nous a évités durant tout cet accueil. Instinctivement, je mesure qu'elle n'approuve pas les derniers développements et m'en rend sans doute responsable. Je soupire.

oo

Je ne sais pas si c'est d'avoir abandonné le dernier semblant de civilisation que constituait le village après le dîner pour se taper un dernier raidillon dans la neige, ou la fatigue accumulée, mais mes jeunes stagiaires me paraissent un peu désemparés quand on arrive après le dîner au Dispensaire. Je réalise qu'il faudrait sans doute que je prenne le temps de parler avec eux de demain alors que je ne peux que m'interroger sur ce qui est en train de se passer à la Fondation. Mais il est trop tôt - sauf si l'oncle de Defné est parti en claquant la porte, jamais ils n'auront déjà fini de discuter avec Mãe. Il faut que je sois patient, je me répète. Autant bosser, alors.

"Demain, ils vont être là avant l'aube - tous ceux qui n'ont pas voulu être soignés par Pina, par une femme", je commence donc une fois qu'ils ont déposé leurs affaires dans leur chambre respective.

"Il y en a quand même plus que la dernière fois qui sont venus à moi", se console ma collègue, qui en a profité pour charger le poêle pour la nuit avec l'aisance de l'habitude et la prévoyance de celle qui s'est déjà réveillée dans un dispensaire gelé..

"... et puis les curieux", je continue en lui faisant un clin d'oeil en guise de réponse. "Donc demain matin, on va surtout se concentrer sur le dispensaire. Emil et Freya, vous nous assisterez, Pina et moi." Faut-il dire qu'ils ont les yeux qui brillent et un brin de nervosité ? "On va y aller progressivement", j'indique. "Regarder, ausculter, voire émettre des éléments de diagnostics. On a le temps de vous confier des soins - pas que je vous pense incompétents. Mais demain, on va avoir du monde et donc pas trop l'opportunité de justement prendre le temps qu'il faut pour vous laisser la main dans de bonnes conditions."

"Et moi ?", questionne Siorus dans le silence respectueux qui suit.

"Je pense qu'on va commencer par l'accueil et le fonctionnement du dispensaire. Timandra, l'infirmière, t'expliquera. Et puis, on verra", je décide en regardant Pina.

"Voir comment les dossiers sont faits et classés, comment on trie les malades - Timandra a un rôle important", elle prend la peine de préciser.

Bien, je viens de me montrer un piètre pédagogue. Pourtant je suis convaincu que moins on en sait, plus on a besoin d'être rassuré et accompagné. Reste donc à me rattraper.

"Clairement", j'approuve donc. "Ce dispensaire ne tiendrait pas debout deux jours sans elle". "Timandra sera là aux aurores, faites-lui confiance et préparez-vous. Pina, tu voulais me montrer des dossiers ?" Ma collègue opine. "Profitez-en pour finir de vous installer, écrire à vos familles, et vous coucher tôt", je tente.

J'avoue que je vais m'enfermer avec Pina sans trop vérifier ce qu'ils font de mes conseils. Dans les dossiers qu'elle me soumet, il y a un accident dont elle m'avait parlé par cheminée. Je lis avec attention les soins qu'elle y a apportés et je ne peux que la féliciter des résultats qu'elle a obtenus.

On passe plus de temps sur le cas d'une femme dont la grossesse est réellement problématique alors qu'elle est encore très loin du terme. Pina aimerait qu'on puisse l'envoyer ailleurs, mais Rosie a argué avec une certaine justesse qu'aucun dispensaire ou hôpital magiques ne l'accueillerait sans arrières-pensées. Trop de pleines lunes à gérer.

"Mais ils l'accueilleront, non ?", insiste Pina, ses deux mains posées sur son ventre qui s'est bien développé. J'ai un léger vertige en imaginant ma jumelle enceinte.

"Mais elle sera seule et... j'entends tes réserves, Pina. J'ai une confiance absolue en ton diagnostic, mais... je comprends qu'elle souhaite plutôt rester ici... Je vais parler avec Rosie", je propose avec un nouveau petit pincement au coeur - je n'ai sincèrement pas besoin d'un nouveau conflit avec Rosie.

"Tu crois qu'elle va changer d'idée parce que c'est toi ?", questionne lentement Pina sans trop cacher qu'elle en doute.

"Certainement pas", je me marre. "Juste voir si elle ne peut pas nous proposer autre chose..."

"Bonne chance", estime Pina avec peu d'illusion sur la question. "Bon, demain, le grand jour - et les potions, tu vas t'y mettre quand ?"

"Shermin et Livia vont préparer des choses de leur côté. Pas demain, c'est sûr, mais très vite. Ça veut dire que je vais pas mal me reposer sur toi pour le dispensaire mais aussi pour les gosses dehors."

"J'avoue que les deux grands, je vois bien ce qu'on peut leur faire faire, mais le fils de Susan et Rogue... j'imagine que tu n'as pas pu dire non !"

"Il n'est pas là pour aider mais pour voir comment ça marche, pour démystifier certaines choses, faire des choix, se découvrir à lui-même", je plaide.

"Tout ça !"

"On va l'envoyer à l'école, faire le tour de la réserve... on ne va pas le garder enfermé ici", je décide - et mon soulagement en ayant ces idées est informatif en lui-même. "Je m'en occupe, promis. Autre chose ?"

Pina hausse les épaules, hésite sans doute trop longtemps pour reculer, puis ouvre un tiroir et en sort un parchemin - une lettre a priori.

"Mon frère m'a écrit pendant ton absence", elle souffle en poussant le parchemin vers moi. Encore un frère, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Moi, qui compte sur les miens ; Defné qui semble mépriser le sien ; Pina, elle, semble redouter son frère Douglas.

Je déroule le parchemin. Un plein rouleau d'un long monologue qui détaille combien Pina l'a trahi, combien elle l'a utilisé pour devenir médicomage sans donner en retour, comment elle lui a volé sa fille et a comploté avec ses ennemis pour le faire enfermer et combien elle serait bête de penser qu'elle est en sécurité parce qu'elle a quitté l'Angleterre. Douglas dit qu'il sait où elle est - sans préciser néanmoins le lieu. Il sait également qu'elle est enceinte et il pense réellement très proche le moment où une liberté conditionnelle va lui être accordée parce que ces idiots des Mystères pensent vraiment qu'il coopère avec eux. Ça s'arrête comme ça. Comme une menace tacite.

"Il va sortir ?", je vérifie donc. Pina hausse les épaules. "Tu veux que je me renseigne ?"

"Je me demande si je dois partir plus loin", elle m'avoue.

"Pina, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive à faire ici, à Lo Paradiso ? Comment crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'introduire ici sans que personne le sache ?" En même temps que je tente de la rassurer, je me souviens que Defné l'a fait pendant des mois. "Surtout, il faut savoir s'il va sortir, Pina. Sinon ce sont des menaces vides ! Surtout qu'il dit qu'il sait où tu es mais sans préciser... ça ressemble bien à des menaces en l'air !"

"Si Sylvain l'apprend... il va être fou !", elle s'inquiète maintenant. "Il va... Il a déjà du mal avec le fait que l'on soit séparés."

"Pina, je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu me montres cette lettre si tu envisages seulement de t'enfuir ", je constate. "Tu n'as pas à t'enfuir, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui ni à avoir honte de demander de l'aide. Je peux demander à Hermione Granger si Douglas coopère effectivement avec le Département des Mystères ; je peux demander à ma soeur ou à ma mère s'il est bien parti pour une remise de peine..."

"Tout ça", elle remarque de nouveau, avec un sourire en coin qui ressemble à un bouclier.

"On ne va pas le laisser te pourrir la vie, Pina. Douglas t'a déjà fait suffisamment de mal !"

Quand je sors, les deux stagiaires ont accepté de jouer avec Siorus à une bataille explosive, et je souris, content de les voir tous les trois ensemble. Je leur annonce que je vais promener ma chienne et je crois qu'ils se demandent s'il serait bienvenu de proposer de m'accompagner. Comme il n'en est pas question, je ne leur en laisse pas le temps. Je ne leur dis pas non plus que c'est le seul endroit où les miroirs passent.

Mãe me répond à la troisième sonnerie : "Ils viennent de partir."

"Et... ?"

"Merlin... Dans le désordre, cet oncle est sur ses gardes ; il semble avoir réellement du mal à imaginer que ton père et moi serions prêts à accepter Defné comme belle-fille. ll pense ou du moins il sous-entend que tu vas l'abandonner, qu'elle se fait des idées sur ton engagement, même si le fait que je le rencontre est un point en votre faveur..."

"Tu crois qu'il pense vraiment ça ?"

"C'est difficile d'en être certain, je te l'accorde ; c'est un sacré renard, pas de doute, mais... je crois qu'il n'a pas obligatoirement une vision très flatteuse de sa nièce et qu'il s'étonne un peu de la retrouver parmi nous. Il se dit qu'il aurait tort de ne rien en faire, de ne pas chercher à en tirer parti mais... pour ça, pour même dire ce qu'il espère, il faudrait qu'il soit sûr de notre engagement... un truc comme ça... mais tu n'as pas froid ?", elle s'inquiète.

"Je ne vais pas rester des heures mais comprendre est important. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il se demande s'il peut nous faire chanter - te faire chanter - au travers de Defné ?"

"Pour me faire chanter, il faudrait qu'il demande quelque chose de précis. Et pour l'instant, il me semble qu'il veut surtout comprendre : ce qui se trame au nom de la coopération européenne, ce que sont mes pouvoirs, si tu vas épouser sa nièce... Il n'en est pas à demander... je ne crois pas qu'il faut lui laisser trop le temps de réfléchir", elle termine d'un ton entendu.

"C'est-à-dire ?"

"C'est une excellente question, Kane", elle reconnaît. "Comme je te le disais, ils viennent de partir et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de discuter avec ton père et Albus... Je partage juste un sentiment, pas une idée de plan. Je vais recroiser tout ça avec ce que la Coopération peut savoir, avec ce qui peut se dire à Bruxelles ou ailleurs. Ils semblent en tournée des capitales..."

"Merci de ton temps", je décide de glisser. Elle se contente de sourire. "Et si je peux en abuser, j'aimerais savoir si la rumeur qui est arrivée jusqu'ici d'une possible libération de Douglas Kelvin est fondée... Parce que Pina a reçu une lettre de menaces... "

"Je me renseigne et je veux bien une copie de cette lettre", elle accepte avec philosophie.

"Je peux aussi demander à Iris", je remarque parce que j'avoue que je ne voudrais pas que ma mère n'ait pas le temps de s'occuper de la sécurité de Defné.

"Iris est à la foire de Dublin jusqu'à lundi et j'en saurais plus facilement davantage qu'elle, Kane. C'est la simple vérité."

"Bon, je vais aller me coucher alors", je souris.

"Je t'envoie une plume dès que j'ai des choses à partager... Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile mais essaie de ne pas laisser ces incertitudes compliquer trop ta vie."

"Oui, Mãe."

Quand je rentre, les mômes ont disparu, ma collègue aussi. Je suspends ma cape, sèche Meninha qui a pour une fois l'air tout à fait satisfaite à l'idée qu'on aille se coucher et je monte l'escalier. Tout est silencieux mais je vois de la lumière poindre sous la porte de la chambre que Siorus a choisie. J'hésite de longues secondes et finis par décider qu'aucun de mes grands frères ne vérifierait pas dans quel état d'esprit un jeune homme de presque seize ans aussi loin de chez lui peut être. Je prends donc sur moi de frapper des coups légers et d'entrer d'autorité. Siorus est assis devant la fenêtre et mon entrée le fait sursauter.

"J'allais me coucher", il me promet avec une précipitation qui ne trompe pas. Il va jusqu'à se lever.

Une fois de plus, je dois convoquer mentalement mes grands frères - mon père m'intimiderait trop - pour décider quoi faire. Je décide donc d'aller m'asseoir sur le même large appui de fenêtre qu'il vient de quitter.

"La vue est incroyable", je commente en regardant dehors.

"Je croyais... je croyais que la neige... ce serait un peu comme à Poudlard mais... non", il reconnaît. Il est resté debout mais il hésite à se rassoir et je le laisse hésiter. "Je pensais que je te verrais revenir", rajoute Siorus.

"J'étais parti vers le lac, c'est complètement de l'autre côté", j'explique.

"Pas vers le village ?"

"Non."

"Tout seul, dans la montagne ?", vérifie Siorus avec un doute palpable, voire une once d'inquiétude.

"Je connais bien le chemin et j'ai ma chienne", je m'empresse de souligner. "Je ne conseille pas de partir au hasard."

"Pourquoi je ferais ça !?", il marmonne.

"Pas faux", je reconnais avec simplicité. Siorus n'est pas un Gryffondor ni même un adepte marqué de la vie au grand air. Sa présence ici est finalement assez étonnante. "Tu regrettes d'être là ?"

"Tu veux me renvoyer ?", il s'inquiète tout à trac.

"Merlin, non, il faudrait que je te raccompagne à Venise et j'ai vraiment mieux à faire !", je tente de sourire. Siorus ne sourit pas. "Sio, je réalise que c'est un endroit très différent de tout ce que tu peux connaître. Si c'est trop difficile, personne ne t'en voudra..."

"Papa serait trop content", il lâche avec un serrement de la mâchoire qui ne trompe pas. "Il t'a mis en tête que j'allais être un poids mais... je vais aider ton infirmière et... je ne vais pas te poser de problèmes, Kane."

J'hésite à insister mais je ne trouve pas réellement comment le faire sans le braquer davantage. Je lui souhaite une bonne nuit et rejoins ma chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour sortir une plume de la boîte en métal où je range toutes celles que je ramasse dans les poulaillers de Lo Paradiso. Je raconte sobrement mon voyage et un peu plus longuement les raisonnements de ma mère. Je finis sur la sincérité de mes sentiments et j'envoie ce message de l'autre côté des Alpes en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir m'envoyer, moi, aussi loin, aussi simplement.

ooo

Quand, ayant battu de vitesse toute la maisonnée pour pouvoir utiliser la seule douche de l'endroit, je descends dans la salle du commune du dispensaire, Timandra est là. Pina aussi.

"J'ai pensé à prendre une douche avant de dormir", m'explique ma collègue avec sa simplicité habituelle.

Je profite qu'aucun des mômes ne soit là pour lui dire qu'il me faudrait une copie de la lettre de Douglas pour l'envoyer à Londres. Elle opine mais perd son sourire, et c'est bien triste quand on n'y pense. Les mômes arrivent l'un après l'autre : Emil, Freya puis Siorus. Ils ont les cheveux humides et l'air intimidé. J'en rajoute une couche en affirmant l'autorité de notre infirmière.

"Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Timandra connaît tout le monde, connaît les usages, connaît les dangers. Elle vous dit "stop", vous arrêtez. Elle dit : "faut mieux demander l'avis de Kane ou de Pina", personne ne prend aucune initiative. Je serais franchement agacé de devoir le répéter", je conclus en les regardant droit dans les yeux et je pense avoir été entendu. "Et faites pas les malins, elle parle anglais."

On avale un petit déjeuner que Timandra a amené. Pina estime que c'est mieux de commencer avec des équipes mixtes, et je me dis qu'elle espère ainsi que les vieux tanneurs ne refuseront pas ses soins si elle est accompagnée d'un garçon. Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'appuie. Je prends le soin de dire à Timandra devant Siorus qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais il s'agit de bien orienter les patients - proposer d'autres rendez-vous aux curieux, voire soigner les bobos. Je crois que Siorus est intéressé par la perspective. Après, les premiers frappent à la porte, et les consultations s'enchaînent sans discontinuer. Si je n'ai pas l'opportunité de questionner Freya sur son ressenti, j'estime moi qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Bien sûr, elle mesure la différence de moyens. Bien sûr, la banalité des pathologies comme leur gravité la heurtent. Mais elle fait montre de beaucoup de professionnalisme, d'empathie et de contrôle d'elle-même.

Timandra s'assure qu'on fasse une pause et qu'un déjeuner nous soit amené du village. Emil et Pina ont l'air de s'être bien entendus, et Siorus ne pas encore regretter de n'être pas en cours à Poudlard. Rosie est passée, nous apprend Timandra, pour remplir ses dossiers.

"Elle repassera ?"

Timandra hausse prudemment les épaules et j'essaie de ne pas m'agacer. N'empêche que ça me coupe l'appétit et que c'est sans doute comme cela que je vois immédiatement la plume qui se matérialise près de ma tête. Espérant des nouvelles de Defné mais étant prêt à me contenter de précisions de ma mère ou d'un message de ma soeur, je m'excuse auprès de mes confrères et stagiaires, et je regagne mon bureau pour l'écouter.

C'est la voix de Defné. Un peu tendue, son anglais est plus accentué que d'habitude.

"Kane. Merci de ton message. Je l'ai écouté plusieurs fois... Je sais que je me répète mais tu as de la chance d'avoir la famille que tu as... et j'ai de la chance d'avoir leur soutien... j'espère juste que vous ne le regretterez jamais, Kane... Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais te dire. Pour être sincère, mon premier réflexe aurait été de ne rien de te dire, de ne pas prendre le risque de t'inquiéter, ou celui de t'impliquer davantage. Mais j'ai réécouté ton message, sa transparence, sa sincérité, et je me suis dit que je ne supporterais pas que tu croies que je veuille te cacher des choses..." Il y a un blanc et il n'y a aucun moyen d'amener une plume à accélérer le message qu'elle transmet. Pourtant mon coeur lui menace de s'arrêter de battre. "Donc, mon cousin m'a envoyé un message... mon cousin Sinan", elle précise comme si je pouvais penser à quelqu'un d'autre. "Je ne crois pas qu'il m'ait jamais déjà écrit...", elle rajoute avec une claire intonation de surprise dans la voix. "Il veut me voir. Il me propose de le rejoindre à Cannes, c'est dans le sud de la France, dans une maison de jeux Moldue - ils appellent ça... un casino... Sinan ne dit pas pourquoi, il veut me voir. Il n'en fait pas un ordre : il dit qu'il comprendra si je refuse mais qu'il espère que je vais venir. Je ne lui ai pas répondu mais... je vais y aller. Voilà, je voulais que tu saches que je ne te cachais rien."

Je ne réécoute pas le message. Je regarde ma montre et je vois qu'il est bientôt 14h et que, quel que soit le plan que je puisse trouver, je n'ai que très peu de temps devant moi pour le réaliser. Je sors de mon bureau comme on sort d'un cauchemar et toutes les conversations tranquilles autour de la table s'arrêtent brusquement en me voyant.

"Je dois partir. Maintenant", j'annonce en regardant Pina et uniquement elle. "Je te laisse le dispensaire, les mômes... j'espère revenir demain", je rajoute.

Pina ne sait pas quoi me dire, je le vois bien. Du coup, je regarde les autres.

"Tout le monde écoute Pina. Personne ne s'inquiète pour moi. Je reviens dès que possible", je répète.

"Kane...", commence mon amie et collègue avec un sursaut de volonté.

"Je te tiens au courant, Pina, mais je dois partir maintenant", je la coupe avant qu'elle n'aligne ses arguments sans doute excellents et légitimes.

Elle ouvre la bouche puis secoue la tête et la referme.

"Merci", je souffle en mettant mon manteau en me dirigeant vers la porte. "Tu restes là et tu t'occupes de Pina", j'ordonne à Meninha, quand celle-ci se lève pour me suivre.

"Tu ne l'emmènes pas, Dottore ?" questionne Timandra les yeux ronds.

"Je reviens", est la seule réponse que je trouve. "Sage, Meninha, tu restes là." Ma jolie Border Collie gémit mais m'obéit, j'ouvre et referme la porte du dispensaire derrière moi. La

neige est étincelante sous le soleil de début après-midi et je dois cligner des yeux. Quitter rapidement la réserve est ma première priorité. J'inspire donc et me transforme. Ma chouette s'élance dans le ciel bleu en espérant être assez rapide.

ooo

Bon, si je poste c'est que j'ai une version du 47 qui tient debout et quelques idées de 48 qu'il va falloir écrire mais bon, je me dis que je sais où ça va. Kane en première ligne... mais il s'est assez planqué ce garçon, non ?


End file.
